


Lágrimas de plata

by Zero_Ao_Rose



Category: D - Fandom, Final Fantasy XV, Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 181,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9803189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zero_Ao_Rose/pseuds/Zero_Ao_Rose
Summary: ¿Qué hacer cuando crees que todo está perdido?¿Podrás correr lejos de aquel dolor que te destrozó?Si tienes la oportunidad de vivir, pero es renunciando a lo que eres, ¿Lo aceptarías?Qué harás, oh pequeño cazador, ahora que tu pasaje ha sido destruido,Cuántas cosas van a pasar hasta que logres llegar a tu destino...Dime, inocente alma, podrás olvidar el dolor que has vivido...Teme, vive, llora y ríe ahora que eres libre de escoger tu camino...





	1. Prisionero... ¿Puedo ser libre?

**Author's Note:**

> Desde la primera vez que leí sobre esta pareja me enamoré de ella, superando a Kaname x Zero.
> 
> Es mi primer fic así que sed buenos, y ayudadme a mejorar con vuestros comentarios.

La suave brisa de aquella primera noche de septiembre era fría y solitaria, en los inmensos terrenos de la Academia Cross, dentro del bosque que ocupaba la ala oeste de esta se hallaba un enorme y grueso árbol de cerezo donde entre sus anchas ramas se encontraba un joven de cabellera plateada y piel pálida, tenía los ojos cerrados y los brazos contra su pecho mientras descansaba en posición fetal, en él destacaba el intrincado tatuaje en el lado izquierdo de su cuello y los diversos pendientes en la oreja que era visible, además llevaba un uniforme negro mal colocado, su nombre era Kiryu Zero.

  
Habían pasado dos meses desde la partida de todos los vampiros de la Academia y desde entonces sintió que su vida ya no tenía sentido, seguía sin poder creer que Kuran lo había manipulado a su antojo mediante palabras de amor, caricias inocentes y sonrisas secretas, pero todo eso había sido una mentira.

  
Ya que Yuuki, su hermana adoptiva y la que creía que era humana, era en verdad una sangre pura, pero no cualquier vampiro, sino la hermana de Kaname Kuran tal y como ella se había presentado poco después de que su lado vampiro despertase.

  
Ambos a los que una vez amó, lo habían abandonado como un trapo cuando sus objetivos fueron cumplidos, sin despedirse después de todo lo que habían vivido juntos, sin disculparse por haberlo usado hasta el punto en que su hermano gemelo, Ichiru, había muerto, y sin explicarle por qué… ¿Por qué habían jugado con sus sentimientos de una forma tan retorcida?

  
Si lo que buscaban era destrozarle la existencia, o lo poca que quedaba de ella, lo habían conseguido, ya no sentía nada más que soledad, tristeza y traición… la ira y enojo que sintió al principio fue sustituida por desamparo y desesperación al descubrir que incluso su auto nombrado padre, Kaien Cross, sabía el secreto de esas sanguijuelas y que les había permitido hacer todo aquel teatro.

  
Fue dos semanas después de que esos chupasangres se fueran, Zero caminaba por los pasillos de la Academia ahora en reconstrucción, iba a ver al director para ver si podía despejar su enojo en alguna misión de la Asociación… pero cuando llegó al pasillo, vio que la puerta de su oficina estaba abierta y que de ella su maestro le gritaba a Kaien por permitir que esa guerra sucediera.

  
-Era por el bien de Yuuki-chan- contestó el hombre de cabello paja- Juuri, su madre me la confió cuando era pequeña, quería que le diera una infancia normal y feliz-

  
-Eso no es motivo suficiente páralo que hiciste, Kaien.-

  
Y así estuvieron discutiendo sin darse cuenta de que cada palabra que decían era escuchada por Zero, este se recostó en la pared, le costaba respirar, su cuerpo no le sostenía, era como si cayese en un profundo abismo del cual nadie lograra sacarlo.

  
Fue desde entonces que el joven peli-plateado hacía hasta lo imposible por evitarlo, había cerrado su corazón e impedir así que cualquiera pudiese entrar, nunca más volvería a confiar en nadie, el amor solo le había provocado un inmenso dolor, y si eso significaba estar enamorado, nunca jamás volvería a enamorarse. Y con ese último pensamiento en mente, saltó de su escondite para regresar a los Dormitorios del Sol, pero nada más poner los pies en el suelo se giró bruscamente.

  
-¡¿Quién va?!- dijo desenfundando a Bloody Rose y apuntándola a las profundidades del bosque.

  
-Zero…- se oyó una voz femenina y de entre los arboles salió la figura de una joven de su misma edad, iba vestida con el mismo uniforme, lo único que lo diferenciaba era el lazo en vez de la corbata y la falda en vez de pantalones, tenía el cabello castaño claro por encima de los hombros y mirada preocupada.

  
-Deberías estar vigilando, Sayori- dijo él enfundando de nuevo la pistola- y si ya has terminado puedes adelantarte a los dormitorios.-

  
-Prefería esperarte, estaba preocupada por ti- contestó ella- llevas días sin comer ni dormir bien, te saltas casi todas las clases y-

  
-¡Basta! -gritó -Deja de controlarme como si supieras que es lo que me pasa… tú… ¡Tú no sabes nada! ¡Así que déjame en paz!-

  
-¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón, no sé cómo te sientes, ni siquiera sé qué estás pensando en este momento, no te conozco tan bien como lo hacía Yuuki, pero sí puedo decirte lo que veo.-

  
-¿Y qué es lo que ves?-

  
-Veo a una persona que le falta poco para romperse y caer en la desesperación, veo a un amigo a punto perder la cordura y volverse un nivel E.- dijo Wakaba-Necesitas marcharte de aquí, Zero, y yo te ayudaré-

  
Zero apenas podía creer lo que oía, esta chica parecía conocerlo mejor que él mismo, pero no desaprovecharía su oportunidad, realmente deseaba salir de la Academia, ya que ahora solo la veía como una prisión donde podían tenerlo controlado.

  
**_Una semana después_** …

  
No sabía que estaba haciendo allí, se suponía que debería estar ya fuera de los límites de la Academia, pero no, tenía que venir justo a este sitio, a la antigua habitación del mayor de los Kuran.

  
El joven cazador sentía la imperiosa necesidad de despedirse por última vez de este lugar, esta estancia en las que tantas noches había compartido besos secretos con el purasangre, donde habían confesado su amor el uno por el otro y tantas promesas que ya nunca se cumplirían, porque si de algo estaba seguro, era que nunca más volvería a pisar la Academia y que tampoco volvería a enamorarse, ya que su corazón, destrozado después de tantos pesares, acabaría reduciéndose a cenizas si volvía a ser traicionado.

  
Miró las ahora blancas paredes recién reformadas y desprovistas de decoración y los pocos pero aun así lujosos muebles que componían la alcoba; la gran cama matrimonial, en la que Zero había compartido con el de ojos borgoñas; el vestidor, donde el vampiro guardaba sus finas ropas; el cómodo diván, donde se había echado más de una siesta y por último el escritorio de gran tamaño donde el castaño llevaba todo el papeleo al día.

  
Se acercó a este y se sentó en la silla para contemplar una ultima vez el lugar donde creyó haber encontrado a su amor verdadero, y tras un suave suspiro, sacó un sobre de su bolsillo, este no tenia remitente, y aunque dudaba que su destinatario llegara a leerla algún día, la guardo en el primer lugar que siempre miraba el sangre pura al sentarse en el escritorio, el primer cajón de la derecha.

  
El silencio era ensordecedor y los cálidos colores del atardecer empezaban a asomarse por encima del bosque que rodeaba el edificio, se levantó del asiento y lo volvió a colocar como estaba antes de cerrar la puerta de aquel lugar. Debía darse prisa en marchar o todo lo que Sayori y él habían planeado se iría al traste por culpa de su melancolía.

  
La campana que indicaba el final de las clases se oyó a lo largo y ancho de los terrenos de la Academia, los alumnos salían de las aulas y el director caminaba por los pasillos en dirección a la clase en la que se supone que debía encontrarse su hijo, ya tenía bastante de las evasivas de este, él ya era un hombre de 19 años, tenía que aprender que en la vida hay prioridades, y hace un tiempo Yuuki fue su prioridad.

  
Al entrar en el aula los susurros de los alumnos se detuvieron y Kaien Cross buscó con la mirada al prefecto de la escuela, pero al no hallarlo se dirigió a la prefecta, Wakaba Sayori.

  
-Wakaba-san, ¿Sabe dónde se encuentra Kiryu-kun?- preguntó con una sonrisa, aunque mentalmente maldecía a Zero por no estar allí.

  
-Buenas tardes a usted también, director.- dijo muy seria y de forma fría.- Lo lamento, pero Zero me comentó esta mañana que se iba de misión a exterminar a unos nivel-E.- contestó muy calmada la prefecta, aunque por dentro seguía enfadada, este hombre había cambiado mucho desde que Yuuki se fue, o tal vez, siempre fue así y no lo demostró hasta ahora.

  
-No tengo noticias de ninguna misión por parte de la Asociación.- dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

  
-Qué raro, a mí esta mañana me ha dado su carta donde le exponían claramente cuál era su misión. Mire la tengo aquí mismo, se me debe haber olvidado devolvérsela.-el director le quitó la carta de las manos, la leyó y gruñó, la carta era autentica, así como la firma y el sello.

  
-Bien, pero en cuanto vuelva dígale que se pase por mi oficina, necesito tratar unos temas con él.- y sin más se marchó con la carta en la mano.

  
-Eso si vuelve…- susurró Wakaba - “Espero que lo hayas logrado, Zero…”- pensó mientras miraba por la ventana del aula ahora vacía.

  
_**En la ciudad cercana a la Academia…** _

  
Zero estaba escondido tras el muro de un edificio, no estaba seguro de que rumo iba a tomar ahora su vida, pero esperaba que fuera mejor que lo que había vivido allí adentro, deseaba llamar a su maestro Yagari, pero sabía que estaba de misión y que no cogería el teléfono, por lo que desechó la idea.

  
Daba mentalmente las gracias a Sayori por haberlo ayudado a escapar de la Academia, aunque el haber falsificado una de sus antiguas cartas de la Asociación había sido más complicado de lo que creía… Sabía que tarde o temprano, Cross se daría cuenta de que la carta era falsa y mandaría a buscarlo, por eso tenía que darse prisa en desaparecer.

  
La oscuridad de la noche iba adueñándose poco a poco de las calles cada vez más solitarias de la pequeña ciudad, ahora era su oportunidad, podría escapar por el espeso bosque de la zona Oeste de la ciudad, el del lado opuesto a la Academia; a pesar de que también seria mas complicado, puesto que era mas denso y profundo, por no hablar de las irregularidades del terreno como zonas no transitadas, desprendimientos de rocas… por no hablar del río, que en estos meses había aumentado su cabal.

  
Con eso en mente corrió hacia la entrada del bosque, ocultándose cada vez que veía a alguien pasar más que nada por precaución. Al entrar en el bosque ya notó que algo iba mal, tenia la extraña sensación de estar sien vigilado, por lo que alerta y con la Bloody cargada aligeró el paso.

  
Apenas podía ver nada mas allá de su nariz por culpa de la absoluta oscuridad que provocaba esa noche sin luna, fue por eso que cuando vio a lo lejos unos cuantos pares de ojos rojos como la sangre, apuntó contra ellos y disparó antes de tenerlos más cerca.

  
Saltaron sobre él dos que no fueron alcanzados por las balas y uno de ellos le hizo un corte en el brazo derecho antes de convertirlos en ceniza. Corrió sin una dirección concreta para alejarse de esas cosas, y a medida que avanzaba notaba como el camino se iba inclinando, con lo cual se dio cuenta que se dirigía hacia la cima de la montaña.

  
Llegó a una zona descubierta de árboles altos, un terraplén de unos 50m hasta que el suelo se cortaba en seco dando lugar aun precipitado de bastante altura. Zero corrió hasta unas rocas situadas la filo del acantilado, pero de donde se tenía una buena vista al bosque, preparó el arma y esperó a que aparecieran esos seres, los cuales no se hicieron esperar.

  
Zero pudo distinguir al menos a unas 10 figuras tambaleantes, y disparaba a uno tras otro mientras esquivaba los zarpazos de los pocos que iban quedando. Con un último disparo convirtió en polvo al único ser que quedaba.

  
Su respiración era pesada y profunda, el descuido de su estado de salud junto con el ataque imprevisto le habían afectado a la hora se reaccionar.

  
_“Mierda, ¿Por qué demonios no he sido capaz de detecta su presencia u olor?”_ pensaba “ _Además el ataque parecía premeditado, no como esas otras veces en las misiones, y sus movimientos… parecían estar bastante coordinados… Esto no me gusta.”_

Además sentía la garganta seca, desde que los Kuran se habían marchado, no había vuelto a beber sangre, es cierto que había intentando con las tabletas de nuevo, pero lo único que había conseguido era vomitar sangre y sentir un dolor de mil demonios en el pecho.

  
De pronto la tierra crujió y las rocas sobre las que se encontraba temblaron.

  
-¡¡¿PERO QUE DIABL-?!!- Los temblores incrementaron hasta desprenderse y caer al vacío negro y sin aparente fondo del precipicio arrastrando al cazador peli plata con ellas-¡¡AAAAAAAAHHHH!!-


	2. Esperanza tras la desesperación... Nuevo comienzo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen.  
> Disfrutad de la lectura.

Despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, con lo cual, lo primero que hizo fue llevarse una mano al lado derecho de la frente mientras que con la otra sentaba sobre la hierba. 

Cuando más o menos se estabilizó su visión se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en un bosque no muy frondoso, pero no había rastro alguno de la gran montaña por la que había caído la noche anterior por culpa de la tormenta, y eso sin contar que estuviera vivo. 

Se levantó torpemente, y tras recoger sus cosas que se encontraban a unos pasos de donde había caído él empezó a caminar. Los rayos de sol le cegaron en el momento en que llegó al límite del bosque, que al final solo era una arboleda en medio de un gran campo abierto.

“¿Cómo diablos he llegado hasta aquí? Y a todo esto… ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Cuánto he estado inconsciente?” pensó mirando el sol en lo alto del cielo

Zero miró a su alrededor, nada más que campo y hierba alta hasta el horizonte, al menos delante suyo, ya que cuando giró sobre sus talones, vio una carretera a unos 200 m de donde se encontraba, así que sin más alternativa se acomodó el gran macuto sobre el hombro y se encaminó hacia ese camino de asfalto.

_ Dos horas más tarde… _

Llevaba caminando por esa estúpida carretera sin fin desde hacía ya un buen rato, y encima bajo los ardientes rayos de sol de mediodía que no dejaban de tostarle la espalda, fue entonces que vislumbró a lo lejos una estación de servicio, por lo que, apresurando el paso llegó hasta refugiarse bajo la sombra del techo. 

El estacionamiento, estaba completamente vacío, no había ningún vehículo repostando y por un momento pensó que el viaje había sido en vano, pero al escuchar el agudo ruido de metales chocando tras el tienda de alimentos, se asomó por la esquina de esta y un gran alivio lo invadió ante lo que sucedía delante suyo.

Sentada en el suelo se encontraba una joven de unos 20-25 años con un montón de herramientas a su alrededor mientras que ella retocaba los engranajes del motor de una Yamaha amarilla y negra, la chica iba vestida con unos shorts vaqueros y un bikini azul claro dejando ver parte de sus pechos, encima de estos tenía una chaqueta amarilla remangada y bastante abierta, iba peinada con dos pequeñas coletas rubias y una gorra verde que le guardaba del sol.

-Oye…- empezó Zero.

-Lo siento, hoy la tienda está cerrada, pero si quieres repostar la máquina es de autoservicio- contestó ella sin ni siquiera girarse.

-No, no era eso- dijo el peli plata con el rostro estoico- ¿Podrías decirme dónde estamos?-

-Jajajajaja -se empezó a reír mientras se levantaba- ¿Estarás de broma, no? Todo el mundo sabe que estamos en el territorio del reino Lu… -se calló al ver a Zero- ¿Quién eres tú? Nunca había visto a nadie como tú- se acercó- ¿Te lo has teñido?-dijo acercando la mano para tocarlo.

Zero se apartó antes de que pudiese tocarlo y le agarró la mano con fuerza a la vez que le dedicaba una mirada enfadada por acercársele tanto.

-No me gusta que me toquen personas que acabo de conocer, así que no te me acerques tanto- la soltó- y no, no soy de aquí, ni siquiera sé que es este sitio- dijo señalando con la mirada a todo lo que tenía a su alrededor. La chica apoyó ambas manos en sus caderas y con una mirada pensativa le dijo.

-¿No serás del reino Niflheim, verdad?- preguntó ella- Y a todo esto, ¿Cuánto hace que no bebes sangre? – y ante el rostro entre sorprendido y enfado de Zero contestó- los ojos, se te han puesto rojos.- cosa que provocó que Kiryu se los tapase.

-¿Cómo sabiendo lo que soy no gritas, ni huyes? ¿Eres humana, no?- se volvió a mirarla y ella asintió- Entonces por qué, ¡Estás frente a un chupasangre!- gritó.

-Si tuviera que asustarme o gritar cada vez que se me acerca un vampiro…- murmuró- cada día mínimo pasan decenas por esta gasolinera para repostar, es más, incluso el príncipe es un vampiro- dijo volviendo a la moto- ah, y por cierto, si eres del reino Niflheim no dudes que al más mínimo movimiento extraño te matarán, porque esto… pertenece al reino Lucis- respondió como si le hubiese contestado a ¿Cómo inició el universo?

Zero no sabía si gritar, tirarse de los pelos o pegarse un tiro, pero lo que sí sabía es que esa respuesta no le había solucionado nada, seguía tan perdido como antes, ¿Cuántos nombres raros llevaba en unas horas? ¿Nefhilimin o algo así?, suspiró, conclusión, se había vuelto loco.

-Ya… gracias… ¿Hay algún teléfono que pueda usar?- ella solo señaló con la cabeza a la pared de la tienda- Hm, arigato…-se acercó, introdujo el número de Wakaba y esperó a que diera señal, pero lo que recibió fue una voz femenina diciendo  _ “El número que ha marcado es inexistente, por favor, marque correctamente, recuerde que debe contener sus 12 números”. _

-¡¡¿¿Cómo que 12 números??!! De toda la vida han sido 9, ¡¿EN QUÉ PARTE DE JAPÓN ESTAMOS?!- gritó. La chica que había escuchado sus gritos, se quedó pensativa.

-¿Japón? ¿De qué?- y fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba- ¡¡Oh Kamii-sama!! ¿Pero cómo es posible?- se levantó y agarró a Zero por los brazos- Tú has venido de más allá de la barrera, con razón no sabes qué lugar es este.- acabó con una sonrisa.

-¿Barrera? ¿De qué estás hablando? -Zero estaba cada vez más y más perdido, no entendía nada de lo que decía esta chica.

-Aunque es raro, ya que lleva sellada más de 30.000 años, creo que desde que el difunto padre del rey Regis la selló. -hablaba para sí misma, sin darse cuenta de que el peli plateado estaba cada vez más y más extrañado. Fue entonces que detuvo su parloteo y se acercó al teléfono donde aún estaba parado el peli-plateado.

-N o te esfuerces, es imposible comunicarse con el otro lado de la barrera sin el permiso directo de la familia real, y eso es algo muy difícil de conseguir, por lo que yo que tú me acostumbraría a vivir aquí.- concluyó con los brazos cruzados.

Zero estaba completamente perdido ante las palabras de aquella chica, eso no podía ser cierto

_ “¿Qué? ¿Me tomas el pelo? ¿Cómo que no puedo volver a…” _ Entonces otro pensamiento le asaltó  _ “Pero por otro lado, creo que es una buena oportunidad, yo fui el que quiso marcharse para buscar un lugar nuevo donde vivir” _

-Hm - pronunció- Ya… entonces, ¿Dónde queda la ciudad más cercana?-

-Pfff, jajajajaja, la ciudad más cercana dices, jajaja- reía sin parar. Y a Zero le salió una venita en la frente.

-¡¿De qué diablos te ríes?!- gruñó, ya está definitivamente odiaba a esta persona.-Grrr -

-Ahh cielo, ¿Acaso te has visto? En tu estado no llegarías ni a la mitad del camino- contestó una vez calmó su risa, pero al ver la mirada asesina de Zero se encogió de hombros- pèro si tus instintos suicidas son tan elevados, te lo diré, ahora mismo estamos a pocos kilómetros de la frontera del reino Lucis, concretamente en las praderas de Sahenne, a una hora y media de la ciudad más cercana- miró al chico frente suyo y arqueó una ceja.

_ “Está decidido a ir sin importarle nada de lo que le diga, definitivamente es suicida...” _

-Ahora que caigo...- exclamó llamando la atención del otro- Nos estamos quedando sin provisiones en la tienda y a pesar de que he llamado esta mañana temprano aún no vienen… Sí, en definitiva, yo también voy al pueblo.- lo miró de reojo y sonrió de medio lado- ¿Quieres que te lleve?-

-¿Hablas enserio?- preguntó esperanzado, sinceramente no quería andar bajo el sol durante horas, pero entonces cambió el tono- ¿A cambio de qué?- ella sonrió de lado.

-No se te escapa una ¿eh?- sonrió aún más ancho- Tienes razón, te llevaré a cambio de tres cosas: Una, que me digas tu nombre, edad  y sexualidad; Dos, ¿Ese color de pelo es teñido? ¿Y donde te lo hiciste? Y esos ojos… ¿Son lentillas?; Y tres, que me vengas a visitar algún día.- le apuntó con el dedo- y no te quejes que te salió barato.-

_ “¡¡¡¿¿QUÉ??!!!”  _ Zero no sabía qué pensar de esta chica, era demasiado extraña, y sinceramente, aunque no le agradara la idea de contar sus datos personales a una desconocida no se veía con fuerzas suficientes para llegar a la ciudad, así que…

-Mi nombre es Kiryuu Zero y tengo 18 años- la chica sonrió y se señaló el cabello, Zero gruñó- es mi color natural ¿vale?, al igual que mis ojos.- dijo resignado.

-Bueno, es un placer conocerte Kiryuu-kun, tú puedes llamarme Cindy- se presentó y se acercó hasta colocarse muy cerca de su oído.- ¿Y tú sexualidad?- Zero se apartó sonrojado como un tomate y tras mascullar algo en apenas un susurro.

-Soy gay- Lo que nunca se esperó fue lo que ocurrió después, Cindy saltó un grito y se le lanzó a los brazos dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Ah! ¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! ¡Sabía que no me equivocaba contigo!- saltaba feliz- ¡Eres la primera persona gay que conozco que tiene vergüenza en admitirlo, que mono.- Zero se sonrojó aún más y se llevó un brazo a la cara para tratar de ocultarlo- Bueno, como has cumplido una parte del trato, yo también lo he de cumplir, así que vamos, ven.-

Cindy llevó a Zero al interior de la tienda para coger dos cascos, uno de ellos muy tuneado con colores vivos y letras estilo graffiti, y el otro era uno básico de color negro. Volvieron a donde la chica estaba arreglando la moto, la enderezó  y se subió en ella.

-Espera, ¿no la estabas arreglando hasta hace un momento?- preguntó Zero inseguro.

-No te preocupes, solo le estaba ajustando unas cosas, anda sube- Zero se puso el casco y se colocó detrás de ella- vamos que no muerdo, agárrame de la cintura si no quieres caerte- y nada más lo dijo, se agarró a ella, y justo en ese instante arrancó la moto a alta velocidad.


	3. Empezar de cero... Primeras amistades

El tiempo en carretera pasó en absoluto silencio por parte de ambos, Cindy escuchaba música en su casco mientras Zero aprovechaba para observar el paisaje por el que transitaban. los animales eran completamente diferentes de los que había visto en Japón.

Llegaron a una pequeña población con una gran cantidad de actividad comercial, en las calles los niños corrían riendo mientras los adultos hacían sus compras o charlaban entre ellos. Zero observó que era un ambiente similar a la pequeña ciudadela cercana a la Academia, pero a la vez veía las diferencias con esta; el ambiente era relajado en comparación con las prisas que siempre llevaban los ciudadanos de allí y como no, la presencia constante de vampiros por las calles, podía distinguirlos perfectamente, algunos hablaban con los vendedores u otros vecinos humanos, otros caminaban ocupados atendiendo el teléfono móvil y los más pequeños jugaban por la calle y en los parques con los otros niños.

Estaba tan impactado por ver la convivencia entre ambas especies, que no se dio cuenta de que Cindy frenaba la moto frente a una estación de tren.

-Bien, ya hemos llegado.- anunció bajándose de la moto, con Kiryuu tras ella, le devolvió el casco y ella lo dejó sobre los asientos del vehículo- Bien, este tren te llevará hasta la capital del reino Lucis, una vez allí haz lo que quieras, pero aprendete rápido las lees y no te metas en líos.- le golpeó el hombro derecho y volvió a colocarse el casco, se subió a la moto y antes de irse le dijo- Recuerda la última parte del trato, cuando te acostumbres a vivir aquí, debes venir a verme o al menos invitarme a una cerveza por haberte traído. Nos vemos bombón.-

Zero miró como se alejaba la moto hasta perderse por una esquina, suspiró.  _ “Esa chica es más hiperactiva que Yuu-... mierda, ya estoy pensando en ella de nuevo” _ miró a la estación y suspiró  _ “Bueno, supongo que mejor me pongo en marcha” _ y dicho esto entro en la estación.

No había sido difícil de saber que billete escoger, lo único que había pulsado era el nombre de la capital y listo, el tren en sí estaba bastante vacío, por lo que no le importó sentarse justo al lado de la ventana para poder observar el paisaje, algunos lugares eran hermosos, miró hacía el panel donde se mostraban las todas las paradas que haría el tren y vio que aún faltaban bastantes, por lo que no evitó dormirse arrullado por el suave traqueteo del tren y la cálida luz del sol que pasaba a través de la ventana.

Despertó justo cuando anunciaban la última parada, cosa que lo alivió, sinceramente, no quería que nadie viniera a despertarlo, sobretodo si podía ser una sanguijuela, cuando entraron en la estación de la capital se levantó de su asiento y tras recoger sus pocas pertenencias (Que constaba de un gran macuto de deporte negro y una pequeña mochila), se dirigió a la puerta del vagón y esperó a que se detuviera.

Nada más salir del tren se sintió impactado por la hermosa plaza a la que daba la estación, esta era enorme, una gran rotonda donde se alzaba una impresionante fuente decorada con esculturas de mármol, en forma de grandes e imponentes leones, se alzaba en el centro de la plaza y a rodeándola había una carretera con diversos coches circulando; a los alrededores de la carretera (en la acera donde estaba la entrada de la estación y Zero) se combinaban árboles en flor con otros verdes y frondosos y detrás de estos un parque que daba frente a varios edificios hechos de piedra que combinaban con la calzada.

Decir que estaba impresionado sería quedarse corto, ni siquiera al  **_“otro lado de la barrera”_ ** , como había dicho Cindy antes, encontró ni visitó nunca un lugar tan espectacular como aquel, era muy hermoso. Pero tampoco podía quedarse todo el día mirando ese mismo lugar, por lo que con una lista en mente sobre sus prioridades, siendo la primera encontrar un lugar donde alojarse, se metió por una de las calles que conectaban Plaza Solis (luz de sol).

**_Tres meses después…_ **

Zero se encontraba recostado contra una pared, llevaba unos tejanos completados por unas bambas blancas y una sudadera de manga corta lila clarita que combinaba con sus ojos, sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho mostraban en la mano izquierda un reloj negro y en su mano derecha una pulsera ancha (simulando una muñequera de baloncesto) de color negra y  con varias cadenas de plata envolviendola como decoración, en su cuello se podía ver perfectamente el sello descubierto, sus cabellos estaban como siempre desordenados cayendo por su rostro y la mirada molesta era señal de mal augurio, pero a pesar de eso, el conjunto que era el peli plateado no dejaba de llamar la atención sobre todas las personas que pasaban por la calle que, tarde o temprano acababan mirándole. 

-¿Dónde diablos está? se suponía que debía estar aquí hace media hora… grrr- gruñó enfadado- Todavía no sé porqué estoy con él- 

**(Flash Back)**

_ Apenas había pasado una semana desde que llegó a la ciudad, y desde entonces no había hecho nada más que pasearse y buscar trabajo, sin mucho éxito, por suerte había encontrado un pequeño apartamento en la periferia de la zona central de la ciudad, el alquiler no era muy elevado y el encargado que lo había atendido era bastante amable, y joven, más o menos de su edad. _

_ Por ahora lo único que había conseguido era una temporada de prueba a medio tiempo en una cafetería donde se dedicaba a servir café y atender a los clientes en las mesas y en el mostrador, pero quería buscar algo más seguro, por si acaso al terminar el período de prueba decidían echarlo. _

_ Eran las 20:09pm y acababa de salir de la tienda 24h que había cerca de los apartamentos donde residía, cuando de pronto escuchó un grito proveniente de un callejón cercano, corrió directamente hacia allí y nada más entrar en el callejón se encontró con la desagradable imagen de un nivel-e devorando la sangre de una chica de unos 20-25 años. _

_ Zero sacó la Bloody Rose de su pantalón y con un pequeño silbido llamó la atención de esa cosa antes de dispararle entre ceja y ceja, se acercó a la joven mientras las cenizas se asentaban en el suelo, tocó su cuello buscando el pulso, pero no encontró nada, estaba muerta. _

_ -¡¿Quién va?!- gritó a la oscuridad del callejón tras escuchar un sonido de pisadas, y de este salieron cuatro niveles-e con toda la intención de morderlo- Hm, y yo que pensaba que este era un barrio tranquilo…- y con cuatro disparos acabó con esos seres sin sudar ni una gota. _

_ -¡¿Quién eres?! gritó una voz grave desde la entrada del callejón, Zero se giró a ver quien era cuando encendieron los potentes focos de dos coches patrullas, y delante de estos se posicionaron varios hombres con las armas apuntándole a él.- ¡¡Deja el arma en el suelo y coloca las manos donde pueda verlas!!- volvió a gritar ese hombre, pero ahora Zero se había dado cuenta de que este era un vampiro, un noble, en eso. _

_ -¿Y porqué tendría que hacerlo? vampiro- respondió Zero con indiferencia mientras le apuntaba con la Bloody. _

_ -¿Quién se cree que es?- susurró uno de los hombre que acompañaba al vampiro. _

_ -Es solo un nivel D, no sé cómo se atreve a tratarnos así- susurró otro, esta vez un nivel C. _

_ -Hm, ¿Crees que puedes contra mí?- preguntó divertido el policía que le había gritado en un primer momento.  _

_ Se acercó a él y Zero pudo ver que era un hombre muy alto y fornido, iba vestido con unos pantalones negros y una camisa sobre la cual había un chaleco antibalas del mismo color negro, era un hombre de unos 40-45 años, con el cabello corto pelirrojo y con un gran mostacho del mismo color que su pelo y sus pequeños ojos negros parecían como si le estuvieran quemando el alma. _

_ -¿Tú, un pobre nivel-e?- y tras ese comentario empezó a reír seguido de los otros hombres que lo acompañaban. _

_ Zero apretó los dientes y su agarre sobre el arma se incrementó, pero no se dejaría intimidar por los comentarios de ese tipo, es más si quería pelea, la tendría, por lo que con una sonrisa de medio lado dijo. _

_ -Hm, un noble ¿eh?- miró la pistola y luego al hombre- pues que pena, creo que entonces me voy a aburrir, después de todo, los nobles son muy débiles.- _

_ -Estás muy seguro de tus palabras, chico.- dijo ahora completamente serio antes de abalanzarse contra Zero. _

_ Y fue así como comenzaron una fuerte pelea donde uno esquivaba los ataques del otro y viceversa, ambos buscando un patrón de movimientos sobre el otro, o al menos algún punto débil por el que poder conseguir una ventaja sobre el otro. Y lo encontró. _

_ El policía golpeó la rodilla derecha de Zero provocando que este cayera al suelo, el pelirrojo aprovechó esa oportunidad para golpearlo en la cabeza, pero Kiryuu lo esquivó girando como croqueta para levantarse y apuntar con la pistola al hombre. _

_ El ambiente era tenso, y lo único que se oía eran las pesadas respiraciones de ambos, eso, hasta que el hombre empezó a reír asombrado. _

_ -Jajajajajaja, eres muy bueno, debo reconocerlo, incluso mejor que muchos de mis hombres- dijo levantándose- pero se acabó el juego- fue entonces que Zero vió que estaba rodeado por los otros agentes.-Llegó tu hora, escoria-y con una enorme pistola le apuntó en la cabeza. _

_ -Rogelius-sama espere- se oyó el grito de una persona joven llamando la atención de todos. _

_ Fue entonces que de entre la multitud de policas que había reunidos alrededor de esos dos, salió un joven de cabellera verde azulada recogida en una pequeña coleta, brillantes ojos marrones, de 1’80m y vestido con el mismo uniforme que los otros. _

_ -¿Qué ocurre?- dijo con voz de mando, y enfadado por su interrupción. _

_ -Bueno, verá… le puedo asegurar que no es peligroso- se apresuró a decir- Lleva viviendo desde hace una semana en uno de los apartamentos que dirijo y no ha actuado de ninguna forma sospechosa.- _

_ -Que no se comporte como un criminal, no significa que no lo sea, cadete.-regañó Rogelius.- Mira su físico, podría ser perfectamente- _

_ -Sí, sí podría ser un esia del reino Nehifilim o como se llame- interrumpió Zero con voz aburrida. -Sabes, si quieres darme una lección adelante, pero no te la voy a poner fácil, gigantón.- y tras decir esto volvió a apuntar su pistola a la cabeza del pelirrojo. _

_“Este tipo tiene un deseo de muerte, mira que hablarle así a Rogelius-sama”_ _fue el pensamiento general entre los soldados y algunos murmullos sobre la poca capacidad de autoconservación del peli plateado._

_ -¡¡Silencio!!- gritó el tipo grante, miró a Zero enfadado y lo señaló con el dedo índice.- Tú, dime tu nombre- _

_ -¿Porqué tendría que decírtelo?- preguntó enfadado. Los espectadores a esta escena temblaban de miedo al ver el temperamento de su jefe, pero Zero no estaba para nada intimidado, Yagari-sensei daba mil veces más miedo, y tras haber vivido con él la mayor parte de su vida, pocas cosas le daban miedo. _

_ -Muy bien, ¡¡Agente Kuroba!!- el chico de antes se puso tenso y apenas respondió con un suave “-sí, señor-” el grandullón señaló a Zero- Quiero su informe completo en mi mesa mañana a primera hora, me da igual como lo hagas, pero lo quiero allí, ¿Entendido?- y tras un asentimiento por parte de este se marcharon dejando solo a ambos jóvenes. _

_ -Ajajajajaja, bueno, parece que a partir de ahora nos haremos más unidos- dijo con una gran sonrisa- empecemos de nuevo. Hola, soy Kuroba Takao, espero tengamos una linda amistad por delante- extendió una mano hacia adelante. _

_ Zero miró la mano antes de mirar al chico sonriente delante suyo, volvió a mirar esa mano extendida y tras un suspiro derrotado se la apretó. _

_ -Kiryuu Zero- _

**(Fin Flash Back)**

Así que sí, desde ese día en adelante, Takao, como había insistido el joven en que lo llamara, habían estado compartiendo momentos juntos. 

El Grandullón (apodo propiedad de Zero) por su parte, invitó “amablemente” al plateado a unirse a la Guardia Nocturna, claro, si amablemente podía considerarse como una amenaza de cazarlo si no lo hacía, pero estuvo bien, ahora tenía la oportunidad de sacarle nuevas canas a su jefe muy frecuentemente.

Takao se encargaba de entrenarlo, o más bien Zero a él, pero para ello habían tenido que combinar sus horarios, puesto que Zero había sido oficialmente contratado en la cafetería en horario de mañana y por las noches trabajaba en la GN (Guardia Nocturna) mientras que Takao trabajaba en la oficina de policía hasta la tarde y por la noche, como Zero, estaba en la GN.

-¡¡Zeeerooo!!- se oyó un grito a lo lejos, y el nombrado levantó la mirada para encontrarse con su sonriente ¿guardián? corriendo hacia él para darle un abrazo.

Iba vestido con unos tejanos rasgados por las rodillas y una camisa verde oscura con el dibujo de unos cascos de color negro, y su cabello suelto llegandole por los hombros. Zero se apartó justo a tiempo para esquivar a su “querido” amigo, dejando que este se estrellara contra la pared sobre la que había estado apoyado Zero.

-Jooo Zero, eres malo.- se quejó una vez de pie y sobándose la cabeza- Eso no se le hace a un amigo-

-Ya, un amigo no dejaría a su amigo esperando por más de media hora sin tener una noticia del porqué el otro llega tarde.- contestó mirándolo con una ceja arqueada.

-Por eso te digo, era un abrazo de perdón- respondió.

-Pues no lo quiero. Y ya vámonos, aún no he comido- dijo alejándose de él.

-Mooo Zero, espérameeee.- gritó corriendo tras él.


	4. Cuando las bases se asientan… Los planes se tuercen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, siento mucho no haber actualizado antes, pero las cosas se complicaron un poquito y tenía que resolverlas antes de volver a escribir, lo sientooo.  
> Bueno, ahora las cosas estan mejor y las actualizaciones serán más frecuentes, con todo, disfrutad del capitulo.
> 
> Aclaraciones:  
> GN: Guardia Nocturna  
> Pontus: Mar inmensoo

Takao Kuroba, un joven de 23 años con un gran sentimiento patriótico por Lucis y gran fan de la família real (a pesar de no haberlos visto nunca en persona), se había graduado de la Universidad Especializada en Fuerzas Especiales y Militares a las afueras de Insomnia, en la renombrada ciudad universitaria Caelestis con nota media de 9.

Se le ha catalogado siempre como un chico amable, dispuesto a ayudar a cualquiera y con un gran sentido por la justicia… 

Y por si fuera poco, desde que se unió a las fuerzas de protección civil y más tarde a la GN, contaba con una lista bastante larga de casos penales exitosos, en resumen, un hombre eficiente y diligente en su trabajo… pero…

-Oh bella dama, tus finos cabellos superan a la más suave seda, y tu rostro angelical debe descender de la mitológica Medusa, porque con una sola mirada, has petrificado mi corazón- teatralizaba el peli-verde mientras cogía la mano de una joven camarera y la besaba suavemente - Por ello… ¡¡Sal conmigo en una cit-!!- 

_ <CLONK> _

\- ¡¿Quieres hacer el favor de pedir de una vez?!- gruñó Zero tras darle un golpe en la cabeza. “Este maldito pervertido… ¿Alguien podría decirme por qué sigo con este tipo?” 

-Espera por favor, al menos  dejame tu numero- dijo Takao desde su posición en el suelo mientras la chica se alejaba corriendo y sonrojada, pero al no conseguir respuesta dejó caer su cabeza con aire depresivo. 

-¡¡ZERO!! ¡Mal amigo! ¡¿Por qué has hecho eso?!- gritó enfadado después de su mini momento de depresión.- Era una hermosa joven, la estaba conquistando y tú la has espantado- dijo de pie mientras lo acusaba con un dedo.

-Haz el favor de sentarte y deja de hacer el ridículo- contestó el oji-amatista de forma desinteresada- Estás montando un espectáculo, idiota.-

Y fue entonces que Takao se dio cuenta de que todos los clientes y camareros/as del establecimiento, los miraban entre divertidos y preocupados por que empezaran una pelea, por ello se sentó frente a su supuesto amigo y enfurruñado miró por la ventana el caminar de la gente.

-¡Hola chicos!- ambos giraron la cabeza, y frente a ellos, una mujer de unos 30-40 años de cabello y ojos castaños, vestida con unos pantalones negros, zapatos del mismo color, camiseta amarilla de manga corta con el logo del restaurante y una gorra blanca los miraba con una sonrisa.- ¿Qué vais a tomar?-

-Hola Sarah, yo tomaré lo de siempre- respondió Zero con el rostro en blanco.

-Yo también- respondió Takao con una amplia sonrisa.

-Siempre que os veo me pregunto lo mismo… ¿Cómo podéis estar juntos cuando se nota que sois lo opuesto el uno del otro?- miró a los dos y suspiró- supongo que nunca lo sabré, ahora vuelo- y se fue con una gran sonrisa.

-Qué raro... - comentó Takao- Siempre está con una sonrisa, pero hoy no… Ne Zero, ¿Tú qué crees que le passa?- Pero no recibió respuesta- Sabes, el que debería estar enfadado tendría que ser yo, no tú, ya que le has arruinado a tu amigo una posible futura relación romántica con una hermosa camarera.- sollozó.

-Creo que me sentiría mal si no te hubiese visto hacer lo mismo con otras cinco chicas antes de llegar aquí- contestó el otro sin mirarlo- Es más, creo que he hecho una buena acción al evitar que esa chica salga con un pervertido como tú.-

-¡¡ZEROOO!! ¡¿Por qué piensas tan mal de mí?! ¿Qué he hecho para que tengas esa imagen de mi?- preguntó lastimosamente el mayor.

-Las revistas XXX en tu cuarto, la obsesión que tienes por la ropa interior femenina, tu estrecha vigilancia sobre cualquier chica que pase por la calle, tus constantes coqueteos con cualquier persona femenina sin importar siquiera si es una criminal, todos los libos que hay en tu apartamentos del Doctor Amor sobre “¿Cómo enamorar a una chica?” o “¿Qué hacer para que una chica te preste un mínimo de atención?”... ¿sigo? la lista es larga- enumeraba con los dedos de las manos.

-Hmp- fue la única contestación del otro.

La comida pasó rápida y ella ambos se fueron de vuelta al bloque de apartamentos, las calles cada vez más solitarias mostraban el miedo de la gente a pasear por la noche, por culpa de los recientes y numerosos ataques de los niveles-e.

Tras despedirse de Takao, Zero subió las escaleras hasta su apartamento, entró y cerró la puerta del piso, este era bastante sencillo, constaba de un pequeño salón-cocina donde había una pequeña mesa para el café, un armario con la ropa de Zero y un futón doblado en la esquina izquierda; y otra habitación que era un pequeño baño con ducha, retrete y pileta con espejo.

La única fuente de luz era de la ventana de tamaño mediano que había en la sala y desde donde tenía una vista de los edificios del centro de la ciudad, así como una perfecta visión de la calle hasta que giraba en un cruce de caminos el lado derecho, y el lado izquierdo torcía hacia la derecha por otra calle.

Los últimos rayos de sol entraban por dicha ventana iluminando la estancia con colores anaranjados, y era en momentos como estos cuando Zero se preguntaba si había sido una buena idea dejarlo todo para vivir aquí.

Se acercó poco a poco al asiento de la ventana, donde tenía las cuatro únicas fotografías que había en toda estancia, se sentó frente a ellas y las miraba con nostalgia.

La primera con un marco negro, era de él e Ichiru con unos 10 o 12 años, ambos vestían con unos pantalones negros y camisetas de manga corta de distintos tonos, Ichiru una de color azul oscuro y él una azul celeste, estaban bajo unos árboles de sakura y su hermano sonreía mientras abrazaba su brazo derecho; él por su parte solo sonreía mientras miraba a la cámara y entrelazaba los dedos con los de la otra mano de Ichiru, ambos tan idénticos y felices… en aquel tiempo nadie hubiera pensado que las cosas acabarían así.

En la segunda estaban su maestro Yagari, su compañero cazador y auto-proclamado hermano mayor, Kaito Takamiya, Ichiru y él. Su sensei le revolvía los cabellos a Ichiru mientras este lo abrazaba con fuerza mientras él y Kaito miraban a la cámara sin expresión. Fueron sus padres los que habían decidido hacer la foto, después de la primera vez que habían ido a la Asociación.

La tercera era la fotografía de su primer verano en la Academia, en esta estaban Kaien, Yuuki, Kaname y él, sinceramente, nunca supo por qué escogió esta fotografía, debería odiar a estos tres; a Kuran por utilizarlo y manipularlo con mentiras amorosas para proteger a su princesa; a Yuuki por marcharse con su hermano y abandonarlo sin nisiquiera despedirse o explicarle nada; y a Cross por habérselo ocultado todo y permitir que ocurriera.

Pero no podía odiarlos, no más de lo que se odiaba a sí mismo por creer que un ex-humano como él podía ser amado sinceramente por alguien, por encariñarse con Yuuki y haber esperado que ella se quedara con él para no volver a estar solo, egoísta; pero por lo que más se odiaba era por no haber podido evitar la muerte de Ichiru, su hermano, él no merecía acabar como lo hizo, lo había matado bebiéndose su sangre en vez de llevarlo a la enfermería. Por ello no los odiaba, ya no, ahora solo sentía vacío cuando miraba esa foto.

Y por último, la foto donde salía el dormido sobre el heno del establo mientras Lily, su fiel amiga le mordisqueaba el cabello. 

Lily, su yegua, la única que siempre se había mantenido a su lado había muerto durante la batalla contra Rido, aún recordaba cómo encontró el establo de los caballos sepultado bajo las partes  que se habían desprendido del edificio, todos los animales habían muerto en el acto, así que solo podía tener la esperanza de que su muerte había sido rápida e indolora.

_ Plic, plic... _

No sabía que estaba llorando hasta que sus propias lágrimas habían caído sobre sus manos, se recostó al lado de la ventana, apartando su vista de las fotografías, o quería seguir recordando, ya bastante echaba de menos a Yagari, Kaito e incluso Yori como para seguir en sus memorias.

_ <Suena música de  _ **_Monster_ ** _ de Skillet> _

-Aquí Kiryuu- contestó a la llamada del teléfono- Yo me encargo, no se lo comuniques a nadie más, quiero cazar solo.- y colgó.  _ “Perfecto, algo con lo que distraerme” _

Las calles estaban desiertas de personas a pesar de ser las 22:00 pm, y a medida que Zero salía de la zona urbana con dirección a la base del puerto los coches también disminuían hasta que solo se oía el rugido del motor de su moto  _ (una que él y Takao habían semi reparado y rescatado  de un viejo taller para que funcionara y el peli plateado pudiera ir y venir de sus misiones en solitario cuando estuviera de mal humor) _ .

Llegó a un polígono abandonado en el extremo sur del puerto Pontus, esa zona era la más descuidada de toda la periferia, corrían rumores de espíritus vengativos que ansiaban las almas de todas aquellas personas que se acercaran al lugar, y los dos asesinatos aún sin resolver solo lograron acrecentar los cuchicheos.

-Tch- fue lo único que dijo Zero al ver el lugar, se bajó de la moto y con Bloody Rose en la mano se acercó a la nave.

No se oía ni un solo murmullo ni tampoco notaba ninguna presencia, pero con el bello de la nuca erizado y ese extraño cosquilleo bajo su piel no indicaban nada bueno, con sus sentidos alerta entró en el edificio.

El interior estaba igual, o peor que el exterior, no había ni maquinaria, ni restos de materiales… nada. Solo unos cuantos papeles viejos y basura de todo tipo, por lo demás todo desierto, pero a pesar de eso la extraña sensación seguía recorriendo a Zero, levantó la mirada y en medio de la oscuridad del techo un cuerpo cayó directamente hacia él, muy tarde se dio cuenta de que era un Nivel-e, alzó la pistola y disparó, y entonces… se desató el caos.

Mínimo una docena de Niveles-e cayeron uno tras otro rodeando al cazador de cabellos plateados, todos con los colmillos extendidos y los ojos rojos como las luces traseras de los coches.

_ “Mierda, pero que coño… ¿Como no he notado su presencia antes?” _

Zero disparaba sin cesar a la vez que esquivaba y paraba los ataques de esos vampiros, estaba concentrado en los cinco que tenía delante cuando un sexto saltó por detrás suyo y le mordió en el brazo derecho.

_ “¡Joder!”  _ pensó con los dientes apretados y disparó en el cráneo a ese ser que acabó convertido en polvo.

Así siguió durante media hora más matando a esas criaturas una tras otra, no sin recibir heridas, cortes o mordiscos por el camino hasta que la última bala impactó en el ojo izquierdo del último Nivel-e convirtiéndolo en un montón de escombros.

El almacén ahora olía a pólvora, muerte y sangre, su propia sangre que caía como cuentagotas de forma constante al suelo cubierto del polvo en el que se habían convertido esas cosas, su respiración se hacía cada vez más pesada, y el dolor de garganta le quemaba como fuego ardiente mientras sentía como si su pecho fuera atravesado por agujas de ganchillo.

_ “Mierda, ¿Por qué justo ahora?” _ conocía a la perfección esos síntomas, su sed de sangre hacía su aparición después de tres meses de estar bajo control.  _ “Mierda” _ Maldijo antes de salir del polígono abandonado.


	5. Empiezan los problemas… ¿Encuentro Predestinado?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola siento la tardanza.  
> Espero que os guste el cap.

_ Base de operaciones de la Guardia Nocturna (Esa misma noche) _

-¡¡Atención muchachos!!- se oyó el vozarrón del capitán Rogelius dentro de la sala de conferencias de las instalaciones de la GN- En estos meses se han incrementado los casos de ataques a civiles por parte de Niveles-e en las zonas periféricas, pero últimamente esos ataques han ido avanzando hacia el centro de la ciudad, y la guardia real empieza a preocuparse de que estos lleguen a las puertas de palacio y a los distritos de Nymphia y Flamma- respiró profundamente.

\- Incluso hoy, el jefe de la guardia real, Amicitia Gladiolus, me ha llamado para preguntarme el POR QUÉ se siguen produciendo estos ataques, si les dijimos que las cosas estaban bajo control.- miró a sus soldados- Así que me pregunto… ¡¡¿QUÉ COÑO ESTÁ PASANDO PARA QUE ESOS SERES INFERIORES SE OS ESCAPEN Y LLEGUEN A ZONAS TAN CÉNTRICAS?!!-

-¡¡¿ES QUE ACASO DORMÍS CUANDO HACÉIS LAS RONDAS O LOS INVITÁIS A PASAR CON ALFOMBRA ROJA Y TODO?!!- el capitán ahora estaba rojo de ira, y seguramente también por falta de aire- ¡¡¿PORQUE SI ES ASÍ ENTONCES LO PRÓXIMO QUÉ SERÁ?!! ¡¡¿IR JUNTOS DE LA MANITA A BEBER UNA CERVEZA?!! ¡¡¿O TAL VEZ DEJAR QUE OS FOLLEN POR EL CULO MIENTRAS BEBEN VUESTRAS SANGRE?!! ¡¡SI ALGUIEN MÁS ME HACE LLEGAR UN MAL INFORME SOBRE ESTE CASO TAN SENCILLO LO ESTAMPARÉ CONTRA LA PUERTA!!-

Tras esta bronca monumental la sala entera quedó en silencio, desde los novatos y recién graduados hasta los soldados más veteranos estaban pálidos como hojas de papel e incapaces de decir nada por culpa del miedo que tenían al hombre frente a ellos.

-Cuando dije que tenías que animar a tus soldados, no me refería a esto, capitán.-dijo una voz proveniente de la parte superior de la sala, sin que nadie lo hubiera notado.

Esta simple frase hizo que todas las miradas se dirigían al peli plateado, muchos lo miraban con pánico, otros con asombro por hablarle así al capitán y algunos pocos, como Takao, querían que la tierra se los tragara de la vergüenza que sentían.

-¡¡Kiryuu!! ¡¡¿Se puede saber por qué llegas a estas horas?!! ¡¿Y por qué diablos vas vestido así?!- gritó el comandante del escuadrón Sur, enfadado por el comportamiento del joven.

-Tch, básicamente estaba desahogándome y de paso haciendo TÚ trabajo, Petrorus-contestó el peli plata con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y recostado en la pared.

-¡Basta!- gritó el capitán con voz firme, miró a Kiryuu que le sostuvo la mirada, al final suspiró derrotado y dijo- Siéntate de una vez.-

Zero bajó por el pasillo central de la habitación hasta la primera fila donde lo esperaba Takao, al final se sentó a su lado y el ambiente volvió a tensarse, todos estaban atentos al próximo discurso del capitán.

\- Bien, ahora que el ambiente está más calmado-  _ “Sí claro” _ fue el pensamiento colectivo- Como sabréis, dentro de dos semanas se celebrará una fiesta de inauguración en la Torre Aurea de la ciudad, en ella se celebrará la firma del tratado de alianza entre Lucis y Accordo, por ello la Guardia Real nos ha mandado a llamar como apoyo.-

-Se cree que esa noche podría haber un atentado contra la familia Lucis. Como miembros de la Guardia Nocturna, es nuestro deber encargarnos de que los Niveles- e que pululen por las cercanías de la Torre.- acabo de explicar.- Ahora todos a sus puestos de patrulla.-

Tras esas palabras, los agentes fueron saliendo de la sala. En el pasillo, Takao agarró a Zero del brazo y lo arrastró hasta una esquina, lo empujó contra la pared y por su mirada, Zero dedujo que estaba molesto.

-¿Y bien?- dijo el más alto- ¿Se puede saber dónde has estado, Kiryuu?- Zero seguía mirándolo impasible- Me parece cojonudo que quieras estar solo la mayoría del tiempo, el que no soportes la compañía de mucha gente o que no quieras que nadie te ayude con tus cosas, hasta ahí vale, pero…- suspiró y afiló su mirada al más joven- Pero lo menos que puedes hacer es decirme a la cara que te vas a una puta misión suicida, y no que me lo digas en una nota en tu puerta- dijo enseñándole la pequeña nota.

\- ¿Sabes lo preocupado que estaba cuando he ido esta noche a buscarte para la reunión y no estabas? y si no llega a ser porque me he tropezado con el felpudo, ni siquiera habría visto la maldita nota.- se mirada enojada pasó a una de tristeza- Joder, Zero, pensé que… que después de todos estos meses ya podías confiar en mí para decirme las cosas a la cara- suspiró derrotado- pero ya veo que no. Toma, quédate tu puta nota, pero conmigo ya no cuentes más, esta es la última vez que me preocupo por tí.-

Y dicho esto se fue por el pasillo ahora desierto, pero antes de que saliera por la puerta, Zero le agarró del brazo haciendo que se diera la vuelta para mirarlo.

-No es que no confie en ti, Takao- dijo sin una pizca de emoción- pero hay cosas que prefiero no contarle a nadie, y más cuando estas son cosas sobre mi pasado que quiero olvidar- gruñó- la próxima vez dejaré la nota en tu puerta.- Dicho esto lo adelantó y salió del edificio.

-¡Zero! ¡Eso no es lo que quería decir! En serio, estoy por poner cámaras de seguridad por todo el edificio como no me digas a donde vas la próxima vez.- dijo alcanzandolo.

-Cierra el pico, maldito pervertido, pedófilo.- contestó el otro.

_ Dos semanas después… _

El cielo nocturno estaba cubierta de nubes de tormenta, y el frío del mes de Febrero solo hacían de la noche más pesada y lúgubre.

A lo lejos, un enorme torre de intrincada arquitectura clásica-moderna, era iluminada por cientos de luces tanto en su interior como en el exterior, era algo maravilloso, y más con el enorme reloj analógico que marcaba la hora bajo una luz dorada en la cima de la torre.

Takao se encontraba a unos 100m del recinto junto con otros 30 soldados desperdigados por la zona en busca de cualquier señal o movimiento sospechoso.

-Este sitio está desierto, ¿Cómo lo llevas tú Zero?- preguntó el peli verde por el pinganillo que llevaba en la oreja derecha.

“Hmp, demasiados vampiros para mi gusto” contestó la voz del otro joven.

-Oh vamos, disfruta de la fiesta, Kiryuu, tú al menos no estás pasando frío aquí afuera- Bromeó.

“Eso es porque tú culpa, ya te dije que yo prefería enfrentarme a 100 de esas cosas solo, antes que estar aquí.”contestó y colgó.

**(Flash Back)**

_ Se encontraban todos los miembros de la GN en el auditorio del centro la noche antes del gran evento escuchando el plan del Capitán Rogelius. _

_ -Bien, en total vendrán 250 hombres a esta misión, los demás seguirán con las patrullas por la ciudad.- aclaró a todos los presentes- Las listas de los que participarán ya están colgadas, así como los cargos y posiciones que ocuparán.- _

_ -Se establecerá un perímetro de 100 m de distancia alrededor de la Torre divididos cada 25 m por 50 o 60 soldados que supervisarán cualquier movimiento sospechoso.- Explicó el segundo al mando del capitán, Suoh Adams- dentro de la Torre se infiltraran entre el servicio otros 30 hombres que vigilarán el interior junto a la Guardia Real.-  _

_ -Los que estéis dentro de la Torre llevaréis vuestra identificación encima y un arma, pero no la uséis a menos que se trate de una amenaza real, y eso solo se dará si Adams o yo mismo damos la señal de proteger a los civiles.- decía muy serio el capitán- En caso de que eso ocurra deberán escoltar a los civiles hasta los miembros de la Guardia Real que se encargarán de evacuarlos mientras acabáis con la amenaza, ¿He sido claro?- Todo el mundo asintió. _

_ -Bueno, en ese caso repartiremos las funciones de cada uno de los miembros dentro de la Torre: Kasuka Itou serás ayudante de cocina en la planta 4; Endou Arubion camarero de las plantas 23, 24, 25 y 26…- y continuó diciendo los puestos de cada uno hasta que- Kiryuu Zero, camarero de las plantas 48, 49 y 50, las últimas de la Torre, aquí se encontrarán las personas más influyentes de Lucis y Accordo, así que por favor, se amable y no te metas en líos. _

_ Zero miró a Takao con el ceño fruncido esperando a que este saltara para cambiarse de puestos con él, pero el mayor solo levantó los hombros y dijo. _

_ -No pienso ser yo el que tenga que cargar con el muerto de servir a esos estrechos de alta cuna.- _

**(Fin Flash Back)**

-Tch, estúpido Takao- dijo Zero apagando el aparato, iba vestido con unos pantalones negros bajo un largo delantal blanco y una camisa blanca con una pajarita negra, su cabello peinado hacia atrás y una bandeja repleta de copas de champán en la mano derecha.

-Disculpa, ¿Podrías darme una copa?- dijo una voz masculina a su espalda, Kiryuu giró y se encontró con un joven de más o menos 1’80 m, su cabello corto era de un color negro azulado despeinado, cara afilada y atractiva, nariz recta, labios finos pero fuertes y piel pálida contrastaba con el traje negro y zapatos de cuero del mismo color que llevaba puesto,  pero lo más impactante de todo eran sus ojos, de un color azul zafiro, fríos y solitarios como el hielo en la Antártida.

-Oh, sí claro.- fue lo único que logró responder sin sonar demasiado borde, mientras veía como su fuerte mano derecha agarraba con extrema elegancia una de las copas que llevaba.

-Hn- contestó el azabache antes de volver a un grupo de elegantes vampiros que hablaban de una cosa u otra.

_ “Un sangre pura, pero hay algo que no encaja… Bah, da igual.” _ pensó antes de alejarse.

Y así siguió la velada, con Zero maldiciendo cada pocos minutos mientras repartía copas de champán u otras exquisiteces (que ni en sus sueños podría pagar) entre los invitados. 

A las 02:00 am de la noche las luces se apagaron y a los pocos segundos un grito retumbó por todo el edificio seguido de muchos más, en las plantas más altas Zero maldijo, sobretodo cuando la gran multitud de unas 80 personas se abalanzaron hacia los ascensores entre gritos y empujones. Dejó la bandeja en una mesa cercana y empezó a gritar a la multitud.

-¡SILENCIO!- gritó- ¡Quiero que todos se dirig!- pero no pudo acabar por culpa de un hombre obeso y sudoroso que lo empujó mientras gritaba para que le dejasen paso.

Zero notó como el peso de la gravedad hacía su trabajo y lo empujaba hacia el suelo, no podía ni hacer el intento de esquivar la caída por culpa de la multitud de personas a su alrededor, por lo que esperó por el impacto, pero este nunca llegó.

En cambio unas fuertes y cálidas manos lo agarraron, una por la cintura y otra por la altura de los hombros, alzó la vista y vio que era el mismo vampiro de antes, el de ojos azules, lo había cogido justo antes de chocar contra el suelo, lo ayudó a levantarse y Kiryuu dio gracias a los dioses porque las luces estuvieran apagadas o si no ese chico vería como su cara se había tornado roja como un tomate.

-Gracias…- farfulló avergonzado, pero el otro no le respondió, simplemente lo soltó y se volvió a perder entre la multitud  _ “¿Y a este qué coño le pasa?” _ pensó con el ceño fruncido.

Estaba harto, nunca le habían gustado los sitios con tanta gente, y los gritos y el caos entre todos los invitados estaba empezando a rayar sus nervios, además que la actitud arrogante del sangre pura aumentó su enfado hasta que su paciencia se agotó, tras un gruñido se subió en las vallas que separaban la planta de la zona de los ascensores y gritó.

-¡¡BASTA YA!! ¡¡QUE TODO EL MUNDO CIERRE EL PICO DE UNA PUTA VEZ!!- era el mismo tono que utilizaba en la Academia con las chicas de la clase Diurna, con lo que calló a todos los de la sala.- ¡¡HACED UNA MALDITA FILA E ID BAJANDO HASTA LOS PUESTOS DONDE SE ENCUENTRAN LOS MIEMBROS DE LA GUARDIA REAL EN SILENCIO!!- pero al ver que nadie se movía volvió a gritar- ¡¡¡YA!!!-

Y tras ese estallido todos los comensales hicieron lo que el peli plateado les ordenó mientras este se volvía para bajar por las escaleras de incendio para comprobar que no hubiera ningún problema, por ello no se dio cuenta de la brillante e interesante mirada que le dirigió el azabache.


	6. Todo acabó… ¿En serio?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí otro capítulo, espero os guste.  
> Como siempre los personajes pertenecen a sus creadores.  
> Disfrutad!!

Las escaleras estaban oscuras, vacías y en completo silencio, a excepción de los gritos que provenían de las otras salas más abajo, la oscuridad le impedía ver prácticamente nada y tampoco sentía ninguna presencia.

_ “Estúpido, recuerda que tampoco sentiste nada en el almacén del puerto y hasta que no sepas por qué es, mejor mantente alerta a todo.”  _ se regañó el peli plateado mentalmente, salió de nuevo a la sala y suspiró antes de cerrar la puerta.

-D-disculpe…- una voz femenina sacó a Zero de sus pensamientos, era una humana de unos 50-55 años, vestía un mono de color azul celeste y su desordenado cabello se caía del moño que llevaba peinado, en sus ojos se podía ver el miedo e incertidumbre- ¿Cuándo cree que podamos salir de aquí?- preguntó al fin.

-Pfff- resopló- No tengo ni idea, mejor vaya con los de laGuardia Real hasta que pase el peligro.-

-La Guardia solo protege a la familia Lucis y los nobles fundadores del reino- contestó apesadumbrada- No a los visitantes de fuera de Insomnia- acabó.

-Tch, entonces relájese y coma algo, no voy a permitir que pase nada durante mi puesto- contestó arrogante y recargándose contra la pared, adoptando una pose similar a la de Yagari cuando este trataba un asunto aburrido o pesado, como hablar con Cross.

-Gracias- contestó ella antes de marcharse.

Al cabo de un rato, los Guardias habían acabado de distribuir a todos los invitados en pequeños grupos, pero Zero no prestó atención alguna a esto, simplemente volvió a asomarse por las escaleras hasta que entró uno de los Guardias.

Este era de unos 25-30 años a lo sumo, iba vestido con el uniforme reglamentario que constaba de una camiseta negra con chaleco antibalas, unos pantalones, negros también, anchos y unas botas militares, podría ser perfectamente un miembro de la GN si no llevara los pequeños detalles plateados en los bordes del uniforme, el escudo de la casa real  _ (que constaba de una mujer con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus brazos, tras ella se alzaba el sol y la envolvían por la espalda dos dragones)  _ y como no, la pistola reglamentaria.

-¡Ey tú! ¿No deberías estar peleando? o al menos vigilando que ninguna de esas cosas nos ataque- preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Y tú no deberías estar haciendo de niñera de toda esa gente?- contestó Zero con los brazos cruzados y recostado en la barandilla de las escaleras.- Aunque… Cualquiera diría por tu tono que tienes miedo de ellos.- dijo con una sonrisa burlona de medio lado

-¡¡Cierra el pico, estúpido y bueno para nada Nivel-e!!- Le apuntó con la pistola a la cabeza- ¿Te crees que eres mejor que los demás porque alguien de tan baja categoría ha logrado unirse a la Guardia Nocturna? No me hagas reír, así que dime… ¿Cuantas pollas has tenido que chupar antes de que siquiera te dirigieran una mirada.- preguntó con burla y asco.

-De seguro que menos que tú, estoy seguro de que a los oficiales les encanta joderte uno tras otro mientras rogabas por un mísero ascenso hasta tu puesto.- El otro se había ido poniendo rojo de ira a medida que Zero comentaba su teoría sobre el hombre.

-¡¡Maldito hijo de puta!! ¡Si no quieres que te pegue un tiro ahora mismo retira lo que has dicho!- gritó mientras le apuntaba con su arma a la cabeza- ¡¡Vamos!!-

-Uy que miedo, estoy temblando- seguía sonriendo Zero sin moverse ni un centímetro.

-¡¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?!- dijo otra voz más grave.

Ambos se giraron, y en la puerta habían dos hombres, uno con el mismo uniforme que el Guardia, solo que con más medallas, y el otro iba vestido de gala con un uniforme negro, una capa del mismo color, joyas doradas y un extraño aparato metálico en la pierna izquierda.

-¡Comandante!- gritó poniéndose en posición de saludo militar.

-¿Y bien?- exigió con voz dura.- Espero que ambos estén al tanto de nuestra precaria situación-

-¡Por supuesto comandante! No tengo excusa alguna para esta situación- Zero resopló mientras rodaba los ojos, cosa que causó que el “Comandante” lo mirara con ojos fríos.

-¿Acaso te hace gracia, muchacho?- se acercó hasta quedar a un metro de distancia de Zero- ¿Crees que es cosa de risa el que estemos atrapados en estas plantas por culpa de esas criaturas inmundas y sin valor? ¿O es que estás de acuerdo con el ataque porque te sientes cercano a ellos, ex-humano?- escupió con desprecio.

Zero se irguió un poco y le retó con la mirada manteniéndola fría y a la misma altura que la del otro. Detrás de ellos, junto al Guardia y al otro hombre entró un tercero, el nombrado vampiro de ojos azules.

-Señor- empezó suave y educado- Si estamos en esta estúpida y risible situación es únicamente por su incompetencia y la de sus hombres a la hora de actuar contra esos Niveles-E- y antes de que el hombre pudiera interrumpirlo continuó.

\- Una situación que si se tomara otro procedimiento ya estaría acabada, pero no, en vez de eso estamos aquí protegiendo a vampiros de clase noble que son muy capaces de protegerse a sí mismos y a los humanos, con lo cual dudo mucho que la misión se acabe tan rápido.-

El comandante estaba rojo de ira y tras él, los otros dos hombres que no formaban parte de la Guardia miraban interesados al joven peli plateado, por lo que, antes de que el soldado volviera a decir algo degradante y venenoso, el hombre con la capa se adelantó.

-¿Cómo sabes que ese plan funcionará?- preguntó con mucha curiosidad a lo que Zero resopló.

-Pfff, según los informes de mis compañeros han logrado detener a los Niveles-e en las plantas 15 y 23 antes de que la Guardia los obligara a retirarse para proteger a los invitados- resopló mirando al Comandante antes de volver a mirar al hombre.- Visto desde una perspectiva militar tenemos dos puntos débiles, la zona de la planta 23 donde los primeros Niveles-e intentas continuar el asalto y el segundo son las personas que están atrapadas entre los pisos 15 y 23.-

-Con esto en mente hay que priorizar uno de los dos puntos, en este caso serían los invitados atrapados, por lo que hay que pensar una manera rápida y silenciosa de sacar a la gente allí.-

-¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo?- preguntó con sorna el soldado mayor, “Ogro gruñón” según el reción apodo de Zero- Mis hombres no han podido avanzar por culpa de esos Niveles-e, así que dudo que tú logres cambiar eso.- Zero sonrió.

-Muy fácil, por las escaleras.-

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡¿Qué acaso no escuchas?! Las escaleras están infestadas de esas cosas.-

-Estas no- ante eso el hombre calló- puede que las escaleras principales estén bloqueadas por esas cosas, pero estas no. Según los planos arquitectónicos de la Torre, estas escaleras de emergencia llevan sin usarse más de 20 años, hay una puerta en cada planta y los Niveles-e no las han descubierto porque no tienen capacidad de pensar a menos que los controle un sangre pura.-

-La idea es llegar a los pisos 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21 y 22 a través de estas escaleras y evacuar a los invitados a las otras plantas. Una vez hecho esto, los miembros de la GN que están en la Torre entran en las escaleras mientras que se aseguran las puertas por fuera. Del resto nos encargamos nosotros cuando lleguemos a ese punto.- concluyó.

-No me hagas reír, los miembros de la GN solo obedecen a los altos cargos, nadie escuchará a alguien como tú.- se volvió al hombre con capa- Señor, déjenos esto a nosotros, conozco a esos tipos y si en todas estas semanas han sido incapaces de librarse de esta plaga que andan por las calles, dudo que lo logren ahora y menos con un mocoso como líder.- el hombre, antes convencido en las palabras de Zero, parecía dudar al escuchar al “Ogro gruñón”.

-Es verdad, ninguno haría caso a un mocoso- dijo Zero llamando la atención de todos- A menos que ese mocoso sea el tercer al mando de la GN y que mis hombres quieran rebelarse contra mí, cosa que, por experiencia propia, saben que es sinónimo de suicidio.- acabó con una sonrisa yandere, se volvió al hombre.

\- Me da igual si no me cree, si dentro de 30 minutos no ha cambiado la situación lo haré por mi cuenta, me importa poco o nada tener el permiso de estos- dijo señalando a los soldados- y le aseguro que mis hombres hará solo y únicamente lo que yo les diga, si ahora son tan dóciles es por mí, si por ellos fuera ya estarían cargándose a esas cosas- y dicho esto se volvió a recostar en la barandilla- Solo es cuestión de tiempo.- 

_ 45 minutos después… _

-¡Bien chicos! Ya sabéis que hay que hacer ahora- dijo el peliplata con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho- Grupo 1 y 2 os encargáis del atasco en la planta 15, grupo 3 y a las plantas 16-22, limpiad la zona rápido y aniquilar a todos los que bajen, yo me encargaré de que lo hagan. Cuando todo esté limpio comunicadlo por el walkie y avisaré al capitán. ¡En marcha!-

La escaleras retumbaban con las numerosas pisadas de los 30 hombres de la GN que bajaban emocionados a los puestos que Kiryuu había asignado, al fin entraban en acción, así que fueron entrando a los diferentes pisos para acabar con la amenaza.

Zero se paró frente a la puerta del piso 23 y se apoyó sobre ella sin hacer el menor ruido, ni un solo ruido provenía de dentro, pero esta vez, sí notó la presencia de los Niveles-e, dentro de la habitación había 20 y fuera de esta, en las escaleras principales 15 más, en total eran 35.

_ “Tampoco es para tanto, yo he peleado contra más de estos en las misiones de la Asociación.” _

Abrió la puerta de un portazo y empezó a disparar en todas direcciones, cada tiro siendo certero y terminando con la vida de esas criaturas, algo sencillo, el barullo de dentro atrajo a los 15 seres de las escaleras cuando ya había matado a 8.

Se abalanzaron sobre él con ganas de beberse su sangre, pero con su característica gracia y habilidad los fue esquivando uno tras otro a la vez que disparaba y acababa con ellos.

Al cabo de un rato, lo único que se podía describir en esa oscura habitación era el inconfundible olor a pólvora, sangre y muerte, además de eso, un silencio absoluto.

“Aquí informe grupo 1 y 2: Limpio... Aquí informe grupo 3 y 4: Limpio”

-Aquí Kiryuu, todo despejado, procedo a dar la orden al capitán Rogelius. Misión limpieza, acabada. Puede proceder a evacuar a los invitados.- respondió Zero por el walkie.

-Muy bien Kiryuu- se escuchó al capitán Rogelius.- Empieza evacuación, comuniquen a los invitados del pase libre.-

-Recibido- respondieron los grupos del 1 al 4.

Zero subió de nuevo las escaleras hasta la última planta, entró a la sala y lo primero que se encontró fueron dos pistolas apuntándole.

-Que agradable recibimiento- comentó con sorna- Solo venía a informar de que no hay peligro los equipos de emergencia están abajo y que ya pueden evacuar el edificio, blah, blah, blah…-

Se giró para marcharse, pero antes de salir por la puerta por la que había entrado, se giró al Ogro gruñón que estaba hablando con el hombre de la capa y dijo.

-Solo para que lo sepas, esto ha empezado a las 02:00am, mi equipo ha intervenido a las 04:15 am y ahora son las 05:00 am, hemos acabado en 45 minutos mientras que tus hombres han tardado 2 horas y 15 minutos en hacer… ¿Qué exactamente? Oh sí, en dividir la manada de Niveles-e en 8 plantas y dejar a un grupo de civiles entre medio de estas.- sonrió.

-Si al menos hubierais acabado con alguna parte lo dejaría estar, pero lo unico que habeis hecho ha sido poner barricadas para que no siguieran subiendo y comeros las uñas del miedo pensando que alguien os salvaría, esta vez habéis tenido suerte, pero ¿Qué pasará la próxima vez que no estemos?- se puso serio- Si no valeis para matar a esas cosas, no sé por qué estáis en la Guardia, solo sois una pérdida de aire y munición.- y con esto dicho se marchó dejando a todos los presentes en silencio, algunos pensando en sus palabras, otros sin entender nada y unos pocos muriéndose de rabia al escuchar esas palabras.

_ Fuera de la Torre… _

-¡¡Zeeeroooo!!- pero antes de que el dueño de esa voz pudiera siquiera tocarlo, el peli plateado se apartó del camino antes de darle un codazo que lo derribó en el suelo.- ¡Eres muy cruel! ¡Y yo que estaba preocupado por ti!- se quejaba Takao.

-Sí, sí… Lo que tú digas- contestó sin prestarle mucha atención- Oye, vamonos ya, tengo sueño.-

-Jajaja… los vampiros no duermen por la noche, Zero.- bromeó el peliverde- Además, el capitán no ha dicho que nos pudiésemos ir aún.-

-Hn, yo soy la excepción a esa norma.- contraatacó- Vamos.- empezó a marcharse.

-Per Zero,  ¿Acaso  me escuchas? No contestes, pero el capi-

-Si se queja que se aguante, ya he tenido bastante de tantos vampiros por una noche- contestó y se marchó seguido de Takao que seguía replicando por su manía de no obedecer las órdenes.

Para cuando todos los invitados habían sido evacuados, el capitán Rogelius se enteró de la marcha de Kiryuu y empezó a despotricar sobre él, estaba escarmentando a los otros soldados cuando una voz profunda y elegante dijo.

-Capitán de la Guardia Nocturna, Rogelius Petra- este se giró, y al ver de quien se trataba hizo un saludo militar lleno de respeto, cosa que todos los miembros de la GN imitaron.

-Señor, ¿A qué debo este honor?- preguntó con una voz tan dócil que muchos de sus hombres se preguntaban si estaban soñando.

-Uno de sus hombres hizo que esta amenaza fuera abatida y me gustaría agradecérselo personalmente, si no es molestia.-

-Por supuesto, señor, y ¿Cuál es el nombre de eses soldado?-

-Lo cierto es que no lo sé, nunca llegó a mencionarlo y tampoco lo llevaba escrito en el uniforme de camarero, pero recuerdo muy bien sus rasgos, unos que son muy difíciles de pasar por alto; es joven y tiene el cabello de color plateado, piel clara, un fino rostro y unos peculiares ojos amatistas.-

Tras esa descripción el capitán supo perfectamente de quién se trataba, y mientras su enfado aumentaba hacia cierto sujeto, con una voz demasiado calmada contestó.

-Lo lamento mucho, señor, pero ese vampiro se ha marchado hace un rato-

-Oh, ya veo, es una lástima, bueno, entonces prosigan con su tarea.- y tras eso se marchó dejando al capitán aún más enfadado.

Las ambulancias se retiraron, los civiles fueron revisados y devueltos a sus casas u hoteles, con todo en orden y bajo la vigilancia de la policía metropolitana, los miembros de la GN se marcharon con su jefe refunfuñando y preparando un bonito discurso para sus dos soldados ausentes, cuando sonó su teléfono indicando la llegada de un mensaje.

Tiritiritiriri tiriri tiritiri...

“Holo jefe, he pasado por tu oficina y te he dejado encima de la mesa el informe, con lo cual no me molestes esta noche. A por cierto, antes de que se me olvide, mañana es mi noche libre, por lo que ahórrate el sermón.”

Tu tut tut tu tut...

-Grrrrrrr- el capitán estaba rojo- ¡¡KIRYUUUUU!!-

_ En la habitación de Zero… _

-Achuus- estornudó el peli plateado mientras miraba por la ventana.- Hm, creo que alguien está hablando de mí, bah.- y tras eso cerró las cortinas y se metió en el futón, listo para dormir.


	7. Otro día cualquiera… ¿Problemas?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sieento mucho no haber atualizado antes, gomeeen.  
> Pero ya estoy aquí, disfrutad de la lectura.

Un suspiro cansado fue todo lo que salió del joven peli plateado que se encontraba apoyado en la barra de “su” cocina. 

Miró el reloj, las 20:09 pm, tenía 21 minutos para acabarse de preparar el café, tomárselo y correr al centro de la GN, otra vez... eso sin contar que apareciera Takao como madre gallina y se lo llevara a rastras sermoneando que siempre vivía al límite, por dios, no tenía que estar ahí hasta las 21:00 pm, así que, ¿Por qué correr?

La garganta le ardía como si un torrente de fuego subiese y bajase por ella a toda velocidad, a esto había que sumarle el incipiente dolor de cabeza que se le empezaba a formar  _ “Genial, tenía que ser justo ahora, estúpida sed de sangre.” _

Tras otro suspiro se alejó de la barra y fue a una estantería, de allí cogió una caja que ponía “Preparado de condimentos: hinojo, cebolla, ajo y pimienta. Los cuatro condimentos que necesitas para la dieta.” con eso escrito ningún vampiro se acercaría a ese botecito, por lo que Zero no tenía que preocuparse de nada.

Lo abrió y miró las pocas pastillas que le quedaban,  _ “Tendré que conseguir más” _ cogió dos y volvió a colocar el tarro en su sitio, en ese momento, la cafetera silbó y tras servirse una buena taza de café negro humeante se tomó las pastillas seguidas de dicha taza caliente.

_ “Dos pastillas… 7 horas…” _ pensó.

Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii pipipi piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

_ “Aquí está el que faltaba”  _ rodó los ojos y fue a la puerta del apartamento, la abrió y allí estaba su “querido” amigo, vecino, casero… lo que sea.

-¡Zeeroo!- gritó lanzándose listo para darle un fuerte abrazo, cosa que no logró.

-¿Qué quieres Takao?- preguntó mirando al suelo donde posaba su compañero de trabajo, el cual había caído cuando Zero se había apartado del abrazo.

-Que cruel eres, siempre rechazando todos mis actos de amor, repudiando mis sentimientos por tí y actuando con ese frío carácter- se llevó una mano al pecho, donde está el corazón, y desde el suelo miró con ojos lagrimosos a Kiryuu- Puedes actuar tan hosco como quieras, pero yo se que en el fondo eres un cachito de pan, un uke tan frágil que espera a alguien que lo cuide y proteja- empezó a dramatizar.

-¿De qué coño hablas? ¿Uke? ¿Alguien que me cuide y proteja?- preguntaba Zero entre confundido y enfadado por llamarlo débil, el otro seguía despotricando en el suelo hasta que a Zero se le hinchó una vena en la frente  y le dio un fuerte coscorrón al peli verde.- ¡Tonto, callate ya, molestas!-

-¡¡Auu!! ¡Retiro lo dicho, me compadezco de quien vaya a ser tu compañero, tendrá que soportar tu mal genio! ¡Bruto!- se quejaba Takao antes de ponerse de pie.

-Eres una reina del drama, Takao.- volvió a suspirar por tercera vez el oji amatista, miró el reloj 20:28 pm- Mejor vamonos ya- y fue a la puerta a coger su chaqueta, cuando el otro le agarró de la muñeca- ¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó fastidiado.

-¿No pensarás ir así vestido, verdad?- 

Zero se miró en el espejo, llevaba unos pantalones negros ajustados con varias cadenas plateadas en el cinturón, un jersey también negro y ajustado de manga larga y cuello alto con los hombros descubiertos y unas botas militares hasta la mitad de las pantorrillas, su cabello estaba revuelto y algo húmedo por su reciente ducha y sus típicos aretes en las orejas.

-No veo qué problema hay con mi ropa.- concluyó.

-Zero, todo tú parece un cartel luminoso que dice “Fóllame”, como sigas así te aseguro que más de uno pensará en cómo violarte.- dijo completamente serio y con una creciente aura de protección a su alrededor.

“ _ Ya entró en modo hermano sobreprotector” _ -pensó con una gotita en la sien.- Si alguno piensa siquiera en acercarse, que lo intente, lo estaré esperando- dijo alzando a Bloody Rose y besando el cañón antes de colocarlo en su cintura.

-¡¡Zero!!- gritó sonrojado Takao, por la erótica imagen de su amigo- Además podrías resfriarte si vas con una ropa tan fina.- intentó convencerlo de otra forma.

-Por eso me voy a poner la chaqueta, claro si me sueltas.- entrecerró los ojos y se inclinó hacia él con una sonrisa traviesa.- a menos que quieras faltar al trabajo por motivos… personales.- acabó lamiéndose los labios e inclinándose hacia él.

-¡¡ZERO!!- gritó soltando la mano y retrocediendo hasta el pasillo fuera del apartamento rojo como una remolacha.

-Era broma, bro-ma. - dijo incluso separando las sílabas- Además no eres mi tipo, prefiero a los chicos con músculos, que crean que tienen el control cuando en verdad soy yo quien maneja la situación.- acabó con una sonrisa lobuna. 

-¡¡ZEROO!!- volvió a gritar.

-Por dios Takao, pareces una histérica.- acabó antes de coger su chaqueta negra, salir del apartamento y cerrar la puerta con llave.

-¿Has tomado ese café raro otra vez, verdad?- 

-No se de qué me hablas.- mintió perfectamente.

-Siempre que tomas “ese” café actúas más libertino, como cuando intentas ocultar algo. Y solo es ese tipo porque con los demás cafés nunca te comportas así.- dijo mirando como el peli plateado se acercaba a las escaleras- ¿Sabes que puedes confiar en mi, verdad? - se acercó hasta tenerlo a unos centímetros de distancia y lo abrazó.- Siempre me tendrás a tu lado.- acabó dándole un beso en la frente al más joven.

Zero no sabía qué responder, no quería contarle que tenía que tomar las tabletas de sangre, que su cuerpo no las toleraba y que eso le provocaba un dolor horrible, pero tampoco quería mentirle diciendo que a lo sabía, que en él siempre podría apoyarse, porque si algo había aprendido a lo largo de su corta y desgraciada vida, era que nada dura para siempre, y mucho menos si hay sentimientos involucrados de por medio.

Así que no dijo nada, simplemente respiró ese olor a canela y regaliz típicos en el cuerpo de su amigo que afirmaba que realmente estaba allí  y cerró los ojos disfrutando del momento.

Takao por su parte tenía la barbilla apoyada en la suave cabellera de Zero, notaba la tensión y rigidez de su cuerpo cada vez que lo abrazaba, y esta, no era distinta, oía los acelerados latidos de su amigo y en su interior deseaba que este se fijara más en él, que le confiara ese secreto que tanto le hacía sufrir… pero conociendo al más bajo, sería imposible.

-Takao… vamos a llegar tarde- dijo Zero aun en el abrazo del peliverde, y en cuanto este notó la uña de Kiryuu clavándose en su costado pegó un brinco.

-¡Aah! ¡Zerooo! ¿Por qué me pegas? Y yo que solo intento animarte- dijo lloroso.

-Es culpa tuya por ser tan pegajoso.- contestó yendose sin mirar atrás.- No te voy a esperar.-

Y dicho esto, ambos se marcharon volviendo a su estado habitual de bromas y juegos.

Al llegar al edificio de la GN, nadie se extrañó cuando la encargada de la sección de espionaje, Miza Alissaya, le ordenó al peli plata ir a ver al capitán a su despacho, llegó frente a la puerta negra donde en un cartel podía verse “ _ Capitán de la Guardia Nocturna Rogelius Petra”. _

-Vaya, pero miren a quién tenemos aquí.- Zero se giró y allí estaba Petrorus, el comandante de la división del Sur, un joven de 25 años y más alto que Takao, de piel oscura y ojos verdes como un bosque, llevaba el uniforme negro de comandante, que se diferenciaba de los otros porque en vez de estar acabado en detalles de plata, eran blancos y la estrella de seis puntas plateada y azul lo diferenciaba como un miembro de la división del Sur.

Él pertenecía a una familia de vampiros noble y muy conocida, la casa Lumina, que mostraba gran respeto, admiración y fidelidad a la familia real y al reino en sí, todos los miembros de su familia, tanto hombres como mujeres habían formado parte, o bien de la guardia Nocturna o de la guardia Real; hasta que decidían seguir con la herencia familiar, un gran conglomerado de empresas farmacéuticas cedidas por la casa real hacía ya miles de años, por ello su dedicación y agradecimiento con la familia Lucis.

Petrorus, al igual que toda su estirpe, admiraba y reverenciaba a la familia real, mientras que para Zero, el simple hecho de que existiera una monarquía vampírica en este mundo también, le hacían venir arcadas, todo ese sistema le recordaba a Kuran, su  desagradable experiencia con el “Rey” de los vampiros de su propio mundo le habían hecho aborrecer todo lo referente con la opulencia y pomposidad de la monarquía, por ello, cuanto más lejos de ellos, mejor.

Por esa diferencia de opiniones, los dos de ellos no habían congeniado nunca, y dudaba que algún día llegaran a tratarse sin insultos, pero también estaba el hecho de que Zero, con apenas 19 años hubiese llegado a ser el tercero al mando de toda la GN, y Petrorus tan competitivo como era no había asimilado nunca ese hecho.

-¿Qué quieres?- el ojiverde sonrió torcido y se acercó hasta quedar a medio palmo de Zero.

-Bueno, pasé a saludarte, o mejor dicho a despedirme de ti por última vez, con lo enfadado que estaba el capitán el otro día, creo que esta será la última noche que camines por estos pasillos.- lo miró desde arriba.

\- No me mal interpretes, pero odio a la gente como tú, aquellos que son incapaces de reconocer cuál es SU LUGAR en la escala social; los que no respetan a los que están por encima suyo y que les han dado un lugar donde vivir, aunque sea como cucarachas, por ello, espero que todo en la vida de ahora en adelante, te vaya mal.- acabó con una sonrisa y se fue por el pasillo.- Chau.-

Zero rodó los ojos, ciertamente, después de meses de tener que soportarlo se había acostumbrado al temperamento del más alto, y además, había recibido insultos peores que ese, miró a la puerta y entró sin picar ni anunciarse.

-¿Qué quieres, viejo?- preguntó desganado.

El despacho constaba de una habitación vacía de decoración, paredes oscuras con solo una ventana en el fondo y una estantería con varios libros a la derecha, en el centro de la sala estaba el escritorio del capitán repleto de papeles y frente a este dos sillas; el capitán estaba (o había estado) concentrado en unos papeles, pero ahora miraba fijamente a Kiryuu con sus ojos entrenados, al final suspiró y le indicó que se sentara.

-Cuando la situación de los rehenes se solucionó tan rápido, por un momento pensé que todo había salido de acuerdo al plan, ya sabes… la Guardi Real había derrotado a esas cosas mientras que los invitados se habían comportado gracias a la presencia de mis hombres en las instalaciones...- empezó colocandose un cigarro en la boca, pero miró a Zero cuando bufó.- ¿Te hace gracia?-

-La Guardia Real no vale una mierda, no saben hacer nada más que esconderse en una esquina.-

-Te equivocas.- dijo empezando a enfadarse- La Guardia Real estaba lista para el ataque, ellos usan métodos diferentes al nuestro, nosotros vamos a por la acción, pero ellos lo planifican todo, cada paso, cada cosa que puede salir mal, y crean un segundo plan por si acaso pero tú… PERO DECIDISTE QUE IBAN MUY LENTOS Y PREFERISTE SER TÚ EL QUE ACABARA CON LOS NIVELES-E, GRACIAS A TÍ HE RECIBIDO QUEJAS DE UNO DE LOS ALTOS COMANDANTES DE LA GUARDIA REAL ¿CREES QUE TENGO QUE AGUANTARLO?- gritó golpeando la mesa con los puños.

El silencio que siguió solo era entorpecido por la agitada respiración del capitán antes de que volviera a sentarse en su silla

-Kiryuu- volvió a empezar con voz calmada pero tensa- espero que sepas que con tu comportamiento de la última noche debería despedirte. Has infringido muchas normas y siempre, en cada misión, te saltas mis órdenes, pero...- suspiró otra vez.

-Pero no lo va a hacer por…-

-No lo voy a hacer, porque desde que llegaste a este equipo hemos logrado muchas victorias, porque gracias a que interviniste en aquella delicada situación salvaste a todas las personas que estaban atrapadas en los pisos... ¿16 y 23? Bueno, da igual- lo miró atentamente- No voy a despedirte, pero tu comportamiento tampoco puede quedar sin castigo, por ello, Kiryuu Zero, tercer al mando de la Guardia Nocturna, quedas suspendido de tu puesto y tus tareas dos semanas.-

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Pero si acab-! -

-Da gracias a que son solo dos semanas y que la Guardia Real haya decidido no intervenir en este asunto.- le interrumpió con voz fría- Ahora márchate a casa y no vuelvas por aquí hasta que tu castigo haya acabado.-

Tras esas palabras, Zero se levantó del asiento enfadado y salió del despacho dando un portazo, por el pasillo vio a Petrorus que sonreía al verlo enfadado, aunque no era por lo que el mayor pensaba, eso lo consoló, no podía esperar a que acabaran esas dos semanas y ver la cara que ponía el ojiverde cuando lo viera de nuevo en su puesto.

_ Dos semanas después… _

Bibibibip, bibibibip, bibibibip, bibi-

“ _ Estúpido despertador, ugh” _

Unos ojos amatistas empañados aún por el sueño miraron hacia la ventana, por esta se veía la silueta de los edificios de la ciudad y la tenue luz de las farolas mientras el cielo, mayoritariamente oscuro, empezaba a teñirse con los primeros tonos rosados que anunciaban el cercano amanecer.

El peli plateado se revolvió aún entre las cobijas el edredón del futón, fuera hacía frío (normal si se considera que están a finales de Febrero, pero por mucho que a Zero le hubiese gustado quedarse a dormir un poco más, tenía que ir a trabajar para ganarse el sustento.

Salió de la calidad de su “cama” y se dirigió al armario, se vistió con unos pantalones tejanos azul oscuro, unas botas marrones hasta los tobillos (NA: Como las que se usan para hacer senderismo.) y un jersey grueso de lana color crema, se peinó un poco, o lo intentó, y recogió el futón junto con el pijama.

Eran las 05:45 am y tenía que estar en el trabajo a las 06:15 am para preparar las pastas, pasteles, y cerciorarse de que todos los productos estuvieran listos para la hora de abrir a las 07:30 am, con esto en mente se sirvió en una taza el café que sobró de la noche anterior, lo calentó, se lo bebió de un trago cogió su macuto y su chaqueta negra antes de salir del apartamento.

El aire frío de la mañana fue lo primero que recibió nada más salir del edificio, se subió las solapas de la chaqueta y guardó las manos en sus bolsillos bajó por varias calles hasta llegar a la estación de metro, desde allí cogió la línea 1 que lo llevó hasta la estación de la plaza Astrum.

El lugar era enorme, un gran rectángulo empedrado de 1,5 km envuelto por varios árboles y esculturas de diversos animales que Zero seguía sin conocer el nombre, bueno, al menos de la mayoría; esta plaza estaba situada en una de las zonas de lujo de la ciudad y siempre estaba llena de turistas, comunicaba con las otras zonas a través del metro y de la carretera principal que daba al final de la recta.

Entró en una tienda con el letrero  _ “Momentum Felicitatis” _ , por dentro era elegante y desde allí podía verse perfectamente el gran obelisco con distintos grabados y representaciones que contaban una parte de la historia del reino.

-¡Hey! Buenos días Zero.- dijo una joven de cabellera castaña oscura por los hombros y unas pequeñas gafas cuadradas, iba vestida con el uniforme de la tienda y en sus manos llevaba  varias cajas.- Mikeyl está en la cocina, te lleva esperando desde hace 5 minutos, jajaja, que os divirtáis.-  salió por la puerta que Zero había dejado abierta.

El peli plateado entró en la parte trasera donde dejó su chaqueta y ropa para cambiarse por su uniforme, este consistía en unos zapatos negros brillantes, pantalones negros con finas rayas verticales de color gris, camisa blanca con una pajarita negra y un delantal de cintura hasta los tobillos de color negro, se mojó el pelo y se lo peinó hacia atrás dándole un aire seductor y con sus aretes daba la sensación del chico rebelde que era.

Entró en la cocina donde se encontró con una imagen bastante familiar estos días, un chico de 24 años de cabello rojo fuego y vestido con el mismo uniforme que Kiryuu, maldecía a varias sartenes y utensilios por no hacerle caso, se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y dijo con voz seca.

-Lo estás usando al revés- el chico se giró y fijó su afilada mirada parda en el peli plateado.

-Al fin su alteza se digna a aparecer- dijo con burla, pero después de verlo de arriba a abajo detenidamente sonrió.- aunque te perdono el retraso por lo sexy que se te ve con el uniforme- acabó relamiéndose los labios y mandandole una mirada lujuriosa.

-Lárgate de aquí, este es mi territorio y tú solo lo contaminas con tu presencia.- respondió enfadado.

-Jajajajaja, por supuesto, como ordene, oh su majestad el Príncipe del Hielo.- dijo marchándose hacia la puerta y haciendo una reverencia al pasar al lado del peli plata.- Estás como un bombón.- susurró en su oído antes de salir por completo.

-Tch.- masculló antes de cerrar la puerta cuando Mikeyl salió, se acercó a la mesa y vio las diferentes pastas que tenía que hacer hoy, suspiro y se puso manos a la obra.

Hacía diez días la cafetería donde trabajaba había cerrado por la falta de clientes y porque el jefe había decidido marcharse de la ciudad, pero antes de eso había mandado el currículum de Zero, ya que era su único camarero, a la cafetería de su amigo, pero este ya tenía la plantilla llena.

Por un momento el peli plateado había pensado que se quedaría sin trabajo, y sin su puesto en la GN por la noche durante esas dos semanas no le extrañaría nada si un día Takao volvía de patrullar y él se había pegado un tiro, por darle demasiadas vueltas al coco.

Pero por suerte para él, o porque le había dado pena al amigo de su jefe, este le había recomendado otra dirección que con suerte, si necesitara otro par de manos. Y así había sido, donde ahora trabajaba, el lugar lo dirigía una vampiresa de unos 50 años muy estricta y con una preocupante obsesión por los chicos y chicas lindos.

Nada más ver a Zero los ojos de la mujer habían brillado con estrellitas por un breve momento antes de volver a endurecerse y mandar al peli plata a ponerse el uniforme, cuando salió la mujer estaba encantada y para el final del día ya tenía un contrato provisional sobre la mesa. 

Había conocido a sus compañeros al día siguiente, dos chicas y un chico; la primera era de baja estatura y cabellera y ojos marrones tras unas gafas, era bastante amable y divertida pero muy dedicada a sus tareas, su nombre era Alyss Chamber y era humana. 

Mikeyl Anderlem, un joven vampiro civil alto y musculoso que, desde un principio se había obsesionado con Kiryuu, era un maldito pervertido que no dejaba de tirarle indirectas y miradas cargadas de deseo y lujuria.

Y por último estaba la otra joven, de 26 años y con el mismo carácter de la dueña, su hija, Mayala Nix,  una despampanante vampiresa de clase noble que, como todas las mujeres del reino, estaba obsesionada con la família Real, en especial con el heredero al trono, era una chica muy atractiva, tenía las curvas en los sitios adecuados y muy bien proporcionados, su larga cabellera rubia le llegaba hasta la cintura y sus ojos grises y afilados como el acero dejaban caer siempre un insulto o dos al día.

Zero siempre tenía encontronazos con Mayala, sobretodo cuando su madre no estaba, que era toda la semana a excepción del sábado que iba de 17 a 18h de la tarde a ver como iban las cosas.

-¿Dónde está Mayala?- preguntó al salir de la cocina con varias bandejas con pastas para ir colocandolas en el amplio y largo mostrador, Mikeyl que estaba terminando de limpiar las mesas se encogió de hombros.

-Ni idea, pero conociéndola como la conozco de seguro con el club de fans del Príncipe.- dijo con voz agria. A Mikeyl tampoco le gustaba nada la familia Real, Zero no tenía ni idea de por qué, pero el que no le agradara el príncipe le daba un punto a su favor. 

El día fue, como siempre, ajetreado, el que la cafetería se encontrase en una zona turística y cerca de la zona de negocios de la ciudad provocaba que cada día cientos de clientes entrasen a tomar algo, por ello, los cuatro estaban siempre ajetreados, bueno tres,ya que Mayala la mayoría de las veces no estaba nada más que las últimas horas, o a veces ni eso.

Hoy le tocaba a Zero cerrar, y sería el último día porque a partir de mañana volvía a incorporarse a la GN, y eso, era algo que no podía esperar. El reloj acababa de tocar las 22:00 pm, los últimos clientes se habían marchado hacía ya 10 minutos, el cielo estaba de nuevo cubierto por el manto de estrellas y Kiryuu acababa de cerrar el local cuando dos hombres se posicionaron a sus espaldas.

-Kiryuu Zero- dijo una voz grave, el joven se giró y levantó una ceja al hombre frente a él, este era alto y con ojos marrones claros, pero era lo único que podía distinguir en la oscuridad.- Acompáñenos amablemente y no haremos uso de la fuerza- acabó con voz neutra.

-¿Y si me niego?- el otro hombre, este de ojos verdes, sacó una pistola, Zero abrió los ojos y giró a su derecha a la vez que el agente intentó agarrarlo.- Ya veo, entonces creo que paso.-

Se había centrado en esos dos hombres descuidando sus alrededores, por lo que cuando quiso salir corriendo no notó como un tercer agente se colocó a sus espaldas y le cubrió tanto la boca como la nariz con un pañuelo empapado de algún químico para dormirlo.

_ “Mierda.” _ fue lo último que pensó antes de que su borrosa visión se tornara completamente negra.


	8. Después de la tempestad… llega la calma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueeno, aquí está la continuación... jejeje.  
> Espero que os guste.

El ronroneo del motor fue lo primero que oyó Zero cuando su mente volvió a ser funcional, abrió los ojos y a medida que su visión se volvía más nítida se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en el asiento trasero de un coche, a través de la ventana vio la oscuridad de la noche, por lo que no debía de haber pasado mucho tiempo inconsciente.

Los dos hombres en la parte delantera hablaban tranquilamente con la cadena de música de fondo, desde su posición pudo ver que ambos hombres estaban ya bien entrados en la edad de los 40 y por su energía, ambos, eran vampiros nobles.

No habían ataduras ni en sus muñecas ni en sus piernas que le impidiesen moverse, por lo que, llevó sus manos a la cintura en busca de la Bloody Rose, pero no estaba allí.

_ “Claro Zero, dos hombres te secuestran y te dejan armado, obvio.”   _ pensó mientras soltaba un bufido.

-Vaya, ya estás despierto- dijo el hombre rubio en el asiento del copiloto.- Lamento lo de antes, pero sabiendo la aversión que tienen los de la Guarda Nocturna a la la Guardia Real, dudamos que nos atendieras civilizadamente.-

-Claro, porque amenazar a una persona que no sabes si es un civil o no en vez de saludar y que tu compañero tenga una pistola en la mano antes de presentarse es lo más civilizado del mundo- ironizó el peli plata.- Y por no hablar del truco del cloroformo, pero claro, que voy a saber yo que vengo de la GN, ¿no?- acabó con sarcasmo.

-Ante la duda opta siempre por la opción más segura, y en este caso teníamos las de perder si no actuábamos así.- contestó el rubio con una mueca.

-Sigfried, no hace falta que le contestes, nuestro objetivo está cumplido punto.- dijo el otro.

-Pero Weiss, el chico lo ha pasado mal y-

-Es solo un ex-humano que pronto caerá en la locura de Nivel-E, de lo único que tienes que preocuparte es de pegarle un tiro entre ceja y ceja si muestra algún signo de perder la cordura.-

-Pffff, claro, haz caso a tu otro amigo “civilizado”, estoy seguro de que él si será capaz de matar a alguien desarmado, sin importar que caiga en un Nivel-E o no, porque si me mata siempre podrá poner esa excusa.- Zero sonrió- Pero claro, que trato debía esperar de una sanguijuela que lo ha tenido todo en su vida.-

El rubio vio como su compañero tensaba su agarre en el volante y contestó.

-Ten cuidado con tus palabras, joven, no querrás que ocurra un accidente, y menos con tu arma, ¿Verdad?-

-Me sorprendería si pudieses siquiera acercarte a Bloody Rose, es más, apostaría mi vida que te ha costado horrores quitarmela de encima, sobretodo si esas quemaduras en tus manos tardan tanto en sanar.- dijo Zero con una casi imperceptible sonrisa de superioridad.

-¿De qué material está hecha?- preguntó el rubio.

-Eso a ti no te importa. Solo devuelvemela rápido.-

-He oído que la Guardia Nocturna es muy peligrosa, y tu aún eres menor de edad, ¿Saben tu padres que trabajas allí?- Ninguna respuesta -Porque si no lo saben, estás cometiendo un delito muy grave y-

-Esto es estúpido- interrumpió Zero al rubio- Puedes hacer todas las preguntas que quieras sobre mí y mi vida, pero te aseguro que esta pantomima de interrogatorio no te va a llevar a ningún lado. Así que o me dices dónde vamos y para qué o te callas hasta que lleguemos.-

Tras esas palabras ninguno de los tras componentes del vehículo volvió a hablar, por lo que Zero se dedicó a mirar por la ventana, todavía estaban en la ciudad, pero esta vez se dirigía a la zona del forum, justo donde se encontraba el palacio en el que residía la familia real de Lucis, pero lo raro fue que no lo vio, y no por falta de iluminación.

Al final el coche estacionó en el parking de alguno de los altos edificios que rodeaban el forum, salieron del vehículo y entre ambos hombres agarraron a Kiryuu, el cual pudo ver que el grandullón calvo y de ojos castaños, Weiss según lo había llamado su compañero, llevaba en su mano derecha un maletín plateado de donde Zero notaba salir la energía de Bloody Rose.

Lo condujeron hasta un ascensor, el edificio tenía 85 plantas según el tablero, y tras pulsar el último botón el ascensor cobró vida.

Con un suave  _ <tzing> _ el ascensor se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron mostrando un largo pasillo con el suelo de mármol negro y flanqueado por varias oficinas acristaladas hasta desembocar en una espaciosa sala de espera, la paredes eran placas de grandes cristales tintados desde donde se podía ver el exterior del edificio, pero no el proceso inverso; la sala estaba amueblada con varios sofás y sillas de cuero negro que combinaban con el ambiente oscuro, pero elegante, del piso. Lo único que daba algo de color a la estancia eran las diversas plantas que también habían por allí estratégicamente colocadas.

Los hombres se detuvieron justo en medio de la sala, y frente a ellos unas grandes y sólidas puertas negras que separaban esa pequeña estancia de la que se suponía, que era la oficina del jefe de la empresa.

Weiss se acercó hasta la puerta y tras dos toques un suave murmullo le dio permiso para entrar dejando solos a Zero y al agente rubio, Sigfried, este miró a Kiryuu y con una pequeña sonrisa temblorosa le deseó buena suerte antes de que las puertas volvieran a abrirse y saliera Weiss, pero esta vez sin la maleta.

-Tú, entra.- fue lo único que le dijo a Zero, cosa que le hizo fruncir el ceño.- No me mires así, ex-humano, antes me has pedido tu pistola, ¿no? Pues si la quieres, ve a buscarla.- acabó antes de llevarse a Sigfried por el pasillo.

Solo cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron Kiryuu miró en frente suyo, las puertas volvían a estar cerradas, pero él sabía que fuese quien fuese el que estaba allí adentro, lo estaba esperando y él no se marcharía sin su Bloody Rose en sus manos.

Así que con paso firme se dirigió hacia la barrera que lo separaba de su “secuestrador”, y sin pedir permiso entró abriendo dichas puertas.

La oficina era enorme, más que la sala anterior, tenía el mismo suelo y ventanales que el resto de la planta, y apostaría que todo el edificio, pero a diferencia de las otras esta sala estaba dividida en dos zonas, la más grande que abarcaba toda la zona izquierda estaba repleta de estanterías llenas de libros, planos, y varias tablets y aparatos electrónicos del mismo tipo; en el centro de la sala un amplio escritorio  _ (negro) _ con un gran ordenador _ (también negro) _ y apenas separado unos metros de los paneles de cristal desde donde se apreciaba una fascinante panorámica de la ciudad de Insomnia.

La otra zona, estaba situada en la parte derecha, cerca de las puertas de entrada donde habían dos grandes sofás de cuero negro como en la otra sala y varias sillas acolchadas del mismo material rodeando una pequeña mesa de café  _ (como no, negra) _ .

En una de esas sillas estaba sentado un hombre de cabello corto castaño oscuro corto y ataviado con el uniforme de la Guardia Real, pero a diferencia de los miembros regulares, este tenía varias insignias, medallas y como no, la katana, un arma que no estaba en el reglamento de la GR. El hombre, entrado en los 40, lo miraba fijamente, tal vez analizando si era un peligro o no.

-Ejem- dijo otra voz, y Zero apartó la mirada del hombre para fijarlo en otro sentado en uno de los sofás, abrió los ojos al ver de quién se trataba, no había duda, el aparato mecánico en la pierna, la capa negra cubriendo sus hombros… Era el anciano de la fiesta.- Buenas noches, Kiryuu-san.- fue el saludo cordial del hombre que lo miraba de forma afable, como un padre miraría a su hijo al llegar a casa.

-Lamento haberlo hecho venir tan tarde, pero realmente quería tener unas palabras con usted desde la noche de la fiesta- señaló la silla frente a ellos- Por favor, tome asiento.- dijo como si fuese una opción, pero el tono de su voz exigía obediencia inmediata.

Zero miró desconfiado a ambos hombres, como si esperase que en cualquier momento todo se viniese abajo y alguien lo atacara, como si toda esa situación fuese una trampa preparada especialmente para él; pero aun así se acercó hasta la silla y se sentó en ella con todos los sentidos alertas.

-Bueno, permítame que nos presente, ese hombre de allí es el capitán de toda la Guardia Real y uno de los tres hombres más poderosos y leales al reino Lucis, Cor Leonis, la mano derecha del rey- presentó el anciano- Y a mi puedes llamarme Regis.- concluyó.

-Y supongo que no hace falta que yo me presente porque ya me ha llamado usted por mi apellido antes ¿no?- dijo Zero serio, se cruzó de brazos y dijo- ¿Qué quieren de m?-

-Directo al grano, ya veo.- dijo el hombre “Regis”- Lo cierto, Kiryuu-san, es que me llamó mucho la atención su forma tan tranquila de actuar el el ataque de la otra noche, y también su rápido análisis de la situación, la facilidad con la que trazó un plan y sorprendentemente el hecho de que ese plan funcionó a la perfección.-

-¿Acaso por ser un Nivel-D no puedo tener buenas ideas?- preguntó con voz enfadada, pero sin levantar el tono.

-No, no quería que sonara así- se defendió Regis alzando las manos para aplacar la furia que veía en los ojos del chico.- Solo queríamos saber cómo logró que una situación tan delicada como aquella se solucionara tan rápido y de forma tan sencilla.-

-Fácil, entrenamiento y práctica, y si hemos acabado me gustaría recuperar lo que es mío.- dijo señalando el maletín abierto en la mesa.

-Este es otro punto que tratar, es un arma hecha por cazadores de vampiros, pero nunca antes habíamos visto un arma como esta.- comentó el anciano- Pero por favor, antes de esto, ¿Podría contestarnos la otra pregunta?- otra vez esa orden camuflada.

-Simple, estudié la teoría antes del examen- contestó con una falsa y socarrona sonrisa, pero al ver la mirada afilada de Cor, explicó.- Los Niveles-E son humanos convertidos por un sangre pura, pero estos nunca han bebido de la sangre de su creador, esto los convierte en máquinas sedientas de sangre, lo único en lo que piensan es  _ “Quiero sangre, necesito sangre…” _ y ese es su punto débil. Al no pensar en otra cosa no les permite defenderse de un ataque planificado y ni siquiera hace falta que este sea muy elaborado.-

-Lo único que hay que hacer es eliminarlos, no tratar de razonar con ellos, ya no son seres racionales, su parte humana murió y ellos solo son engendros con mucha sed de sangre.- los miró.- Mi comportamiento es otra cosa, estoy acostumbrado a encargarme de grandes grupos de esas cosas yo solo, sé cómo piensan y actúan, por tanto me es muy fácil leer sus movimientos y anticiparse a ellos- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.- Esa noche tenía a mis hombres en diferentes plantas, sabía lo que pasaba en cada piso de ese edificio, no fue complicado elaborar un plan factible.-

-Para ser tan joven hablas como un militar muy bien entrenado.- dijo el hombre llamado Cor con voz grave mientras lo miraba profundamente.

-Cazador.- ambos hombres lo miraron.- He sido un cazador de vampiros desde antes de nacer, y pienso seguir siéndolo.-

-Kiryuu…- dijo Regis pensativo, pero al ver al chico apretó los labios y preguntó.- Eres un vampiro, y a pesar de eso, tu arma anti-vampiros… ¿Como puedes cogerla sin quemarte?.-

-Bloody Rose me ha reconocido desde siempre como su amo, es tan simple como eso, el que sea vampiro o no da igual, soy el único al que obedece.-

-Ya veo…- contestó pensativo, Regis miró a Cor, por unos momentos parecía que ambos compartieron una larga conversación sin palabras, entonces el castaño, tras negar varias veces con la cabeza, asintió resignado.

-Kiryuu Zero, como jefe de la Guardia Real te ofrezco un puesto entre mis miembros, porta el uniforme Real con orgullo y protege a la família Real y al reino de todo enemigo que atente contra su seguridad.- hinchó el pecho con orgullo ante sus propias palabras- Únete a nosotros.-

-Me niego- fue la respuesta contundente, cosa que solo sorprendió a uno de esos hombres, aunque no lo demostrara.

-Te lo dije- contestó divertido Cor a Regis, entonces se volvió al peli plata- ¿Por qué? Al menos dame una respuesta más larga.-

-Te puedo dar tres motivos: 1, pertenezco a la GN y le voy a seguir con ellos o bien hasta que caigan o hasta que yo muera, la primera que se de; 2, odio a la familia Real, lo sé, no la conozco, pero ya he tenido experiencias pasadas con otras monarquías y no quiero arriesgarme a repetir esa vomitable experiencia y 3, no se me da la regalada gana, si me uno a vosotros significará que no puedo actuar por mi cuenta, no más misiones en solitario ni actuaciones sin planificar, en la GN tengo esa libertad limitada que me permite alejarme de todos, a mi me gusta trabajar solo, no en equipo.- acabó. -¿Ahora sí me puedo ir?-

Cor miró a Regis antes de asentir a Zero, este se levantó de la silla, cogió a Bloody Rose de aquel maletín notando ese familiar cosquilleo que siempre hacía cuando estaba en sus manos, como si ese fuese su saludo, y marchó hacia la única entrada/salida que había en ese cuarto.

-Kiryuu-san- fue la voz de Regis la que hizo que se detuviera cuando estaba por salir- Espero que sepa que la oferta seguirá estando en pie, por si cambia de opinión.- comentó.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.- contestó- Señor, ¿no se supone que Gladiolus Amicitia es el jefe de la Guardia Real?- preguntó para sorpresa de ambos hombres y dicha pregunta hizo reír a Cor de forma descarada y al anciano de una forma elegante y disimulada.

-¿Quién te ha dicho eso, mocoso? Ah, espera, Rogelius ¿no?- preguntó Cor y ante el asentimiento de Zero rió más fuerte- ¡Jajaja!-

-Gladiolus es un buen guerrero, pero no es el Jefe de la GR- contestó calmado Regis, a diferencia de su amigo que seguía riendo ya más calmado.

-Hey chico, dile a ese viejo de tu capitán que echo de menos esos días en la Academia donde nos pasábamos toda la noche en el pabellón 15B- contestó Cor con una gran sonrisa burlona.

Zero no dijo nada, salió por la puerta dejando que esta se cerrara sola y andó a paso rápido hasta el ascensor, una vez allí pulsó el número -2  y esperó impaciente a que las puertas se abrieran. Cuando lo hicieron corrió por todo el parking hasta salir fuera del edificio y respiró profundamente, la extraña sensación de ser vigilado había estado bajo su piel desde el momento en que había entrado en ese despacho, pero por suert, a medida que se alejaba esta disminuía.

_ “Mierda, por lo menos ese par de cabrones podría haberme esperado y llevarme hasta la cafetería de nuevo.” _ maldijo al no ver a esos dos agentes que lo habían traído hasta aquí, y gracias a ello, tenía mínimo dos horas antes de poder llegar a su cama de nuevo.

_ A la noche siguiente… _

-Hola Petrorus- dijo un sonriente Zero recargado en el marco de la puerta de entrada del edificio y vestido con su típico atuendo de cuero negro que no coincidía con los otros uniformes.- ¿Me has echado de menos?- detrás de él Takao intentaba ocultar su risa tapándose la boca.

-Kiryuu… Veo que no te han despedido por aquel bochornoso incidente- dijo con una falsa sonrisa de cortesía, aunque por dentro quería gritar cosa muy impropia de alguien de su nivel.- Felicidades-

-Sí, el capitán lo consideró una falta leve por haber salvado a todos aquellos invitados sin ninguna baja, - continuó- ah, pero tranquilo, aún conservo mi puesto como tercero al mando y espero que todos los informes de estas 2 semanas estén encima de mi mesa dentro de una hora.-

-Por supuesto- contestó el de ojos verdes con los dientes apretados antes de despedirse.- Si me disculpas, me retiraré a mis funciones.-

Tan pronto como giró por el pasillo, Takao estalló en risas mientras palmeaba el hombro de Zero, el haber visto esa mirada de asombro en los ojos de Petrorus, como si se le hubiese aparecido un fantasma, no tenía precio y eso era algo que el peliverde había deseado ver desde su ingreso en la GN, Zero por el contrario, ya había vivido alguna de estas escenas, pero nunca estaba de más ver otra.

-Takao, espero que tus informes también hayan sido entregados a tiempo.- con eso dicho, la risa del más alto paró en seco.- Porque te digo lo mismo que al comandante del Sur, en mi mesa en una hora.- acabó y se marchó antes de que el otro le pudiera contestar.

Su siguiente parada fue la oficina del capitán, que ya lo esperaba con unos papeles en sus manos y el ceño fruncido.

-¡Kiryuu! Esa maldita manía tuya de usar esas ropas me va a matar algún día.- fue lo primero que recibió, cosa que le hizo rodar los ojos. 

Iba vestido con sus botas militares negras, unos pantalones también negros algo anchos pero que marcaban sus piernas con un montón de bolsillos y agarrado a su estrecha cintura con un cinturón también negro, y una camiseta negra de manga larga y cuello alto con los hombros descubiertos, era ajustada y marcaba todas sus curvas y músculos, esto contrastaba con su piel clara, su rostro de apariencia delicada e inocente, con esos grandes ojos amatistas y ese cabello plateado rebelde le daba un aspecto sensual y este, era reforzado por los distintos pendientes en sus orejas y postura confiada y arrogante.

-Buenas noches a usted también, capitán, si estas dos semanas me han ido muy bien, y no, no pienso usar el uniforme de la GN, es muy incomodo y no me deja moverme como yo quiero- dijo de carrerilla y con voz neutra.

-Espero que estas dos semanas te hayan servido para enfriar la cabeza.- dijo negando con la cabeza- Espero que Gladiolus no me reporte ningún suceso extraño de estas dos semanas y que tú estés involucrado.- le señaló con un dedo amenazante.

-La suspensión no hace milagros, capitán- dijo encogiéndose de hombros pero con el mismo tono.- Por cierto, dudo que Gladiolus le vaya a comentar algo, ya que él no es el jefe de la GR.- puso pose pensativa antes de sonreír con malicia-¡Ah, sí! me comentó que le dijera que él echa de menos los tiempos que pasaban juntos en la Academia haciendo no sé qué en el pabellón 15B- su sonrisa se amplió al ver la palidez en el rostro de su capitán. -Bueno, nos vemos.- dijo antes de salir del despacho.

-¡¡¡KIRYUUU!!!- fue el grito que resonó por todo el edificio en respuesta al comentario del más joven.

_ “Como se nota que Kiryuu está de vuelta” _ fue el pensamiento colectivo.

-¿Qué diablos le has hecho ahora, Zero?- preguntó Takao mientras dejaba los informes en la mesa de Zero.

-Yo, nada. Solo saludarlo con efusividad después de dos semanas sin verle.- contestó con una falsa  _ (pero muy falsa) _ sonrisita inocente.

-Sabes que, no quiero saberlo.- contestó resignado el peliverde con varias gotitas en su cabeza.

-Ara, ¿Y eso?- pinchó el más joven. 

_ “Sí, definitivamente ha vuelto con las pilas cargadas” _ pensaron los pocos miembros que estaban en la planta y veían la escena, con cientos de gotitas como Takao e internamente rogaban a cualquier deidad que estuviese allí arriba que les protegiese del torbellino llamado Kiryuu Zero.


	9. La falsa calma antes de la tormenta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí llega el nuevo caaaap, uuiiii ^_^

_ Varios días después… _

Los murmullos se extendían a lo largo y ancho del local, las mesas ocupadas por los clientes que miraban con sospecha a los otros vampiros que paseaban o que se sentaban a pocos metros de ellos mientras susurraban un secreto que parecía tan delicado como el cristal.

-¡¡¿Pero se puede saber qué coño pasa?!!- preguntó enfadado Zero en la cocina mientras sacaba del horno una bandeja con nuevas pastas mientras Alyss trataba de calmarlo.

-¿Es que acaso vives debajo de una piedra?- sonó la arrogante voz de Mayala.- Están asustados por las constantes y misteriosas desapariciones de humanos cerca de las fronteras del reino.

-¿Solo por eso están así?- 

-¡¿Qué quieres decir con solo por “eso”?! ¡¡¿Es que acaso no escuchaste que son ataques de Niveles E?!!- preguntó enfadada.- ¡¡Y lo peor es que ni la Guardia Real ni la Nocturna hacen nada por evitarlo!! ¡¿Esta es su manera de defender el reino, dejar que vayamos muriendo por culpa de esas asquerosas alimañas?!- luego miró despectivamente a Zero- Pero dudo que alguien como tú pueda entendernos, ya que estás más cerca de ellos que de los vampiros corrientes.- dijo antes de irse.

-Zero…- esta vez fue Alyss- No te enfades, May está asustada también, así que no la tomes en serio.- pidió bajito, a lo que el peli plata se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y cuando me he tomado en serio algo de lo que ha dicho?- esa respuesta hizo que la castaña le dedicara una pequeña sonrisa- venga, lleva estas bandejas al mostrador.- dijo dándole las bandejas y viendo como se marchaba.

-En serio, no sé de donde sacas esa paciencia para soportar esos comentarios.- dijo Mikeyl entrando a la cocina con varios platos sucios.- Yo ya le habría gritado varias cosas en la cara, eres como un santo, Zero-chian.- comentó con una sonrisa seductora escrutando su cuerpo con la mirada.

-Tengo práctica con gente así, además- cortó un trozo de jamón creando un sonoro TAC- Yo prefiero esperar a que el postre esté en el punto justo antes de meter mis manos en la masa- lo miró con una sonrisa alzando el cuchillo.

-Corrijo, un demonio con el cuerpo de un ángel.- dijo con un gran goterón en la nuca antes de salir de allí.

-Buuuf- bufó cansado, miró el reloj, las 13:03 pm, aún le faltaban varias horas para terminar su turno, así que volvió a los bocadillos que estaba preparando y maldijo al que inventó el tiempo porque este no pasara más rápido.

_ Ese mismo día a las 20:04 pm _

_ “El trabajar en la GN y que tu dueña lo sepa debe ser la única ventaja que tiene esa cafetería.” _

Fue lo primero que pensó nada más cerrar la puerta de su apartamento tras de sí, se acercó al sofá y se dejó caer sin ni siquiera haberse quitado los zapatos o la chaqueta.

Pero no pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando la puerta fue abierta y el vendaval conocido como Takao Kuroba entró gritando.

-¡¡BUEEEENAS NOOCHEEEEESS ZERITO!!- tal grito hizo que el menor cayera del sofá por el susto y que le dedicara una mirada asesina desde el suelo a su “querido” y “amado” amigo.

-Takao, ¿Qué quieres?-

-Dicho en ese tono parece que no te alegras de verme, Ze-chan-

-Uno: No me llames Ze-chan y dos: ¿Por qué debería alegrarme el verte?- Esto último hizo que el otro se lanzara hacía Zero, que por el cansancio no reaccionó lo suficientemente rápido para esquivar el  _ “abrazo pulpo” _ de su amigo y casero.

-¡¡Zeeerooooo!! ¡¡Eres muy cruel!!- lloró mientras lo aprisionaba contra su pecho.

-Lo que tú digas- contestó cansado, cosa que el otro notó y prefirió dejarlo estar.

-Bueno, tienes 15 minutos para ducharte y vestirte, mientras, yo te prepararé algo para comer antes de irnos.- lo miró y dijo- venga vamos, ¿A qué esperas?- Y dicho esto se levantó y se fue a la cocina.

Zero por su parte se fue al pequeño cuarto de baño para quitarse la ropa, se acercó al espejo con el torso desnudo y fijó su vista en el incómodo sello en la base de su cuello, por suerte esa noche no quemaba  _ (cosa que su sed de sangre aún no había despertado)  _ pero sí que picaba un poco.

Tras un suspiro se acabó de desvestir y se metió bajo la ducha, la cual temperó a su gusto y dejó que el agua caliente relajara sus músculos tensos. Cuando salió de la ducha se encontró con el uniforme negro de la GN colgando en una percha donde colocaba las toallas  _ (De seguro Takao lo había puesto ahí adrede). _ Resopló, ni muerto se pondría eso.

Cuando salió del baño, en la barra de la cocina había una taza de café y un muffin de chocolate, sonrió, pero Takao no estaba por ningún lado, supuso que estaría en su apartamento por el sonido de fondo que venía de la escalera, él se acercó al armario donde dejó el uniforme y sacó la ropa que usaría esa noche, cuando acabó volvió a la barra y se debatió entre prepararse el café a su gusto o tomárselo negro con toda la cafeína en estado puro, al final se decantó por lo último.

-¡¡Zero!! ¡¿Y el uniforme?!- Se oyó la voz del peliverde, el nombrado, con la taza de café a medio beber lo miró expectante y se encogió de hombros.- El capitán dice que-

-Gruñón dice muchas cosas, pero muy pocas van en serio, no creo que por una noche mas se vaya a morir, además, si aún no ha entendido que no pienso ponerme el uniforme, significa que es más estúpido de lo que pensé en un principio.-  _ “Sí, definitivamente necesito mucha cafeína para esta noche.” _

-Pero… haa, sabes qué, olvídalo, después de todo no me harías caso- dijo mirando de reojo a su compañero, el cual vestía unos pantalones ajustados y roto por varias zonas dejando expuesta parte de su pálida piel, unas bambas de deporte negras y una camiseta de cuello alto y ajustada, pero con el frío que hacía se puso por encima una sudadera roja con el dibujo de una calavera fantasmal de tonos negros y con las letras  **“I’m Going To Eat Your Soul”** con letras góticas y simulando el goteo de sangre negra.

-Hmmhm- asintió con la boca llena de café.- Bueno, vamonos.-

-Zero el muffin-

-No tengo hambre-

-Pero estoy seguro de que solo has comido medio bocadillo a las 12 y no has vuelto a comer nada.-

-Me he tomado dos tazas de café por la tarde.-

-Necesitas comer más, si no nunca llegarás a tu peso ideal- lo miró escuetamente- Además el doctor de la GN dijo que debes comer más y-

-Aaahhh vale, me como el puñetero muffin y te callas.- dijo cogiéndolo de mala gana antes de salir del apartamento sin esperar al peliverde.

-No entiendo como no puede gustarte tanto cocinar y no soportar comer.- dijo cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

_ En el edificio de la Guardia Nocturna… _

La tensión se palpaba en el ambiente y cuando Zero y el segundo al mando, Suoh Adams, fueron llamados al despacho del capitán una mala sensación se instaló en el estómago de Kiryuu, como una piedra que se hunde poco a poco en las profundidades del mar.

-La situación es crítica- empezó el capitán- Supongo que habéis escuchado los rumores sobre las desapariciones de humanos en la zona cercana a la frontera del reino, pues dejenme decirles que NO son rumores.- suspiró

\- Son ataques de Niveles-E- afirmó Kiryuu.

-Sí, y además son brutales, salvajes y sangrientos.- completó el capitán- Por eso su Majestad ha mandado esto- sacó un sobre con el sello de la família Real y el del capitán de la GR.- Quiere que acabemos con esto de raíz, y para ello nos dirigiremos al centro de la acción, ahora largo.-

Ambos subalternos se miraron por un breve momento antes de salir del despacho, el segundo al mando no estaba seguro de lo que decía el capitán, pero en la mirada amatistas del tercero al mando no había rastro alguno de duda, había entendido perfectamente al capitán.

-Kiryuu, el capitán…-

-El capitán quiere trasladar a todas las unidades a los puntos más débiles de la frontera, esos donde hay ataques de Niveles-E.- explicó pensativo y mirando a la nada.- Pero… hay algo que no va bien.- el otro lo miró sin comprender- Falta información. O bien el capitán no quiere dárnosla o no se la han dado a él, pero lo que es cierto es que jugamos con desventaja y deseo equivocarme cuando digo que esta misión va a acabar mal.- dijo antes de marcharse y dejar solo a Suoh.

-¡Kiryuu! No te olvides de preparar a los soldados antes del anuncio del capitán.- le gritó.

-Je, ¿Y cuándo se me ha olvidado algo?- bromeó en voz baja para que nadie lo oyera.

_ “Esto es una locura” _

Tal y como esperaba, las cosas no salieron bien, la noticia se extendió como la pólvora y muchos miembros eran reacios a acatar la orden de traslado, sobretodo los que tenían familias en la capital, pero el anuncio fue muy claro.

**“Todas las fuerzas pertenecientes a la Guardia Nocturna tienen la obligación de presentarse mañana a primera hora, las 06:00 am, en el cuartel de transporte a las afueras de la ciudad.**

**Este comunicado involucra a todos los miembros de cualquier Distrito y rango sin excepción alguna.**

**Misión: Detener los numerosos ataques violentos y continuados de Niveles-E en las zonas cercanas a las fronteras del reino Lucis, a través de cualquier medio, para evitar que abarquen más territorio.**

**ESCUCHAD: Se trata de una misión de alto riesgo, por ello, todo individuo que no se presente será declarado como traidor y una vez terminada la misión será encarcelado y ajusticiado.**

**Del Capitán de la Guardia Nocturna, Petra Rogelius.”**

El anuncio había sido enviado por correo a todos los dispositivos de cada miembro, una carta a sus casas y colgado por todas las paredes del edificio en menos de un hora, rapidez que sorprendió a Zero que leía y releía el papel como si este ocultara algún misterio.

-¿Qué tanto relees, Zero?- preguntó Takao subiendo las escaleras del apartamento, eran las 02:30 am, tenían tres horas antes de volver a marcharse.

-Hmm, nada en verdad, solo pensaba en la ironía que tiene la carta.- le entregó el papel- Si cojes la inicial de cada párrafo T-E-M-E-D, forman la palabra temed,es como si alguien no quisiera que fuéramos a esa misión-

-No llames al mal tiempo, burro.- dijo con voz temblorosa- Bueno, te pasaré a buscar dentro de un rato.- se despidió.

Al abrir la puerta, la oscuridad fue lo único que lo recibió, ni un efusivo abrazo de su antiguo “padre”, ni una alegre sonrisa de su antigua “hermana” o tal vez un insulto de tono arrogante procedente de su gemelo, nada, solo el más absoluto silencio envuelto en un manto de oscuridad.

Se acercó a la venta y se arrodilló frente al marco de esta, justo donde estaban esas pocas fotografías que lo habían acompañado en ese solitario viaje.

Sentía como si una fría mano estuviera agarrando su corazón y apretándolo tan fuerte que creía que explotaría, era en momentos como ese cuando recordaba una fuerte y cálida mano revolviendo sus cabellos mientras la profunda voz de su maestro mascullaba algo como  _ “Estúpido mocoso, ¿En qué diablos estás pensando?” _

Plic, plic, miró sus manos ahora mojadas y se subió una a sus mejillas, las lágrimas caían silenciosas por su rostro, el simple recuerdo de su maestro.

Ese hombre que lo había criado desde que nació y el que siempre sabía su estado de ánimo sin ni siquiera decírselo, ese que siempre desprendía un olor a tabaco, pólvora y bosque que lo hacía sentir como en casa, el que le había enseñado todo lo que sabía en el arte de cazar y la única persona, hasta la fecha, que lo hacía sentir seguro… ´Todo eso y mucho más era la persona que él consideraba su verdadero padre, Toga Yagari.

Estaba seguro que si él estuviese aquí bufaría con el cigarro en la boca antes de llamarlo estúpido y asegurarle que todo estaría bien, que él siempre  _ “cuidaría su trasero” _ en el campo de batalla… pero ahora estaba solo, y sin nadie en quien poder apoyarse.

-Shishou, volveré, después de todo tuve un buen maestro en lo que a cabezón se refiere.- dijo acariciando la foto donde salían con Kaito y su hermano.- Así que quita esa cara de perro que tienes.- acabó con una pequeña sonrisa

Se limpió las lágrimas antes de ir al armario y guardar varias mudas, no sabía cuánto tiempo estaría en la frontera, pero algo le decía que sería bastante; una vez listo y vestido esta vez con el uniforme de la GN, cerró el macuto y fue a la cocina, cogió el bote de las pastillas y lo guardó en otro bolsillo, estaba listo.

A las 4:55 am Takao seguía sin aparecer, Zero suspiró, salió de su piso y marchó al del peliverde. La puerta de este estaba entreabierta y la luz de dentro apagada, cosa extraña conociendo a Takao, por lo que tras picar suavemente entró y cerró la puerta detrás suyo.

El piso de su amigo era más grande que el suyo  _ (normal, es el dueño) _ y también mucho más decorado con fotos, algún que otro peluche, libros, y muchos objetos personales, pero aún no había ni rastro del peliverde, al menos hasta que escuchó un sollozo, este provenía del baño, así que se encaminó a dicha estancia.

Allí, recostado contra la pared de la ducha estaba Takao con varios objetos abrazados mientras una gran cantidad de lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, y de sus labios salían sollozos y jadeos rotos.

-Takao…- fue el susurro de Zero, el cual el otro oyó, ya que giró su cabeza en la dirección del peli plata.

-Zero- contestó con voz ronca por el llanto.

-¿Pero qué te ocurre?- preguntó antes de arrodillarse a su lado, Takao sonrió triste y le agarró un mano.

-Nada, solo estaba despidiéndome.- miró lo que tenía en sus brazos- Pero ahora ya está todo bien.-

-¿De qué estás hablando?-

-Voy a morir Ze-chan- se sorbió los mocos- voy a morir en esta batalla y luego nadie me va a llorar- empezó a romperse a medida que lloraba- mi familia murió cuando yo era muy pequeño, mi abuelo me crió hasta que murió cuando yo cursaba mi último curso en la Academia, mis compañeros de la GN pueden morir y los que no, junto a los de la comisaria de policia se olvidarán de mí como cuando un niño olvida un viejo juguete.- acabó llorando de nuevo.

-Sabes… snif… es muy triste saber que vas a morir y que todo lo que has hecho en tu vida no lo va a recordar nadie, que nadie va a llorarte ni a echarte de menos, snif, snif… se que es egoísta, pero me hubiera gustado tener una novia que al menos me llorara los primeros días de mi-

-Basta- le interrumpió Zero- Tú no vas a morir, ¿vale? no vamos a morir, ni tú ni yo, iremos, acabaremos con esos Niveles-E, volveremos y todo seguirá como lo es ahora, te lo prometo.- dijo con mucha seriedad, pero ambos sabían que era mentira, en esta misión podría pasar cualquier cosa, incluso la muerte.

-Vaya, eso suena muy bonito, Ze-chan.- contestó con los ojos repletos de lágrimas- ¡Ah, es verdad!- gritó de golpe y se levantó corriendo con todas esas cosas en sus manos, Zero lo siguió hasta el comedor donde revolvía varias cosas del armario hasta que encontró algo, era un pequeño paquete, del tamaño de un libro envuelto en papel azul claro con redondas de color lila.-Quería esperar al día Blanco, pero con la misión… Toma.- dijo entregandoselo- Es mi regalo a cambio de los chocolates de San Valentín.-

Zero tomó el paquete con cuidado y lo fue desenvolviendo poco a poco, sin querer romper el papel donde Takao había escrito con un rotulador negro:

**“Ze-chan, gracias por los bombones, creo que tu futuro marido amará los dulces que le prepares, por cierto, cuando eso pase espero que no te olvides de mí, tu querido hermano/amigo/padre/compañero/vecino/casero Kuroba Takao.**

**Te amo Ze-chan o(^.^)o”**

Una foto, era la imagen que se habían hecho ambos cuando Zero había sido ascendido a Tercero al mando, ambos llevaban el uniforme de la GN  _ (la primera y última de Zero, si no fuera por la misión) _ , estaban abrazados, bueno Takao estaba abrazado a Zero, tenía los brazos rodeando el cuello del oji amatista y su cabeza apoyada en el hombro izquierdo de este y ambos tenían una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Takao… gracias.- fue lo único que dijo antes de abrazarlo.

-Ohhh Zero me está abrazando, hay que inmortalizarlo en una foto- bromeó el más alto.

-Idiota, es tu culpa.-contestó- Además, no puedes morir, si lo hicieras ¿Cómo se supone que deba vivir, como viuda desconsolada?- y Takao le devolvió el abrazo aún más fuerte que el peli plata en medio de aquella oscura habitación.

-Tienes razón, si n te cuido yo ¿Quién te obligaría a comer mínimo 3 veces cada día? jajaja- auch ¡Zero!- se quejó cuando el peli plateado le dio un codazo.

-Cállate, estúpido pelo de alga-


	10. Enfrentamiento… Esto no puede ser verdad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ui, ui, ui ¿What's happend?

_ A las 06:00 am, complejo a las afueras de la ciudad… (Dentro de la barrera) _

Todos los miembros de la GN ya estaban presentes, Suoh y Kiryuu reportaban todos los avances que se llevarían a cabo durante el tiempo en que estuvieran en la zona más alejada de la capital.

-¡¡Muy bien muchachos!!- se oyó el vozarrón del capitán Rogelius- ¡¡Esta noche empieza la más grande movilización de la GN para completar una misión!!- miró a todos sus miembros desde lo alto del primer convoy que los llevaría hasta su destino.

\- No os voy a mentir, aquí hay algo más que simples Niveles-E, pero eso es lo que yo y muchos de vosotros, sino todos, sabéis. Puede que lo que nos encontremos allí sea la peor de nuestras pesadillas y que muchos de vosotros no logréis volver, pero una cosa ha de quedar clara… ¡¡NOSOTROS LUCHAMOS POR NUESTRO REINO, DAREMOS NUESTRAS VIDAS POR ÉL Y LA FAMILIA REAL HASTA NUESTRO ÚLTIMO ALIENTO!! ¡¡¡POR LUCII Y EL CRISTAL!!!- bramó.

-¡¡¡POR LUCII Y EL CRISTAL!!!- devolvieron todos el grito  _ (menos Zero que no le encontraba el sentido) _ .

Tras eso fueron subiendo a los diferentes convoyes e iniciaron un silencioso camino hasta la frontera… y lo que fuera que atacaba aquellos pueblos.

_ 8 días después zona fronteriza (Afueras de la barrera de Insomnia), 22:40 pm… _

Esa noche, el ambiente era muy tranquilo, las estrellas se veían a la perfección a pesar de la ausencia de la luna. El aire frío aullaba entre las praderas desprovistas de árboles y chocaba contra la piel de los miembros de la GN, nadie parecía notarlo cuando de pronto se oyó.

-¡Achús!- fue Zero que, con las mejillas sonrojadas por el contraste entre su cálida piel y el frío de ese 28 de Febrero.

-Jajaja, Quien diría que Kiryuu, tan fresco como va siempre vestido, sería el primer vampiro en pillar un resfriado- comentó sarcástico Petrorus.

-¡Oh cállate!- respondió Takao- No te preocupes Zero, muchos vampiros han caído enfermos por cosas más simples.-

-Gracias Takao, aunque si vas a defenderme mejor no digas nada.- refunfuñó el peli plata.

Durante estos días habían combatido con diversos grupos de Niveles-E, numerosos sí, pero ninguno de esos eran tan violentos como describían los informes, con lo cual los soldados se fueron tranquilizando al ver que sus vidas no estaban en tal peligro de muerte como afirmaba el capitán a inicios de semana.

-Rogelius-sama ha dicho que si pasado mañana no volvía a haber algún ataque, nos volveríamos a Insomnia.- comentó uno de los soldados del pelotón de Petrorus antes de empezar a reír.

Pero fue entonces, en ese pequeño momento de felicidad cuando se oyó la sirena de ataque a lo lejos; los soldados se pusieron de pie en estado de alerta y con las armas cargadas, apuntaron a la oscuridad que se extendía por las praderas.

Por encima de varios arbustos cientos de ojos rojos brillantes aparecieron de la nada, nadie supo cuando llegaron, pero en el momento en que sonaron los primeros disparos también cayeron los primeros cuerpos de los miembros de la GN.

-¡¡¡NOS ATACAAAN!!!- se oyó a varios de los guardias gritar antes de que el sonido de cientos de armas llenaran el aire.

Zero avanzó corriendo a las primeras líneas de ataque, su Bloody Rose cargada y en sus manos, disparando a todo ser que se acercara al campamento sin errar ni un solo tiro. 

-¡NO MUEREN!- gritó alguien entre la multitud- ¡LAS BALAS NO ATRAVIESAN SU PIEL!-

-¡¿Qué coño son esas cosas?!- preguntó otro.

Entre los gritos y el sonido de la batalla se oyó una estridente y aguda risa que causó más de un escalofrío en la espalda de muchos hombres y mujeres, los ataques se detuvieron momentáneamente y los Niveles-E se reagruparon en círculo alrededor de los que habían sobrevivido al primer ataque, los miembros vestidos de negro miraron a sus alrededores en busca de esa escalofriante risa.

-Ciertamente, nuestro señor nunca nos dijo que sería tan fácil derrotar a los renombrados miembros de la Guardia Nocturna- dijo una voz infantil, alegre en la inmensidad de la noche.

-Sí, y yo que me sentía honrado de luchar contra ellos, unos vampiros tan poderosos, pero… que decepción ahora que os hemos probado.- dijo otra más grave que la anterior pero igual de infantil.

-¡¿Quién habla?!- preguntó uno de los soldados antes de que los otros estallaron en murmullos mientras observaban de reojo a los seres que los rodeaban.

-Además de débiles, idiotas.- contestaron a la vez las dos voces.- Bueno si tanto insistís…-

Allí, en lo ancho del cielo nocturno, dos figuras pequeñas aparecieron, eran niños de unos 12 años, gemelos, o eso creían debido a su aspecto, ambos llevaban los mismos pantalones blancos con zapatos negros, pero se diferenciaban en la camisa, el de la derecha era de rombos negros y rosados, y el otro de rombos negros y azulados; los dos tenían el cabello rubio corto y rebelde y ojos rosados, piel pálida y de sus pequeñas bocas sobresalían unos pequeños colmillos.

-Buenas, mi nombre es Zein- dijo el de la camisa rosada- y él es Niez, será un placer mataros a todos esta noche.- acabó con una gran sonrisa.- ¡Oh! Por cierto, estos Niveles-E no son tan fáciles de eliminar como los comunes, tienen la piel más… resistente, espero los entretengáis un ratito.-

-Zein… Basta de charlas.- comentó el otro-¡Acabad con ellos!- gritó cuando los murmullos volvieron a llenar el campo de batalla.

Y entonces, todos los Niveles-E que estaban en una posición tranquila y sumisa volvieron a su naturaleza salvaje y despiadada, se lanzaron a los soldados que tenían rodeados sin darles tiempo de reaccionar, apenas a dos metros de que el primer Nivel-E hincara sus dientes en el brazo armado de uno de los miembros de la GN, un látigo de espinas similar al de un rosal atravesó el círculo que formaban los enemigos convirtiéndolos en cenizas.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Zein con los ojos abiertos al ver que más de 50 de sus criaturas se habían convertido en polvo en menos de un segundo.

Ambos gemelos miraron al hombre situado en el centro de los uniformados negros, un joven de cabellera plateada y brillantes ojos amatistas que sostenía en su mano derecha una pistola envuelta en esas extrañas zarzas.- ¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó lo bastante alto para que le oyera.

-Ya habéis visto cómo se matan, ahora ¡ACABAD CON ELLOS!- gritó a sus hombres ignorando la pregunta incrédula del niño, cosa que lo irritó bastante.- ¡SI LAS ARMAS NO FUNCIONAN, CORTARLOS POR LA MITAD, SIN MIEDO!-

Los hombres gritaron con los ánimos renovados y se lanzaron al ataque de nuevo siguiendo los consejos de su superior; los gemelos miraban sorprendidos como ese simple acto había desencadenado la furia brutal por la que eran conocidos los miembros de la Guardia Nocturna. Estaban tan absortos mirando el combate que no fue hasta que una bala le impactó en el hombro derecho al gemelo vestido de azul que no volvieron de su trance.

-¡¡NIEEZ!!- socorrió el otro vampirito antes de mirar con furia al que se había atrevido a dispararle a su compañero. -¡Tú…!- era el mismo hombre de antes, el de cabellos plateados- ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A DISPARARLE, ACASO NO SABES QUIENES SOMOS?!!- gritó enfadado desatando su poder.

_ “¡¡SANGRE PURA!! Esos dos son vampiros sangre pura.” _ pensaron conmocionados los uniformados, pero antes de que el miedo inundara sus corazones por el poder que desprendía ese niño, otro disparo resonó seguido de otro grito de dolor.

Zero había vuelto a disparar en la dirección de los gemelos, esta vez a Zein incrustando la bala en su pecho, en el pulmón derecho. 

El pequeño vampiro se retorció y fue agarrado por el otro, ahora ambos ensangrentados miraron al causante de sus heridas, y lo que vieron en sus ojos los hizo temblar por dentro… una furia fría, letal y odio dirigido a ellos desde esos ojos lilas oscurecidos por esos sentimientos.

-Niez… ¿Qué…?- preguntó con voz trémula.- ¿Quién es?- el otro observaba la pose tranquila y despreocupada del cazador, pero sin duda alguna alerta a cualquier movimiento, serena, fuerte y concentrada, tal y como un felino al acecho de su presa, ocultando su fuerza a través de esa falsa imagen de calma.

-No… puede… ser… tú…- murmuró Neiz con los ojos bien abiertos y fijos en Zero- imposible... ¿Cómo has…?- cerró los labios con fuerza, se giró y abrazó a su hermano antes de desaparecer en medio del cielo nocturno.

La batalla continuó hasta que la última de esas cosas fue eliminada, la respiración agitada acompañaba el intenso olor a pólvora, cenizas y sangre de lo que hacía un par de horas, era el campamento de la Segunda división de la GN.

-¡Zero!- gritó Takao al ver que el peli plata seguía con esa oscura mirada.

-Hm- contestó antes de que la radio sonara con un mensaje del capitán Rogelius ordenando la reagrupación de todas las tropas en el campamento principal.-Tenemos que ir, ya sabes que el Ogro no soporta la impuntualidad- comentó a nadie en particular, cosa que provocó varias sonrisas en los hombres que se encontraban cerca suyo.

_ En el campamento principal… (00:56 am) _

De 5.864 hombres que formaban la GN a principios de la noche, quedaban ahora 734, un número muy bajo teniendo en cuenta que solo habían sufrido un ataque; de los siete comandantes que habían vigilado la ciudad durante años ahora quedaban tres y el ánimo que antes había en los hombres y mujeres bajo el mando de Zero se había reducido a escombros ante esa deprimente imagen.

-¡Esta noche está siendo muy dura para todos!- comenzó el capitán flanqueado por Suoh y Kiryuu.- ¡Pero esto aún no ha acabado, esos Niveles-E endurecidos nos han tomado por sorpresa, pero ya no! ¡Ahora sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos y ganaremos la batalla!-

-A partir de ahora habrá un cambio de planes, los que quedamos nos dividiremos en grupos pequeños de 20 hombres, cuando esas cosas aparezcan dos de esos grupos se quedarán aquí como carnada mientras el resto se esconderá entre los arbustos hasta rodearlos. Una vez rodeados los tomaremos por sorpresa y ¡Acabaremos con ellos!- dijo muy confiado el capitán.

-¡¡NOSOTROS NOS SACRIFICAMOS POR EL REINO LUCII Y LA FAMILIA REAL!! ¡¡POR EL CRISTAL!!- Animó el segundo al mando a los pocos hombres que quedaban.

-¡¡POR EL CRISTAL!!- respondieron más por costumbre que por confianza.

Zero observaba todo en silencio mientras su mente analizaba todas y cada una de las partes del combate, cada ángulo, cada movimiento que habían hecho ellos y los Niveles-E… todo. Parecía una batalla completamente normal, ya sea movida por el odio, venganza o lo que fuera… sin embargo, la sensación de que se le escapaba algo, una pieza que no encajaba con el resto del puzzle estaba presente en cada uno de sus recuerdos, y lo peor es que no podía asegurarlo al 100%, pero esa inseguridad seguía allí, miró a Bloody en su mano y recordó...

**(Flash Back)**

_ Era una fría tarde de otoño, maestro y alumno entrenaban en medio del bosque la puntería del más joven que erraba continuamente a los muñecos que se movían a gran velocidad entre los árboles. _

_ -¡Joder! ¡No le doy ni a uno!- se quejó el pequeño peli plata antes de que un puño golpeara su cabeza-¡¡Ai!!- _

_ -Ese vocabulario, mocoso- contestó un pelinegro con un parche en el ojo izquierdo y una vestimenta estilo vaquero. _

_ -Esto es inútil, shishou, no noto ese “instinto” del que habla, y la pistola tampoco me hace caso- dijo exasperado antes de sentarse en el suelo enfurruñado. _

_ -Zero, el instinto de un cazador es una de nuestros mejores virtudes- contaba Yagari a un Zero de 13 años en mitad de su entrenamiento.- Este es más agudo en nosotros que en cualquier otra criatura.- _

_ -¿Como un sexto sentido? Pues yo no lo tengo- comentó aún enfadado. _

_ -Algo así, pero más potente y todos los cazadores lo tienen, solo han de encontrarlo y entrenarlo.- le dió una calada al cigarrillo antes de seguir- La mayoría de los cazadores prefiere confiar en las armas antes que en su instinto y otros, al contrario, prefieren su instinto por encima de las armas.- _

_ -¿Y usted, shishou?- preguntó con curiosidad el pequeño peli plata, Yagari había logrado captar su atención. _

_ -Yo soy de estos últimos- miró a su joven pupilo con su único ojo azul celeste.- Pero ninguno es más poderoso que el otro.- otra calada- Solo un cazador que sepa equilibrar su confianza en su arma y en sus instintos llegará a ser el más poderoso de todos.- Zero frunció su pequeño ceño y miró a Bloody Rose. _

_ -Shishou, nuestras armas solo son un trozo de metal, es cierto que vienen del metal madre pero no tienen alma y usted habla como si realmente la tuviese.- _

_ -Zero, el arma de un cazador siempre tiene un alma, es por eso que reconoce a su amo y le permite usar su habilidades, aunque tu no la veas estará allí.- explicaba con calma mirando su propia escopeta. _

_ -Debes verla como una aliada, una amiga a la que confías tu propia vida en cada batalla, sentir como su energía envuelve tu cuerpo y se hace uno con tus instintos, cuando se unen en uno solo te sorprenderá lo que ambos podréis hacer.- Zero miró la pistola de nuevo. _

_ -Por eso tienen nombre, ¿no?- Yagari asintió- ¿Y qué pasa cuando se unen sensei?- un encogimiento de hombros por parte del peli negro- Entonces ¿cómo sabe qué pasará algo increíble si no lo sabe?- _

_ -Solo hubo una vez en toda la historia de los cazadores que ocurrió, hace miles de años cuando eso pasó y por desgracia solo fueron un par de minutos en una batalla, nunca más volvió a ocurrir.- contestaba pensativo- Sin embargo, los escritos describen que estalló una energía muy poderosa, igual a la de un sangre pura…- Miró al chico. _

_ -Ese hombre fue tu primer antepasado, Zero, el fundador de la Asociación de cazadores y su primer Presidente, conocido como el más poderoso de los cazadores y según dicen con el mismo poder que el Rey de los Vampiros.-  _

_ -¡Bah! ¿Y a mí qué me importa? él está muerto y yo no soy más que un chupasangre, tarde o temprano me matarán.- miró a Yagari con los ojos llenos de realización- Pero hasta que llegue ese día, superaré a ese Kiryuu y me convertiré en el cazador más fuerte que eliminará a todos los Vampiros- contestó con una sonrisa arrogante.- Así que shishou,  _

_ -Dudo que con ese carácter tuyo logres algo más que palizas, pero…- volvió a accionar lo muñecos y dijo- De aquí no te mueves hasta que logres disparar a todos los enemigos sin un solo fallo, a la mínima que desperdicies balas o estas no impacten en el corazón o en el cráneo volverás a empezar. Y no me importa que se haga de noche, sin comer, dormir o descansar hasta que lo logres.- y empezaron otra vez. _

**(Fin del Flash Back)**

Desde ese día trataba de que Bloody Rose y sus instintos se volvieran uno, cosa que nunca consiguió, pero que sin duda notaba día a día, su arma era una sensación cálida, no importa que esta hubiera estado horas en la nieve o lejos de cualquier fuente de calor, cada vez que Zero la tocaba, estaba tibia, y sus instintos eran como suaves ondas de sonidos, una brisa fría de verano que recorría sus venas… siempre por separado.

Y en estos momentos ese frío rumor estaba congelando sus pulmones, mientras que Bloody Rose ardía con fuerza en su mano, como si supieran que algo no estaba bien y se habían puesto de acuerdo para advertirlo… lástima que no fue a tiempo.

Las luces que iluminaban la pequeña zona se apagaron de golpe, la oscuridad de esa noche sin luna invadió todos los rincones de las instalaciones, el capitán rugía para que estuvieran en guardia y dispuestos a disparar al más mínimo indicio, todos se replegaron en círculo al centro del campamento, listos y armados, preparados para cualquier ataque sorpresa en medio de esa negrura, pero entonces, se encendieron las luces.

Estaban rodeados, cientos de humanos (se delataban por su presencia) con rostros ausentes y ojos sin emociones, vestidos de negro pero sin armaduras y con armas anti-vampiros en sus manos.

-Shilifydes…- susurró Takao y Zero lo miró extrañado.

-¿Qué?-

-Dicho de otra manera, muñecas- pero al ver que Zero seguía sin entenderlo explicó- son humanos que han sido mordidos por los vampiros, pero no transformados, sino esclavizados. Los sangre pura descubrieron hace muchos años que dependiendo de la durada de su mordisco un humano podía ser convertido en un esclavo sin más utilidad que servir a su amo, solo obedecen al que los mordió y harán todo lo que él les diga sin importar el coste.- gruñó el peli verde. -Cuando el Rey supo de esto, prohibió las muñecas en Lucii, pero no fuera de aquí, por tanto tienen que ser o bien de fuera o alguien que quiera traicionar al reino desde dentro.-

-¡¡DISPERSAOS Y DISPARAD!!- gritó el capitán-¡¡SEGUID EL PLAN!!- Los miembros de la GN se dispersaron en pequeños grupos corriendo hacía las llamadas muñecas y disparandoles, acabando con todos cuantos podían y rompiendo sus filas. 

Zero y Takao salieron juntos de aquella trampa cuando notaron el suelo vibrar seguido de gemidos y gruñidos, levantaron la vista y allí estaban, apenas dos metros delante suyo Niveles-E, esos mismos con los que se habían enfrentado antes, solo que ahora parecían más feroces, más sanguinarios y letales.

Se acercaron con rapidez recibiendo los disparos de los miembros de la GN, algunos se convertían en cenizas, otros lograban llegar hasta ellos y les mordían el cuello con fuerza hasta dejarlos sin sangre.

Takao usaba su pistola con destreza mientras esquivaba ataques y Zero acababa con todo lo que se ponía delante suyo, aunque muchas veces vacilaba frente a las muñecas.

-¡Zero dispara!- gritó Takao a Kiryuu, este tenía en frente a un pequeño niño humano de cabello negro y ojos azules opacos, sin vida, con una gran pistola en sus manos mientras golpeaba a uno de los vampiros de la GN que daba sus últimos respiros antes de convertirse en polvo.-¡No es humano, ya no!- El grito alertó al niño que giró su pistola a Zero con todas las intenciones de matarlo y disparó.

-¡¡ZERO!!- gritó mientras se posicionaba delante del peli plata y recibía el disparo cerca de la clavícula antes de dispararle al niño entre las cejas.

Zero salió de su ensoñación al notar el sabor dulzón típico de la sangre y vio como esta salía del cuello de su amigo, sintió su garganta arder y el dolor del sello estalló en su cuello  _ “No ahora, por favor” _ y cerró los ojos con fuerza para que Takao no viera lo rojos que estaban.

-Nunca te fíes de ellos, Zero, las muñecas son peores que los Niveles-E, nunca vacilan ya que no sienten el peligro, solo obedecen.-

Respiró profundamente antes de volver a centrarse en la batalla, ayudó a Takao a levantarse y continuaron con la lucha. Los gritos de guerra de sus compañeros iban reduciéndose poco a poco con el paso de las horas.

“Aquí GN1, aquí GN1, la misión está fracasando… fuerzas enemigas han atravesado las líneas defensivas…”- era la voz del segundo al mando que se oía por el walkie-talkie que todos llevaban y que comunicaba con la capital de Insomnia. “Repito, fuerzas enemigas han entrado en¡¡AAAAHHH!!” y la comunicación se cortó.

A partir de ahí las voces de los comandantes que quedaban y líderes de los pequeños grupos fueron llamando a algún número desconocido para Takao y Zero que no dejaban de disparar tanto a Niveles-E como a las muñecas, pero ninguna de las llamadas tenía contestación por parte de la otra línea y eso provocaba la desesperación de muchos.

“¡JODER! ¡Que alguien conteste, quién sea, pero por favor manden a nuevas unidades!”

“¡Necesitamos ayuda! ¿Hay alguien ahí?” voces desesperadas, gritos opacados por los gruñidos de los Niveles-E, y entonces...

“Aquí el capitán Rogelius… manden refuerzos, repito manden refuerzos de la Guardia Real, es de gran urgencia que lleguen nuevas unidades…” ninguna contestación “¡ME CAGO EN LA PUTA! ¡¿ESTÁIS SORDOS O QUÉ?! MIS HOMBRES SE ESTÁN CAYENDO UNO TRAS OTRO, NO SE CUANTOS QUEDAMOS, PERO UNA VEZ MUERTOS TODOS NO HABRÁ NADIE QUE LOS PARE ANTES DE LLEGAR A LA CIUDAD” gritó en vano antes de que la comunicación se cortara.

La lucha se prolongaba demasiado, hubo un momento en que Zero y Takao fueron separados y rodeados por esas cosas, ambos sin saber si el otro estaba vivo o no.

_ “No es momento para pensar en eso, Takao es uno de los mejores luchadores que conozco, estará bien.” _ fue lo último que pensó Zero antes de dar rienda suelta a su furia y cargar contra todos los Niveles-E.

Los rayos de sol empezaron a asomarse por el horizonte bañando los amplios campos con su luz; el espectáculo era espantoso, cuerpos de humanos, las Muñecas muertos por el suelo bañando con su sangre los pastos, una gruesa capa de cenizas tornaba gris la visión del verde prado que había sido el lugar dos noches antes, cuerpos de vampiros Niveles-E que no se habían convertido en cenizas, restos de lo que fue el campamento de la GN y silencio.

No se oía ni un solo disparo, algunas de esas cosas continuaban bebiendo sangre de los caídos, ya fuera de su bando o exprimiendo la poca sustancia roja de algunos de la GN inconscientes.

Zero se encontraba de pie observando las decenas de cadáveres que lo rodeaban, se había pasado toda la noche eliminandolos y recibiendo múltiples heridas, desorientado y cansado entrecerró los ojos cuando la luz del sol llegó a sus ojos.

_ “Takao… ¿Dónde estás?”  _ Fue su primer pensamiento.

Miró a su alrededor en busca de otra figura de pie entre los restos de la batalla, pero ninguna que coincidiera con la de su amigo, sino las tambaleantes figuras de los Niveles-E que sobrevivieron y que se acercaban a él en busca de la sangre caliente que recorría sus venas.

Se movió, corrió por todos lados buscando a su amigo tendido en el suelo, esperando que se hubiese tumbado para descansar y que no fuera uno de los montículos de cenizas que iba pisando al andar, cenizas que antes habían sido sus compañeros.

-¡Takao! ¡¡TAKAOO!!- gritó al no encontrarlo, temía lo peor.  _ “Por favor, no, no… ¡¡NOO!!” _

Iba a darse por vencido cuando lo olió, una sangre familiar proveniente de las tiendas de campaña, con esperanzas renovadas corrió en esa dirección por lo que parecieron horas cuando en verdad habían sido unos segundos, al llegar allí vio una cabeza peli verde entre los escombros, con el cuerpo de un Nivel-E encima de este.

-¡¡TAKAO!!- gritó antes de correr en su dirección.

Al llegar allí apartó el cadáver de esa cosa de encima del joven y jadeó, Takao tenía el chaleco negro atravesado por un trozo de metralla, metal anti-vampiro que habían usado las muñecas durante la batalla, esta estaba en la zona baja del vientre  **(** **_no sabía exactamente donde, por su falta de preparación médica_ ** **)** , pero sí que se desangraba rápidamente si el charco rojo a su alrededor era suyo.

Su piel estaba aún más fría y pálida de lo que recordaba, y su cuerpo tenso y pesado le dormían las piernas, las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos a la vez que con su mano derecha acariciaba su rostro.

-Zero…- susurró antes de abrir un poco los ojos, sonrió al ver a su amigo y a pesar del dolor y fatiga que sentía dijo- Hey… una vez alguien muy tozudo me dijo que no se llora en el campo de batalla… cof… cof- tosió escupiendo un poco de sangre.

-Shhh, no hables Takao, los refuerzos vendrán, ya casi están aquí, así que… así que guarda las fuerzas- intentó callarlo Zero mientras le limpiaba la sangre de sus mejillas.

-Tu y yo sabemos que eso no va a pasar… y que yo no voy a salir de aquí...- decía el peli verde con voz ronca e hizo que el peli plata ocultara sus ojos bajo su flequillo.- Zero… ¿Lo hemos logrado?- este lo miró extrañado- ¿Hemos completado la misión con éxito?-

Zero miró a su alrededor, las cenizas de sus compañeros, el campamento destruido, los cuerpos de los Niveles-E y muñecas caídos… sangre, destrozos, todo… pero también los cuerpos de esas cosas que se acercaban a su posición aún en decenas… no, no habían ganado, pero se volvió a su maltrecho compañero con una triste sonrisa y lágrimas a punto de caer y dijo.

-Sí Takao, no ha sido en vano... hemos ganado.- pequeñas gotas se deslizaron por las mejillas del caído.

Zero llevó su mano a los ojos marrones de su amigo para limpiar las lágrima, pero allí no había nada, entonces, la temblorosa mano del peli verde acarició su rostro y notó el escozor de la sal, era él el que lloraba.

-Eres un mentiroso horrible, Zero…- dijo en un susurro rasposo- Prometeme una cosa… -dejó su mano en la mejilla derecha del peli plateado y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa dolorida.- Que vivirás sin culparte por esto Zero… no sé qué pasó antes de conocernos, pero debes dejar ir esa culpa, así que… prométeme… que vivirás… y si para hacerlo has de olvidarme, hazlo…-susurró antes de cerrar los ojos, la sangre de su mano manchaba el rostro de Zero, pero nada impidió que este se la agarrara entre las suyas e inclinara su rostro hasta que sus frentes se juntaron.

-Takao…- susurró antes de oír un gruñido gutural, abrió los ojos empañados por las pocas lágrimas que había dejado ir y sintió su odio crecer al ver los numerosos pares de pie a su alrededor-... vuestra culpa… ¡¡POR VUESTRA CULPA ESTÁ MUERTO!!- lamentó lleno de odio y, justo cuando los Niveles-E se le abalanzaron encima, sintió como un remolino de hielo y fuego estallaba en su interior-¡¡¡AAAAAAHHHH!!- gritó antes de que todo se volviese negro.

“Aquí Alfa1 de la Guardia Real, las primeras unidades defensivas llegarán a su posición en 2 minutos… ¿Hay alguien ahí?” resonó el walkie-talkie del capitán sobre un montón de cenizas.


	11. Lazos inexistentes… ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se que en el capítulo anterior much@s a lo mejor os quedasteis con la intriga de saber qué pasó, por eso... Os dejo este capitulito para no ser tan mala.  
> Besitos.

**_“¡¡AAAAAAHHHH!!”_ **

Unos ojos borgoñas se abrieron en medio de la oscuridad, una gota de sudor caía por la pálida frente mientras miraba a su alrededor tratando de comprender qué había pasado.

Las pesadas cortinas impedían que la luz del sol entrara por la ventana y cuando su mente se calmó reconoció ese lugar como su habitación, una estancia estilo imperial, amplia y ricamente decorada con muebles finos, tapicería lujosa  y una enorme cama de matrimonio con dosel sobre la cual estaba sentado.

Se llevó una mano a la frente y masajeó sus cervicales con los ojos cerrados, la última imagen en su sueño había sido Zero Kiryuu bañado en sangre y de espaldas a su visión, estaba en un campo de batalla con un extraño uniforme negro y abrazando algo contra su pecho, fue entonces que el joven peli plata se encorvó aún más sobre lo que tenía entre sus brazos y gritaba, un grito de dolor, rabia, odio tristeza, soledad… todas esas emociones las sintió a través del vínculo en su propia piel como si hubiera estado a tan solo unos centímetros del joven… y luego nada, el silencio, ese extraño lazo que los unía desde sus días en la Academia y que siempre latía en el fondo de su alma se había callado por primera vez.

-Mmm- oyó un suave quejido a su derecha y bajó la mirada, allí a su lado estaba ella, su tesoro, la única fuente de luz en su vida, su pequeña hermana y esposa, Yuuki.

Con una suave sonrisa en sus labios le acarició el largo cabello castaño esparcido por la almohada y besó uno de sus mechones antes de salir de la cama, con cuidado cerró la puerta de su alcoba y caminó descalzo por los pasillos alfombrados de su mansión hasta entrar en otra sala.

Esta era tan amplia como la anterior e igual en decoración, lo único que en vez de una cama había un gran escritorio frente a las ventanas (con las cortinas bloqueando la luz) y armarios con distintos licores y libros, su estudio.

Se acercó la zona izquierda de la habitación donde había un sofá de terciopelo rojo intercalado entre dos estanterías repletas de libros, al lado de este había un pequeña mesita de cristal con un teléfono del estilo del siglo XIX, lo cogió y marcó un número con la ruleta antes de esperar a que la otra persona decidiera coger la llamada.

-Aquí Cross Kaien, director de la Academia Cross, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?- se oyó al cabo de un rato.

-Cross-san, soy yo, Kuran Kaname.-

-¡¡Kaname-kun!! ¡Qué alegría me da oír tu voz! ¡¿Cómo está Yuuki-chan?!-

-Lo está haciendo bien, aunque aún tiene mucho que aprender sobre el comportamiento de una sangre pura- contestó con voz neutra

-¡Ah! Que bien, que bien, me hace muy feliz oír eso, jejeje, la verdad es que no sabía si se adaptaría a ese cambio de una forma tan rápida, pero me alegro mucho de eso-

-Cross-san- le interrumpió Kaname antes de que pudiera seguir hablando- ¿Cómo van las cosas por la Academia?-

-¡Oh! Muy bien, desde que abrimos he recibido muchas solicitudes, aunque solo sean humanas, lo cierto es que el proyecto de convivencia entre vampiros y humanos ha quedado estancada desde que tú y los demás os fuisteis, Kaname-kun.-

-Hm, ya veo- sonrió- sin embargo Kiryuu-kun debe de estar muy feliz por ello, ¿No es así, director?-

-...- un extraño silencio se formó a través de la línea, cosa que hizo que Kuran arqueara una de sus perfectas cejas.

-Cross-san, ¿Ocurre algo con Kiryuu-kun?- volvió a preguntar intentando sonsacarle más información.

-Lo cierto Kaname-kun, es que… Zero-kun desapareció hace ya 10 meses.- soltó al fin el bombazo- desde entonces nadie, ni siquiera Yagari sabe nada sobre él.- Kaname abrió los ojos sorprendido, ninguno de sus hombres le había comentado nada.

-¿Cómo pudo suceder eso, director?- preguntó con voz tensa.

-Bueno Kaname-kun, en verdad no desapareció, sino que se escapó. Desde que os marchasteis Zero-kun me evitaba todo lo posible y más, me contestaba mal y me dirigía unas miradas de odio muy distintas de las que me daba antes de lo de Rido.-

-Estaba preocupado y enfadado, no podía seguir así, no fue culpa nuestra que Yuuki-chan necesitar protección, así que decidí hablar con él, pero me evitó durante una semana entera hasta que al final me harté y fui a su clase a buscarlo, pero no estaba allí, en cambio Sayori-chan me entregó una carta de la Asociación para Zero y dijo que lo habían mandado a una misión- respiró- cosa que al principio me pareció raro, pero al verificar el sello ci que era cierto y no le di más importancia, pero entonces…-

**(Flash Back)**

_ Habían pasado dos días desde que Wakaba le entregara la carta a Cross, y este seguía esperando por la llegada de Zero, como el peli plateado tenía que pasar por su oficina para dejar el informe, aprovecharía y le explicaría la situación de Yuuki-chan antes de regañarlo por su comportamiento. _

_ Dicho director estaba revisando unos papeles en su oficina cuando la puerta se abrió de un portazo, acababa de llegar, suspiró y cerró los ojos mientras decía. _

_ -Zero-kun tenemos que hablar, tu comportamiento está siendo inacep- pero calló al ver qe no era Zero el recién llegado, sino Yagari con sus típicos vaqueros, gabardina y sombrero estilo vaquero y su escopeta colgada en el hombro. _

_ -Aaahh…- suspiró- ¿Qué ha hecho esta vez mi estúpido pupilo, Cross?- preguntó con el cigarrillo entre los labios. _

_ -Y-Y-Yagari, ¿Q-Qué haces aquí?- preguntó nervioso el rubio mientras se sonrojaba, ya que desde aquella discusión no habían vuelto a verse cara a cara (capítulo 1, la que escucha Zero). “A lo mejor ha vuelto para…” Kaien se sonrojó aún más ante esas posibilidades. _

_ -¿Qué voy a hacer aquí? Visitar a mi alumno, que es lo único que me obliga a venir a este lugar, al menos hasta que el mocoso se gradúe.- dijo chafando todas las ilusiones románticas de Kaien. _

_ -Pues lamento decirte que aquí no está.- contestó ahora con el ceño fruncido el director.- Hace dos días que no se nada de él, dos días desde que se fue hasta esa estúpida misión.- _

_ -¿Misión?- preguntó extrañado el peli negro, se acercó a la mesa y la golpeó con ambas manos- ¿De qué misión estás hablando, Kaien?- preguntó enfadado. _

_ -La que le mandó la Asociación.- sacó la carta- Aquí tienes.- y se la dió, Yagari leía y releía el papel como si fuera un mantra. _

_ -¡¡Eres un estúpido!!- gritó ya harto de todo y enseñándole la carta de nuevo- ¡¡Es falsa!! Mira el sello, es el antiguo, el anterior al de la guerra contra Rido- señaló el pequeño sello de las dos pistolas cruzadas sobre el corazón de tinta negra y coronado por dos colmillos de vampiros. _

_ -P-p-pero cómo… ¿Cómo ha…?- tartamudeaba Cross.- Es imposible…- susurró. _

_ -No, imposible no porque el chico lo ha hecho, cualquiera que se hubiese fijado en eso lo habría notado, pero no, tú has caído de lleno en la trampa- golpeó el papel contra la mesa.- Pero qué podía esperar de tí… nunca has estado al tanto de él, nunca te ha importado nada sobre él, solo mirabas por esa estúpida chiquilla que solo ha traído problemas a todos y de seguro traerá más en un futuro.- lo miró furibundo- Pero eso tú no lo ves… ¡¡Eres un estúpido!!- _

_ Se acercó a la puerta de entrada, cogió su escopeta que había dejado en el marco de la puerta y la acomodó en su hombro. _

_ -¿Adonde vas?- preguntó Cross levantándose de su silla _

_ -A buscar a mi hijo, o al menos a averiguar a dónde fue, porque sabes una cosa, dudo que vaya a volver- se giró- ¿ Acaso te ha importado siquiera pasar por su cuarto? No, ya veo que no. Pues no hace falta que vayas, está vacío.- _

_ -¡¡Yagari no puedes irte!!- se acercó a la puerta y lo agarró del brazo- Está lloviendo a raudales, quédate esta noche aquí y mañana salimos a buscarlo.- lo abrazaba Cross desesperado. _

_ El rubio sentía que lo estaba perdiendo, perdía el amor que Yagari le tuvo un tiempo atrás, esas noches de pasión, esos besos interminables, las tiernas caricias… todo. Algo le decía que si el azabache atravesaba esas puertas lo perdería para siempre y eso era algo que no podía permitir. _

_ -¡Estás loco Cross! No pienso quedarme en esta maldita Academia ni un solo minuto más, me voy a buscar a mi hijo, no importa que llueva, nieve o sea el fin del mundo, amo a ese niño como si fuera de mi propia carne y sangre, y si tu no quieres cuidarlo lo haré yo.- soltó su brazo de entre los de Kaien y se marchó cerrando la puerta en sus narices. _

_ -Yagari…- susurró el rubio antes de caer de rodillas.- No te vayas…- “Todo esto es culpa tuya, Zero, ¿Por qué no podías quedarte aquí y asumir tu puesto como guardaespaldas de Yuuki-chan? Te odio…” pensó antes de echarse a llorar. _

**_(Fin del Flash Back)_ **

-Y desde entonces no se nada sobre Kiryuu-kun, ni sobre Yagari.- contestó con tristeza la voz del director.

-Ya veo… Sin embargo, Cross-san, le llamaba para decirle que los planes siguen su curso y necesitamos encontrar a Kiryuu-kun antes de que empiecen, sino nadie podrá proteger a Yuuki cuando ese día llegue.-

-Lo sé Kaname-kun, no te preocupes, continuaré con la búsqueda hasta dar con él.- le aseguró el director- Dale recuerdos a Yuuki-chan de mi parte.- se despidió alegre.

-Lo haré, buenos días Cross-san- dijo antes de colgar. -Seiren- la vampiresa se arrodillo detrás suyo esperando órdenes- Encuentra el paradero de Kiryuu-kun, no dejes ni un solo rincón sin inspeccionar.-

-Hai Kaname-sama- respondió la peli lila antes de desaparecer como una brisa de primavera.

Kaname suspiró una vez más antes de volver a su cuarto, en este la oscuridad seguía envolviendo la habitación, se acercó a la cama y se tumbó al lado de su amada.

-Kaname…- murmuró medio dormida mirándolo de frente- ¿Qué ocurre?- su hermano sonrió y llevó su mano derecha al vientre de Yuuki.

-No es nada tranquila, tu descansa Yuuki.- la durmió de nuevo con sus poderes para acomodarse a su lado y volver a dormir un rato más.

_ En otro sitio en medio de las montañas… _

Varios disparos resonaron entre los árboles a la vez que cinco montoncitos de cenizas eran dispersados por el viento.

-¡Yuuhu! Hoy estás que te sale shishou- comentó un joven de cabellera castaña y ojos marrones-verdosos, vestía unos pantalones tejanos con botas militares marrones y una camiseta verde oscura bajo una chaqueta de deporte negra.- Con estos ya van 32 vampiros y apenas son las 12:40 de la mañana.- acabó con una sonrisa torcida antes de mirar con asco los restos de los que una vez fueron vampiros.

-Kaito, ¿No deberías estar en tu misión?- preguntó Yagari dando una larga calada al cigarrillo en sus labios.

-Ya la terminé hace una hora, tengo hasta esta tarde para entregar un informe que ya está acabado, por eso he decidido pasar a saludar- desestimó el joven- Por cierto ¿Alguna novedad con el paradero de Zero?- preguntó con la mirada en lo profundo del bosque, aunque en sus ojos podía verse un brillo de preocupación.

-Nada- suspiró el mayor- por ahora nada y eso es lo que más me preocupa.- dijo mirando al cielo y recordando la última vez que vio a su joven pupilo.

**(Flash Back)**

_ La discusión con Cross lo había trastocado bastante, el rubio había cambiado hasta convertirse en alguien irreconocible. Ya no existía ese hombre amable y cariñoso que acogía bajo su ala a cualquier criatura que necesitara ayuda, no, ahora solo le importaba esa estúpida mocosa. _

_ -Tsk, estúpido Kaien- murmuró antes de girar la esquina del pasillo. _

_ Los jardines estaban silenciosos y ahora Yagari solo podía pensar en su joven alumno, el que más había sufrido por los caprichos de esos chupasangre, los odiaba tanto que sentía correr fuego por sus venas. _

_ Los dormitorios de los chicos también estaban en silencio, tanto que parecía que las reformas aún no hubiesen empezado y se encontrara en una atracción del terror como en las ferias, suspiró y golpeó la puerta de la habitación de Zero. _

_ -¡Oi, estúpido mocoso! ¡Abre la puerta antes de que la tire abajo!- ninguna respuesta verbal, pero en cambio, el olor a sangre se filtró por su nariz y con su único ojo brillando de preocupación golpeó la puerta hasta abrirla.- ¡¡ZERO!!- gritó dentro del cuarto, justo en el marco de la puerta del baño. _

_ El peli plata estaba arrodillado junto a la taza del baño mientras vomitaba grandes cantidades de sangre, sus pálidas manos se aferraban al inodoro como si su vida dependiera de ello y sus respiraciones entrecortadas eran interrumpidas por las nuevas arcadas y vómitos sanguinolentos, la ropa del joven estaba teñida de rojo por la sangre que había salpicado fuera de la taza, así como el suelo a su alrededor, Yagari se arrodilló junto a él. _

_ -Tranquilo chico, soy yo.- dijo suavemente cuando Zero se tensó por el contacto de su mano con su espalda temblorosa- Eso es, suéltalo todo.- seguía diciendo el azabache mientras acariciaba en círculos suaves al más joven. _

_ Pasaron así varios minutos, 10 según el reloj de Yagari, hasta que Zero se calmó y dejó de vomitar, se separó de la taza y dejó que su maestro lo recostara contra su pecho a la vez que trataba de calmar su respiración, cuando lo logró tragó saliva llevándose con sigo el regusto amargo de la bilis y el de su propia sangre. _

_ -¡¿Qué mierdda ha sido eso Zero?!- preguntó enojado Yagari. _

_ -Nada- contestó, pero al ver la mirada furiosa de sus sensei dijo- No tolero las pastillas de sangre shishou, y ese es el resultado, vómito las pastillas que se han disuelto y entre un litro o litro y medio de mi sangre, pero luego no tengo sed.- mintió en la última parte. _

_ -¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Y no tienes otra forma de conseguir no tener sed?! Digo un hospital o transfusiones.- la ira le hacía hablar sin pensar. Zero negó divertido con la cabeza y contestó un suave. _

_ -Es mejor así- respiró profundamente antes de levantarse y preguntó- ¿Quería algo, shishou?- _

_ -¿Acaso no puedo venir a visitarte cuando se me antoje?- preguntó aún molesto por el tema de la sangre, quería regañar al niño, agarrarlo por los hombros y gritarle lo insano que era ese camino que había escogido para no caer en la locura… pero tras un vistazo al rostro cansado del peli plata le hizo desistir y suspirar.- Me voy a una misión esta noche y dudo que venga por aquí durante unos meses, ¿Crees que podrás mantenerte alejado de los problemas hasta entonces?- dijo levantándose él también. _

_ -Claro shishou, ¿Cuando me he metido yo en problemas?- contestó con una sonrisa tras lavarse la cara en la pileta. _

_ -Hum, claro, en qué estaría yo pensando.- contestó revolviendo sus cabellos con una mano antes de salir del baño.- Zero- le llamó sin girarse- si para cuando vuelva las cosas siguen como están, te vendrás conmigo.- y ahora sí lo miró de reojo antes de despedirse con la mano y salir del cuarto. _

**(Fin Flash Back)**

_ “Lástima que no acabara antes la misión, de haber llegado 2 días antes hoy estarías aquí con nosotros” _ pensó con rabia, tristeza y culpa, se colocó bien su sombrero y junto a Kaito miraron un grupo de aves que surcaba el despejado cielo azul de la mañana. _ “Te encontraremos, Zero… hasta entonces no te metas en líos que puedan costarte la vida.” _


	12. Enderezando el camino… ¿Venganza o perdón?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaa, sé que tardo mucho en actualizar, pero tranquilos, los capítulos se van escribiendo, lo que pasa es que muchas veces se me olvida colgarlos después, jejeje U^_^ ... Gomen  
> Bueno, espero que os guste el capitulo

_ “Reconocía ese lugar, el plic, plic que hacía el agua al caer por las paredes de piedra, el intenso olor a moho y cerrado, el traqueteo agudo de las cadenas cuando movía sus brazos… sí, estaba de vuelta en la Academia, encerrado de nuevo en ese sótano tratando de controlar su sed de sangre. _

_ Pero había algo diferente, el charco de sangre en el suelo, el cálido cuerpo sobre el suyo y ese familiar olor a menta y lilas…  _

_ “Por favor, que no sea lo que este pensando” rogó antes de abrir los ojos  y encontrar sus colmillos enterrados en el suave y pálido cuello de su hermano mientras las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos. _

_ -Nii-san… te quiero…- susurró Ichiru antes de que se le escapara su último aliento y cayera en brazos de Zero. _

_ Las lágrimas bañaban el rostro del peli plata mayor que abrazaba el cuerpo sin vida y cada vez más frío de su gemelo. _

_ -Ichiru… Gomen…- susurró con los labios manchados de sangre antes de enterrar el rostro en las hebras tan iguales a las suyas.- Te he vuelto a fallar.- _

_ Todo se tiñó de negro y la escena cambió... _

_ El campo de batalla en completo silencio, los primeros rayos del amanecer asomándose por el horizonte… bajó la mirada a su regazo, allí estaba Takao, ensangrentado y herido de muerte, pero que a pesar de todo lo miraba con una tierna sonrisa, alegrandose de que él estuviese vivo. _

_ -Zero…- susurró antes de abrir un poco los ojos, sonrió al ver a su amigo y a pesar del dolor y fatiga que sentía dijo- Hey… una vez alguien muy tozudo me dijo que no se llora en el campo de batalla… cof… cof- tosió escupiendo un poco de sangre. _

_ -Shhh, no hables Takao, los refuerzos vendrán, ya casi están aquí, así que… así que guarda las fuerzas- intentó callarlo Zero mientras le limpiaba la sangre de sus mejillas. _

_ -Tu y yo sabemos que eso no va a pasar… y que yo no voy a salir de aquí...- decía el peli verde con voz ronca e hizo que el peli plata ocultara sus ojos bajo su flequillo.- Zero… ¿Lo hemos logrado?- este lo miró extrañado- ¿Hemos completado la misión con éxito?- _

_ -Sí Takao, no ha sido en vano... hemos ganado.- pequeñas gotas se deslizaron por las mejillas del caído. _

_ “No otra vez, por favor…” pensó para sí el peli plata _

_ -Eres un mentiroso horrible, Zero…- dijo en un susurro rasposo- Prometeme una cosa… -dejó su mano en la mejilla derecha del peli plateado y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa dolorida.- Que vivirás sin culparte por esto Zero… no sé qué pasó antes de conocernos, pero debes dejar ir esa culpa, así que… prométeme… que vivirás… y si para hacerlo has de olvidarme, hazlo…-susurró antes de cerrar los ojos. _

_ -¡¡TAKAOO!!- gritó antes de que todo se volviera negro. _

Y en ese instante, unas orbes amatistas se abrieron de golpe.

El constante pip, pip, pip del electrocardiógrafo era lo único que se oía en la habitación cuando Zero recuperó la consciencia, cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz de la sala echó un vistazo a su alrededor.

Se trataba de la habitación de un hospital, completamente blanca, paredes, suelo, techo, cortinas… todo, estaba tumbado sobre la camilla cubierto por una sábana blanca y fina, en sus brazos distintas vías le proporcionaban suero y otros químicos para ayudar a su recuperación y en su rostro, una aparatosa mascarilla le llenaba los pulmones con aire fresco.

Alzó las manos con dificultad y se retiró la mascarilla, se sentó a duras penas sobre el colchón y trató de recordar cómo había llegado hasta allí, lo último que recordaba era la misión fuera de Insomnia, el campamento, esos dos gemelos, los Niveles-E y… Takao…

Este último pensamiento le hizo querer ir a buscarlo, él seguía vivo cuando se desmayó, ya que no se había convertido en cenizas, por lo que también tendría que estar allí, retiró las sábanas como pudo y se levantó de la cama.

No contó con que sus piernas, débiles tras la pelea, cedieron ante la fuerza gravitatoria, cerró los ojos esperando el golpe pero este nunca llegó, en cambio unos fuertes y anchos brazos lo sujetaron por la cintura haciendo que cayese contra un duro pecho, abrió los ojos y levantó la cabeza.

El joven que lo había atrapado tenía el cabello negro azulado como el cielo nocturno, salvaje y despeinado que le daba un aire rebelde, el rostro afilado pero fuerte y atractivo, nariz recta y ojos de color zafiro, fríos y solitarios… ese rostro le sonaba de algún sitio...

_ “Estúpida memoria” _ pensó Zero sonrojado como un tomate por culpa de esos ojos que no se apartaban de su rostro. 

Notó como esos brazos lo alzaban con extremo cuidado, casi con miedo de que pudiera romperse, y la calidez del otro cuerpo calmaba la tensión de sus músculos, lo dejó con cuidado en la cama de nuevo y se apartó, fue entonces que el peli plata pudo apreciar al otro, iba vestido con unas botas militares negras, unos pantalones tejanos oscuros metidos por dentro de las botas, una camiseta azul oscura de manga larga remangada y en sus manos unos guantes negros con la punta de los dedos cortados.

-Gracias…- dijo Zero con voz ronca por el desuso, pero el otro joven no contestó, simplemente frunció las cejas, chasqueó la lengua y se dio media vuelta- Oye, al menos podrías- cerró la puerta de un golpe- decir algo- acabó antes de fruncir el ceño.

_ “Ya recuerdo, es el tipo borde de la fiesta…” _ pensó cabreado  _ “La próxima vez, se va a enterar” _

Al cabo de unos minutos la puerta volvió a abrirse, Zero tenía preparados varios reclamos para ese chico, pero no dijo nada al ver que, quien había entrado era un doctor, no cualquiera sino el anterior médico al servicio de la GN, el Dr. Sors Aevum, un vampiro sangre pura de cabello castaño oscuro, casi negro, corto y peinado hacia atrás, cara cuadrada de mentón fuerte, ojos rojizos tras unas gafas cuadradas y nariz recta; 1’90 m de alto, musculoso y ataviado con un traje de pantalones negros y camisa blanca con una bata encima.

-Me alegro de ver que estás despierto, Kiryuu- comentó con alivio-cuando la Guardia Real te trajo, muchos pensamos que no lo lograrías, me alegro de que no haya sido así.-

-Aevum-san ¿Y los demás?- preguntó Zero, pero al ver que el hombre no contestó lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Lo lamento Kiryuu-kun, pero solo llegaste tú al hospital, y no en las mejores condiciones.- dijo antes de mirar las hojas que llevaba en las manos.- Llegaste con graves contusiones por todo el cuerpo, una profunda laceración en el muslo derecho hasta la rodilla, dos costillas rotas te atravesaron el pulmón izquierdo y una tercera te hizo una pequeña fisura en la arteria aorta provocando una gran hemorragia interna.- volvió a mirar al joven.- Cuando llegaste tus órganos habían pasado un rato funcionando sin la sangre suficiente, con lo que no sabemos si causará algún fallo en el futuro.- acabó un poco preocupado.

-¿Cuando puedo irme?- preguntó con voz neutra. 

-Te trajeron hace ocho días con graves heridas, pasaste por una operación de 16 horas y has estado en estado de coma hasta ahora- apretó los puños.- Y por si fuera poco aún estás en shock por la pérdida de tus compañeros… creo que lo mejor es que te quedes aquí un par de días más.- concluyó con voz tensa.

-Me iré esta tarde.- contestó Zero.

-¡¡Kiryuu!! ¡¿Acaso no me has escuchado?!- preguntó enfadado el hombre de unos 40 años.- ¡Este es mi hospital y tú no saldrás de aquí hasta que yo lo diga!- ordenó.

-Aevum-san, usted sabe, lo que ocurre cuando alguien me mantiene encerrado y sabe que los resultados no son para nada buenos.- contestó con voz fría y dirigiendole una mirada de pura furia que el otro hombre le aguantó.

-Y tú bien sabes, Zero, que nunca has podido evitar mis tratamientos, así que, o lo hacemos por las buenas o por las malas- Zero lo miró a los ojos sin ese brillo característico suyo, sus hombros caídos y el poco espíritu que le quedaba solo le daba una imagen derrotada. El hombre suspiró.- Si te doy el alta, quiero que vengas a vivir conmigo, así podré tenerte controlado.-

-Pero- intentó protestar el peli plata.

-Tienes hasta el domingo, si no, te buscaré y te ataré a esa cama hasta que me asegure que TODAS tus heridas han sanado y que comes con regularidad hasta recuperar el peso que te toca.- lo miró por encima del hombro- ¿He sido claro?- Zero resopló, pero eso fue respuesta suficiente para el doctor.

_ Horas más tarde… _

Frente a él se alzaba el bloque de apartamentos que pertenecía a Takao, el sol se ponía por el oeste dando las 19:10 pm, tras un suspiro agarró bien ambas muletas y entró en el edificio hasta llegar a su puerta.

El suave clic de la puerta al abrirse dio la bienvenida al joven cazador que entró poco a poco en el que los últimos meses había considerado algo cercano a un posible hogar, pero ahora… ahora solo era una cáscara vacía llena de recuerdos inútiles.

Se acercó a la ventana y volcó las fotografías donde salían sus seres queridos y se sentó de espaldas a esta. Cualquiera en su situación lloraría de pena, pero él solo se sentía… vacío.

No sentía nada, ni tristeza, ni rabia… nada, y eso lo asustaba bastante, tal vez su vida debería haber acabado en ese campo de batalla y por culpa de la GR no lo había logrado, se mordió el labio inferior y cerró los ojos con fuerza, tal vez estaría bien fingir que no pasaba nada… seguir con su vida ordinaria lejos de la acción de la guerra…

_ “Sí… tal vez solo deba vivir como uno más… sin peleas, sin vida…” _

El ir y venir de los días se estableció en una rápida rutina que consistía en despertar, vestirse, desayunar (a veces), ir al trabajo, pasar el día, volver a casa, ducharse, cambiarse e irse a dormir sin cenar.

Llegó el sábado y ese día empezó como los demás, el despertador sonó a las 06:00 am, Zero recogió el futón, se vistió y salió del piso con apenas una taza de café en el estómago. Esperó al tren que lo llevaba cada día hasta la plaza Astrum y se dirigió directamente a la cafetería, se cambió y se dedicó durante todo el día a servir cafés y pastas a los distintos clientes que entraban a casi cada minuto.

-Zero- era Mikeyl- Ese hombre de la ventana quiere que le sirvas tú- dijo con voz neutra.

Zero, que estaba ordenando los alimentos en el mostrador suspiró, cogió su libretita de pedidos y se dirigió hasta el hombre oculto tras un gran periódico.

-¿Qué va a tomar- fue la escueta y aburrida pregunta.

-Me sorprende que conserves el puesto si le hablas en el mismo tono a todos los clientes.- contestó una voz de barítono muy conocida para Zero, el hombre dobló el periódico y le dedicó una burlesca sonrisa al peli plata.- Buenos días, Zero-

-Sors…- contestó desganado el más joven. El hombre iba vestido con una camisa gris, corbata verde oscura y pantalones marrón claro, sus zapatos oscuros  de negocios reflejaban la luz del sol de lo limpios que estaban y su americana del mismo tono que los pantalones estaba colgada de la silla contigua; su cabello peinado hacia atrás y gafas realzaba su porte elegante típico de los de su especie.

-Han pasado seis días, Zero.- comentó el hombre.

-Aún tengo hasta mañana ¿no? Pues esperate a mañana.-

-Ni siquiera has pensado en ello- dijo la verdad- lo cierto es que no me sorprende, pero Zero- el joven fijó su vista en los ojos rojizos tras las gafas que lo observaban con seriedad.- no me voy a conformar con un no.- volvió su vista al periódico- Tráeme un café negro, un zumo de naranja natural, y dos bocadillos vegetales, uno con jamon york y el otro con atún.-

Zero refunfuñó algo pero marchó a por la orden de ese tipo, al volver dejó los platos sobre la mesa y fue a retirarse cuando Sors le agarró de la muñeca.

-Es tu hora del almuerzo, siéntate y come.- fue lo único que dijo. Zero abrió los ojos sorprendido, cómo era posible que este supiera sus horarios, miró el reloj de la pared, las 14:00 pm, si, su hora de descanso empezaba ahora, suspiró y se encaminó a la barra.- Te espero aquí.-

El peli plata informó a Mikeyl sobre su situación para ver si el otro lo ayudaba, pero solo rió y le dijo que disfrutara, no tuvo éxito en su plan de escape, lástima, así que volvió a la mesa donde estaba Sors, él lo esperaba para comer y solo cuando se sentó en frente suyo dejó de remover el café para tomar un pequeño sorbo.

-¿Qué quieres Sors? Dudo que hayas venido aquí solo para pasar el tiempo conmigo.-

-Qué cruel, pero en parte tienes razón- volvió a beber- Quería saber tu respuesta antes de tiempo, para preparar tu cuarto.- 

-Lo vas a preparar diga lo que diga, así que ¿Para qué molestarse?- respondió antes de mirar por la ventana y Sors suspiró.

-Zero, has vivido demasiadas desgracias a lo largo de tu corta vida, lo menos que puedo hacer por tí es darte un lugar donde vivir.-

-Sors… siempre me has caído bien, pero no me gusta que la gente sienta lástima de mí, así que déjalo estar.-

-Lo siento, muy tarde, y no das lástima si no rabia, tienes mucho talento Zero, y no voy a dejar que lo desperdicies.- el peli plata suspiró.

-Esta bien, ¿A qué hora mañana?- el más alto sonrió.

-Te pasaré a buscar sobre las 09:00 am, recoge tus cosas y esperame en el piso.- respondió- y ahora come- un gruñido fue todo lo que recibió antes de que el más joven empezara a comer.- Si no supiera que eres un vampiro, juraría que eres un gato disfrazado de humano.- bromeó.

-Y si yo no te conociera, pensaría que eres una estátua de piedra sin emociones.-

-Aah Zero, me hieres el corazón con tus palabras.- se llevó una mano al pecho.- Y yo que te veo como a un hijo.- dijo con una suave sonrisa en el rostro, cosa que hizo que Kiryuu se sonrojara.

-Déjate de cursilerías y lárgate a trabajar.- farfulló provocando que una profunda y atractiva risa saliera del pecho de Sors, ciertamente el médico adoraba esa parte rebelde del joven y el verlo recuperar un poco de ese espíritu, aunque fuera breve, era muy bien recibido.

_ Hora del cierre… (20:34 pm) _

Zero cerró su macuto antes de salir al aire frío de la noche, la luna estaba a medias y daba un tenue brillo junto a las estrellas que, a pesar de las luces que iluminaban la ciudad, podían verse en lo alto del firmamento, suspiró y emprendió el camino a la estación.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero miren a quién tenemos aquí… Si no es otro que el tercero al mando, oops perdón, quería decir ex-tercer al mando.- comentó una voz socarrona desde el oscuro callejón que estaba a la derecha del peli plateado.

-No puede ser…- susurró Zero- estás vivo…-

-Sí y tú también, así que no me mires como si estuvieras viendo un fantasma Kiryuu.-

-Pero… yo te vi… estabas en el suelo… tenías… tenías una herida en el pecho… yo…- no sabía qué decir, estaba conmocionado.

Frente a él, recargado en la pared del callejón estaba Petrorus Lumina, ex-comandante del distrito Sur vestido como el vampiro de la clase que era, un noble, llevaba un traje negro que destacaba sus ojos verdes y el cabello blanco que le empezaba a crecer en esa cabeza rapada.

-Al parecer tú y yo somos los únicos que quedamos con vida- comentó como quien habla del tiempo- pero parece que tu has preferido olvidar lo que ha ocurrido y esconderte entre los civiles- suspiró- me decepcionas Kiryuu, tenía más fe en ti.- miró a la lejanía- supongo que ya no te importará lo que están haciendo con el edificio que una vez fue nuestra base.-

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó extrañado y con la voz neutra (había recuperado la compostura).

-¿Por qué no vas a verlo tu mismo?- contestó al salir del callejón y pasar por su lado en dirección a la carretera, allí lo esperaba un lujoso coche negro con el chofer abriéndole la puerta- Por cierto, toma- le lanzó una bola de papel- Por si decides volver al escenario.- y tras esas palabras se metió en el auto y se fue.

Zero deshizo la bola de papel mientras andaba, era un panfleto de propaganda sobre la Guardia Real, la Academia tendría las pruebas de acceso esa misma semana, de lunes a miércoles, y los resultados saldrían el sábado.

Lo volvió a arrugar en el tren y lo tiró en la primera papelera que vio nada más bajar de este. La iluminación eléctrica era mucho más tenue en las afueras de la ciudad, por lo que sus pasos resonaban en medio de la oscura calle ante la falta de personas.

Giró la esquina y frente a él, el edificio que una vez había sido el centro de la GN, ahora estaba siendo desamueblado por varios grupos de mudanza; se acercó al edificio y entró por la puerta principal a pesar de las protestas de los trabajadores.

Atravesó los pasillos repletos de cajas y hombres ajetreados, las oficinas vacías con los muebles a medio desmontar y las escaleras donde resonaban los ecos de las voces de esos hombres de mudanza; llegó hasta el que hace apenas dos semanas antes era el piso donde estaba despacho del capitán, la planta estaba en completo silencio, a oscuras y desprovisto de todo mueble. La puerta del despacho estaba entreabierta, entró poco a poco sin hacer ruido y allí, en medio del ahora vacío salón, estaba Cor Leonis, el capitán y máximo exponente de la Guardia Real.

-Kiryuu-kun, veo qué Lumina-san ya te ha contado lo ocurrido.-

-En verdad solo me dijo que viniera aquí, que soy un debilucho y que era una lástima que no hubiera muerto.- comentó el peli plata encogiéndose de hombros, cosa que casi hizo sonreír al hombre.

-Ya veo, entonces querrás saber ¿Qué ha pasado?-

-Pues sí, pero antes quiero saber donde está Bloody Rose- contestó cruzándose de hombros.

-Está bajo la custodia de la Guardia Real y me temo que seguirá así hasta que haya sido analizada en profundidad.- contestó con voz neutra.

-¡¡¿QUE?!!- lo miró enfadadisimo.-¡¡¿PERO CÓMO SE ATREVE?!! ¡¡NO TIENE NINGÚN DERECHO HA HACER ESO!!-

-Son órdenes del Rey y- pero no pudo acabar la frase.

-¡¡ME IMPORTA UNA PUTA MIERDA!! ¡¡DEVUELVEME A BLOODY ROSE!!- gritó lanzándose hacia adelante, ni siquiera se detuvo cuando Cor sacó su espada y paraba los ataques del oji amatista que, ni corto ni perezoso empezó a atacarlo con los movimientos de lucha que había aprendido a lo largo de su vida como cazador.

-He de reconocer que eres muy bueno en esto- comentó Cor esquivando los ataques del más joven.- ¿Has pensado en unirte a la Guardia Real? Las pruebas acaban mañana, aun tienes esta noche hasta las 00:00 am.-

-¿Para qué?- preguntó- ¿Para abandonar a otros en el campo de batalla? ¿Para llegar cuando solo queda uno vivo? o espera… mejor esperar a cuando estén todos muertos.- dijo con sarcasmo y veneno en cada letra.

-Tienes mucho rencor acumulado… y eso no es sano para alguien tan joven como tú.- y entonces sentenció- Pero esto se acaba aquí.- 

Con un rápido movimiento tiró a Zero al suelo y lo inmovilizó usando su fuerza vampírica, Zero forcejeó en un inútil intento por liberarse, pero tras darse cuenta de qué el hombre no lo soltaría dejó de forcejear.

-Puede que para un chupasangre como tu no signifique nada qué todos los de la GN hayan muerto, pero para mi…- apenas pudo acabar- para mi, ellos eran mi nuevo comienzo.-

-Para nosotros no es ninguna broma, sus muertes serán recordadas en el corazón de mis hombres y en el de sus familias.- cerró los ojos pensando en cierto pelirrojo- Por ello te lo vuelvo a decir...- lo soltó y se puso de pie, Zero se giró y arqueó una ceja antes de levantarse también.-Únete a la Guardia Real y defiende este reino con tu sangre, esfuerzo y cenizas, si lo haces te será más fácil conseguir información sobre los culpables qué masacraron a la Guardia Nocturna y cuando llegue la hora, podremos atrapar a los culpables y juzgarlos como se merecen.- lo miró y le extendió una mano.- ¿Qué me dices?-


	13. El primer paso siempre es el más difícil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Cual será la respuesta de Zero?

El sonido de las pisadas resonaban por los amplios y elegantes pasillos abandonados, en medio de la oscuridad de esa noche de media luna, cierto peli plateado paseaba vestido con unos pantalones negros y chaqueta militar negra  _ (como la de Gladiolus en el anime brotherhood) _ , zapatos del mismo color y su inseparable Bloody Rose enganchada en su cintura, sus manos estaban cubiertas por guantes negros y un suave tono rosado adornaba las mejillas del joven.

Se detuvo en medio del pasillo y tras comprobar qué en este tampoco hubiese nadie, alzó la vista por encima de los muros qué rodeaban la parte trasera del palacio y observó la creciente luna con el fondo de los sonidos de la capital inundando la noche.

_ “Esto me resulta familiar… parece que haya pasado una eternidad desde mi encuentro con la GN”  _ pensó Zero recordando el momento exacto en qué todo volvió a empezar

**(Flash Back)**

_ La mano de Cor Leonis seguía extendida y Zero la miraba con reticencia, dudos de aceptarla o no. _

_ -Si logras entrar en el cuerpo de la Guardia Real se te devolverá lo qué por derecho es tuyo, tu arma.- y con esas simples palabras logró qué Kiryuu agarrese su mano.- Buena elección, joven, cuando encontremos a esos asesinos y los llevemos ante la justi- _

_ -Déjese de ese estúpido juego- le interrumpió Zero y lo miró con sus ojos brillantes de un odio frío y oscuro- Ustedes pueden jugar a los buenos de la policía todo lo qué quieran, pero yo soy un cazador, no arresto ni atrapo, yo cazo y elimino.- alzó la barbilla con arrogancia- Si soy yo el qué los encuentra, dudo qué lleguen a tiempo para encontrar nada más qué las cenizas de esos.- Cor abrió los ojos durante un imperceptible segundo antes de volver a su faceta estoica. _

_ -No olvides, Kiryuu-kun, qué la Guardia Real trabaja unida- comentó.- Y si aceptas, deberás acatar las normas.- _

_ -Yo no trabajo con idiotas y seguiré las normas si estas son buenas y de provecho, sino… - sonrió torcido antes de cambiar de tema- Espero que lo que haya dicho sobre Bloody Rose sea cierto.- _

_ -Te doy mi palabra de qué así será. Ahora espérame abajo qué termine de recoger esta caja y te acompañaré a tus pruebas.- _

_ -Las palabras se las lleva el viento- contestó Kiryuu antes de salir del despacho y dejando al hombre sin palabras. _

_ “Este crío… es igual que pero… no, no puede ser…” pensó el general. _

_ Cuando salió del edificio, Zero lo esperaba recargado contra la pared del edificio de enfrente, y Cor se dio cuenta del estado en el qué se encontraba el más joven, sus ropas le quedaban grandes a pesar de ser bastante ajustadas y por algunos lugares por donde podía verse su piel, esta estaba marcada por los huesos y vendas qué cubrían unas heridas qué deberían haber sanado hace un tiempo; el rostro hundido y con profundas ojeras denotaba la escasez de sueño y alimento qué padecía el joven, porque quisiera o no, y su piel pálida enfermiza solo remarcaba el pésimo estado de salud en el qué se encontraba el oji amatista. _

_ -Vamos, entra.- dijo pulsando un botón frente a su coche, un Audi R8 de color negro, Zero montó en el asiento del copiloto y después de que Cor colocara la caja del despacho de Rogelius en los asientos traseros, arrancó el coche con destino a la Academia de la Guardia Real. _

_ Zero mantenía sus ojos bien abiertos, a pesar del sueño que le provocaba el ronroneo del motor, pero sus orbes estaban fijas en el paisaje que pasaba por fuera de la ventana, las luces, las personas, la energía de una ciudad por la noche… era algo que encontraba maravilloso y de lo que no podía apartar la mirada. _

_ Estaba tan concentrado en el paisaje que no se fijó en el edificio en el que habían entrado hasta que el coche se detuvo y Cor le indicó que bajara del auto. _

_ Atravesaron varios pasillos completamente desiertos y subieron unos cuantos pisos en ascensor, el lugar contaba con una alta tecnología, pantallas holográficas, sistema IA de seguridad, drones de vigilancia, cámaras de alta seguridad… y la lista continuaba. _

_ Llegaron frente a una puerta doble de cristal grueso y negro mate que se abrieron cuando ellos dos estaban apenas a medio metro de esta, el despacho qué había en el interior era mucho más elegante, moderno y espacioso que el que tenía el capitán Rogelius en el otro edificio. _

_ Las paredes de cristal negro permitían tener una espléndida panorámica de todo el distrito Este y parte del Norte de la ciudad, los suelos de mármol negro complementaban con estanterías de madera oscura de alta calidad, la poca pared visible era blanca con algún que otro cuadro de paisajes para dar color a la habitación, en la zona derecha había varios sillones acolchados y tapizados con cuero negro que rodeaban una mesita de café de cristal transparente. _

_ En el centro del gran despacho había un gran escritorio de cristal negro con un montón de papeleo perfectamente ordenado, dos ordenadores de última generación y varias fotografías que estaban colocadas hacía la enorme silla de oficina (también negra), la cual estaba girada hacia las cristaleras. _

_ -Señor… ¿Qué hacemos aquí?- preguntó Zero sin perder detalle de todo lo qué le rodeaba. _

_ -Te he traído hasta aquí para presentarte a alguien.- contestó el hombre mirándolo con una ceja arqueada.-Permíteme presentarte a su majestad, el Rey Regis Lucis Caelum CXIII de su dinastía.- _

_ Fue entonces cuando la silla se giró y frente a Zero estaba el mismo hombre con el que se había reunido dos veces, una en la fiesta aquella noche, y la otra la noche en que esos dos matones lo secuestraron, su cabello canoso, el extraño artilugio en su pierna, vestido con un traje formal de color negro y una expresión neutra en su cara, estaba él, el Rey de Insomnia y del reino Lucis. _

_ -¡¡¡¿TÚ?!!!- preguntó o más bien gritó Zero mientras lo señalaba impactado por la noticia y perdiendo toda la compostura neutra e indiferente que siempre lo había caracterizado.-¡¿Pero como-?!- ni siquiera sabía qué decir. _

_ Regis esbozó una imperceptible sonrisa que solo fue vista por Cor, el rey se inclinó sobre el asiento y colocó ambos codos en la mesa, juntó sus manos y las llevó a su rostro. _

_ -Es un placer volver a verte, Kiryuu-kun.- comentó con un tono jovial.- Espero que esta vez nadie te haya traído a la fuerza hasta aquí o bajo el efecto de cualquier anestésico, porque sino, me temo que tendré que decirle a Cor que lo encarcele.- le sonrió al hombre- Después de todo, no podemos tener a uno de nuestros miembros de la Guardia Real bajo cualquier peligro.- _

_ -No, nadie me ha- se calló un momento, repasó las palabras del rey y- ¿Miembro de la Guardia Real? Pero si ni siquiera he hecho las pruebas.- el rey volvió a sonreír. _

_ -Bueno, eso no es lo qué yo he visto aquí- pulsó el botón de un mando y una gran pantalla holográfica apareció ante los paneles de cristal, se encendió, y Zero vio su propia pelea contra Cor en el despacho de Rogelius, los movimientos en los que había fallado, las formas defensivas de su oponente… todo, hasta que el hombre lo venció con un sencillo movimiento. _

_ -¿Ves?- dijo el rey volviéndose a la pantalla- Ningún recluta logra pelear de igual a igual con el jefe de mi Guardia, pero tú sí, y no solo eso, también ha habido momentos en esta pelea en donde Cor podría haber perdido.- se volvió a enfrentar a Zero- Si no fuera por tu estado, podrías haberlo derrotado.- concluyó. _

_ -Es por este acto, Kiryuu Zero, qué yo Cor Leonis, te propongo como miembro de la Guardia Real de primer grado, con tus habilidades podrías aportar mucho a este equipo.- miró al rey qué asintió- ¿Aceptas tu nuevo puesto?- Zero miró al rey y frunció el ceño. _

_ -No soy un devoto a la familia real, ni siquiera me gusta muchas veces su manera de actuar; odio a los vampiros, a trabajar en equipo y soy muy malo siguiendo las órdenes sobre cómo comportarme de mis superiores.- enumeraba- Tampoco se callarme si veo algo qué no encuentro justo o apropiado y según mi antigua capitán, tengo la boca más sucia de todos los jóvenes de mi edad. ¿A pesar de todo eso me va a aceptar dentro de la Guardia Real? Porque soy todo lo opuesto a la imagen que dan.- dijo con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. _

_ -Claro- contestó el rey enseguida.- es más, ya se cual será tu tarea dentro de la Guardia Real.- dijo con una sonrisa y ambos hombres lo miraron extrañados. _

_ -¿Majestad?- preguntó Cor, Regis le dedicó una media sonrisa, desenredó sus dedos y alzó el índice antes de señalarlo.-Mañana te incorporarás en la guardia de palacio, y el día en que se anuncien los resultados de las pruebas, te diré cuál será tu labor.- _

_ -Vamos, qué seré el chico de los recados.- murmuró bajito, pero a causa la gran capacidad auditiva de ambos vampiros lo oyeron. _

_ -Yo no lo diría así, pero si lo prefieres, sí.- comentó el rey con una gotita en la sien mientras Cor lo miraba con un tic en la ceja- ¿Aceptas?- _

_ -¿Me devolverán a Bloody Rose si acepto?- el rey sacó una maleta, la abrió y se la mostró, allí, en medio de un cojín de poliexpan negro estaba SU pistola plateada.- Acepto.- contestó. _

_ El rey se puso en pie y se acercó a Zero, de sus manos sacó una pequeña insignia con el escudo de la casa real y se lo colocó en el pecho, lo miró y dando dos pasos atrás dijo. _

_ -Bienvenido a la Guardia Real.- _

**(Fin Flash Back)**

_ “Estúpido Cor, los pasillos están muertos por la noche. Y encima Sors me va a volver a regañar por saltarme la cena. Tks, estúpida Guardia Real.”  _ pensó recordando la llamada de hacía unas horas, justo cuando Sors estaba en la ducha y había tenido qué salir a escondidas, sino, él castaño le hubiera obligado a comerse la cena antes de salir de casa.

La cálida sensación de Bloody Rose en su cadera vibró coincidiendo con su dueño, Zero sonrió ante la acción de su compañera, pero esta desapareció al sentir de nuevo esa presencia.

-Pensé que hoy le tocaba a Michi el ala oeste- dijo una voz profunda.

-Sí, pero me ha llamado esta tarde para cambiarme el turno de mañana- contestó el peli plata dando la vuelta sobre sus talones- Por cierto, buenas noches Amicitia.-

Un hombre musculoso con rastas castañas hasta los hombros, perilla y ojos marrones, fríos como el metal de su espada. Llevaba el mismo traje negro que Zero y una espada en la cadera, estaba con los brazos cruzados y mirándolo desde arriba, ya qué le sacaba unos 15 cm o algo más.

-Sabes, sigo sin entender como Regis-sama te ha permitido ser un miembro de la GR, y más uno de los guardias de palacio.- dijo el castaño- Pero lo que más detesto de ti, es esa indiferencia ante todo, como si nada te importara y tu trabajo aquí fuera más una carga qué no un orgullo.-

-Hmm, tal vez es porque sí es una carga.- contestó Kiryuu.

-No juegues conmigo Kiryuu- te acercó hasta quedar separados por unos centímetros- puede que la mayoría te haya aceptado, pero yo no me creo tu historia del niño prodigio.- lo estampó contra la pared y Zero le apuntó con la Bloody Rose entre las cejas.-Ni se te ocurra acercarte a Noctis.-  le advirtió.

-Gladiolus Amicitia, Kiryuu Zero, espero que la escena qué estoy viendo no sea lo que creo que es.- vino una voz desde el fondo del pasillo, Horacius, el jefe de la guardia de palacio y otro de los tres hombres más fuertes de la ciudad junto con Cor.

-No se preocupe, Horacius-sama- contestó Gladiolus soltando a Zero y alejándose por el pasillo.- Solo nos estábamos conociendo.- Zero miró una última vez la figura de ese hombre antes de marcharse él también por el otro lado del pasillo.

Desde el palacio hasta la nueva casa de Zero no habían más de 30 minutos en tren y 10 más a pie, así que cuando llegó a la gran mansión con jardín en la zona Norte de la ciudad eran las 23:40 pm, estaba cansado y lo único qué quería era tumbarse en su cama, entró por el portón de hierro y atravesó el camino de piedra hasta llegar a la puerta principal, sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y fue a abrir con cuidado cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

Frente a él estaba Sors, vestía con un pijama de seda verde oscuro, su cabello normalmente peinado hacia atrás, engominado ahora caía por su rostro con algunos mechones cubriendo sus ojos rojizos, ojos que miraban con enfado tras las gafas al adolescente de pie en la puerta.

-Buenas noches, Zero.-

-Sors…- tragó duro y se encogió ante el aura oscura que desprendía el vampiro- ¿Que haces despierto? ¿No tienes reunión a primera hora mañana?-

-No voy a decir casualidad porque no creo en ella, pero cuando salí antes de la ducha y esperaba ver a mi hijo sentado en la mesa del comedor, donde las doncellas habían dispuesto una buena cena, me encuentro con la ausencia del niño y ni una nota, ni un mensaje, ni una llamada… nada.- su ceño fruncido se profundizó.- ¿Tienes algo que alegar en tu defensa?-

Zero se mantuvo callado, con Sors era inútil defenderse, por lo que solo bajó la mirada culpable al saber qué el anciano tenía razón. Este se subió las gafas y dijo.

-Bien, en vista de qué reconoces tu culpabilidad, solo te quedaras un mes con el toque de queda a las 23:00 pm, me da igual qué te cambien el turno o asesinen a la familia Real- señaló un gran reloj de cuco antiguo- si suena la última campanada de ese reloj a esa hora y tu no estás aquí, desearás no haberte levantado de tu cama esa mañana ¿Queda claro?- 

Solo pudo asentir antes de tragar duro, sabía lo peligroso qué era Sors y lo serio que decía las cosas, esa semana bajo su cuidado lo había comprobado, y no quería volver a ver al castaño enfadado, era mucho peor que Yagari en sus días malos.

-Ah, y otra cosa- dijo cuando ambos ya estaban dentro de la casa y subía las escaleras para ir a su cuarto- Mañana no te llevarás a Bloody Rose.-

-¡¡¿QUÉ?!! ¡¡¿POR QUÉ?!!- preguntó sorprendido, el vampiro sabía perfectamente lo unido que estaba a su pistola y nunca se la había quitado, así qué no entendía el por qué ahora no se la dejaba llevar. El castaño se sentó en un amplio y lujosos sofá acolchado de cuero blanco.

-Por puro sentido común. Eres un joven impulsivo Zero, mañana se anuncian los resultados de las pruebas, y muchos vampiros son hijos de poderosos nobles y sangre puras qué darán su vida por el rey, vampiros que han sufrido para pasar las pruebas.- suspiró- Nunca antes en toda la historia de Lucis ha habido un cazador de vampiros convertido en Nivel-D que haya formado parte de la Guardia Real. Muchos se sentirán con el orgullo herido y tratarán de hacer qué pierdas el control frente al rey para qué te expulsen, y no quiero arriesgarme a qué le pegues un tiro a alguno de ellos por mucho qué se lo merezca.-

-¿Y qué hago? ¿Me quedo callado y recibo todos los insultos?- preguntó frustrado.

-Se más listo que ellos- llevó su índice a la cabeza y golpeó su sien.- devuelveles el golpe de otra forma, hazlos quedar por debajo de ti, que sepan que eres tan o más peligroso que ellos y que no no inclinarás tu cabeza ante ellos solo por ser lo que son.- dijo con una sonrisa

-Entonces Bloody Rose…- se quejó un poco.

-Dejala en la mesa, te la entregaré en el ágape que se celebrará una vez termine la ceremonia.- Zero, a regañadientes y con reticencia, dejó la pistola sobre la mesa y subió a su cuarto a cambiarse.- Te espero en el salón para comer, así qué date prisa.- dijo antes de irse en esa dirección.

Zero sonrió mientras subía las escaleras de mármol hasta el segundo piso, este era amplio y con un pasillo qué hacía un cuadrado sobre el recibidor de la casa protegido por una baranda de cristal, las paredes de esta especie de rotonda estaban repletas de libros publicados recientemente, en la esquina situada a la izquierda de las escaleras había un pasillo que llevaba a un estudio, una sala de música con un piano y el laboratorio personal de Sors.

En la esquina derecha, la opuesta a la anterior se abría otro pasillo que daba a cuatro puertas en la pared izquierda que eran habitaciones, una de ellas la de Zero, y dos más en la derecha que eran dos amplios baños.

Justo enfrente de donde se encontraba Zero, en el lado opuesto de la rotonda cuadrada, había otra escalera que subía a un tercer piso, en este estaba la habitación de Sors, su propio baño y el gran vestidor del vampiro.

Zero se metió por el pasillo de la derecha y entró en la última puerta del pasillo, esta era una amplia habitación de suelo de mármol blanco, las paredes pintadas de un color azul claro y una gran ventana con cortinas azul oscuro; el mobiliario consistía en un “pequeño” vestidor empotrado en la pared izquierda  _ (lleno de ropa que Sors le había comprado contra su voluntad) _ , un amplio escritorio de madera de cerezo claro repleto de libros y material de estudio, estanterías colgadas en las paredes de color blanco con libros y diversas cosas qué le iba dando Sors como: material quirúrgico, para tratar de que entrase en el mundo de la medicina; figuritas que, según el vampiro, le recordaban a Zero… y en el fondo de la habitación, situada en el centro de la pared, una enorme cama de colchón esponjoso y cubierto con sábanas blancas y un mullido edredón negro con diseños de burbujas plateadas. ( _ El contorno, no el interior de la burbuja.) _

Zero se duchó rápidamente y se vistió con unos pantalones grises suaves y anchos que usaba para dormir junto con una camiseta de manga corta blanca con el estampado de Totoro en negro que decía  **“** **_Hug me_ ** **”** se secó el cabello con la toalla y bajó corriendo al salón donde Sors le esperaba sentado en la mesa, estaba leyendo unos informes hasta qué él entró y se sentó a su izquierda.

-Ya tardabas.- comentó antes de chasquear los dedos y que varios sirvientes entraran con la cena aún caliente.- Espero que esta vez te lo comas todo.- dijo antes de comerse su propio plato. 

-Podrías haber cenado antes, mañana tienes reunión.- comentó Zero y el vampiro dejó de comer para mirarlo fijamente.

-¿Y arriesgarme a que no te comas tu cena? Prefiero pasar sueño antes que dejarte solo para comer.- dijo con tono arrogante, pero Zero sonrió, sabía que era la forma de Sors para decirle que no estaba solo, y eso le gustaba, desde el primer día ambos hombres habían compartido todas las comidas, no importa que uno u otro llegara más tarde, siempre se esperaban y Zero no podía dejar de comparar todas las acciones de Sors con las que hacía Cross.

_ “Son tan diferentes… Ellos nunca me esperaban para cenar, incluso si sabían que volvería esa noche de una misión, nunca esperaron ni una hora más. En cambio Sors… es como el Shishou… un padre, mi tercer padre.” _ Fue el último pensamiento de Zero antes de empezar a comer e iniciar una amena charla con el anciano.

Una vez terminada la cena, ambos se retiraron a su cuarto, Zero se tumbó en su cama con una sonrisa antes de mirar a su mesita de noche donde tenía todas las fotografías de sus seres queridos, solo que ahora había una más.

Él y Sors frente a la casa, el vampiro vestido con un traje gris oscuro y corbata azul clara y él con unos tejanos negros y camisa blanca de manga corta y pulseras de cuero negro, Sors con una mano sobre su hombro y una mirada seria, y él mirando al frente con una mueca de cansancio pero en sus labios, si uno se fijaba atentamente, podía verse una suave sonrisa. 

Zero apagó la luz y se acurrucó bajo las mantas recordando ese día...

Ese primer día en la casa del médico, el día en que el vampiro firmó unos papeles que lo reconocían como padre del peli plata delante de todo el mundo de Eos.


	14. Presentaciones innecesarias… ¿Enemistad perpetua?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y aquí está el nuevo capitulo, wiiiii

_ Al día siguiente… _

La música inundaba el gran salón del trono, decenas de jóvenes vampiros charlaban animados con los uniformes de gala de la Guardia Real, las pruebas habían terminado, y con ellas la tensión y el extraño sentimiento de traición entre compañeros para ganar un puesto entre los miembros de tan importante institución.

Zero estaba recargado sobre una columna con pose relajada, pero en realidad, todos sus sentidos de cazador estaban alertas ante la gran cantidad de vampiros de alto nivel que lo acompañaban en la sala.

_ “¿Hasta cuando vamos a estar esperando?” _ pensó irritado mientras miraba hacia el trono vacío.

-¡Hey, hey, hey!- gritó un joven justo delante suyo-¿Qué haces tan solo? ¿No te alegras de haber pasado las pruebas?- era un chico de su misma edad, puede que un año más viejo o más joven que él, su cabello negro estaba recogido en una cola baja que le llegaba hasta la cintura y sus ojos azules claros, tenían una chispa de diversión que Zero llevaba tiempo sin ver.

-Un noble…- murmuró.

-Sip, mi nombre es Iulus Sapphire, un placer en conocerte, pequeño Nivel-D -contestó con una sonrisa, Zero frunció el ceño y el vampiro levantó las manos preocupado- A-a-ah, lo siento, no quería ofenderte, me parece genial que hayan vampiros de todas los Niveles dentro de la GR y se acabe ya la fama de super elitistas que tiene este sitio y… bueno, te he llamado pequeño porque apenas aparentas 20 años.-

-Tengo 19, además tú aparentas menos que yo.- contestó Kiryuu a lo qué el joven sonrió.

-Jajajaja, ¿Con que así es el carácter del nuevo hijo de Aevum-san eh? jajaja que divertido- comentó feliz el peli negro- Respondiendo a tu acusación sobre la edad, sip puede ser lo que dices pero lo mío como tú muy bien has dicho, es solo apariencia, en realidad tengo 129 años.- calculó con los dedos- Más o menos tendría unos 23 años en edad humana.- concluyó satisfecho.

Zero iba a preguntar cómo diablos ese vampiro sabía de su relación con Sors; cuando el anuncio de entrada del rey llenó todos los rincones del salón, y desde la esquina derecha del podio sobre el qué estaba el trono apareció Regis vestido con su traje negro y la capa también negra hasta sentarse en el trono; a su lado derecho se situó Cor con el mismo traje de gala que los jóvenes vampiros y en su costado derecho estaba su inseparable katana.

-¡Hoy es un día especial!- empezó con voz seria y profunda- Hace una semana empezaron las pruebas de acceso a la GR para las que os preparasteis durante años en la Academia, de los cientos que erais, solo vosotros habéis logrado superarlas, y por ello quiero felicitaros.- Dio una mirada evaluativa por toda la sala- A medida que oigáis vuestro nombre, acercaos al trono para que el rey dicte vuestro papel en la GR, vuestros puestos corresponden con vuestras cualificaciones en la última prueba; la batalla cuerpo a cuerpo contra un miembro veterano de la GR.- terminó su discurso antes de abrir un sobre con la lista de todos los vampiros presentes.

-¡Ay va! Espero qué no hayas desaparecido cuando vuelva, plata-chan- dijo Iulus antes de correr al podio tras ser llamado.

_ “Estúpido chupa sangre ¿Cómo diablos sabía sobre Sors? Oh no, ahí vuelve” _ Pensó Zero.

-¡Plata-chan, plata-chan! Me han asignado como parte de la guardia de palacio, no está mal para haber quedado tercero en el ránking de mejor puntuación ¿verdad?- dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa y golpeándose el pecho.- Pero es raro, a ti aún no te han llamado, y yo siempre he sido el último en la lista de la Academia- dijo pensativo

-Ya lo he oído, tch, no hace falta que grites todo lo qué te pase.- contestó desganado.

-Kiryuu Zero- resonó por toda la sala acallando las voces alegres de todos los presentes, nunca antes habían conocido a nadie con ese nombre en la Academia.

Zero chasqueó la lengua, y se despegó de la columna para ir al podio dejando a Iulius un poco desorientado, subió las escaleras bajo la atenta mirada de todos y arrodilló una pierna delante del trono de Regis  _ (Sors y Cor lo habían coaccionado antes de que empezara el evento) _ .

-Kiryuu Zero, cazador de vampiros y vampiro Nivel-D.- dijo Regis levantándose del trono con los murmullos de sorpresa de fondo- Tú, que fuiste el tercero al mando de la GN, peleaste bajo sus principios y sobreviviste a la última batalla, recomendado por el comandante general y jefe de toda la Guardia Real, Cor, como miembro de primera categoría tras batallar con él…- los murmullos se hicieron más fuerte, pero se detuvieron cuando el Rey alzó una mano.

\- Desde hoy en adelante, serás miembro del Círculo Interno de la Guardia de Palacio y el encargado de la seguridad de mi único hijo y heredero al trono.- le extendió otra medalla, esta era plateada con forma de espada, muy detallada y con incrustaciones de pequeños zafiros en el mango de la pequeña figurita.- Alza tu rostro y porta con orgullo tu puesto.-

Zero se levantó, se giró y miró a la multitud que se extendía ante él con el rostro inexpresivo pero con un brillo de precaución en sus ojos… A partir de ese momento, su nueva vida empezaba.

_ Durante el ágape de la fiesta… pequeño salón privado… _

-¿Podría repetir cuál es mi deber?- preguntó Zero irritado y con una venita en la frente.

-Te encargarás de la protección de mi hijo.- concluyó muy feliz el Rey, aunque no lo mostrara su rostro, Cor lo miró escéptico y el rey explicó- Piénsalo como si fueras su guardaespaldas personal, lo acompañarás a todos los actos y procuraras que no se meta en líos.-

-Vamos, que seré su niñera.- concluyó el peli plata ganándose una mirada divertida del rey y otra enfadada de Cor.- No me mires así, es la verdad.- le dijo a Leonis.

-Mi hijo es muy irresponsable Kiryuu-kun, es un buen chico, educado, inteligente, fuerte y digno sucesor, pero no por ello deja de ser un adolescente y tener sus rabietas puntuales.- explicaba el Rey- por ello necesito que lo controles, tú eres poderoso y además qué limites un poco esas rabietas.-

-Pero para eso ya está Gladiolus Amicitia, él ha sido siempre el guardaespaldas del príncipe.-

-Exacto, siempre ha sido él, y por ello le permite sus desplantes, se han convertido en grandes amigos y aunque eso está muy bien, mi hijo necesita mano dura hasta que entre en razón.- lo miró- Tú no tienes miedo a decir lo que piensas ni aunque sean tus superiores, según los informes de Rogelius, muchas veces desobedecías sus órdenes por otras que tu creías mejores. Tienes mano dura, mucha convicción y eres firme con lo que dices… Eres lo qué necesito para mantener a mi hijo bajo control.- luego recordó algo- Además, Gladiolus ha sido ascendido a jefe del Círculo Interno de la Guardia de Palacio, así qué no tienes qué preocuparte por él.-

Zero se llevó las manos a la cara y suspiró exasperado, estaba a punto de negarse, pero recordó la actitud hipócrita y fría de Kuran y pensó, que tal vez podría cambiar la actitud del heredero para que no fuera como la del castaño, dudaba mucho conseguir algo pero por lo menos lo intentaría.

-Ya está decidido ¿No? Entonces sea-

Regis asintió y entonces el sonido de apertura de las puertas de mader hizo que la vista de todos se dirigiera a esta. Zero abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, era el joven de cabellera negra-azulada de la fiesta y el que posteriormente lo había recogido en sus brazos en el hospital; este se acercó al lado de Regis sin prestarle atención y el rey dijo.

-Kiryuu-kun, te presento a mi hijo y heredero del trono de Lucis, Noctis Lucis Caelum.- el joven dirigió su mirada a donde estaba Zero, y al verlo brilló en sus ojos la sorpresa por unos breves segundos antes de volver a la expresión fría.- Hijo, él es Kiryuu Zero, tu nuevo guardaespaldas.- presentó antes de retirarse de la pequeña estancia con Cor.

-¡No me puedo creer que tú seas el príncipe!- gritó Zero con los dientes apretados- Tampoco me esperaba gran cosa y ahora que lo pienso creo qué ese papel de chico cool y frío te encaja como anillo al dedo.- soltó una risa sin humor- ¡Eres un maleducado, un hipócrita y un falso de mierda! ¡Estúpido príncipe sangre pura, TODOS SOiS IGUALES!- gritó con rabia acumulada.

-¿Es así como agradeces a la persona que te salvó de hacer el ridículo dos veces?- comentó Noctis con una voz profunda y carente de emociones- Una en la fiesta de hace un mes y la segunda el otro día en el hospital.- Lo miró sin expresión- No eres quien para insultarme cuando tu tampoco me respetas.-

-Yo respeto a quien se lo merece, y tú no has hecho nada por lo que deba respetarte- entrecerró los ojos- Te di las gracias cuando me recogiste en ambas ocasiones y tu simplemente lo ignoraste y encima me miraste por encima del hombro-

-Pensé que solo eras un sirviente, un Nivel-D.- se cruzó de brazos y se recargó sobre una pared.- Si hubiera sabido que eras alguien no hubiera dudado ni un segundo en responderte. Aunque sigo sin saber cómo has llegado hasta un puesto tan alto, ¿Acaso-?- No continuó cuando el peli plateado apuntó su pistola contra la frente del azabache y le quemó un poco la piel, Zero lo tenía acorralado contra la pared. 

-Eres un idiota- lo miró sin una pizca de emoción- ¿Sabes? Yo no trabajo aquí por gusto, es más, lo qué más deseo ahora mismo es estar lo más alejado posible de tí, odio la realeza vampírica, todos unos hipócritas y fríos sin sentimientos, manipuladores, embusteros y sin sentimientos…- nombraba todos los defectos de cierto castaño con ojos borgoña- Sí, tu eres igual, la perfecta sanguijuela que me enseñaron a cazar- al ver el brillo de confusión qué atravesó por un milisegundo los ojos azules del príncipe, sonrió.

-Oh… ¿No lo sabes? Bueno, permíteme qué me presente correctamente.- Mi nombre es Kiryuu Zero, descendiente de una larga familia de cazadores de vampiros, yo mismo soy considerado como un prodigio desde el día en que nací, he cazado a cientos de tu especie incluyendo a dos sangre pura- se le acercó al oído y le susurró con prepotencia- y desde hoy en adelante… tu guardián.- 

Se alejó de él con calma, y justo cuando estaba por salir de ese sitio se giró y dijo.

-Espero que me pongas las cosas difíciles, así tendré motivos y excusas para poder dispararte, y si no, lo haré también.- concluyó dejando solo al príncipe.

Noctis se quedó mirando la puerta por la que había salido el joven peli plata durante unos minutos, nunca antes nadie lo había amenazado con un arma y por un momento, realmente pensó que ese chico apretaría el gatillo y su vida terminaría allí.

Sonrió, se llevó una mano al pecho y comprobó que los latidos de su corazón llevaban un ritmo frenético. Por primera vez en muchos siglos había experimentado un sentimiento distinto a la apatía y eso le gustó; la mirada desafiante de esas amatistas; el labio fruncido en un acto de superioridad; la pose tranquila y despreocupada con la que se dirigió a él; sus palabras mordaces y afiladas para hacerle daño sin importarle que él fuera su príncipe… pero sobre todo le encantó la facilidad con la que lo acorraló y amenazó con su arma, como lo pilló desprevenido.

_ “Eres alguien realmente interesante Kiryuu Zero… No puedo esperar a que llegue mañana y nos volvamos a encontrar…” _ pensó antes de reír en voz baja.  _ “Creo que por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo me emociono por algo tan sencillo.” _

_ 3 semanas después… _

_ “Esto se esta volviendo una rutina, ya me va a oír ese intento de príncipe.” _ Pensó el peli plata con exasperación mientras aceleraba su paso por los los largos y lujosos pasillos del palacio Caelum, miró su reloj de muñeca, las 07:03 am, gruñó y caminó hasta detenerse frente a una gran puerta doble de madera oscura, casi negra.

-¡¡¿SABES ACASO QUÉ HORA ES?!!- gritó entrando en la enorme habitación sin molestarse en llamar. Las pesadas cortinas impedían que la luz del sol se filtrase por las ventanas, las abrió y toda la luz solar invadió la estancia revelando una gigantesca habitación de suelo de mármol blanco con pequeñas columnas, detalladas con espirales de oro, qué se alzaban hasta el techo, había varios muebles como el gigantesco escritorio negro, o los cómodos sillones acolchados qué rodeaban una pequeña mesa de cristal negro; al fondo de la habitación habían otras dos puertas, una era el vestidor y la otra un baño privado, ambas enormes también.

En el centro de la habitación había una gran cama, gigantesca y rodeada por un dosel  con cortinas de gasa negras; las sábanas de ese mismo color formaban un bulto entre medio de ellas y  varios de los numerosos cojines qué había en el cabezal, estaban en el suelo.

-¡¡DESPIERTA, ESTÚPIDO PRÍNCIPE!!- gritó Zero enfadado antes de tirar de las sábanas de golpe.

Bajo estas se reveló el impresionante cuerpo desnudo del príncipe, fuertes brazos con músculos bien tratados, los definidos pectorales, el notorio paquete de seis que poseía y de cintura para abajo llevaba unos pantalones de dormir de color azul oscuros; hizo una pequeña mueca de incomodidad por la repentina entrada del sol, y tras varios parpadeos rápidos abrió sus impresionantes ojos zafiro a la vez que una pequeña y pícara sonrisa se asomaba por sus labios.

-¿Ves algo que te guste?- preguntó al ver la cara sonrojada de Zero, este le lanzó las sábanas a la cara antes de contestar.

-Baka, ¡¿Cómo puedes dormir desnudo?! ¡¡Eres un príncipe por el amor de dios!! ¡¿Que pasa si algún enemigo entra en tu cuarto y te ataca?!- Noctis se sentó en el borde de la cama y trató de peinar sus cabellos con su mano derecha.- ¡Ponte algo!-

-El único que tiene la culpa eres tú así qué no te sulfures, siempre entras en mi cuarto sin avisar- lo miró y volvió a sonreír.-Al final voy a pensar que lo haces para verme desnudo, a eso se le puede considerar acoso ¿No?-

-Vete. A. La. Ducha ¡¡YA!!- gritó Zero rojo como un tomate, aunque Noctis no sabía si era por vergüenza o por enfado. Con toda la parsimonia del mundo, se levantó de la cama  y entró en el baño.

Cuando Zero oyó el suave  _ <Clic> _ del pestillo, suspiró y se llevó una mano a la frente, desde el primer día que empezó a trabajar como guardaespaldas de ese tipo las cosas habían cambiado con el alto azabache. 

Se había vuelto más hablador, sarcástico, irónico y siempre con una réplica a los comentarios de Zero  _ (Aunque el peli plata seguía teniendo la última palabra) _ , utilizaba cualquier situación para avergonzar al más joven, y por el brillo qué Zero veía en sus ojos, el príncipe disfrutaba de ver a Zero en una situación comprometida.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse hizo que el miembro de la GR se girara y se encontrara con el cuerpo del azabache apenas envuelto con una pequeña toalla blanca alrededor de la cintura, la piel clara del más alto estaba aún algo húmeda y varias gotas caían de su cabello pasando por su piel.

-¿Otra vez Kiryuu?- Zero frunció el ceño y le tiró a la cara la camisa que debía ponerse hoy, la cual Noctis no pudo esquivar a tiempo.

-Vístete y ve a desayunar, nos vamos a las 8:30 am- fue lo único que contestó antes de salir del cuarto dando un portazo.

La mañana pasó bastante rápida, con Zero acompañando a Noctis a todos los actos y deberes que tenía que hacer, discutiendo con él cuando este quería escaquearse y con varias amenazas de muerte si no acababa todas sus tareas o se saltaba el horario que tenía.

Al final del día, la cena familiar entre el príncipe y el rey en el segundo o tercer salón de banquetes  _ (Zero aún se perdía con los nombres de las estancias) _ , era una sala con el suelo de mármol negro y columnas finas del mismo color y material que hacían de soporte de la sala, los capiteles de estas simulaban palmeras negras y a lo largo de la columna habían esculpidas con gran detalle pequeñas enredaderas que simulaban la planta, la pared izquierda estaba compuesta por grandes ventanales con grandes cuarterones separados por finas tiras de plata qué tenían intrincadas decoraciones.

A lo largo de las otras tres paredes, además de los guardias de palacio habían diversas plantas verdes qué daban algo de color a la estancia; del techo colgaba una enorme y hermosa lámpara de araña y bajo esta una gran mesa de madera negra pulida con más de 20 asientos, pero solo las cabeceras de la mesa estaban ocupadas por Regis y Noctis.

-Me alegra saber que estas últimas semanas estás cumpliendo con tus deberes.- comentó el Rey antes de tomar un pequeño sorbo de su copa- Estás demostrando una actitud muy madura y eso me alegra.-

-Sí bueno, es fácil cumplir el horario si tienes a alguien detrás gritando cada vez que llegas tarde, aunque solo sea un minuto, a algún sitio.- contestó Noctis.

-¿Gritando?- preguntó perplejo el Rey- No sabía que Miss. Aleana te gritara, tal vez deba hablar con ella.- el príncipe sonrió.

-No padre, ella sigue siendo igual de modesta que siempre. Hablo más bien de cierto guardia peli plata rebelde y sin conocimiento alguno por sus superiores.-

-¿Te refieres a Kiryuu-kun?-

-Sí, y no solo me grita también tiene un amplio arsenal de insultos, algunos increíblemente creativos, otras veces, si no llego a tiempo al auto, me hace correr tras él hasta alcanzarlo o hasta que cree que es suficiente martirio- enumeraba Noctis- ¡Oh! Y su método favorito… amenazarme con, según su expresión  _ “Pegarme un tiro entre ceja y ceja o meterme una bala por el culo”  _ con la pistola en mano y el dedo en el gatillo.- acabó antes de beber de su copa.

Regis estaba asombrado ante las distintas formas del joven cazavampiros para tratar a su hijo, por su parte, los guardias de palacio, además de asombrados y divertidos, temían por la integridad física del joven si el Rey la tomaba con él.

-Ya veo…- dijo Regis antes de limpiarse los labios con su servilleta de seda- Kiryuu-kun, acércate.- Zero salió de entre los otros guardias hasta colocarse en el lado izquierdo del Rey. -¿Es cierto lo qué dice mi hijo?- Zero asintió.-Explícate y se honesto con tus palabras.-

-Su majestad, el príncipe es un hombre perezoso, maleducado, orgulloso, grosero, impuntual y desobediente.- dijo con voz neutra para asombro de todos.- No voy a negar que he hecho todo lo que él ha dicho, porque sí, lo he hecho y no me arrepiento.-

-Si empezamos así, Zero, y también puedo decir que eres terco, cabezota, gruñón, orgulloso, insubordinado, malhablado, vengativo, de genio fácil, rencoroso, y con una larga lista.- dijo Noctis recostado en la silla.-Además de ser una persona muy fácil de chinchar.-

-No empiece, su alteza, porque entonces puedo asegurar qué si yo soy terco usted lo es más, tengo que sacarlo arrastras de la cama cada día, y muchas veces el desayuno lo ha de comer en el coche.-

-Porque no me dejas venir a desayunar.- replicó de forma infantil.

-Porque entonces llegaríamos tarde y su fama de ser impuntual se haría aún mayor- 

-Si no me amenazaras tantas veces con la pistola tal vez me diera más prisa- resopló- Ya temo por mi vida cada vez qué el sol sale de nuevo por la ventana.-

-Oh por favor, no se haga el víctima, es un sangre pura, se asusta de una simple pistolita, que decepción- contestó Zero con burla- Además no le amenazado tantas veces al día, mi máximo está en 20-

-16 esta mañana y 13 desde después de comer hasta la hora de la cena, eso hace 29, superaste tu límite- replicó el príncipe con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una sonrisa burlona en los labios.-

-¡Vaya! ¿Solo 29? No se preocupe, de seguro mañana supero el nuevo record de hoy- replicó Zero, Noctis iba a decir alguna otra cosa cuando Regis levantó una mano y detuvo la infantil pelea entre ambos jóvenes.

-Veo qué ambos se llevan muy bien, incluso parecen amigos.- dijo con los ojos entrecerrados y las manos cruzadas sobre el regazo.

-¡¿Amigo suyo?!  ¡¡JAMÁS!!- dijeron a la vez, cosa que hizo qué tanto a los guardias como al rey les cayera una gotita estilo anime.

-Kiryuu-kun- dijo el Rey con voz seria, cosa qué llamó la atención de todos y creó un tenso silencio en la sala hasta qué- Debo felicitarte por tu arduo trabajo para con mi hijo, las noticias que me llegan sobre su comportamiento me llenan el pecho de orgullo y reafirma mi convicción de que Noctis será un Rey magnífico tras mi muerte.-

-¡¡OTOU-SAMA!!- gritó Noctis levantándose de la silla, la tensión en la sala ahora se mezcló con un aura pesimista y oscura que llegó a los corazones de todos.

-Son unas hermosas palabras, su Majestad- dijo Zero para sorpresa de todos- sin embargo, y como ha podido comprobar, el príncipe aún tiene un largo camino por recorrer antes qué preocuparse por el trono, sobretodo ha de centrarse en su comportamiento impetuoso e infantil.- lo acribilló con una mirada de la cual salían cientos de dagas invisibles- Por ello usted seguirá en el trono por varios milenios más, su hijo es alguien muy difícil de corregir.- acabó con una sonrisa para el Rey.

-Ya veo, entonces Noctis, apurate en aprender todo lo necesario y no tardes tantos milenios, si no, mis nietos nunca llegarán a ser Reyes.- contestó con una sonrisa divertida.

El aura oscura qué abarcaba la sal se disipó rápidamente tras esa simple conversación entre Zero y el Rey, el chico había logrado cortar fácilmente la tensión entre padre e hijo sobre ese tema  _ (el cual siempre se quedaba en el aire),  _ facilidad que impresionó a muchos, pero como habían podido comprobar a lo largo de esas últimas semanas, Kiryuu Zero no era alguien normal.

_ “Maldito seas inútil Nivel-D” _ fue el pensamiento que pasó por la mente de alguien.

_ En casa de Sors y Zero… _

-¡No sabes lo insoportable qué es ese tipo! ¡Aaagh!- se quejó Zero antes de dejar caer los brazos sobre la mesa y ocultar su cabeza entre estos.

-¿Otra vez con el mismo tema?- Preguntó Sors desde el sofá- ¿Y que es lo qué nuestro príncipe ha hecho esta vez?- preguntó con una sonrisa y un brillo divertido en sus ojos rojizos desprovistos de gafas.

-¡Se ha quejado sobre mis métodos delante de su padre, en medio de la cena!-

-No veo qué tiene de malo, el Rey te contrató para que ayudaras con el comportamiento del joven Caelum, y mientras lo logres, dudo que le interese la forma en que lo hagas-

-¡Uuugh! No lo entiendes, se ha burlado y esta me la pagará- con sus manos estrangulaba el aire imaginando que era el cuello del príncipe.- Por suerte mañana es domingo y no tendré que verlo-

Sors suspiró y negó con la cabeza suavemente, pero con mucha alegría al ver al peli plata lleno de vitalidad de nuevo, miró el reloj y dejó el libro qué estaba leyendo sobre la mesa.

-Zero, es la hora- el más joven frunció el ceño antes de levantarse y sentarse al lado del vampiro mayor, este se remangó la camisa hasta el codo y limpió la zona de la muñeca con un poco de agua, luego se la tendió a Zero.

Este miró con un poco de reticencia la carne qué se exponía frente a él, pero tras una mirada severa por parte del oji rojo, suspiró y se acercó la muñeca a la boca, extendió sus colmillos y los clavó suavemente en la vena de la muñeca izquierda; la espesa y caliente sangre de Sors bajaba por su garganta sin prisas, tenía un ligero sabor parecido al chocolate caliente, poderosa y calmante.

Cuando el mayor golpeó con un dedo su hombro derecho, el peli plata retiró sus colmillos sellando la herida con la lengua, tal y como le había enseñado el médico y se retiró un poco. Sors le agarró entre la mejilla y la barbilla y le limpió los labios con una suave servilleta blanca, una vez limpio asintió y le revolvió los cabellos.

-Mañana me marcharé a un congreso en Galahd, en principio regresaré en dos semanas, te he dejado sangre en la nevera y los sirvientes ya saben cuando debes tomarla.-

-¿A qué hora te vas?- preguntó entre preocupado y curioso.

-A las 05:00 am saldrá el coche que me llevará al aeropuerto, de allí hasta Galahd.-miró el reloj y dijo.- Y vete ya a la cama, mañana tienes trabajo en la cafetería- dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-Ya se que no te hace gracia, pero así consigo unos ahorros.-

-No necesitas trabajar, puedes usar el dinero de la cuenta de casa.- replicó Sors con el ceño fruncido- Ahora y para siempre serás mi hijo y heredero, todo lo mío es tuyo, así qué no temas en usarlo.- dijo antes de levantarse del sofá y darle un beso a Zero en la frente.- Buenas noches Zero.- y se fue del salón.

-¡Hey espera, que yo también me voy a dormir!- gritó para correr tras él con una cálida sensación de confort recorriendo su cuerpo. 


	15. Conflicto interno… ¿Alguien en quien confiar?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Menuda relación se va forjando entre esos dos, creo que la base de gritos e insultos puede ser un poco inestable

Los susurros y las miradas se intensificaban cada vez que él pasaba cerca de algún grupo de soldados, las risas, los dedos señalandolo… eran aún soportables, ya que, tanto en la escuela a la que iba de pequeño como en su entrada en la Asociación, las había tenido que aguantar por parte de adultos y niños; siempre considerado un genio, un prodigio y el orgullo qué le aportaba, pero a la vez, la soledad y envidia de los demás.

Al principio no sabía que había causado tanto chismorreo sobre su persona, pero una vez que entró en el vestuario para los miembros de la GR, lo supo. 

-¡Kiryuu!- gritó Iulus para sentarse a su lado en el banco- ¿Es cierto lo qué dicen?- Zero lo miró sin entender.- ¿Llegaste hasta tu puesto encamandote con Leonis-sama?-

-¡¡¿QUÉ?!! ¡¡¿PERO DE QUÉ MIERDA HABLAS?!!- gritó alterado y furioso- ¡¿Quien coño ha dicho eso?!- miró a su alrededor, pero nadie contestó.

-Lo dicen todos, que te vieron entrando en el edificio de la GR el día en que terminaban las pruebas.- Lo miró a los ojos- ¿Es eso cierto?-

-Sí, entré con él en el edificio pero-

-¡¡LO SABÍA!!- gritó uno de los soldados interrumpiendo su explicación, alto y fornido, con una barba prominente pero bien cuidada, ojos pequeños y cabello rapado, se cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y lo miró con asco- ¡Ya me extrañaba a mí que un ex-humano lograra llegar a un puesto tan alto! Así que solo eres la putita del Capitán ¿eh? Y supongo que ahora también lo serás del príncipe.- sonrió de lado- ¿Es tan bueno en la cama como dicen los rumores?-

-Imbecil de mierda, yo no me he acostado con nadie, ni con Leonis ni con el príncipe, es más, preferiría estar muerto antes que rebajarme a vuestro nivel y lamerle el culo a la familia Real- dijo Zero con desprecio.

Fue entonces que los 10 miembros que estaban allí miraron enfurecidos a Kiryuu y se acercaron hasta rodearlo.

-Tal vez tu problema sea más fácil de solucionar de lo que tu te crees.- dijo el mismo tipo- Pero tal vez, si eres bueno y nos “alivias” un poco cada día, podríamos perdonarte tu falta de respeto, mieda Nivel-E.-

-Vaya, eres tan cobarde que ni siquiera vas a retarme a un combate- contestó mordaz Zero y sonrió de lado- Ah no, no puedes retarme porque sabes que te reventaría con tan solo poner un pie en el campo.-

-¡Maldita puta!- gritó el alto agarrándole del cuello del uniforme y jalandolo- Te voy a enseñar a ti lo qué es bueno- estaba a punto de pegarle un puñetazo cuando Zero, en un hábil movimiento cambió su posición con la de él y quedaron con el hombre arrodillado en el suelo y Zero retorciendo su brazo derecho  _ (Con el que lo había alzado) _ en la espalda y con Bloody Rose apuntando a su cabeza.

-¡¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?!!- todos los presentes se giraron a la puerta abierta del vestuario, en esta estaba Gladiolus con los brazos cruzados y mirando la escena frente a él, su rostro denotaba enfado y su mirada estaba fija en Zero.-¡¡¿Qué clase de comportamiento es este?!! ¡¿Qué sois miembros de la Guardia de Palacio o borrachos en una taberna?!-

-Amicitia-sama- dijo el hombre al que Zero apuntaba con su pistola- Solo estábamos conversando, y de pronto, sus ojos se tornaron rojos y nos atacó.- dijo refiriéndose a Zero- Por un momento perdió el control, Sapphire intentó calmarlo, pero no pudo, así que intervine yo y mire cómo estamos ahora.- mintió descaradamente.

-¡¿Es eso así Kiryuu?!- Zero miraba con desprecio a ese hombre, estaba por responder que era mentira cuando- ¡¿Es como ha dicho Aïlis?!- todos asintieron, Zero miró a Iulus en busca de apoyo el cual le devolvió la mirada pero entonces bajó la cabeza y asintió también.- Veo, en vista de que todos afirman lo mismo tendré que castigarte.- miró a Zero fijamente- Pasarás toda la noche de hoy haciendo guardia en el palacio, es un castigo leve, pero si vuelvo a presenciar otra escena como esta… desearás no conocer mi lado malo.- y dicho esto, se marchó sin dejar qué Zero pronunciara una sola palabra en su defensa.

-Ya sabes, putita, un aviso más y Gladiolus te castigará, bwahahahaha- rió descaradamente Aïlis- Vamonos chicos.- y dicho esto todos se fueron dejando solos a Sapphire y Zero.

-Kiryuu… yo… lo siento- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos- He peleado mucho por llegar hasta aquí y conozco a Aïlis, él es muy vengativo, si me hubiera puesto de tu lado… él, me habría amenazado también… yo…- Zero se levantó de donde estaba, cogió sus cosas y se marchó- ¡¡Zero!!- gritó antes de qué el peli plata saliera por la puerta- por favor… perdóname…-

-No hay nada que perdonar…- dijo  antes de salir refiriéndose a que la posible amistad entre ellos sería imposible por la superficialidad del oji celeste, el cual solo entendió que lo había perdonado y volvían a estar como antes, lo cual era cierto, pero el peli plata dudaba que esa relación profundizase.

_ Dos días después… _

-¿Me ha mandado a llamar, majestad?- preguntó Zero al entrar en el despacho del Rey, este era de suelo y paredes de mármol negro y columnas decorativas de granito, también negro, colgados en las paredes habían distintos retratos de los reyes anteriores dentro de marcos de oro, la pared del fondo era una gran cristalera que daba vista a una espléndida panorámica de toda la ciudad, se notaba que Citadel (el palacio) estaba en el centro de la capital.

La decoración era muy sobria, con un sofá negro en el lado izquierdo de la habitación y un gran escritorio en el centro; tras este estaba sentado el Rey que, como siempre, estaba ajetreado con pilas enormes de papeleo y en el sofá se encontraba Sapphire, con las piernas juntas y las manos apretadas en el regazo, su mirada bailaba de un lado a otro sin saber qué hacer.

-Así es Kiryuu-san- dijo con una sonrisa- por favor toma asiento al lado de Sapphire-san- Zero lo miró y luego al rey.

-Prefiero quedarme de pie- se cruzó de brazos y esperó a lo que este tuviera que decirle- Y por favor, dese prisa, son las 06:55 am y he de ir a despertar a su perezoso hijo.-

-De eso precisamente quería tratar contigo- suspiró- Muchos nobles y gente de alto estatus me ha comentado tu rudo e insubordinado comportamiento con mi hijo, a mí sinceramente no me molesta, pero nuestra superficial sociedad no tolera esa clase de comportamiento, por ello me han llevado a tomar una decisión.- se cruzó de brazos.- Kiryuu-san, a partir de hoy Sapphire se encargará del príncipe, tu seguirás siendo un soldado de palacio, pero no a cargo de Noctis, lo lamento.- Y tras esas palabras, ambos salieron del despacho.

-Zero, por favor… lo siento…- dijo el joven con lágrimas en los ojos.- Yo no sabía... me avisaron esta misma mañana- dijo alterado Sapphire mientras se acercaba al peli plata, a apenas unos centímetros de él, Zero lo miró asombrado, llevó una mano a la cabeza del vampiro y le revolvió los cabellos antes de tirarle de las mejillas.

-Idiota, ¿Cómo voy a enfadarme por eso?- lo soltó y se cruzó de brazos- Es más, me has quitado un gran peso de encima ya que ahora ese estúpido está bajo tu cuidado- le señaló con el dedo- No caigas en sus trampas, ni juegos, ni bromas y se firme con todo lo que le digas o no te hará caso-

-¿Y cómo lo hacías tú?- preguntó dudoso el oji azul.

-Le amenazaba con el arma, pero como ha dejado de funcionar le pego un tiro cerca de los pies.- sonrió malévolo- Cuando no se despierte le puedes tirar un vaso de agua sobre la cama, eso siempre funciona; también puedes hacerlo marchar sin desayunar, eso sí luego llevate algo para que coma; procura qué no coma solo carne, a Noctis le da por comer mucho y carne sobretodo, así qué obligale a comer verduras y pescado, puedes camelarlo si le dices qué de postre hay algo dulce y- se detuvo al escuchar la risa mal disimulada del peli negro.

-Jajajaja, lo siento, pero pareces su novio sabiendo todo eso- Zero se sonrojo y el otro rió más fuerte.

-¡¡¿YO?!! ¡¡¿SU NOVIO?!! No me hagas reír, antes que eso me hago el harakiri- gruñó.- Además si se todo eso es porque llevo tiempo lidiando con él.-

-Apenas llevas tres semanas, cuatro si llega y lo haces sonar como si lo conocieras de hace siglos- comentó divertido- Pero gracias, creo que sí usaré tus consejos, trataré de no echar por tierra todo tu esfuerzo.- dijo convencido.

-Pues empiezas mal, son las 07:10 am, hace diez minutos qué deberías estar levantando al príncipe.- comentó mirando su reloj de muñeca.

-¡No me digas, pues me voy corriendo, gracias por todo Zero!- gritó antes de salir corriendo por el pasillo

_ “Como se nota que no conoce a Noctis… espero que no se pase con él” _

_ Varios días después... _

Las burlas, los cuchicheos, las miradas de desprecio y los insultos como  _ “puta y ramera”  _ se habían vuelto una rutina para el peli plata, seguía sin saber quién había empezado con el bulo, y por más que trató de descubrirlo, no lo consiguió.

Sus “compañeros” le habían dado la espalda tras oír esos rumores, los cuales dudaba que hubieran llegado a ningún superior como Amicitia, Leonis o Reshiram  _ (Jefe de la patrulla de palacio) _ , y ni que decir a la familia real  _ (Ya qué dudaba mucho que permitieran esos desplantes) _ , con lo cual, Zero, se vio de nuevo solo ante el problema. 

Sin embargo, no dejó que este afectara en absoluto a su tarea con el príncipe, o al menos la poca que aún le permitían hacer con él, ya que desde hacía varios días, Sapphire había tomado su puesto como guardaespaldas del príncipe por orden del rey, y desde entonces ni el azabache ni el peli plata se habían vuelto a encontrar a solas.

Pero todo eso cambió esa noche, a las 22:07 pm, Zero estaba organizando unos últimos detalles en el horario de Noctis junto a Mis. Aleana después de llegar tarde a la cena por culpa de un atasco en el tráfico, según dijo la chica.

-Kiryuu-kun, eres un genio, de esta forma mañana el horario se cumplirá con exactitud- dijo ella emocionada, pues desde que el príncipe había empezado con sus deberes hacía ya varios años, ella había sido la encargada de hacerle cumplir el horario _ (Cosa que nunca había logrado) _ , pero ahora, con el peli plateado tenía siempre viajes llenos de diversión como espectadora ante la relación que se formaba entre los dos jóvenes, por la cual cosa no entendía como el rey había decidido colocar a Sapphire.- Muchísimas gracias.-

-No hay de qué- contestó Zero con una suave e imperceptible sonrisa.- ¿Sigue siendo tan molesto como siempre? Espero qué no le de muchos problemas a Sapphire-san- preguntó curioso, a lo qué ella sonrió.

-¿Acaso estás celoso de Sapphire-san?- Las mejillas de Zero se tornaron de un rosa claro y apartó la vista a la ventana del pasillo.

-Tch, claro que no, por mi como si se estampa.- farfulló y Aleana se rió.

-No te preocupes, tu relación con él sigue estando intacta, es más, su comportamiento con Sapphire-san ha sido meramente profesional, frío y contundente, casi inexistente, y mira qué el chico se empeña por sonsacarle alguna palabra, pero nada, no hay manera.- empezó a contar la mujer.

_ “Acaba de entrar en fase maruja”  _ Pensó Zero con una gotita en la sien; pero de ese modo podía enterarse de las cosas que ocurrían en palacio.

Las puertas al fondo del pasillo se abrieron y dos miembros de la GR escoltaban a Aïlis, este se acercaba con confianza y prepotencia hasta la posición de los otros dos, se pararon en frente del cazavampiros.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno, pero miren a la putita qué tenemos aquí.- dijo Aïlis con una sonrisa perturbadora.

-¡¡Aïlis Dracon, retira tus palabras ahora mismo!!- gritó la única mujer en el pasillo.

-Cállate, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, estúpida humana.- la empujó contra la pared y ella se hizo sangre en el labio al golpearse contra de frente contra uno de los adornos de metal del pasillo.-Ahí va Kiryuu, ¿pero qué has hecho? Tu locura a Nivel-E ha hecho que hieras a una humana, y no solo eso, sino la mujer que ha instruido al príncipe en protocolo y etiqueta- dramatizó y mintió el vampiro mientras Zero lo miraba con furia.

\- Creo que a Amicitia-sama no le va a gustar esto.- miró a sus dos compinches que reían por lo bajo.- ¡Vamos muestra el monstruo qué eres!- gritó Aïlis antes de darle un puñetazo a Zero qué había estado distraído al ayudar a Aleana a levantarse

-¿Qué se supone que no me va a gustar?- dijo una sexta voz, todos se giraron y allí, al principio del pasillo estaban Gladiolus Amicitia, y a su derecha el príncipe y heredero Noctis Lucis Caelum que miraba a esos tres hombres con ira helada brillando en sus ojos.

-¡¡A-Amicitia-sama, N-N-Noctis-sama!!- gritó el grandullón asustado- Nosotros solo estábamos-

-Silencio- pronunció Noctis con voz profunda y enfadada mientras se acercaba a ellos y con la mirada fija en Zero, concretamente en su labio partido que, al igual qué a su institutriz, le sangraba, lo ayudó a levantarse, pese a las protestas del oji amatista y se volvió a los tres guardias.- Si todos esos rumores siguen circulando por este palacio mañana a primera hora, seréis acusados de manipulación y falsificación de información privada y cómo se vuelva a repetir una sola agresión contra él- dijo señalando a Zero con la cabeza- Yo mismo me encargaré de vuestro castigo. Ahora largo de mi vista.-

Cuando Gladiolus se perdió por el fondo del pasillo con Aleana en brazos y esos tres a su espalda, Zero miró al príncipe que tenía los músculos tensos y los puños apretados, con el ceño fruncido se acercó a él.

-Oye, gracias por- pero antes de que siquiera pudiese acabar de darle las gracias, el azabache se giró y lo dejó solo en el pasillo.  _ “¿Pero qué mierda? ¿Ya vuelve a estar como antes?”  _ pensó el peli plata con enfado.

-No te lo tomes a pecho, Ze-kyun- dijo una voz divertida por el pasillo, el nombrado se giró y pegó un pequeño salto al ver justo a centímetros por encima suyo a un chico rubio de ojos azules que lo miraba entre divertido y comprensivo.

-¿Ze-kyun?- preguntó extrañado y con un tic en la ceja- ¿Pero quién eres tú?-

-¡Ah sí perdona! Mi nombre es Prompto Argentum, mejor amigo de Noctis del colegio y algo así como su cómplice en las travesuras, o al menos lo era antes de que llegaras y lo llevaras al lado oscuro y aburrido.- hizo un puchero antes de reír- En cuanto a lo de Ze-kyun lo digo porque me pareces muy lindo.- sonrió y Zero se sonrojó un poco antes de fruncir el ceño- Oye ¿Quieres hablar con Noctis y preguntarle por qué se comporta así contigo? Entonces ven conmigo- dijo con una sonrisa pícara sin dar tiempo al otro para contestar.

Agarró a Zero del brazo y corrieron hasta llegar frente a las puertas de la habitación de Noctis, Prompto colocó al peli plata en frente suyo, la espalda del más bajo estaba a menos de medio metro de la puerta del cuarto y se acercó a su oído.

-Sígueme el juego- le susurró con un guiño.- No sé por qué te empeñas tanto en volver a hacer de niñero, Kiryuu-chan, después de todo eres demasiado bueno para ese príncipe bueno para nada- se inclinó hacía él y Zero retrocedió un paso, apenas a milímetros de la puerta.

-¿Acaso te estás ofreciendo?- preguntó el otro y Prompto sonrió.

-Más bien una proposición, quién sabe, tal vez hasta te guste- se relamió los labios, lo agarró del mentón y acercó el rostro de Zero al suyo propio, los labios de ambos casi se rozaron cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y alguien arrebató a Zero de los brazos del rubio.

**< BAM>** se cerró la puerta.

-¡¡Noctiiiis abre la puerta, devuelveme  Ze-kyuun!!- gritaba Prompto desde el otro lado de la puerta, pero al no recibir respuesta se marchó diciendo- Eres un egoísta.-

Cuando los pasos dejaron de oírse, Zero se dió cuenta de la posición en la que el príncipe lo tenía. Estaba siendo abrazado en el fuerte pecho de Noctis con su rostro oculto entre sus pectorales, el brazo derecho del azabache rodeaba sus hombros y el izquierdo su cintura, se sonrojó al sentir el calor del más alto y sus músculos se apretaban a su alrededor.

-Noctis…- el nombrado se tensó- esto-

-No te alejes de mi- fue lo primero que dijo antes de enterrar su rostro en las hebras de plata de Kiryuu.- Yo… cuando ese chico me dijo que ya no serías tú el que me despertara cada mañana, el que me gritaría cuando no llegase a tiempo a mis deberes…- suspiró- Le das emoción a mi vida Zero. Hace mucho tiempo que me resigné a vivir una vida larga y aburrida… pero entonces apareciste tú, y me contestas, me amenazas con la pistola y no dudas en decirme todos mis defectos a la cara, no se que haces pero desde que te conozco siento cosas qué no se explicar, un cosquilleo me recorre debajo de la piel cada vez que estoy contigo porque no se por donde vas a saltar o qué vas a hacer… eres tan impredecible que te tendría a mi lado las 24/7-

-O sea, ¿Qué soy tu entretenimiento personal no?- rebufó en sus brazos y notó como el pecho del otro vibraba a causa de su risa.

-¿Lo ves? Me acabas de dar una respuesta sardónica en menos de un segundo.- dijo divertido- Sapphire no es mi tipo prefiero a los chicos rudos que tienen como saludo disparar a la realeza; pero no te creas, intenté aceptar su manera de hacer las cosas y eso...-

Zero escuchaba atentamente las palabras del príncipe, pero continuaba con el rostro escondido en el pecho de este, internamente daba gracias a la oscuridad de la habitación, porque si no el azabache vería su rostro rojo como un tomate y de seguro se burlaría de él.

-Pero me harté y esta noche, justo después de la cena, fui a ver a mi padre-

**(Flash Back)**

_ Unas horas antes… (20: 30 pm) _

_ Las pesadas puertas dobles de madera oscura se abrieron de golpe revelando a Noctis, este iba vestido con unas bambas negras, unas bermudas tejanas de color negro, una camiseta de manga corta azul claro con el estampado de una cruz gotica en negro y sus inseparables guantes negros recortados; sus ojos brillaban con una mezcla entre enfado e indignación. _

_ -¡Padre! ¡¿Qué diablos significa esto?!- gruñó Noctis frente al escritorio de su padre, tras él, apareció Sapphire con el rostro asustado por el comportamiento de su alteza. _

_ -No sé a qué te refieres, Noctis. Buenas noches Sapphire-san- el nombrado devolvió el saludo. _

_ -¡¿Por qué es ÉL el que me sigue a todas partes?! ¿DONDE ESTÁ ZERO?- Sapphire se retiró de la habitación dejando a ambos sangre pura solos. _

_ -Noctis, los rumores sobre Kiryuu-kun se extienden como la pólvora, muchas familias de Insomnia temen por tu seguridad.- _

_ -O por su oportunidad de casar a sus hijos conmigo.- interrumpió el azabache. _

_ -Kiryuu-kun ha hecho un gran trabajo al instruirte, por lo que sería más normal que ahora se encargara de tu seguridad alguien más notorio, Sapphire-san está en un período de pruebas, por favor se amable con él.- _

_ -Esto ha sido idea de esa chusma de aristocracia ¿no padre?, pues que sepas que esto no va a quedar así. Yo soy el único que va decidir quién debe cuidarme, y no pienso aceptar a nadie que no tenga el cabello plateado, ojos amatistas y un carácter que haría temblar hasta el mismo Hades.- se fue hacia la puerta- Y esa persona se llama Kiryuu Zero, nadie más.- _

_ Regis abrió los ojos sorprendido, hacía milenios que había perdido la esperanza en que su hijo encontrara la motivación o convicción para aceptar su posición y llegar a aceptar el trono, pero ahora… gracias al joven Kiryuu, el rey podía ver una llama de vida en los ojos de su hijo, una que siempre brillaba más cuando estaba discutiendo con el joven o cuando se quejaba de él y le contaba los actos que el peli plata osaba hacerle. _

_ “Sí, definitivamente eres alguien muy peculiar Kiryuu Zero” pensó el rey con una sonrisa interna mientras seguía escuchando los gritos de su hijo. _

_ -Él es MÍO padre, Mi guardaespaldas y nadie más va a ocupar su lugar ¿Está claro?- preguntó o más bien imperó a su padre antes de dirigirse a la puerta. _

_ -Noctis, deja que me encargue yo de Sapphire- fue lo único qué dijo Regis antes de qué el príncipe saliera del despacho y se asomara el joven noble. _

**(Fin Flash Back)**

-Ahora está todo solucionado y mañana te espero- pero se calló cuando Zero le dio un puñetazo en el estómago quitándole todo el aire y se separó de él.

-¡¡¿Le has dicho a tu padre que soy TUYO?!!- Noctis miró al peli plata con las cejas elevadas, y eso fue todo lo qué necesitó Zero para apuntarle con Bloody Rose-¡¡YO NO SOY DE NADIE!! ¡¿Te enteras?!- intentaba golpearle, pero el otro esquivaba todos sus movimientos.

-Desde que estás a mi servicio te conviertes en algo mío, y mis cosas las cuido muy bien.- le agarró el brazo derecho y le quitó a Bloody Rose de una patada.- Como hace un momento con esos tipos, es más creo que deberías darme las gracias por haberte salvado.-

-¡Se cuidarme solo! ¡Si quisiera tu ayuda la pediría, o tal vez no porque te considero incapaz de acabar algo, pero de esos tipos podría haberme librado yo solo! ¡No soy una damisela en apuros!- le gritó intentando recuperar su pistola, pero el otro le impedía todos sus avances hacia el arma en el suelo.

-Me gustaría verte como una damisela, así podría tenerte entre mis brazos y en mi cama todo lo que se me antojase- Zero gruño y le mordió el brazo, Noctis se quejó y se apartó del camino dejando vía libre a Kiryuu que corrió a recoger su amada Bloody Rose, una vez la tuvo de vuelta en sus manos le dedicó una mirada enfadada a Noctis e hizo algo parecido a un bufido- Retiro lo dicho, me quedo con Zero-neko.- sonrió de lado- Ahora solo tendré que adiestrarte.- y esquivó un cojín que había tirados por el suelo.

-¡¡Que te den maldito arrogante y bueno para nada príncipe!!- gritó.

_ “Sí, este sí que es el Zero que conozco” _ pensó el azabache antes de continuar su discusión con el más joven.

_ Domingo a las 12:50 pm… _

-¡Oi, Ignis! ¿Estás seguro de qué es aquí?- se quejó un chico rubio frente a una cafetería bastante elegante.

-Mis datos nunca fallan, Prompto, así que si, es aquí- contestó un castaño con el pelo de punta y gafas, iba vestido con un traje negro.

-Pues eso espero, porque yo no aguanto más sin comer algo- dijo Gladiolus antes de qué le sonaran las tripas- ¿Lo ves?-

_ cling, cling, cling _

-¡Buenos días! ¿En que puedo…? ¡¡¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí?!!- gritó Zero frente a ellos tres.

-Pfffff... JAJAJAJAJAJA- reía Prompto sin control ante la imagen de Zero- ¡Oh dios mío jajaja! Noct si que se la está perdiendo, jajajajaja- se colocó al lado de Zero y le pasó un brazo por los hombros- Dime Ze-kyun ¿Que se siente al llevar un traje de camarero y tener que inclinarse ante todos los clientes diciendo “Sí señor, enseguida señor”-

-Te la estás ganando Prompto.- dijo Zero con un tic en el ojo, Ignis miraba el local con determinación y Gladiolus miraba el mostrador lleno de comida.

-¡Oh vamos! Uno no tiene la suerte de ver cada día al gran Kiryuu Zero vestido de camarero- contestó el rubio sacando varias fotos con su móvil- A Noctis le va a encantar jejeje- y esquivó cada uno de los intentos de Zero por arrebatarle el aparato.

Al final, y tras varios minutos de pelea entre Zero y Prompto por el móvil, el peli plata los llevó a la segunda planta, a una esquina oculta entre varias plantas altas, la mesa estaba flanqueada por dos bancos con varios cojines color crema y estaba situada justo al lado de la ventana, desde la cual podía verse perfectamente la plaza.

-Cuando sepáis qué vais a tomar vendré, dentro de unos cinco minutos- anunció, pero antes de que se marchara Gladiolus le llamó.- ¿Si?-

-Zero, siento todo lo que pasó en el palacio, no me di cuenta de que te estaban amenazando- dijo sorprendiendo al peli plata- Era mi deber como jefe del Círculo de la Guardia de Palacio y no supe verlo, por ello te pido disculpas.- acabó avergonzado y con la cabeza gacha.

-No te disculpes- Los tres miraron a Zero, este estaba con la vista perdida en algún punto fuera de la ventana y sus manos acariciaban la bandeja de forma inquieta- Yo podría haber dicho algo pero no lo hice, así que no es del todo culpa tuya.-

-Ciertamente deberías haber pedido ayuda- dijo Ignis subiéndose las gafas.- pero tu carencia de confianza en los demás es bastante comprensible.-

-¡¿EHHHH?! ¿Ze-kyun, no confías en nadie de palacio?- preguntó Prompto, Zero se negó a responder apartando la mirada hacia una pared, y entonces el rubio sonrió.- Entonces puedes confiar en nosotros, somos un equipo y nunca dejamos de lado a un amigo- Zero miró a los ojos azules del vampiro- Desde el día en que empezaste a cuidar a Noctis te volviste parte del grupo así que no dudes en acudir a cualquiera de nosotros si lo necesitas- sonrió mostrando su gran dentadura blanca y perfecta.- Empecemos de nuevo.- se levantó.

-Hola, me llamo Prompto Argentum, tengo 2539 años y soy el mejor amigo de la infancia de Noctis, formo parte de la GR pero normalmente estoy en la Academia como profesor de batalla, espero que seamos grandes amigos.-

-Ignis Scientia, 2582 años, segundo al mando de la División de Inteligencia del reino, antiguo institutriz de su alteza, gusto en conocerte.-

-Gladiolus Amicitia, 2581 años, Jefe del Círculo Interno de la Guardia de Palacio y antiguo guardaespaldas del príncipe, por ahora soy tu superior con lo cual te diré qué no causes problemas y espero que podamos llegar a ser buenos amigos, aunque no por ello voy a ser más permisivo contigo.- le anunció.

-Zero Kiryuu, 19 años, espero que nos llevemos bien.- fue todo lo qué dijo entre dientes, nunca le habían gustado las presentaciones y era muy malo con ellas, por lo que, cuanto más escueto mejor.

-Bueno, ahora que ya os habéis presentado todos, supongo que solo falto yo- todos se giraron, y apoyado contra una columna estaba Noctis, iba vestido de civil y con una diminuta sonrisa en el rostro, se acercó a la mesa y se sentó al lado de Prompto, miró a Zero.- Noctis Lucis Caelum, 2547 años y príncipe heredero de Lucis- y con una sonrisa ladina- Te queda muy sexy ese uniforme, realza tu traserito; quiero que mañana vengas a despertarme con ese uniforme.- y tras eso esquivó por milímetros un menú qué le había lanzado el peli plata

-¡¡QUE TE DEN PRÍNCIPE PERVERTIDO!!- gritó Zero rojo como un tomate antes de marcharse rabioso.

-Oy Noct… ¿No crees qué te has pasado?- preguntó Gladiolus con una gotita en la frente, pero el peli negro no le hizo caso por estar demasiado concentrado en la página de pasteles.

-Sí jajaja, casi pareciera que te lo quisieras llevar a la cama.- bromeó Prompto, pero al no recibir respuesta dijo-¿Es eso? ¿He acertado?- Noctis levantó la vista de la carta y sonrió de lado.

-No, pero me parece muy lindo la forma en que se sonroja cada vez que digo algo como eso, me entran ganas de morderlo.- se relamió los colmillos pensando en ese rostro sonrojado y esas brillantes amatistas.

Ignis y Gladiolus negaron con la cabeza resignados y Prompto empezó a idear un plan para juntar a esos dos, realmente se imaginaba las diferentes escenas de pasión entre el peli plata y el azabache.

_ “Y yo estaré allí para inmortalizar esos momentos” _ pensó con un extraño brillo en los ojos..

_ Esa misma noche… _

-Aaaah, estúpido Noctis- farfulló Zero sentado en el salón frente a la televisión, llevaba su ropa de dormir y sus cabellos húmedos revelaban que acababa de salir de la ducha, se dejó caer contra un cojín y volvió a suspirar.

-Ya veo qué no te has aburrido mucho en estas dos semanas- Zero pegó un salto del sofá al escuchar esa voz, se giró y allí en la puerta, dejando sus cosas a una doncella estaba él.

-¡¡Sors!! Has vuelto- gritó emocionado el más joven que corrió a saludarlo, el mayor sonrió y le revolvió los cabellos.- Pensé que llegabas dentro de dos días..-

-El pleno acabó antes de lo previsto, ¿Has cenado ya?- 

-No, aún no- contestó Zero mirando el reloj de cuco, eran cerca de las 22:50 pm y fue entonces cuando su estómago decidió hacer acto de presencia, a lo que Zero se sonrojó y Sors sonrió.

-Que suerte que he ordenado que vayan sirviendo la cena, pero espero que puedas esperar un poco más.- Zero lo miró extrañado a la vez qué el otro sacaba una caja de madera oscura, antigua y un poco más grande que el tamaño de una caja de zapatos.- Vamos, ábrelo.-

Zero cogió la caja con cuidado y la colocó sobre la pequeña mesita de cristal a la vez qué él se sentaba en el sofá con Sors detrás suyo aflojándose la corbata, la caja en sí era preciosa, de madera oscura y con grabados en los bordes simulando pequeños capullos rosas envueltas en sus espinas que enmarcaban la caja; en el centro de esta había esculpida una luna creciente con una rosa en pleno apogeo en su centro y las enredaderas de esta envolvían la propia luna, y para finalizar la pequeña cerradura dorada que mantenía en secreto su contenido con unas iniciales D.M. y B.R.

-Aquí está la llave- dijo Sors tendiendole una pequeña llave dorada.

La metió en la cerradura y tras girarla dos veces a la derecha se oyó el suave <Clic> de apertura, agarró los lados de la caja y la abrió impaciente, un jadeo salió de sus labios al ver su interior; este estaba forrado de terciopelo de un color morado oscuro, estaba dividido en dos mitades por dos huecos superpuestos, en el de la parte superior, el único que estaba ocupado, había una hermosa pistola negra muy parecida a Bloody Rose; la cogió con cuidado y la observó detenidamente, en uno de sus costados y con letras góticas, totalmente opuestas a las de su pistola, estaba escrito el nombre de  _ “Dark Moon” _ y al final del nombre, estaba el símbolo de una luna creciente.

-Esta hecha por un antiguo herrero del cual no se recuerda su nombre. El anterior propietario de la pistola dice que ese humano vivió en los años más oscuros de nuestra historia, hace más de 10.000 años, cuando los humanos y los vampiros se eliminaban entre ellos.

-La Guerra entre Cazadores y Vampiros- dijo Zero, pero Sors negó con la cabeza.

-Eso fue muchos siglos después, yo te estoy hablando de cuando la tierra estaba siempre teñida de rojo y la oscuridad de la noche llegaba a apagar el fuego de las hogueras, ese hombre vivió en la fase más sanguinaria de la historia, una guerra por la Corona y el título de Rey de los Vampiros- suspiró-Al final, y no me preguntes por qué, creó dos armas gemelas, pistolas, una de ellas es Dark Moon, y la otra, adivina…- sonrió de lado.

-¿Bloody Rose? Pero… ¿Cómo es posible?- dijo mirando a la supuesta “gemela” de su pistola- Bloody Rose ha pertenecido a mi familia desde hace milenios, desde el primer Kiryuu y...-

-Zero, hace miles de años la barrera entre nuestros mundos no existía, el rey la creó poco después de que aparecieran los primeros cazadores y estallara la guerra que has dicho tu.- Sors miró a su hijo y sonrió al ver la mirada de concentración de su hijo.- No le des más vueltas, te lo he explicado para que se lo vayas contando a todos esos remilgados de la GR y se lo piensen dos veces antes de enfrentarse a ti, además, siempre queda mejor un poco de leyenda que decir que tu padre te la ha comprado en una antigua botica de armas.- le revolvió los cabellos.- Anda, vamos a cenar.-

-Pero- “Grrrrr” se volvió a oír el estómago de Zero, Sors se reía mientras andaba hacia el salón y el más joven dejó la pistola en la caja antes de seguir a su padre.

_ En el palacio… _

La cena entre Noctis y Regis era bastante silenciosa, apenas se oían el ruido de los cubiertos al chocar contra la porcelana de los platos o de las copas al ser devueltas a la mesa tras un sorbo.

-Y ¿Cómo te ha ido hoy el día, hijo?- preguntó Regis de forma calmada.

-Bien, ha sido esclarecedor.- contestó Noctis alzando el rostro de su plato.

-¿Esclarecedor? ¿Hay algún suceso remarcable que te haya hecho llegar a esa conclusión?-

-Sip, uno muy apetecible.- sonrió ante el recuerdo de Zero en ese atractivo uniforme de camarero y su mente derivó cómo se vería el joven vistiendo “otro tipo” de uniforme.

-No se si quiero saber a lo qué te refieres.-  comentó el padre con una gotita en la sien, pero antes de que su heredero pudiera responder apareció un sirviente muy apurado.

-¡¡¡Majestad!!- gritó- Acaba de llegar una misiva urgente.- y tras estas palabras le entregó el sobre a Regis antes de retirarse a una esquina de la sala para recuperar el aliento.

-¿Qué ocurre padre?- preguntó Noctis preocupado al ver la tensión en el rostro del Rey.

-Para ti, nada bueno, pero algo de gran importancia para el reino.- concluyó con tono carente de emoción, pero con un brillo en sus ojos digno de un gran estratega.


	16. ¿Una melodía puede ser el inicio de algo más?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Madre mía, ¿Cuál será el contenido de la carta?  
> Esperemos que todo salga bien.

_ “-Al final, y no me preguntes por qué, creó dos armas gemelas, pistolas, una de ellas es Dark Moon, y la otra, adivina…- sonrió de lado. _

_ -¿Bloody Rose? Pero… ¿Cómo es posible?-” _

Esas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en la mente del peli plata mientras miraba fijamente la caja frente suyo; estaba sentado en su cama con su ropa de dormir aún puesta y con el reloj digital de su mesita anunciando las 04:27 am, la caja estaba abierta y en su interior se encontraba Dark Moon con una apariencia totalmente inofensiva.

Zero alargó la mano derecha y la cogió entre sus dedos con mucho cuidado, con su otra mano alzó a Bloody Rose y las situó frente suyo y a la misma altura, comparándolas; ambas pistolas tenían el mismo diseño y tamaño, pero se diferenciaban sobretodo en el color, Dark Moon estaba hecha completamente de metal negro reluciente mientras que, Bloody Rose, estaba tenía un color plateado brillante que, al lado de la otra parecía completamente blanca; otra de las diferencias eran las letras, las góticas de una se contraponían a la grácil caligrafía de la otra; y por último el símbolo, en una una luna creciente y en la otra una rosa.

Suspiró cansado antes de dejarse caer sobre su mullido colchón sin soltar ambas armas, su mirada amatista estaba centrada en un punto fijo del techo de su cuarto, como si este le fuera a dar la respuesta a sus preguntas.

-Zero, me marcho- dijo Sors desde la puerta principal del piso de abajo.- Tienes el desayuno en la mesa, no tardes.-

-¡Ten un buen día, y no te escaquees del trabajo!- gritó el peli plata aún tumbado en la cama, y tras un “Igualmente” se oyó el sonido de la puerta cerrarse y el ronroneo del potente motor del coche del doctor, que se alejaba de la casa. Volvió a suspirar. Toc, toc, toc.- ¿Si?-

-Zero-sama, el desayuno está servido, cuando desee puede bajar a desayunar.- se oyó una voz femenina a través de la puerta.

-Anna, ¿Puedes entrar?- la puerta se abrió revelando a una vampiresa que aparentaba unos 56 años, la cual llevaba un kimono tradicional bajo una bata blanca, la mujer al ver a Zero estrechó los ojos.

-¡Zero-sama! ¡¿Aún está en pijama?! ¡¿Ha visto acaso la hora qué es?!- dijo entre escandalizada, preocupada y con reproche y Zero renegó- No me venga con remilgos, le esperan en palacio a las 06:00 am y tiene un buen viaje hasta llegar a Capitel.-

-Lo se y enseguida me visto, pero quería preguntarte una cosa antes.- la mujer lo miró curiosa- ¿Que opinas tu sobre Dark Moon?-

-Que un niño como usted no debería tratar con ese tipo de monstruosidades.-dijo mirando con odio ambas pistolas que el joven tenía agarradas, Zero abrió los ojos en comprensión y culpabilidad. Anna Aurea había perdido a sus dos hijos, vampiros Nivel-C, y marido, vampiro Nivel-B, en un tiroteo fuera del reino Lucis hacía ya 24 años, justo cuando estaban de vacaciones para celebrar el octavo cumpleaños de su hijo mayor.

-Lo siento Anna… yo- se mordió el labio- Lo siento mucho.- La mujer suspiró.

-No se preocupe Zero-sama, eso ya esta en el pasado- volvió a acribillar las armas antes de decir.- Creo que debería hacer lo que sus instintos le digan joven, si quiere llevarla a palacio hágalo, pero si no se siente seguro portando esa… lo mejor es qué la deje aquí, además según el maestro Aevum su “sexto sentido” está muy bien desarrollado.- frunció el ceño.- Y ahora hágame el favor de arreglarse.- y dicho esto salió del cuarto.

Zero miró una vez más a ambas pistolas, cerró los ojos y dejó qué la energía de estas lo envolviera, a los segundos pudo sentir la llama de Bloody Rose recorriendo su piel, casi como un saludo; pero en cambio, de Dark Moon no sentía nada, solo el frío metal de esta calentarse poco a poco por la temperatura de su mano, suspiró derrotado, volvió a colocar a Dark en la caja y miró el reloj, las 04:53 am, era muy tarde. Saltó de la cama y corrió al cuarto de baño como alma que lleva el diablo.

A los pocos minutos apareció Zero corriendo por el salón con su cabello húmedo y despeinado y sus ropas mal arregladas, Anna lo miró con los labios fruncidos, y los otros dos sirvientes disimularon una risa; en la mesa tenía una taza de café negro y un vaso con la sangre de Sors, se tomó los dos rápidamente y salió a escape de la casa.

_ En el palacio… _

El reloj de muñeca de Zero marcaba las 07:00 am, por suerte para él, la maratón que había hecho desde el metro hasta palacio le había servido para no llegar a tiempo, ahora, frente a la puerta de la alcoba del príncipe tomó varias respiraciones profundas para regular su respiración y entró a la habitación sin avisar, como era su costumbre.

Para su sorpresa la cama estaba vacía y hecha y el cuarto entero estaba ordenado hasta el más mínimo detalle, pero no había ni rastro del azabache, se acercó a la cama y puso los brazos en jarra antes de revisar de nuevo el cuarto con su mirada.

-No has venido con el uniforme- dijo una voz muy familiar detrás suyo, Zero se giró y topó con quien estaba buscando.- Me desobedeciste.-

-No iba a venir en uniforme ni aunque me amenazaran con pegarme un tiro- cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho- Así que te quedas con las ganas.- el príncipe suspiró dramáticamente; estaba sentado en uno de los sillones acolchados que rodeaban la mesita de cristal, llevaba un traje negro sin la chaqueta y con la corbata torcida, a pesar de estar sentado con una pose relajada, con la cual intentaba transmitir su típica despreocupación y apatía por el mundo, Zero vio cómo sus músculos estaban tensos y en sus ojos había un brillo frío de disgusto.

-Tienes la corbata mal atada- dijo Zero estando frente suyo- Estúpido príncipe, ni siquiera eso sabes hacer bien.- se arrodilló y con sus manos deshizo la corbata para volverla a hacer bien.- ¿Me vas a decir qué te pasa o he de averiguarlo yo?-

-Me gusta tenerte arrodillado entre mis piernas- contestó el más alto antes de sentir que se ahogaba, Zero había apretado la corbata tanto que parecía que iba a ahorcarlo.- Era broma.-

-Pues mejor callate tus bromas y dime que coño te pasa.-

-De buena mañana y tan mal hablado, muy típico de ti.- contestó el príncipe con una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos, Zero se le quedó mirando serio y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, al final suspiró sabiendo que nada podría hacer para evitar el tema.-Ayer llegó una carta a palacio. Hay una fiesta dentro de dos noches.-

-¿Ese es todo el problema?- preguntó Zero sorprendido, sinceramente pensaba que sería algo más grave, como una guerra, un atentado o un ataque masivo de Niveles-E en algún punto del reino.-¿Acaso el principito tiene pánico escénico?- se burló con una sonrisa torcida.

-Por lo menos yo no tengo una torcedura en vestirme de camarero.- Zero se sonrojó y le tiró un cojín a la cabeza.

-Es el uniforme estúpido, ni que a mi me hiciera gracia llevarlo.- el sangre pura sonrió.- Eres un estúpido, estar así solo por un baile, yo creía que era algo más importante.-

-¿Estabas preocupado por mi? Que detalle- esquivó un segundo cojín- El problema no es el baile en sí- empezó a explicar justo cuando Zero iba a tirarle un tercero- sino su significado, se hace en honor al cumpleaños de la única hija y primogénita de los Adamantem, Lilieth Adamantem.- 

-¿Quién?- preguntó el peli plata, los nombres no se le daban muy bien.

-¿Acaso no te dieron el primer día un manual con toda la información de todas las familias sangre puras y aristócratas con los que yo trataría?-

-¡Ah sí! Lo uso de pisapapeles- dijo recordando el gran libro qué estaba en el fondo de la papelera de su cuarto. Noctis lo miró con una gotita en la frente.

-En ese libro están todas las capacidades y poder qué tienen cada uno de los vampiros, sus puntos débiles, los fuertes y la historia de su familia para qué no metas la pata si has de hablar con ellos-lo miró serio.

-¿Y yo para qué quiero saber todas esas cosas inútiles? Como mucho si se me acerca alguno, cosa que dudo, tengo dos opciones, una es marcharme sin contestar u la otra, mi favorita, rellenarlos con plomo.- dijo sacando a Bloody Rose de su cintura.

-No sé por qué, pero temo por la futura seguridad de mi reino.- comentó el otro con una gotita en la sien, suspiró y una pequeña sonrisa sincera apareció en sus labios.- Lo mejor será qué no te deje fuera de mi vista ni de mi lado si no quiero que causes alguna desgracia, en fin.- le hizo señas para que se sentara a su lado, pero Zero se sentó con un sillón de por medio entre ellos.

-Los Adamantem son una de las familias más poderosas en el mundo entero, no solo por su poder económico sino también por su larga historia. Fueron una de las primeras familias que se declararon neutrales en cualquier conflicto político y por ello se dedicaron al comercio y la indústria hasta convertirse en una de las más grandes multinacionales de Eos.- explicaba Noctis- Son casi tan antiguos como la familia Caelum y eso les da muchos beneficios y tratos de favor. Ahora mismo solo quedan tres integrantes, el patriarca, Auruo Adamante, su esposa Camila Adamantem y su hija Lilieth Adamantem.-

-Sigo sin ver el problema- comentó Zero recostado en el sillón y mirando al techo, aburrido, Noctis sonrió al ver así a su “guardaespaldas”.

-El problema es que esa familia mantiene la pureza de la sangre con el casamiento entre hermanos- Zero abrió los ojos, pero rápidamente volvió a su expresión neutra- a mi me da igual lo que haga cada uno, siempre y cuando no lo prediquen por ahí como si fuera el método más viable; sin embargo, la esposa de Auruo tuvo un parto muy difícil y tras unos sucesos ocurridos en el quirófano quedó estéril, así que no pueden seguir con su tradición familiar.-

-¿Y ahora quieren hacer esa fiesta para casar a la niña?- dijo Zero imaginando a una pequeña de 8-10 años siendo obligada a casarse.

-Tiene poco más de 1266 años, así que yo no la llamaría precisamente niña en cuanto a edad.- comentó Noctis con diversión al imaginar lo que pensaba Zero- Desde pequeña, sus padres le prometieron un gran y próspero futuro, heredera única, prestigio, poder, dinero e influencias.-suspiró- Y también la plantearon para casarse y dar a luz a numerosos herederos para esa familia.- Zero hizo una mueca asqueada y el príncipe sonrió comprendiendo.

-¿La educaron para ser una vaca de cría?-

-Dicho de otro modo, la educaron para ser la“ esposa perfecta”- afinó Noctis las palabras del otro- Elegante, guapa… una mujer objeto, pero como todo sangre pura, ella tiene también su lado oscuro, manipuladora, caprichosa, mimada y sin escrúpulos a la hora de conseguir lo que quiere...-

-Y te quiere a tí- afirmó el peli plata y el príncipe solo asintió.- Bueno pues si quiere llegar hasta ti, antes tendrá que pasar por encima de mí-

-No sabía que eras del tipo celoso y posesivo- bromeó Noctis a la vez que un extraño aleteo le recorría el cuerpo de arriba a abajo.

-No te creas tanto, solo que no quiero tener a una futura reina loca y manipuladora, porque entonces te juro que ella sí acabaría convertida en cenizas y me importará una mierda si luego empieza una guerra.- dijo con la pistola en alto.

-¡Jajajajaja!- rió el peli negro- Eres lindo cuando te pones en plan psicótico.-

-¡Cállate!- gritó sonrojado- ¡Y date prisa qué llegamos tarde a tu primera reunión!- 

-Jajaja sí, sí- dijo mientras ambos salían del cuarto listos para empezar el día.  _ “No sé cómo lo haces Zero, pero siempre que hablo contigo me siento mejor.” _ pensó Noctis con una sonrisa mientras miraba a Zero andar unos pasos delante suyo.

_ Esa misma noche… _

_ “Vamos… algo… lo qué sea… ughh...” _

-¡¡¡AAAAHH!! ¡¡No sirve de nada!!- gritó Zero dejándose caer sobre el frío suelo, estaba vestido con un chándal gris y una camiseta de tirantes blanca, en su mano derecha estaba Dark Moon y sobre un banco descansaba una toalla blanca, una botella de agua  y su querida pistola Bloody Rose, se sentó en estilo indio y miró a la pistola negra con furia.- Estúpido cachivache ¿Por qué diablos no reaccionas?-

LLevaba horas intentando usar a Dark Moon, la había desmontado, limpiado a fondo y vuelto a montar, luego la había cargado y había bajado al gimnasio que había en la planta baja de la mansión de Sors, pero nada, era como si se tratase de una simple pistola normal, no un arma de cazador.

-Al menos las balas son anti-vampiros, por lo que puedo usarla.- comentó pensativo mirando a la culpable de su estado de ánimo.

-Al menos puedes decir qué lo has intentado.- Sors estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta viendo con cariño a su hijo, el cual frunció el ceño.- No te estanques demasiado, tal vez debas darle tiempo a yo que sé, ¿A qué se acostumbre a ti?- suspiró- No tengo ni idea de cómo funcionan las armas de los cazadores.- dijo mientras que con una mano se apartaba los mechones que caían sobre sus ojos.

-Si Yagari-shishou estuviera aquí…- dijo mirando el arma.- Seguro que sabría qué le ocurre a Dark Moon.- su mirada se entristeció al pensar en su maestro, realmente lo añoraba.

-Hm, tal vez vuelvas a verlo algún día, si como me has dicho tiene el instinto de padre sobreprotector de seguro que te seguirá buscando hasta que os volváis a encontrar.- le revolvió los cabellos.- Pero mientras no sea así, intentaré buscar algo de información sobre esa arma.-

-Gracias, otou-san- dijo Zero con una pequeña sonrisa.- Por ahora la dejaré en mi cuarto, pero no pienso rendirme, me oyes estúpido cacharro, vendremos aquí cada noche hasta que pueda sentir tu energía como con Bloody Rose.- le dijo a la pistola que permanecía impasible ante los gritos de su nuevo amo.

_ Dos días después, pocas horas antes de la fiesta… _

El día en si había sido bastante entretenido, como siempre el peli plata había levantado a gritos al azabache, durante los deberes reales Zero había tenido que regañarlo continuamente a causa de los retrasos de este último y al final, durante la comida habían vuelto a discutir frente al rey, el cual disfrutaba bastante del intercambio de palabras entre ambos jóvenes

-Me niego- fue la firme sentencia de Zero al entrar en la habitación del príncipe antes de qué este empezara a prepararse.

-No te estoy preguntando, te lo estoy anunciando- dijo Noctis tranquilamente mientras leía una revista sentado en uno de sus sillones.- Miralo como si se tratase de una noche libre.-

-De una sentencia- confirmó Zero con enfado- No me gustan las fiestas, nunca me han gustado las fiesta y nunca me gustarán las fiestas- se quejaba y sacó su arma apuntando a Noctis- ¡No quiero! Además, no soporto estar entre tanto chupasangre, atrofia mis sentidos y por experiencia sé que nunca acaban bien.-

-Ya lo he hablado con mi padre y le ha parecido perfecto que seas tú el que me acompañe.-

-¿Y no podría quedarme como un vigilante de los alrededores?- intentó el peli plata sin éxito.

-No y no hay más que hablar, es una orden Zero- dijo levantándose de su cómodo asiento.- Además, no sé a qué tipo de fiesta habrás ido, pero si yo he de sufrirla tu también.-

-¿Por qué? Soy tu niñera no tu pareja para qué me hagas sufrir así.- Noctis sonrió y se acercó al más joven, el cual al final chocó contra la pared hasta quedar aprisionado entre los brazos del sangre pura que puso sus brazos como barrera mientras que Bloody Rose se había quedado inerte las manos del más bajo.

-Tú lo has dicho, eres mi niñera y ¿qué hacen las niñeras?- no hizo falta respuesta- Te encargarás de que nadie trate de hacerme nada.- guiño.- Al menos no irás vestido de camarero, aunque no me importaría verte de nuevo con esas ropas.- susurró en su oído antes de separarse para ver el rostro rojo del más bajo.

-Eso es muy difícil porque tengo unas ganas de darte una paliza que te mandaría al hospital.- gruñó el otro, pero cuando intentó apretar el agarre en su pistola se dio cuenta de la ausencia de esta.

-¿Buscas esto?- preguntó con algo de burla, Zero levantó la mirada y allí, en la mano derecha de Noctis (cubierta por el guante negro) estaba su amada pistola, abrió los ojos a la vez que el príncipe volvió a acercarse a su oído- Eres un gatito muy peligroso cuando estás armado, así qué yo me quedaré tu pistola hasta qué volvamos de la fiesta.- se alejó y vio a Zero con el ceño fruncido, rió- Eres muy lindo Zero.-

-Grrrr, esto va a ser una mierda, no solo voy a estar rodeado de asquerosas y aburridas sanguijuelas, sino qué además voy a estar desarmado entre esos.- se quejaba una y otra vez´.

-Jajajaja no te preocupes, te prometo que será la primera fiesta de chupasangres que disfrutes, tanto, que soñarás con ella deseando que se repita.- Zero se sonrojó aún más y apartó la mirada.- Además estaré yo para protegerte, así que si tienes cualquier problema me lo comunicas sin reservas.-

-Grrrrr, como no sea así te aseguro que yo mismo me encargaré de tu propio asesinato.-

-Hecho.- contestó confiado, con una sonrisa prepotente en sus labios y un brillo travieso en los ojos.- Te esperaré en la entrada a las 18:00 pm, no llegues tarde.- dijo echándolo de la habitación para cambiarse.

_ “Pero si es él el que siempre llega tarde.”  _ pensó con rabia el oji amatista.

-Kiryuu-sama- dijo una voz a sus espaldas, se giró y frente a él había una doncella, a pesar de su intento de tratarlo con respeto, Zero no se perdió el brillo de desprecio en la mirada de la joven, era muy normal, ya qué ninguno de los sirvientes seguían sin entender como un vampiro de su nivel había llegado a ser tan cercano con el heredero al trono- Sígame para poder alistarse para la fiesta.- Zero solo pudo asentir y seguir a la mujer hasta una habitación vacía- Por favor, dúchese y cuando salga póngase esto. Su alteza lo esperará en el salón, por favor no se demore y procure no dejar que una mancha de impuntualidad afecte al noble apellido Caelum.-  dejó un saco blanco sobre la cama y se marchó- el peli plata solo suspiró derrotado.

_ A las 18:05 pm… _

Noctis miraba por última vez su reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo completo que había en su gran vestidor; lo habían ataviado con un elegante traje negro como la noche con delicados gemelos en las mangas de un color azul-plateado que llevaban el escudo de la familia real, bajo la americana una camisa de un bonito índigo, y sobre esta una corbata gris oscura, su cabello de punta y salvaje brillaba con ese tono negro-azulado tan semejante al cielo nocturno y para completar su atuendo unos nuevos y brillantes zapatos negros.

-¡Oi! Estúpido príncipe han pasado cinco minutos de la hora acordada, tu padre ya va camino de la fiesta- se oyó la voz de Zero en su cuarto, Noctis sonrió y salió del vestidor, pero en cuanto lo hizo sus ojos se agrandaron ante la imagen qué se presentaba frente a él.

Zero iba vestido con un traje gris claro de un material que hacía parecer el color como un gris vaporoso, típico de las nubes de tormenta antes de llenarse de agua, una suave camisa del mismo color qué sus ojos y una corbata de color vino rosado, su cabello despeinado como siempre le daba un aire sexy y los piercings en sus orejas acrecentaban la pose rebelde qué tenía; destacaban sus labios rosa claro y las brillantes amatistas qué tenía por ojos.

-¿Qué miras?- preguntó enfadado, no le gustaba para nada llevar traje, se le hacía engorroso y no le permitía la movilidad qué necesitaba para pelear.- Me queda mal, lo sé, vámonos ya.-

-Al contrario estás muy hermoso, no sabes las ganas que me están entrando de dejarte aquí encerrado para que nadie más pueda verte.- dijo medio en broma, medio en serio a la vez qué una sonrisa se abría paso en sus labios por el profundo sonrojo qué apareció en el rostro de su guardaespaldas.

-No bromees con eso imbécil.- dijo apartando la mirada- Tú tampoco estás mal, pero qué no se te infle el ego, qué solo es una mera formalidad.- añadió al ver la sonrisa en el rostro del príncipe.- Y ahora vámonos o llegaremos tarde.- salió del cuarto sin esperar al príncipe.

_ En la fiesta… _

El camino en limusina se les había hecho bastante corto, Noctis no apartaba la mirada de Zero a la vez qué le lanzaba algún qué otro piropo, con lo qué el peli plata apartaba la mirada sonrojado y respondía o bien con un insulto o con un chasquido de lengua, evadiendolo.

Salieron de la ciudad hasta llegar a una gran finca de viñas, Zero estaba tan absorto en los grandes viñedos qué no se dió cuenta de la tierna sonrisa qué le dedicaba el azabache. Al llegar frente a la mansión Zero no pudo evitar qué el asombro llegase a su rostro, pero por fuera logró mantener su fachada de indiferencia.

Decir que era enorme sería quedarse corto, era un gigantesco palacio de estilo victoriano inglés, Zero lo veía como una réplica del castillo de la Bella y la Bestia, con grandes esculturas y amplios jardines, altas torres y vidrieras que mostraban la luz proveniente de los salones interiores, y en varios habían diversas sombras hablando, los invitados.

-Vamos.- dijo Noctis con voz seria al empezar a subir la escalinata hasta la puerta principal seguido del peli plata- Procura no meterte en problemas.- le advirtió.

Las miradas de los guardias y los invitados en el gran salón estaban centradas en el joven heredero a la corona, Noctis llevaba un porte regio digno de su linaje y con una perfecta máscara de seriedad, frialdad y el típico brillo calculador de todo sangre pura.

Zero, sintiéndose incómodo ante las miradas de disgusto y desprecio por parte de los vampiros nobles y sangre puras qué habían sido invitados a la fiesta, se colocó en una de las esquinas más alejadas del salón pero con una perfecta vista a la pista de baile desde donde podría vigilar a Noctis.

-Kiryuu- Ignis se presentó delante suyo con una copa de champán en la mano derecha.- ¿Que haces aquí?-

-Creo que el vigilar a cierto príncipe irresponsable acabará por ser mi condena de 24/7- suspiró- Me ha traído en contra de mi voluntad, así qué no me eches la bronca, Scientia.-

-Ya sé cual es tu deber aquí, el rey me lo explicó cuando llegó a la fiesta, lo que quiero decir es qué haces aquí solo en esta esquina en vez de disfrutar de la fiesta.- preguntó curioso y Zero hizo una mueca.

-Soy un cazador y no me gusta estar rodeado de tanto vampiro, más sin mi arma.- miró al centro de la sala, donde Noctis y su padre eran saludados por todos y cada uno de los invitados.- Además no me gustan las fiestas de la alta sociedad, está plagada de falsos e hipócritas que se hacen pasar por buenas personas.-

-Te entiendo- lo miró de arriba a abajo- Veo que el traje te sienta muy bien, Prompto tenía razón a la hora de combinar los colores, destacan tus inusuales características- dijo refiriéndose a su cabello y sus ojos.

-¿Esta ropa la ha escogido Prompto?- Ignis asintió-¿Sabía que Noctis me iba hacer venir y no me dijo nada?- El castaño no dijo nada, cosa qué para Zero fue lo mismo qué un “sí”- Se va a enterar cuando lo vea.-

-Creo que lo hizo para que no huyeras.- el peli plata gruñó, y antes de poder decir algo las luces se apagaron para que segundos después se encendiera un foco dirigido a la escalera situada en la pared derecha del enorme y fastuoso salón.

En la última escalera había una hermosa joven ataviada con un ceñido vestido rojo granate que realzaba sus pechos y remarcaba sus curvas en la cintura y la cadera. Una larga y ondulada cabellera negra le caía suelta por la espalda a la vez que en su cabeza portaba una pequeña tiara de oro con joyas incrustadas; sus ojos eran dorados de un tono verdoso oscuro enmarcados por gruesas pestañas negras, labios gruesos y pintados de carmín y piel pálida como el mármol.

-Lilieth Adamantem... - susurró Zero sin poder apartar la vista de la joven, no por su belleza sino por el aura oscura y fría que la rodeaba, sus ojos brillaban con prepotencia al sentirse el centro de atención, pero en cuanto estos se fijaron en Noctis una minúscula sonrisa apareció en sus labios, y esta no era precisamente de una joven enamorada.

-Muchos la consideran hermosa- comentó Ignis sin apartar la vista de la sangre pura- Belleza, riqueza y poder reunidos en una sola vampiresa, algo muy preciado en estos días.-

-Oscura- susurró Zero llamando la atención del castaño- Puede qué sea hermosa físicamente, pero su aura es negra como un pozo sin fondo ni salida… Es como si-No pudo acabar la frase, esa joven le recordaba a Kaname, una persona fría, calculador y manipuladora.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el de gafas, pero Zero solo apartó la mirada mientras se mordía el labio inferior, no quería hablar ahora.

-Deberías ir a hablar con los invitados, después de todo tu también eres un noble, no querrás quedar mal delante de tanta gente por estar hablando con un Nivel-E ¿Verdad?- preguntó mordaz al recordar toda la humillación vivida en la Academia, ya que ahora, en esa fiesta, podía sentir por parte de los invitados las mismas miradas de superioridad, burla y desprecio que había recibido en la Academia.- Marchate.- y tras esa orden tan fría, Ignis se marchó indeciso.

-No deberías haberlo echado así, ahora solo habrás acrecentado su intriga por tu comportamiento.- dijo otra voz, Zero levantó la mirada y frente a él estaba Sors, vestido con un traje negro, camisa roja y corbata negra con detalles rojos; su cabello estaba peinado hacia atrás y sus ojos brillaban entre aburridos por la fiesta y divertidos por la situación de Zero.- Ven conmigo, voy a presentarte a alguien.

-¿A Quién?- preguntó Zero indeciso, pero a pesar de todo siguiendo a su padre hasta el centro de la pista, sus ojos se abrieron cuando vio como Sors se acercaba a Lilieth, la cual estaba abrazada al brazo de Noctis que permanecía impasible a los coqueteos de la joven.

-¡Sors!- gritó Lilieth con alegría al ver al medico.- ¡No sabes cuánto me alegro de qué hayas podido venir y-!- se calló al ver a Zero, y su mirada se tornó opacada-¿Qué hace alguien como tú aquí?- Noctis miró a Zero con su máscara puesta, pero el peli plata pudo ver un brillo de preocupación.

-Lilieth, te presento a Zero Kiryuu, lo adopté hace algunas semanas.-

-¡Oh ya veo!- dijo en un tema jovial, pero en sus ojos seguía ese desprecio tan típico de los sangre pura.- Nunca me habría imaginado que usted fuera de esos que recogen a “esos” de la calle.- Zero frunció el ceño- Pero supongo que es normal, alguien tan solo y de su condición, es normal que necesite “ese tipo de distracción”.- Ya está.

-No soy la puta de Sors- le respondió con el mismo desprecio que le dedicaba ella.- Soy su hijo.-

-¡¿Cómo- Cómo te atreves a contestarme?! ¡¡¿ACASO SABES QUIÉN SOY YO?!!- dijo enojada.

-No, no sé quien eres, y tampoco me apetece saberlo viendo lo qué he visto. Pero me imagino que clase de persona eres, así que me ahorraré la molestia de certificarlo.-

Lilieth estaba roja de furia, las miradas de todos los invitados estaban pendientes de la riña entre esos dos, Sors tenía una mirada orgullosa dirigida hacia Zero y entonces se oyó una tercera voz.

-Espero que la próxima vez le pongas un bozal a tu muñeca, Aevum, no pienso consentir ninguna falta de respeto hacia mi hija.- todos se giraron y acercándose con paso firme al grupo era un vampiro alto, no tanto como Sors, de cabellos negros y ojos grises, vestía con una túnica azul con detalles dorados y un gran collar repleto de piedras preciosas.

-Me temo que no has escuchado las palabras de MI HIJO Zero, Adamantem- contestó frío Sors  a la vez que ponía una mano en el hombro derecho de su hijo.- Te lo presento, Kiryuu Zero, mi hijo y primogénito, cazador de vampiros y vampiro Nivel-D, el más poderoso de su generación.-

Los susurros inundaron el salón, Noctis miraba orgulloso a Zero, el cual seguía fulminando con la mirada a Lilieth y viceversa, pero ambos con los rostros estoicos, Auruo Adamantem levantó una mano reclamando silencio.

-Siendo así, me disculpo por la confusión Sors, tal y como has dicho, no prestaba atención a la conversación entre ambos jóvenes.- dijo cordial, pero con dirigiendo su furibunda mirada al sangre pura.- Espero que acepte mis disculpas joven Kiryuu.- inclinó un poco la cabeza en señal de respeto.

-Está disculpado Adamantem-sama, todos cometemos errores.- contestó Zero con un tono neutro imitando al sangre pura, cosa que sorprendió a todos, pero el tono con el qué dijo la última frase no dejó indiferente a Noctis, Sors, Lilieth y al patriarca Adamantem, el cual mandó a callar a su hija con una mirada.

Tras eso, Sors y Zero se retiraron a las mesas donde se exponían magníficos y suculentos platos donde el médico le tendió un pequeño plato con un trozo de carne en esta.

-No tengo hambre.- dijo el menor mirando con sospecha a la comida.

-No está envenenado si es lo que piensas, además estoy seguro que aún no has probado bocado desde el mediodía, ¿Me equivoco?- preguntó con un tono carente de emoción y manteniendo su máscara de sangre pura orgulloso.

-Mm- contestó el otro llevandose un pequeño trozo de carne a la boca, nada más tocar su lengua, Zero abrió los ojos con grata sorpresa y miró el trozo de carne, entonces oyó al mayor.

-Solomillo de ternera al vapor, aromatizado con especias y salpicado con salsa Campechana.- Zero lo miró extrañado- una salsa qué lleva miel, mostaza, pimiento rojo, verde y guindilla, demasiado picante para mi gusto, pero conociéndote sabía qué te agradaría.- contestó orgulloso antes de tomar un sorbo de su copa, Zero miró el oscuro y espeso líquido con sospecha.- Es vino especiado, lleva un 80% de vino y un 20% de sangre, es bastante suave, pero de gran calidad.-

-¡Aevum! ¿Eres tu?- se oyó una voz desde el otro lado de la sala, ambos vampiros miraron en esa dirección y luego el mayor se disculpó dejando solo a su hijo.

Zero terminó su trozo de carne antes de pasar a la mesa de los postres donde recogió un gran trozo de pastel de tres chocolates con salsa de fresa por encima, el cual había sido recientemente cortado después de qué la princesita Adamantem soplara las velas y volvió a su esquina.

-Veo que estás bien servido- comentó divertido una profunda voz muy familiar, Zero fulminó con la mirada a Noctis que lo miraba apoyado también contra la pared y con dos copas de champán, una en cada mano.- Y yo que te traía una bebida.-

-Cállate- contestó tras tragar un trozo- Si no puedo hacer nada en esta fiesta, aprovecharé para comer, pero lamento qué te hayas molestado en lo de la copa, yo no bebo, por qué no vas y se la das a Lilieth, hacéis muy buena pareja.- dijo con sarcasmo tratando de molestar al azabache, pero solo consiguió que este sacara una pequeña sonrisa qué solo había visto en el cuarto de su alteza.

-¿Estás celoso?- se acercó hasta tenerlo a apenas unos centímetros.- No te preocupes, yo solo tengo ojos para tí.- y tras esas palabras la cara de Zero se convirtió en un tomate muy maduro, cosa qué hizo qué Noctis soltara una pequeña risa- Anda, trae aquí ese plato y tómate esto, no es tan malo como parece.- dijo al intercambiarle el plato por la copa y hacerlas chocar- Salut.-

Zero miró indeciso el contenido amarillo y con burbujas efervescentes, miró a Noctis qué también lo miraba y tras una fuerte inhalación bebió un trago; el sabor amargo del alcohol bajó por su garganta de forma veloz, pero en el momento en qué llegó a su estómago, un extraño cosquilleo y un asfixiante calor subieron por su garganta.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es-? ¡Oh dios, me quema la garganta, puaj, esta asqueroso, como diablos puedes beber algo tan amargo!- dijo apartando la copa de su cuerpo como si fuese veneno, fue durante esa larga lista de quejas de Zero que Noctis perdió la compostura y rió, bajito pro rió, tanto que tuvo que agarrarse el estómago y dejar la copa en la mesa más cercana.

-Por el crystal, Zero, eres incorregible, jajajajaja- calmaba su risa el más alto.- Ahhh, eres realmente adorable.- le acarició la mejilla y le sonrió a la vez que Zero frunció el ceño, iba a contestar alguno de sus improperios cuando empezó a sonar la música- Bueno, para compensarte esta horrible experiencia con tu primera copa de alcohol de la noche, permíteme invitarte a bailar.-

Y dicho esto lo agarró del brazo y se colocaron en medio de la pista de baile llamando la atención de todos, Sors fue avisado por uno de  los otros invitados con los que hablaba; Ignis y Gladiolus, los cuales se habían encontrado por casualidad, miraban asombrados la imprudente acción de Noct; la hermana pequeña de Gladiolus, Iris junto a Prompto, que había llegado tarde a la fiesta, miraban con ojos iluminados a ambos chicos a la vez que hacían fotos y se las enviaban a alguien; los patriarcas Adamantem observaban con frustración a ambos chicos, si las cosas seguían así, la fiesta sería un desastre y Lilieth miraba furibunda a la pareja, en concreto al peli plata por haberle robado la atención del azabache.

_ “Maldito Nivel-E, ¿Quién se ha creído qué es? Se suponía que el primer baile, el baile principal lo hacíamos Noctis y yo” _ sus ojos se tornaron rojos por un segundo _ “Esto no ha acabado, puede qué tu tengas el primer baile, pero yo lo tendré todos los demás” _

Zero estaba pálido, más de lo normal al verse en el punto de mira de toda esa multitud de vampiros, Noctis colocó una mano en su cintura y él en su hombro mientras que las otras dos se unían y entrelazaban entre sí.

-Noctis, no sé bailar, al menos bien no, apenas he bailado un par de canciones en toda mi vida y mis acompañantes han acabado con los pies hechos polvo- El nombrado lo miró a los ojos y le dedicó una cálida y tierna sonrisa, una sonrisa que se ido ocupando terreno en los labios del príncipe desde el día en que conoció a Zero, una sonrisa solo para él, aunque ninguno de ellos lo supiera aún.

-No te preocupes, yo te guiaré, tu solo mírame a los ojos y confía en mí.- Zero tragó saliva indeciso antes de asentir.

Y fue así como ambos empezaron un lento y suave vals, con Noctis llevando el paso dominante  y Zero sin apartar la mirada de los ojos zafiro del más alto, en ellos encontró pequeños matices de azul, ese azul índigo tan propio de las piedras preciosas se mezclaba con pequeñas tiras de un azul profundo como el agua del océano y dando como resultado los sensuales y atractivos ojos del príncipe; estaban tan concentrados el uno en el otro que no se dieron cuenta de que otras parejas se habían unido a ellos en la pista de baile.

Cuando la canción terminó siguió otra sin romper la dulce melodía qué inundaba el salón, Lilieth se internó en la pista de baile cambiando de pareja en un intento de acercarse a Noctis y Zero, mientras qué ellos dos, ajenos y en su propio mundo seguían bailando en completa sincronía.

-Hey Prompto- el rubio se agachó hacia Iris- mira- dijo ella señalando a Lilieth, la cual estaba cada vez más cerca de la pareja.-¿Qué hacemos?- el rubio le guiñó un ojo.

-Tu déjamelo a mí y sígueme el juego- y dicho esto se fue al director de la orquestra.- Disculpe- el vampiro noble lo miró.- Verá me gustaría bailar con mi novia- dijo señalando a Iris que saludó en respuesta- Conoce alguna melodía qué sea larga y qué me permita bailar con ella sin tener que cambiar de pareja, por favor, es nuestro quinto aniversario.-

-Esta bien, pero solo por esta noche o hasta que el señor- dijo refiriéndose a Auruo Adamantem- me pida que cambie de melodía.-

-Mil gracias señor, que el crystal le de una próspera vida- volvió corriendo a Iris y dijo- Ya está, vamos al otro lado para sacar un mejor plano de ellos- y juntos corrieron entre los pocos invitados que seguían sin salir a bailar.

De nuevo en la pista, la música cambió, pero la pareja central seguía sin darse cuenta de los cambios que pasaban a su alrededor, demasiado concentrados el uno en el otro y cada uno con distintos pensamientos.

_ “Su piel es tan suave y su mano tan pequeña en comparación con la mía” _ pensaba Noctis sin apartar la mirada de Zero  _ “¿Cómo alguien tan hermoso puede ser tan temible? Hm, nunca dejas de sorprenderme Zero, tan valiente como para enfrentarte a una sangre pura y saltarte las formalidades… eres único” _ seguían bailando el uno junto al otro  _ “Cada vez qué estoy contigo siento una corriente eléctrica recorrer cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, las ganas de estar junto a ti se intensifican y cuando te enfrentas a mi salen a relucir unas emociones qué pensaba que ya no tenía… Me estás enredando en un peligroso juego Zero, pero si es a tu lado no me importa arriesgarme… dime Zero, esto que siento es lo que llaman ¿Amor?” _

_ “No lo entiendo, cada vez que me encuentro cerca tuyo haces que algo se remueve en mi interior, sentimientos sepultados que quise olvidar y enterré hace mucho tiempo, tengo miedo, tengo miedo de lo que empiezo a sentir por ti, esta situación ya la he vivido antes y no quiero que se vuelva a repetir, no quiero volver a sentir ese desgarrador dolor, pero…”  _ miró a los ojos del príncipe qué brillaron en cuanto sus miradas se enfocaron  _ “Pero cada vez qué veo en tus ojos ese brillo de confianza, hechas por tierra todo mi esfuerzo por alejarme de ti… esa mirada que promete tantas cosas y me parecen posibles cuando te veo, esa sonrisa tuya que crea un agradable calor en mi pecho y hace que me sienta seguro a tu lado, solo espero no equivocarme de nuevo con estos sentimientos… después de todo, tú eres el príncipe sangre pura y yo solo soy un vulgar cazavampiros Nivel-D.” _

La canción terminó y ambos se detuvieron con sus rostros a apenas centímetros del otro, Zero se sonrojó por esa proximidad y se echó hacia atrás en un intento de acrecentar las distancias, pero no contó con que sus pies tropezaran entre ellos y cayera al suelo.

Mas sin embargo, como en diversas ocasiones anteriores, los brazos del príncipe rodearon su cintura suavemente evitando la caída del más joven, volvieron a mirarse, y esta vez una sonrisa burlona apareció en los labios del azabache.

-Si quieres llamar mi atención, no necesitas estar tropezando una vez sí y otra también, porque tu ya la tienes.- Zero sintió su rostro arder, se puso de pie y se apartó del otro- Me lo parece a mi o esta noche estás más sensible a mis comentarios.-

-C-Cállate, es por culpa del champán, te dije que no tengo tolerancia con el alcohol.-

-No recuerdo que me dijeras nada.- lo agarró del brazo y lo sacó de la pista- Nos vamos, ya me he cansado de fingir que me gusta esta fiesta.- se escabulleron entre la multitud hasta llegar al aparcamiento donde Regis esperaba a su hijo frente a una limusina.- Nos vemos mañana, Zero.- y dicho esto le dio un suave beso en la frente antes de correr a donde estaba su padre.

El peli plata se quedó mirando la limusina negra alejarse de la mansión hasta qué fue imposible distinguirla en la oscuridad de la noche.

-Pareces una adolescente enamorada, Zero.- se giró y allí estaba Sors- Ya veo que no te has aburrido esta noche, si el bailar con el príncipe es indicativo alguno.- Su rostro, rojo de por sí, incrementó a un nuevo nivel.- Ya no tendré que preocuparme la próxima vez que nos inviten a una fiesta.-

-Cállate- farfulló con la mirada oculta tras su flequillo.

Sors rió mientras le revolvía los cabellos y emprendió rumbo a su coche, un Maserati Granturismo de color negro, cogió las llaves y una vez estuvieron listos emprendieron el viaje.

Una puerta de madera maciza se abrió de golpe revelando a la joven heredera de los Adamantem qué entró en su cuarto hecha una furia, sin prestar atención a nada en particular de su esplendoroso cuarto, corrió hasta lanzarse a la cama y enterró el rostro en las almohadas.

-Esto no quedará así, maldito Nivel-E, la próxima vez Noctis será mío- gritó al alzar su rostro, en el cual sus ojos brillaban de forma oscura y peligrosa. -Puede qué hayas ganado esta batalla, pero yo ganaré la guerra.- se puso en pie y volvió su rostro a la enorme foto del príncipe- Yo siempre gano, y esta vez no será una excepción.- 


	17. Acercándonos poco a poco… ¿Llegaremos a estar juntos?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoooolaaa!!
> 
> Siento mucho no haber actualizado antes, sobretodo ayer, pero mi cabeza, después de 6 exámenes en 4 días dijo "Hasta aquí hemos llegado" y quedó Kaput, por suerte esta mañana estaba inspirada y.... YA TENGO PLANIFICADOS LOS PRÓXIMOS 2 CAPÍTULOS!!
> 
> Zero: Muy bien (1 palmada) ahora solo te falta redactarlo.(¬_¬)
> 
> ZSR: Cállate (¬_¬)
> 
> En fin, espero que os guste mucho el capítulo y, otra vez, perdonarme por no actualizar antes, lo intenté de veras el viernes y no pude U_U gomen.

_ “La suave melodía que creaba la orquestra invadía el enorme y lujoso salón, estaba completamente desprovisto de muebles e invitados, solo había una sencilla pareja en el centro de la sala, la cual bailaba al son de la música. _

_ Con sus gráciles pasos parecían flotar sobre la pista, las miradas amatista y zafiro se reunieron en una sola a la vez qué sus brazos simulaban un tierno abrazo propio de amantes. _

_ De pronto y con una sutil vuelta, el azabache reunió al peli plata de espaldas contra su pecho mientras sus fuertes extremidades envolvían con cuidado la delicada cintura del otro, se miraron a los ojos y acercaron sus rostros poco a poco. _

_ -Zero…- pronunció el más alto con su profunda voz a la vez que seguía acercándose a los labios del nombrado.-Eres hermoso…- _

_ -Noctis…- susurró sonrojado el peli plata, sentía sus manos sobre las del príncipe, en su cintura; el amplio y fuerte pecho pegado a su espalda; la cálida sensación de estar a salvo en esos fuertes brazos y el suave aliento del azabache en sus labios.- Idiota…- dijo con una suave sonrisa. _

_ Sus rostros siguieron acercándose, Zero podía sentir el suave cosquilleo de los labios ajenos, apenas unos milímetros más y al fin se unirían. _

_ Bipbipbipbipbip  bipbipbipbipbi” _

Bipbipbipbipbipbipbip  <BAMP> calló el despertador tras un fuerte golpe.

El peli plata se incorporó en la cama bostezando antes de llevarse una mano a la frente.

_ “Estaba soñando otra vez con ese dichoso baile y con Noctis... Noctis ¡¿ME IBA A BESAR?!”  _ pensó escandalizado  _ “Imposible, eso es culpa del cava, seguro.” _ se levantó de la cama _ “Pero… ese estúpido príncipe cumplió su promesa, fue el primer y único baile que disfruté desde que tengo uso de razón, y lo cierto es, que no me importaría repetirlo.” _ sonrió y fue a arreglarse para empezar ese nuevo día.

Habían pasado apenas unos días desde esa experiencia “pasable”, según Zero, y Noctis no había tardado en restregarle al peli plata la forma en que bailaron toda la noche, los pisotones, que aunque pocos, recibió y él aseguraba que Zero soñaba con él y ese baile desde entonces, afirmación que, a pesar de ser negada por el menor, era cierta.

-¡Oi, ¿quieres despertar de una-?!- no pudo acabar la pregunta cuando vio qué la habitación, estaba vacía, con una ceja encarada abrió un poco más la puerta.

-Espero que no vayas a entrar en mi cuarto a escondidas- se oyó una voz detrás suyo que le hizo saltar del susto, se giró y allí estaba ese estúpido príncipe con esa maldita sonrisa arrogante en el rostro.- Aunque si es para una sesión privada de baile, entonces no tengo ningún problema .- Zero enrojeció.

-¡Cállate! Solo he venido a despertar tu culo perezoso porque tu padre quiere hablar contigo.- gruñó antes de pasar por delante.- Ahora vamos, te está esperando en su despacho.-

-Me encanta tu energía de buena mañana- comentó Noctis a su lado- te hace más lindo.- y rió al ver cómo las mejillas del peli plata se tornaban de un bonito color cereza.

Y tras un corto recorrido lleno de bromas por parte del azabache y contestaciones sarcásticas por parte del otro, llegaron al despacho del rey Regis, este les dedicaba una gran sonrisa y un brillo divertido llenaba sus ojos, Zero se quedó de pie en la puerta mientras que Noctis se colocó frente a su padre.

-Envidio a los jóvenes, siempre con tanta energía sin importar la hora del día. Se os oía muy animados por el pasillo, así que supongo que vuestra relación se ha hecho más cercana.-

-Sin duda padre, pero pese a ser cierto, Zero Kiryuu sigue siendo el guardaespaldas más borde y estricto que he tenido la desgracia de padecer.- comentó Noctis con otra sonrisa divertida, sobretodo cuando Zero lo fulminó con la mirada.- Es él quien posee tanta energía desde primera hora de la mañana, me sorprende que no haya sido hasta hoy que habéis oído su poderosa voz- Regis miraba de su hijo a Kiryuu y viceversa sin perder la sonrisa.- Porque yo la llevo escuchando desde nuestro primer encuentro en la fiesta de Pruebas de la Guardia Real.-

-Veo, sin embargo eso me alegra, precisamente por ese firme control y responsabilidad coloqué a Kiyuu-san como tu supervisor.- miró a Zero- Espero que, a pesar de estrechar lazos con mi hijo no dejes que se descontrole.-

-No lo haré Regis-sama, ¿Cómo podría hacerlo si su hijo es más tozudo que una mula y con un escudo cerebral más duro que la barrera que rodea a Insomnia?-

-¿A qué te refieres con eso, joven?- preguntó curioso el rey con respecto a la última frase.

-Quiero decir que a su hijo no le entran las normas en la mollera por más veces que se las repita.- Noctis sonrió de lado.

-En ese sentido tu eres peor qué yo, mi querido amigo, si no fuera por mí, Insomnia ya habría caído en una Guerra Civil interna.- se dirigió a su padre- Tendría que verlo en en las reuniones-

-No es culpa mía que esas sanguijuelas no sepan lo que es el espacio personal- se defendió Zero- Y tampoco que sean tan inútiles como para no ver un sencillo problema en sus cuentas. Por dios, hasta un niño de primaria lo haría mejor que ellos-

-Esa no es excusa para llamarlos idiotas frente a toda su junta directiva, y menos aún si estamos en una reunión con los altos jefes de las otras transnacionales.-así fue como empezaron con un rifi-rafe entre ellos, Zero defendía sus actos como “formas sencillas de ahorrarse dos horas en una estúpida reunión” a la vez que “hacer ver a esos arrogantes y pomposos empresarios sus infantiles errores”.

-Dicho de otra forma, que te regodeas demostrando que eres más listo que ellos.-

-¡Exacto!- contestó Zero con altanería- Aunque si tanto te molesta verme actuar así ¿Por qué nunca me has parado los pies en las reuniones? ¡Ah sí! Porque a ti también te divierte.- Noctis iba a contestar, pero su padre se le adelantó.

-Estoy seguro de que este tema puede llevaros mucho tiempo, pero ¿Por qué no termináis aquí por ahora?- miró a su hijo.- Lamento decirte esto, pero tus deberes de hoy han sido suspendidos a causa de la muerte del empresario Ascani Laudus, por ello tienes el día libre hijo, y por favor, no hagas que me arrepienta, su funeral será en dos días.- sonrió al ver el brillo travieso en los ojos zafiro de su hijo- Ahora, si me disculpáis, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer y estoy seguro de que vosotros también preferiríais estar en otro sitio.- y les indicó la puerta con un suave movimiento de cabeza.

Nada más salir por la puerta, Noctis avanzó a paso rápido hasta su cuarto con Zero siguiéndole de cerca, llegaron a los aposentos y el azabache corrió a encerrarse en el vestidor.

-Zero mandales un mensaje a Prompto, Gladiols e Ignis, diles que nos vemos en la puerta de entrada en 15 minutos.-

-Mejor les digo en una hora, porque con lo que tardas ya de por sí en las mañanas.- bromeó.

-Muy gracioso, pero yo, ya estoy listo.- salió del vestidor y Kiryuu vio cómo había cambiado de su traje negro de negocios a unas bambas negras, pantalones tejanos anchos y una camiseta de manga corta de color verde oscuro con la silueta de la cabeza de un gran lobo negro, y su guante negro en el brazo izquierdo.-Vamonos-

-Sí qué te das prisa cuando quieres.- fue el único comentario del oji amatista antes de seguir al príncipe fuera de la habitación.

Al llegar a las grandes puertas principales del palacio, los esperaban frente a ellas los tres amigos de Noctis y una niña, de unos 14 o 15 años qué amplió su sonrisa nada más verlos y se situó justo delante de Zero antes de abrazarlo.

-¡Hola! Mi nombre es Iris Amicitia, soy la hermana de ese borde de allí- dijo señalando a Gladiolus con la barbilla- tu debes de ser el famoso Zero Kiryuu, es un placer- apretó su abrazo.

-I-Igualmente- dijo cuando lo soltó, los otros sólo pudieron reír ante la mueca de Zero y la chica se disculpó con la lengua fuera.

-Noctis, lamento comunicarte que yo no puedo acompañaros a la ciudad.- dijo Ignis subiéndose las gafas.

-¡Ah! Yo tampoco puedo ir, tengo que ir a la Academia para revisar a los novatos.- comentó Gladiolus- No os lo paséis demasiado bien sin nosotros.- bromeó antes de marcharse.

-¡Bieeeen!- gritaron Prompto e Iris- ¡Mejor para nosotros, vayamos a por helado!- y con una velocidad increíble salieron del palacio como si se tratase de una carrera.

Noctis y Zero se miraron, el primero divertido antes de seguirles el juego y salir él también corriendo, y el segundo con resignación para seguirlos pocos segundos después, pero sin correr.

Llegaron a la zona comercial de la ciudad, el distrito Orbitis, una zona de la ciudad donde Zero nunca antes había estado; las numerosas tiendas, tan diversas y coloridas llenaban de arriba abajo todo el paralelo, los diversos transeúntes paseaban por las calles empedradas, los niños corrían y los adultos se entretenían mirando los aparadores, charlaban entre ellos o vigilaban a los más pequeños.

Iris tiraba del brazo de Prompto en dirección a una tienda de ropa de estilo loli-gothic o rock-gothic, ella iba vestida con una minifalda negra con varias cadenitas como adornos, una camiseta de tirantes negra y roja y con dos alas blancas ensangrentadas en su espalda, su cabello corto estaba recogido en una pequeña coleta baja y en su cuello llevaba una gargantilla negra con diversos cristales como adornos.

_ “Es tan parecida a cuando Yuuki era humana”  _ pensó con una suave sonrisa recordando aquellos días festivos en  que él y Yuuki paseaban por la ciudad cercana a la Academia. _ “No sé si fue mejor o no el haber llegado aquí” _ a lo lejos vió como Noctis se unía a esos dos y bromeaban sobre algo que Zero no podía oír, desvió su mirada al aparador de su derecha, era una tienda de antigüedades, y entre medio de tantas cosas vio un objeto en concreto que captó toda su atención.  _ “Ah sí… pronto será el cumpleaños de Takao, debería comprarle un regalo” _

-ro, -ero, ¡Zero!- ese último grito le hizo salir de sus pensamientos, parpadeó un par de veces y miró a su derecha, era Noctis.- ¿Te encuentras bien? Pareces distraído, como si tu mente estuviera en otra parte.-

-Estoy bien, solo me he distraído- dijo para volver su mirada a dicho objeto.- ¿Dónde están Iris y Prompto?-

-Iris ha insistido en entrar a la tienda de ropa y se ha llevado a Prompto con ella para que le dé su opinión sobre los vestidos que se ponga.- comentó casual.- Oye, ya que van a tardar lo suyo ¿Por qué no vamos a dar un paseo y te enseño todo esto?- y sin esperar a qué el otro respondiera lo agarró del brazo y se marchó.

-¿Se han ido? ¿Ha funcionado?- preguntó Iris escondida detrás del escaparate de la tienda de ropa.

-Sí, ahora solo queda que Noctis no lo estropee.- contestó, el rubio con una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro.

_ Con Noctis y Zero… _

El azabache se llevó al peli plata por las diferentes calles que componían aquel laberinto comercial, explicando cada una de las tiendas, lugares públicos y monumentos que veían; pero a media mañana, y con el sol en lo más alto del cielo, ambos se detuvieron en los bancos de un parque.

-En este parque vi a Prompto por primera vez, apenas íbamos ambos a primaria, a la misma escuela- Noctis sonrió- siempre me observaba de lejos… ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque pensó que no era digno de ser mi amigo en aquel entonces, pero lo cierto es que yo era el que se sentía indigno de ser su amigo.- Zero escuchaba atento las palabras del azabache.

-¿Por qué me cuentas esto?- preguntó Zero por el evento tan íntimo del mayor.

-No lo sé, supongo que es porque quiero que conozcas más de mí y lo cierto, es que yo también quiero conocer más de ti.- miró a los niños que jugaban en los columpios.- Ni siquiera sé por qué quiero saber más de ti, solo hay algo dentro de mí que quiere acercarse más a tí, ver al verdadero Zero, ver a través de esa coraza en la que has envuelto tu corazón.-

-No sabía que fueras tan sentimental…- comentó irónico Zero, pero con un notable sonrojo en el rostro.- Yo nunca logré hacer amigos cuando era pequeño, me adentré en el entrenamiento de cazadores a una edad muy temprana, sobre los 6 años, y con un tutor que era íntimo amigo de mis padres, Yagari Touga.- sonrió- Él ya tenía a otro alumno, Takamiya Kaito, el cual se convirtió en algo así como un hermano mayor para mí y mi gemelo, Ichiru.- acabó con tono triste al recordar la muerte de su hermano y la posibilidad de no volver a ver más ni a Yagari ni a Kaito.

-No sabía que tuvieras un hermano.- comentó Noctis con una extraña emoción recorriendo su organismo al ver que Kiryuu compartía un poco de su pasado con él, pero a la vez deseaba borrar ese rastro de tristeza que opacaba los ojos del menor.

-Y yo no sabía que tuvieras una autoestima tan baja de pequeño- lo miró con una sonrisa burlona- sobretodo viendo como eres ahora, con ese enorme ego que te rodea.- le tuteó sin darse cuenta.

-Vaya, y yo que pensaba que era mi arrogancia y exceso de confianza lo que te tenía enamorado de mí.- lo miró de forma intensa- ¿O es qué los sonrojos que veo en tu rostro cuando me acerco a tí, son fingidos?- 

-Lo que ocurre es que no tienes ni idea de lo que significa el concepto de “espacio personal”. Lo invades todo el tiempo- contestó sonrojado.

-Solo el tuyo, porque me encanta verte nervioso y tan rojo como las manzanas más dulces de Eos.- Zero pasó de un sonrojo a tornarse del color de dicha fruta, sobretodo cuando Noctis se acercó a su rostro hasta quedar a centímetros de rozar sus labios, cerró sus ojos sin saber qué esperar, y entonces lo notó.

El intenso aroma que desprendía el príncipe a menta, café y alguna de sus caras colonias creaban un perfume atrayente y varonil qué a Zero se le quedó grabado en lo más profundo de su cuerpo, un olor que le proporcionaba una cálida sensación de algo que solo sentía cuando estaba en casa de Sors o cuando se encontraba muy cerca del azabache, justo como ahora…  seguridad.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos, o a tí te podría dar una insolación- comentó con tono burlesco, Zero abrió los ojos y se encontró con la atractiva imagen de Noctis a unos pasos de él, con sus ojos azules brillando con diversión y una pequeña sonrisa sincera en sus labios. La suave brisa de media mañana agitaba sus cabellos y las sombras que creaban las hojas de los frondosos árboles del parque le daban una imagen sencilla y juvenil, todo lo opuesto a su idea de sangre pura.- Porque entre tu sonrojo y el sol de principios de verano…-

-¡Cállate, tonto!- respondió cuando pudo recuperarse de la impresión.

Noctis rió antes de levantarse del banco y tirar del brazo derecho de Zero, este tropezó por la fuerza que empleó el azabache al alzarlo y acabó con su cara enterrada en los pectorales del otro, casa que provocó incrementar, más si era posible, su sonrojo.

-Noctis ¿Que es eso?- preguntó apartándose del fuerte pecho del príncipe al ver un extraño símbolo en una de las rocas del parque.

-Es una antigua runa, de la época del primer rey de Lucis ¿Por qué?- dijo sin darle mucha importancia al tema, en cambio, Zero no apartaba la mirada de dicha runa.

_ “Esos trazos, la forma y la inclinación de los símbolos son tan parecidos…” _ pensaba mientras se acercaba a la roca  _ “Sí, no hay duda, a pesar de esos pequeños matices es la runa del aire… ¿Pero cómo es posible qué una runa de los cazadores esté aquí, en Lucis?” _

-Zero, ¿Nos vamos?- preguntó Noctis detrás suyo, un tanto preocupado por la extraña mirada del peli plata y curioso por el interés de este, para con la runa.

-Sí, perdona, pero creo que deberíamos avisar a Iris y Prompto de que volvemos al palacio, ¿No crees?- Noctis puso mala cara, Zero sonrió y dijo- Chicos, nos vamos, así que dejad de jugar a las escondidas si no queréis conocer a Bloody Rose- levantó el arma.

Fue entonces que, de entre los setos qué rodeaban el pequeño parque, salieron ambos chicos con las manos en alto, la más joven con cara de niña pequeña al haber sido pillada con las manos en la masa, sin creer en lo dicho por Zero, y Prompto miraba entre preocupado y acongojado por la situación, él sí que sabía de lo que era capaz el cazador.

-¿Cómo sabías que estábamos aquí?- Preguntó Iris al pararse frente a ambos.

-Lo hemos sabido desde que nos hemos separado en la tienda de ropa- resopló Zero- nos lleváis siguiendo todo el día.-

-¿Tú también lo sabías?- preguntó Prompto a su amigo de la infancia.

-Por supuesto, no soy el príncipe de Lucis por nada.-

-Y ya salió la vena egocéntrica.- contestó mordaz Zero causando una risa mal disimulada tanto a Prompto como a Iris. Noctis solo arqueó una ceja.

-¿Ho? Me siento halagado de que seas el único que se ha dado cuenta- dijo con doble sentido.

_ “Maldito, esa es una forma elegante de decirme ‘Me alegra qué estés tan pendiente de mí’, te vas a enterar” _

-Chicos… ¿Para cuándo la boda? Yo quiero ser dama de honor- dijo Iris medio en broma, a lo qué ambos se sonrojaron.

-¿COn él? ¡NUNCA!- gritaron a la vez antes de empezar el viaje de vuelta al castillo.

-Aún tenemos mucho que hacer con esos dos.- suspiró el rubio.

-No te creas, ya hasta contestan a la vez, como un matrimonio bien avenido, ahora solo hay que darles un empujoncito en el lado correcto.- Iris le guiñó un ojo- Siguiente fase: “Hacer que Noctis y Zero se den su primer beso”. Con eso se darán cuenta de sus sentimientos, porque admitamoslo, son los únicos que aún no se han dado cuenta de que se aman. Ahhh… que chicos.- suspiró dramática- Ya quiero ser dama de honor.- dijo mientras empezaba a andar en dirección de dicha pareja.

-Sí, muy buena esa broma- contestó Prompto tras soltar una carcajada y seguir a sus amigos.

Al final, llegaron al palacio a las 18:43 pm de la tarde, Prompto se había quejado a mitad de camino sobre el hambre que tenía, y tras varios rugidos por parte de su estómago, decidieron comer en un restaurante de comida rápida. Tras salir de allí, varias amigas de Iris la invitaron para ir de compras, a lo cual se marchó con ellas, y poco después Prompto recordó que tenía clases en el centro de fotografias y se marchó corriendo, no sin antes despedirse de Noctis y Zero.

-Aún es muy temprano para que vuelvas a casa de Sors ¿No?- preguntó Noctis justo frente a las grandes puertas de Capitel, y sin darle tiempo a responder le dijo- Ven conmigo- le agarró del brazo y entraron corriendo al palacio.

Noctis tiraba de su brazo mientras cruzaban numerosos pasillos, Zero miraba aquella zona del palacio, ya había bagado varias veces por ella y sabía qué había en cada una de las habitaciones, pero aún así seguía sin saber a donde lo llevaba el más alto. 

Se detuvo frente a unas puertas dobles de madera de color negro y soltó, al fin el brazo de Kiryuu, se acercó a estas y las abrió de golpe invitando al peli plata a entrar primero; era la biblioteca privada de la familia Caelum, cientos, sino miles de libros estaban colocados perfectamente uno tras otro sobre las numerosas estanterías que cubrían las paredes, desde el punto más alto del techo, hasta rozar el suelo. 

Repartidos por la habitación habían sillones y sofás, así como mesas de madera con ordenadores de la última generación listos para ser usados, las escaleras con ruedas enganchadas a los estantes facilitaban el acceso a los libros más altos y la luz, ahora anaranjada que entraba por las grandes cristales de la pared izquierda, daba un aire melancólico y mágico a la estancia, un lugar donde se guardaba muchísima sabiduría.

-¿Por qué-?- No podía siquiera acabar una frase, Zero nunca antes había entrado en la biblioteca, no porque le estuviera prohibido, sino porque él, a causa de su educación, encontraba grosero e inadecuado entrar en una sala a la que, o bien no te han invitado o no hay una urgencia por la qué debas entrar.

-Pensé que te gustaría.- contestó Noctis- En esta biblioteca está toda la historia del mundo, desde sus orígenes hasta hoy en día, pergaminos, manuscritos, libros antiguos que nunca he leído… todo- dijo señalando con sus manos la sala entera, luego miró a Zero y sonrió.- He visto que en el parque te has centrado mucho en esa runa.-

\- - Zero ni lo miró ni contestó, sus músculos se tensaron y su mirada se endureció.  _ “¿Y qué? ¿Es algo malo que me haya sorprendido tanto por ver una runa ofensiva usada por los cazadores?” _

-No voy a preguntarte qué ocurre con ella, ni lo que significa, y tampoco el por qué te has impresionado tanto al verla, aunque me muero de ganas por saberlo.- comentó con un tono aburrido, como si no fuera la gran cosa, y por ello, Zero lo miró enmudecido- Solo te digo que si en algún momento quieres contarmelo, esto o cualquier cosa que te angustie o moleste, ya sabes donde encontrarme, siempre estaré libre para ti.- y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

_ “¿No me va a exigir qué se lo diga? Aunque tampoco lo hubiera hecho… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué eres tan amable? ¿Por qué no eres como Kuran? Así no me sería tan difícil odiarte y mi corazón no palpitaría con tanta fuerza cada vez que me dices cosas como estas.” _ pensó Zero.

-Pensé que aquí podrías encontrar algo de información sobre ellas, yo no vengo mucho por aquí ya qué no me gusta mucho la lectura, pero si es contigo no me importaría pasarme días aquí encerrado.- le dedicó una gran sonrisa- Puedes venir aquí siempre que quieras, ya sea solo o conmigo, como quieras… Que me dices ¿Te gusta?- preguntó con voz firme  _ “Eres un idiota Noctis, has ido muy rápido... Pero tampoco he hecho nada malo ¿Verdad? Por favor Zero, di algo, riete, golpeame, lo que sea menos este silencio” _ pensaba dudoso, aunque por fuera se mostrara confiado.

-Gracias- fue lo único que pudo contestar el peli plata antes de que una enorme sonrisa estallara en su rostro- ¿Entonces puedo venir aquí tantas veces como quiera? ¡Es genial! ¡Gracias Noctis!- lo miró y le dedicó la sonrisa más sincera y hermosa qué el príncipe había visto en toda su larga vida.

_ “Es hermosa, los ojos cerrados mientras sus hebras de plata caen por su rostro y esa amplia sonrisa… ¿Cómo alguien que se ve tan hermoso e inocente puede dar tanto miedo con un arma?” _ sonrió _ “Quiero verla siempre, que desde hoy esa sonrisa sea solo para mi.” _ Noctis sintió un agradable cosquilleo subir por su espina dorsal al ver esa imagen del peli plata, miles de sentimientos y sensaciones pasaban por su pecho, confusas y sin poderse explicar con palabras, pero en ese momento, solo una de ellas se grabó en su mente  _ “Quiero verlo feliz.” _ sonrió y llevó a Zero a una de las mesas.

-Mira este libro trata sobre la guerra qué hubo entre Aetas Lucis Caelum, el XVIII rey de Lucis, y Minos Aldercapt, el XIX emperador de Niflheim, el Cristal de su imperio se iba deteriorando por culpa de los Strand- pero calló al ver la cara de Zero- ¿No te suena?-

-Solo el nombre de tu reino y el imperio Nefilihimin ese.- sonrió con cara de no haber roto nunca un plato- Pero sigue, no te preocupes. ¡Ah sí! Y lo del Cristal, todos decís eso cuando algo os sale mal.-

-¿Nefili Qué? Jajaja, es Niflheim jajaja- reía hasta qué el peli plata le dio una patada en la espinilla- ¡Ay! Bueno, empecemos por el principio, ¿En qué parte de la historia de Eos te has quedado?- 

-¿Sirve decir que en ninguna? Por mi el mundo aún no se ha creado, bueno, ha habido el Big Bang y todo eso, los dinosaurios y los prehistóricos, pero creo que, en este mundo aún no he salido de las cuevas, creo.-

-¿A qué escuela has ido?- preguntó perplejo el azabache- No contestes, prefiero no saberlo. Bueno, pues yo seré tu tutor.- frunció el ceño.

-Pfff jajajajaja ¿Tú? ¿Tutor? jajajajaja Y mañana es Navidad jajajaja- pero calló al ver la cara seria de Noctis- Lo siento pero me resulta difícil de creer- Noctis le iba a preguntar el por qué cuando la puerta se abrió y reveló a una de las doncellas.

-Noctis-sama, Kiryuu-san, el rey les espera a ambos en el jardín, por favor, siganme.- y dicho esto dejaron el libro donde lo había cogido el azabache y siguieron a la joven.

A medida qué se acercaban al jardín interior iban oyendo las voces del rey y sus acompañantes, los cuales descubrieron que eran Cor y Sors, que al verlos acallaron sus risas.

-¡Otou-san! ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó extrañado el menor.

-Solo acababa mi trabajo en palacio, Zero.- este frunció el ceño ¿Qué trabajo tenía Sors en palacio? ¿No qué era el magnate de una amplia y prestigiosa cadena de farmacéuticas y hospitales?

-Zero, Sors es el médico real, él se encarga de la familia real de Lucis y de los otros miembros reales de los distintos países de Eos. Además claro, de ser el propietario de la cadena de hospitales y farmacéuticas Aevum.- explicó Noctis tranquilamente pero con un tono divertido por la mirada confusa del menor-¿No lo sabías? pff, como con hist-

-¡Cállate! -gritó a la vez que le tapaba la boca con su mano derecha, para sorpresa de los adultos que nunca lo habían visto alterado.

-¿Qué es lo que iba a decir, alteza?- preguntó Sors curioso.

_ “Por favor no le digas nada, si se entera de que no conozco nada sobre Eos me encierra en un internado hasta que me sepa al dedillo cada detalle de este mundo.” _ suplicaba Zero en su mente

-Tan solo iba a proponer que fuéramos a cenar.- contestó al ver la mirada suplicante de Zero- Si usted, padre, no encuentra inconveniente a que se queden a cenar.- Regis sonrió.

-Qué menos para agradecer a Sors y a su hijo su trabajo y dedicación por nosotros. Marchemos pues.- y se fueron ellos tres delante, dejándolos solos.

-No sé qué pasa Zero, pero sin duda me debes una.- el más joven gruñó- A menos que prefieras que le diga a Sors que no sabes nada sobre Eos.- sonrió.

-Está bien ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó mirándolo de forma sospechosa, al otro se le amplió la sonrisa.

-Qué me dejes enseñarte todo sobre este mundo.- Zero iba a replicar.- No me saltaré mis deberes ni nada, puedo explicarte la historia de Eos de camino a los deberes que he de hacer como príncipe y también podemos aprovechar los tiempos en los que no hay nada que hacer para ir a la biblioteca. Vamos, podría pedirte algo peor y lo sabes.- 

-Grrrr, está bien, pero una vez ya sepa más o menos la historia, lo dejamos.- le advirtió.

-Hecho.- sonrió triunfante- Y ahora vamos o nos mandarán a buscar.- 

Al final la cena fue, para sorpresa de Sors y Cor, una batalla campal donde las ironías, los sarcasmos y comentarios mordaces eran las armas ofensivas y como escudos usaban el infantil “Y tú más” camuflado entre los defectos qué ambos se acusaban.

Regis disfrutaba del ambiente en la mesa así como el de los platos servidos, como si fuera un espectáculo humorístico y lleno de vida que siempre son televisados; Sors miraba sorprendido a su hijo, ni siquiera en casa había visto a Zero tan hablador y respecto al príncipe, era la primera vez desde que lo conoció que lo veía tan lleno de vida y diversión; Cor en cambio, no sabía si debía recriminar a Kiryuu o a Noctis, detener la batalla,ignorarla o disfrutarla como hacían los otros dos, hasta que, al final se decantó por esta última opción.

-Veo que hay mucha confianza entre su alteza y tú.- comentó Sors con el rostro estoico mientras conducía de vuelta a su casa.- Espero que solo sea una simple amistad, no me gustaría que empezara una guerra en Insomnia porque el príncipe no ha sabido mantener sus manos quietas.-

-¡¡¿QUÉ?!!- dijo Zero sonrojado- O-otou-san, no sé de qué estás hablando, Noctis es solo un idiota, egocéntrico, orgulloso y arrogante sangre pura, jamás tendría nada con él.-  _ “Pero si de verdad creo eso ¿Por qué su cercanía me provoca esa adrenalina en las venas?” _ pensó y recordó el momento en el parque, cuando acabó entre los brazos del azabache tras tropezar con una piedrecita, su pecho, sus brazos… se sonrojó.

-Zero, espero que no haya pasado nada entre vosotros.- dijo Sors muy Zero al aparcar el coche, mirada que se oscureció al ver el notable color carmín en el rostro de su hijo, y se incrementó cuando un extraño brillo opacó su mirada amatista por unos momentos- ¿Zero? Creo que como tu padre tengo derecho a saber qué ha ocurrido, hasta donde habéis llegado o si habéis usado anticonceptivos.- dijo esto último con un aura negra rodeando su cuerpo.

-¡¡O-OTOU-SAN!! ¡¿D-de qué hablas?! No ha pasado nada entre nosotros y nunca pasará- dijo más rojo que un semáforo entrando en la casa- Y si pasara a ti no te tendría por qué decir nada.- salió corriendo por las escaleras, fuera del alcance de su padre en modo “sobreprotector” y siquiera antes de poder oír la contestación del castaño, cerró la puerta de su cuarto y se dejó caer en la cama.

_ Al día siguiente…  13:45 pm _

_ “Debo reconocer que el día de ayer fue perfecto, pero no puedo esperar para volver a repetir nuestro momento intimo en la biblioteca. Su sonrisa, esa sonrisa tan sincera y brillante… quiero volver a verla, no me importaría morir con tal de volver a verlo sonreír.” _ pensó Noctis con un libro de historia frente a él, realmente se había tomado en serio lo de enseñarle a Zero la historia de Eos.

Toc, toc

-Noctis-sama, su padre el rey lo espera en su despacho.- el susodicho resopló molesto antes de levantarse e ir al encuentro con su padre.

-Padre, ¿Ocurre al-?- no pudo acabar la frase, pues nada más ver a la matriarca Camila Adamantem junto a su primogénita Lilieth sentadas frente al escritorio de Regis, su estado de ánimo se congeló.- ¿Qué hacen aquí?Ç- preguntó con voz fría y cortante, esa qué iba tan acorde con su máscara estoica digna del heredero de Lucis.

-Adamantem-sama han venido por unos negocios, pero al retrasarse tanto el tiempo se quedarán a comer aquí.- Noctis afiló su mirada en Lilieth, la cual actuó tímida frente a él- Te pido qué te lleves a Lilieth-sama ha dar un paseo por los jardines mientras yo acabo los asuntos con su madre.-

-Por supuesto- contestó con seriedad- Adamantem-sama, por aquí por favor.- Lilieth se levantó con cuidado y algo tímida se inclinó frente al rey y sale seguida de Noctis.

-Es maravilloso que podamos pasar algo de tiempo a solas, su alteza.- sonrió inocente mientras caminaban por el pequeño camino de piedra del jardín.- Nunca antes había estado en palacio, pero es tan hermoso como me relataba mi padre.-

-Lilieth ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Que voy a hacer sino pasar tiempo con mi futuro prometido y esposo.- comentó jovial y alegre- Mi madre está aclarando los detalles con tu padre. Después de todo es una gran oportunidad para ambos, procedemos de una larga estirpe de sangre pura y ambas familias somos igual de poderosas tanto en ámbito político como económico, ¿Qué mejor forma de asentar la seguridad y estabilidad del país que un casamiento entre las familias más prestigiosas?-

-Me niego a casarme contigo Lilieth.- Dijo Noctis sin perder su máscara ni alterar su tono de voz- Es más, nunca me casaré contigo porque no quiero-

-Sí lo dices por el amor no te preocupes, no será un matrimonio desprovisto de amor, yo ya te amo, desde el momento en qué supe de tu existencia te amé, sin conocerte o saber cómo eras mi corazón me decía que yo debía estar a tu lado y ahora se nos presenta este hecho insólito y casual según muchos, pero yo creo que el destino también quiere que tu y yo acabemos juntos.- se acercó a él, pero Noctis la detuvo y la apartó.-Sé que ahora no me quieres, pero con el tiempo me amarás y te darás cuenta de que yo soy la indicada para ti, la mujer perfecta y la única que deberá gobernar a tu lado- se lanzó a sus brazos para abrazarlo mientras lagrimas caían por su rostro- ¡¡Yo te amo, Noctis!!-

-Lilieth aprecio mucho los sentimientos que tienes por mí, pero mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma.- respondió agarrandola de los hombros para evitar qué se acercara a él, y con la imagen de Zero sonriendo, en su memoria. Ella por su parte ocultó su mirada bajo su flequillo y se dejó inerte, con las fuerzas desaparecidas.

_ En el despacho… _

-Hacen una hermosa pareja ¿no cree?- dijo Camila Adamantem con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Ambos son jóvenes con un gran atractivo, sí.-

-Majestad, que mejor forma de demostrar al pueblo la estabilidad y prosperidad de Lucis que un matrimonio entre dos familias sangre pura de gran poder económico, político e histórico.- Camila sonrió- De esta forma acabaremos con los rumores sobre el avance del Imperio.-

-Sra. Adamantem, no creo que sea un buen momento para una propuesta matrimonial. Además, ante todo he defendido la libertad de mi hijo para escoger su propio futuro, así como mi padre hizo conmigo y retrospectivamente hasta llegar al primer rey de Lucis.- aclaró el rey.

-Por supuesto, majestad, pero… ¿No les negará una oportunidad no?-

-Por supuesto que no, si mi hijo acepta a su hija como esposa, no tendré inconveniente alguno en qué se lleve a cabo su matrimonio, pero si no es así no voy a insistir más.-

-Comprendo y respeto su decisión, majestad, pero espero que entienda que si se produjera un enlace entre ambas familias, los aliados de nuestra familia que se encuentran fuera de este país, se volverían completamente fieles a usted y el reino Lucis. Y quién sabe si en un futuro pudiésemos necesitar de su apoyo…- dijo la mujer con tono dulce y Regis entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Me está amenazando Adamantem-sama?- preguntó- Porque si es así no me quedará más remedio qué pedirle que se retire de mi casa.-

-Por supuesto que no, mi rey, que el Cristal me encuentre si miento, pero sería una maravillosa oportunidad para afianzar lazos.- y sonrió- Solo piense en todo lo que podría llegar a ganar.-

Regis se recostó en su asiento y se la quedó mirando con ojos cuidadosos.

_ En el jardín… Con Noctis y Lilieth… _

El silencio era lo único, además de los dos jóvenes, que ocupaba ese pequeño rincón del jardín, Lilieth se había separado de Noctis y mantenía la cabeza gacha, con lo cual el príncipe no sabía en qué podía estar pensando la joven, tal vez ella había sido sincera con sus sentimientos, y él la había herido al decirle lo que pensaba sin ningún tacto.

-Me parece qué no has entendido lo que quiero decir, Noctis-sama- dijo con voz fría, alzó el rostro y el azabache pudo ver como la oscuridad había invadido sus ojos.- No era una propuesta, ni sugerencia, ni siquiera una petición, sino un hecho.- se cruzó de brazos y una sonrisa malvada apareció en sus labios- Tú y yo nos vamos a casar.-

-¿Q-?- pero no pudo decir nada más porque la primogénita de los Adamantem se le adelantó.

-Sé muy bien la causa de tu rechazo, y tiene nombre y apellido.- su sonrisa se incrementó antes de dirigir su mirada a sus uñas, como si estuviera hablando del tiempo.- Los accidentes suceden muy a menudo, pero en este caso no sería un accidente, no… más bien un suceso fatal que podría provocar graves heridas o incluso la muerte, a cierto vampiro de clase inferior.- lo miró.

-Ni se te ocurra meterlo en esto.- dijo Noctis con los ojos de color sangre, en sus manos las uñas empezaban a convertirse en garras y sus colmillos se iban afilando poco a poco.-Él no tiene nada que ver en-

-¿En qué? ¿En esto? Yo creo que sí… por su culpa tú no me haces caso, ni siquiera te dignas a mirarme. Te conozco desde que éramos niños, nos encontramos por primera vez en mi primera fiesta de cumpleaños, recuerdo que me caí por las escaleras pero no toqué el suelo, recuerdo que cuando levanté la mirada pensé “Es un príncipe” y después te presentaron como tal. Desde esa noche supe que el destino nos había juntado.- se mordió el labio inferior con rabia, lo miró a los ojos con furia brillando en sus ojos verdes y sentenció.

-Él, al igual que apareció en tu vida debe desaparecer, y si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo.- 


	18. Los problemas, ocultos, parecen no ser reales...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueeeno, aquí llega la contiii!!!   
> Espero que disfruteis mucho y por favor, no me odieis demasiado, jajaja

_ “-Piensa bien en lo que haces, Lilieth, o- _

_ -¿O qué?- dijo ella con una sonrisa maliciosa- Yo, a diferencia de ti, no tengo nada que perder.- sonrió- Solo espero que tú sepas cuál es tu deber como príncipe de este reino.- _

_ -¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó con una furia fría y sus ojos brillando en rojo. _

_ -A que si te alejas de él, puede que sea misericordiosa con esa escoria y lo deje vivir, pero si no, te aseguro que su tortura será lenta y sangrienta, y al final será él quien me suplique por su muerte.- sonrió- Pero eso depende de tí. _

_ -Sors jamás te permitirá acercarte a él, y yo tampoco.- su aura empezaba a rodear el jardín, y a Lilieth se le iba haciendo cada vez más difícil respirar, pero no por ello se achantó ni demostró ese pequeño problema- Si te acercas a él un solo paso, yo mismo me encargaré de matarte.- _

_ -Oh querido Noctis, yo ya estoy cerca suyo, es más, si doy la orden de matarlo en este mismo instante, tu querido peli plata caería muerto en cuestión de segundos- y le enseñó un botón- Lo único que tendría que hacer para que ese final se cumpliera, sería pulsar este inofensivo botón. Fíjate, es lila, al igual que sus ojos, para que no olvides que, desde ahora, soy la dueña de su destino.- _

_ Noctis le enseñó los colmillos, la fuerza oscura de su aura se incrementó y ella solo se rió. _

_ -Si no quieres que se convierta en un montón de polvo, cumple estas tres condiciones:  _

_ 1) Aléjate de él, si no, morirá.  _

_ 2) Tienes una semana para anunciar nuestro compromiso a tu padre, si el domingo que viene a las 23:59 pm no lo has anunciado, él muere. _

_ 3) Nuestro compromiso debe hacerse público en la fiesta de dentro de dos semanas, la fiesta del último día de Agosto, la qué anuncia el fin de verano. _

_ Cumple estas tres condiciones y él estará libre, si alguna de estas es incumplida… bueno… ya sabes lo que ocurrirá.- y sonrió antes de empezar a andar de vuelta al palacio.- Bueno, creo qué va siendo hora de que volvamos, nuestros padres se deben estar preguntando donde estamos.- dijo con el mismo tono dulce e inocente que al inicio de la conversación. _

_ -Lilieth ¿Por qué haces esto?- preguntó Noctis con un tono que mezclaba ira, furia, tristeza y desesperación.- ¿Por qué?- ella se giró y de su ojo derecho cayó una lágrima solitaria. _

_ -Porque te amo, y no voy a permitir que estés con nadie que no sea yo. Y haré lo que sea para que estemos juntos.- se limpió la lágrima y sonrió.- Creo que es a esto a lo que llaman amor.- _

_ Y dicho esto se marchó dejando a Noctis solo en medio de aquel pequeño jardín, cuando estuvo seguro de que no había nadie cerca, permitió que sus piernas cayeran al suelo y llevó su mano derecha a su corazón, sentía un frío recorrer su sistema, como si su sangre se hubiese tornado de hielo y poco a poco su corazón se cubría con una capa de escarcha helada. A su mente vino la imagen de un Zero sonriente en la biblioteca y fue entonces cuando notó como las lágrimas de rabia caían por su rostro. _

_ “Perdóname Zero, por favor, perdóname...-”” _

Sus ojos zafiro se abrieron de golpe, su agitada respiración le hizo sentarse en la cama con bastante dificultad, otra vez ese maldito recuerdo impedía una noche de sueño completo.

Sentía su corazón latir desbocado, sus brazos temblaban y sus manos estaban frías con solo recordar la siniestra sonrisa de Lilieth al imponer sus condiciones, la forma en que se relamía los labios con la sola idea de matar al peli plata y el miedo que le recorrió por todo su sistema ante la simple posibilidad de perderlo.

Se dirigió al baño y se lavó el rostro con agua bien fría, miró su reflejo y vio cómo sus músculos estaban tensos, su mandíbula apretada y sus pálidas manos apretaban con fuerza la toalla, agachó el rostro de nuevo y colgando de forma inocente en su pecho, estaba el pequeño y sencillo colgante qué le había regalado Zero hacía ya varios días.

**(Flash Back)**

_ -Toma- fue lo único que dijo el peli plata al tenderle una pequeña cajita envuelta en papel negro azulado y con un pequeño lazo de plata. _

_ -¿Y esto? ¿Soborno?- preguntó con burla Noctis, el cual se encontraba sentado en su cama. _

_ -Eres un idiota- se sonrojó y miró a otro lado- S-solo es un pequeño regalo, Prompto ha dicho algo sobre tu santo y pensé que no estaría mal regalarte algo.- acabó con voz tan baja que Noctis tuvo que esforzarse para oírlo- P-pero si no lo quieres está bien, ya se lo daré a Mikeyl y- _

_ Pero no pudo acabar cuando Noctis le quitó la cajita de las manos, no sabía muy bien por qué, pero con solo oír el nombre de aquel pelirrojo que trabajaba con Zero, algo parecido al enfado había burbujeado en su interior. _

_ Con cuidado desenvolvió el paquete y reveló una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro, encaró una ceja al mirar a Zero, el cual miraba de reojo las reacciones del príncipe, y volvió su atención al cofrecito, lo abrió y dentro de él había una pequeña cadena de plata , y colgando de esta, un anillo de metal negro brillante con dragón plateado de ojos azules, era el anillo que había visto el otro día al volver de la cafetería. _

_ -Te vi mirarlo durante mucho tiempo y le pregunté a Prompto el por qué no te lo comprabas, luego recordé que eres el heredero del reino y me dijo qué no podías ir comprandote cualquier capricho, pero yo creo que no es tan malo darse uno de vez en cuando, por eso yo… si no te gusta po- no pudo acabar la frase porque Noctis lo abrazó con fuerza durante unos segundos. _

_ -Gracias, es perfecto.- volvió a mirar el colgante y allí, escrito en una fina caligrafía de plata, estaba escrito su nombre, miró a Zero y aún más rojo dijo. _

_ -Solo le pedí que lo escribiera y me dijo que no te preocuparas, qué podías ducharte con el colgante porque el metal es negro de por sí y no enchapado ni pintado, así que… pues eso, que feliz santo.- y se cruzó de brazos. _

_ -Es una felicitación un tanto tosca- comentó divertido con una gotita en su sien- pero viniendo de ti es más de lo qué esperaba, así que, muchas gracias Zero.- y se colocó el colgante. _

**(Fin Flash Back)**

Lo agarró con fuerza, desde ese día nunca antes se había quitado el colgante, pero si quería apartar al peli plata  de su vida para que Lilieth no cumpliera su amenaza, debía empezar a separarse de todas las cosas que este le había regalado, el collar y sus recuerdos juntos, así que, con mucha reticencia se quitó el colgante y lo guardó en el primer cajón de su mesita de noche, en la pequeña cajita de donde lo había sacado.

Apenas había sido el domingo hace dos días y desde entonces deseó poder volver al sábado, ese maravilloso día donde Zero y él habían compartido esos pequeños momentos de intimidad, pero no, ¿Por qué no podían durar esos buenos momentos? ¿Por qué el destino tenía que ser tan cruel? ¿Acaso había hecho algo malo en su vida anterior?

Zero se había vuelto muy insistente con él, y por mucho qué Noctis lo empujaba lejos de él, el peli plata solo se acercaba más y más a él, deseando descubrir qué le ocurría. Deseaba estrecharlo en sus brazos, decirle la verdad sobre Lilieth, pero sabía perfectamente qué Adamantem tenía espías en todas partes, estaba seguro de que incluso lo observaban cuando el peli plata entraba en su cuarto cada mañana para despertarlo. Y era ese miedo de revelarle la verdad a Zero lo que le causaba terror, un paso en falso y el pequeño cazador moriría a manos de algún asesino a sueldo de Lilieth.

No, no podía permitir que eso ocurriera, y si para ello debía cortar sus lazos con el peli plata, que así fuera, al menos hasta encontrar una forma de solucionar el problema. Si Lilieth era capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de matar a Zero, Noctis haría hasta lo imposible para protegerlo, incluso si eso suponía herir al cazador, lo prefería herido a muerto.

-¡¡NOCTIS!!- gritó Zero al entrar en el cuarto del azabache-¡¡Hoy ya no te escapas!! ¡¡¿Se puede saber qué coño te pasa?!! ¿Acaso hice o dije algo malo el sábado que hizo que te ganaras una bronca por parte de tu padre? Porque si es así te digo qué estás teniendo un comportamiento muy infantil.- se cruzó de brazos y se quedó mirándolo.- No, aún no es la hora de levantarte- dijo al ver como el príncipe miraba confuso el reloj, el cual marcaba las 06:08 am- pero he querido venir antes para que no te me escaparas como las otras veces.-

-Es muy temprano para escuchar tus gritos, vuelve tres horas más tarde y quizá hablamos.- contestó el azabache tapándose los ojos y tumbado en la cama.

-No me pienso ir de aquí hasta saber qué te ocurre.- su tono se volvió muy serio- Me llevas evitando desde el lunes, y los pocos momentos en los que estamos juntos me ignoras ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa o qué he hecho para que te comportes así conmigo?-

-Aaagghh, Zero no tengo ganas de hablar contigo ¿vale? No estoy de humor para aguantar tus tonterías.- calló al comerse una almohada, cosa que lo incorporó de golpe, realmente quería evitar a Zero hasta encontrar una forma de solucionar el embrollo, pero el otro no se lo ponía nada fácil.

-Esta bien, ¿Quieres saber qué me pasa?- se levantó de la cam- Que me cansé de ti.-

-Ya y el sol sale de noche y la Luna de día, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no puedes cumplir tu promesa de ser mi tutor y te has acobardado? ¿O es que no sabes cómo mantener tus pensamientos centrados en un solo tema?- _ “Picarle es la única forma de que suelte lo qué verdaderamente ha de decir.” _ pensó con una sonrisa maliciosa.- Al menos te has dado cuenta a tiempo. Imagínate que empiezas a enseñarme historia, de seguro que habría resultado un desastre total y-

-Vete- murmuró Noctis con los dientes apretados- Lárgate de aquí, no quiero volver a verte nunca más, asqueroso Nivel-E.- levantó el rostro y sus ojos fríos y carentes de cualquier emoción chocaron con los de Zero.- ¡Fuera de aquí!-

Zero se tensó y sus ojos se entrecerraron buscando algún indicio de mentira en los ojos del azabache, no sabía qué le pasaba, pero tenía que ser algo grave si el otro se comportaba así con él.

-Si no quieres contarme qué te ocurre está bien, pero yo no me voy.- contestó firme mientras veía como Noctis se levantaba de la cama y se acercaba a él.

-¿No lo entiendes?, yo soy tu príncipe, debes hacer lo que yo te ordene.- contestó- Si te digo que te vayas, te vas y punto, si te ordeno qué desaparezcas de mi vista para siempre, lo haces y sin preguntas.- Sonrió de lado- Solo eres un Nivel-E, eres un insecto que se encuentra en la cola de la cadena alimenticia, de seguro que si no fuera por Sors ahora estarías muerto.- se agachó hacia Zero- Dime, ¿Cuanta sangre le has robado? ¿No crees qué ya es bastante con que cuide de ti que además tenga que dar su valiosa sangre a una asquerosa alimaña como tú? Tal vez no sepa cómo librarse de tí y-

El fuerte impacto le hizo tropezar hasta caer al suelo, el estallido inicial en su mejilla se convirtió en un fuerte dolor que palpitaba furiosamente, Noctis, sorprendido, se llevó su mano a la mejilla derecha y apenas la rozó cuando sintió una fuerte descarga eléctrica que embotó sus sentidos, luego miró a Zero que seguía de pie en la misma posición pero con la mirada baja y el puño derecho apretado con rastros de sangre en sus nudillos.

-No sé qué coño te pasa, pero este no eres tú, el Noctis que yo conozco nunca diría algo así.- dijo con voz suave el cazador y cuando levantó la mirada, el azabache se arrepintió de haber hecho lo que hizo. En esos ojos amatistas brillaba una tristeza enmascarada por la frialdad que el cazador le mostró en sus primeros días en palacio.- No voy a insistir más en lo que te ocurre, pero Noctis… Cuando dejes de comportarte como un jodido estúpido y quieras hablar conmigo, ya sabes donde encontrarme.- y dicho esto se fue sin darle una segunda mirada.

_ “Perdoname Zero, pero esto era lo mejor que podía hacer por ti… al menos por ahora” _ volvió a llevar una mano a su mejilla lastimada y se dio cuenta de que el peli plata le había roto el labio inferior con ese golpe, sonrió.  _ “Al menos me has dejado un buen recuerdo.” _

_ Esa misma noche… _

Regis no había apartado la mirada del rostro de su hijo desde que habían entrado al salón, le sorprendía, tanto a él como a los guardias qué velaban el salón, el aspecto del azabache. Sus vestimentas como siempre estaban impecables, así como su aspecto en general, lo único desacorde con la típica imagen del heredero de Lucis era ese gran hematoma oscuro en su mejilla derecha, la cual se veía bastante dolorosa.

Noctis notó la mirada de todos en él desde que puso un pie en el salón, cosa que incrementaba su mal humor. Desde aquella discusión con Zero esa mañana n lo había vuelto a ver, en cambio había sido Sapphire el que lo había acompañado a sus deberes reales durante todo el día, y cuando le había preguntado al joven ojiazul, este solo había dicho que Zero no quería estar cerca suyo.

_ “Tch, maldita mi mala cabeza ¿En qué diablos pensaba? Si es que soy gilipollas. Pero ahora ya no puedo volver atrás” _ miró a su padre, el cual no le había comentado nada sobre el moretón, pero tampoco había dejado de mirarlo fijamente.

-Ni se te ocurra preguntar.- dijo Noctis con voz mortal, fría y enfadada a la vez, Regis alzó las cejas sorprendido antes de negar con la cabeza.

-No me hace falta, “eso” ya me dice todo lo que quiero saber.- dijo refiriéndose a su mejilla

-Uuuuufff... - suspiró cansado al cabo de unos minutos.- Zero y yo hemos tenido una “pequeña” discusión esta mañana.- medio mintió, era cierto lo de la discusión, pero no iba a contarle el motivo de esta a nadie, por más que el hombre frente a él fuera su padre.

-Si ese es tu concepto de “pequeña”, no quiero saber como será uno de vuestros arrebatos “grandes”- bromeó en parte el rey en un intento de sacarle una sonrisa a su hijo, cosa qué consiguió por unos breves segundos.

-Padre, deseo anunciarte algo- dijo muy serio, a lo que el rey lo miró con toda su atención.- Ha pasado ya un tiempo desde la cancelación de mi compromiso con Lunafreya, y creo que es momento de seguir adelante, por ello quiero comprometerme con Lilieth Adamantem.- y soltó la bomba.

Regis miró a su hijo sorprendido, nunca ni siquiera en sus más remotos sueños pensó que él decidiría volver a comprometerse con nadie, y mucho menos con la hija de los Adamantem, así que bebió un sorbo de vino para disimular el shock de la noticia.

-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó su padre- Porque más que anunciar tu compromiso, parece que estés anunciando tu inminente funeral.- Noctis no respondió y Regis solo pudo suspirar- Piensalo bien hijo, el comprometerte con alguien, y más con la hija única de una familia tan poderosa, puede llegar a ser muy peligroso si uno no está seguro de sus sentimientos por la otra persona.-

-Comprendo lo que quieres decir padre, pero tras pensarlo mucho he llegado a esta decisión, nuestras familias son muy poderosas y con grandes aliados, si nos uniéramos en una sola, no solo saldremos reforzados en contra del Imperio Niflheim, sino que también le aseguraremos al pueblo una realeza fuerte y estable.- dijo repitiendo las palabras de Lilieth y Camila, y de eso Regis, se dio cuenta- En cuanto al amor, todavía no la amo, pero estoy seguro que con el pasar del tiempo llegaré a quererla.-

-Cuando uno dice eso, nunca se llega a amar a la otra persona, Noctis, puede que llegues a apreciarla, incluso pensar en ella como una amiga o confidente, pero nunca será amor… el amor, cuando amas a una persona, lo sabes desde el primer instante en que estás con ella, sientes una descarga eléctrica recorrerte todo el cuerpo y deseas hacer hasta lo imposible por asegurar la felicidad y seguridad de esa persona, y cuando se unen en uno solo a través del vínculo… esa persona puede llegar a ser tu alma gemela, tu compañera destinada…- dijo Regis con melancolía y una mirada llena de amor y cariño.

-Como tú y madre- contestó Noctis, a lo que el rey solo pudo asentir.- Sin embargo encontrar a esa persona es imposible, tu tuviste mucha suerte al encontrarla, pero de toda nuestra larga lista sucesoria sólo tres antepasados más llegaron a encontrar a su pareja y yo no voy a ser como vosotros.- dijo con resignación.

-Eso no lo sabes, y aunque no la encuentres, siempre puedes amar a otra vampiresa o vampiro o humano… A mi no me importa con quien te cases hijo, yo solo quiero que seas feliz junto a esa persona y que ambos me deis muchos nietos a los que mimar.- dijo con una sonrisa- ¿Aún así vas a comprometerte con Adamantem?- preguntó cuidadoso.

-Sí, sin embargo no deseo hacerlo público aún.- Regis lo miró entre confuso y escéptico, en estos momentos no sabía qué pasaba por la cabeza de su hijo.- Lo haré público la noche del baile de Despedida del Verano. Ahora si me disculpas, he terminado.- dijo levantándose de la mesa y caminando hacia las grandes puertas del salón.

-Noctis… ¿La discusión con Kiryuu-san ha sido por esto?- se oyó la voz de Regis cuando las puertas del salón fueron abiertas por los guardias. Noctis apretó los dientes y los puños.

-Él no tiene nada que ver en esto.- mintió descaradamente antes de irse.

_ Varios días después… _

Habían pasado tres noches desde esa conversación con su padre, y Zero había desaparecido del palacio, como si nunca hubiera existido y ninguno de los sirvientes o guardias se atrevía a decirle nada a Noctis, ni siquiera Sapphire.

_ “-Él no quiere saber nada de vos, ya os lo dije el primer día- comentó el guardia más joven.- Y no voy a fallarle a Zero por vuestros caprichos, solo le habéis hecho daño, si queréis que vuelva ya sabéis lo que debéis hacer y dónde encontrarlo.-” _

Y ese había sido el mismo comentario que le había dado su nuevo guardián, al menos hasta que volviera Zero. Suspiró frustrado, estaba empezando a cansarse de todo este lío.

-No sabía que eras un fan de la lectura Noct.- comentó una voz, el nombrado levantó la mirada del libro de historia en el que se había sumergido hacía un par de horas y vio a Prompto apoyado contra el marco de la puerta de la gran biblioteca.- Recuerdo que Ignis me contó que desde pequeño, tus tutores te traían aquí bajo amenazas, castigos y peleas porque no querías entrar en este “aburrido, polvoriento y anticuado lugar”- comentó divertido el mayor entrando en la estanca.

-Los tiempos cambian.- fue lo único que dijo Noctis y gruñó al notar como el rubio tocaba su mejilla aún roja.

-Sí, pero hasta hace una semana seguías con el mismo pensamiento sobre este sitio, así que algo muy serio ha tenido que pasar para qué decidieras venir aquí tú solo.- el príncipe farfulló algo.- ¿No tendría qué haberse curado ya el golpe?- preguntó al ver la mejilla aún roja, a lo que el azabache gruñó molesto pero no contestó.

-Dije que es solo por un favor que me debe Zero.- Prompto esperó a que el azabache continuara.- El sábado pasado lo traje a este sitio, y le gustó, pero descubrí que no tiene ni idea de la historia de Eos, así que, acordé no revelarle a Sors ese detalle a cambio de que me dejara ser su tutor.-

-¿Tú de tutor? Y el mundo termina ahora.- Noctis lo miró mal- Es broma, pero en serio me cuesta creer que vayas a darle clase a alguien.-

-Grrrrr, si has venido a burlarte ya sabes donde está la puerta.-

-En verdad he venido a animarte, pero ya veo que no lo he conseguido- contestó el rubio con una sonrisa.- Por cierto, no sé lo que habrá pasado entre vosotros, pero ese golpe de seguro te lo merecías.- dijo señalando su mejilla y Noctis apartó la mirada frustrado.

_ “Ya lo sé, no hace falta que me lo recuerde todo el mundo, fui un estúpido y ahora pago las consecuencias”  _ pensó resignado el azabache.

-Si quieres qué vuelva a palacio, ve a buscarle y pídele perdón. Deja de lado ese orgullo de príncipe sangre pura, sino lo perderás para siempre.- contestó Prompto antes de irse.-Si no vas hoy mismo te partiré la cara yo también.- dijo a modo de despedida.

_ “Estúpido Prompto, no es el orgullo lo que me impide ir a pedirle perdón, si no el miedo a perderlo a manos de Lilieth.” _

El choque de las espadas resonaba en esas cuatro paredes, la fuerza empleada en cada golpe y la agilidad y destreza de cada movimiento creaba un hermoso baile mortal entre los dos combatientes.

-Debo reconocer que has mejorado mucho.- comentó Gladiolus- Apenas puedo seguirte el ritmo, pero si sigues teniendo la cabeza en las nubes, perderás tu oportunidad de derrotarme.- y con un sorpresivo movimiento a sus tobillos, hizo trastabillar al azabache, el cual cayó al suelo y momento que aprovechó para colocar la punta de su espada en la garganta de Noctis.- Por cierto menuda fuerza tiene nuestro más reciente camarada.- silbó al ver que el hinchazón de la mejilla seguía allí.

-Grrrr, de seguro usó algún encanto de cazador.- se quejó Noctis sentado en el suelo.

-Conociendo a Zero debiste de haberle dicho o hecho algo que no le gustó, así que, culpa tuya.-

-¿Por qué todos os ponéis de acuerdo en que he sido yo?- preguntó quejoso, aunque era ciertamente culpa suya.

-Te conocemos desde hace mucho Noctis, y con ese pronto tuyo que tienes y la poca paciencia de Zero me extraña que no hayas acabado en el hospital.- bromeó un poco.- Creo qué deberías ir a disculparte, solo así te sentirás mejor.- se miraron- Venga, desde que se fue has estado irritable con respecto al moretón, irascible al más mínimo comentario, evasivo con cualquier tema relacionado con cierto peli plata y girando la cabeza más veces que un búho al más mínimo sonido pensando que podría ser Kiryuu.- sonrió- Lo echas de menos y ni se te ocurra decirme que no porque será mentira.- Gladiolus suspiró al no recibir respuesta del príncipe, se llevó una mano a la nuca y se la frotó un poco inseguro- Si el problema es qu´no sabes donde está es fácil ¿Cual es el segundo lugar donde trabaja Zero?- ninguna respuesta.- Como quieras, esta mañana me ha mandado un mensaje diciendo que Mykeil lo ha invitado a salir esta noche, puede que incluso le proponga ser su novio.-

Nada más oír esta última frase de los labios de Gladio, un fuego venenoso y ardiente recorrió sus venas hasta llegar a sus ojos, sintió rabia con solo pensar en ese pelirrojo y Zero a solas en algún bar de mala muerte. Y se incrementó cuando una imagen de dicho vampiro besando al peli plata cruzó por su mente.

-Grrrr- se alzó enfadado y con la espada en mano se dirigió a la puerta.

-Me parece estupendo que te de un ataque de celos en este momento, pero no vas a irte hasta que acabemos de entrenar.- comentó divertido por las reacciones de su amigo.

-¡¡NO ESTOY CELOSO!! Solo que no soporto la idea de ese baboso pelirrojo cerca de Zero.- gruñó con enfado.

_ “Noctis, querido amigo, a eso se le llaman CELOS.”  _ pensó Gladiolus con una gotita en la sien.

_ Esa noche… 22:50 pm _

-Ha sido un día largo- comentó cierto pelirrojo mientras se abrochaba su camisa.- Ha sido una suerte que hayas estado aquí. Por cierto, ¿cómo es que últimamente ya no vas a palacio? ¿Te han despedido o es que el príncipe se ha molestado contigo?- no recibió respuesta alguna.- Con que es eso, je, me pregunto cómo habrá sido esa escena.-

-Hasta mañana Mykeil.- contestó Zero antes de salir por la puerta de servicio, sin embargo no llegó muy lejos cuando el pelirrojo se situó a su lado, recriminándole por haberlo dejado solo a la vez que el peli plata pasaba de sus quejas.

-Oye Zero- se detuvo dudoso, cosa qué provocó qué el otro también se detuviera y lo mirase-Me estaba preguntando si… si te apetecería ir a-

-¡¡Kiryuu!!- se oyó a espaldas de ambos, se giraron y Zero abrió los ojos sorprendido a la vez que su pétrea máscara de indiferencia caía en el olvido. Y Mykeil, como el otro, miraba asombrado la imagen frente a ellos.

Apoyado en el lado derecho de un Lamborghini Aventador LP700-4 de color negro estaba él, Noctis, vestía con unas botas militares negros, pantalones tejanos ajustados del mismo color y una camisa gris clara bajo una chaqueta negra con las mangas enrolladas hasta los codos, en su mano izquierda llevaba su inseparable guante negro y en la derecha un reloj que, ya visto desde lejos parecía muy caro, cu cabello en punta le daba un aire rebelde y su perfecta máscara de apatía era abatida por la furia fría que brillaba en sus ojos.

-Noctis…- dijo el peli plata al ver como se acercaba a ellos, frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó con voz firme.

Noctis detuvo su caminar a apenas dos pasos del peli plata, con lo que le obligó a mirar hacia arriba por culpa de la altura. Por el rabillo del ojo vio al pelirrojo mirar aún entre impresionado por el coche y seguramente encontrarse cara a cara con el heredero, y enfadado por la brusca interrupción de su propuesta.

-Tengo que hablar contigo, a solas.- dijo esto último mirando al vampiro sobrante, el cual le devolvió la mirada furibunda.- Te llevaré hasta tu casa, vamos.- Y sin darle tiempo a Zero a negarse, lo agarró del brazo y se lo llevó hasta el coche.

-Oye, Noctis, esp- se giró- Nos vemos mañana Mykeil.- se despidió antes de que el azabache lo metiera en el asiento del copiloto.- ¡Au! Bruto, ¿Pero se puede saber qué te pasa últimamente?-

-¿De verdad vas a volver aquí mañana?- preguntó ignorando por completo la pregunta de Zero.

-Y a ti qué te importa, después de todo solo soy una escoria Nivel-E que no vale la pena tu tiempo.- le dijo repitiendo sus palabras de días atrás a la vez que el azabache arrancaba el coche y conducía por la carretera principal de Insomnia.- No deberías ni estar aquí conmigo.-

Un semáforo en rojo hizo qué el heredero a la corona detuviera el auto, entonces descendió su rostro al volante y suspiró.

-Mmmm…  lo siento \- murmuró algo inentendible antes de bajar el tono de voz a apenas un susurro.

-¿El qué?- preguntó con una imperceptible sonrisa en los labios, aún no seguro de lo que había oído- ¿Podrías repetirlo? Es que no he entendido lo que has dicho.-

-He dicho que lo siento ¿Vale?- dijo molesto, frustrado y cansado a la vez.

-¿Por qué te disculpas? Después de todo eres el príncipe pura sangre, puedes hacer lo que quieras.-

-Grrrr- gruñó antes de mirar al frente justo cuando el semáforo cambiaba a un brillante color verde y arrancó de nuevo la bestia negra qué conducía.- Siento haberte llamado Nivel-E- dijo esperando un rápido perdón- y también mi comportamiento aquella mañana- dijo entre dientes y resignado por la falta de comunicación del otro.

-¿Crees que podrías volver a repetirlo?- Noctis arqueó una ceja antes de girar a verlo, Zero tenía en sus manos su teléfono móvil con la lucecita roja a modo de grabación.-Es que dudo que lo estés diciendo en serio y si lo grabo podré asegurarme más tarde de que lo qué dices es cierto y no una broma.-

-¿Estás disfrutando de esto verdad?- preguntó sonrojado y con el ceño fruncido, pero sin apartar la vista de la carretera.

-Completamente, es la primera vez que oigo a un sangre pura pidiendo disculpas.- continuaba grabando.

Fue entonces que el príncipe dio un fuerte volantazo, se metió por una de las calles de aquella zona residencial y detuvo el vehículo frente a una gran casa con jardín. Miró al peli plata que parecía haber disfrutado del brusco movimiento y llamó la atención del peli plata, pero en el momento en qué sus ojos se encontraron, a Noctis se le secó la garganta y el corazón de ambos se desbocó.

-Quiero pedirte perdón, no solo por los insultos que te dije ese día, sino también por no haber venido antes a disculparme.- tragó saliva- Sé que mis palabras te hicieron más daño de lo que dejaste ver y que ni aunque te pida mil veces perdón compensará el dolor de ese momento. Estaba estresado, el domingo ocurrieron muchas cosas que preferiría olvidar, pero por desgracia no puede ser.- levantó una mano hasta la mejilla de Zero, pero no llegó a tocarla por miedo a la reacción de este.- Lo siento muchísimo Zero, no puedo prometerte que nunca volveré a tener un estallido como ese, pero sí hay una cosa que puedo asegurar es que tú nunca volverás a ser el foco de mi ira.-

-En estos días qué he pasado sin ti todos me han dicho lo irascible que me he vuelto, je, no sé qué me haces pero sea lo que sea es bueno y yo- respiró hondo- Quiero que vuelvas a tu antiguo puesto, olvídate de esa panadería o lo que sea y vuelve conmigo, por favor… incluso tus insultos me resultan agradables en comparación al frío silencio con el que empiezan mis mañanas.- le agarró las manos y apartó la mirada resignado- No quiero que pienses que te lo estoy ordenando, porque no es así, tú eres libre de decidir tu camino y lo que quieras hacer con él, pero te pido, como un favor personal, que vuelvas a mi lado- pasó un rato en silencio-… solo quería decirte eso, y de nuevo, pedirte perdón.-

Zero colocó su dedo índice bajo la barbilla de Noctis y alzó su rostro con cuidado, hasta que sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse, entonces, una suave sonrisa se abrió paso entre los labios del peli plata y con voz tranquila dijo.

-Te perdono.- miró la mejilla del azabache- Aunque no pienso disculparme por el golpe, te lo merecías y como vuelvas a tratarme como lo hiciste ese día, te aseguro que no será mi mano la qué se encuentre con tu rostro, sino el frío meta de Bloody Rose.- amenazó con una sonrisa divertida pero con serias palabras.

-Pfff jajajajajajajaja- saltaron a carcajadas los dos tras varios minutos de silencio, Noctis miraba como aquella fresca y sincera risa brotaba de lo más profundo del peli plata y desde entonces se convirtió en su sonido favorito, más hermoso qué las composiciones de los grandes artistas y más alegre y lleno de vida que los mejores humoristas de Eos, estaba embelesado por él.

Zero notó la mirada del príncipe sobre él y, a medida que su risa se calmaba, sus amatistas volvieron a conectarse con los zafiros del otro, el silencio invadió el vehículo pero a diferencia de otros, este era un cómodo y acogedor silencio, íntimo en un sentido más estricto. 

Para ellos el mundo exterior dejó de existir, el reloj se detuvo en la infinidad del tiempo y sus corazones latían como uno solo; Noctis llevó sus manos al rostro de Zero, ahuecando con cuidado y acariciando con un inmenso cariño sus mejillas, por su parte, el peli plata posó las suyas sobre las del azabache y acarició sus muñecas en un tierno e inocente roce.

Sin romper el contacto visual, ambos acercaron sus rostros al opuesto, sintiendo la calidez de la piel ajena, notando el correr de la sangre por sus venas y oyendo el latido acelerado de sus órganos vitales, sus ojos se iban cerrando a medida que las distancias se acortaban; ya sentían el cálido aliento del otro sobre sus mejillas y un agradable cosquilleo sobre sus labios apenas separados por 1 centímetro, Zero había cerrado por completo sus ojos y Noctis iba camino de cerrarlos también a medida que esa corta distancia desaparecía, apenas dos milímetros separaban sus labios y-

PIIIIIIII PIII PIII PIIIIIIIIIIIIII

El estridente sonido de la bocina de un coche cercano les hizo separarse de golpe por culpa del susto, ambos con el rostro más rojo que un semáforo, incapaces de mirarse a la cara. 

_ “He estado a punto de b-b-be-besarme con ¡ÉL! ¡Oh dios mío!”  _ Zero ocultaba su rostro con sus manos mientras observaba el paisaje de fuera de la ventanilla del coche.  _ “Estúpido coche de mierda, cabronazo, joder… ¿Por qué coño estoy más cabreado por la interrupción de ese auto y no por estar a punto de besarme con él?”  _ ocultó aún más su rostro entre sus brazos mientras deseaba con toda su alma que, los desbocados latidos de su corazón, solo los estuviera oyendo él.

_ “¡Joder! ¡¿Es que nunca voy a poder acabar algo con él sin que nos interrumpan?!” _ pensaba cabreado el azabache, su sonrojo había desaparecido tan rápido como había aparecido, él realmente quería besar a Zero, esos labios finos y de color rosa pálido, tan suaves a la vista. _ “¡Maldito coche, si no hubiera pitado ahora sabría a qué saben esos labios!” _ Noctis miró a Zero, el cual se encontraba encorvado en el asiento del copiloto, pegado a la puerta y haciendo lo más grande posible la distancia entre ambos, su rostro estaba oculto entre sus brazos, pero el príncipe podía ver los leves temblores en el cuerpo del menor como consecuencia de la adrenalina vivida hacía solo unos segundos atrás.

-Creo que deberíamos volver a casa, Sors estará preocupado por ti.- Zero no respondió, aunque él tampoco esperaba respuesta alguna, por lo que sin más arrancó el auto.

_ I still remember the world. From the eyes of a child. Slowly those feelings. Were clouded by what I know no-   (Evanescence: Field of Innocence) _

-Sí-confirmó una voz grave y distorsionada- Acaban de marcharse, sí justo antes de besarse, los he detenido antes de que llegaran a iniciar el beso- se oyó un murmullo por la otra línea seguido de un fuerte grito- Como ordene- fue lo último que dijo antes de colgar el móvil y arrancar el motor de su coche.

_ En otra parte... _

El potente rugido del motor se detuvo frente a la gran verja qué resguardaba la mansión de la familia Aevum, el silencio en el interior del coche era torpe e incómodo, muy distinto al de momentos antes.

-Bueno… gracias por traerme Noctis…- dijo Zero aún rojo como un tomate y evitando la mirada del otro.

-Hn- contestó sin apartar la vista de la carretera.

Zero agarró la maneta de la puerta un tanto nervioso, con su cerebro dividido en dos; la parte más racional le decía que bajara del coche corriendo y entrara en la seguridad de la casa de Sors, qué no cometiera el mismo error que con “él” y volviera a guiarse por sus sentimientos; pero la otra mitad, la más aventurera, no quería bajar del coche sin vivir algo emocionante con el pura sangre, abrió la puerta y colocó sus pies sobre el firme pavimento de asfalto.

-Zero…- dijo Noctis llamando la atención del peli plata, este se giró y en ese momento agarró el brazo derecho del peli plata y lo atrajo hacia él.

Abrió los ojos al notar los cálidos labios del azabache colocarse en la comisura derecha de sus labios, Zero sintió su rostro arder y a pesar de que el beso no duró más de cinco segundos, para el peli plata fue una eternidad de la cual no quiso que acabara.

-Espero verte mañana en palacio a primera hora, sino, volveré a buscarte a esa cafetería y te llevaré de vuelta en brazos si hace falta.- amenazó con una sonrisa orgullosa al ver el efecto qué ese beso había provocado en el menor.- Buenas noches.- Dijo antes de soltarlo y ver cómo se alejaba a la verja.

-Hasta mañana, Noctis.- contestó Zero al ver alejarse el coche del príncipe en mitad de la noche.

Inconscientes, ambos, del segundo coche que los había seguido hasta la casa de Sors y que los vigilaba ocultos desde la esquina de la calle.


	19. Cuando los sentimientos se rebelan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueeenasss, aquí va la siguiente parteeee, esto va estar genial, jajaja.  
> Espero que os guste mucho y disfruteis en graande del capítulo.

El sonido apresurado de los pasos y el arrastre de objetos pesados fueron dos de las primeras cosas que despertaron al peli plata en aquella imprevista hora de la noche. Se revolvió incómodo entre las sábanas antes de hacerse un pequeño capullo con ellas para intentar acallar esos pequeños aunque molestos sonidos, pero al no lograr su objetivo asomó su cabeza y con ojos aún en el limbo de los sueños, miró el reloj digital de su mesita.

_ “¿Qué diablos? ¿Por qué tanto ruido a las 03:20 am?”  _ pensó cansado el menor.

Salió de la calidez de su cama y vagó por los pasillos hasta llegar a las escaleras, desde allí vio el gran ajetreo que lo había despertado; los sirvientes corrían de arriba para abajo y viceversa con prisa, algunos llevaban maletas, otro instrumental médico en vuelto en ese plástico de burbujitas que tanto amaba el peli plata.

-¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas?- oyó la voz de Sors detrás de él, este iba vestido con untraje negro de negocios de tres piezas de color negro, chaleco gris debajo de la americana y una corbata azul oscura, su cabello estaba perfectamente peinado y engominado hacia atrás y de su brazo derecho colgaba una gabardina negra y una bufanda gris oscura.

-¿Adonde vas con toda esa ropa?- preguntó Zero entre dormido y divertido- Estamos a finales de Agosto, aunque las noches son de unos 12-15º como mínimo, por la mañana las temperaturas pasan los 35º, a veces incluso rozan los 40º.- Sors sonrió y le revolvió los cabellos.

-Sigue practicando a un tono de voz más agradable y dentro de unos años, tal vez, te cojan para anunciar el tiempo en el telediario.- bromeó- Deberías estar durmiendo, mañana madrugas.-

-Si yo madrugo a las 06:00 am, esto es un escape a escondidas.- comentó Zero.- He oído ruido y me he despertado, por un momento pensé que podrían ser unos ladrones.-

-Creo que entonces hubieran huido sin llevarse nada, al ver tu cara antes de tomar tu taza de café.- Sonrió.

-Entonces, ¿Te vas?- preguntó el menor- Bueno eso es obvio, pero ¿A dónde?- 

-Ha surgido un problema en la sucursal de Gralea, la capital del Imperio Niflheim.-

-Creía que los tratos entre Lucis y Nilihemin no se encontraban en términos “amistosos” y qué la barrera impedía a todos salir del reino.- Sors suspiró.

-Como ya te expliqué, la barrera no afecta a los empresarios con sucursales fuera de Lucis, y aunque es cierto qué las relaciones entre ambas naciones son algo tensas, yo me he declarado siempre como neutral y seguirá siendo así hasta que me apetezca inminscuirme en esta absurda pelea. Y ¿Cuándo vas a aprenderte el nombre del Imperio?-

-Mmmm- contestó Zero cansado- ¿Cuándo vas a volver?- preguntó para desviar el tema.

-En principio dentro de dos semanas, puede qué antes si las cosas se solucionan más rápido de lo esperado.- Zero abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¡¿Te vas a perder el Baile de Fin del Verano de mañana?!- lo agarró del brazo.- Llevame contigo, no quiero ir a esa fiesta y de seguro que ese estúpido príncipe me vuelve a sacar a bailar.- dijo con resignación, a lo qué Sors rió divertido.

-Pero si en la última fiesta te las arreglaste muy bien solo.- calmó un poco su risa- Siempre puedes negarte a bailar o esconderte en algún rincón hasta que termine.- le acarició, otra vez los cabellos antes de darle un beso en la frente a modo de despedida.- Solo procura no empacharte de carne y pastel.- bajó las escaleras y antes de irse dijo.- Vuelve a la cama, Zero.-

-Ten cuidado, otou-san.- se despidió el peli plata en medio de un bostezo, y cuando la puerta se cerró, volvió a su cama para dormir un par de horas más.

<Tac, tac, tac, tac>

Se oían los ecos de los zapatos de Zero al andar por los amplios y silenciosos pasillos a las 06:59 am, apenas había logrado dormir dos horas y media más antes de salir de casa para empezar sus deberes como guardián.

_ “Quien me diría qué algún día me sería tan fácil perdonar a un vampiro” _ pensó con una sonrisa al recordar la noche de hacía una semana y media atrás cuando Noctis lo había ido a buscar en su coche a la cafetería, y también su beso frustrado. 

Pero al menos no se había ido con las manos vacías a casa, justo antes de despedirse, el heredero al trono de Lucis lo había besado entre la mejilla y el principio de sus labios, no compensaba las ganas que se le habían quedado a Zero de besar los labios del otro, pero al menos era algo, y en su móvil tenía una interesante confesión de cierto azabache, qué podría emplearse a modo de chantaje, de ser necesario, en un futuro.

Al día siguiente, Zero se había reincorporado como si nada hubiese sucedido entre ellos, ninguno de los dos había vuelto a hablar sobre el tema del beso incompleto, ni sobre la muestra de cariño del azabache al final de la noche, pero sin duda alguna, todos los miembros de su alrededor habían comprendido que el problema entre ellos, fuese el que fuese, había acabado.

Justo cuando el reloj cambió a las 07:00 am, Zero abrió las puertas de la habitación de “su alteza”, pero para su sorpresa, la cama ya estaba hecha, las ventanas abiertas permitiendo que la luz entrara y el cuarto en perfecto orden, casi como si el príncipe no hubiese dormido allí.

-¡Oh, Kiryuu-sama!- dijo una de las sirvientas de palacio que justo pasaba por allí con varios manteles en sus brazos.- Su alteza se ha despertado muy temprano esta mañana y ha abandonado el palacio con su majestad.- La chica tenía el cabello largo de color castaño recogido en una trenza, sus ojos caramelo miraban con admiración al peli plata y su atuendo era el reglamentario dentro de palacio; un vestido negro con un delantal blanco encima y una cofia también blanca en la cabeza.

-Por favor, no me llames “sama”, dime Kiryuu o Zero- dijo con desagrado Zero- ¿Sabes a donde se han dirigido?- preguntó a la chica.

-Claro, se han dirigido al Salón de los Astrales.- dijo con gran respeto.- Allí se celebrará la Fiesta de Despedida de Ifrit, dios del fuego y la bienvenida a Leviathan, diosa de las mareas y el agua y a Titán, dios de la tierra. Para que este otoño nos aporten lluvias y fertilidad para los conreos del año próximo.- Explicó con admiración y entonces se inclinó hacia Zero.- ¿Sabes qué? ¿Sabes qué? ¡Este año voy a servir en la fiesta del fin del Verano! !Wiii! ¿No es genial?- y entonces se le cayeron los manteles-¡ Ay nooo!- se agachó para recogerlos.

-Enserio que eres torpe- comentó Zero recogiendo las telas con ella- Trae que te ayudo.-

-¡¿Ehh?! No tienes que molestarte, estoy segura de que- pero no pudo seguir cuando Zero dijo.

-No te preocupes, total, la carga de la que me ocupo se ha marchado, así que deja que me entretenga con algo.- dijo empezando a andar con la mitad de las telas.- ¿Adonde hay qué llevarlas?-

-E-esta bien.- dijo no muy convencida.-Es por aquí, hacia las cocinas.- contestó ella poniéndose a su lado. Estuvieron caminando un rato en silencio, y la chica iba mirando a Zero de reojo hasta qué soltó.- Eres raro.- este la miró con la ceja alzada y ella se sonrojó- Q-quiero decir, nadie de rango superior ayuda a un sirviente, en verdad ni siquiera podemos hablar con libertad, no por el rey, sino por el orden jerárquico dentro del castillo.-

-¿Y quién lo ha impuesto?- preguntó Zero con la vista al frente.

-Hmm bueno, fue una cosa que se estableció mucho antes de que yo empezara a trabajar aquí, creo que fue en los inicios del reino, bajo el gobierno del primer rey, pero surgió solo, fue como si todos supieran su papel, lo qué debían hacer, qué decir y cómo comportarse.- decía pensativa.- Ah, es por aquí.- dijo girando a la derecha y bajando por unas escaleras con Zero detrás de él.

-Ya veo, aunque sigo sin entender por qué soy el raro.-

-Los sirvientes se encuentran en el último escalón de la jerarquía, la base de la pirámide y tenemos que hacer nuestro trabajo de la forma más silenciosa posible, sin que nos oigan ni nos vean; por encima de nosotros están los revisadores, ellos se encargan de que nuestro trabajo este hecho perfectamente, serían algo así como los que pasan el algodón después de limpiar, a ellos tampoco les pueden ver y responden a los mayordomos y las amas de llave y ellos son los qué se encargan de los temas más banales de los señores, como por ejemplo servirles el café en hora de descanso o hacerles pequeños recados, como en las películas.- comentaba con una sonrisa.- Luego vienen los soldados de palacio, los que están presentes en los salones de la cena, los pasillos y jardines, por encima de ellos van los guardias de noche o “Capataces”, se encargan de que nada se salga fuera de lo normal y si a alguno de los sirvientes nos atrapan hablando con alguien o siendo vistos por algún miembro de la corte recibimos un castigo.

-¿Os golpean?- preguntó el peli plata horrorizado por la imagen que le acababa de cruzar por la mente.

-No, no, no, no, solo nos castigan con otros puestos, te sorprendería la cantidad de segregaciones que hay dentro de los trabajos de los sirvientes, por ejemplo, un sirviente que limpia las habitaciones del príncipe o la biblioteca tiene más prestigio que no el que limpia los baños.- explicó feliz.- Por dónde iba… ah sí, por encima de los capataces están los miembros de la GR destinados a vigilar el castillo y en lo más alto de la jerarquía están los miembros del Círculo Interno de la Guardia Real y el cuerpo de Inteligencia de dentro de Palacio.- Lo miró- Tú estás en el CIGR y además encargado directo de la seguridad del príncipe, estás muy por encima de los demás y siendo tan joven te has ganado muchos enemigos dentro de palacio, como Aïlis-san, por ejemplo.- suspiró- El caso es que nadie ha incumplido nunca esta jerarquía, pero tú lo haces continuamente, hablando con guardias de menor nivel, discutiendo con su alteza como si fueran de la misma posición y, como has hecho hace unos momentos, al hablar conmigo.-

-¿Y qué querías que hiciera?- resopló Zero- Fuiste tu la que me hablaste primero- La chica se alejó de Zero y se pegó a la pared de la escalera.

-F-fue sin querer, sigo siendo una novata en el palacio y muchas veces se me olvida la jerarquía.-  se defendió- Y gracias por no contarle a nadie, si lo hubieras dicho, tal vez no me hubieran dejado ir mañana a la fiesta.-

-¿Por qué a pesar de tener que trabajar así te alegras tanto?- preguntó confuso el peli plata- Yo no podría trabajar con tantas normas y jerarquías.- escupió con asco.

-Yo vengo de una familia a las afueras de Insomnia, cerca de los campos de Duscade y desde pequeña he soñado con trabajar en palacio- sonrió con nostalgia- Te sorprendería la cantidad de chicas y chicos que desean trabajar en palacio, incluso si solo es para limpiar los suelos.- llegaron al final de la escalera.- Bueno hasta aquí puedes acompañarme, que si me ven con alguien como tu me regañarán.- le guiñó un ojo mientras Zero le colocaba los manteles sobre los otros que ya llevaba.- Por cierto, me llamo Alba Jia, un gusto en conocerte Kiryuu Zero, espero que volvamos a vernos pronto.- dijo antes de correr en dirección a otro pasillo medio escondido.

_ “¿Como puede tener tanta energía? No ha parado de hablar en todo el camino, es increíble como unas pueden ser un cohete ya desde primera hora, y otras no logren levantarse ni con ayuda de una grúa.” _ pensó recordando las peleas con Yuuki en los días de frío, él se dormía a todas horas, pero al menos nunca llegaba tarde y no sacaba menos de 9,9 por culpa de las faltas, en cambio ella, era un desastre, adorable, pero desastrosamente torpe, sonrió al recordar esos días y miró por el gran ventanal de su derecha.  _ “Es una lástima qué esos días nunca vayan a volver.” _

-¡Buenos días Zero!- gritó Gladiolus al ver al peli plata- Pareces melancólico hoy, ahh ya sé, te has enterado de que Noct no está y ya lo echas de menos, jajaja, que bonito es el amor.- bromeó.

-Él sería la última persona en la que pensaría, pero sí, ya me he enterado de que no está y ciertamente, no se que voy a hacer hoy- comentó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Hm, bueno lo cierto es que iba a entrenar con los chicos, pero creo que me apetece más patearte el trasero a tí- sonrió altivo- ¿Qué me dices? ¿Te atreves?- Zero sonrió.

-Cuando quieras Gladis- comentó burlesco.-Aunque seré yo, quien te patee el trasero.

-¿CÓMO DIABLOS ME HAS LLAMADO?- preguntó alterado _ “Solo hay una persona en este mundo qué se atreve a llamarme así…” _

-¿El qué? ¿GLA-DIS?- sonrió- Tú hermana es un amor de chica, sobretodo cuando supo que me encantaba molerte a palos en la pista, me dijo que la invitar la próxima vez que pelearamos ¿Quieres que la llame?- y con una sonrisa maquiavélica le enseñó su móvil.

-Te vas a comer esa sonrisa, Kiryuu.- dijo con los dientes prietos pero sin verdadera maldad en sus palabras.

_ Varias horas después…  18:56 pm… _

-G-Gladiolus-sama- dijo uno de los soldados que quedaban en el ¡gimnasio-Zero-sama… eh…-

-Dejalos Weim, llevan así desde esta mañana, si te inmiscuyes lo único qué lograrás será salir lastimado, ya cuando tengan hambre ya vendrán.- y dicho esto, se marcharon dejando a Zero y Gladiolus batallando cuerpo a cuerpo con una fuerza sobrehumana.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinas sobre Noct ahora que ya lo vas conociendo?- `preguntó Gladio en medio de los golpes.

-Que es un estúpido, arrogante, engreído orgulloso e impuntual sangre pura.- dijo bloqueando los ataques del más alto- Aunque debo reconocer que también puede ser buena persona cuando quiere- y entonces, Gladis sonrió.

-Ya veo, ¿Te gusta, no?- y se echó a reír al ver el sonrojo que se extendió por el rostro del peli plata.- Vamos confiésalo, solo quedamos tu y yo aquí.-

-P-por supuesto qué no, eso nunca- se enfado al no poder afirmar un NO rotundo, así que con un hábil movimiento se agachó, le dio un golpe a las piernas de Gladiolus y volvió a alzarse para agarrarlo de la axila y hacerle una llave de judo que lo dejó en el suelo.- Grrrr, no lo sé ¿Vale? Es complicado.- y se sentó enfurruñado en una esquina, molesto consigo mismo.

-¿Complicado como?- Zero lo miró mal y él alzó las manos en son de paz.-Tranquilo, te juro que nada saldrá de esta sala y digas lo que digas, me lo llevaré a la tumba.- juró muy serio.

-Lo que siento está mal, cuando estoy con él siento que el tiempo no pasa nunca, y lo cierto es que no me importa; otra cosa que me molesta es su forma de decir las cosas, su voz es tan segura de que es capaz de cumplir todo lo que diga que… me hace pensar que lo qué dice es posible, que realmente lo logrará.- se llevó la cabeza entre las manos- Y lo peor de todo es que cuando estoy solo no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea en él, en cómo mi corazón va más rápido cuando veo su sonrisa, o cuando con solo estar cerca suyo me entran unas enormes ganas de sonreír ¡Y sin qué me haya hecho nada para que yo sonría! Es… ¡Aghh!- se tumbó.- Duele, mi pecho me duele cada vez que pienso en “eso”.- dijo refiriéndose al amor.

-Sí, definitivamente a eso se le llama enamoramiento.- Zero gimió lastimosamente con el rostro aún entre sus manos, Gladio suspiró.- Eso no es complicado, Zero, lo único que debes hacer es aceptar que estás enamorado y decírselo, solo así dejará de dolerte.-

-Pero yo no quiero estar enamorado, cuando está enamorado solo puede sufrir por la incertidumbre de no saber si es correspondido y una vez que lo sabe, o es rechazado por esta persona o bien debe vivir su amor a escondidas de los ojos ajenos, y cuando el otro se cansa te tira como si fueras un trapo sucio y usado.- confesó con la voz rota y el rostro semioculto entre sus manos.- Por eso me juré que nunca volvería a enamorarme, así no volvería a sufrir, pero soy un estúpido y ahora mi corazón ha vuelto a caer por un vampiro.-

Gladiolus se sorprendió al escuchar la voz rota del peli plata, así como su postura derrotada y triste, decidió que no le gustó verlo así, lo prefería como el joven sarcástico e insubordinado que conocía, así qué se acercó hasta él y se sentó a su lado antes de llevar una mano a su cabello y revolver esas hebras plateadas con cariño.

-Por lo que cuentas se nota que ya has tenido alguna experiencia en el amor ¿Eh?- Zero levantó el índice sin revelar sus ojos.- Ya veo, una sola experiencia amorosa y no salió bien ¿Eh?-

-Si por no salir bien te refieres a que ese cretino me usó primero como peón para proteger a su hermana pequeña mientras me decía que me amaba y luego, cuando ella recuperó sus recuerdos, me dejó solo diciendo que todo lo que habíamos vivido había sido solo una forma de tenerme controlado y que él nunca en la vida estaría con un asqueroso e insignificante Nivel-E… Pues sí, supongo que se puede considerar como una relación fallida.- respondió dolido.- Pero ya no me duele lo que me hicieron, eso ya está olvidado… y supongo que con el tiempo llegaré a perdonarles, pero lo que me sigue molestando es que por culpa de todo ese paripé perdí a una persona muy importante sin saber si él también había sido utilizado o no.-

Gladiolus estaba furioso, no conocía los detalles, pero lo poco que el peli plata había contado era horrible, no podía imaginar a ningún hombre tan cruel, sobretodo con alguien como Zero, sintió su sed de sangre crecer ante esas palabras y también haber estado allí cuando el cazador había vivido eso, pero ahora ya no podía volver atrás, por lo que respiró hondo para calmar sus pensamientos antes de decir.

-Siento oír eso…- realmente no sabía qué decir, pero lo que más le preocupaba era la mirada vacía del joven, carraspeó.- pero Noctis no es como ese desgraciado, él jamás te haría daño, sé que es un cabezota, terco y arrogante- dijo con resignación, cosa que provocó una mini sonrisa en Zero y que apartara las manos de su rostro dejando ver sus hermosas amatistas.  _ “Bueno, al menos lo he hecho sonreír” _ \- pero también es sincero, directo y cuidadoso con sus palabras cuando el momento lo requiere.- Zero volvió a gemir frustrado y dijo.

-Pero eso no quita que pueda rechazarme, y no importa cuán dulces y cuidadosas sean esas palabras, el dolor de ser rechazado es el mismo que si estas fueran ponzoñosas y malintencionadas.- miró a la ventana de la pared izquierda, en posición contraria a donde estaba Gladiolus.

_ “¿Y ahora qué hago”  _ suspiró  _ “Si tu supieras Zero… ambos sois tal para cual” _ pensó al recordar el día en qué Noctis y él se reconciliaron.

**(Flash Back)**

_ -Además ¡¿Qué pasa si estoy celoso?!- gritó enfadado- ¡Soy un hombre, también tengo sentimientos y los celos se consideran un sentimiento muy común!- _

_ -Sí, muy común en los enamorados, pero según tú no amas a Zero, sobretodo si le has dicho a tu padre que vas a prometerte con Lilieth- comentó Gladiolus, ahora la espada olvidada  en el suelo y sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.- Uno se entera de muchas cosas si escucha con atención, recuerda que las paredes tienen oídos.- respondió al ver el brillo de sorpresa y sospecha en los ojos zafiro de su amigo.- Las doncellas susurran muchas cosas, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta la facilidad que tienen para entrar, salir o pasar por una sala sin ser notadas, son la mejor fuente de información.- _

_ -Grrrr- se tumbó del todo en el suelo y tiró enfadado la espada que se encontraba a su lado. _

_ -Me parece muy bien que no quieras entrenar, pero por favor, no maltrates el material de entrenamiento.- intentó bromear el capitán del CIGR. _

_ -Es qué no lo entiendes Gladio, está pasando mucho más de lo que se ve- este lo miró como diciendo ‘Eso no es novedad’- El problema tiene nombre y apellidos, y también es bastante poderoso y manipulador.- _

_ -Sigo sin ver la relación de este problema con la discusión entre tú y él y tus celos por este.- _

_ -Lo que pasa es que me gusta, Gladio, estoy enamorado de Zero- soltó la bomba- cada vez que estoy con él siento una corriente eléctrica recorrer mi sistema, su sola presencia me calma y cuando estoy a punto de perder los papeles o hacer alguna barbaridad solo su voz me devuelve a mis sentidos, sus ojos… por el cristal, amo sus ojos y podría pasarme la eternidad mirándolos y nunca me cansaría.- suspiró y una suave sonrisa adornó sus labios ante la imagen del peli plata.- Tiene una sonrisa hermosa y su risa es la más dulce melodía que nunca llegará a componerse porque nada puede igualarla. Pero lo peor es que no hay un solo instante en que no piense en él, ansío tenerlo a mi lado, poder abrazarlo, besarlo y… bueno, mucho más.- sonrió pervertido mientras él más se limitaba a escuchar, asombrado por el momento de sinceridad del moreno. _

_ -Sí, realmente estás enamorado.- confirmó- Pero si tienes tan claros tus sentimientos, ¿Por qué no te has declarado aún? ¿Por qué le has dicho a tu padre qué quieres prometerte con Lilieth y no con él?- _

_ -No puedo declararme así sin más, antes de seguro podría haberme acercado poco a poco e intentar averiguar si él sentía lo mismo por mi, pero ahora… ahora lo he perdido, con la discusión de esa mañana lo único que he conseguido es apartarlo de mi lado- frunció el ceño furioso- Y por si fuera poco le he dejado vía libre a “ese” pelirrojo o a cualquier otro “tipo” de la calle qué intente hacer un movimiento en él.- acabó con un aura asesina y oscura rodeándolo, dejando que un poco de su energía saliese y que descendieran varios grados. _

_ -Noctis…. controlate- comentó Gladio mientras un escalofrío lo recorría de arriba a abajo, y cuando el azabache se dio cuenta de su desliz respiró profundamente varias veces para calmarse.- ¿Y lo de esta mañana?- _

_ -Eso… es algo que he de explicaros a todos…- dijo con voz baja.- Sé que he cometido un grave error, pero era la única forma de mantenerlo a salvo hasta encontrar una solución al verdadero problema.- Miró a Gladiolus.- Reúne a los demás, nos vemos en el único lugar donde solo mi padre y yo tenemos acceso… en la Biblioteca en 30 minutos y aseguraos de que no os sigue nadie- Gladiolus asintió con seriedad al ver la urgencia en los ojos de Noctis y se marchó a buscar a los otros dejándolo solo.- Esta vez voy a hacer las cosas bien, Zero, no voy a permitir que nadie te haga daño, ni siquiera yo.- _

**(Fin Flash Back)**

-Bueno, por intentarlo no pierdes nada- dijo intentando animar al peli plata y justo cuando le dió una suave palmada en la espalda, se abrieron las puertas del gimnasio.

-¡¡ZEROOOOO!!- el peli plata oyó un grito, una mancha rubia y la sensación de asfixio, era Prompto- Sientooo muucho que tu primera experiencia amorosaa haya sido taaan crueeel- lloraba este al recordar la triste historia de amor- Se supone que el primer amor es el más hermoso, típico de toda novela rosa  o cuento de hadaaaas-

-¡¿Has estado escuchando?!- gruñó enfadado y por encima del hombro del rubio vio a Ignis, el cual solo asintió aceptando su parte de culpa.-Aaghhh, como le contéis esto a alguien… os mato ¿Queda claro?- preguntó alzando a Bloody Rose.

-No te preocupes Ze-kyun- dijo cogiéndole ambas manos y con una mirada decisiva- Noct te hará el vampiro más feliz del mundo en cuanto sepa lo que sientes por él, estoy seguro.- Gladio se golpeó el rostro ante la estupidez del rubio, Ignis carraspeó intentando evitar la tensa escena y Zero frunció el ceño cabreado.- Y por supuesto Ignis y yo también juramos no decir nada a nadie, soy demasiado joven y guapo para morir aún, sobretodo por la pistola de un cazador de vampiros.- contestó nervioso al notar el frío metal de dicha arma en su frente.

-Eres un idiota Prompto ¿Acaso no has escuchado qué Noctis puede no sentir lo mismo por mí? ¿O es que tienes una audiencia selectiva?- preguntó tirándole de las orejas.

-Estoy 1000% seguro de que Noctis te besará nada más oiga tu declaración de amor.- alzó la barbilla y en sus ojos brilló una chispa traviesa.- Es más, me apuesto 10 monedas a que Noctis te besa con lengua nada más oír que lo amas.-

-Hecho.- contestó Zero derrotado, pues sabía perfectamente que, contra Prompto, era imposible discutir, total, él haría lo qué quisiera de todos modos.

-Ahora solo nos queda saber cuándo y dónde te le vas a declarar- dijo pensativo el rubio.

-En la Fiesta de Fin del Verano- contestó Ignis a su espalda.- Es el evento perfecto para una declaración, no te preocupes, nosotros te cubriremos las espaldas y os conseguiremos un rato a solas.-

_ “Genial, mis 3 Hadas Madrinas al ataque” _ pensó Zero resignado al ver las firmes miradas en ellos tres, suspiró- Está bien, supongo que lo peor que me puede pasar es que me diga que no ¿Verdad?- preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa.


	20. Tensión, advertencias y lágrimas, menuda noche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, muchas gracias a todos los que han llegado a leer hasta aquí (no es una despedida ni nada) y si os va gustando la historia me algero mucho, si en lagún momento hay algo que no entendéis porque no he explicado bien o lo qué sea preguntad, no muerdo, jajaja, en serio, muchas gracias a todos, el ver que hay gente a la que le gustan mis historias me anima mucho, besitos.

La suave música clásica y el murmullo de numerosas personas inundaba el enorme y lujoso salón de la fiesta; los altos techos pintados con gran detalle mostraban una escenificación de lo que parecía ser la historia de Eos. Allí, una gigantesca serpiente de mar azul con múltiples apéndices parecidos a alas, se alzaba en el mar y llevaba las nubes de tormenta a los campos de la costa, a la vez que, un gigante con la piel marrón que tiene patrones blancos, usaba un aura roja sobre la tierra de estos. 

Del techo colgaban grandes lámparas de araña de cristal, pero sin duda ninguna podía compararse con la lámpara central en forma de rombo, cientos, o tal vez miles de cristales pequeños creaban la inmensa estructura de cristal y oro, las paredes sur y laterales estaban pintadas en color crema aumentaban la iluminación de la estancia y en estas, las columnas corintias recubiertas con decoraciones de oro y marfil creaban detallados patrones florales; mientras que la pared norte estaba compuesta por enormes ventanales que iban desde el techo hasta el suelo.

El impoluto suelo de mármol reflejaba los ostentosos vestidos de los invitados como si fuera un espejo y sobre este numerosas mesas de roble cubiertas por manteles de seda blanca, contenían cientos de exquisiteces dignas sólo de los más finos paladares o… los bolsillos más pesados.

Zero contemplaba la estampa desde la esquina derecha de la sala, su mueca mostraba agobio y desagrado, y sus ojos amatistas miraban aburridos como los numerosos aristócratas y empresarios disfrutaban de la velada, algunos hablando sobre política, otros lanzandose piropos mutuamente con tal de llegar a un buen acuerdo comercial y algunos pocos disfrutando de los numerosos platillos; en cambio las mujeres se recogían en grupos, ya fueran pequeños o grandes y hablaban animosas sobre temas de actualidad, de seguro que no de política, economía o ciencia, las más jóvenes pavoneaban sus vestidos o joyas como gallos reales y las más adultas, de forma más discreta, destacaban los atributos positivos de sus hijas frente a posibles candidatos.

_ “Esto es asqueroso, ¿En que hora se me ocurrió venir aquí?” _ pensó enfurruñado antes de llevarse a la boca un trozo de pastel de chocolate con nata.  _ “Estúpida fiesta de verano o lo que sea” _

**(Flash Back)**

_ Esa misma tarde…  (18:00 pm) _

_ -¡¡ZEROO!! ¡No puedes ir así vestido!- se oyó el grito de Prompto por la habitación del peli plata, el cual lo miraba enfadado desde su cama.- ¡Ese traje ya lo llevaste en la fiesta del cumpleaños de Lilieth, no puedes repetir de traje en un evento tan importante como este!- decía escandalizado. _

_ -¡¿Y se puede saber por qué no?!- No le hacía mucha gracia llevar trajes, y precisamente por eso, no tenía más que el que le había comprado Sors para aquella ocasión- Este me queda bien, no me ha dado tiempo de crecer en tan poco tiempo.- _

_ -Zero, no se debe usar dos veces el mismo traje en un acto formal por un código de vestimenta, si esto no fuera una fiesta más informal o de ámbito privado no habría tantos problemas, pero al ser una fiesta donde los periodistas están invitados hasta las 20:30 pm, no dudarán en inspeccionar hasta el más mínimo detalle de cada persona importante que pise ese salón, y tú, ya llamaste su atención a causa de tu enfrentamiento contra la primogénita de los Adamantem y cercanía con el príncipe heredero, eso sin mencionar que ostentas una posición muy importante a tu corta edad y tu nivel como vampiro en la jerarquía social.- Explicó Ignis de forma seria y carente de emoción.- Esta noche serás uno de los focos de atención de los medios y también de los otros invitados.- _

_ -Ignis, si Sors algún día me dice de acompañarlo a alguna operación te cambio el puesto.- comentó el peli plata- Rápido y sin anestesia, como un cirujano profesional, ¿Estás seguro de que no te equivocaste de carrera?- bromeó haciendo reír a Prompto. _

_ -Noc-Zero- se corrigió el rubio una vez calmada la risa- Falta una hora y media para que empiece la fiesta, así que cámbiate de traje y vámonos ya.- dijo emocionado, más por los planes de su joven amigo que no por el evento en sí. _

_ -Uuuufff, el problema es que no tengo más trajes, solo este- dijo sin ánimos- y fue porque me obligó Sors, yo pensaba en ir con tejanos.- farfulló enfadado al recordar ese día.  _

_ “Eso hubiera sido interesante de ver” pensó Argentum divertido.  _

_ -No se preocupe, Zero-sama.- dijo una voz desde la puerta, era Anna, la cual llevaba una gran caja azul en sus brazos.- Esto ayer por la tarde, es de su padre, Zero-sama, lo ha enviado especialmente para hoy.-contestó con una gran sonrisa- Así que dese prisa y vaya a vestirse.- como respuesta, Zero gruñó frustrado. _

_ Al cabo de un rato… _

_ -Ya está, ¿Contentos?- dijo saliendo del vestidor y dejando a ambos vampiros con la boca abierta. El peli plata llevaba un traje negro noche con finos bordados de seda plateados que se tejían en los bordes de del cuello, la solapa, los bordes de las mangas y de los pantalones, los cuales creaban pequeñas estrellas simulando el firmamento; y dependiendo del ángulo en qué le diera la luz, el negro adquiría una suave tonalidad azulada, camisa gris clara y una corbata violeta clara con un pequeño clip de plata en forma de luna creciente.- ¿Qué?- preguntó al verlos mirarle tan fijamente. _

_ -...- Ni Ignis ni ana dijeron nada, estaban demasiado absortos en lo lindo y sexy qué se veía el más joven; con su cabello plateado rebelde y cayendo sin ningún orden por la falta de gomina, sus aretes en las orejas y esa expresión de fastidio que hacía al morderse el labio inferior. _

_ -Estás para encerrarte en un cuarto oscuro- Expresó Prompto antes de silbar.- o eso hará “su alteza” esta noche contigo. Creeme cuando te digo, querido Zero, que ya tengo ganada la apuesta, así que ve preparando la pasta para mañana.- y guiñó un ojo.  _

_ -¿Entonces voy bien? ¿No parezco ridículo?- preguntó aún inseguro y el rubio se echó a reír. _

_ -¿Ridículo? Yo más bien te llamaría “violable”, estoy seguro de que esta noche Noctis nos mostrará su cara más primitiva, o al menos tendrá que luchar más difícil por ocultarlo.- decía feliz- En cuanto te vea no va a querer dejarte solo ni un segundo por miedo a que te roben.- bromeó. _

_ -Ojalá lo que dices fuera cierto.- dijo con una sonrisa un tanto triste “Es imposible que él llegue a corresponderme, Kuran ya lo dijo, un Nivel-E nunca podrá pararse al lado de un sangre pura, y menos si este pertenece a la realeza.” pensó aún más desanimado. _

_ -Espero que no te estén asaltando las dudas de última hora.- dijo el ojiazul a unos centímetros de su rostro, cosa que impresionó al Zero porque no sabía cuándo se había acercado tanto.- Esta noche es tú noche, bueno… tuya y de Noctis, en esta hermosa noche de verano confesaréis vuestro amor, y si no te corresponde te puedo consolar yo.- bromeó sabiendo que el rechazo era algo imposible. _

_ -Ni se te ocurra bromear- dijo entre dientes antes de suspirar derrotado. Alargó su mano hacia Bloody Rose, pero justo antes de llegar siquiera a rozarla Ignis se la arrebató rápidamente y la guardó en una caja especial para no quemarse la mano, cosa que le ganó una mirada iracunda de Zero, pero este ni se inmutó. _

_ -Órdenes de Noctis y Sors.- fue todo lo que contestó.- Temen que seas capaz de crear un altercado en la fiesta, y en estos momentos, eso sería un grave problema.- Zero lo seguía mirando mal, y todos habían notado el descenso de temperatura en la habitación y el tenso ambiente que se asentó. _

_ -¿Así que no se fían de mí?- preguntó con voz cortante- Fuera. Ya.- sentía sus nervios a punto de estallar y todos lo notaron. _

_ -Ejem, cuando estés listo baja, Prompto te llevará hasta el lugar de la fiesta.- y dicho esto Prompto, Ignis y Anna, salieron de su cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de él. _

_ Una vez estuvo seguro de que ya no estaban tras la puerta se dejó caer sobre la cama, odiaba que le arrebataran a Bloody Rose, sin ella y en medio de tantos vampiros iba a estar más incomodó y alerta de lo normal, gruñó enfadado. _

_ “Con que no me puedo llevar a Bloody Rose ¿Eh?” sonrió y se recogió algo de debajo de la cama. “Bueno, entonces me llevaré a su gemela, Dark Moon” pensó con la hermosa pistola negra en sus manos. _

_ Desde el día en que Sors se la regaló practicaba con ella cada noche, era más pesada qué Bloody Rose y un poco más complicada de manejar, ya que sus tiros eran más veloces que los de su hermana. Por ahora había logrado disparar correctamente y acertar todos sus objetivos sin importar la distancia y al fin pudo sentir el núcleo de su arma, pocas veces, pero era un avance; cogió el cinturón de BR y la colocó donde normalmente iba su otra arma, se volvió a cubrir con la chaqueta, quedaba perfectamente oculta, y con una sonrisa astuta salió por la puerta de su cuarto. _

**(Fin Flash Back)**

-Tch, aburrido.- dijo tras acabarse su último pedazo de pastel, dejó el plato sobre la bandeja de uno de los mayordomos y volvió a su posición, el murmullo, las risas y la incesante música clásica que parecía repetir la misma melodía una y otra vez, como si los músicos se hubiesen olvidado de cómo sigue la partitura. El ambiente cálido empezaba a incomodar a Zero y por ello recargó su cabeza contra el cristal, el frío qué desprendía la ventana provocaba un gran alivio en el peli plata y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios al ver el hermoso cielo nocturno repleto de estrellas. 

-Dónde diablos estará ese hombre- preguntó exasperado antes de volver a separarse de la ventana y acercarse hasta una de las columnas para ver cómo las múltiples parejas se divertían hablando en la pista  _ “No importa dónde se celebren este tipo de fiesta, vaya a donde vaya siempre me sentiré fuera de lugar.” _ pensó apático tras darlo por sentado.- En cuanto lo vea le pegaré un tiro por el culo.-murmuró algo enfadado.

-Espero no ser yo ese hombre del que hablas.- Zero se giró al escuchar esa voz familiar, y nada más estar frente a frente, la imagen del príncipe en un varonil traje negro con una camisa gris oscura y una corbata plateada, este miraba al más joven fijamente, embelesado por la imagen que Kiryuu representaba vestido con esas ropas.- Eres tan hermoso que podrían confundirte con el hijo de Shiva, diosa del hielo.- dijo con voz suave antes de llevar su mano derecha a la mejilla del más bajo y este se sonrojó por unos segundos.

-Espero que eso de diosa del hielo no sea más que una broma, y no lo digas por lo que creo…- dijo con una sonrisa torcida que no prometía nada bueno para el azabache, Noctis sonrió.

-Por supuesto, nunca me atrevería a ofenderte de forma alguna, y menos sabiendo lo peligroso que eres con una pistola.- se apartó y lo miró de arriba abajo detenidamente.- Pero por esta noche no tengo nada que temer, después de todo le pedí a Ignis qué no te dejara traer tú pistola.- A Zero le salió un tic en la ceja y se cruzó de brazos sobre el pecho.- Además si te la he quitado ha sido solo para que no le dispararas a Lilieth o a su madre.-

-Grrrr- estaba enfadado y Noctis, bajo esa máscara de superioridad, temblaba al pensar en la mañana siguiente, y tuvo que apartar la mirada para desviar el mal humor de peli plata cosa que no logró al recibir una mirada a muerte de esos ojos amatistas.- Tú y yo vamos a tener una bonita charla mañana.- gruñó.

-Por supuesto- contestó con una sonrisa confiada, pero por dentro un frío le recorrió todo el cuerpo.- ¿Eso significa que por esta noche estoy a salvo?- preguntó y Zero apartó la mirada- Lo interpretaré como un sí.- y entonces vio a cierta “dama” acercarse a su posición.- Entonces con tu permiso o sin él te saco a bailar.- y dicho esto lo agarró del brazo derecho e ingresaron en la pista perdiéndose entre las otras parejas.

_ “Grrrr, maldito Nivel-E ¿Cómo te atreves a llevarte a mi prometido?” _ pensó enrabietada Lilieth al ver a esos dos bailar juntos al son de la música.  _ “Pero esto no queda aquí, Noctis ha cumplido su promesa, ahora solo hace falta dar el último paso” _ pero a pesar de tener las ideas claras, no pudo evitar que la rabia quemara por sus venas.- Creo que madre estaba en la mesa de los postres con Mrs Guylien.- y dicho esto se perdió entre la multitud con su perfecta máscara aristocrática.

_ Con Noctis y Zero… _

Noctis sonrió al ver a su compañero de baile intentando seguir sus pasos, era tan tierno que ni siquiera le importaban los pisotones que el otro le daba sin querer, rió un poco con este último al hacerlo girar.

-Te diría lo siento, pero sería mentira.- dijo sonrojado al sentir como de nuevo volvía a pisar al príncipe.- ¿Te burlas de mi verdad? Por eso me sacas a bailar, porque te divierte ver que soy un payaso en la pista.- bajó la cabeza avergonzada.

-No, lo cierto es que me resultas muy tierno.- se acercó a su oído- Ahora mismo y con ese traje… me siento tentado a sacarte de esta fiesta y acabar lo que empezamos en el coche el otro día.- Zero se sonrojó aún más y Noctis rió bajo.- Eres realmente hermoso.-

-No bromees…- Zero miró a Noctis a los ojos, la música ahora apenas se oía, era como si el mundo se hubiera reducido a solo ellos dos  _ “Vamos Zero, ahora es el momento perfecto para decirle lo que sientes.” _ \- Noctis yo…- el príncipe lo miró atento y el peli plata respiró antes de continuar- Quiero decirte que-

-Su alteza...- Interrumpió Ignis el baile de ambos- Es importante- y Noctis frunció el ceño ante la seria mirada de Ignis y Zero intentó disimular, sin éxito, el enfado por la interrupción. Ignis le susurró algo importante al azabache, ya que este, nada más acabar Ignis sus susurros, miró a Zero.-Enseguida vuelvo, quédate con con Ignis hasta que vuelva.- le dio un beso en los nudillos y se fue.

-Lo lamento de veras Zero.- dijo Ignis con verdadera culpa en su tono de voz y en sus ojos.- Pero si no hubiera sido realmente importante no lo hubiera hecho, así que siento mucho haber estropeado tu momento.-

-Da igual, después de todo no estaba seguro de declararme.- suspiró cansado- Así qué, te doy las gracias por habernos interrumpido.- volvió a suspirar y apartó la mirada- Estoy seguro de que tienes otras cosas que hacer, así que, me voy a comer algo.- y dicho esto se separó de Scientia.

_ “Ahh, una oportunidad desperdiciada, bueno, al menos he evitado la posibilidad de hacer el ridículo si me rechaza” _ pensó cansado mientras cogía un vaso de agua.

-Ya veo que los rumores eran ciertos.- sonó una profunda voz a sus espaldas, Zero se giró y se sorprendió al verlo- Mucho tiempo sin verte, Kiryuu, aunque no puedo decir que te he echado de menos.- Iba vestido con un traje plateado y camisa negra con una corbata azul celeste, sus ojos verdes seguían mostrando esa superioridad y orgullo y esa sonrisa arrogante tan típica en él, tras él iban dos adultos más, sus padres, dedujo Zero, por el parecido físico entre ellos.

-Petrorus…- susurró asombrado- ¿De verdad eres tú?- preguntó al volver a su tono monótono y tirarle de la mejilla derecha.

-¡¿Pero se puede saber qué haces?!- gritó enfadado al instante, y Zero lo soltó- !Por supuesto que soy yo!-

-Sí, definitivamente, solo tú tienes ese mal genio.- dijo como saludo, a lo que el noble gruñó.- ¿También eres parte de la GR? No te vi en la fiesta de Premios.-

-Je, yo ya dejé ese estúpido y aburrido mundo de las leyes y eso, ahora soy uno de los miembros de la empresa de mis padres, aprendiendo todo lo necesario para cuando deba heredar su puesto.- dijo orgulloso.

-¿Eh? No sabia que necesitaras clases para mandar a la gente, recuerdo que en la GN se te daba muy bien, no dejabas de decirnos qué hacer y qué no todo el tiempo.- dijo con una sonrisita perversa.- Tal vez eso solo era una fachada y en tú interior se oculte un hombre frágil

-Sí, pero tú precisamente no puedes hablar sobre ello, ya que eras el único que no las seguía.- respondió con un tic en la ceja y Zero solo se encogió de hombros.

-Eran muy aburridas.- fue la lacónica respuesta del peli plata haciendo rabiar aún más al ojiverde. y entonces una rápida y silenciosa risa les llamó la atención, era la mujer.

-¿Así que este es el pequeño Nivel-D que te causaba tantos problemas?- preguntó ella con una perfecta máscara apática.- Te hacía más poderoso, hijo, aunque debo admitir, qué nunca llegaste a hablarnos de su… “peculiar” belleza.- dijo mirándolo con ojos escrutadores.

-Kiryuu te presento a mi madre, Lyera Lumina- presentó Petrorus a la joven mujer, esta llevaba un vestido de un tono naranja suave que resaltaba su piel y esos ojos de color ámbar, su cabello oscuro y rizado caía suelto por su espalda.- Y él es Maximus Lumina, mi padre y director general de la empresa.- señaló al hombre alto y corpulento ataviado con un traje azul oscuro, camisa blanca y pajarita negra, su cabello negro estaba engominado hacia atrás y sus ojos verdes eran lo único de su pétreo rostro que mostraba un brillo de emoción, curiosidad.

-Es un placer conocerlos.- dijo agachando brevemente la cabeza.- ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo es que has decidido dedicarte al mundo de los negocios cuando antes no tenías ningún interés por este?- Petrorus suspiró y miró a ambos lados para que nadie 

-Cuando volvimos de los campos de la frontera y supe el resultado de nuestra batalla, me di cuenta de lo estúpido que fue el movimiento del capitán… fuimos demasiado arrogantes y sobrevaloramos nuestras fuerzas.- calló- al despertar en el hospital me sentí impotente al recordar todas las muertes de mis compañeros, el sentirme incapaz de ayudarles…- apretó los puños con fuerza- No quiero volver a tener ese sentimiento, he comprobado que soy incapaz de defender a los míos en un campo de batalla, así que decidí ayudarlos en otro ámbito, el económico.- sonrió triste y miró al peli plata- Dime Zero ¿Qué es tan o más poderoso que las armas?-

El susodicho no respondió, solo miraba al ojiverde imaginando a qué punto quería llegar, y este sonrió.

-Dinero y conexiones, esas dos únicas cosas determinan el curso de una guerra.- concluyó firme.- Yo tenía otro camino… pero tú no, fui a verte cuando desperté- esto pilló desprevenido a Zero.- Parecías tan frágil en esa cama, pequeño y mortalmente pálido… y pensé en lo sencillo que sería acabar contigo en ese momento. Luego recordé el momento en que me salvaste la vida en el campo de batalla, puede que tu no lo hagas, pero sin duda alguna yo jamás lo olvidaré.- suspiró- Cuando volví a verte en la calle, alicaído y sin ese espíritu de lucha con el qué tantas veces me habías enfrentado, sentí que debía devolverle el favor, por ello te hablé de las pruebas, a pesar de que te di un horario distinto, más que nada para apresurarte a tomar una elección. Y por lo que veo creo que lo he conseguido.- y dicho esto sonrió de lado orgulloso.

-¿Desde cuando te has vuelto tan profundo? Si intentas hacer que llore te has equivocado de persona.-

-Grrrr ¡Kiryuu!- gruñó enfadado el joven carente de melena.-Je, no me puedo creer que su alteza aún desee tenerte como su guardaespaldas personal, sobretodo con tu mal carácter y tu lengua afilada.- siseó.

-Je, no es como si él no me replicase, a veces incluso es peor que yo, creo que es el vampiro más insoportable de todo Eos.- se quedó pensando un segundo.- Bueno, más bien el segundo, la primera es la Adamantem, ¿Como se llamaba? ¿Laili, Lile…? Ah sí, Lilieth.- acabó con una falsa sonrisa.

-Kiryu-san- dijo el patriarca de los Luminas en tono serio, Zero lo miró y vió como sus ojos y los de su esposa, antes curiosos, ahora brillaban con cautela y algo oscuro que no supo identificar.- Debe tener cuidado con esa familia, sobretodo con la madre, ella es la que mueve los hilos de la marioneta.- advirtió, y Zero estrechó la mirada.- Ese linaje es tan antiguo como el de Aevum, los Caelum y los Tenebrae, entre otros 6, pero a diferencia de los otros desean más de lo que poseen y hacen cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir sus objetivos.- miró a ambas bandas- Lamento no poder continuar con la conversación, pero los oídos discretos son los más peligrosos.- dijo mientras escaneaba su entorno con su aguda mirada.

-Deseo que podamos volver a vernos pronto, Kiryuu-san, tal vez antes de lo que creemos.- dijo la mujer con una fría sonrisa que encajaba con su papel aristocrático y músculos tensos, estaba en estado de alerta.- Que disfrute del resto de la velada y procure que la oscuridad y frío de los pasillos no alcance a su persona.- 

_ “Cuidate, pequeño cazador, porque esta fiesta es solo un paso más para que las ruedas del destino empiecen a girar.” _ escuchó la voz de la mujer en su mente, advirtiéndole de algo que no comprendió, y ellos dos, se retiraron.

-Kiryuu, cuídate también de Lilieth, ella es tan mala como su madre, pero a diferencia de ella, juega con una ventaja.- susurró Petrorus de forma que sólo Zero pudiera oírlo.- No sé exactamente cuál es su habilidad, pero sin duda es algo muy, muy peligroso, todos aquellos que se han enfrentado a ella han acabado desapareciendo.- advirtió Petrorus.- Es inteligente y gracias a esa careta de amabilidad y sensiblería ante los demás la convierte en una chica inocente , un demonio vestido de ángel, ten mucho cuidado.- y dicho esto, palmeó el hombro derecho del peli plata y se marchó.

_ “¿Qué? ¿A qué ha venido todo este acto de sinceridad?” _ pensó más que confundido antes de beber un sorbo de su vaso.

_ En otra sala… _

-Te estaba esperando, amor- dijo una voz demasiado dulce para el gusto del príncipe nada más abrir la puerta de aquella sala desocupada. Era Lilieth, esta vez vestía un ajustado vestido azul marinocon una brecha en la parte derecha que dejaba ver su blanca y larga pierna, su escote de tirantes en forma de V recogía y alzaba sus pechos dando una visión perfecta de lo grandes y redondeados que eran, y su largo cabello negro estaba recogido en una trenza, a modo de diadema.- Veo que ese Nivel-B de gafas me ha hecho caso.- suspiró- Mejor, así tendremos más tiempo para hablar sobre nuestro compromiso antes del baile principal, el cual tú y yo presidiremos.- decía sin dar opción de hablar al azabache.

-No voy a prometerme contigo, Lilieth.- esta se detuvo en seco al oír esas palabras, se giró poco a poco a Noctis- Ni tampoco vamos a hacerlo público, después de todo, si no existe ni existirá, no vale la pena anunciarlo.- y dicho esto se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Cómo dices?- dijo aún un poco incrédula, respiró hondo y suspiró cansada.- Noctis, ay Noctis, me parece que no entiendes lo que ocurre aquí.- le dedicó una empalagosa sonrisa y dijo.- No voy a volver a repetirte las consecuencias de lo qué ocurrirá si no cumples tu parte, pero sí, que voy a disfrutar torturando hasta la muerte a ese sucio Nivel-E por robarte de mí.- gruñó con asco y rabia.- Él morirá de la forma más violenta y sanguinaria que a mí se me ocurra y-

-Eso no pasará- la cortó el príncipe con rostro apático y pose relajada, pero si uno observaba a fondo, .- Puedes amenazarme todo lo que quieras, Lilieth, pero ninguno de tus planes se llevará a cabo siquiera antes de empezar.- su mirada se endureció y la temperatura de la sala descendió drásticamente- Y con respecto al “compromiso” olvídate de él, nunca ha existido, no existe y nunca existirá, y si alguna vez me comprometo puedo jurarte y perjurarte que sin duda alguna, no será contigo.-

-Como se atreve…- susurró y alzó la mirada- ¡¿Cómo se atreve esa maldita babosa a ponerte en contra mío?!- gritó furibunda, se llevó la mano derecha al pecho en forma de puño y le señaló con la otra.- ¡¿Acaso no lo ves Noctis?! ¡Él es el único culpable de todo este lío! ¡Si él no hubiera aparecido, nosotros hubiéramos acabado juntos, tú te hubieras enamorado de mí en mi cumpleaños tras pasar un rato a solas y después de eso habríamos ido quedando para conocernos hasta que anunciáramos nuestro compromiso y futura boda!- las lágrimas salían de sus ojos provocando que el rimel se le corriese.- ¡Habríamos sido tan felices… Pero no, tuvo que aparecer esa asquerosa cucaracha y acabar con todos nuestros planes, uju!- lloró antes de decir con un tono maníaco.-Pero aún no es demasiado tarde, podemos acabar con todo esto, Noctis, si él- si él desaparece nosotros podremos amarnos libremente, estaremos juntos para siempre.- se acercó a él para abrazarlo, pero Noctis la apartó.- ¿Cielo? ¿Noctis?-

-Lilieth… me das mucha pena.- confesó- Pero déjame decirte una cosa, hubiera aparecido Zero o no, yo nunca me habría casado contigo.- ella se quedó petrificada antes de empezar a negar con la cabeza.- Te lo repetiré todas las veces que haga falta, nunca estaremos juntos, no te amo y aunque lo hiciera debería pensar en mis ciudadanos, no pienso casarme con una mujer que solo está conmigo por una posición en la casa real y el poder que el trono implica, tú eres ese tipo de mujer.- la miró con ojos fríos.

-Haces todo cuanto puedes para conseguir lo que te propones, ya sea algo moral o inmoral, no te importan las vidas que deban sacrificarse para que tu consigas tus ideales, desprecias a todos aquellos que son inferiores a ti solo por su sangre, eres fría, calculadora, manipuladora… eres tantas cosas, y ninguna de ellas es buena.- suspiró- Si me casara contigo viviría con miedo, miedo por mi gente y lo que pudieras llegar a hacerles… no te importa nadie más que tú, y creo, que si alguna vez tuvieras un hijo tampoco te importaría, o eso o lo convertirías en alguien tan ponzoñoso como su madre, o sea tú y yo no pienso tener a gente corrupta a mi alrededor.- sentenció.- Lo cierto es que mi compañero ideal es todo lo opuesto a ti.- la miró desde arriba.- Si no te apresuras a cambiar, nadie querrá estar a tu lado, Lilieth, y pasarás el resto de la eternidad sola.- la soltó y caminó a la puerta- Piensa de verdad si ese futuro vale la pena y qué puedes hacer por cambiarlo.- y dicho esto salió de la sala dejándola sola.

-¡¡UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!- gritó como resultado del cúmulo de sus sentimientos- Maldito, maldito Nivel-E, tu me lo has quitado, me lo has robado, mi Noctis, mi príncipe, mi futuro, mi vida, mi felicidad… ¡TODO!- y empezó a golpear el suelo con sus manos- ¡Te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio! uju, sinf, snif, snif.- levantó el rostro de la alfombra y sus ojos brillaban rojos como el abrasador magma del interior de la tierra, y por sus mejillas, las lágrimas combinadas con el tinte del rímel habían creado dos líneas verticales que le daban un aspecto lamentable a la vez que terrorífico.- La noche apenas acaba de empezar, pero cuando acabe, tú ya no estarás para estropear mis planes.- con esta última amenaza, sacó de entre sus pechos el pequeño mando a distancia plateado y pulsó con fuerza el botón lila.


	21. Nunca creas que nada puede salir mal, porque saldrá

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holiii, lamento decir que esta semana no podré actualizar, culpa de los trimestrales del tercer trimestre, intentaré hacer algo el finde que viene (pero no aseguro nada)  
> Hasta entonces os dejo con este capítulo, espero que lo disfrutéis.  
> Besitos

Los pasillos secundarios estaban prácticamente a oscuras, en ellos solo reinaba el más absoluto silencio; hasta que, al fondo del pasillo se abrió una puerta desde dentro hacia afuera, los retratos eran mudos espectadores de aquel extraño suceso.

-Lo tienes…- se oyó un susurro distorsionado provenir de dentro de la estancia.

-Sí… es la hora- dijo otro con voz igual.

-Solo tendremos una oportunidad, y como fallemos… “él” no nos lo perdonará.-

-Y a qué estamos esperando… que empiece el show.-

_ En la sala de baile… _

-Pues como le decía majestad, los negocios van en alza y los beneficios han incrementado un 15%, la junta había pensado en invertir un 8% de ese beneficio en armamento para los soldados de Lucis en contra del Imperio.- decía la varonil y ahogada voz de un hombre.

-Me alegro mucho de poder contar con su apoyo y lealtad a la família Caelum, Mr Sullivan, pero-

-Padre- interrumpió Noctis la conversación entre ambos sangre pura.- Buenas noches Sr Sullivan, espero esté disfrutando de esta velada.- dijo con la cabeza bien alta.

-¡Oh! Su alteza, que gran honor- dijo haciendo una gran reverencia.- Muy amable, me siento halagado y por supuesto que estoy disfrutando de la velada, es magnífica, buena música, exquisita comida y solo las mejores personalidades del reino.- contestó con una falsa sonrisa empalagosa.- Si me disculpan, les dejaré a solas.- y dicho esto hizo una reverencia y se marchó dejando a los dos Caelum solos.

-¿Ocurre algo hijo?- preguntó Regis con su fría y seria personalidad aristocrática al descubierto, pero en sus ojos, Noctis pudo ver un brillo de preocupación.

-Necesito hablar con usted, pero preferiría en un lugar más privado.- y dicho esto se marcharon seguidos por los guardias del rey.

_ En otra zona de la sala… _

_ “Cuando va a volver ese estúpido príncipe” _ pensó aburrido el peli plata mientras miraba la pista de baile con añoranza, con una gran parte de él deseando volver a bailar junto al azabache, sentir sus brazos a su alrededor, negó con la cabeza.  _ “Increible, ahora desvarío solo” _

-¿Estás solo?- le sacó de sus pensamientos una voz a sus espaldas, Zero se giró sorprendido y llevó su mano derecha a la chaqueta, justo encima de donde estaba Dark Moon, pero la alejó al recordar donde estaba y los problemas que traería a la familia real. 

Era un un vampiro obeso y bajito, embutido en un traje negro que le asfixiaba y no dejaba de restregarse un pañuelo de seda blanca por la frente, se acercó al oído de Zero y susurró.

\- ¿Te he asustado? Diría que lo lamento, pero no lo sentiría, no después de ver tu adorable expresión y el susto en tus ojos- sonrió- Eres un lindo muñequito ¿Por qué no te vienes conmigo y pasamos un buen rato juntos? Te prometo que tu amo no se enterará.- Zero apretó los dientes antes de decir.

-¿A sí?- susurró con una sonrisa torcida llena de asco-Pues que pena, porque como se le ocurra hacer lo que está pensando... - le atrapó los testículos en un fuerte agarre, cosa que le provocó un gran dolor al vampiro, el cual intentaba mantener su fachada de calma absoluta, sin éxito.- Le arranco los huevos de cuajo.- amenazó con voz profunda, enfadada.

-¡¡Zeeeroooo!! -gritó una voz aguda a sus espaldas, este se giró y suspiró.

-¿Qué pasa Iris?- preguntó cansado a la vez qué soltaba al otro hombre, ella al oír su tono de voz aburrido infló las mejillas.

-Mooo Zero, eres malo.- se cruzó de brazos.- Ignis estaba preocupado por tí, dice que te marchaste de su lado a pesar de que Noctis dijo que no lo hicieras, nos preocupaste a todos.- se acercó y le agarró del brazo.- Vamos, ya les he mandado un mensaje a los demás, nos esperan en la fuente de chocolate.- y dicho esto se lo llevó a rastras entre la multitud.

_ “Maldita perra, ¿Quién se ha pensado que es ese sucio Nivel-E”  _ pensaba el hombre al verlo alejarse _ “Tenía razón, es peligroso, pero eso solo incrementa aún más su valor”  _ sonrió  _ “Oh, cómo vamos a disfrutar tu y yo, pequeña luna.” _

-¡Maldito seas Kiryuu!- fue lo primero que oyó seguido de un golpe en la cabeza- ¡¿Acaso sabes lo preocupados que estábamos?!- gruñía Gladiolus más que enfadado mientras Zero se agarraba la cabeza.

-¡Por si no lo sabes soy un adulto, y por si fuera poco cazador de vampiros!- gritó este también enfadado.

-¡Pero aquí vas desarmado! ¡Y la gente de esta fiesta no es de fiar, quien sabe lo que podrían hacerte si se enteran qué-!-

-¡¡No me hace falta ningún arma para defenderme!!- _ “Aunque tengo a Dark Moon conmigo” _ \- ¡¡Me enfrentado a cientos de vampiros, he matado a miles de Niveles E, D, C B Y A yo solo y mira, sigo vivo!!- pero en cuanto acabó de gritar se llevó otro golpe, esta vez de Prompto e Iris.- ¡¿Pero se puede saber qué coño os pasa?!-

-Lo que pasa es que ahora nos tienes a nosotros como amigos.- empezó Ignis subiéndose las gafas y aguantándose las ganas de darle él también un buen golpe.

-Eso, eso. No estás solo Zero, ahora formas parte del grupo- explicó Prompto- Y nos apoyamos los unos en los otros y resolvemos los problemas juntos.-

-Somos algo así como una familia- continuó Iris- y tu ya formas parte de la familia. Así que, por favor, no te vayas tu solo por ahí.- Zero apretó los dientes.

-Puede que seas un adulto en edad humana, pero para la edad de los vampiros solo eres un bebé, el más pequeño de todos, incluso Iris es mayor que tú- decía Gladiolus exasperado y furioso, ciertamente le era imposible predecir al peli plata, siempre hacía algo qué descuadraba todos sus planes.- Y si Noctis te dice que no hagas algo, le haces caso, porque él sí sabe cómo funcionan las cosas en estas fiestas y por ahora, solo podemos decirte que son más peligrosas que estar en un campo de batalla.- entrecerró los ojos.-Aquí los vampiros más influyentes juegan con cartas ocultas.-

-Sé perfectamente cómo juegan las sanguijuelas- dijo recordando los movimientos de Kuran.- Pero ellos no son los únicos que pueden jugar sus cartas.- y dicho esto volvió a mirar a la pista con enfado.

-Bueno, esto… ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora con Noctis y Zero?- preguntó Prompto con una expresión bastante preocupada por la creciente tensión.

-¡Yo tengo una idea!- gritó Iris animada, pero entonces….

¡¡BOOOOOOOM!!

_ Con Regis y Noctis… _

Era una pequeña sala repleta de libros y sillones, las cortinas estaban echadas, cosa que impedía la entrada de los rayo de luz lunar, Regis se sentó en uno de esos sillones mientras veía a su hijo dar vueltas nervioso por la sala, una pequeña sonrisa se extendió por sus labios y dijo.

-Si me has traído aquí para verte dar vueltas, bien lo podrías haber hecho en casa, hijo.- esto hizo que el príncipe se detuviera en seco, miró a su padre y se acercó a él.- ¿Y bien? ¿Ya has decidido contarme qué ocurre o vas a seguir comportándote de una forma tan impropia de ti?- Noctis se sentó en el sillón frente a su padre.

-Es Lilieth- dijo de pronto- ha mostrado su verdadero comportamiento.- Regis miró serio a su hijo.- El otro día empezó todo, planea prometerse conmigo para usurpar el trono de Lucis, desea el poder de la corona y del cristal, y la única forma que existe es pasando a ser parte de la familia.- sonrió sin sentir esa sonrisa- Me amenazó con eliminar a Zero si no hacía lo que ella quería y yo…-

-Lo hiciste- concluyó su padre empezado a atar los puntos- por eso el apresurado compromiso con la joven Adamantem, el hematoma del otro día y la ausencia de Kiryuu-san.- miró a su hijo- Pero creo que ahora algo ha cambiado…-

-Así es, intenté apartarlo de mi lado porque no quería que le ocurriera nada, el solo pensar que podía pasarle algo…- apretó las manos- Pero su ausencia después de la pelea fue peor, el no verlo cada día, el no oír su voz, aunque sea solo para insultarme, su desobediencia… su ausencia me hizo pensar. -sonrió- Por eso decidí dejar de comportarme como un maldito cobarde y solucionar el problema a mi manera.- miró a su padre y le dedicó una suave sonrisa sincera.- Tenías razón padre- Regis lo miró con una vaga idea en la cabeza, pero no dijo nada.

-Tenías razón cuando me dijiste sobre el amor. Cuando estoy con él mi corazón se acelera desbocado y se llena de emociones que creía olvidadas, con la sensación de que cada día a su lado voy a descubrir algo nuevo, como cuando era niño e iba con Luna de aventuras.- su mirada se centró en la nada, pero en su mente pasaban cientos de imágenes sobre el peli plata.- Sé perfectamente cómo llamar a estos sentimientos... Amor, me he enamorado de él y sigo sin saber cómo.- suspiró- Ni siquiera sé si él siente lo mismo por mí o si lo nuestro funcionará, pero si hay algo qué tengo muy claro, y es que quiero pasar el resto de mi existencia a su lado.- confesó para mirar a su padre a los ojos.- Por eso te pido, que olvides lo que dije sobre el compromiso con Lilieth.-

-¿Compromiso? ¿De qué hablas hijo?- puso una mueca pensativa antes de decir con una sonrisa.- Me enorgulleces, Noctis, tanto como hijo como mi heredero, no podría pedir alguien mejor que tu.- este sonrió- ¿Y ya te has confesado?- Noctis gimió- ¿Aún no lo has hecho? ¿Y a qué esperas? Hijo, si no lo haces tú, otro podría adelantarte y más estando el solo en la fiesta.-

-No está solo, lo he dejada con Ignis y los demás, así nadie se acercará a él.- dijo con el ceño fruncido ante la idea de ver a Zero con otro vampiro que no fuese él.- Además, aún no he encontrado el momento indicado para decirle lo que siento.-

-Bueno, pues cuando creas que sea el momento dile lo que sientas con el corazón, solo así verá que eres sincero con él.- sonrió Regis- Eso sí, no tardes demasiado que yo quiero conocer a mis nietos.- y dicho esto Noctis se sonrojó.

-¡Padre, eso ha-!-

¡¡BOOOOOOOM!!

La puerta se abrió de golpe y los guardias que acompañaban al rey entraron de golpe, los rodearon en un círculo de defensa y uno de ellos gritó.

-¡¡Majestad, tenemos que sacarlos de aquí!!- Era Cor, jefe de la GR y que había acompañado a Regis y Noctis a la fiesta.

-¡¿Qué ha c¡ocurrido?!- preguntó Regis de pie y empezando a andar por los pasillos con Noctis a su lado y los guardias rodeandolos.

-Aún no lo sabemos del todo cierto, pero según los soldados ha habido una explosión en el salón de baile, no se sabe la causa de esta ni si ha sido provocada o no, así como también se desconoce el autor.- comentaba alerta el soldado.

Nada más oír “salón de baile”, algo dentro de Noctis ardió y sintió la imperiosa necesidad de correr a dicho salón. _ “Zero” _ ese era el único pensamiento en la mente del joven, la seguridad de su peli plata, sin embargo no pudo moverse en la dirección que él deseaba debido al fuerte agarre de su padre en la muñeca derecha, el príncipe lo miró mal.

-No dejes que tus emociones te dominen en momentos como este, Noctis, sino acabarás perdiendo aquello que más aprecia.- dijo su padre.- Piensa fríamente en la mejor forma de ponerlo a salvo. Ahora él está con tus amigos, si vas allí y no está dentro, tus enemigos podrían apresarte y dudo que eso nos sirviera de algo.- 

_ “¡¡Maldición!! ¡¿Por qué diablos no lo traje conmigo?! Podría haberlo ido a buscar cuando dejé a Lilieth en el salón verde.” _ pensaba alterado, pero por mucho que su instinto vampírico le gritara que debía correr en busca del peli plata, sabía que las palabras de su padre eran ciertas.  _ “Chicos, espero que lo hayáis puesto a salvo… Zero no hagas ninguna locura hasta que llegue” _ rogó antes de entrar por uno de los pasadizos secretos del palacio.

_ En el salón, minutos antes… _

Los gritos fue lo primero que se oyó en el salón tras la potente explosión en la mesa de los postres, la onda expansiva de esta hizo qué todas las mesas y personas cercanas al foco cayeran sin gracia ni delicadeza. Los guardias se apresuraron a controlar la situación, pero el pánico había calado fondo en los invitados que, repletos de miedo, golpeaban las puertas y ventanas cerradas con llave en busca de alguna salida.

Zero se sentó en el suelo aturdido, su borrosa visión junto con el fuerte palpitar en su cabeza crearon un fuerte mareo en el joven, el cual trataba de ubicarse. Sus oídos, sordos al caos de la sala, creaban una especie de burbuja a su alrededor, embotando sus sentidos y provocando que el cazador no lograra concentrarse.

Miró a su alrededor, Gladiolus estaba de pie gritando a varios guardias para que empezaran a evacuar a los invitados mientras llevaba a una Iris inconsciente en sus brazos, Ignis no estaba cerca suyo, ni siquiera entraba en su campo de visión y Prompto estaba tratando de calmar a los civiles a la espera de que abrieran las puertas.

Se levantó con cuidado y comprobó el estado de la sala; las llamas incendiaron las cortinas y los manteles, las mesas y sillas caídas y destrozadas, algunas ardiendo y otras simplemente abandonadas, muchos invitados estaban caídos en el suelo, con heridas frescas y sangrantes que creaban distintos patrones psicodélicos en el suelo y los qué no habían resultado heridos o que conservaban fuerzas para mantenerse en pie, gritaban y peleaban contra los guardias o entre ellos con tal de encontrar una salida.

-¡¡ATENCIOÓN!!- sonó el potente vozarrón de Gladiolus, con lo que logró el silencio de toda la sala.- !Deben juntarse en pequeños grupos de 20 y seguid las indicaciones de los soldados, os sacarán por el pasillo correcto, recordad no separaros del grupo, ya que el palacio es como un enorme laberinto para los que no lo conocen, así que no se separen!- y dicho esto todos los invitados empezaron a agruparse rápidamente.

Zero se quedó en la retaguardia, revisando por los rincones del salón y las habitaciones de los alrededores por si había algún rezagado, una vez comprobó la última habitación volvió al salón, ya casi desalojado, cosa que no impidió que las llamas siguieran extendiéndose por los muebles y las paredes, destruyendo todo aquello que fuera inflamable.

Apenas quedaban 2 grupos de 20, Gladiolus había salido con el primer grupo para sacar de allí a su hermana herida, Prompto había salido a mitad de la evacuación con varios niños perdidos en brazos e Ignis saldría ahora con el último grupo; ninguno de los cuatro había podido contactarse con los demás y Zero dudaba que alguno de ellos supiera sobre el estado de los demás, pero por suerte, él había podido ver salir a cada uno de ellos de forma segura, ahora solo faltaba él.

-¿Queda alguien?- preguntó uno de los dos últimos soldados tras ver salir al último grupo.

-No, al menos no queda nadie en las habitaciones de los alrededores.- contestó Zero al ver como el fuego se expandía en dirección al ala oeste, por la puerta por donde Noctis se había marchado hacía ya varias horas  _ “Espero que estés bien” _

-Bien, entonces evacuemos nosotros también, cada vez se hace más difícil respirar.- dijo el soldado y Zero asintió antes de limpiarse la frente con la manga de su traje.

-¡¡AYUDAAA!!- se escuchó un grito desde la puerta oeste de la sala.-¡¡POR FAVOR ALGUIEN, AYUDENME!!- gritaba desesperada esa voz.

-Iré a por ella-contestó Zero antes de quitarse la americana y dársela al hombre- Dile a los soldados que queden que preparen un kit de primeros auxilios.- el vampiro lo miró sin entender, con lo qué Zero resopló cansado.-Escucha, si esa persona no ha podido venir por si sola, significa que, o bien está atrapada bajo algún mueble o tiene alguna herida que le impide escapar.- y fue entonces cuando los ojos del hombre brillaron en comprensión, asintió y salió corriendo.

-¡¡No te quedes mucho rato allí dentro, si no tus pulmones no aguantarán el humo!!- fue lo último que dijo.

Apenas se aseguró de la salida del hombre, corrió en dirección de los gritos, el fuego había invadido los pasillos a través de las moquetas, muebles y cortinas, el humo era incluso más intenso aquí adentro y la dificultad para respirar de Zero se intensificó.

-Cof, cof, ¡¿Dónde estás?!- preguntó entre toses.

-¡¡Aquí por favor, en la segunda puerta a la derecha!!- gritó también entre toses- ¡¡POR FAVOR, EL FUEGO HA EMPEZADO A ENTRAR!!-

Zero corrió a la dirección dicha por la voz un tanto distorsionada y ronca por el humo, la puerta estaba entreabierta y al entrar vio la precaria situación de la joven; esta estaba atrapada bajo varias estanterías que habían caído a causa de la explosión y el fuego, tal y como había dicho ella, ya se alzaba por las cortinas y los libros caídos.

-Tranquila, ya estoy aquí- se acercó y con un poco de esfuerzo logró levantar las dos estanterías, agarró el brazo de la joven y de un fuerte tirón la sacó de allí abajo, antes de volver a soltar los pesados muebles que cayeron al suelo haciendo un ruido sordo.-COF, COF, COF ¿Estás bien?-

-Sí, muchas gracias por sacarme de allí abajo.- contestó y levantó el rostro con una herida en la frente de la cual no dejaba de salir sangre.- ¿Kiryuu?-

-¿Lilieth?- preguntó sorprendido el peli plata- ¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí sola?!- La joven tenía los ojos repletos de lágrimas.

-Yo… estaba esperando a Noctis…- confesó- Ayer nos citamos aquí a las 23:00 pm, él llegó a la hora y hablamos juntos- las lágrimas le brillaron en los ojos- pero se fue corriendo para hablar con su padre y me quedé a esperarlo, pero ya ha pasado más de media hora y estaba por volver a la fiesta cuando… cuando un fuerte ruido hizo temblar el suelo… las estanterías se cayeron encima mío y para cuando traté de correr ya era demasiado tarde… entonces grité al ver el fuego por el pasillo, yo… pensé que ya no iba a… nadie, yo… iba a morir- acabó con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

_ “¡Noctis!” _ pensó asustado el más joven  _ “¡Por favor no me digas qué él está aquí adentro aún!” _ y fue entonces cuando vió el anillo en el dedo anular de la joven, un anillo de oro amarillo con un gran rubí, anillo que no estaba en su dedoo a inicios de esa noche.  _ “¡¡¿QUÉ ES-?!!” _

-Kiryuu, por favor, sálvalo- le rogó Lilieth- me dijo que me amaba, que anunciaríamos nuestro compromiso hoy a las 00:00 am, como una promesa de amor eterno…- lloró aún más fuerte- ¡¡Por favor no quiero que mi futuro marido muera!! COF, COF, COF- se ahogaban los dos.- Si no me crees, mira el anillo, me lo ha dado antes de irse con su padre, snif, snif…- lloró desconsolada entre toses.

Zero por su parte sintió como si un gran cubo de agua helada cayera sobre él, como si sus pulmones no consiguieran oxígeno suficiente (y esta vez no a causa del fuego), una mano de plomo le estrujó el corazón, y más al ver la pose destrozada de la joven, la sinceridad en sus ojos al hablarle… todo. Su pecho dolía, dolía mucho y si lo qué decía ella era cierto, Noctis seguía atrapado en el edificio.

-¿Dónde? ¿Dónde está?- preguntó con voz ronca y rota a causa del humo y del dolor en su pecho por culpa de la noticia.

-Se fue al fondo del pasillo del piso de arriba, una de las dos últimas puertas.- dijo entre sollozos rotos y con el rostro oculto entre las manos. Zero asintió.

-Bien, ¿Tú puedes salir de aquí?- ella asintió-¿Y sabes por dónde ir?- volvió a asentir- Bien, ve afuera, yo iré a buscar a ese estúpido príncipe antes de que sea demasiado tarde.- y dicho esto salió corriendo de la sala.

-Pfff jajajajaja, eres tan estúpido Nivel-E- dijo ella riendo al estar sola- Tienes razón, es demasiado tarde… Demasiado tarde para tí jajajajajaja.-

La sala de baile ahora estaba repleta de humo, uno pesado y oscuro que le dificultaba aún más la vista y respiración, las lámparas de araña habían caído al suelo, pero por suerte las escaleras aún estaba despejadas, corrió hacia ellas y empezó a subirlas de dos en dos.

_ “Mierda Noctis, ¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto? No si la culpa es mía por haberme enamorado de otro estúpido príncipe sangre pura… No puedo culparlo, después de todo él no me había dicho que me amaba, él no me ha llegado a engañar, soy yo quien ha confundido sus acciones amistosas como algo romántico...”  _ pensaba a medida que llegaba al piso de arriba  _ “Pero a pesar de saber eso, el dolor no es menos intenso, solo espero que estés bien, maldito Noctis, como te haya pasado algo te juro que te dispararé.” _

Nada más poner un pie en el piso de arriba, algo más despejado que el de abajo, notó cómo su respiración se tornaba áspera e insuficiente y su visión borrosa; su cabeza daba vueltas, como si estuviera sufriendo una fuerte resaca; sus pulmones y garganta ardían y cada tosido provocaba un agudo dolor en el pecho del joven vampiro.

_ “Mierda, me arde la garganta, justo tenía que ser ahora… Ugggg, maldita sed de sangre y maldita mi condición de Nivel-D por no tener más aguante y encima en casa no hay sangre, se me olvidó pedirle a Sors antes de que se fuera” _ pensó mientras se rascaba la garganta al correr por el pasillo, sacó una cajita de su bolsillo y cogió cuatro pastillas blancas antes de meterselas en la bocay tragarselas sin masticar. _ “Por ahora esto funcionará, al menos hasta que encuentre a ese estúpido príncipe” _

Llegó a la puerta del final del pasillo, una estaba abierta y Zero confirmó con alivio que estaba vacía, con lo cual solo habían dos opciones, podían estar en la puerta de su izquierda encerrados hasta que pasara el juego o también podrían haber salido corriendo en medio de todo el caos y nadie se había dado cuenta de su partida.

-¡¡NOCTIS!! COF, COF, COF, ¡¡NOCTIS, MALDITO O SALES AHORA O TE JURO QUE TE MATARÉ YO MISMO!!- gritó con voz rasposa y ronca a causa del humo, la habitación estaba a oscuras, repleta de humo, como el resto del edificio, suspiró- Al menos ahora estoy seguro de que no estás aquí, menos mal.- se apoyó contra la puerta de espaldas a la sala tratando de aclarar su cabeza y calmar su árdua respiración.

Fue entonces que una mano le cubrió la boca con un pañuelo, el fuerte olor a cloroformo invadió sus sentidos y a pesar de la pesadez y cansancio que empezaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo peleó, se removía inquieto contra ese fuerte cuerpo que lo apresaba contra la puerta, al final logró girarse, pero entre el mareo que llevaba encima, la visión borrosa a causa del humo y el potente somnífero qué le había hecho respirar, solo logró ver una siniestra sonrisa en el rostro del vampiro.

_ “Noctis…”  _ fue su último pensamiento antes de caer inerte en los brazos del hombre.

-Dulces sueños pequeña luna.- dijo con voz melosa aquella sombra.


	22. Deja que tus instintos te guíen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holiiiii, bueno, al fin, he podido encontrar unn ratito para pasarme por aquí
> 
> ¡¡Felicidades!! habéis acertado, el personaje de la última frase es Mr. Sullivan, el que intentó meterle mano a nuestro Zerorin en la fiesta.
> 
> Muchas gracias por los reviews a todos (aunque no pueda contestarlos pk he de volver a los libros (T^T) pero por suerte ya queda poco, en verdad mañana es el último día, wiiiii.
> 
> Bueno, como me recomendó alguien, he sido buena y he hecho este capítulo un pelín más largo, creo que una mil palabras más o así, en fi, espero que os guste el fic y no os desaniméis, pronto volveré a pleno rendimiento.
> 
> Notas finales Importantes!!

-¡Ignis! ¡Ignis! ¡¡IGNIS!!- gritó Noctis mientras corría hacia su compañero, este al oírlo se giró y sus facciones se relajaron al ver al azabache ileso.- ¿Dónde está Zero?- preguntó preocupado- Lo he buscado por todas partes, en la zona de ambulancias, entre los invitados y entre los guardias, pero nadie sabe dónde está.- su preocupación creía al recordar esos momentos en los que todo el mundo negaba haber visto salir a alguien así de la fiesta.

-A lo mejor está con Gladiolus y Prompto ¿Los has buscado?- dijo intentando no alterarse como su amigo, lo cierto es que ahora que el joven lo decía, él tampoco había visto salir a Zero con los grupos de evacuación, y si siguiera allí adentro…  _ “Que el cristal nos proteja de que no sea así.” _ rezó en silencio.

-No, no los he visto a ellos tampoco- bufó exasperado y se llevó las manos a la cabeza- Joder, no debí haberme ido como lo hice.- se criticaba y entonces, una mano se posó en su hombro.

-Hiciste lo que debías, esa conversación era algo que tenías que hacer tú solo, debías pararle los pies a Adamantem antes de que ella cometiera una locura, si te hubieras llevado a Zero contigo, solo serías cómplice de asesinato.- el azabache solo asintió con una pequeña sonrisa al imaginarse la escena de Zero golpeando a Lilieth hasta la muerte.- Anda, vamos a buscar a esos tres, de seguro que Zero está con ellos-

Caminaron entre los numerosos invita, algunos estaban siendo calmados por los agentes de policía, otros eran  atendidos por los médicos y los que habían logrado salir en parte del shock inicial llamaban apresurados a sus choferes pidiendo que vinieran a buscarlos. Finalmente, los vieron, o más bien a Prompto, recargado sobre el lateral de una de las ambulancias, estaba riendo y de fondo, Ignis y Noctis, escucharon otras risas.

-¡Noctis!- gritó feliz el rubio nada más verlo- ¡Estás vivo!-

-¿Dónde está Zero?- pregunto tras soltarse del abrazo del rubio y ver que el peli plata no estaba entre sus amigos.

-Pensamos que estaba con Ignis.- dijo Gladiolus con el ceño fruncido.- Él no salió en los primeros grupos, yo mismo los fui revisando mientras salían para que ningún invitado faltara.-

-Yo tampoco lo vi salir conmigo- dijo Prompto un poco preocupado, el corazón de Noctis empezó a bombear con más fuerza, no podía ser, Zero…  _ “Cálmate, es imposible que siga dentro, no es tan estúpido, él… en qué estoy pensando, es Zero, por supuesto que es posible.” _ se alejó del grupo en dirección al pelotón de soldados que revisaban las heridas de sus compañeros y trataban de organizarse.

-Tch. ¿Quién fue el último soldado en salir?- preguntó con voz autoritaria, la cual exigía una obediencia absoluta.

-Fui yo, alteza.- dijo un joven soldado de mediana estatura y cabello oscuro- Bueno, en realidad no, detrás de mí había otro joven- dijo con voz temblorosa y dubitativa.

-¿Tenía el cabello plateado, piel clara, ojos amatistas y llevaba un traje de gala peculiar?- preguntó Noctis de carrerilla, a lo que el soldado asintió- ¡¿Y por qué diablos no esperaste a que saliera primero?!-

-Y-yo, bueno… l-lo cierto es q-que oímos el grito de socorro de alguien, u-una c-c-chica- al ver al príncipe estrechar la mirada en su dirección siguió explicando- Venía de uno de los pasillos de la zona oeste.- acabó rápido.

_ “¿La zona oeste? Esa zona está prohibida para todos los invi-... Espera, ¡¡Mierda Lilieth!!” _ se giró apresurado a sus compañeros que lo miraban entre preocupados y confusos.

-Prompto quiero que busques a Lilieth y  la traigas aquí- dicho esto el rubio asintió y se marchó sin hacer preguntas, pues si el rostro apático de Noctis no decía nada, la llama ardiente de la ira en sus ojos sí, y para todos, era mejor no hacer preguntas cuando esta se encendía.- Ignis, localiza la posición de Zero a través de su móvil, si no encuentras ninguna señal busca el rastro de uno de los pendientes que le regaló Sors, según le escuché contarle a mi padre tiene un GPS instalado, no me preguntes por qué- y cómo en el caso anterior el castaño se puso en marcha- Gladio, cuando “esa” llegue aquí, quiero que la dejes KO después de escuchar lo que tenga que decir, la esposes, te la lleves a las mazmorras de palacio y la dejes allí hasta que decida contarnos la verdad.- dijo con un tono de voz que prometía la muerte de cualquiera y hacía juego con sus ojos violetas, ya que empezaban a tornarse rojos.

-Solo una pregunta Noct: ¿Por qué crees que ella tiene algo que ver en todo esto?- preguntó curioso, es cierto que sabía el odio que la joven le tenía a Zero por su cercanía con Noctis, pero también por eso, dudaba que se arriesgaría tanto como para evidenciarse a ella misma.

-Tengo un… algo, no sé lo que es, pero sea lo qué sea me está asegurando una y otra vez que ella es la culpable de todo ese ataque y de la desaparición de Zer.- contestó alterado, cada vez que pensaba en el peli plata, algo en su pecho temblaba, normalmente era una sensación que le provocaba un agradable cosquilleo, pero ahora era como si mil dagas se estuvieran clavando continuamente allí.- Ya sabes que debía hablar con ella- el otro asintió.- me la llevé a la zona oeste, le dejé las cosas claras y me fui dejándola sola en una de esas habitaciones… todo el mundo, excepto mi padre y yo, tenían prohibida la entrada en ese sitio, por eso pensé que sería el sitio idóneo para hablar.- Gladiolus asintió comprensivo, pero entonces suspiró desganado.

-Por mucho que me guste la idea, Noct, el único perjudicado sería Zero cuando apareciera.- respondió tranquilo Gladio, aunque por dentro le hacía gracia ver a su amigo en ese estado, era la primera vez en milenios que el azabache se preocupaba por una persona ajena a su pequeño grupo.- Si hacemos eso, Lilieth lo acusaría de alguna bobada pero bien argumentada con mentiras, tú saldrías limpio del asunto porque eres lo que desea poseer y ella no haría público ese encierro en las mazmorras, más bien lo usaría como chantaje.- dijo neutral  _ “Noctis, en serio, tu eres mucho más inteligente que esto, te he visto formar estrategias y jugadas invencibles, el que ahora cometas tantas faltas… “ _ \- Solo podrías hacer eso en caso de que Zero fuera tu alma gemela, tu compañero destinado o lograras probar la trampa de Lilieth.- suspiró- La primera opción ya está descartada, Zero no es de aquí y nunca lo ha sido, por lo tanto, es imposible que la profecía caiga también sobre él , pero lo segundo…-

-La segunda opción es más sólida, si sé cómo jugar con las cartas que ahora tengo en la baraja… lograré que confiese y la encierren una temporada en la prisión de Insomnia.- dijo el azabache con los ojos cerrados _“Es verdad, si actúo de forma imprudente es imposible que logre salvar a Zero, más bien sólo empeoraré las cosas_ ” _respiró hondo_ _“Tengo que sacarle la información a Lilieth como sea”_

_ En otro lugar…   En el mismo instante en que ocurrían los hechos anteriores... _

La oscuridad impedía distinguir ese lugar, solo unos suaves susurros se escuchaban por lo largo y ancho de la habitación, algo se removió inquieto en el suelo y entre gemidos disgustados volvió a la consciencia.

_ “Ugghh ¿Qué ha pasado?” _ se preguntó Zero desorientado, su garganta ardía y sus pulmones le dolían con cada inspiración y expiración; trató de levantar la cabeza pero notó como si un enorme martillo golpeara con fuerza bruta su cerebro una y otra vez, y entonces todo volvió a él, el baile, la bomba, el incendio, los gritos de Lilieth, las escaleras, la habitación vacía, el golpe en la cabeza y esa espeluznante sonrisa en los labios agrietados de aquel hombre.  _ “¡Noctis!”  _  pensó al recordar la ausencia del príncipe en esas salas, y por unos segundos su cuerpo se relajó al pensar que él estaba a salvo. _ “Juro que en cuanto salga de aquí lo mato, por gilipollas al preocuparme.” _ y en su mente iba ideando algún plan de venganza.

Con la cabeza recostada sobre el suelo intentó mover las manos, no pudo, luego trató con los pies, tampoco pudo, pero en ambas acciones había oído un agudo tintineo y fue entonces que reparó en su estado y el porqué de su incapacidad para moverse, estaba esposado en muñecas y tobillos, y si la presión que sentía alrededor de su cuello tan similar a la de sus extremidades significaba algo, pondría la mano  en el fuego que su cuello también había sido apresado por un pesado y frío collar de metal.

La oscuridad nublaba su vista, por lo que no sabía dónde estaba, ni siquiera en qué estado se encontraba, lo único qué tenía claro eran dos cosas, una tenía frío y dos, además de su “inoportuna” situación, es que estaba sangrando por algún lado ¿Cómo lo sabía? Por la sustancia pegajosa y de intenso olor a cobre que se esparcía por debajo de su cabeza y espalda.

_ “Mierda, si al menos supiera dónde estoy…”  _  y justo en esos momentos una puerta al fondo de aquel lugar se abrió y las luces se encendieron de golpe.

Zero cerró los ojos molesto ante la gran cantidad de luz que recibieron sus pupilas, cuando estas se acostumbraron volvió a abrirlos poco a poco y a su alrededor se alzaban unos gruesos barrotes de hierro, a la vez que una fría ráfaga de aire lo recorrió de arriba abajo haciéndolo temblar como una gelatina, miró como pudo a su cuerpo y soltó un resoplido molesto.

_ “Genial, encadenado, enjaulado, herido y desnudo, ¿Algo más?” _ se preguntó sarcástico al ver su cuerpo repleto de moratones y cortes y apenas vestido con su ropa interior. _ “De seguro que las heridas me las hice en el incendio, mientras buscaba a Noctis bajo las mentiras de esa maldita. Je, que estúpido fui al confiar en sus palabras, todos los chupasangre son iguales.” _

-¡¡DESPERTAD MALDITOS INSECTOS!!- se oyó un profundo y rasposo vozarrón, Zero giró su cuerpo, el cual miraba a la pared, y se sorprendió al ver la gran cantidad de jaulas distintas amontonadas unas sobre otras que contenían a otros jóvenes en condiciones similares a él; algunos más o menos heridos, pero todos desnudos y encadenados en jaulas más pequeñas que en la que se encontraba.- ¡¡MAÑANA POR LA MAÑANA NOS IREMOS AL EVENTO PRINCIPAL!!- gritó entre divertido y morboso.

-Tch. Gilipollas.- dijo Zero entre dientes al apartar su mirada, justo antes de notar como una mano agarraba sus cabellos y lo estampaba contra los barrotes-Ugh- se quejó al notar un punzante dolor en su mejilla izquierda.

-¡¡¿QUÉ HAS DICHO MALDITA PUTA NIVEL-E?!!- gritó el mismo hombre, Zero se giró a verlo y a pesar de su mirada aún borrosa lo vió, era un humano, un simple ser humano el que lo tenía agarrado por los cabellos, vestido por completo en ropas negras, corpulento y con barba, de unos 40-50 años, y con una mirada malsana recorría el cuerpo desnudo del peli plata de arriba abajo.-¡¡APRENDE QUE TU LUGAR ES A MIS PIES, Y A PARTIR DE MAÑANA SERÁ ESTAR A LOS PIES DE OTRO!!- se acercó a su oído a la vez que jalaba más de sus cabellos- Tal vez tenga que “enseñarte” cuál es tu lugar de una forma más “práctica”.-

-Je, si mi lugar es a los pies de un humano como tú, entonces el tuyo se encuentra a más de tres metros bajo mis pies y con una buena cantidad de plomo en tu cráneo.- dijo con una sonrisa torcida- Vamos, sácame de esta jaula y pelea contra mi como un verdadero hombre, ah no, espera, que no puedes, después de todo eres un puto cobarde que trabaja en el tráfico de personas y le teme a un simple nivel-e herido y desorientado.- su sonrisa se amplió al ver como el rostro del hombre se iba tornando rojo.- ¿Tienes miedo, niñita?- y eso fue el detonante.

-¡¡¡MALDITO HIJO DE PERRA!!!- gritó furibundo antes de estamparle el rostro contra el suelo frío y duro de la jaula.-¡¡YO TE ENSEÑARÉ A-!!- alzó la mano para volver a golpearlo y los susurros de los otros chicos se hicieron más fuertes, unos miraban con miedo la escena y otros con sorpresa al ver a alguien plantarle cara al hombre.

-Detente, Aron- se oyó otra voz al fondo de la sala, todas las miradas se dirigieron a él y Zero apretó los dientes al ver quién era.

-¡¡MALDITO CERDO OBESO, PERVERTIDO, ESTO NO QUEDARÁ ASÍ!! ¡¡¿ME OYES?!!- gritaba Zero furibundo, y el hombre, el cual tenía antes una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro, ahora lo miraba con un puchero de decepción a la vez que negaba con la cabeza- ¡¡EN CUANTO LOGRE SALIR DE AQUÍ TU SERÁS EL PRIMERO AL QUE LLENARÉ EL CUERPO DE PLOMO, PERO NO ANTES DE CORTARTE LOS HUEVOS, PEDERASTA GILIPOLLAS!!-

-Lamento decirte, Kiryuu-kun, que el joven Noctis no vendrá nunca a rescatarte- dijo como si realmente o sintiera, Zero, por su parte gruñó.

-¡¡¿Y QUIÉN COÑO HA DICHO ALGO SOBRE ÉL?!! ¡¡COMO SI ME HICIERA FALTA, NO SOY UNA PUTA DAMISELA REPIPI COMO LA AMIGUITA TUYA ESA!! ¡¡ DEJA DE COMPORTARTE COMO UN JODIDO EUNUCO COBARDE Y ENFRÉNTATE A MÍ COMO UN PUTO HOMBRE!!-  _ “¡¿Qué coño se han creído estos?! ¡¡Yo no necesito que nadie cuide de mi!!” _ pensaba más que furioso Zero., realmente deseaba tener a Bloody Rose o Dark Moon con él.

-Ahh me temo que no puedo hacer eso, pequeña luna, esas cadenas anulan cualquier poder vampírico, ya sea de un noble, un Nivel C, D o E- señaló con la cabeza las gruesas esposas plateadas del menor.- A un vampiro le quitan su fuerza y sus poderes y a un humano le van robando poco a poco la energía gracias a un antiguo conjuro.- sonrió- Yo de tí me iría acostumbrando a ellas, ya que serán tus únicas compañeras de ahora en adelante.- sorió al ver la mirada furiosa, ese color amatista que prometía una muerte lenta y dolorosa perdía su efecto cuando su dueño estaba encadenado y tras unos gruesos barrotes, suspiró- En fin, déjalos descansar, Aron, mañana será su día especial.- y dicho esto ambos hombres se retiraron dejando de nuevo la habitación a oscuras.

_ “¡Asqueroso cerdo pervertido!” _ pensó con rabia a la vez que intentaba deshacerse de los grilletes, al final desistió y agachó la cabeza cansado, y entonces, cuando su frente ensangrentada tocó el metal notó una suave vibración bastante peculiar, se levantó y miró a donde se suponía qué estaban las esposas, después de todo, con esa impenetrable oscuridad no podía hacer mucho. _ “¿No me digas qué son-?”  _ Se los acercó al pecho e hizo, de nuevo, contacto con su piel  _ “Sí… sí que lo son”  _ y entonces, una insana sonrisa apareció en sus labios antes de que surgiera una excitada risa de su garganta.

_ Con Noctis… _

Las ambulancias se iban retirando poco a poco con los que habían sido más afectados por la explosión, tanto por la bomba en sí, como había sido el caso de Ignis, Prompto, Gladiolus, Iris y Zero, como los que habían recibido el impacto de la pequeña pero potente onda expansiva, como fue el caso de varios invitados.

Gladio y Noctis miraban a Iris, la cual descansaba en una de las camillas, se había hecho una buena herida en la frente por culpa de varios cubiertos que habían saltado por los aires, pero por lo demás, estaba bien.

-¡¡Noct!!- era Prompto- Aquí está.- dijo apartándose del camino para descubrir a la joven vampiresa con su vestido destrozado y quemado por varias partes y sus cabellos despeinados, pero por lo demás, su piel seguía tan blanca y lisa como siempre.

-¡Alteza!- gritó alegre la joven antes de lanzarse a sus brazos.- ¡Cuánto me alegro de que estéis bien!- pero antes de poder siquiera rodearlo, las manos de Noctis la detuvieron y la dejaron a medio metro de su cuerpo, realmente no deseaba tocarla.- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó con el rostro inocente, pero la mirada del azabache seguía fría e impasible.

-¿Dónde está Zero?- Lilieth lo miró extrañada antes de abrir los ojos sorprendida, se alejó de él y llevó sus manos a la boca, preocupada.

-¿No está aquí?- preguntó mirando en todas direcciones.- ¡Oh dios! ¡Tal vez siga dentro, que horror!- y dicho esto se dejó caer al suelo ocultando su rostro entre sus manos.- Él me salvó de las llamas, preguntó por ti e insistió en ir a buscarte porque no te había visto salir del salón, traté de evitar que cometiera tal locura, pero… - se abrazó a si misma y miró al príncipe con los ojos llorosos.- me empujó, me empujó y se marchó corriendo a buscarte, yo- -

-Basta.- dijo Noctis cortandola a media frase.- Deja de fingir, Lilieth, lo único que logras con esto es humillarte más si se puede.- sentenció con voz firme y sin emoción.- Ahora dime dónde está Zero.- ella frunció el ceño.

-No sé de qué me hablas, si él no ha salido es culpa tuya, y solo tuya, después de todo él fue a buscarte.- dijo arrogante, Noctis se reservaba las ganas de golpearla delante de todos, pero la mirada de advertencia de Gladio lo detenía en cada impulso.

-Noctis, tampoco ha aparecido el señor Sullivan.- dijo Ignis apareciendo por la esquina derecha de la ambulancia, y ante ese nombre, Lilieth entrecerró los ojos de forma asesina hacia el castaño.

-¿Es ese hombre gordo y maleducado de la fiesta?- preguntó Prompto con el ceño fruncido, Noctis arqueó una ceja ante esa pregunta, pero aún así asintió.- Lo digo porque durante la fiesta se acercó a Zero con intenciones no muy honestas, creo recordar que le llamó algo de “luna” y si no llegamos a intervenir de seguro nuestro apuesto gatito lo deja sin varios miembros, y eso que iba desarmado, jajaja.- Pero calló al notar la pesada aura de Noctis y ese brillo oscuro en sus ojos.

-Investigaremos los lugares que frecuenta el caballero, sobretodo de noche, tal vez haya logrado salir o se retiró antes para ir a alguno de estos.- comentó Ignis- voy a hacer unas llamadas.- y con el teléfono en mano se alejó unos pasos.

-Bueno su alteza, hoy la fiesta ha sido arruinada pero espero que volvamos a juntarnos pronto- dijo Lilieth levantándose, entre nerviosa y alterada.- Tal vez antes de lo que creamos.- y con eso se fue.

-La tenemos, no sé qué tendrá que ver todo esto con el asunto de Mr. Sullivan, pero él también está metido en la desaparición de Zero.- dijo Noctis con voz calmada- Y tú, luego me contarás qué ocurrió exactamente en la fiesta cuando yo no estaba.- y con esto dicho Prompto tragó duro.

-He localizado a Zero y a Sullivan, Noctis.- dijo Ignis- Sin embargo está bastante lejos.-

-¿Dónde está?- preguntó con los ojos ocultos para todos, pero aún así su aura vampírica se iba extendiendo por el lugar, la temperatura descendía y a todos les era cada vez más difícil respirar.- ¿Donde lo tienen?

-En el almacén 13 de la zona portuaria, pero no por mucho tiempo, hay un camión que los llevará a otro destino, a la “Maison Rouge”.- dijo subiéndose las gafas; todos miraron al príncipe, esperando alguna reacción por su parte, y entonces alzó el rostro sin mostrar ni una pizca de emoción, ni siquiera sus ojos mostraban sentimiento alguno y su aura desapareció por completo, solo había un vacío, como una extraña calma que avecinaba una fuerte tormenta.

-Vamos.- dijo él, se alzó de su asiento y empezó a andar- Gladio tú quédate con tu hermana hasta que despierte y te asegures de que está bien.-

-De eso nada, yo voy con vosotros.- todos se giraron de golpe, allí estaba la pequeña Iris con una sonrisa bastante pilla en el rostro- ¿Adonde vamos por cierto?- preguntó confusa.

-Tú a casa con nuestros padres.- contestó su hermano- Que ya he tenido bastantes sustos por una noche, y no hay más que hablar.- sentenció el primogénito Amicitia ante el puchero enfadado de su hermana, miró a Noctis y asintió.

-Vámonos.- fue su única orden antes de ponerse en marcha en dirección a su vehículo, él iría con Ignis, y Prompto en el coche de Gladio.  _ “Esperame Zero, ya voy para allá.” _

_ Con Zero… _

Las luces habían sido encendidas de nuevo, probablemente no había pasado ni una hora desde que esos hombres habían entrado, los inquietos murmullos provenientes de las jaulas aumentaron de nivel cuando unos quince hombres, vestidos con un mono negro y una careta de payaso, entraron en el almacén y empezaron a cargar las jaulas en unas plataformas móviles para sacarlos por la puerta; el miedo se extendió por la sala, sobretodo al ver cómo esos mismos hombres colocaban una densa capa negra sobre las jaulas justo antes de salir.

_ “¿Qué mierda-?”  _  gruñó Zero antes de volver a sentarse en la jaula, no conseguiría nada alterandose, él ahora debía centrarse en “eso” _ “Solo espero tener tiempo suficiente para completarlo…” _ y cerró los ojos agotado, por una parte sus heridas sus aún no se habían regenerado porque las pastillas no hacían efecto sobre estas, solo retardaban su sed de sangre hasta que las vomitaba y, por otra parte, los grilletes le iban quitando las fuerzas poco a poco.

-¡¡CUIDADO, MALDITOS INÚTILES!!- gritó el mismo humano de antes, Aron, al ver como a dos de esos hombres se les caía una jaula al suelo y el joven en su interior gritaba.- ¡¡ES UNA MERCANCÍA MUY CARA, NI SIQUIERA TRABAJANDO 100 AÑOS LOGRARÍAIS PAGAR SU PRECIO!!- Y tras eso dicho, se retiró a contestar la llamada en su teléfono.

No pasaron ni dos segundos desde que Zero lo perdió de vista, cuando varios pares de fuertes manos lo cargaron sobre la plataforma móvil y lo sacaron de aquel lugar. Lo primero que notó fue el intenso olor a sal y gasolina, y en su ahora más definido campo de visión, distinguió varios contenedores industriales y grúas portuarias, se giró a ver el lugar donde estaba encerrado y gruñó cabreado.

_ “¡Un puto almacén de puerto! ¡¿Cómo coño no he relacionado antes el intenso olor a pescado de dentro del almacén con las fábricas de limpieza de pescado?! Ugghhhh, estar entre tantas sanguijuelas me está tornando un completo inútil.” _ pensó enfadado consigo mismo.

-¡¿Adónde coño vais con él así?!- gritó la voz de Mr Sullivan al verlos- ¡¿Qué acaso no sabéis lo qué es una maldita manta?! ¡¡Tapadlo ahora mismo!!- y tras esas palabras una gruesa lona negra volvió a cubrir la visión de Kiryuu.

_ “Ahora es el momento.”  _ pensó antes de juntar sus manos, pero justo cuando escuchó bajar la persiana del camión, un olor dulzón bastante familiar invadió la cabina  _ “Otra vez con el puto somnífero, malditos fetichistas por llevar gente inconsciente...”  _ se quejó poco antes de volver a dormirse.

La próxima vez que volvió en si, se encontraba aún esposado y dentro de esa odiosa jaula que empezaba a causarle claustrofobia, por suerte ahora no estaba cubierta por la lona negra y gracias a la escasa luz de las bombillas que colgaban del techo, pudo distinguir las paredes de yeso oscuro y el rasposo suelo de cemento, las otras jaulas estaban desperdigadas por el suelo a su alrededor, y ahora tenían todas un número distinto en la parte superior de los barrotes, algunas estaban abiertas y en otras sus inquilinos seguían durmiendo a causa del somnífero, pero sin duda había muchas menos que en el camión y al fondo de la sala solo había una ancha puerta abierta que daba a un largo pasillo oscuro.

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó a la nada en apenas un susurro antes de cerrar los ojos, su mente se aclaraba por segundos y cuando oyó el clinclineo de las cadenas recordó su plan de huida.  _ “Es verdad, no puedo perder tiempo con esto, ya me preocuparé cuando logre salir de aquí.” _ miró más atentamente los distintos objetos que habían en la sala y distinguió en una mesa en la esquina derecha todas sus pertenencias, de entre las cuales destacaba el metal negro de Dark Moon. 

_“Tal vez funcione”_ pensó antes de cerrar los ojos “ _Dark Moon, ven a mí, Dark Moon, responde a la llamada de tu amo…”_  Nada, ni una sola reacción _“ Dark Moon, necesito tu ayuda, si me escuchas responde con tu energía”_ Nada, Zero resopló frustrado ante la falta de respuesta de su arma _“Ni siquiera con todo el entrenamiento de cada noche he logrado nada, debería haberlo suponido, ughhh pues nada, tendremos qué volver al plan original.”_ se tumbó de nuevo en la jaula, cerró los ojos y empezó - * ** _Ambulat in simplicitate noctis tenebris dominatur internus utatur bene potestate-_** susurró- [2*] ** _Telum coniungere tua, et anima mea, et qui sunt et qui erunt et consequi_** \- se detuvo al oír unas fuertes risotadas venir desde el pasillo y fingió seguir durmiendo.

Eran dos hombres musculosos, qué andaban entre risas, se acercaron a la jaula con el número 3048 B, que contenía a un joven de unos 16 años con cabellera roja y piel canela aún inconsciente, y se la llevaron por el pasillo.

-[3*] **_Aperi catenis manus ut eram concludens in carcerem, et pedes meos, vampire hunter omnibus liberat, hoc captionem, o tua, mater metallum, auxilium coniungere cum recens gun anima mea, socium et amicum._ ** \- y continuó con el suave susurro una y otra vez, repitiendo sobretodo- [4*] **_vincire catena aperit meas et pedes._ ** -

Los hombres bajaban con jaulas vacías y subían con otras distintas, el tiempo pasaba y con sus ojos cerrados murmuraba apenas las frases en latín, producto de los hechizos de cazadores y poco a poco notaba como los grilletes en sus extremidades se aflojaban poco a poco, tal vez lo hubiera conseguido si no lo hubieran drogado en el camión, porque a la decimonovena vez de repetir el hechizo, los hombres de siempre entraron en la ahora desierta habitación.

-Este es el último.- comentó uno de ellos- ¡Uau! Debo reconocer que tiene un buen físico, lástima por las magulladuras.-

-Déjalo estar, después de todo eso no será nada en comparación con lo que vivirá después de esta noche.- comentó otra voz un tanto más grave.- Pero ahora entiendo el por qué Mr.S ha querido dejarlo para el final, sacará una buena tajada con este ejemplar, hasta tiene nombre propio y todo.- comentó divertido.- Bueno, vamos allá.-

Y dicho esto lo cubrieron de nuevo con una lona oscura y lo sacaron por el pasillo, Zero abrió los ojos y contaba mentalmente los pasos que daban mientras seguía murmurando el hechizo; se detuvieron de golpe y reconoció el suave Zing de unas puertas de ascensor al abrirse, tras eso subieron un par de plantas y de nuevo por otros pasillo recto hasta girar a la derecha, y entonces se detuvieron de nuevo.

-¿Ha despertado?- preguntó la voz de Aron- Con este es necesario que esté consciente.- dijo antes de levantar un poco la lona y ver los ojos amatistas nublados.- Perfecto, despierto pero bajo los efectos de la droga, así no dará problemas. Sacadlo.-

La jaula volvió a moverse, y Zero pudo escuchar un conjunto de murmullos nerviosos, risas emocionadas y comentarios morbosos sobre los jóvenes anteriores a él, fue entonces que cayó en la cuenta de donde estaba, una subasta.

-¡Y con ustedes el personaje principal de esta noche!- se escuchó la voz distorsionada de un hombre, los focos iluminaron la jaula y a través de la oscura tela, Zero pudo ver las gradas del público, el escenario y la silueta de un hombre a su derecha, por la sombra que proyectaba pudo distinguir un sombrero de copa y un traje similar a los de un maestro de ceremonias.- ¡Les aseguro que este ejemplar les dejará sin aliento, es tan hermoso que hasta las estrellas sienten envidia! ¡Les presento al ser más peculiar y hermoso que jamás hayan visto, su nombre…! ¡¡PEQUEÑA LUNA!!- gritó al retirar la lona de la jaula de un solo tirón.

Los gritos de sorpresa y jadeos de admiración no se hicieron esperar entre los espectadores, Zero pudo ver ahora a sus “posibles compradores” pero sus intenciones de reconocer a alguno fueron frustradas al ver que todos llevaban máscaras muy elaboradas y detalladas, por un momento le recordaron a las típicas máscaras de Venecia del s XVIII.

Los barrotes cayeron de pronto, justo después de qué la parte superior se retirara hacia atrás, los murmullos aumentaron de nivel y Zero miró al interlocutor de reojo, el cual también llevaba una máscara blanca, era alto y delgado, por lo que descartó la posibilidad de que fuera Sullivan y volvió a concentrarse en el hechizo.

-¡¡¿Ven lo que les decía?!! ¡Este hermoso joven tiene la piel tan blanca como la porcelana, sus cabellos plateados son finos y suaves como la seda, posee unos ojos amatistas que nublados por el deseo deben de ser las joyas más atractivas de Eos, pero lo mejor no es eso… no queridos señores, su punto más destacable es…! ¡¡La SANGRE!!- gritó antes de hacerle un corte en el brazo pillando por sorpresa a Zero, el cual tuvo que hacer mil esfuerzos para no atacar a ese maldito vampiro sin antes soltar sus cadenas, el olor a cobre se extendió rápidamente por la habitación y en pocos segundos pudo ver como en las máscaras del público se iluminaban las orbes de rojo. -¡¡Que empiece la subasta!!-

-50.000-

-80.000-

-100.000-

Y así siguieron los gritos con cada vez más aumentos de precio, el corazón del peli plata iba desbocado en su pecho, y más de una vez temió qué estallara en pedazos, esos tipos iban en serio y si no actuaba rápido su vida, tal y como la conocía, podía acabar en apenas unos minutos.

-¡Imaginense llegar a casa del trabajo por la noche, agotados y sedientos, o frustrados con sus clientes, de pronto, oyen un suave ronroneo y unos brazos los abrazan por la espalda, se giran, y este hermoso joven los contempla de forma sumisa y completamente desnudo!- ponía un ejemplo el maestre, para horror de Zero que, furioso y avergonzado por tales palabras, se apresuraba a repetir el hechizo de forma más y más contundente, tratando de debilitar los grilletes para poder escapar.- ¡¡Ambos en la cama, después de una intensa noche de actividad, usted, señor o señora, sedientos de sangre, y él, con solo una mirada les deja espacio en su cuello, muestra su piel de alabastro y hunden sus colmillos en la suave carne de este joven!! ¡¡La sangre bajando por sus gargantas mientras él gime ante el placer que provoca su amo sobre su mente y cuerpo, y entonces, os agradece una vez tras otra vuestra decisión de haberlo comprado esta noche!! ¡¡DIGANME! ¡¿NO SERÍA UNA MARAVILLOS MUÑECA?!- Y tras esas palabras los gritos y precios aumentaron.

Zero cerró los ojos escandalizado por esa imagen de él, el miedo lo recorrió de arriba abajo helando su sangre.  _ “Por favor, solo necesito un poco más de tiempo, por favor, solo eso” _

-¡¡¡10.000.000!!!-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [*] (Camina con entereza en esta noche oscura, domina el poder oscuro de tu interior y usalo para el bien)   
> [2*] (Conecta tu arma y tu alma, haz que ambas sean una y entonces lograrás )  
> [3*] (Abre las cadenas que apresan mis manos y pies, libera al cazador de esta trampa vampírica, oh tú, metal madre, ayudame a conectar mi alma con mi reciente arma, mi compañera y mi aliada.)  
> [4*] (Libera las cadenas que apresan mis manos y pies)
> 
> Y con esto... nos leemos, besitos!!


	23. ¡Ayuda, balas y tormenta de sentimientos! ¿Esto acabará bien?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaaa de nuevo, perdón por la tardanza, lo cierto es qué tenia este capítulo listo desde el jueves, y pensaba subirlo ayer... pero coincidió con la entrega de notas y me deprimí, ya que a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos y horas de estudio me han quedado dos. (TToTT)  
> VIDAA CRUEEEL!! Por eso no lo subí, pero también fue tiempo de reflexión y no voy a desanimarme más, he suspendido, sí, pero puedo recuperar, por eso todos mis esfuerzos están puestos ahora en los estudios.  
> Solo me paso por aquí como una brisa de verano para dejarles este pequeño cap, y para asegurar que la historia sigue.  
> Bueno, espero que disfruten de este capítulo tanto como los anteriores.  
> (Anotaciones abajo)

-¡¡10.000.000!! ¡Ahora y en efectivo!- gritó una voz desde el centro de la sala, los murmullos se apagaron de golpe y un tercer foco iluminó a dicho comprador, llevaba un traje negro y por culpa de su máscara sólo se veían los ojos rojos y su cabello rojizo-violeta.

_ “Por favor, no, no, solo unos minutos más, solo eso” _ pensó mientras seguía murmurando el hechizo con desesperación y medio fingía estar aún drogado, porque en verdad se encontraba mal, pero no por eso desistiría, y entonces, entre sus numerosos ruegos a alguien que desconocía, notó una extraña y poderosa energía, esta era oscura, como un pozo de poder concentrado sin usar desde hacía mucho tiempo, segura, tranquila y mortal.

**_“Mi joven cazador, he oído tus ruegos e intenciones sinceras que me han despertado de un profundo sueño, siento en tí la esencia de mi creadora y por eso te pertenezco, déjame ayudarte en este árduo momento y perdona mi ausencia hasta hoy”_ ** dijo una voz suave y femenina, fresca como una brisa en verano y peligrosa como el filo de una katana  **_“Haz el juramento, solo así te perteneceré totalmente”_ ** fue como si el tiempo se detuviera por unos instantes y solo estuvieran él y una espiral uniforme de color negro

_ “¿Juramento? ¿De qué hablas?”  _ preguntó Zero confuso  _ “¿Quién eres?” _ y escuchó la suave y breve risa de la joven.

**_“Eres tal y como me cuenta “ella”, tan inocente bajo esa carcasa dura… realmente dan ganas de protegerte, pero si realmente quieres mi fidelidad eterna, deberás demostrarme que vale la pena servirte, cazador de vampiros Kiryuu Zero, pero eso será más adelante, ahora debemos salir de aquí. Haz el juramento que cada cazador hace con su arma el primer día en que se conocen, hazlo y te liberaré de aquí.”_ ** Zero abrió los ojos al comprender de quién era esa voz y energía.

_ “Ego,Kiryuu Zer-” _

**_“No, hazlo en nuestra lengua madre, la lengua de la magia”_ **

_ “ _ [5*] _ Ic, Kiryuu Zero, permetcim aüghter sed quino lesd faquiramh seghj nülle oh iedam sue, prek set, naom illë spectre deos nao, Dark Moon”  _ y con estas palabras notó como esa oscura energía perteneciente a su nueva arma y compañera recorría sus venas quemando cualquier rastro de miedo de su ser, abrió los ojos y sonrió de forma imperceptible al oír como los grilletes chirriaban por la presión que ejercía DM. -Dark Moon, ven a mí- dijo con voz firme.

-¡Vaya, menuda oferta!- gritó aún impactado, pero no por eso menos emocionado ante tal cifra- ¡10.000.000 a la de 1, 2, tre-!- 

¡¡¡¡¡BOOOOM!!!!!

Una gran explosión de energía se produjo en el lugar donde se encontraba el joven peli plata, los gritos no se hicieron esperar entre los miembros del público y las estampidas se produjeron casi simultáneamente, el maestre cayó de espaldas y se agarraba la cabeza con fuerza para amortiguar el dolor del golpe que se había llevado.

-Déjame decirte una cosa, vampiro, yo no soy un puto objeto que se venda por una miserable cantidad de dinero- el maestre miró al centro de la humareda, así como muchos otros vampiros que habían en la sala y vieron una brillante luz de color blanco puro surgir desde el suelo, esta formaba un extraño círculo con diversas runas estampadas a su alrededor, y en el centro de este se encontraba Zero, de pie y con la cabeza bien alta miraba a su alrededor con desprecio y asco; los grilletes se encontraban en el suelo hechos un montón de metal semi-líquido; y en la mano derecha del joven desnudo, una pistola negra, de la cual surgían extrañas cintas vaporosas e indefinidas qué rodeaban el brazo del joven hasta el codo.- Y ahora pagaréis muy caro el error de confundirme con un puto esclavo.-

Y dicho esto disparó al pecho de uno de los vampiros que habían transportado su jaula hasta el escenario, este cayó al instante, pero su cuerpo no se desintegró, por un momento pensó que había fallado, pero entonces.

-¡¡Will!!- gritó su compañero- ¡¡Lo has matado hijo de puta!!- Zero esquivó el disparo con una suave inclinación de su cabeza a la vez que hacía su propio tiro impactando entre ceja y ceja de ese otro hombre, pero al igual que el otro, tampoco desapareció en cenizas.

_ “¿Qué diablos?”  _ miró a Dark Moon desorientado, y en su cabeza escuchó la suave risa de esta  _ “¿Por qué diablos no desaparecen?” _

**_“Ay pequeño cazador, yo no soy Bloody, ella es la encargada de deshacerse de la basura de la forma más rápida y limpia que existe, pero yo no, a mí me gusta el dolor, y mis disparos provocan una muerte lenta y dolorosa, incluso cuando el disparo es certero en un órgano vital y la muerte es inmediata, el camino hasta el más allá está plagado de pesadillas para todos aquellos que mueran por mis balas. Que por cierto, debes comprarme.”_** dijo con su infantil voz  de forma fría y seria.

_ “Ya tienes balas, o si no, ¿Con qué diablos crees que estoy disparando?” _

**_“Estas no son mis balas, y si las usas en Bloody no me extraña nada que no se haya dignado a hablar contigo aún, cada pistola es diferente y por ello sus balas también, podemos usar estas con esencia anti-vampiro, pero no tendrán el mismo efecto que nuestras balas destinadas”_ ** explicaba mientras Zero disparaba a todo vampiro que se moviese, importándole muy poco si era alguien del público o del personal, solo quería acabar con todos ellos de una vez por todas.  **_“Si vas a hacerte cargo de mí, quiero mis balas, si no me volveré tan muda como Bloody, pero a diferencia suya yo te perseguiré en tus pesadillas cada noche hasta que me las compres.”_ **

_ “Vale, vale, te las compraré, pero ahora concéntrate en esto, por dios, nos jugamos el pellejo.” _ replicó el peli plata.

**_“Exagerado, si esto es como un paseo para tí, estoy viendo ahora mismo en tu memoria como has acabado tú solito con más de un centenar de vampiros Nivel-E sin hacerte ni un rasguño, pero está bien. Por cierto, ese tipo seboso de la fiesta está aquí, en la parte superior de aquella pared, mirándonos desde una ventana tintada de negro, puedo notar su energía sangre pura desde aquí.”_ ** respondió con voz grave, al parecer no era de muchas bromas.

_ “Perfecto, hay una bala que tiene su nombre desde el primer momento en que lo vi, ¿Hay algún otro sangre pura más?” _ rezó para que no fuera así, y por una vez su suerte fue entregada al oír.

**_“No, solo está él y el tipo que apostó todo ese dinero por ti, pero se fue en cuanto hbo la explosión, por cierto, ¿En serio pensabas hacer todo lo que ese hombre dijera? Debería haber ofrecido al menos otros 10.000.000 más para un seguro de vida propio.”_ **

_ “Cállate” _ contestó con un gruñido un poco molesto pero sin apartar la vista de sus numerosos objetivos, pensaba matarlos a todos esa misma noche.

-¡¿QUIÉN O QUÉ ERES TÚ?!!- preguntó el presentador, aún tirado en el suelo, Zero se giró y lo miró con sus ojos fríos y mortíferos antes de contestar.

-Mi nombre es Kiryuu Zero, cazador de vampiros.- sonrió de lado al ver la palidez del hombre con su título.- Vuestro error ha sido creer que era un simple Nivel-D, pero gracias a eso ahora puedo mataros a todos. [6*] **_Ignis mortem_**.- y entre los asientos se produjo una explosión de fuego azul. _“Mierda, el mareo aún no se me ha pasado”_ pensó al notar como su cabeza daba vueltas y su visión se tornaba borrosa.

-¡¡¡ZERO!!!- se oyó un gritó muy familiar para el peli plata, se giró en dirección a la pared del fondo y justo en ese momento el maestre aprovechó su distracción para agarrarlo e inyectarle una jeringa en el cuello.

-¡¿Pero qué haces?!- fue lo único que pudo pronunciar antes de caer desmayado en los brazos del vampiro, y fue justo en ese momento en que el joven acabó en sus brazos, que las puertas se abrieron, y por ellas aparecieron Gladiolus, Ignis, Prompto y Noctis.

Este último se sorprendió al ver la gran cantidad de cuerpos por el suelo y los asientos, pero cuando alzó la mirada al escenario y vio a su peli plata en los brazos de ese vampiro, herido y desnudo, dejó salir un profundo gruñido de sus labios, sus ojos se tornaron rojos con matices negros debido a la gran furia que sentía, sus uñas se convirtieron en garras y sus colmillos se alargaron, listos para atacar y arrancarle el cuello a cualquiera.

Su aura se incrementaba a medida que avanzaba hacia ese escenario, la temperatura descendió drásticamente a la vez que todos los presentes notaban como el aire abandonaba sus pulmones y la sensación de una mano apretaba con fuerza su garganta; subió los escalones poco a poco y estrechó sus ojos al ver como la sangre del cazador caía por su brazo y sien, pero no pudo avanzar más de dos pasos cuando fue apuntado por una pistola negra, la misma que segundos antes sostenía Zero.

-N-n-no s-se m-mue-mueva- dijo con pavor un joven humano que hacía de barrera entre Noctis y los otros dos vampiros.- D-dispararé, lo juro.- Noctis lo miró desafiante y aumentó su aura alrededor del joven, este se llevó una mano al cuello ante la sensación de ahogo, pero no por ello bajó el arma, el azabache dio un paso adelante.- Se lo advertí.- y disparó.

Click, click, click… no funcionaba, el arma tenía balas pero estas no salían, el joven miró atemorizado el arma y luego al vampiro frente a él, Noctis alzó una ceja y siguió andando, pasó al lado del ser humano y con una sencilla mirada directa a sus ojos, lo dejó inconsciente.

-Entregamelo- dijo con voz firme, el maestre temblaba como gelatina por la imponente presencia del vampiro, pero no huyó, sabía qué si se movía un solo milímetro moriría.-Ahora- este alzó sus temblorosos brazos con el cuerpo inerte del peli plata que Noctis se apresuró a recoger y justo cuando lo tuvo asegurado hizo que el otro cayera inconsciente al suelo.

_ “Ya te tengo, ya te tengo” _ pensaba una y otra vez mientras lo apretaba contra su pecho, bajó del escenario apresurado y se acercó a los otros que ya tenían controlada la situación, Prompto al ver a su amigo con Zero en brazos asintió y se marcharon de la escena.

-Los miembros de la Guardia Real llegarán en breve.- comentó, pero el príncipe no contestó.- ¿Cómo está?- preguntó sin atreverse a mirar al príncipe.

-Prompto, recoge las cosas de Zero, no puede haber ni una sola pista que delate su estancia aquí, y también esa pistola negra del escenario, tengo la sensación de que ese arma le pertenece a Zero.- chasqueó la lengua y el rubio solo asintió antes de salir corriendo.- Mierda, las llaves.-

-Yo conduzco, alteza.- respondió Ignis a su lado- No hay forma de que os deje conducir en ese estado.- y dicho esto ambos hombres entraron en el coche.

_ En el palacio… habitación de Noctis… varias horas después... _

Zero se encontraba tumbado en el lado derecho de la inmensa cama de Noctis, iba vestido con una camisa blanca de manga larga perteneciente al príncipe y estaba tapado por las suaves sábanas de seda de color negro.

Noctis lo miraba desde un sillón situado en el lado derecho de la cama, contemplaba las vendas del peli plata, según Ignis no despertaría hasta mañana a causa de los somníferos y humo del incendio y su cuerpo está agotado por el uso de hechizos en ese estado, por suerte las heridas apenas son cortes superficiales; sus ojos se van cerrando poco a poco, ahora que su peli plata está a salvo, puede descansar.

**Flash Back**

_ Las puertas de los aposentos del príncipe se abrieron tras un contundente golpe, el azabache entró con paso firme y acelerado hasta su cama, donde depositó con sumo cuidado al peli plata, aún inconsciente y apenas cubierto por la chaqueta del ojiazul. _

_ -¿Cómo está?- preguntó preocupado al doctor que había traído Ignis, el cual revisaba minuciosamente a Zero, comprobando su estado de salud y asegurándose de que no tuviera ninguna herida grave. _

_ -No se preocupe, alteza- fue lo primero que contestó- El joven solo está dormido, pero su vida no corre ningún peligro.- se apartó de Zero y miró a Noctis- Su inconsciencia se debe principalmente a la gran inhalación de humo en el incendio, el estrés al que su cuerpo estuvo sometido en aquel lugar y a la droga que le inyectaron no hará mucho.- apuntó varias cosas en sus papeles- En cuanto a las heridas, es raro que no se hayan curado ya, pero no se preocupe, la mayoría son cortes superficiales, el único que me tenía un poco preocupado era el golpe en la cabeza, pero por suerte no ha afectado ninguna parte del cerebro, cuando despierte solo notará un gran dolor de cabeza.- _

_ -¿Y cuándo va a despertar?-  _

_ -Si todo va bien, mañana por la mañana debería despertar.- acabó de apuntar y miró serio al príncipe- Alteza, creo que lo mejor sería llevarlo a otra sala, para que usted también pueda descansar, se le ve agotado y- _

_ -¡No! Nadie se lo llevará a otro lugar, yo me ocuparé de él.- dijo mirando al médico con los ojos rojos e incrementando su aura, cosa que hacía temblar al doctor. _

_ -C-como usted ordene, señor, en ese caso, tome.- le tendió un frasco con un líquido ámbar en él- Es la medicina que debe tomar el joven Kiryuu en cuanto despierte, su laringe y tráquea han resultado bastante dañadas por el humo, y si no se trata con cuidado, puede llegar a convertirse en un grave problema respiratorio con el tiempo- carraspeó incómodo- el joven Kiryuu es vampiro creado y eso comporta que sus genes regenerativos no sean tan potentes como los de los vampiros nacidos, por ello es mejor prevenir en temas delicados como sus órganos.- guardó sus cosas y caminó hacia la puerta- Recuerde, una cucharada nada más despertar y cada dos horas después de esta primera, si en tres días ve que las toses no cesan o se vuelven peores, venga a verme, ah, y que el primer día no haga demasiados esfuerzos.- y dicho esto se marchó. _

_ Noctis miró a Zero desnudo y tumbado en la cama, su piel estaba pálida y con diversos moretones esparcidos por su cuerpo, las vendas cubrían las pocas heridas que tenía y fue entonces que notó como sus manos se cerraban fuerte en forma de puños, cogió el bote del medicamento que estaba sobre la cama y lo dejó en su mesita. _

_ Cogió de su armario una camiseta blanca de manga larga y se la colocó a Zero con cuidado, esta le venía grande, su delgada figura apenas rellenaba la tela, sus manos apenas se asomaban por los puños de la camisa y esta le llegaba hasta sus muslos, como un pequeño vestido. Noctis miró sonrojado la imagen, ciertamente siempre imaginó que el joven y feroz cazador se vería como un pequeño ángel inocente al dormir, pero el verlo era algo totalmente distinto y por dentro se debatía entre si hacerle o no una foto para quedársela de recuerdo, como un momento único en la vida. _

_ “No, no sin antes tener su permiso.” pensó al sentarse en un acolchado sillón de cuero negro. “Me alegro de que estés bien, Zero” _

**Fin Flash Back**

-Mmmm-un suave murmullo escapó de sus labios y poco a poco las orbes amatistas de Zero se abrieron, se sentó sobresaltado en la cama y miró a su alrededor de forma precipitada, lo último que recordaba era la voz de Noctis gritando su nombre y el agudo dolor de una aguja clavarse en su cuello; esperaba encontrarse en otro sótano o jaula, pero en su lugar estaba en una habitación amplia y familiar, sus heridas estaban vendadas y no dolían, y cuando giró su mirada vió a Noctis sentado en el sillón.- Noctis…- dijo con voz rasposa.

El mencionado abrió los ojos de golpe y por un momento creyó que la voz de Zero fue un sueño, al menos hasta que lo vio sentado en su cama, se alzó precipitado y le cogió de las manos.

-Zero ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Quieres que llame a Ignis? ¿A un médico? ¿Quieres hablar de lo ocurrido?- Zero sonrió ante la preocupación del azabache, pero su sonrisa se esfumó al recordar cierta escena en la fiesta de esa noche.

-Noctis- lo frenó el peli plata- ¿No deberías estar con tu prometida?- soltó el bombazo sin anestesia y el príncipe se quedó sin palabras al oír.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas Zero?-

-Vi el anillo en el dedo anular de Lilieth, llevaba esculpido el escudo de la casa Caelum en la joya.- dijo el joven con voz ausente.- No tienes que explicármelo si no quieres, pero por favor, deja de preocuparte por mí y ve con tu futura esposa.- Al ver la sincera confusión en los ojos del príncipe dijo- Tienes dos minutos para explicarme qué coño está pasando, si me mientes, estás muerto y si me ocultas algo, estás muerto.- amenazó con su voz de cazador, pero por dentro sentía sus fuerzas desvanecerse, y mostrar su herido corazón era lo último que quería mostrarle a Noctis, no después de lo de “él”.

-¿De qué anillo hablas Zero?-  preguntó confuso- Lo único que hay entre Lilieth y yo es una gran brecha repleta de amenazas.-

-Ella misma me lo mostró- lo miró a los ojos y Noctis se quedó sin palabras al ver esas amatistas tan repletas de emociones e inseguridades por primera vez en su vida- No hace falta que pongas excusas si no quieres contármelo, pero al menos no me mientas, no te preocupes por mi cuando ya tienes a otra persona para tú futuro.- las lágrimas empezaban a acudir a sus ojos, pero Zero se negaba a dejarlas caer, no se mostraría débil ante él, no importa cuanto lo amase.

-¿Zero qué te ocurre? ¿De dónde has sacado esas ideas?- preguntaba el azabache, intentó tocarle el brazo, pero este se retiró de forma brusca.

-¡DIME QUÉ COÑO PASA NOCTIS!- gritó ya enfadado por las evasivas del azabache- ¡Estoy harto de que me mantengas a la sombra de todo lo que está pasando! ¡Te he visto, a tí y los demás susurrar cosas entre vosotros y dirigirme miradas preocupadas o tristes! ¡¿Qué mierda está pasando con todos vosotros?!- Noctis no contestó, nunca pensó que Zero se daría cuenta de sus movimientos ni de los demás.-Je, ya veo, pues si no quieres contarme lo me marcho, estoy harto de jugar a la vida perfecta, su alteza.- dijo con asco y burla.

Se arrastró hasta el borde de la cama, colocó ambos pies en el suelo y se alzó de un impulso, pero no contó con que le fallarían las fuerzas, ya que nada más ponerse en pie sus piernas cayeron y su cabeza dio vueltas, esperó con los ojos cerrados por un fuerte impacto, pero de nuevo, y como muchas veces antes que esta, los fuertes brazos del príncipe rodearon su cintura.

-¡¿Pero se puede saber qué te pasa por la cabeza?! ¡Estás convaleciente, idiota!- gritó.

-¡Lo que me pasa tiene nombre y apellido, y justo ahora me esta tocando! ¡¿Me vas a decir de una puta vez qué pasa o me he de creer las palabras de Lilieth?!- gruñó de nuevo Zero mirando el suelo, avergonzado por ser débil frente a un vampiro, frente a Noctis.

-Zero- dijo Noctis tras un momento de silencio-Zero mirame- este negó y el príncipe suspiró, se sentó a su lado en el suelo, agarró la barbilla de Zero y la alzó con el índice, pero pese a eso, el joven seguía con su vista fija al suelo.- Zero por favor, escúchame, no sé que te ha enseñado Lilieth, pero yo no le he dado nada- suspiró otra vez- es cierto que en la fiesta fui a hablar con ella, pero fue para decirle que te dejara en paz.- esto llamó la atención del más pequeño y Noctis resopló ante la terquedad del más joven.

-Lilieth llegó hace unos días con su madre, y tras un paseo a solas por el jardín me “propuso” un trato, casarme con ella a cambio de todos los aliados de la familia Adamantem, pero a cambio de eso, amenazó con matarte si no me alejaba de ti y como prueba de este alejamiento debía declarar mi propuesta de matrimonio en la fiesta de esta noche.- Zero escuchaba atento, pero su mirada seguía clavada en el suelo de la habitación.- Decidí no aceptar el trato y pararle los pies, por eso fui a hablar con ella, para dejarle claro que no hiciera nada contra tí, no para darle un estúpido anillo.- sonrió al ver como el peli plata se encontraba con sus ojos, a pesar de mirarle con desconfianza.

-O sea, que no me lo has contado por…-

-No quería que estuvieras implicado en este estúpido juego suyo.- Zero frunció el ceño enfadado.

-Vamos que no confiabas en que pudiera defenderme solo- sentenció el peli plata- ¡Eres un maldito imbécil, pretencioso y arrogante! ¡No supongas cosas que no sabes, y menos si me implican a mí, tú y yo no somos nada, no sabes nada de mi! ¡¡Puedo luchar mis batallas yo solo, es más, siempre las he luchado yo solo!! ¡¡No tenías derecho ha-!!-

-¡Tienes razón!- gritó Noctis enfadado- ¡He cometido un grave error al no decirte qué pasaba y lo que ella planeaba! ¡Pero-!- apretó los dientes y colocó sus manos sobre los hombros del menor y lo atrajo hacia su pecho- ¡Pero ahora hay una diferencia y es que no estás solo!- Ante estas palabras el cazador se quedó callado- ¡No estás solo, maldita sea! ¡¿Sabes lo preocupado qué estaba cuando salí de allí y no te encontré?! No tienes ni idea del miedo qué sentí cuando me dijeron que te habías quedado allí adentro para ayudar a Lilieth, podrías haberla dejado morir…- entonces calló y lo soltó antes de llevar uno de sus brazos por debajo de las rodillas de Zero y otro por detrás de sus hombros para alzarlo al estilo nupcial.

-¡¡Oye!! ¡¿Pero se puede saber qué haces?! ¡Suéltame, no soy una chica, maldito vampiro!- gritaba Zero mientras se movía en un intento de que el azabache lo soltara, sin embargo, solo consiguió que Noctis afianzara su agarre hasta depositarlo de nuevo en la cama de forma suave, Zero dejó de pelear y miró al otro, este tenía el rostro apático, pero en sus ojos pudo ver la preocupación y sintió el peso de la culpa, sin saber por qué.-Noctis...- este lo miró y Zero apartó la mirada- Entonces… tú y Lilieth…-

\- Yo no la amo y  nunca la amaré.- contestó alegrando al peli plata, a pesar de que no lo demostró.- No cuando ya tengo a otra persona ocupando mi corazón.- Y ante esas últimas palabras, sintió como su anterior optimismo y esperanza se iba por el desagüe.  _ “Él ya ama a alguien...” _

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó el peli plata en voz baja cuando Noctis se levantó de la cama para irse, este lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa y dijo.

-Al baño, ¿No querrás que duerma vestido, no?- Zero se sonrojó, Noctis rió y besó la frente del más bajo de forma inconsciente- Enseguida vuelvo.-

_ “¿Es esto real?” _ se preguntó al oír la ducha encenderse  _ “Espera, ¿Acaba de darme un beso en la frente? ¡¿A mí?!” _ el sonrojo se intensificó aún más y Zero apostaría lo que fuera a que no habría ni una sola zona de su rostro que no estuviera roja. _ “De seguro que solo ha sido un beso amistoso o fraternal, después de todo, él ya ama a alguien.”  _ pensó deprimido.

-ero… Zero- el nombrado salió de sus pensamientos para encontrarse con Noctis de pie a su lado, iba vestido únicamente con unos pantalones de chándal negros, dejando así su tonificado pecho al aire, se sonrojó y tuvo qué hacer un esfuerzo por no gruñir ante la pequeña sonrisa burlona del otro.- Échate para allá- y sin preguntas hizo lo que le dijo, pero en cuanto vio como Noctis se metía en la cama con él apretó los dientes.

-¿Qué haces?- Noctis alzó una ceja, y tras acomodarse en el lado derecho de la cama contestó.

-Este es mi cuarto, por si no lo has notado, y son las tantas de la mañana, ¿Que otra cosa voy a hacer si no irme a dormir? Ha sido una noche larga y cansada, además, la cama es grande, cabrían tres personas más, además de nosotros.- dijo mientras Zero se alejaba hasta colocarse en la esquina izquierda de esta, a centímetros del borde. -¿Qué haces? Anda, acércate, no muerdo.-

-Prefiero no arriesgarme, después de todo podrías meterme mano debajo de las sábanas, así que mantengo una pequeña distancia de seguridad.- se burló el peli plata intentando picar al príncipe para que este se molestara y lo dejara en paz.

-Si no te acercas por ti mismo, lo haré yo y te aseguro que haré mucho más que meterte mano, puede que te espose en la cama y te haga mío sin tu consentimiento.- amenazó en serio, después de lo de esa noche, no quería tener lejos a Zero.- Tienes tres segundos para ponerte en el centro de la cama, 1… 2...3... - y tras nombrar el número 3, Zero se colocó en el centro- Así me gusta- contestó situándose a su lado, con apenas unos centímetros de distancia entre ambos cuerpos.

_ “Demasiado cerca, demasiado cerca” _ pensaba Zero mientras miraba a Noctis, ambos estaban tumbados de lado, mirándose cara a cara; Noctis alzó su brazo derecho y con el dorso de su mano acarició la mejilla del peli plata, el cual cerró los ojos y disfrutó del contacto  _ “Tan cálido…” _ pensó al sentir el suave calor procedente de la mano del príncipe.

-Me alegro de que estés bien- confesó Noctis haciendo que Zero abriera los ojos para mirarle.- Solo había pasado tanto miedo una vez en mi vida, hace tanto tiempo que ya casi ni me acordaba… y ahora no quiero volver a sentirlo.- Lo abrazó con fuerza, con miedo a que en cualquier momento pudiera desaparecer.- Sentí miedo cuando Ignis descubrió la clase de lugar al que te habían llevado, y ese miedo pasó a ser ira cuando te vi en los brazos de aquel vampiro, cubierto de sangre y con una pistola negra en tu mano derecha. El corazón se me detuvo por un instante al pensar que podrían haberte asesinado.- Zero estaba callado, casi quedándose dormido al sentir la calidez del cuerpo ajeno y su profunda voz.- Cuando llegamos al edificio no dudé en córrer a la sala de actos, dispuesto a matar a todos los espectadores y colaboradores de ese horroroso espectáculo… pero te me adelantaste.-

-¿Acaso pensabas que estaría indefenso?- preguntó algo cansado el más joven- Soy el mejor cazador de mi generación, un puñado de sanguijuelas no son nada para mí.- se separó del abrazo y sonrió de lado, intentando permanecer despierto.

-Ya, y más si vas armado- Noctis alzó sus cejas- Te dije muy claro qué no quería que fueras armado a la fiesta, incluso les dije a Ignis y a los otros que guardaran a Bloody Rose- suspiró y Zero gruñó- Pero supongo que, por esta vez, debo dar gracias a que hayas ignorado mis órdenes, si no, no sé qué hubiera sido de ti.-

-Me hubiera liberado de otra forma, imaginación no me falta- contestó burlón, cosa que no le hizo mucha gracia al príncipe, el cual apretó su abrazo.

-Debo reconocer que te veías condenadamente sexy con esa fría mirada y la pistola en mano.-

-¿Me viste? ¿Cuando?- Preguntó ahora más despierto y Noctis le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa de superioridad.

-En la limusina, mientras volvíamos a palacio Ignis me pasó una tablet con la grabación de las cámaras de seguridad.- Zero se sonrojó.- Lástima que estuvieras desnudo.- dijo con rabia.

-¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Acaso no soy guapo?- preguntó medio en broma, medio en serio, preocupado.

-Eres hermoso y esos vampiros no merecen contemplar tu belleza, ni siquiera una fotografía tuya, sentí ganas de arrancarles los ojos a todos, a pesar de que estuvieran muertos, s-  _ “Solo yo puedo verte así” _ añadió en su mente, a pesar de que casi se le escapa.

Zero apartó la mirada sonrojado, amaba ese lado oscuro de Noctis tanto como amaba su “yo” liberal e indisciplinado, en realidad amaba por completo al príncipe, todos sus pros y sus contras, a pesar de no conocer mucho sobre él, pero eso era lo mejor, deseaba conocerlo, conocer su pasado, sus miedos, sueños, alegrías e incertidumbres… deseaba saberlo todo del otro, incluso si solo podía conocerlo como amigo.

_ “Creo que ha llegado la hora de enfrentarse al destino, ya no puedo retrasarlo más…” _ pensó triste.

-Noctis- este lo salió de sus pensamientos, Zero vio cómo la mirada azul brillante del joven Caelum se suavizó al verlo a los ojos a la vez que una pequeña sonrisa se abría paso en sus labios, su corazón tembló al verlo  _ “Después de esto Noctis ya no me querrá a su lado, después de saber lo que siento por él me…” _ tragó duro  _ “No ahora que tiene a alguien más… pero aún así…” _

-¡Yo-! -agarró los sábanas con fuerza y respiró profundamente- Hace mucho tiempo me juré a mí mismo no volver a sentir nada, pero ahora, por tu culpa, mi corazón bombea con tanta fuerza en mi pecho que siempre pienso que se me va a salir del cuerpo, consigues que me enfade con mucha facilidad y que muestre facetas que nunca antes han llegado a ver nadie, por tu culpa mi vida se ha vuelto del revés, ahora solo puedo pensar en tí, cada vez que no estoy a tu lado me pregunto ¿Qué hará? o ¿Cómo estará? ¡Has invadido mi mente, idiota!- se mordió el labio inferior para retener las lágrimas- Siempre actúas tan cercano, tan bueno conmigo, que por un momento llegué a pensar que tal vez era posible… que tal vez tú sintieras lo mismo, pero ahora- su voz se cortó- pero ahora sé que no es verdad… porque ya tienes a alguien que ocupa tu corazón...-

-Zero, escucha- el joven sin palabras ante esa confesión, quería decir algo pero no sabía qué o cómo, pero el cazador lo detuvo al alzar su rostro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Te amo- se cubrió el rostro para que el príncipe no lo viera- Te amo, te amo Noctis, y ya sé que es muy tarde para decirlo, pero realmente te amo, por eso me duele qué estemos tan cerca, sobretodo sabiendo que tu jamás engañarás a la persona que amas, pero yo… tenía que decirlo, sé que ahora te he puesto en un aprieto, pero… de veras que te amo- 

_ “Ya está, ya lo sabe” _ cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando la negativa reacción del azabache, pero tras unos minutos de no ocurrir nada, abrió los ojos con pequeñas lágrimas cayendo por sus esquinas y dijo. 

-Por favor Noctis, di algo, lo que sea, grita lo asqueroso que soy, golpéame si quieres, pero por fa…- no pudo seguir porque unos labios ajenos se posaron sobre los suyos en un suave y cariñoso beso.- ¿Noctis? Pero tú no…-

-Yo amo a otra persona- sonrió al ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de Zero tras ese beso, acunó sus mejillas y le apartó unos mechones de sus ojos.- Una persona cabezota y terca como ella sola, gruñón y con unas ansias de asesinar vampiros demasiado grandes para su pequeño cuerpo.- se inclinó hasta quedar a apenas unos centímetros de los labios de Kiryuu- Una persona que me enamoró con su fuerte e indomable carácter, su insubordinación y mal genio, pero que por debajo de esas capas es alguien suave, cariñoso y amable. Alguien que me enamoró con esos mechones bañados por la luna y más suaves que la seda; con sus brillantes ojos me petrifica y apostaría mi vida a que son más valiosos que las propias amatistas y todo el oro del mundo; y con unos labios suaves y rosados que me provocan unas inmensas ganas de morderlos y tornarlos rojos con mis besos- sonrió cuando sus labios rozaron los de Zero- Ese alguien, eres tú, Zero.- 

Acunó el rostro de Zero con sus manos y lo alzó unos milímetros para enredar sus labios en un amoroso y superficial beso que, poco a poco pasó a convertirse en uno más profundo, sus labios bailaban sobre los del otro, y cuando la lengua del azabache lamió el labio inferior de Zero para pedir entrada, el joven no se lo negó, sus lenguas se encontraron y se enzarzaron en una pelea que, desde un principio había sido ganada por Noctis, exploraron cada rincón de la cavidad del otro con amor y ternura, y a regañadientes tuvieron que separarse cuando el aire empezó a faltar en sus pulmones.

Noctis contempló con orgullo y amor el rostro de Zero, el cual tenía el rostro rojo y los ojos cerrados, sus labios ahora con un tinte rosado más oscuro empezaban a hincharse por el beso y de ellos entraban y salían profundas respiraciones en busca de aire; la mano del peli plata estaba sobre la suya y cuando abrió los ojos para mirarlo, le dedicó la sonrisa más brillante y hermosa que el joven Caelum había visto nunca.

-Te amo, Zero- y dicho esto volvieron a unir sus labios en otro fogoso beso pero corto beso.

Zero lloró de alegría al saber que esa persona tan especial para Noctis era él, no podía creerlo, podría morir en ese mismo instante y lo haría con una gran sonrisa de felicidad, sentía su corazón golpear continuamente sus costillas y por momentos pensaba que estallaría.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Noctis preocupado y con su mano derecha en la mejilla de Zero, este asentía vigorosamente antes de que su mano se posara sobre la del príncipe, respiró profundamente para calmarse y dijo..

-Sí, si, oh dios Noctis, te amo, te amo tanto.- aún estando tumbado lo abrazó, sus brazos rodearon el cuello del azabache y Zero enterró su rostro en su clavícula mientras seguía llorando y susurrando “Te amo” contra su piel.- Si muriera ahora mismo, sería la persona más feliz del mundo.- Notó los fuertes brazos del príncipe abrazarlo por la cintura y sus labios en su cuello, justo encima de su tatuaje.

-Ni se te ocurra, ahora que te tengo entre mis brazos, no pienso dejarte marchar nunca de mi lado.- susurró posesivo sobre la suave carne del peli plata, cosa que le provocó un agradable cosquilleo.- Ahora eres mío, Zero, solo mío, mi amigo, mi amante, mi prometido y mi futuro marido… mi Zero.- besó justo en el centro del tatuaje con amor antes de buscar de nuevo el rostro de Zero, el cual dejó su escondite en el cuello de Noctis.- Eres mi vida, lo único que me mantiene en este mundo y en todo el universo.- y tras esas palabras volvieron a compartir un amoroso beso, luchando de nuevo con sus lenguas por el dominio, el cual volvió a ganar Noctis.

-Mío, mi Noctis, solo mío.- susurró Zero al acabar el beso, con sus labios separados por centímetros y con sus frentes juntas.- Yo soy tuyo y tú eres mío.-  dijo con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Solo tuyo- afirmó el príncipe. Iban a besarse de nuevo cuando el peli plata se apartó de golpe y empezó a toser, se sentó en la cama y se tapó la boca con ambas manos, su garganta le ardía con tan solo respirar y por un momento pensó que era la sed de sangre, pero a diferencia de otras veces, esta tos no iba acompañada por el incesante dolor de pecho y por cada respiración sentía que necesitaba más aire, se ahogaba. Noctis se sentó a su lado de golpe y le acarició la espalda de forma suave, tratando de calmarlo.

-Tranquilo, respira profundamente y centrate en tu respiración, inspira, expira, inspira, expira, eso es.- Zero siguió las indicaciones de Noctis hasta que logró volver a respirar con, más o menos, normalidad.- Espero que ahora entiendas mejor los peligros que conlleva quedarse dentro de un edificio en llamas, toma, bébete esto.- dijo tendiendole un pequeño vaso con el líquido ambarino- No lo mires así, no es veneno, sino un medicamento.-

-Eso son sinónimos.- contestó Zero, pero al ver que Noctis no se echaba para atrás lo cogió- ¿Para qué es?-

-La inhalación de humo te ha dejado maltrecha la laringe y la tráquea, y con este medicamento evitaremos que se convierta en un futuro problema respiratorio, Zero no muerde, deja de poner cara de homicidio y bebelo de un trago.- el susodicho frunció el ceño- O lo haces tú o lo hago yo a mi manera.- y tras esas palabras, el joven no tardó en tomárselo de golpe.

-Puaj, está asqueroso ¿Cómo me puedes decir qué no es veneno?- dijo con cara de asco, cosa que provocó la risa del azabache qué se encargó de limpiar el tapón con un pañuelo de papel y cerrar el botecito de la medicina.- Ugh, es la primera y la última vez que me tomo esa cosa.-prometió.

-Ya veremos- contestó Noctis antes de besarlo de nuevo y atraerlo hacia él; Noctis se tumbó de espaldas y colocó a Zero en su pecho, rodeó con su brazo izquierdo la cintura de Zero y con su mano derecha acariciaba sus cabellos.- Me alegro de que a partir de ahora, todas las noches vayan a ser así.-

-¿Ha? ¿Estás loco o es que tienes un deseo de muerte?- comentó Zero con su cabeza apoyada en el pectoral izquierdo del príncipe y con su brazo izquierdo rodeando su cintura-  No sé cómo se lo tomará tu padre, pero te aseguro que Sors no será muy indulgente.- 

-Mañana mismo hablaremos con mi padre, y en cuanto llegue Sors le pediré permiso para poder cortejarte correctamente, pienso hacer esto bien, qué todo el mundo se entere de nuestra relación es el segundo paso, Zero, no voy a apresurar las cosas.- sonrió al notar como el peli plata le daba un codazo- el primero era confesarme y que tú me correspondieras, así que ya está hecho.- otro codazo por parte de Zero, y a sus oídos llegó un suave murmullo parecido a “Idiota” qué le hizo sonreír un poco más.

-¿Oya? Y supongo que besarnos como locos y dormir juntos en una misma cama no es apresurar las cosas ¿No?- preguntó divertido y Noctis también sonrió.

-No si la cosa no llega a mayores, y no voy a hacer nada más hasta que tu no me des permiso.- le alzó el rostro- Haría cualquier cosa que me pidieras.- Zero sonrió.

-¿Cualquier cosa? ¿Incluso si te pidiera que le dijeras a mi maestro Yagari sobre nosotros?-

-Lo haré en cuanto lo encontremos y me lo presentes.- Zero resopló divertido.

-Te haría puré antes de poder decir “Por el Cristal”.-

-Me da igual, si es una persona importante para tí quiero su aprobación en nuestra relación, y si no lo aprueba, haré hasta la imposible por hacerle cambiar de parecer.- contestó confiado impresionando a Zero, el cual ocultó su rostro sonrojado en el pecho de Noctis.

-Idiota…- _ “Pero ahora es mi idiota” _ pensó con una sonrisa- Eres tan diferente a ‘él’... has podido abrir mi corazón de nuevo, Noctis.- murmuró sin darse cuenta, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que el príncipe lo oyera, la mano de Noctis cepillaba sus hebras lo adormecía y el calor de su cuerpo le calmaba, por primera vez en muchos meses se sintió seguro, una seguridad muy distinta a la que sintió al lado de Kuran, y por primera vez en su vida, decidió aferrarse y envolverse con ella.- Te amo, Noct- fue lo último que susurró antes de regresar al mundo de los sueños.

-Yo también te amo, mi amor.- dijo antes de depositar un suave beso en su suave cabello plateado y recostarse en la almohada listo para unirse a su amado en el sueño. _ “No sé quién eres, “Él”, pero jamás te perdonaré haberle hecho daño a mi ángel.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [*5] (Yo, Kiryuu Zero, juro ante tí portarte como compañera y unir nuestras almas como una sola, por eso, permíteme usar tu poder, Dark Moon)  
> [*6] (Fuego mortal)  
> ¡¡Al fin conseguimos una reacción por parte de Dark Moon!! ¡¿Habla?! Sí, ¡¿Bloody Rose también habla?! No se sabe, ya veremos...  
> ¡¡¡¡Y tachaaaaannnnn!!!! La tan esperada confesión hizo su aparición.  
> Jejeje, hasta rima y todo, bueno, pues chic@s os amo mucho y nos vemos en el próximo cap  
> Besitos


	24. Iluminando el camino… un hilo del que tirar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueeeeenaass, lamento mucho no haber actualizado antes, pero últimamente mi vida ha dado un gran revés, y entre que soluciono mis problemas y encauzo este nuevo giro, no sé si podré actualizar tan rápido, por eso siento mucho no llevar un ritmo más seguido de updates.  
> En fin, aunque sé que este cap no compensa mi retraso, espero que os guste.

_ “La luna llena iluminaba los terrenos de la Academia desde lo más alto del firmamento, el murmullo del viento se oía a través de los árboles del bosque y el suave ulular de los búhos anunciaba el despertar de las criaturas nocturnas. _

_ El relinchar de una hermosa yegua blanca, acompañaba la melodía mientras paseaba libre entre los árboles y arbustos, se dirigía directa y sin prisas a un rincón exacto del hermoso paraje, pasó por zonas repletas de zarzas, grandes ancestros de troncos gruesos y espeso follaje, y también por escarpados y estrechos caminos entre rocas altas y erosionadas, dándoles un aspecto liso, pero que, si alguien las tocaba, se darían cuenta de los pequeños pinchos afilados; los pequeños y medianos guardianes del bosque le dejaban paso al reconocer al animal, y con la cabeza bien alta, llegó a su destino. _

_ Era un pequeño claro envuelto en altos árboles verdes, en flor o con algún que otro fruto, y entre estos, un hermoso y enorme cerezo en flor, se alzaba orgulloso, a los pies de este había un estanque natural, producto de las lluvias y el agua que escurría de las rocas que creaba un suave arrullo, dormitando a las criaturas que allí habitaban. _

_ -¿Otra vez te has escapado del establo, Lily?- preguntó una voz desde lo alto del cerezo y la yegua resopló- Te entiendo, ese lugar es agobiante.- y tras esas palabras el dueño de dicha voz, bajó del árbol. _

_ Sus ropas consistían en unas bambas blancas, unos pantalones de chándal negros y una sudadera gris de manga larga, su cabello plateado estaba despeinado y sus ojos amatistas mostraban diversión al ver al animal, se acercó hasta ella con paso firme y le acarició el hocico con cariño. _

_ -¿Sabes qué Lily? Ayer casi llego a acostarme con él, nos besamos varias veces con amor y noté sus manos acariciando mi cuello y pecho, me tumbó en la cama en medio de los besos, pero justo cuando iba a quitarle la camisa me detuvo.- narraba el joven con su cabeza escondida en el cuello del animal.- Me dijo que no lo haría conmigo hasta que todo acabara, no hasta que Yuuki estuviera a salvo.- El caballo resopló. _

_ -Sí, ella otra vez, no sé de qué peligro habla Kuran, pero que tiene que ver ella en nuestros momentos de “amor”, no lo entiendo.- dijo frustrado- No la odio ni nada, es más, no pienso dejar que nada malo le pase, después de todo es mi hermanita, pero… no puedo evitar sentirme celoso de ella, de la atención de Kaname sobre ella.- se apartó de su compañera y se sentó en el borde del estanque, su reflejo mostraba la preocupación e incertidumbre del peli plata- Dime Lily ¿De verdad Kaname me ama? Yo sí lo amo, pero tengo miedo de que él no lo haga.- negó con la cabeza y volteó a mirarla con una pequeña sonrisa temblorosa.- No me hagas caso, de seguro que son cosas mías. Solo estoy nervioso, después de todo él es mi primer novio.- y tras estas palabras se volvió a mirar el reflejo de la luna en el centro del estanque mientras Lily se agachaba para comer hierba. _

_ En el dormitorio de la Luna… Habitación de Kaname… _

_ Los rayos de luna apenas lograban entrar por las grandes cristales del dormitorio, en él habían dos personas, una pequeña y delicada figura estaba sentada en el mullido y lujoso diván de terciopelo rojo, sus cortos cabellos castaños caían lacios por su rostro, ocultando parte de este, llevaba un uniforme negro con distintos detalles blancos y un lazo rojo en el cuello, el uniforme de la Academia y en su brazo derecho colgaba una cinta blanca con el escudo de una rosa roja geométrica, el distintivo de los perfectos. _

_ Frente a ella, otra persona, esta alta y regia, la observaba en silencio, su cabello castaño y húmedo goteaba de cuando en cuando, y sus ojos borgoñas no se apartaban de la joven, iba vestido con unos pantalones de color crema y una camisa negra, y su rostro denotaba ternura y cariño. _

_ -Kaname-sama- dijo una femenina e infantil voz en apenas un susurro- Yo… le he pedido de hablar conmigo porque quiero decirle algo…- la joven jugaba a entrelazar sus dedos con tal de no mirarle a la cara, pues sabía que si lo miraba, su determinación podría caer en picado.- Me gusta, me gusta mucho.- confesó de golpe. _

_ -Desde aquel día en que me salvó le he estado muy agradecida y siempre le he tenido mucho cariño, pero a medida que iba creciendo me di cuenta de que ese cariño se convertía en algo más profundo, más bonito… no sé como explicarlo, solo sé que cuando estoy con usted, mi corazón late con mucha fuerza y yo… yo… quiero estar siempre con usted, Kaname-sama, no me importa si es un vampiro, yo lo quiero y dudo que mis sentimientos cambien… por eso, por eso…- se mordió el labio, cerró sus ojos y apretó sus manos en puños, se confesó y ahora solo rogaba al cielo porque su Kaname-sama le correspondiera. _

_ -Yuuki- dijo con voz de seda, la joven levantó poco a poco su rostro, y con algo de miedo se encontró  con la mirada de su enamoramiento, este la miraba con cariño y ¿Esperanza? No lo sabía, pero esa emoción en los ojos de Kaname-sama siempre había sido dirigida a ella, solo a ella, y eso era algo qué siempre la había hecho sentir especial. _

_ La mano del vampiro se posó sobre los cabellos de la más joven y los acarició con suavidad, queriendo recordar el tacto para siempre, poco a poco, esa mano fue bajando hasta posarse en su mejilla derecha, la acarició con el pulgar y atrajo el rostro de Yuuki hasta sus labios, conectándolos con los de la menor. _

_ -Kaname-sama…- susurró incrédula ante la acción del mayor, el cual solo le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. _

_ -Me halagas con tus sentimientos Yuuki, pero por ahora no podemos estar juntos- la joven esperanzada, sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas al escuchar las palabras del sangre pura- No llores, yo también te amo Yuuki, eres mi mayor tesoro, pero hasta que no solucione unos problemas, no podemos estar juntos, no quiero ponerte en peligro por culpa de estos. ¿Entiendes?- ella asintió y le dedicó una sonrisa. _

_ -¿Entonces no podemos vernos hasta que acabes lo que tengas que hacer?- preguntó inocente, de verdad ansiaba la compañía del mayor, pero su corazón, ahora en calma y feliz, entendía los sentimientos de preocupación y protección del vampiro, después de todo ahora sería su…- ¿Kaname-sama?- este la miró y a ella se le profundizó el sonrojo- ¿Ahora somos… somos novios?- _

_ -Solo sí tu quieres- contestó y a Yuuki le apareció una enorme sonrisa en el rostro mientras asentía vigorosamente.- En cuanto a lo de vernos… puedes venir aquí, conmigo siempre que quieras, pero avísame antes de venir, no quiero qué te pongas en peligro.- ella asintió- Y otra cosa… no le digas a nadie sobre nosotros, ni siquiera a Zero.- _

_ -¿Por qué?- preguntó confusa, pues deseaba decirle a su padre y a Zero qué ella estaba saliendo ahora con su Kaname-sama. _

_ -Porque Zero puede atacarte si se entera de que estás con un vampiro, o puede venir a mi y atacarme, entonces no importa cuanto trate de defenderlo, lo juzgarán por atacar a un sangre pura, y eso conlleva la muerte.- sentenció Kuran- ¿Quieres verlo muerto?- _

_ -¡No! No, Zero es como mi hermano, no podría soportar verlo herido, está bien, lo mantendré en secreto, por el bien de Zero.- dijo decidida.- Al menos hasta que me diga que puedo hacer pública nuestra relación.- Kaname sonrió complacido. _

_ -Pronto, mi princesa, muy pronto estaremos juntos- se inclinó hacia ella- y entonces nadie podrá separarnos.- y tras esas palabras volvió a capturar los labios de la menor en un profundo y demandante beso.” _

-me-ni… aname-nisa… ¡Kaname-onii sama!- gritó Yuuki ante la ausencia mental de su hermano, se encontraba en el despacho del mayor de los Kuran mientras miraba a su hermano absorto en unos papeles, sin embargo su mirada estaba fija en algún punto sin especificar, como si no los leyera.-¡¡KANAME-NII!!- gritó.

Este se sorprendió al oír la potente voz de su hermana y salió de sus pensamientos, miró a su alrededor y recordó donde estaba, en su despacho con unos papeles del Consejo en las manos, suspiró y se llevó las manos a la sien.

-Perdona Yuuki, ¿Qué decías?- dijo con tono amable a su hermana y esposa. Esta se sentó en uno de los sillones repartidos por el cuarto, su largo cabello estaba recogido en una trenza y en su rostro se pintaba un infantil puchero de preocupación, la mirada del mayor se paseo por su cuerpo, pero se detuvo en el bultito qué conformaba el estómago de la vampiresa.

-Decía que los análisis han ido bien, nuestro pequeño está sano y fuerte, justo como su papá- dijo orgullosa mientras se acariciaba el estómago, pero entonces su mirada se opacó- Kaname, ¿Sabes algo sobre el paradero de Zero?- preguntó, a lo qué el mayor suspiró cansado.

-No, todavía no he encontrado nada sobre Kiryuu, pero no te preocupes, no voy a cesar la búsqueda.- se levantó del escritorio y se colocó a su lado, llevó su mano derecha al vientre de ella y la besó en la mejilla.- ¿Te sigue molestando el lazo?-

-No. Y eso es lo que me preocupa, no he vuelto a notar nada desde aquel día y me preocupa que haya podido pasarle algo.- confesó triste y Kaname la volvió a besar.

-No te preocupes, lo encontraré, ahora solo debe importarte tu salud y la del bebé, no Kiryuu, él sabe cuidarse solo.- ella solo asintió y se recostó sobre su hermano.

_ “Te encontraré cueste lo que cueste, Zero” _

_ En otro lugar… 00:24 am _

-Hasta que decide volver, shishou.- dijo un joven de cabellera castaña ceniza y ojos avellana al oír la puerta cerrarse.- ¿Ha averiguado algo nuevo?-

-Nada- contestó Yagari dejando su escopeta al lado del sofá y sentándose en este.- Y eso es lo más raro de todo, nadie desaparece sin dejar ni una sola pista o aura que seguir.-

-Vaya con el vampirito, si que nos está dando problemas, agh- se revolvió su ya despeinados cabellos y se sentó al lado de Yagari.- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué hacemos ahora? Nuestra licencia termina dentro de dos días y no hemos encontrado nada sobre Zero.- miró al techo pensativo- Dentro de unos pocos meses cumplirá un año de su desaparición y será entonces cuando archiven el caso, dándolo por muerto.- sentenció para rabia suya.

Yagari permanecía en silencio, se negaba a aceptar la pérdida de otro de sus alumnos, la muerte de Ichiru había sido un golpe duro y ahora, con la desaparición de Zero…  _ “Estúpido alumno ¿Dónde mierda te has metido?” _

-Ne, Shishou, Cross te dijo donde se perdió la pista de Zero ¿no?- dijo Kaito sin mucho ánimo.

-Sí, en la entrada de la ciudad, pero te recuerdo qué muchos ya han registrado toda esa zona incluyendo el bosque.-

-Mmm- asintió el castaño- pero según los informes sólo han registrado el bosque de la zona Este de la ciudad, ya qué pensaron que era la forma más rápida de huida- se sentó recto- Sin embargo, la zona Oeste sigue sin ser explorada.- lo miró y sonrió de lado.

-Entonces ya sabes cuales son nuestros planes para mañana.- se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina.- ve a prepararte, yo voy a hacer la cena.- y dicho esto cada uno se fue a hacer una tarea distinta.

_ A la noche siguiente… 21:02 am… _

El bosque exteriorizaba una imagen sombría y tenebrosa en comparación con el ambiente vivo y luminoso de la pequeña población, Yagari iba vestido con su vestimenta de cazador y la escopeta lista para ser usada, a su lado, Kaito, también vestido para la caza con unos tejanos resistentes, una camisa gris bajo un chaleco de cuero negro y una gabardina del mismo color y en sus caderas dos revólveres de color plata brillaban bajo la luz de las farolas.

-Me extraña que el director Cross no haya puesto pegas en venir al bosque tan tarde.- comentó el más joven.- Sobretodo sabiendo el aprecio que te tiene.-

-No sabe que estamos aquí.- dijo encendiendo un cigarrillo y dándole una larga calada.- Vamos.- Y dicho esto ambos entraron al bosque Oeste de la ciudad.

El camino, si es qué se le podía llamar así, estaba completamente descuidado, por no decir abandonado, las hierbas altas habían cubierto todo el suelo y la naturaleza había convertido ese paraje en algo parecido a una selva.

-Parece que nadie ha pasado por aquí en meses o más.- dijo Takamiya mientras miraba con atención los alrededores, su cuerpo estaba en tensión y sus afilados ojos no perdían detalle de todo aquello que les rodeaba, entre los arbustos vio algo y se acercó a investigar.

-Mejor para nosotros, si Zero pasó por aquí y no ha venido nadie más, encontraremos pistas rápidamente.-

-Ya puede quitar el condicional, Shishou.- Yagari miró a su ex-pupilo y se acercó a su posición- Mire- señaló unas ramas rotas del arbusto y las apartó, bajo estas las huellas de unas bambas eran notables, ya qué habían sido protegidas de los temporales gracias al denso follaje.- Y por allí hay más.- dijo señalando el camino.

-Bien hecho, chico.- Yagari le palmeó la espalda y se puso de pie para seguir esas huellas, con Kaito en sus talones.

Estas se difuminaban en las zonas más despejadas y volvían a hacerse más notables cuando los árboles cubrían el camino con sus copas. A apenas unos pasos más allá las huellas se multiplicaban y varios casquetes plateados de balas se encontraban medio enterrados en el suelo u ocultos bajo las hojas.

-Aquí tuvo problemas, se encontró con algunos Niveles-E- confirmó Kaito al notar como el par de huellas, había aumentado hasta seis pares de huellas, esta vez, con dirección ascendente- Se dirigió a la cima con ellos detrás.-

Siguieron las huellas, imaginando la escena entre Zero y los vampiros y los posibles finales en cómo pudo acabar la pelea. Una vez en la cima, en el pequeño terraplén se encontraron con una escena impactante, los restos de cenizas estaban esparcidos por el suelo, así como las prendas que esos Niveles-E llevaban y el precipicio coronaba el paisaje como una muestra más de la muerte que se había vivido en ese improvisado campo de batalla.

-¿Usted cree que sobrevivió?- preguntó Kaito preocupado.

-Fíjate en el suelo, chico, y sabrás el resultado de la pelea.- encendió un nuevo cigarrillo- Zero los derrotó, ahora hay que averiguar a dónde fue.- se acercó a la roca saliente, y allí, atrapada bajo varias piedras gruesas, estaba la chaqueta negra del peli plata, sin embargo, no había ningún rastro de ceniza por los alrededores.  _ “¿Y si cayó? Habría logrado salir” _ se acercó al borde de este y miró al fondo  _ “Esto sí que es extraño, esta montaña no debe medir más de 60 u 80 metros de altura, sin embargo es imposible ver el fondo del precipicio” _ apoyó una mano sobre una de las rocas al filo del terraplén y una fuerte descarga de energía subió por su brazo.  _ “¿Qué mierda? ¿Magia?” _

-Sensei ¿Ha encontrado alguna otra pista?- preguntó Kaito- ¿Esa no es la chaqueta de Zero?- dijo al ver la prenda en la mano de su maestro.

-Hm, cayó por el precipicio.- sentenció el azabache dando una larga calada al cigarrillo- Pero está vivo.- Kaito miró del precipicio a su maestro con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Cómo está tan seguro? Debe de haber una buena caída hasta el suelo, dudo que incluso un vampiro no se haga daño, y eso sin contar las rocas salientes que pueden haber en el fondo del barranco o los salientes de las paredes.- entrecerró los ojos y Yagari se encogió de hombros.

-Conozco bien la terquedad de Zero y su inquebrantable espíritu de supervivencia, una caída no lo mataría, además ¿No sientes algo extraño en este sitio? Cierra los ojos y usa tus sentidos.- 

El joven castaño miró extrañado a su maestro, pero hizo lo que le instruyó, al cerrar los ojos oyó con más claridad el canto de las aves nocturnas, el viento pasando entre las hojas, los pasos de los roedores del campo en busca de alimento… pero había algo más, como un murmullo incesante y anómalo en el ambiente, algo que no cuadraba con ese paraje natural, una sensación que se le hacía familiar pero no lograba concretar.

-Magia- susurró sorprendido cuando descubrió de qué se trataba, miró a su maestro y este solo asintió.- ¿Pero cómo-? ¿De dónde-?- miró al precipicio, el murmullo era más potente cuanto más se acercaba- Viene de allí abajo.- concluyó.

-¿No crees que es extraño? Es una magia tan sutil que no la notas a menos que estés lo suficientemente cerca y buscando algo concreto.- expulsó el humo cancerígeno.- Quien la colocó trataba de esconder algo, y ese algo está allí abajo con Zero.-

-Entonces definitivamente está muerto, y si no, lo estará dentro de poco.- concluyó con el rostro apático, pero por dentro se retorcía de rabia al saber el destino de su “hermano”.

-Te equivocas- esto llamó la atención del castaño- Mira aquí-

-¡Eso es-! ¡¿Pero cómo-?!- allí, entre los dedos índice y pulgar habia uno de los aretes de Zero, más concretamente, su piedra amatista, la cual brillaba con luz propia. -¿Y qué hacemos? ¿Bajamos?- preguntó por pura cordialidad, pero su interior le gritaba qué dejara de perder el tiempo y bajase en busca del peli plata, aquel qué consideraba como un hermano pequeño.- Creo qué podemos bajar por allí- dijo encaminándose a lo qué parecía un camino semi-oculto por las rocas, pero el fuerte agarre de Yagari lo detuvo.

-Calma Kaito, siente bien la energía que procede de allí abajo. Es antigua y ofensiva, podría ser una trampa, algo muy peligroso si no vamos con cuidado, ya que ni siquiera sabemos qué clase de magia es esta, ni para qué la colocaron.-

-¿Entonces qué hacemos, Shishou? Zero podría estar en peligro ahora mismo.- dijo intentando soltarse del agarre de su maestro.

-Buscaremos información en la Asociación, investigaremos este lugar y el tipo de magia que desprende, en la biblioteca debe de haber algún libro que explique algo sobre esta energía tan pura.- dijo con voz decidida y sin apartar los ojos del barranco- Y cuando sepamos de qué va todo esto, volveremos y bajaremos en busca del tonto ese.- soltó el brazo de Kaito y dio media vuelta con la chaqueta aún en sus manos.- Vámonos-

_ “Espero que estés bien, Zero, porque te juro que como te haya pasado algo o hayas muerto, yo mismo te reviviré y te volveré a matar.” _ gruñó con pesadez en su mente, pero a pesar de esas amenazantes palabras, sabía que sería incapaz de hacerlo.

_ En la Asociación de Cazadores…  al día siguiente… 18:23 pm _

Un antiguo y enorme edificio de piedra, se alzaba imponente en el centro de aquella ciudad, rodeado por sus murallas de 5 metros, también de piedra, se extendían calle arriba y abajo impidiendo la vista de su interior, solo había una gran puerta de hierro forjado, duro e impenetrable a menos que les fuera otorgada la entrada, pero por las noches permanecía abierta para facilitar las entradas y salidas de los cazadores. En su interior el camino qué rodeaba al edificio estaba empedrado, y justo antes de llegar a la gran puerta principal se alzaba un arco de piedra con una antigua inscripción en un idioma ya olvidado, pero que sin duda se había transmitido por los cazadores a las nuevas generaciones, “Un corazón noble es capaz de derrotar a más de cien vampiros oscuros”.

El sol de media tarde entraba a través de los antiguos ventanales del edificio, el eco de las pisadas era lo único que rompía el silencio del lugar, y con paso decidido se detuvieron frente a unas grandes puertas dobles de hierro negro forjado.

Toc, toc, toc.

-Adelante- dijo una voz masculina desde el interior- ¡Ah, es usted! Ya pensé que no iba a venir, sobretodo después de esos días de descanso, en los que nos pidió que no le perturbaramos.-

El despacho era una enorme sala de piedra, bastante tosca en decoración arquitectónica, pero muy bien iluminada gracias al gran ventanal al fondo de la habitación; las paredes de ambos lados estaban cubiertas por estanterías repletas de libros y pergaminos y a los pies de la pared izquierda, enfrente de una de esas estanterías habían cuatro sillones de cuero negro con una pequeña mesita de cristal en el centro; y frente al ventanal, había un gran escritorio de madera oscura con los bordes esculpidos en zarzas y rosas en pleno apogeo, tras este, había sentado un pequeño hombre de avanzada edad, el cual vestía una larga túnica negra con un gran collar de oro, el cual llevaba en el centro el símbolo del consejo de cazadores.

-Sí, y le agradezco mucho que haya respetado mi petición, Shirow-sama.- contestó el hombre inclinándose ante el anciano.

-Espero que le haya servido, Cross-sama.- Kaien Cross asintió serio y complacido.- Pero por favor, pasemos a lo importante ¿Por qué quería verme?-

-Vengo para pedirle su ayuda y la de la Asociación, Shirow-sama, ya que ahora es usted el máximo representante de los cazadores.- el anciano arqueó una ceja.- Usted ya debe saber mis intenciones sobre la coexistencia entre humanos y vampiros, y por ende mi conexión con el clan Kuran.- tras no recibir respuesta prosiguió.- Bien, Kuran Kaname, futuro rey de los vampiros también desea este futuro, pero por desgracia no puedo decir lo mismo de los otros sangre pura.-

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con nosotros?- preguntó el anciano aún sin saber lo que quería Cross, este por su parte, sonrió.

-La situación en el mundo de los vampiros es muy delicada, al menos así será hasta que Kaname-sama sea coronado como rey de los vampiros, pero eso solo podrá suceder en una noche concreta. La noche donde brille la Luna de Plata.- el anciano miraba atento a Cross- Hasta entonces, sus órdenes estarán bajo la supervisión del Consejo, el cual regula la protección de los sangre-

-Cross-san, hace tiempo que estudié el funcionamiento de la sociedad vampírica, así qué, por favor, vaya al grano, tengo mucho trabajo y usted me ha interrumpido en medio de este.- Cross asintió.

-Los otros sangre pura son un peligro para los planes de futuro del heredero Kuran, podrían atacarlo en cualquier momento o formar una alianza en su contra. Esto antes no hubiera sido demasiado problema para él, pero ahora…- tragó- ahora tiene que velar por la protección de la futura reina de los Vampiros y el heredero de ambos, el nuevo primogénito Kuran.- dejó caer la bomba.

-Por eso pido su colaboración para que autorice a distintos cazadores velar por la princesa Kuran y su retoño.- vio el brillo de duda en los ojos del anciano y siguió- Por supuesto ella se encontraría en la Academia, y los cazadores no tendrían porque acercarse a ella, si no quieren. Piense, también, en los beneficios que esa ayuda puede proporcionar a la Asociación en el futuro: más entendimiento entre cazadores y vampiros, una posible futura tregua, incluso.- le dedicó una suave sonrisa- Estoy seguro de que cuando Kuran-sama sea rey, él no tendrá ningún problema en pactar un acuerdo con ustedes por la futura convivencia pacífica. Lo único que debe hacer, es dar la orden de movilización.-

-En resumen, quieres que nos convirtamos en las niñeras de la princesa sanguijuela, a cambio de un posible y dudoso favor de los vampiros, y por si fuera poco, solo contando con tu palabra.- dijo una voz desde detrás de ellos, ambos hombres se giraron y vieron a Yagari recostado en el marco de la puerta del despacho.- Eres muy astuto, Cross, sobretodo viniendo a ver a Shirow-san, el cual siente cierta simpatía por los vampiros. Pero es una pena que él no tenga el poder de decisión en los cazadores.- sentenció.

Cross ocultó sus ojos tras el brillo de sus gafas, su postura se tensó al ver a su antiguo amante frente a él, no por resentimiento o enfado, ya que él seguía enamorado del azabache, sino por el tono frío y su ojo sin emoción alguna.

-Es bueno verte de nuevo, Yagari-san.- intentó rebajar el ambiente de tensión el anciano- Creía que su descanso duraba un o dos días más- Yagari se sentó en una de las sillas y encendió un cigarrillo.

-No, lo cierto es que nuestro período de descanso termina hoy a media noche, pero decidimos regresar antes, con ganas de una misión.- comentó el azabache ignorando por completo al rubio sentado a su lado

-Demasiadas vacaciones para ambos, supongo.- comentó divertido Shirow al ver la pose del cazador. Suspiró y volvió a mirar a Kaien.- Me temo que Yagari-san tiene razón, Cross-san.- apoyó los codos en la mesa y juntó sus manos.- Como sabe, desde la guerra contra Rido Kuran y el anterior Presidente, las cosas por la Asociación han estado un poco, como decirlo... revueltas. Yo no tengo el poder ni la autoridad de los cazadores porque no soy el Presidente de la Asociación.-

Cross abrió los ojos asombrado ante semejante noticia, había venido aquí pensando que Shirow era el Presidente, y conociendo su afición por los vampiros, su mundo y sus costumbres, supo que sería sencillo hacerlo colaborar en los proyectos de Kaname, apretó las manos, ahora convertidas en puños y se mordió el labio inferior.

_ “No pierdas la calma, aún nada está perdido, lo único que tienes que hacer es hablar con el que maneje los hilos de la Asociación y convencerlo de ayudar en nuestra causa.” _ pensó para sí, asintió y respiró profundamente antes de mirar a Shirow con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Y quién está al mando en estos momentos?- por el rabillo del ojo vigiló los movimientos de Yagari, pensó que se tensaría o tendría alguna reacción delatoria, pero, para su sorpresa, no hizo nada.

-Me temo que eso es información clasificada.- contestó Shirow con el rostro serio.- Sin embargo, la elección del nuevo Presidente se hará de aquí a unos meses, una vez tengamos uno nuevo, usted podrá volver a presentar su informe sobre la situación del clan Kuran y las otras familias sangre pura.-

-Comprendo.- miró una última vez a Yagari, pero al no ver ninguna reacción por parte de este, suspiró y dio media vuelta.- Entonces es todo lo que tenía que hablar con usted, Shirow-sama, con su permiso partiré de regreso a la Academia ahora mismo.- se dirigió a la puerta, y justo cuando estaba a punto de abrirla, la voz del anciano lo detuvo.

-Por favor Cross-san, no tenga tanta prisa. Esta tarde se presentarán los candidatos para ser el nuevo Presidente, podría quedarse hasta entonces.- lo invitó con una sonrisa amable.- Le aseguro que ningún miembro de la Asociación le impedirá disfrutar de la velada.- miró al otro hombre- Lo lamento, Yagari-san, esta noche no habrá misiones a causa del evento.- comunicó pero el azabache no hizo ninguna reacción.

-Es muy amable de su parte, Shirow-sama- respondió Cross, se giró y pudo constatar la mueca de desagrado del azabache, así como la sonrisa esperanzada del anciano, sonrió.- Así que, aceptaré su oferta de permanecer aquí hasta esta noche.- y dicho eso, salió del despacho a toda prisa dejando solos a esos dos.

Con paso rápido atravesó pasillos y escaleras hasta llegar a uno de los jardines interiores más apartados del edificio, una vez allí, se situó bajo la sombra de un árbol y marcó un número de teléfono en su móvil.

-Kaname-kun, soy yo, tenemos un problema.-

“¿Qué ocurre Cross-san?” respondió Kuran desde la otra línea.

-Estoy en la Asociación y le he informado de los planes para la protección de Yuuki a Shirow-sama, el que pensábamos que era el líder actual de la Asociación.- respiró hondo.- Nos equivocamos, él no tiene autoridad alguna para movilizar a los cazadores.-

“¿Qué quiere decir?” preguntó con voz peligrosa el mayor de los Kuran “Shirow Academy es el actual presidente de la Asociación, según mis fuentes más fiables.”

-Pues no es así, Shirow-san solo es una fachada, una figura que ostenta el poder para simular calma y orden en la Asociación, pero realmente , los cazadores no tienen ningún Presidente.- se llevó las manos a la sien.- Kaname-kun, el próximo Presidente se decidirá dentro de unos meses, hasta entonces no podré hacer nada.-

“Ya veo, entonces… ¿Regresará a la Academia para preparar la estancia de Yuuki?”

-Me temo que aplazaré el viaje de vuelta hasta mañana, esta tarde se presentan los candidatos a la elección para Presidente.-

“¿Candidatos? ¿A qué se refiere Cross?” preguntó interesado Kaname. “Pensé que el Presidente era el siguiente cazador más poderoso o más sabio.”

-Normalmente si se hace así, incluso muchas veces no se escoge al Presidente, sino que asume el cargo el hijo del anterior.- suspiró- Pero dado el último caso de corrupción, han decidido hacer la “Selección”.- sentenció serio- La elección del Presidente, hecho de esta forma, es un tema muy serio para los cazadores, este no se hace ni por sorteo, ni por votación, sino por poder, fuerza e inteligencia. Antiguamente se sometían a pruebas de fuerza, duelos y batallas de logística, pero todo era inútil, ya que, al final, era el Metal Madre quién decidía al candidato correcto para el puesto.-

“Eso es imposible, el Metal Madre se encuentra en el horno de la Asociación, quemándose y regenerandose contínuamente.”

-No es del todo así, en los inicios de los cazadores, y para encontrar un líder justo, poderoso y sabio que guíara a todos a un futuro próspero y lleno de victorias contra los vampiros, se decidió hacer una gran lucha, pero uno de ellos se opuso y argumentó otra propuesta, crear un objeto conectado al corazón común de todas sus armas, uno con el mismo poder y alma que el corazón en el horno. Ese objeto escogió al Primer Presidente, y su mandato se conoce como el más esplendoroso de toda la historia de los cazadores.-miró al cielo- En otras ocasiones también se ha usado dicho objeto, pero en ninguna de ellas ha vuelto a reaccionar con tanta fuerza como lo hizo aquella primera vez.-

“Cross-san ¿Quién puede presentarse para la elección?”

-No lo sé, normalmente se presentan los más fuertes o los que poseen un nivel de empatía mágica más fuerte, pero no te preocupes, Kaname-sun, esta tarde, después de la presentación de los candidatos, te informaré de los miembros que se han presentado, bueno, más bien los que escoge el líder de la Asociación, que en este caso, es Shirow-sama.-

“¿Usted también podría presentarse? Siendo uno de los cazadores con más fama y el legendario Vampiro sin Colmillos creo que sería muy sencillo para usted ser un posible candidato. Y si usted sale elegido Presidente, estoy seguro de que la convivencia entre vampiros y cazadores será más llevadera y las propuestas serán más fáciles de dialogar y llegar a acuerdos por nuestra mutua convivencia.”

-¡Que gran idea Kaname-kyun! Ahh sabía que venir aquí era una buena idea.- dijo en modo chibi feliz- Si me presento como candidato y salgo escogido, las relaciones con el Consejo de Vampiros serán mucho más sencillas, y los planes para proteger a Yuuki o tardarán tanto en llevarse a cabo.- sonrió feliz- Muy bien, déjamelo a mi, Kaname-kun.-

“Cuento con usted, Cross-san, y recuerde que ahora, lo más importante es centrarnos en la seguridad de Yuuki.” dijo Kuran de forma seria. “Hasta esta noche, director Cross.” y colgó.

_ En otro lugar de la Asociación… _

-Shishou, ¿Cree que ha sido buena idea contarle a Cross-san la falta de poder de Shirow-sama?- preguntó Kaito recostado sobre una pared de piedras.

Ambos cazadores se encontraban en las entrañas del edificio de los cazadores, concretamente en una de las antiguas habitaciones de entrenamiento para los más jóvenes; la sala en si era ámplia y austera, las paredes estaban compuestas de grandes piedras antiguas, así como el suelo, una pequeña ventana dejaba entrar los restos de luz del exterior, pero era insuficiente para iluminar la sala; por el suelo habían cajas amontonadas las unas sobre las otras, repletas de objetos de entrenamiento, espadas, cuchillos, katanas… y maniquies, todo para preparar a un buen cazador. Sin embargo, ahora, aquella sala era un simple e inservible almacén de material antiguo y en desuso, pero para ellos, que buscaban pasar desapercibidos y huir de ojos y oídos ajenos, era perfecta.

-Kaien está de parte de los chupa sangre, y dudo que deje escapar un puesto como el de Presidente, sobretodo ahora que sabe que se hará la elección.- dijo encendiendo un cigarrillo.

-¡¿Quiere decir que Cross se presentará como candidato?!- preguntó exaltado antes de apretar los dientes- Maestro, eso es-

-Es lo más probable, de esa forma podría controlar a los cazadores para que obedezcan sus órdenes sin rechistar-le interrumpió y al ver la inseguridad en el rostro de su pupilo le explicó- Si Kaien se presenta como candidato desatenderá sus relaciones con la Academia, y muy probablemente dejará estar la búsqueda de Zero hasta que llegue el día de la elección, y eso nos dará tiempo para buscarle- sonrió- Esto es lo que vamos a hacer…-

_ Esa misma noche… Sala Central… _

El enorme salón estaba iluminado por las grandes lámparas colgadas de los techos altos, en la pared Norte habían dos grandes ventanas ojivales, se alzaba un trono de hierro negro con decoraciones forjadas, en la, digno de un rey, sobre un amplio podio de cinco escaleras. En lo más alto del respaldo se alzaba orgulloso el escudo de los cazadores y el asiento, junto al respaldar estaban cubiertos de una suave tela azul oscuro acolchado, y los brazos, también de hierro negro forjado con distintos adornos realzaban la imponente imagen del salón.

Repartidos por la sala se encontraban los numerosos cazadores que formaban la Asociación, y las reacciones eran muy distintas: los más pequeños, en compañía de sus familias, no entendían qué estaba ocurriendo, pero eso no quitaba el brillo de emoción y curiosidad que tenían en su mirada, ni las amplias sonrisas al escuchar a sus padres; los jóvenes que recién empezaban su entrenamiento dentro de la Asociación miraban admirados a los más veteranos y susurraban entre ellos sus grandes sueños de futuro, algunos seguían asombrados por la cantidad de cazadores dentro de la sala, y otros más audaces les preguntaban a sus maestros el motivo de la reunión; los adultos, susurraban entre ellos la importancia del evento y se preguntaban quiénes serían los candidatos; y los ancianos, se sentían orgullosos y entusiasmados de vivir o revivir el momento.

-Buenas noches, cazadores- se escuchó la voz de Shirow, el cual se encontraba en el escenario, al lado derecho del trono, pero sin sentarse en él.- Hoy es un gran día, pues dentro de unos meses volveremos a tener a un nuevo Presidente- murmullos se empezaron a escuchar y Shirow alzó su mano derecha.- Como todos saben, nuestro anterior Presidente fue el primogénito del anterior y se auto declaró como tal, después que todos los otros candidatos “desaparecieran”. Esta noche, sin embargo, seguiremos la tradición que nos legaron nuestros antepasados- los murmullos, ahora emocionados volvieron a hacerse presentes.- Cinco cazadores de alto rango, con grandes cualidades y un fuerte espíritu, serán los candidatos para Presidente, y dentro de unos meses, en la Luna de Plata de este año se llevará a cabo la prueba de la Selección.-

-¿Shishou, qué es eso de la “Selección”?- susurró Ken, un pequeño aprendiz de cazador de 12 años a Taken, su maestro. Ambos se encontraban en la esquina derecha de la parte de abajo del podio, semi ocultos por una columna y rodeados de otros cazadores.

-La Selección es un antiguo ritual, es el proceso para escoger al Presidente y lleva haciéndose desde nuestros inicios.- explicó con calma sin apartar la mirada de Shirow.- Hace miles de años, cuando los cazadores eran un puñado de personas sin orden ni templanza, se provocaron muchas desgracias, cada uno iba por su cuenta, sin unidad, sin control y asesinando a toda persona que creían que era un vampiro, entre ellos, muchas personas inocentes.-

-¿Algo así como la caza de brujas en América?- preguntó curioso alternando su mirada de su maestro al anciano en el escenario.

-Sí, algo así. Pero eso cambió un día cuando un hombre de largos cabellos plateados y ojos lavanda reunió a todos los cazadores en un solo lugar; una pequeña casa de hormigón donde estaba oculto el horno con el Metal Madre.- el niño escuchaba asombrado la historia y no era el único, a pocos metros, Kaito y Yagari también la escuchaban, junto con los cazadores de su alrededor.- Ese hombre criticó el comportamiento de los cazadores, y tras pelear contra cada uno de ellos y derrotarlos, los obligó a escuchar sus planes.-

-Él quería unidad y fuerza para derrotar a los vampiros, los cuales eran cada vez más poderosos debido a la ineficacia de los cazadores, por ello, creó la Asociación con la ayuda de los hombres que derrotó hasta construir este enorme coloso- dijo refiriéndose al edificio- donde todos los cazadores tienen un lugar para sentirse a salvo y seguros, un lugar en el que pueden entrenar, planificar y estrechar lazos con otros cazadores… un hogar.- dijo solemne.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con la Selección?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-Si dejaras de interrumpirme ya lo sabrías.- le regañó- Bueno, los cazadores necesitaban un líder capaz de hacerlos prosperar en su ideal de combatir con los vampiros, pero ninguno se ponía de acuerdo en escoger a una persona, por eso, ese hombre de cabellos plateados propuso crear un objeto especial, un objeto hecho del Metal Madre, como nuestras armas, pero que a diferencia de estas tuviera un alma propia, la capacidad de ver el corazón e intenciones de cada persona para escoger a la más adecuada.- miró a su pupilo y sonrió- ¿Adivinas quién fue nuestro primer Presidente?-

-El hombre de plata ¿no?- el maestro asintió.- ¿Y como se llamaba?-

-Celes Kiryuu- contestó- y se dice que esa fue la primera y única vez que el “objeto” brilló con tanta fuerza y decisión sobre alguien. Después de su muerte, se siguió con la tradición de escoger Presidente usando el “objeto”, pero ha habido periodos, como lo fue el caso del último Presidente, que no pasó por esa prueba, es por eso las cosas resultaron tan mal la última vez.-

-Shishou, shishou, nosotros también tenemos un Kiryuu- comentaba emocionado el joven- Estoy seguro de que saldrá él como Presidente, es tan guay, dicen que es el mejor cazador desde hace unos 50 años ¿No es genial?- decía emocionado- Cuando sea mayor voy a ser como él, yo también seré así, sí.- dijo muy decidido.

-La familia Kiryuu nunca ha vuelto a ser presentada para ocupar la Presidencia desde aquella primera vez, pero aún si lo hicieran, dudo que Zero aceptara el cargo.- comentó recordando el carácter del joven prodigio.- Y no digas estupideces, un caso como el de ese joven, no sucede muy a menudo, además, no quiero que tengas ese mal genio de Kiryuu.- comentó antes de volver a poner atención a las palabras de Shirow.- Y ahora calla y escucha con atención.- el pequeño Ken miró en dirección del podio y se decepcionó de no ver al peli plata entre esos hombres.

-Shishou- volvió a decir bajito- ¿Donde está Kiryuu-nii? No lo veo.- Taken apretó la mandíbula.- ¿No ha sido seleccionado?-

-Ken, Kiryuu murió, ya lo sabes- el niño negó fuertemente con la cabeza.

-No es verdad, sino no sería considerado el mejor de todos.- dijo empecinado el más pequeño, cosa que hizo sonreír al mayor y a cierto par detrás de ellos que habían escuchado toda la conversación.

-Entonces nuestros candidatos a Presidente son: Shirimiya Takeru, Douma Midori, Tullymoon Elizabeth, Yagari Touga y… Cross Kaien.- dijo señalando a los candidatos que se encontraban sentados a su derecha.- Ahora esperemos qu-

-¡No me presento!- se oyó el grito de Yagari, el cual subió poco a poco al escenario- En mi lugar se presentará Kiryuu Zero, como se había previsto al terminar la guerra contra el vampiro sangre pura, Rido Kuran.-

Los murmullos y cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar, la incertidumbre, incredulidad y sorpresa consumían el salón, y las voces iban aumentando de nivel de forma continua, unos clamaban por explicaciones, otros lo acusaban de mentir, los más jóvenes gritaban entusiasmados al saber que su ídolo y miembro más destacado de la Asociación seguía con vida y los más ancianos no sabían qué creer, pues, todos ellos conocían el carácter del azabache y sabían perfectamente que nunca en su vida mentiría en algo tan delicado como la vida de uno de sus pupilos.

-¡SILENCIO!- gritó Shirow tras ser ignorado varias veces, con lo cual logró que todo aquel escándalo se redujera a pequeños susurros que se iban callando poco a poco.- ¿Cuál es el significado de esto, cazador de élite, Yagari Touga.- preguntó con voz firme una vez la sal quedó en absoluto silencio.

-Significa exactamente lo qué he dicho.- contestó tranquilo en su típica pose despreocupada.- Kiryu Zero, mi pupilo y mejor cazador de la Asociación, sigue vivo.- miró al anciano brevemente, antes de posar su fría y cortante mirada en el rostro de Cross, el cual se encontraba pálido ante la noticia.

-Cazador Yagari Toga, espero que comprendas la situación a la que te expones, tu alumno, Kiryuu Zero, no se encuentra presente en la sala, por lo tanto, tu petición de candidatura queda revocada- alzó una mano- Incluso si fuera cierto qué el joven Kiryuu sigue con vida, necesitarías una prueba y una buena argumentación para explicar su ausencia.- lo miró con ojos entrecerrados- Hay veces que el dolor nos ciega ante la realidad, y el haber perdido a alguien tan cercano y querido es una dura prueba, si retiras lo dicho ahora y pides clemencia, el castigo será breve y este acto concluirá siendo una falta leve en tu historial, pero si sigues con tu afirmación de la vida del cazador Kiryuu sin una prueba evidente, es te sancionará duramente y el castigo a aplicar será grave.- explicó serio y con voz profunda.- Ahora te pregunto ¿Tienes alguna prueba para validar tu afirmación anterior?-

El silencio invadió de nuevo el gran salón, todos esperando impacientes la respuesta del cazador parchado, y pese a todos los rumores que habían envuelto al peli plata desde su juventud, la mayoría de los cazadores deseaban que la afirmación de Yagari fuera cierta y el joven retornara como futuro líder.

_ “Yagari… ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué sigues arriesgándote tanto por él? ¿Por qué nunca has sido tan firme con las decisiones sobre nuestra relación?” _ pensaba Cross enmudecido ante la escena, sus puños estaban apretados hasta el punto de rasgar su fina piel, y a pesar de mantener el rostro apático, por dentro hervían un gran cúmulo de emociones.

-Kiryuu Zero, mi pupilo, está vivo- rebuscó algo en el bolsillo- y esta es mi prueba- dijo alzando un pequeño sobre transparente con el pendiente de plata en su interior, la pequeña piedra amatista brillaba de forma palpitante por ella misma y tras sacarla se la entregó a Shirow-sama en mano.

-Un   _ Shyllie,  _ la piedra de sangre.- dijo sorprendido en voz alta y miró a Yagari mientras las voces volvían a estallar por toda la sala- Esto… Esto es..-

-Shishou ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es un  _ Shilie _ ?- preguntó de nuevo Ken, tirando del pantalón del adulto, el cual seguía absorto ante las palabras de Yagari, pero poco a poco, una pequeña sonrisa se le fue formando en el rostro.

-Yagari, tú, pequeño bribón ¡Au!- miró abajo y vió a Ken a punto de darle otra patada- ¿Qué pasa Ken? ¿Y se puede saber por qué me pateas?- dijo con una venita en la frente.

-¡Es que no me escuchaba!- grito entristecido y frustrado el más joven- Le había preguntado que qué era un Shilie.-

-Es Shyllie- le corrigió antes de suspirar.- Un Shyllie, o también conocido como piedra de sangre, es un pequeño objeto, normalmente un accesorio el cual está encantado, ¿Recuerdas los sellos de localización del otro día?- el niño asintió- Pues es algo parecido, lo único que esta piedra, en vez de mostrarte dónde está esa persona, te indica si está viva, herida o muerta.-

-¿Y como lo hace?- se ganó un coscorrón.-¡Ai!-

-Que manía la tuya de no dejar acabar a la gente.- regañó- Son pequeñas piedras preciosas encantadas, a estas hay que verterlas una o dos gotas de sangre del usuario y luego te indica su estado, si está vivo y en perfecto estado palpita al ritmo de su corazón y con una potente luz, como la de Kiryuu; si el usuario esta herido, la luz es bastante tenue, dependiendo de su herida; y si está muerto, la piedra no brilla. No importa la distancia a la que se encuentren, la piedra mostrará su estado esté donde esté.-

-¡¿Eso quiere decir que Kiryuu-nii está vivo?!- preguntó emocionado, y tras el asentimiento de su maestro se puso a saltar de emoción.- ¡Yay! ¡Sí, lo sabía! ¡Sabía que Zero-nii no moriría así como así!-

-Dónde… ¿Dónde se encuentra en estos momentos el joven Kiryuu y por que no se ha sabido nada de él hasta ahora?- preguntó Shirow llamando la atención de toda la sala.- ¿Por qué no se ha presentado?- Yagari ni se inmutó.

-Está entrenando- respondió- Lo único que voy a decir aquí es que lo encontré poco después de que desapareciera y lo mandé a entrenar lejos de Japón, a un lugar donde pudiera desconectar del incidente con los Kuran, incidente que perjudicaba su concentración en batalla y estado mental, después de todo, se había criado con la princesa de los vampiros, creyendo que era humana.- miró con su único ojo a Kaien, el cual miraba de forma disimulada a otro sitio- Lo traeré de regreso para el día en que se decida al presidente, hasta entonces nadie lo verá.- volvió su mirada a Shirow- Los detalles se los reportaré a usted en privado.- el anciano asintió.

-Bien- se volvió a la sala con energía- Hoy es un gran día, no solo hemos recuperado a uno de los nuestros, sino que también, la “Selección” ha concluido de forma satisfactoria; Kiryuu Zero tomará su lugar como candidato a Presidente, tal y como se estableció desde un principio.- anunció animado, y tras eso, los aplausos llenaron la sala.

Al acabar el evento, los cazadores se fueron retirando, sobretodo los más pequeños y las familias, las cuales tenían que volver temprano en la mañana. Yagari fue rodeado por muchos camaradas, que le preguntaban sobre Zero y su estado y bromeaban por la forma en que lo mantuvo oculto.

Kaien, intentó acercarse al azabache una vez le dejaron solos, pero Yagari caminaba entre la gente de forma rápida y fluida, al final, lo perdió de vista entre un gran tumulto de gente, por lo que, tras despedirse de muchos cazadores y ancianos, salió del edificio con dirección a su coche, una vez allí dentro encendió el móvil.

-Kaname-kun, Zero-kun está vivo- dijo al momento en que el otro descolgó la llamada.

“¿Qué? ¿Puede explicar ese estallido, Cross-san?” Preguntó Kuran un tanto conmocionado y sorprendido ante esa afirmación, y durante la siguiente hora, Cross le relató punto por punto toda la reunión, el estallido de Yagari y la confirmación de que Zero estaba vivo. “Ya veo.” fue lo único que contestó Kuran tras un rato de silencio. “Muchas gracias por informarme, director Cross. Por ahora déjeme a mí ese asunto y vuelva a la Academia tranquilo.”

-Kaname-kun- llamó incierto el rubio- ¿Podrás encontrar a Zero-kun?- preguntó dudoso.

“Por supuesto, Cross-san, ahora que han confirmado su estado, no estimaré recursos en encontrarlo. Buenas noches.” y sin darle tiempo a contestar, colgó.

-¡Kaname-kun!- miró el teléfono con lágrimas en los ojos.- Me ha colgado.-

_ En la mansión Kuran… _

_ “Con que estás vivo… Ahora ya no podrás escapar de mi, Zero.” _ pensó con una sonrisa  _ “Y cuando te encuentre, no dejaré que te me vuelvas a escapar”  _ Contempló el paisaje boscoso que rodeaba la mansión, apenas se distinguían los árboles más cercanos a causa de la oscuridad de la noche, pero no por ello era una imagen más hermosa y misteriosa a la vez, casi como si hubiera sido sacada de un cuento de hadas.

-Seiren- dijo en apenas un susurro y tras él apareció dicha vampiresa, la cual se arrodilló sobre su pierna derecha.- Acabo de confirmar que Kiryuu esta vivo, encuentralo, no importa donde busques o con quién lo busques, traemelo vivo.- y tras esas palabras, la sirviente se retiró a cumplir el mandato del sangre pura.

-Nii-sama- dijo una voz dulce y suave a sus espaldas, Kaname se giró al escucharla y una sonrisa nació en sus labios al ver a su linda hermanita, vestida con un vestido largo y rojo, engalanado con cintas, lazos y perlas, vestido que abrazaba su estómago cada vez más hinchado y redondito.- ¿Qué haces aquí encerrado tan temprano?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, Yuuki, solo estaba solucionando un “pequeño problema” sin importancia.- vio como la menor iba a preguntar, pero la calló diciendo.- Un asunto que no debe preocuparte, y menos en tu estado.- se situó justo delante de ella y llevó sus manos al abultado vientre, acariciándolo con cuidado.- ¿Has desayunado? ¿Mi reina y mi príncipe han desayunado?- ella se sonrojó ante el apodo, como siempre hacía.

-No, te estábamos esperando, ya que más tarde tenemos la cita con el doctor y… y… venía a preguntarte si querías acompañarnos.- dijo algo dudosa, Kaname le rodeó la cintura y la atrajo hacia él.

-Es un detalle que me esperes, Yuuki, pero me temo que no puedo acompañaros a la visita del médico, tengo asuntos del Consejo que resolver.- ella bajó la mirada triste.

-Pero Kaname- intentó argumentar.- Siempre dices lo mismo y-

-He dicho que no, Yuuki- la miró serio.- Todo lo que hago es por vuestra seguridad, lo entiendes ¿Verdad?- y tras ver su asentimiento, la besó en los labios.

_ “Ya falta poco, muy poco” _

_ En la Asociación… _

-Esa fue una apuesta arriesgada, shishou- comentó Kaito en la puerta del edificio, Yagari, por su parte, observaba embelesado el cielo nocturno, casi aislado de los reproches que su pupilo le decía.

-Lo era, pero también necesaria.- respondió antes de darle una larga calada al cigarrillo.- Con esto nos aseguramos de que nadie más le busque, ni la Asociación, ni el Consejo, ni Cross.- -Puede que ellos no, pero Kuran no parará de buscarlo.- reclamó el castaño, pero lo único que logró fue un gesto de indiferencia.

-Nosotros jugamos con ventaja, Kaito, sabemos donde está Zero, Kuran por otro lado, no tiene ni idea y eso nos da tiempo para encontrarlo realmente.- dio otra calada y lo tiró al suelo- Ahora lo qué debemos hacer es buscar información sobre esa barrera y la zona en la que se encuentra.-

-Es una zona poco transitada, por no decir abandonada- dijo pensativo Kaito mientras seguía a su shishou de camino al parking- Recuerdo que Zero me comentó una vez, cuando vino a dejar un informe personalmente, que en la ciudad cercana a la Academia habían varias leyendas urbanas sobre el bosque de la zona oeste, algo sobre magia de la edad media o así… no recuerdo del todo.- 

Yagari asintió pensativo y se detuvo frente a su coche, un Toyota Tacoma TDR de color negro, se subieron en él y el azabache arrancó el motor.

-Entonces ya tienes un hilo del que tirar. Yo mañana iré a una misión e intentaré buscar algo de información.- Kaito asintió- Si vas a la biblioteca de la Asociación a leer un rato, te recomiendo la última estantería en el fondo derecho de sala, tienen buenos ejemplares.- comentó divertido, a lo que el castaño sonrió travieso.

-Será el primer lugar al que vaya.- y con eso Yagari condujo el todoterreno en dirección a la autopista. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, y hasta aquí hemos llegado.  
> ¿Qué planea Kuran? ¿Para qué quiere a Zero? ¿Cuál es su plan? ¿Encontrarán Yagari y Kaito a Zero antes de la Selección?  
> Todo esto y mucho más, en los próximos capítulos.  
> Besos.


	25. Sentimientos aceptados… profundizando las raíces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y heme aquí de nuevo, lo cierto es que el anterior capítulo lo quise subir la semana pasada, pero hubo un fallo en mi cuenta o no sé qué, que no me dejó, en fin, muchísimas gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios, realmente me alegro de que os haya gustado la trama de la historia, y en cuanto aprenda a responderlos (que soy muy patosa en este aspecto), os iré contestando a todos.  
> Bueno, nuevo capítulo de la serie, wiiiii, ya era hora, espero que os guste tanto como los otros.

_ “Las 07:10 am, ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿En qué momento se me ocurrió a mí tamaña estupidez? No, si la culpa es mía por confiar en… ¡Mierda, no llego!” _

El acelerado ritmo de las pisadas se detuvo segundos antes de sonar el estallido, las puertas chocaron contra las paredes laterales creando un gran estruendo, la luz procedente del pasillo iluminó la entrada a aquella gran estancia sumida en la penumbra.

-¡¡TÚ!! ¡Despierta! ¡¿Acaso sabes qué hora es?!- preguntó mientras se acercaba al enorme lecho del cuarto- ¡¡Son las 07:10 am, llegas 15 minutos tarde al desayuno, y por si fuera poco Ignis me está culpando a MÍ de TU irresponsabilidad!!- y tras ese estallido lo único que logró fue un silencio absoluto por parte del bulto situado bajo las caras y suaves sábanas.

_ “Grrrr, este tío se cree que soy gilipollas, hasta un muerto me habría escuchado” _ pensó enfurecido mientras se acercaba al cabezal por el lado izquierdo.

-¡¡NOCTIS DESPIERTA YA!!- gritó a pleno pulmón sin escatimar energía, pero ni por esas logró que el cuerpo tendido sobre el colchón se moviera ni un ápice.

_ En el salón del Sol… _

-¡¡NOCTIS DESPIERTA YA!!- ese grito resonó por los pasillos, atravesó las paredes y se esparció por todos los rincones del palacio.

-Jujuju- sentado en el cabezal de la mesa, y vestido con un elegante traje gris oscuro y su cabello perfectamente peinado hacia atrás, estaba el Rey de Insomnia, el cual sostenía entre sus manos el periódico de esa misma mañana mientras un mayordomo le servía una taza de té.

-¿Majestad?- preguntó Cor sentado a su derecha, el cual tenía su taza de té a medio camino hasta sus labios, a la vez que le caía una gotita por la sien, sin saber exactamente por qué aquello le resultaba tan divertido al soberano.

-Ahhh Cor, no hay nada como el hogar- se llevó la taza a los labios y bebió un pequeño sorbo cuando se escuchó otro grito, Cor miró al rey preocupado, pero este solo respondió- Con todo lo que ello implica-

_ De vuelta en el cuarto de Noctis… _

Nada. Dicho bulto entre las sábanas seguía sin asomar la cabeza, Zero suspiró frustrado, aquello parecía una misión imposible. Ya harto de perder el tiempo se dio la vuelta para correr las cortinas y que la luz solar entrara en ese oscuro cuarto, pero nada más estar de espaldas a la cama, algo agarró su muñeca derecha tirando de él hacia atrás.

Esa milésima de segundo en que bajó la guardia, sirvió para derrotarlo con tan sencillo movimiento, su espalda rebotó contra algo suave y mullido y un perfume de mar y rosas nocturnas invadió sus sentidos, ya sabía que había ocurrido.

Una suave risa llegó a sus oídos cuando abría los ojos, los cuales no recordaba haber cerrado, y se encontró con cierto príncipe impuntual, con su musculoso torso desnudo y cabellos aún sin peinar, que reía abiertamente ante el acto tan infantil que acababa de cometer; como si notase la mirada enojada del peli plata, Noctis agachó el rostro tras haber calmado su risa, y sin más dilación unió sus labios con los suaves del cazador.

-Es curiosa tu forma de responder a un beso de buenos días, amor.- dijo el azabache al separarse tan solo por unos centímetros- Pero aún si tu fetiche es morderme cada vez que pueda, te dejaré hacerlo, porque yo también deseo morder cada parte de tu cuerpo.- le susurró con una apasionada sonrisa antes de volver a besarlo.

-Tal vez si alguien no fuera un idiota, no tendría que hacer lo qué hago.- dijo con el rostro de lado, había evitado el segundo beso del príncipe, logrando que los labios de este, acabaran en su mejilla.- ¿Qué hora te crees qué es?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido, con lo que Noctis lo soltó y volvió a tirarse sobre el colchón.

-De seguro no lo bastante tarde como para levantarme- miró a Zero, el cual estaba abriendo las cortinas, y cuando la luz entró, los azules ojos del mayor se cerraron molestos, estiró una mano a modo de invitación y dijo- ¿Por qué no te unes a mí? Así podré dormir un poco más-

-Pff ¿Que tienes, 5 años? ¿En serio necesitas de mi presencia para poder tener buenos sueños?- se burló Kiryuu mirándolo con una ceja alzada.

-No, porque cuando estoy despierto ya vivo en el paraíso, y solo porque tu estás conmigo.- contestó Noctis aún tumbado, Zero, por su parte, se sonrojó hasta las orejas- Ese tono rojo te queda muy favorecedor, mi amor.-

-Cierra el pico, maldito chupasangre pervertido y vístete de una vez, tu padre te espera desde hace ya un buen rato.- dijo con los ojos cerrados, aún sonrojado y de brazos cruzados- Aún no he bebido el suficiente café para aguantar tus cursilerías- lo fulminó con la mirada- Y ve a vestirte de una maldita vez-

-Jajajajajajajaja- río mientras se alzaba de la cama y se dirigía hasta el oji amatista, se situó frente a él y lo abrazó por la cintura para apoyar su barbilla en el cuello del menor- Conmigo no te funcionará ese vocabulario despectivo, ya que fue precisamente eso lo que me enamoró de ti, mi indomable neko.-

-Grrrr ¿Quieres hacer el favor de ir a alistarte ya? Las doncellas tienen que limpiar tu cuarto antes de que la matrona llegue a revisarlo, y tu solo las atrasas, así que date prisa.- lo empujó un poco y sin ejercer fuerza para liberarse, ya que en verdad le gustaba estar en esa posición, rodeado por el calor de SU príncipe, porque sí, desde aquella noche, se convirtió en SU novio.

**Flash Back**

_ La sensación de un agradable calor fue lo primero que notó al despertar, se sentía seguro, y por primera vez desde que Sors se había marchado, no había tenido ni una sola pesadilla o recuerdo de su vida en la Academia. _

_ Sus ojos parpadearon al abrirse, acostumbrándose poco a poco a la luz del sol qué se filtraba a través de las ventanas descorridas, seguramente la noche anterior se olvidó de cerrarlas, cuando logró obtener una visión nítida de su entorno se topó con un amplio y definido pecho a escasos centímetros ¿O tal vez milímetros? de su rostro, fue entonces que también se percató del peso muerto que rodeaba su cintura, un brazo, sin duda, se sentó poco a poco sobre el colchón y volvió su mirada a la cama, allí, en toda su gloria, se encontraba Noctis profundamente dormido. _

_ “¿Qué pasó?” pensó un tanto desorientado, apenas le llegaban nada más que visiones cortas y borrosas de la noche anterior, miró el cuarto en el que se encontraba y comprobó que se trataba del cuarto del príncipe “Maravilloso, Zero ¿En qué coño te has metido ahora para acabar así?” volvió a mirar al joven, ahora completamente sonrojado y trató de recordar lo ocurrido. _

_ “-Te amo- se cubrió el rostro para que el príncipe no lo viera- Te amo, te amo Noctis, y ya sé que es muy tarde para decirlo, pero realmente te amo, por eso me duele qué estemos tan cerca, sobretodo sabiendo que tu jamás engañarás a la persona que amas, pero yo… tenía que decirlo, sé que ahora te he puesto en un aprieto, pero… de veras que te amo-  _

_ \- Ese alguien, eres tú, Zero.-  _

_ -Te amo, Zero-  _

_ -Sí, si, oh dios Noctis, te amo, te amo tanto.- aún estando tumbado lo abrazó, sus brazos rodearon el cuello del azabache y Zero enterró su rostro en su clavícula mientras seguía llorando y susurrando “Te amo” contra su piel.- Si muriera ahora mismo, sería la persona más feliz del mundo.-” _

_ “Por favor, no me digas que realmente dije tales cursilerias” se lamentó al recordar esa confesión nocturna; ocultó su . “¡¿En qué coño estabas pensando, Kiryuu?! ¡Eres un cazador de vampiros no una maldita colegiala hormonada viviendo su primer amor!” Estaba frustrado consigo mismo por tal lamentable comportamiento, por haber permitido que le venciera la debilidad del momento y avergonzado de que Noctis, de entre todas las personas y vampiros, lo hubiera visto en ese momento. “Odio  mi vida” pensó con lástima. _

_ Le llegó un olor profundo a mar y lilas bastante conocidos, apartó las manos de su cara y descubrió el origen de dicho olor, la única prenda que llevaba en ese momento, la camisa blanca de Noctis, la cual le venía algo ancha, pero que le proporcionaba calidez y seguridad, sonrió de forma inconsciente a la vez que volvió a mirar el rostro del durmiente. _

_ Sus facciones relajadas y cabello despeinado le daban un aire inocente; su respiración calmada le indicaba al cazador la plena confianza que tenía el príncipe en su entorno, y el conjunto, se le antojó a Zero como ver a un niño pequeño. No había tensión, ni preocupación, ni siquiera la gran responsabilidad de llevar un reino a una edad tan joven, nada, al verlo dormir solo vio a un hombre joven y sin madurar, alguien incapaz de seguir los pasos de su padre, por mucho que lo intentara. _

_ “Te queda un largo camino por recorrer, Noctis.” pensó con algo de pena “Y por desgracia, no te será fácil llegar hasta el trono. Lo único que espero es poder estar a tu lado para verlo con mis propios ojos.” _

_ Volvió su mirada a la mesita del lado derecho, concretamente al reloj digital, y al ver los dígitos de color índigo, abrió los ojos preocupado. _

_ -Mierda- murmuró antes de intentar levantarse, pero no pudo moverse demasiado debido al férreo control que mantenía el brazo del azabache sobre su cintura, suspiró frustrado y se dio la vuelta- Noctis, Noctis despierta, suéltame- le dijo y como respuesta solo obtuvo un murmullo inentendible y un tirón por parte de dicho apéndice, de vuelta a su posición inicial. -¡Noctis!- gritó. _

_ -Mmm, 5 minutos más…- murmuró dormido, atrayendo aún más a Zero a su lado, para rodearlo, esta vez, con ambos brazos y ocultar su rostro en la clavícula de este. _

_ -Ni 5 ni medio, ¡¿Acaso sabes la hora qué es?! ¡Son las- mhm!- gimió sorprendido ante la sensación de los labios del azabache contra su cuello- Noctis para.- pero de nada sirvió, los labios del mayor repartían besos, cortos y suaves a lo largo del cuello del peli plata, causando un agradable cosquilleo en el menor, el cual sujetaba los hombros de Noctis e intentaba alejarlo. _

_ -Hueles dulce, me gusta- murmuró entre besos- Tu piel es suave y pálida, y cada vez que poso mis labios sobre ella, noto como la sangre sube por tus venas ¿Estas sonrojado?- preguntó con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras alzaba el rostro.-Acerté- _

_ -Tú…- Zero tenía un notable sonrojo sobre sus mejillas, y esa visión le pareció muy tierna al purasangre- Maldita sanguijuela, aléjate de mi- _

_ -No decías eso ayer por la noche.- contrapuso el príncipe, ahora a la misma altura qué el peli plata, el cual se sonrojó aún más y desvió la mirada mientras gruñía. _

_ -Yo no recuerdo nada de eso, a-a-además, estaba drogado, así que no fue váli- no pudo continuar cuando los labios del azabache apresaron los suyos en un suave y cariñoso beso mañanero, el cual no duró porque Zero, sorprendido por tal acción, se apartó de golpe cayendo al suelo- ¡¡¿Pero qué haces?!! ¡No me beses antes de lavarme los dientes!- gritó rojo como un tomate. _

_ -Entonces quiere decir que te ha gustado, jajaja- río de forma sincera al ver el rostro del menor, se inclinó sobre el borde de la cama y alargó su brazo derecho para agarrar el de Zero y acercarlo- No me pongas excusas para no besarte ahora que puedo hacerlo libremente, Zero, de todas formas no me disuarás.- y dicho esto colocó sus manos en sus mejillas y volvió a besarlo. _

_ La lengua de Noctis acarició los herméticos labios del menor, pidiendo permiso a Zero para dejarle entrar, el cual no se hizo de rogar, y a los pocos segundos, ese íntimo y cariñoso contacto se tornó en un fogoso y apasionado beso. _

_ -No me importaría despertar así cada mañana, abrir los ojos y encontrarte a mi lado, ya sea despierto o dormido, y que después nos besáramos apasionadamente para desearnos los buenos días.- confesó Noctis al separarse- Bueno, aunque omitiría la parte en que te apartas de mi primer beso-   _

_ -Cállate- Zero apartó la mirada, de nuevo sonrojado mientras se levantaba del suelo y dejaba a Noctis guiarlo de vuelta a la cama, sentado sobre sus rodillas.- No me puedo creer que no te avergüence decir todas esas cursilerías.- _

_ -Por tí, diría estas y un millón más.- y ni corto ni perezoso volvió a unir sus labios con los de Zero, bajándolo poco a poco hasta recostarlo de nuevo sobre las sábanas blancas. _

_ Sus lenguas luchaban por el dominio del beso, el cual iba ganando Zero poco a poco, para sorpresa de Noctis, que abrió momentáneamente sus ojos y miró al joven debajo suyo con cierto brillo malicioso; llevó una de sus manos al borde inferior de “su” camisa y comenzó a recorrer con suaves caricias su fina piel. _

_ Zero temblaba de emoción y placer en medio del beso por los cuidados del príncipe, y estos se hicieron más notorios cuando Noctis dejó sus labios, ahora rojos e hinchados, para pasarse a su cuello, besando, lamiendo y mordiendo (sin causar sangre) toda la piel que pudiera alcanzar y más. _

_ ¡BAM! _

_ -¡NOCTIS ESTO ES TERRIBLE! ¡ZERO NO ESTÁ EN NINGÚN SI-!- ambos vampiros se petrificaron de golpe ante el portazo, Zero se sentó tapandose el cuello con la camisa del príncipe, más rojo qué la sangre recién transferida, Noctis, por su parte, miraba con fastidio y enfado a su “querido y apreciado mejor amigo” por la reciente interrupción.- tio- acabó el rubio en un susurro y con el rostro muy sonrojado. _

_ Ver a tu mejor amigo, medio desnudo y con cierto peli plata en las mismas condiciones y a punto de hacer “eso” no era muy favorecedor, y más si se le añade el hecho de que sabes perfectamente que tú eres el culpable de interrumpir “ese” acto. _

_ -Lo siento- dijo en voz baja antes de cerrar la puerta, ninguno de los dos jóvenes se movió de su posición, y al cabo de unos segundos, la puerta volvió a abrirse revelando la rubia cabeza de Prompto.- Yo gano- y volvió a cerrar la puerta con una sonrisa. _

_ -¿Cómo diablos puede recordar eso y no donde deja su arma?- preguntó Zero para si mismo, con una gotita en la sien. Noctis miraba a su peli plata, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar a lo dicho por Prompto, así que, para recordar a Zero su presencia lo envolvió de nuevo entre sus brazos, por la espalda y besó suavemente su cuello. _

_ -¿Te importaría explicarme de qué va todo esto?- Zero gimió frustrado y se dejó caer contra el pecho del azabache. _

_ -En verdad es tu culpa- dijo sin dar más explicaciones hasta qué Noctis le pinchó con el dedo índice en el costado- Hace un tiempo, antes de la fiesta de ayer, los chicos me animaron a confesarme- explicaba sonrojado- y yo les dije que no lo haría hasta que no lo dijeras tu primero porque pensaba que no sentías lo mismo por mí.- chasqueó la lengua- y entonces saltó Prompto y apostó 10 monedas a que tu me correspondías y…- _

_ -¿Y?-  _

_ -Y además apostó a que nada más me confesara ante tí, me besarías, aunque no recuerdo si dijo con o sin lengua. Bueno, da igual, ahora debo mandarle el dinero, después de todo acertó- concluyó mientras Noctis reía. _

_ -Es realmente divertido saber lo que hacen mi novio y mejor amigo a mis espaldas.- dijo entre risas antes de besar a Zero en la mejilla, lo soltó y se levantó de la cama para estirarse- Deja que yo le envie el dinero, le añadiré también una nota de agradecimiento.- miró al peli plata y lo volvió a besar en la frente. _

_ -Tienes una afición obsesiva por besarme a cada rato ¿No?-  dijo Zero con el ceño fruncido, a lo que Noctis sonrió. _

_ -Me gusta sentir la suavidad de tu piel en mis labios, es tan suave, tan fina, tan dulce… es como si pudiera saborear tu sangre sin tener qué beberla. Me intoxicas Zero, y a partir de hoy, podré besarte siempre que quiera.- y tras esas palabras volvió a besarlo en los labios. _

**Fin Flash Back**

El sonido de la ducha se escuchaba tras la puerta del baño, Zero recordaba con cariño aquel momento matutino hacía ya una semana, y como ese idiota de Noct le había entregado una nota a Prompto agradeciendole por la apuesta, era increíble lo infantil y estúpido que podía llegar a ser ese príncipe.

_ “Me pregunto si algún día madurará” _ lo pensó por un momento y se llevó una mano a la frente  _ “Es Noctis de quién hablo, no lo hará” _

-¡Zero-kun!- escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.- Buenos días.-

-Buenos días Alba- La joven doncella le dedicó una amistosa sonrisa antes de ponerse manos a la obra con la cama- ¿Otra vez le cambias las sábanas?- Preguntó curioso.

-Sí, cada día hay que cambiar las sábanas, limpiar los muebles, estanterías, barrer y fregar los suelos, airear las cortinas, pulir la lámpara y los cristales, ordenar el vestidor por colores y temporada, y retornar la ropa limpia y planchada a sus estantes… ¡Ah! Y por supuesto limpiar el baño, encerar los zapatos y retirar la ropa en desuso.- enumeró la joven tranquilamente.

-Eso es… ¿Cuanto tiempo?- la chica lo pensó por un instante y respondió mientras seguía con su faena.

-Normalmente se tarda una mañana entera, pero la Revisora pasa dos horas después de salir el príncipe de la estancia, hoy por desgracia ya he perdido 10 minutos, con lo cual… tengo que darme prisa.-

-¿Quieres que te ayude-

-¡¡NOOO!! ¡No hace falta, es más, no debes! -dijo alterada por tal proposición.- Recuerda la jerarquía, la je-rar-qui-a.- con sus manos formaba una pirámide en el aire simulando un triangulo rectángulo- Si alguien se enterase de que me has ayudado, o siquiera has hablado conmigo, estoy acabada.-

Ambos escucharon como la ducha se cerraba, Zero alzó la mirada en dirección al baño justo cuando la puerta se abría, y al volver a mirar donde estaba Alba, solo se encontró con una cama hecha, y la muda del día para el príncipe colgada de una de las barras del dosel.

-¿Qué tanto miras?- preguntó Noctis mientras se secaba el cabello, Zero lo miró sin verlo, su mente estaba perdida mientras intentaba procesar en qué momento le había perdido la pista a la joven sirvienta, un minuto la tenía frente suyo con la cama a medio hacer, y al siguiente no había ni rastro de ella, pero con una de sus tareas hechas.

-Nada- dijo distraído antes de mirarlo a los ojos y fruncir el ceño- Solo pensaba que eres peor que una chica al arreglarse.-

-¡Oh! Con que era eso, lo único que hacía era ponerme guapo para tí.- contestó burlón, y ante la imagen de un Zero ruborizado y con el ceño fruncido, solo pudo sonreír de forma arrogante al conseguir su objetivo.- Vamos amor, no te enfades, tal vez algún día consigas vencerme en cuanto a palabrería.- rió mientras rodeaba la cama y lo abrazaba- Eres lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida, mi luna.- dijo antes de besarlo.

-C-Cállate, y vámonos ya, maldito idiota.- dijo el peli plata al apartarse con una mano cubriendo su boca.- ¿Y cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames así?-

-¿Llamarte cómo, amor?- preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa, y lo único que recibió fue un gruñido por parte del menor, antes de marcharse solo por el pasillo.- Jajajaja, oh mi ángel, no te enfades, jajaja.- y corrió tras él.

_ En el comedor… _

-Me alegra de que al fin hayas decidido bajar un día a desayunar con tu padre, hijo.- comentó Regis con una sonrisa nada más ver a su joven heredero entrar por la puerta principal.

-Sí, se podría decir que he tenido un buen despertar, esta mañana.- contestó Noctis con una sonrisa y lanzándole una sugestiva mirada a Zero, la cual no pasó desapercibida por el rey.

-Me alegra oír eso, y también me complace que el joven Kiryuu no haya decaído en su trabajo tras ‘aquel’ suceso.- y tras esas palabras, bebió un sorbo de su copa de zumo.

-Las emociones deben mantenerse aisladas del trabajo, su majestad.- fue la simple contestación de Zero desde su posición junto a los otros guardias, a lo que el Rey solo asintió.

-Kiryuu, hoy vendrás conmigo a la Academia, Prompto requiere de tu ayuda en cierto “aspecto”.- habló por primera vez Cor, el cual no apartaba la vista de entre Noctis, Zero y Regis.- En cuanto termine el desayuno partirás conmigo, pero ahora ve a buscar a Gladiolus y repórtale tu ausencia.- y tras un pequeño asentimiento, el peli plata se marchó bajo la atenta mirada del príncipe.

_ “Aún recuerdo cuál fue la primera reacción de padre al saber la noticia.”  _ pensó Noctis mientras volvía a comer su desayuno.

**Flash Back**

_ -¡¿Quieres hacer el favor de dejarme en paz?!- gritó Zero enfadado por el comportamiento de Noctis.- Lo único que te estoy diciendo es que me sueltes.- _

_ -No- fue la única contestación del azabache- No pienso soltarte hasta que no tomes algo, al menos bebe algo de mi s- _

_ -¡Que no y punto! ¡Ahora suéltame antes de que te agujeree con- _

_ -¿Con qué? Te recuerdo que en estos momentos estás indefenso, sin ninguna de tus armas.- _

_ -Grrrr, Noctis, suéltame. No soy el mejor cazador de vampiros por nada, incluso sin un arma puedo llegar a hacerte mucho daño.- amenazó- Así que SUÉLTAME- _

_ -Es bueno veros a ambos tan activos por la mañana, ¿O debería decir por la tarde?- se escuchó una profunda voz a sus espaldas.  _

_ Ambos chicos se giraron poco a poco, y frente a la puerta, abierta por dos guardias, se encontraba su majestad, el rey Regis con una suave sonrisa en el rostro. _

_ -Buen día padre- contestó Noctis- Estábamos a punto de empezar a almorzar ¿Por qué no te nos unes?- _

_ -Precisamente venía a eso, hijo, pero gracias por invitarme.- dijo tomando asiento en la otra punta de la mesa.- Noctis… ¿No será un poco difícil comer así?- preguntó el rey con una gotita en la sien. _

_ El joven azabache se encontraba sentado en uno de los cabezales de la mesa, y sentado en su regazo estaba Zero, el cual trataba de soltarse del fuerte agarre del príncipe, que solo usaba su brazo derecho para envolver su cintura. El peli plata le dedicó al rey una mirada de súplica, anhelando la ayuda de este para persuadir a su tozudo hijo. _

_ -¿Por qué lo dices padre?- preguntó de vuelta, como si no fuera consciente de la posición en la que se encontraba. _

_ -Creo que deberías dejar ir al joven Kiryuu para disfrutar mejor de la comida, por su rostro, parece que le incomoda dicha posición.- Zero miró al rey con cierto brillo en los ojos antes de mirar a Noctis; este, tenía su mano libre apoyada bajo su mejilla izquierda y ambos ojos cerrados, tranquilo.- Noctis, suelta a Kiryuu-kun.- _

_ -No voy a hacerlo.- contestó de forma brusca nada más abrir sus ojos- No ahora que es MÍO, mi NOVIO.- miró fijamente a su padre, el cual tenía los ojos abiertos como platos ante la noticia. _

_ -¡NOCTIS! ¡¿SE PUEDE SABER POR QUÉ LO HAS DICHO ASÍ?!- le golpeó en la cabeza.- No soy tuyo, yo no soy de nadie, no se te ocurra tratarme como un objeto ¡Suéltame!- gritaba Zero mientras se removía en sus brazos. _

_ -¡Au! ¡Te quieres estar quieto ya! El doctor dijo que no hicieras movimientos bruscos hasta que volviera a revisarte.- _

_ -Me da igual lo que diga ese viejo. ¿Crees que alguna vez le he hecho caso a alguno?- se quejaba el peli plata. _

_ -Pues a partir de ahora tendrás que hacerlo, sino por tí, hazlo por mí.- le dijo de golpe, con lo que Zero se detuvo y lo miró sorprendido, Noctis llevó su mano izquierda a su rostro, a la vez que aflojaba un poco su agarre en la cintura del menor, pero aún así no lo soltaba.- No quiero perderte, Zero.- ambos se miraron a los ojos, leyendo en ellos todas las emociones que pasaban por estos y que ninguno se atrevía a vocalizar aún. _

_ -¿Desde cuando-? -Interrumpió Regis el momento de emoción, cosa que provocó que Zero apartara la mirada de Noctis, sonrojado, y este solo mirara a su padre. Ambos se habían olvidado de que estaba allí- ¿Desde cuando son-?- _

_ -¿Novios?- preguntó Noctis con diversión y orgullos- Desde anoche, cuando Zero se me declaró y yo también me confesé. Eres el primero en saberlo.- dijo con una feliz sonrisa- Bueno, no, el segundo, Prompto nos pilló esta mañana besándonos en la cama.- rectificó sin tapujos. _

_ -No necesita los detalles- dijo Zero más rojo que un semáforo, ya que por cada palabra que decía Noctis con tanta soltura y alegría, a él se le encogía el corazón de felicidad, nunca en su vida, nadie había estado tan orgulloso de estar con él como para decirlo de forma tan directa. “Mucho menos Kuran” pensó aturdido al caer ahora en ese detalle. _

_ -Ya veo- dijo Regis con los ojos fijos en su copa y sin expresar emoción debido a tener su boca oculta tras sus manos. Se alzó de su asiento y dijo mientras caminaba hacia ellos- En ese caso, espero ser el primero cuando os unáis a través del lazo de sangre, y no aceptaré un no por respuesta.- posó una mano sobre el hombro de Zero y le dedicó una sonrisa.- Bienvenido a la família, Zero.- _

_ -G-gracias, majestad.- dijo abochornado, sin saber si podía o no ocultar su rostro, más rojo que las remolachas, en el pecho de Noctis para que el rey no lo viera. _

_ -!Oh vamos! Llámame padre.- dijo con una sonrisa por la tierna imagen del sonrojado peli plata, entonces volvió la mirada a su hijo- No podrías haber escogido mejor hijo, por eso cuídalo.- y emprendió su camino de vuelta a su asiento- Cuando terminemos el desayuno vendrá el doctor a revisar vuestras heridas, Noctis.- anunció su padre.- Según lo que me contó el doctor, te inyectaron una fuerte droga paralizante ¿No?- Zero asintió, aún rojo de la vergüenza.- Pues hasta entonces quédate donde estás y no hagas movimientos bruscos, Zero, así nos aseguraremos de que no se agrave tu estado.- Y Kiryuu notó como el brazo en su cintura se apretó un poco.  _

_ “Genial, atrapado en las garras de un vampiro”  _

_ -¿Vas a comer o-?- Zero cogió una copa de zumo y se la llevó a los labios, sin dejarle tiempo a Noctis a acabar la frase, el cual solo sonrió satisfecho- Así me gusta- y dicho eso le besó la mejilla con cariño. _

**Fin Flash Back**

Encontró a Gladiolus en el jardín, explicando a varios guardias como funcionaban las defensas mágicas en esa zona de palacio, y tras contarle el motivo de su partida, se encaminó de vuelta a la entrada principal del palacio, donde Cor lo esperaría para partir.

-¡¡Kiryuu!!- el joven apenas se giró cuando unos brazos rodearon su cuello y lo derribaron al suelo- Ayudamee, buaaaa- 

-¿Qué pasa Sapphire?- preguntó cansado el peli plata.- ¿Por qué diablos estás llorando?-

-Yo… yo… he hecho algo terrible y me sabe fatal- y se cubrió los ojos con sus brazos antes de volver a llorar desesperado. Zero le dio un coscorrón- ¡¿Por qué me pegas?!-

-Porque no dejas de llorar y ni siquiera sé qué diablos has hecho.- el joven murmuró un “lo siento”, y tras mirar a ambos lados, se acercó hasta la oreja de Zero, donde le confesó su delito.

-Y eso es lo que pasó.- acabó triste- ¿Qué hago? Zeroooo- y antes de que volviera a ponerse a llorar, el joven peli plata le dió otro coscorrón.- ¡¡¿Y AHORA POR QUÉ ME PEGAS?!!- gritó con lágrimas, esta vez de dolor, cayendo por sus mejillas.

-Porque eres un idiota- contestó molesto, tras chasquear la lengua se puso de pie y se cruzó de brazos- Lo único que tienes qué hacer es ir y disculparte.-

-Pero ya te he dicho que no puedo ¿Cómo voy a pedirle perdón.-

-Entonces deja que despidan a esa inocente chica.- se encogió de hombros.- Si tu orgullo de veras te impide confesar deja que la despidan, después de todo, ¿Qué importan unas cuantas galletas a cambio de un sueldo que mantiene a una familia entera?-

-Pero- se quejó- Uggh, juro que nunca más voy a comer galletas, traen más dolores de cabeza que placeres.- y dicho esto corrió por el pasillo en dirección a las cocinas.- Gracias Zero.- gritó antes de doblar la esquina.

_ “Tonto...” _

Al final, el “asunto” del que hablaban Prompto y Cor, era un simple prueba de nivel para los alumnos más veteranos, era un examen que determina el ascenso al curso final o repetir el actual. 

Se encontraban en uno de los gimnasios principales de la Academia, el Gimnasio Sider, donde 5 maestros y 5 miembros de las diferentes secciones de la Guardia. El examen constaba de pelear contra cada uno demostrando todo lo que habían aprendido durante su estancia en la Academia.

Con el pasar de las horas, se fue determinando quién estaba preparado para ascender de nivel y quién no, así como también se revelaban los más dotados en los campos de fuerza, ingenio y habilidad con hechizos, los cuales eran bastante básicos, bajo el punto de vista de Zero.

-¡M-Me rindo!- gritó el último joven cayendo de rodillas sobre el ring en el centro de la sala.

-Ni siquiera lo has intentado- contestó Zero asombrado ante esa exclamación.- ¿Por qué?-

-Es inútil intentarlo cuando ya sabes el resultado- respondió el joven cabizbajo.

-Ya veo- dijo Zero con los dientes apretados.- Entonces ya no hace falta que vuelvas, ni mañana ni nunca.-

Dicha sentencia llamó la atención de todos en la sala, los alumnos miraban la escena conmocionados, los maestros sorprendidos por la noticia y autoridad del joven, y los otros adultos invitados a la prueba observaban impasibles el momento. Mientras tanto, el joven frente a Zero se encontraba en shock, ¿Quién era ese sujeto para decirle eso? ¿Iba en serio?

-¿Qué?- murmuró aún en estado de shock.- N-no-

-He dicho que ya no te molestes más en regresar.- repitió Zero con los brazos cruzados.- Ni tú, ni ninguno de tus compañeros.- Y entonces estallaron los gritos de indignación y sorpresa por parte de alumnos y profesores.

-¡Tú no tienes autoridad para dar esa orden! ¡¿Pero quién se cree que es este?! ¡No tienes ni idea de lo duras que son las pruebas para llegar hasta aquí! ¡Eso! ¡Márchate, no te queremos aquí! ¡Fuera!- eran los gritos que más resonaban en el salón.

-Dais pena.- contestó el peli plata sin inmutarse- Que digo pena, dais vergüenza.- los gritos se redujeron a murmullos y Zero continuó.- Si os enfrentais todos a mí en este momento, estáis muertos; cuando salgáis el día de mañana a cualquier división de la Guardia y os encontréis a los Niveles-E, os matarán; cuando peleéis contra algún enemigo o criminal de Nivel-C, os matará.-

-¿De qué estás-?-  empezó uno de los maestros.

-En este mundo no sirve el rendirse cuando no ves la victoria. Debes enfrentarte a la batalla a pesar de saber que vas a perder, nunca lo aceptes, pero enfréntate y encuentra una forma de ganar o reducir el impacto de dicha derrota.- miró al joven frente a él- Aquellos que huyen son unos cobardes, todos vosotros sois unos cobardes al huir de una pelea u otra diciendo un simple “Me rindo”. ¿Creéis qué allá afuera el enemigo se detendrá cuando os oiga decirlo?- rió sin humor- No. Se abalanzará sobre vosotros con la firme intención de mataros, os asesinará de una forma lenta o rápida, pero sin duda dolorosa.- miró a su alrededor- No sois más que un puñado de críos jugando a ser futuros héroes. Madurad, mocosos, y si no os véis capaces, dejadlo, porque solo debilitaréis a vuestro equipo y al cuerpo de la Guardia a la que pertenezcáis.-

-¡Tú tienes nuestra misma edad!- gritó un joven de entre la multitud.- ¿Cómo puedes decirnos eso si tienes nuestra misma edad?-

-Porque yo me he enfrentado y convivido con la muerte desde que tenía 12 años. Yo me he enfrentado a cosas que aterrorizarían vuestros sueños durante años; he visto escenas de todo tipo de horrores, y muchos de esos los he vivido yo en mi propia piel.- contaba sombrío.- Si os digo esto es para evitarles a vuestras familias un mal momento.- suspiró- Os seré sincero. Ahora mismo ninguno de vosotros sobrevivirá cuando salgáis por esas puertas el día de mañana, puede que algunos lleguéis a pasar como mucho, 3 semanas, pero ese es mi tope, así que haceros un favor y buscaros otro trabajo.-

-¿Insinuas que el trabajo del profesorado es insuficiente?-

-Inútil sería la palabra correcta, mediocre y superficial dicho de otra manera, pero sin duda inservible.- afirmó Zero, el cual volvió a suspirar cansado- Ahora mismo tenéis dos caminos a elegir: 1, renunciáis a vuestro sueño y buscáis otro camino que seguir en esta vida.- dijo alzando el dedo índice.

-¿Y el otro?- preguntó alguien.

-O 2, empezar de cero.- dijo tranquilo, desconcertando a los todos los individuos de la sala.- Iniciar un nuevo sistema de entrenamiento, uno de verdad, y desde el primer curso, aumentar horas de gimnasia, ganad potencia, fuerza, agilidad y sigilo. Modificar también el sistema estratégico de batalla, entrenar con distintos individuos y aprended a predecir sus patrones de movimiento, puntos débiles y fuertes; también debéis relacionaros con vuestro entorno, la vida real no se encuentra dentro de estas paredes, vuestras batallas no se vivirán en este ring de entrenamiento, sino allí fuera, en el bosque, en la calle, en el mar, con lluvia, nieve… cualquier lugar es posible, debéis dominar el ambiente en el que peleéis, y una vez tengáis eso integrado, os será más fácil tomar el control de la pelea.- enumeró Zero todas las posibilidades.- Pero si no estáis dispuestos a cambiar eso, no vale la pena que yo esté dando este monólogo.- salió del ring y cogió su chaqueta.- Cuando haya alguien digno de batallar, llamadme, sino, no os molestéis, no puedo perder mi tiempo de forma tan inútil.- y dicho esto se fue dejando a todos en silencio.

_ Esa misma noche… _

“Prompto ya me ha contado tu numerito en la Academia” se escuchó una voz divertida.

-Me alegro de que al menos alguien se haya divertido.- fue la escueta contestación.

“Ya, nuestro querido amigo también me ha contado cómo has dado una increíble clase de entrenamiento en menos de cinco minutos, increíble amor, has motivado a más de 100 alumnos más rápido que todos los maestros juntos en una rueda de presentación.” se escuchó una risa “Dice que nada más salir tú del gimnasio, los chicos se abalanzaron sobre los otros 4 miembros preguntando quién eras, jajajaja, imagínate su cara al saber tu nombre y posición”

-Mhm, muy divertida, seguro.- dijo Zero cansado mientras se masajeaba la frente.

“Zero ¿Estás bien? Se te oye decaído ¿Dónde estás? ¿Voy a buscarte? ¿Necesitas ayuda? ¿Un médico? ¡Dime dónde estás y voy a buscarte ahora mismo!” dijo el azabache de carrerilla y sin dejarle hablar, pero a pesar de ello, a Zero le apareció una sonrisa en los labios al oír el tono preocupado de su pareja.

-Estoy bien, cálmate, estoy en casa, a punto de irme a la cama, la cabeza está por matarme, pero tranquilo- dijo adelantándose a la nueva lluvia de preguntas de cierto azabache.- Me he tomado una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza, con lo cual no tardará en hacer efecto.-

“Entonces ¿No hace falta que coja el coche y vaya para allá?”

-Tranquilo, si la cosa va a más prometo llamarte para que vengas a hacerme compañía, jejeje, aunque puede que luego te aburras, seguramente me quedaré dormido.- dijo divertido.

“Me fascina verte dormir, eres tan hermoso”

-¿Solo cuando duermo? Gracias por eso, Noctis, te la devolveré.- simuló estar ofendido, pero por dentro se moría de la risa al imaginarse la reacción del otro- Además ¿Cómo sabes que soy hermoso mientras duermo si nunca me has visto dormido?-

“No me hace falta, solo con verte despierto sé que eres igual de hermoso dormido” Arreglo por pura suerte ¿O tal vez lo tenía planeado? el error de antes. “De todas formas no olvides lo que acabas de decir.”

-Sí, no te preocupes. Hasta mañana.-

“Hasta mañana, amor, te estaré esperando en mi cama.” y dicho eso colgó.

-¡¡NOCTIS!! Me ha colgado, maldito- dijo antes de tirar el móvil contra la cama y dejarse caer él también sobre este.  _ “Ese idiota… ya me las cobrare mañana” _ se giró y sobre su mesita vio la caja donde descansaban Bloody Rose y Dark Moon  _ “Es cierto, también debo volver a entrenar con ambas, sobretodo porque ninguna de las dos me ha vuelto a hablar desde aquella noche… O tal vez esa noche estaba tan desesperado por ayuda que me pareció escuchar voces y las asocié a Dark Moon… Sí, de seguro fue eso. Pero… si fue así… ¿En qué momento cogí la pistola? ¿Dónde estaba esta antes de que yo la cogiera?” _

Su mirada ahora estaba fija en ambas pistolas descansando sobre la tela de terciopelo, en algún momento inconcreto mientras estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, había cogido la caja colocándola frente a él y la había abierto.

_ “Tal vez le esté dando demasiadas vueltas…” _

_ Imperio Niflheim, capital Graela… _

La monumentalidad de la ciudadela era inmenso, construido en su totalidad a base de  tecnología, integrando grandes e importantes partes de esta a sus cimientos, tornándose una con aquel coloso edificio.

El salón era de colores oscuros y amplias proporciones, sobrio en decoración y frío de ambiente; a pesar de tener las cortinas descorridas y ser noche de luna llena, esta luz era insuficiente para iluminar aquella gigantesca sala. Las blancas bombillas colocadas en las lámparas colgantes, tanto del techo como de las paredes, acrecentaban aquella sensación fría y solitaria; los guardias, con el cuerpo y rostro cubiertos por aquellas pesadas armaduras, se encontraban apostados a lo largo de las paredes y flanqueando las puertas y ventanas, todos y cada uno con una gran arma en sus manos, dispuestos a disparar nada más dada la orden.

Y en el centro del inmenso aposento, alzado sobre un podio de 20 escalones, un trono de hierro negro forjado; sentado en este estaba el nombrado “Emperador de Niflheim”, Ideolas Aldercapt, un anciano alto y ataviado con una larga túnica blanca, la cual llevaba como decoración dos bandas rojas creando un extraño patrón, y en el centro una tramo negro, por el cual transitaba el ingenioso mecanismo de abertura. (Una cremallera XD)

-Me alegra que hayas podido venir a visitarme antes de tu partida, mi querido amigo.- dijo el Emperador en un tono jovial- ¿Qué noticias suceden por Lucis en estos tiempos? ¿El rey Regis sigue gozando de su tan buena salud como siempre?- y ante esta última pregunta sus ojos azules centellearon ansiosos.

-Me temo, que como tantas otras veces tendrá que conformarse con mi silencio, su gracia.- contestó una voz masculina sin denotar emoción alguna.- El tratado-

-Sí, sí, ya lo sé, ese dichoso tratado- le interrumpió el anciano con un indiferente movimiento de muñeca.- Entonces, una vez más, permíteme ofrecerte un lugar en mis filas, mi querido amigo, estoy seguro de que encontrarás muchas compañías agradables si accedes, y por supuesto, seguirás tratando tus asuntos con Lucis de forma libre. ¿Qué me dices, Sors?-

Sorso alzó la vista por primera vez desde el momento en que entró en la sala, los guardias apretaron su agarre en las armas al ver el gesto, pero el emperador los desestimó con otro suave movimiento de muñeca.

-Me temo que debo rechazar, de nuevo, su oferta, su gracia.- Y de pronto, se escuchó una aguda risa del fondo de la sala, ambos hombres miraron en aquella dirección y vieron aparecer una nueva silueta.

-De nuevo os ha rechazado, su gracia.- era una vampiresa de largos cabellos negros recogidos en un intrincado moño, mientras dejaba sueltos dos largos mechones que caían por su fina y atractivo rostro, sus ojos azules miraban la escena con diversión y una llama se encendió al ver al doctor; su curvilíneo cuerpo apenas estaba cubierto por una túnica púrpura y negra,  con un gran escote que mostraba sus anchos pechos; su estrecha cintura estaba rodeada por una especie de obi rojo y atado con un fino cordel negro; y a lo largo de la falda, se abrían dos cortes que permitían ver sus largas y claras piernas.- Aunque yo sé el motivo-

-¡Ofelia! ¡¿Cómo osas entrar sin permiso?!- gritó enfurecido el emperador, pero a pesar de su tono amenazante, la mujer lo ignoró- ¡¿Y a qué motivo te refieres?!- ella sonrió, y cruzándose de brazos bajo sus pechos, adelantó a Sors para encaminarse a la base de las escaleras.

-Nuestro querido doctor, tiene un hijo.- Sors no mostró emoción alguna, pero por su mente pasaban distintas ideas de cómo había conseguido esa información.- Zero, es su nombre, un adolescente Nivel-D que recogió de la calle hace varios meses.-

-Pfff, ¿Ese es tu único inconveniente?- resopló ante la simpleza, según él, sobre el asunto.- Siempre puedes traerlo contigo, ya encontraremos un “trabajo” digno de su “condición”. Después de eso puedes casarte con Ofelia y tener un digno hijo y heredero, de esa forma, también aseguraremos el linaje de la familia Aldercapt.- dijo emocionado mientras Ofelia sonreía de lado, pues la idea no le desagradaba, más bien lo contrario.

-Lo lamento su gracia, pero mantengo mi postura de permanecer en Insomnia, a pesar de todo, agradezco su oferta y el que se haya tomado tantas molestias al pensar en mí.- hizo una reverencia- Si eso es todo me gustaría retirarme, mañana a primera hora parto de vuelta a Lucis y me complacería descansar un par de horas, así que, con su permiso.- y dicho esto se marchó del salón bajo la atenta mirada de ambos Aldercapt.

-¿Desde cuándo se ha visto a un vampiro dormid de noche?- preguntó el emperador frustrado y enojado por la negativa de Aevum.

-Ni idea, pero no te preocupes- dijo Ofelia subiendo por las escaleras.- Yo me encargaré de convencerlo la próxima vez que nos veamos. Sólo confía en mí, padre.-

-Y yo solo espero que no me decepciones, mujer.-

_ En un hotel de la ciudad… _

Trrrrrrrrr… Trrrrrrr… Trrrrrrrr

“¡Sors eres tú! ¡Es la primera vez que llamas desde que te fuiste! ¿Cómo te va por allí? ¿Ya has acabado el trabajo? ¿Cuándo regresas? Me aburro mucho estando aquí solo”

-Jajajajajaja, de seguro que Anna está harta de perseguirte día y noche por revolucionarle la casa a cada hora.- comentó divertido- Yo también me alegro de oírte, Zero, y lamento no haberte llamado antes, pero por culpa del trabajo ha sido imposible.-  _ “Y también por precaución, no quería exponerte a ningún peligro. Aunque sigo sin saber como esa mujer se ha enterado de tu existencia.” _

“¡-ors! ¡¡SORS!!” gritó el joven desde la otra línea llamando la atención del mayor.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

“¿Estás bien? Como no contestabas…” momento de silencio “Te preguntaba que cuándo vuelves” 

-Mañana a primera hora cojo el vuelo de regreso a Lucis- contestó, unos segundos de silencio, y el alboroto estalló.

“¡¡¿En serio?!! ¡¡Eso es genial!! No sabes las ganas que tengo de verte, o todo lo que tengo que contarte. ¡Ah! Pero eso mañana, ahora ve a la cama y duerme, que dicen que durmiendo el tiempo pasa más rápido” Sors sonrió “Hasta mañana otou-san”

-Hasta mañana, hijo.- y antes de colgar dijo- Y Zero, vete tú también a la cama- y tras un exasperado “Sí, sí” por parte del joven, colgó.

_ “Sí, definitivamente no pienso cambiar nada, aunque eso signifique no encontrar pareja, mientras esté él, este pequeño que no deja de darle revés a mi vida, no necesito más” _

_ En Lucis… _

_ “Al fin mañana vuelve Sors, nunca había echado de menos tanto a alguien, ni siquiera a mis padres cuando se iban de misión… mi pecho se siente cálido… tal vez el amor no sea un sentimiento tan horrible.” _ pensó Zero con una sonrisa antes de apagar la lámpara- Buenas noches, Noctis.- grabó en su móvil, y apenas unos segundos más tarde recibió su respuesta.

“Buenas noches, mi ángel de luna”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueeeno, al fin vuelve Sors, me pregunto cuál será su reacción ante la noticia de Zero, jejeje  
> Lo averiguaremos en el próximo capítulo... tal vez XD  
> Besos


	26. Un paso adelante, dos hacia atrás… y una vieja historia para recordar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loooooo Sientoooooooooooooo muchoooooooooo!!!!!
> 
> ¡¡SIENTO MUCHO NO HABER ACTUALIZADO ANTES Y DEJAROS SEMANAS COLGADOS Y SIN NOTICIAAS!! ¡¡BUAAHH!!
> 
> ¿Recordais esos problemillas de los que os hablé? Pues estas semanas me he dedicado a ellos, y al fin se han solucionado, temporalmente, y puedo volver a dedicarme por completo a este fic y a todos ustedes.
> 
> Vuelvo a decir que lamento muchísimo esta desconexión por mi parte, pero prometo que en estas dos semanas nos pondremos al día rápidamente, por suerte mi ingenio ha tenido minutillos sueltos para trabajar y he podido ir escribiendo fragmentos, pero hasta ahora no he podido enlazarlos, editarlos (parecía lenguaje indio, lo juro, me ha costado entenderlo hasta a mí) y de ahora en adelante publicarlos.
> 
> PD: al final el fic se convertirá en serie (muy probablemente) puesto que, como sabéis, me gstan mucho las descripciones y centrarme en ciertos detalles y... el fic se alrgará muchísimo con toddo lo que tengo planeado, pero no preocuparos, cuando eso suceda os avisaré.
> 
> Bueno, me callo ya, disfrutad del capitulo y nos vemos abajo

-¡¡¿Dónde diablos está?!!- retumbó un grito por la solitaria biblioteca- Malditos libros prehistóricos ¡AAH!- gritó exasperado un joven mientras se revolvía sus cabellos castaños antes de dejar caer su cabeza sobre el polvoriento libro frente a él- Todo esto es inútil.- se quejó de forma lastimosa.

-Shhhhhhhh- se oyó a sus espaldas, se giró y en una esquina estaba ella, la gerente de la biblioteca, mirándolo de forma amenazante tras el brillo de sus gafas.

Hacía ya una semana desde que él y su maestro habían iniciado el plan, Yagari tomaba misiones complicadas de forma continuada, de forma que le diera tiempo al castaño de encontrar algún indicio sobre la barrera que cubría la zona oeste de la ciudadela cercana a la Academia.

-Nada, en estos asquerosos libros no hay nada de nada.- gruñó enfadado mientras se levantaba, cogió el libro y lo llevó de vuelta a su estante.

La biblioteca de la Asociación consistía en un edificio subterráneo de seis plantas, a las cuales se accedía dependiendo el rango y posición de los cazadores; la primera planta era abierta a todas las edades, y contenía sobretodo libros de instrucciones acerca del mantenimiento de las armas, hechizos básicos, la historia de los cazadores y libros teóricos sobre lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, como aprender a dominar la energía vampírica de los cazadores y cómo detectar a un vampiro.... entre otros.

La segunda planta, también era abierta a todas las edades, pero los más pequeños debían ir junto a la compañía de un adulto, en esta sección se profundizaba en el dominio de los hechizos, las distintas tácticas que tenían las armas de los cazadores en combate, y sobretodo, los sello y el contacto con el mundo espirituals; estos eran la estrella de la planta, explicaban todo tipo de sellos hasta el Nivel 3, necesarios para poder pasar el exámen de ascenso a cazador médium y las distintas fases que debía dominar un cazador para poder moverse por el mundo de los espíritus y la oscuridad sin sufrir alguna posesión o herida causada por estos seres.

La tercera planta estaba dedicada a los vampiros, única y exclusivamente a los vampiros, su forma de vida, su sociedad y costumbres, sus leyes, forma de gobierno, tratados, historia… todo, incluido su magia, poderes y algunos de sus hechizos. Habían libros sobre cómo combatirlos, puntos débiles y fuertes, y lo más importante, cómo detectar de qué clase eran. En esta sala los más pequeños y cazadores de menor rango, 1er y 2do año de entrenamiento, tenían la entrada prohibida, los adolescentes podían venir solos si tenían el permiso expreso de su maestro, pero preferiblemente debían entrar con algún adulto.

La cuarta planta, la zona central de aquella gigantesca biblioteca, en esta planta se concentraban todos los libros sobre las distintas y numerosas criaturas que habían existido y las que aún sobrevivían, era un lugar poco frecuentado debido a los escasos problemas que estos ocasionaban, la mayoría ya extintos o sellados; alguna vez se habían encontrado con algún caso aislado de hombres lobos o metamorfos, pero eran muy, muy escasos. A esta solo tenían acceso los cazadores en sus tres últimos años de entrenamiento, junto a sus maestros, los cuales solo venían porque en el exámen teórico y práctico de nivel salían estos temas, los adultos que casi nunca la frecuentaban, y los cazadores ancianos y retirados que eran los que más se paseaban por los pasillos de dicho piso, rememorando viejos tiempos de su juventud, donde sucedían más casos sobre esas fantásticas criaturas.

La quinta planta, a la cual solo podían acceder los cazadores  ya adultos, con mínimo 10 años de experiéncia en el campo, y los pertenecientes a la élite. Aquí se profundizaban los temas de la historia a través de libros antiguos, polvorientos, y en más de una vez, carentes de páginas e información; otros explicaban de qué forma surgió la magia y los primeros lugares dónde fue usada por los cazadores; antiguos sellos de gran poder y magnitud y hechizos antiguos, como el caso de  _ Shyllie _ .

Y por último la sexta planta, con la entrada únicamente destinada a los miembros del Consejo de Cazadores y al mismísimo Presidente. Su contenido era un absoluto misterio para todos, pues estaba prohibido revelar la información que se ocultaba tras esas oscuras escaleras que llevaban a la entrada de dicha planta.

_ “Tal vez mis respuestas estén allí abajo” _ pensó el joven mientras contemplaba las antiguas escaleras de piedra qué llevaban a esa exclusiva planta.  _ “Me pregunto si tal vez haya información sobre eso…” _

**Flash Back**

_ Las iluminadas calles contrastaban con la oscuridad del cielo, al final de la calle, una casa con el salón iluminado daba a entender que sus residentes aún estaban despiertos. _

_ El amplio y confortable salón, estaba adornado con muebles de madera, pulidos y pintados de blanco y colores crema; las paredes beige contenían estanterías repletas de libros y distintas fotografías enmarcadas en cuadros negros; en el centro de la sala se encontraba una pequeña mesa de madera cuadrada, sobre la cual descansaba un hermoso jarrón de lirios que daban vitalidad al salón; a su alrededor habían dos sofás de felpa de color arena y dos sillones de cuero color café; en la pared izquierda de la sala había un gran ventanal con vistas al jardín, y de la pared norte, una pantalla de televisión mostraba la imagen de una hoguera, simulando ser una chimenea, para darle un toque más rústico al hogar. _

_ Sentado en uno de esos sillones de cuero estaba Kaito, con la vista centrada en el movimiento de las llamas y sosteniendo unos papeles entre sus dedos; sus ojos verdosos estaban perdidos en algún lugar muy profundo de su mente, y el silencio que reinaba en la casa solo hacía que el joven se fuera perdiendo cada vez más en ellos.  _

_ -¿En qué piensas?- El joven pegó un pequeño salto al oír una voz a sus espaldas, por estar tan consumido en sus pensamientos había bajado la guardia y alguien lo había sorprendido, se giró y dijo enfadado. _

_ -¡Shishou! No vaya asustando a la gente así, casi me da un infarto.- El hombre lo miró con su único ojo visible, y la ceja sobre este estaba alzado, como si dijera “¿En serio?”, seguidamente se quitó el sombrero y la gabardina y los colgó en la percha tras la puerta del salón. _

_ -Es culpa tuya, Kaito, nunca bajes la guardia, ni siquiera cuando estás centrado en tus pensamientos.- le dio una breve lección de nuevo.- ¿Has encontrado algo nuevo?- preguntó mientras se sentaba en el sofá frente al joven. _

_ -Lo mismo que ayer, antes de ayer, y todos los días de esta maldita semana.- se quejó el menor antes de dejar los papeles sobre la pequeña mesa.- Lugar desconocido, nula presencia mágica, tiempos remotos… No información encontrada.- enumeró cansado. _

_ -Ya veo- dijo Yagari serio a la vez que leía los papeles, los dejó de nuevo sobre la mesa, rebuscó algo en uno de los bolsillo de su pantalón, sacó un pequeño trozo de papel doblado, y se lo tendió a Kaito.- Toma, a ver si esto te facilita la búsqueda.- El joven tomó el papelito y lo desdobló con cuidado. _

_ -¿De dónde ha sacado esto, Shishou?- preguntó mientras observaba las distintas marcas que llenaban el papel. _

_ -Del mismo lugar donde encontramos el pendiente.- contestó antes de encender un cigarrillo y acercarse al ventanal, lo abrió y se puso a fumar allí.- De camino aquí me pasé por ese sitio de nuevo, en busca de alguna pista que se nos hubiera olvidado o algo, y encontré ese símbolo esculpido en una roca, es un sello vampírico.- _

_ -¿Y cree que habrá información sobre eso en la Asociación?- preguntó Kaito no muy seguro del plan. _

_ \- Estoy seguro de que sí, todo lo que necesitas está en el tercer piso de la biblioteca, allí está almacenada toda la información sobre todos los vampiros.- dijo muy convencido- Mañana volveré a marcharme a otra misión, volveré dentro de dos días, tres como máximo, procura mantenerte alejado de los problemas hasta entonces.- _

_ -Je, shishou, el único que se mete en problemas cuando usted no está es Zero, no yo.- contestó el castaño con una sonrisa y causando otra en el rostro del azabache. _

**Fin Flash Back**

-Esto es estúpido- suspiró derrotado el castaño,se alejó de las escaleras y dejó el libro antes de volver a su mesa; esta estaba repleta de papeles, notas escritas por él de distintos libros y manuscritos, ideas o información relacionada con el caso de Zero y esa extraña magia que envolvía los terrenos cercanos a la Academia, pero tras leer ese último libro, se dio cuenta de qué toda esa información era errónea.

_ “Definitivamente alguien tiene que volver a leerse todos los libros y hacer limpieza con los que ya no sirvan, o al menos etiquetarlos por antigüedad.”  _ pensó mientras recogía y apilaba todos esos folios en una pequeña columna.  _ “Y luego está esto.” _ de entre el montón de apuntes, sacó aquel grabado qué le trajo su maestro de las cercanía del acantilado.

Un intrincado sello de color negro, este formaba algo parecido a un trébol de cuatro hojas, pero estas, en vez de ser redondeadas y suaves, eran rombos de espinas, envuelto por diversos trazos alargados, algo así como las astas de un ciervo, las cuales estaban en paralelo entre ellas por un centímetro de diferencia; dentro de las hojas habían runas escritas, unas tan antiguas que ni en los libros más antiguos se mostraban; y en el centro de la figura había una pequeña luna creciente qué desprendía un pequeño halo de luz.

-¿Quién hubiera imaginado que los cazadores tuvieran una biblioteca tan bien surtida- escuchó una infantil voz a sus espaldas, pero Kaito la ignoró al saber que no iba con él, tal vez se trataba de un joven que bajaba con su maestro por primera vez- ¡Ah! Tu eres el amigo de Zero ¿Qué estás mirando con tanto interés?- el castaño alzó el rostro y se encontró con dos grandes orbes azules mirándolo fijamente, se apartó de un saltó y desenfundó una de sus pistolas.

-¡Vampiro! ¡¿Cómo diablos has llegado hasta aquí?! ¡Vuestra entrada a la biblioteca de los cazadores está prohibida, es más ¿Qué demonios haces en la Asociación?!-

-¡Uaaah! ¿De verdad te crees que yo, el gran Hanabusa Aidou, le tendré miedo a un cazador armado? Je, Zero daba mucho más miedo que tú, incluso sin pistola.- dijo orgulloso de su valentía ante el cazador, pero poco le duró al escuchar como el castaño retiraba el seguro.- N-no, no puedes disparar.-

-¿Ah no? Un vampiro de nivel B se encuentra en unas instalaciones exclusivamente para el uso de los cazadores, instalaciones que prohíben el paso a todo ser vampírico, por si fuera poco estás en territorio enemigo y rodeado de cazadores, además de que tu nombre es uno de los más destacados en la batalla contra Rido Kuran, un nombre que puede pasar fácilmente a la lista en cualquier momento.- dijo con una voz tan afilada y cortante como un cuchillo, sonrió de forma fría- ¿Que crees qué pasará si disparo y argumento el hecho de tu presencia aquí, en esta sala? Yo te lo diré, habrá un vampiro menos del que preocuparse y yo habré conseguido un mérito más-

Aidou palideció al ver la seguridad con la que el joven pronunciaba esas palabras, con lo cual alzó las manos y trató de calmarlo, pues sinceramente, veía muy cercana su muerte si no conseguía aplacar al cazador.

_ “Da miedooo” _ pensó de forma lastimera a la vez que una gotita le caía por la sien- Calma, calma, no tenemos porqué ponernos agresivos, de veras, jejeje- pero al ver que no funcionaba agregó y el otro empezaba a apretar el gatillo, se cubrió los ojos- ¡Yo solo he venido a acompañar a Kaname-sama!- gritó asustado.

-¿A qué ha venido esa sanguijuela asquerosa a la Asociación?- preguntó con voz venenosa y Hanabusa se destapó el rostro enfadado.

-¡Oye! ¡No insultes a Kaname-sama! ¡Alguien tan indigno como tú ni siquiera merece el honor de encontrarse ni a 50 metros de su presencia!- gruñó antes de pasar a su pose arrogante- Je, los cazadores sois tan estúpidos que ni siquiera sé por qué seguís vivos.- cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y asintió para si mismo- Exacto, es por la benevolencia de Kaname-sama, así que deberíais darle las gracias y-

BANG

-¡¡Hiiiiiiiii!! ¡Estás loco, sucio cazador, eres igual que Kiryuu, idiota, casi me das!- gritó alterado mientras miraba la pared detrás de él, más concretamente el punto donde había impactado la bala- Por poco y me alcanza.- dijo antes de darse la vuelta -¿Hu? ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó al ver como el castaño se alejaba de la mesa.

Kaito no respondió, simplemente aceleró el paso para perderlo, pero por desgracia, el rubio vampiro se interesó demasiado por sus cosas y decidió que la mejor manera de pasar el tiempo en ese lugar, sería seguir al cazador, en parte también porque no sabía cómo regresar al lado de su Kaname-sama. 

Pasaron por distintos pasillos con las estanterías repletas de libros, Aidou observaba los títulos, muchos de los cuales llamaban su atención, y más de una vez se detuvo frente a ellos para cogerlos, pero en cada ocasión que su mano estaba a punto de rozar siquiera la tapa, una bala cruzaba el aire, deteniendo sus movimientos; era Kaito, no se fiaba ni lo más mínimo de dejar al rubio solo con toda la historia de los cazadores ahí, solo faltaría que le contara sus secretos al castaño ese.

Tras subir un largo tramo de escaleras, el vampiro se atrevió a preguntar.

-Oye ¿Qué tal le está yendo a Kiryuu?- ninguna respuesta- Kaname-sama nos contó que esta entrenando para la prueba o no-sé qué de los cazadores ¿Le va bien?- seguía siendo ignorado.- ¡Oye, estoy siendo amable, lo mínimo que podrías hacer es contestarme!- gritó frustrado ante el rechazo del castaño, el cual dejó caer sus cosas sobre una de las mesas y se volvió a verlo con furia.

-¿Para qué? ¿Quieres saber dónde está para poder decírselo a tu “Kaname-sama”?- dijo con asco- Olvídalo sanguijuela, después de lo que le hicisteis a Zero no pienso decirte nada.- y dicho esto se sentó, abrió los libros nuevos que había ido recogiendo por el camino y continuó con su búsqueda.- Ahora lárgate de aquí, la salida es subiendo por esas escaleras, dos pisos para ser concretos.-

La sala se quedó en silencio, y entre ambos creció un micro-espacio de tensión, Kaito solo quería encontrar alguna maldita pista sobre ese sello y que el vampiro rubio ese se largara; mientras que Aidou quería saber sobre el peli plata, no por órdenes de Kuran, sinó por saciar su innata curiosidad, pero en ese momento, mientras estaba perdido en sus pensamientos vio algo que le llamó la atención.

-¿Hu? ¡Uuuaa, yo conozco ese símbolo!- gritó emocionado antes de inclinarse sobre la mesa, Kaito lo miró escéptico, pero no dijo nada y Aidou cogió el dibujo para inspeccionarlo mejor.- ¡Sí! ¡Es este, es este!-

-¿Enserio sabes lo qué es?- preguntó Takamiya un poco esperanzado, Hanabusa se giró a mirarlo y asintió con la cabeza, entonces cayó en algo y sonrió.

-Hagamos un trato: yo te digo lo qué es y tu me cuentas sobre Zero ¿Vale?- Kaito entrecerró los ojos, seguía sin fiarse del vampiro, por lo que este, se llevó una mano al pecho y dijo.- Te prometo que no le diré a nadie sobre esto, ni siquiera a Kaname-sama ¿Trato?- 

_ “¿Habla en serio? Sigo sin fiarme… Pero qué mejor oportunidad que esta para saber qué es esa cosa” _ suspiró derrotado y dijo- Sea, pero ni una palabra a nadie ¿me oyes?- el rubio asintió entusiasmado y se colocó al lado de Kaito.

-Entonces… ¿Kiryuu está bien?- preguntó un tanto dudoso el rubio, sus ojos expresaban curiosidad y preocupación, pero sobretodo intriga, tenía muchas incógnitas que tal vez pudiera resolver el cazador en frente suyo.- Digo ¿Cómo es posible que desapareciera de repente y nadie se diera cuenta? ¿Dónde esta? ¿Qué hace? ¿Cómo le van las cosas? ¿Cuando va a volver?-

-Haces demasiadas preguntas…- repuso Kaito antes de suspirar- Sí, está bien; desapareció porque estaba harto del lío en el qué tu amo le había metido ¿Cómo lo hizo? Es un cazador, no lo subestimes; su paradero es información clasificada; está entrenando para daros una paliza a ti y todos los de tu especie, las cosas le van muy bien y volverá el día en que se seleccione al Presidente.- mintió de carrerilla sin entrar en detalles y con el rostro carente de emociones.

Aidou frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que solo le había resuelto tres preguntas, pero no las importantes, y fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que no le sería tan fácil descubrir el paradero del peli plata, ni sonsacarle información específica.

-Una última cosa ¿Ese sello que buscas es para Kiryuu?- Kaito frunció el ceño y gruñó, una advertencia de que se había saltado su turno, con lo cual alzó los brazos y añadió.- Te prometo que es la última, y si me respondes sinceramente te contaré todo lo que sé sobre el sello.-

-Grrr, sí es para Zero- y rápidamente se inventó, a medias- El otro día Yagari shishou fue a visitarlo y él le pidió qué le buscara información sobre ese sello, lo había visto en no-sé-qué-libro, pero este no contenía nada de información sobre el sello, pensó que podía ser un sello ofensivo y por eso le pidió este favor, sin embargo, a Shishou le han encargado una misión para estos días y me ha pasado a mí el encargo.- Aidou asintió, se había tragado la historia al completo, y más al ver la mueca de fastidio del castaño cuando hablaba de dicha tarea.

-Ya veo- contestó antes de reír- Por tu cara se nota que no te gusta estar aquí, jeje.-

-Preferiría estar fuera cazando, pero Zero es mi futuro Presidente, y por él haré lo que sea.- contestó convencido de lo dicho.

-¿Cómo sabes que él será tu futuro Presidente? Según he oído decir a Cross, hay otros candidatos muy posibles a ser Presidente, entre ellos el mismo Cross.-

-Habladurías, desde el momento en que nació, Zero fue destinado a grandes cosas, una de ellas ocupar el cargo de Presidente de la Asociación por su gran poder, puede que antes, al haber sido mordido por una sangre pura muchos retiraran su fe de él, pero tras todos estos años de lucha contra su parte vampírica y haberla sometido, además de derrotar a los sangre pura Hio y Kuran él solo, se ha ganado el orgullo, la fe y confianza de los cazadores.- sonrió- Por eso va a ser él el Presidente, no hay nadie más capaz de superarlo, ni siquiera el ‘Cazador sin Colmillos’, a él ya le pasó su tiempo.- entrecerró los ojos y miró enfadado- Basta ya de charlas, me has hecho dos preguntas de más, así qué ahora te toca a tí, desembucha todo lo que sabes sobre el sello.- Aidou tragó duro y miro la imagen.

-Es un sello creado por vampiros hace miles de años, tal y como se ven las runas, ahora han cambiado mucho- Kaito lo miró sarcástico, como diciendo “¿En serio? No lo sabía”  y el rubio tragó duro- No se trata de ningún sello ofensivo, como creíais, los sellos ofensivos de esa época no tenían tantos diseños ni decoraciones, sino que consistían en figuras geométricas simples con el nombre de la runa empleada, como agua, fuego, hielo… o lo qué fuera.- se inclinó un poco más sobre el dibujo.- Por su forma diría que es o bien un sello de ocultación o un sello de defensa, para formar alguna barrera, aunque no sé si sería una barrera potente o no. Mmmmm… nunca había visto una imagen con tanto detalle, mira, hasta se pueden distinguir las runas perfectamente, esta significa “luna”- dijo señalando a la runa superior de la imagen, encasillada entre otras cuatro, luego bajó el dedo a la zona derecha, donde habían tres runas más- esta de aquí significa “luz”, la de la derecha “poder” y la de la izquierda “paz” y esta de aquí abajo- dijo señalando la única runa qué se encontraba fuera del sello- es “proteger”-

-¿Y las otras?- preguntó Kaito, el cual había apuntado todo lo que había dicho Hanabusa- ¿Qué pasa con todas esas?- Aidou se llevó una mano a la barbilla.

-Mmmmm, para serte sincero no lo sé, de pequeño estudié runas, las actuales claro, ya nadie usa estas tan antiguas. Las que te he dicho las he reconocido porque no han cambiado demasiado a lo largo de todo este tiempo, sin embargo, las otras… no tengo ni idea.- respondió sincero, Kaito empezaba a frustrarse y Aidou, ignoraba los malos pensamientos del castaño, ya que aún se encontraba demasiado absorto en el sello- Ne, Takamiya- lo miró- ¿Puedo llevarme el dibujo?- y antes de que el joven cazador pudiera negarse añadió.- En mi casa hay miles de libros sobre runas e historia, tal vez encuentre más información al respecto. Por favor.-

-¿Y como sé que no irás a contárselo a Kuran?- preguntó sospechoso, a lo que Aidou frunció el ceño, ofendido.

-Te he prometido que no diría nada, además, Kaname-sama está muy susceptible con el tema de Kiryuu, ha prohibido decir su nombre o cualquier cosa relacionada con él, sobretodo delante de Yuuki-sama, si fuera a decirle algo sobre él, puede que el castigo que recibiera fuera peor que la muerte.- confesó apesadumbrado.- Él ha cambiado mucho desde que Yuuki-sama regresó con él a la mansión Kuran, y su humor fue a peor cuando ella quedó embarazada.- apretó los puños sobre su pantalón mientras aguantaba las lágrimas- Kaname-sama se ha vuelto muy sospechoso de cualquiera, teme que le quieran hacer daño a Yuuki-sama o al bebé, o que Rido siga vivo, ya no se fía de nadie, y sus castigos son cada vez más crueles.- miró a Kaito- Por eso quiere acabar con todo esto, una vez todo haya acabado, Yuuki-sama estará a salvo, y él volverá a ser el de antes.-

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Kaito, Hanabusa, al darse cuenta de toda su confesión se llevó una mano al cabello y sonrió despreocupado.

-¿Hm? No sé de qué me hablas. ¿Entonces, me dejas el dibujo?- puso su mejor sonrisa y dijo- Nos podemos encontrar de nuevo en la fiesta que celebrará Kaname-sama dentro de unos días.-

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que voy a ir a esa fiesta?-

-Por mandato de tu jefe, a eso hemos venido hoy aquí, a pedir cazadores para la fiesta, vendrán vampiros y humanos de alta clase para escuchar el anuncio de Kaname-sama. Nos reuniremos allí y te devolveré el dibujo junto a la información qué encuentre.- dijo mientras se levantaba, cogía el dibujo y se iba en dirección a las escaleras.

-Espera- dijo Kaito, y el vampiro se giró a verlo- ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿No odiabas a Zero?-Aidou sonrió.

-Al principio sí, pero después de cierto “suceso”, nos convertimos más en rivales que otra cosa.- explicó- Y te ayudo porque me aburro, no tengo nada más que hacer, nos vemos.- y dicho esto se fue corriendo.

_ “Idiota, realmente es el idiota más ingenuo e infantil que he conocido en mi vida, a no, espera, el segundo, ya que el primero fuiste y seguirás siendo tu, estúpido Zero.” _ pensó con una traicionera sonrisa divertida.

_ Varios días después… _

“¿Entonces eso e todo lo que has averiguado hasta ahora?”

-Sí, por ahora es todo, pero puede qué esta noche descubra algo más.-

“Hm. Ten cuidado y no te fíes de nadie” se oyen susurros por el otro lado de la línea “Te dejo, procura no crear una guerra.”

-Lo intentaré- y contestada la broma colgó el teléfono móvil. Suspiró mientras guardaba el aparato y miraba a su alrededor.

La luna lucía su traje completo y acompañada por las estrellas resplandecía como una joya más en el firmamento estival, pero esa vista empequeñecía en comparación con la ostentosa y monumental mansión ¿O tal vez castillo? que se alzaba frente a él, la mansión Kuran.

Los terrenos de dicho edificio estaban completamente rodeados por árboles, algunos perennes que conservaban todas y cada una de sus hojas intactas, y otros que, a medida que se acercaba el final del verano iban perdiendo su follaje; la entrada principal a la mansión consistía en un ancho y largo camino de grava volcánica, delimitado por piedras de mármol blanco pulido y colocados en fila india, a ambos lados de este camino el césped bien cuidado y cortado hacía su aparición y con cientos de rosales plantados en él, al final del camino se abría una gran rotonda con una inmensa fuente en el centro, también de mármol blanco con forma de sirena vertiendo una tinaja de agua; allí iban deteniéndose las distintas y numerosas limusinas negras de los invitados, para ser abiertas por los mayordomos y llevadas a algún parking cercano hasta que sus refinados y distinguidos dueños tuvieran bastante jolgorio por una noche.

_ “Sigo sin entender cómo alguien puede llevar todo eso y no ser víctima de la gravedad.” _ pensó Kaito al ver a una dama salir de su limusina ayudada por un fuerte mayordomo, la cual, iba bastante recargada con numerosas joyas de oro y piedras preciosas de tamaños considerables.  _ “¿Es que acaso no ven que hacen el ridículo con tanta pedrería?” _ Se inclinó con respeto al pasar el ministro de interior junto a su esposa y volvió a suspirar aburrido antes de retornar a su expresión apática.

La pareja subió por una pequeña escalinata de mármol antes de ingresar en el edificio. Kaito miró con agobio tanta opulencia y alzó la vista: el edificio era una obra maestra de la arquitectura neoclásica, con sus paredes de mármol, grandes ventanales y ventanas picudas a lo largo de los tres pisos que componían la mansión; se encaminó con paso firme a la escalinata y la subió bajo la atenta mirada de todos los guardias qué la flanqueaban, todos vampiros, los cuales esperaban el más mínimo indicio de sospecha o peligro para abalanzarse sobre él.

-Es bueno verte por aquí, Kaito.- El nombrado se giró en medio del amplio pasillo y con un asentimiento reconoció al hombre que lo había llamado. Alto, de fuerte musculatura y con el cabello castaño recogido en una coleta baja, eso junto al traje gris azulado qué portaba, le daba un aire serio, y muy fácilmente se lo podría confundir con un hombre de negocios.- Creí que no vendrías, sobretodo después de lo de Kiryuu.-

-Precisamente por eso vengo, Taken- contestó con una sonrisa torcida y para nada sana.- Quiero ver como les va a esos miserables chupasangres.-

-Espero que no causes ninguna guerra esta noche- dijo el mayor andando a su lado.

-Otro igual. El de las ideas suicidas es Zero, no yo.- refunfuñó con el rostro estoico.- Solo venía a ver si encontraba alguna excusa para poder deshacernos de ellos.- miró a su alrededor y preguntó- ¿Dónde está Ken? Ayer no dejaba de saltar felizmente porque iba a venir con nosotros.-

-Esta tarde me ha llamado su madre, al parecer ha sufrido un corte de digestión por la extraña combinación de alimentos y nervios.-

-¿Qué ha comido?- preguntó curioso.

-Un helado de vainilla con sirope de fresa, pepinillos, plátanos y ketchup- se encogió de hombros- Eso fue lo que me dijo su madre.- añadió al ver el interrogante en los ojos del castaño.- Bueno, te veo luego, me toca vigilar la zona sur de la sala.- y tras eso se marchó entremedio de la multitud. 

La sala, de proporciones gigantescas, estaba ocupada por cientos de personas vestidas de gala, largas mesas cubiertas por fina mantelería y con vajillas repletas de comida, las luces provenientes de las falsas velas de electricidad, creaban un ambiente más mágico y densueño. Las risas, los murmullos, halagos y críticas iban y venían de todas direcciones, tanto de vampiros como de humanos, los cuales no se daban cuenta del peligro que corrían al hablar con dichos seres nocturnos y Kaito solo se recargó sobre una de las paredes a observar los movimientos de los invitados.

Cerca de las diez, cuando todos los invitados ya se habían reunido, las puertas se cerraron y la luz de las velas bajó su intensidad, la música cambió a una más suave y tranquila, y los murmullos fueron apagándose poco a poco, expectantes de lo que estaba por venir. Los cazadores se tensaron e instintivamente una de sus manos se dirigieron a sus armas ocultas bajo los trajes.

Dos focos centraron su luz en las puertas de la pared norte, la cual también estaba situada sobre una pequeña escalera de mármol, y cuando se abrieron, las siluetas de un hombre y una mujer cogidos de la mano se hizo visible, siluetas que, a medida que avanzaban hacia los escalones se iluminaban sus sombras.

Kuran Yuuki iba vestida con un vaporoso y sencillo vestido verde menta de tirantes finos, justo bajo sus pechos se ataba una cinta de seda de un verde bosque, la cual acababa en su espalda formando un caído lazo, la tela caía en cascada hasta el suelo, solo formando un notable bulto en la zona del vientre de la castaña, sobre el cual tenía colocada su mano izquierda; su cabello caía suelto, apenas sujeto por una diadema formada por cintas de distintos tonos de verde y con pequeñas incrustaciones de diamantes. En su rostro se extendía una suave y feliz sonrisa y de su cuello colgaba un collar de oro blanco con un rubí esculpido en forma del escudo de armas de la casa Kuran, la rosa geométrica.

A su lado, Kuran Kaname se encontraba ataviado con un impecable traje negro y camisa blanca, atado alrededor de su cuello un pañuelo de color borgoña hacía juego con sus ojos, y en su pecho colgaban pequeños clips dorados con ornamentaciones de rubíes y diamantes, junto al emblema de oro de su casa; su brazo izquierdo estaba envuelto por el derecho de Yuuki, y como una pareja perfecta, avanzaron hasta situarse en mitad de la escalera.

-Me alegra mucho que hayan podido venir esta noche.- empezó el máximo representante de la familia y la sociedad vampírica.- Y espero qué estén disfrutando tanto como mi esposa y yo, de esta velada.- los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, pero silenciaron rápidamente tras un gesto del castaño.- De seguro muchos de ustedes se preguntan el porqué de esta fiesta, después de todo, hoy es un día más en el calendario para cualquiera de ustedes.- sonrió y miró a Yuuki- Pero para nosotros hoy es un día muy especial.- Alzó la voz- Hoy el doctor nos ha bendecido con la buena nueva de que nuestro retoño, nuestro hijo… es un varón.-

El silencio en la sala apenas duró unas milésimas de segundos antes de que la multitud estallara en murmullos de felicitación y aplausos, expresando su felicidad hacia la pareja, pero sin perder sus formas educadas.

-Un nuevo heredero para la casa Kuran, un hijo al que elevar para que un día, en un futuro, ostente el puesto que ahora me pertenece.- un camarero apareció a su lado con una copa de champán, y se retiró justo después de que el vampiro alzara la copa al aire.- Brindemos, por mi futuro hijo.- y tras un brindis general (menos Yuuki porque no puede) dio un sorbo y empezó la fiesta.

Para cualquiera aquel discurso habría sonado como algo normal, propio de cualquier padre orgulloso por tener un varón en la familia, pero los cazadores habían entendido el mensaje oculto tras esa declaración: una amenaza.

Con la sala repleta de vampiros leales a Kuran y el nuevo Consejo de Vampiros allí reunidos, esa noticia era una promesa de la continuación del linaje Kuran, una promesa de cambio, y no precisamente a favor de los cazadores. Estos por su parte entendieron que ahora, cualquier movimiento dirigido a la familia Kuran, era sinónimo de suicidio y de guerra, y estaba muy claro cuál bando sería el ganador: los vampiros, con una monarquía establecida y un príncipe en camino, se fortalecían día a día; y ellos, aún se recuperaban de la pérdida del último Presidente, la corrupción de este y todos los tejemanejes aún sin tocar, al menos hasta la llegada del nuevo Presidente.

_ “Esto se pone cada vez pero” _ pensó Kaito mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Cerca de allí, vio pasar una rebelde melena rubia y se acercó a ella rápidamente hasta agarrarla del brazo, era Aidou, este, al ver su oscura mirada, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda y estuvo tentado a gritar, más le fue imposible cuando la otra mano del cazador tapó su boca y se lo llevó de allí a rastras, a través de unas puertas dobles abiertas.

-¡Hmmp! ¡Mmmmm! ¡Buah!- respiró profundamente cuando el mayor lo soltó- ¡¿En qué estabas pensando?! ¡¿Acaso querías ahogarme?!- le gritó, pero calló enseguida al ver como aquella oscura y penetrante mirada aún era dirigida a él- ¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Qué mierda ha sido eso?- preguntó enfadado- ¿Acaso pensabais que con ese estúpido numerito del niño y la sanguijuela embarazada ibais a hacer retroceder a los cazadores?-

-¡Oye! ¡No insultes a Kaname-sama, Yuuki-hime y el pequeño bebé!- gritó él también- Además, ahora no podréis acercaros a ellos, un solo movimiento en falso, y Kaname-sama ordenará la eliminación de todos los cazadores- dijo burlón- Con el bebé en camino, los lazos de los aliados de Kaname-sama se han fortalecido, y no dudarán ni un segundo en desgarraros el cuello a todos.- sonrió arrogante- Estáis acabados.-

-Eso ya lo veremos, sanguijuela.- amenazó Kaito sacando un arma de su pantalón.- Pero ahora eso da igual ¿Tienes lo que me dijiste?-

-¿Por qué esto me suena como un intercambio ilegal?- preguntó para sí, miró a su alrededor y le pidió al castaño que lo siguiera.- Aquí no podrán oírnos.- dijo al entrar en una habitación a oscuras y completamente vacía, se acercó a un sillón situado cerca de la pared y esperó a que Kaito hiciera lo mismo que él.

-¿Y bien?- lo apresuró tras sentarse y dejar el arma al alcance de su mano, Aidou se rascó la nuca, volvió a mirar a todos lados, y de un bolsillo en el interior de su americana, extrajo un dossier bastante denso.

-Esto es todo lo que he encontrado.- explicó al dárselo al cazador, el cual empezó a hojearlo.- No hay información sobre ese sello en concreto, yo lo confundí con otro más sencillo, pero muy parecido. Te he incluido una copia de todas las runas antiguas y símbolos que he encontrado, pero del sello, el conjunto, no hay nada, ni siquiera está en los registros más antiguos de la biblioteca del Consejo de Vampiros, cosa muy rara, puesto que datan de antes del despertar del primer Kuran.- dijo pensativo.

-¿Entonces no hay nada?- Aidou asintió- Así que nada de esto ha servido para nada, después de todo.- frustrado se dejó caer contra el sillón y cerró los ojos, hastiado y cansado de tanto esfuerzo sin resultado.- Menuda pérdida de tiempo.-

-Yo no diría eso, Takamiya-san.- se escuchó una tercera voz a sus espaldas. 

Aidou saltó dejando escapar un grito para nada masculino, cosa que jamás admitiría ante nadie, pero que a Kaito le hizo muchísima gracia, y de no ser por su estricto control a la hora de ocultar sus emociones, ahora mismo se estaría descojonando vivo.

Ambos miraron a la puerta, la cual había sido cerrada por el rubio nada más entrar, pero allí, frente a ellos, estaban los únicos dos vampiros que Kaito nunca pensó ver, y menos para ayudarle, si el brillo que veía en sus ojos era correcto.

_ En la verja de entrada a la mansión… _

El ruido de la música provenía sin fin desde el interior de la mansión, y por el camino hacía la puerta de entrada, una figura trajeada de negro se acercaba con paso firme y decidido, con la cabeza en alto y la espalda bien recta, pero se detuvo frente a la gran escultura marina de mármol, ya que apoyada sobre esta, había otro hombre trajeado.

-Hace una noche maravillosa ¿No crees?- preguntó la figura sentada mirando las estrellas- Me recuerda a nuestra primera noche juntos, tumbados en un amplio y mullido prado, observando juntos las estrellas y planeando mil cosas para hacer en un futuro, eramos tan felices...- miró a la figura de pie- ¿Qué nos ha pasado?-

-El tiempo y nosotros, Cross, eso es lo que ha pasado.- respondió el hombre encendiendo un cigarrillo.- Y ese pasado ya nunca volverá.- sentenció antes de dar una larga calada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡¡OOOOOOH DIOOS MÍOOOO!!  
> ¡El pasado de dos de nuestros personajes más debatidos y mencionados y a está aquí!! ¡¿Qué pasó entre ellos para que acabaran así?!!  
> Kyaaa no lo séeee  
> Ze: ¡¿Cómo no vas a saberlo?! ¡Eres la autos por el amor de dios.  
> ZSR: ¡Cállate! ¡La autos está muerta, cerebralmente hablando claro, mi mente por hoy a dixo kaput y kaput se queda. ¡¡NO ME HAGAS PENSAR!!  
> Ze: Bruja  
> ZSR: Calla o te maldigo (al público) En verda lo quiero mucho, mi nene  
> Ze: Te he oído. Y no os olvideis tampoco de esto   
> ¿Quién ha interrumpido los lamentos de Kaito? ¿Quienes son esos dos nuevos vampiros?  
> Besos y nos leemos.


	27. El principio del fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooolaaa mis queridos amig@s como estáis ¿Bien? Bueno, espero que bien, muchas gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios y ánimos para con esta historia, enserio, y por cierto, para aquellos que conozcan la saga de FF XV, ya queda muy poco para su inicio en este fic, así que tranquis, ya llegamos.
> 
> Aquí os traigo un nuevo capitulo de Lágrimas de plata, espero que lo disfrutéis y sin enrollarme más, os dejo con la lectura.

_ 36 años atrás… _

_ Las estrellas resplandecían en el cielo nocturno, la luna, apenas visible por su avanzada etapa recordaba a la alegre sonrisa del gato Cheshire, y la brisa nocturna agitaba los árboles con suavidad; los grillos sonaban de fondo, y en un amplio pasto en la falda de alguna montaña, sentados sobre un fino mantel, dos figuras descansaban contemplando las estrellas. _

_ La figura de la derecha miraba embelesado el amplio firmamento nocturno, tumbado boca arriba, con su cabello rubio arenoso disperso por el mantel y con ambos brazos sobre el pecho, a su lado, otra figura, tumbada de costado, dormía plácidamente gracias a la fresca caricia veraniega. _

_ -Es hermoso- dijo con una amplia sonrisa- Nunca pensé que aquí en Japón pudiera ver tantas constelaciones en un mismo lugar sin ser envuelto por el humo de la ciudad.- comentó al aire y con un brillo especial en sus ojos, protegidos por sus anteojos. _

_ El joven de su lado abrió sus ojos celestes y sonrió al ver como su compañero se maravillaba con algo tan simple como el ver las estrellas en una agradable noche de verano. Lo vió incorporarse hasta quedar con la parte superior de su cuerpo alzada, apenas sustentado por sus brazos apoyados sobre el mantel. Desde su posición, vio como los cabellos de este caían lacios hasta sus omoplatos, y su rostro era perfilado por el tenue brillo de la luna. _

_ -Hm, a mi me gusta más mi vista.- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa al ver como su compañero se sonrojaba por sus palabras, entonces, se recostó él también boca arriba y cruzó sus brazos por detrás de su cabez a modo de almohada. _

_ -Dios, no me puedo creer que digas esas cosas, Touga.- ocultó su rostro tras sus manos. _

_ -Y yo no me puedo creer que aún después de 4 años que llevamos juntos, sigas avergonzandote por algo como esto.- suspiró y se sentó a su lado- Bueno, supongo que es uno de tus encantos.- dijo antes de besarle en la mejilla, cosa que le hizo ocultar aún más su rostro y aumentar el tono de su rubor. _

_ “Es cierto” pensó “ Hoy hace 5 años qué este troglodita azabache me invitó a salir por primera vez, justo en medio de una batalla entre ambos, me pilló tan desprevenido que me venció.” sonrió “Y 4 años desde que nos convertimos en pareja oficial, novios. Recuerdo aquella pequeña cala de agua salada, la cueva donde encontramos el manantial de agua dulce qué desembocaba al mar, y lugar en el que me pidió, o más bien sentenció, que fuéramos novios. Es increíble lo rápido que pasa el tiempo.” _

_ -Ejem.- oyó una voz frente a él, se apartó las manos y se encontró cara a cara con el que era el amor de su vida, con su indomable cabellera negra cayendo por doquier y con esos ojos celestes tan fuertes como el acero.- Cross Kaien- dijo con expresión carente de cualquier emoción.- Hoy hace 5 años que te pedí salir y 4 que somos pareja; durante este tiempo nos hemos conocido más a fondo, descubriendo facetas del otro que no conocíamos y aceptandonos poco a poco tal y como somos, amándonos más cada día que pasa, y por eso hoy, yo Yagari Touga- de su mano sacó una cajita de terciopelo negro abierta, en la cual descansaba un sencillo anillo dorado, había aprovechado el momento de distracción del rubio para prepararlo todo.- Te pido que te cases conmigo y formes una familia a mi lado, incluso si esa solo la componemos tu y yo, te amo, Kaien.- acercó más la caja al susodicho- ¿Aceptas?- _

_ -Oh Dios…- dijo llevándose las manos a la boca, sonrió a la par que las lágrimas acumuladas durante el discurso, caían libremente por su rostro.- Sí, sí, por supuesto que acepto.- dijo abalanzándose sobre el azabache para besarlo profundamente en los labios. _

_ La ceremonia se llevó a cabo pocos meses después, fue una cosa sencilla e íntima, pero lleno de sentimiento y significado para la pareja. Lo celebraron en una pequeña capilla románica propiedad de la Asociación con pocos invitados, amigos y los compañeros más allegados a ellos, los padres de ambos, llevaban demasiado tiempo enterrados, pero Kaien se aseguró de llevar dos fotos para que también estuvieran presentes. _

_ La capilla fue decorada con flores Velo de novia, pequeñas y blancas, la luz entraba coloreada por las cristales de las ventanas, los invitados se encontraban de pie y frente al altar, la pareja principal; Yagari iba vestido con un traje negro, al cual no había dejado de ponerle pegas desde el segundo en que se lo puso, una corbata de color crudo para que realzara su camisa blanca, y con su cabello recogido en una coleta baja, insistencia de Cross sobre la imagen. Por otra parte, Cross llevaba un traje blanco hueso, una corbata de color azul claro, su típica coleta baja y un pequeño ramo de rosas rojas y margaritas blancas, las cuales simbolizaban el amor apasionado y puro del rubio por el azabache. _

_ -Yagari Touga ¿Prometes amar a Cross Kaien, en lo bueno y en lo malo, en la riqueza y la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte os separe?-  preguntó el anciano capellán. _

_ -Lo prometo.- dijo serio, y el hombrecillo asintió para volverse a Kaien, el cual mantenía la alianza de oro con una mano y con la otra sostenía la mano izquierda de Yagari. _

_ -Ahora tu, Cross Kaien ¿Prometes amar y respetar a Yagari Toga, en lo bueno y en lo malo, en la riqueza y la pobreza, en la salud y la enfermedad hasta que la muerte os separe?- Kaien  colocó la alianza con cuidado en el anular de Yagari antes de mirar con decisión al hombre y anunciar. _

_ -Lo prometo.- _

_ -Entonces, por el poder que me confiere la iglesia bajo las normas y leyes de los cazadores, yo os declaro a ambos como marido del otro.- anunció en voz alta- Ahora podéis besaros.- y dicho esto ambos juntaron sus labios de forma delicada y suave, saboreando su momento juntos y mostrando a todos sus invitados como se pertenecían el uno al otro. _

_ -Al fin estamos juntos.- susurró Kaien sobre los labios de Touga antes de volver a juntarse bajo el sonoro y emotivo ruido de aplausos. _

_ Después de aquello, se celebró un convite en uno de los salones de la Asociación. Las fotos interminables, los abrazos y buenos deseos, la comida y las risas acompañaron toda la velada, pero para ambos, el momento más especial de aquella noche mágica llegó en el momento de su primer baile; ese donde ambos bailaron abrazados, dejándose llevar por la suave música de fondo, como si no existiera nadie más en el mundo, solo ellos dos y las hermosas estrellas que se veían a través de la ventana. _

_ Días después finalizaron su mudanza a las afueras de la ciudad, una pequeña casa de dos plantas de ladrillo rojo con jardín trasero; en la primera planta se encontraba un pequeño recibidor seguido del salón, decorado al gusto de Kaien, paredes color crema con muebles de color café para hacer contraste y multitud de plantas y fotografías de ambos; a través de una puerta se llegaba a la cocina, compuesta por muebles de última generación, que convivían con estanterías de madera antigua y pulida, una sinalefa con dibujos de distintas frutas cruzaba la pared de racholas blancas y del techo caía una lámpara redonda; en esa planta también había un pequeño baño que contaba con una ducha, un retrete y un lavamanos. _

_ En el piso superior habían cuatro habitaciones, la principal donde dormía la pareja constaba de una ámplia cama matrimonial en el centro, flanqueada por dos mesitas de noche y con un gran armario en la pared del frente, la segunda habitación era un pequeño estudio repleto de papeles y armas, el lugar idóneo, según Cross, para hacer los informes sobre las misiones; una tercera habitación hacía de librería, lugar donde Yagari se podía pasar horas y horas sin darse cuenta, y la última estancia, un segundo baño más grande que el de la planta inferior, el cual contaba con una bañera bastante grande, armarios para guardar las toallas y productos de baño, un retrete y dos lavamanos juntos frente a un gran espejo. _

_ Y por último el jardincito, el lugar favorito del rubio, en este se entretenía en plantar todo tipo de flores coloridas con las que decoraba la casa, era una mediana parcela de tierra cubierta de césped, el cual Cross moldeó a su gusto hasta crear un pequeño camino de grava en medio de su ámplia colección de flores hasta llegar a una mesa con un par de sillas en el extremo norte del jardín, el lugar más sombreado gracias a las amplias ramas del árbol de su vecino. _

_ Ambos hombres se acomodaron rápidamente a su pequeño refugio, como le gustaba llamarlo a Cross y establecieron un horario de tareas para mantener la casa limpia; pese a todo, rara vez podían disfrutar juntos de la casa, debido a su incesante y para nada planificado trabajo, por ello se acostumbraron a verse poco e interactuar aún menos con el otro. _

_ Varios meses después… 03:24 am… _

_ El click de la puerta despertó a Yagari de su ligero letargo, pero a pesar de su rápida acción no sirvió para qué Kaien se molestara. _

_ -Touga, creí haberte dicho que te fueras a la cama.- dijo Kaien al encender la luz, su voz se oía cansada, y su postura lo demostraba, pero pese a la mini reprimenda Yagari lo envolvió en un abrazo y empezó a repartir pequeños besos por su rostro.- No, para, Touga estoy cansado.- _

_ -Llevo esperándote varias horas para cenar juntos.- le susurró al oído.- Estoy seguro de que debes tener hambre, puedo calentar la cena en un momento y aprovechar lo que nos quede de noche en temas más… apetecibles.- Sonrió, pero no duró mucho al notar como Kaien se libraba de su agarre con fuerza. _

_ -No tengo hambre, ni tengo ganas para sexo, solo quiero irme a la cama a dormir ¿Tanto te cuesta entenderlo Yagari?- preguntó molesto el rubio, el cual se giró sobre sus talones y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.- Te dije hace varias horas que te fueras a dormir, que no sabía cuando volvería a casa, así que ahora no me eches la culpa por no hacerme caso.- se sentó en el sofá sin ganas y se encogió. _

_ -¿Acaso no sabes qué día es hoy?- preguntó el azabache. _

_ -Domingo- _

_ -No tonto, hoy es 23 de Diciembre- empezó a decir Touga- Hace seis meses que nos casamos, Kaien, medio años que vivimos como matrimonio, por eso mi insistencia con la cena, quería celebrarlo contigo, pero si estás cansado lo comprendo, no te preocupes.- besó sus cabellos y acarició su brazo.- Lo celebraremos mañana.- _

_ -Un niño- susurró el rubio, cosa que llamó la atención del azabache.- Touga, quiero tener un hijo.- alzó el rostro y lo miró con ojos llorosos.- El otro día fui al hospital, ha dejar a una mujer herida por culpa de un ataque de Niveles-E, y se ha puesto de parto nada más cruzar las puertas.- explicó con voz dolida.- Si hubieras visto la carita de ese bebé… esas manitas tan chiquitinas y esa inocente sonrisa, snif… me han entrado celos de ella, sobretodo cuando ha llegado su marido y les han entregado al niño… en ese momento me vino la imagen de nosotros con ese bebé… nuestro bebé.- acabó con voz temblorosa a causa de las lágrimas.- Snif… snif… debes pensar que estoy loco, y que es un capricho, pero te aseguro que no, quiero  _ **_tener_ ** _ un bebé, Touga.- rogó y aguardó la respuesta del menor. _

_ El silencio se hacía cada vez más pesado, y por un momento Kaien pensó que Yagari jamás aceptaría, que incluso se reiría de él en su cara por tamaña barbaridad, pero eso cambió en el mismo instante en que dicho hombre se situó frente a él, besó de nuevo su cabello y lo abrazó por la cintura. _

_ -Dios Kaien… por supuesto que quiero tener un hijo contigo- apretó su agarre- pero… ¿Cómo...?- dicha pregunta sacó una limpia carcajada al vampiro sin colmillos, el cual se inclinó hacia su presa y besó sus labios con desesperación. _

_ Empezó así una lucha por el dominio del beso, las lenguas se enfrentaron, enredándose entre ellas, y los dientes de ambos mordisqueaban los labios del otro, los succionaban y volvían a morder, al final tuvieron que separarse por falta de oxígeno, sin llegar a concluir con un ganador. _

_ -Vamos a la cama…- ronroneó el rubio en el oído del más alto.- Vamos Touga, hazme el amor.- y tras esas palabras, notó como unos fuertes brazos lo alzaban por las caderas hasta colocarlo sobre el hombro derecho del azabache.- Jajaja mi hombre de las cavernas.- _

_ El otro no respondió, simplemente aligeró el paso hasta llegar a su cuarto, ni siquiera supo cómo había logrado subir las escaleras con ese “pequeño problemita” rozando sus pantalones con cada movimiento, pero ahora no importaba. _

_ Abrió la puerta del cuarto y lanzó sin delicadeza al hombre sobre sus hombros a la cama, el cual se colocó de forma seductora antes de ser aplastado bajo un cuerpo firme y musculoso. Los besos iban y venían de ambas direcciones, sin descanso, sin tregua y sin prisa, disfrutando de cada momento disponible, retomando poco a poco la batalla anterior, la cual ganó Yagari con clara diferencia. _

_ Touga pasó a besar, lamer y morder el blanco y fino cuello de su pareja una vez hubo terminado de saquear la boca de Kaien, este, por su parte gemía acalorado por la gran cantidad de atención por parte del azabache, y con sus temblorosas manos, fue desabrochando y retirando las prendas del menor, el cual, a su vez, hacía lo mismo con el rubio. _

_ Una vez desnudos, Touga se encargó de no dejar un solo tramo de piel sin morder, lamer y marcar como suyo, mientras que Cross se dejaba hacer, disfrutando del momento. La mano del menor se dirigió a la mesita de noche, concretamente al primer cajón donde se encontraba un pequeño bote de lubricante, untó sus dedos con él y lo lanzó sobre el colchón. _

_ Sus ojos azules se posaron en los de color miel, y tras un asentimiento se inclinó a besar de nuevo esos labios que lo traían loco desde su primer beso, a la vez que con su mano derecha, introducía en ese pequeño orificio su dedo índice; notó como las piernas de Cross se tensaron a su alrededor e incrementó la intensidad del beso para distraerlo del vaivén que iniciaba en su parte trasera. _

_ A los pocos minutos añadió otro dedo y empezó a hacer el efecto tijera para agrandar el espacio del rubio, el cual no paraba de gimotear y jadear pesadamente con cada movimiento, y entonces introdujo el tercero; la estrechez de las paredes inferiores invadía a sus dedos, y volvió a imaginar cómo se sentía siempre esa tirantez en su miembro y lo mucho que lo disfrutaba; retiró sus dedos, con lo que se ganó un gemido de reproche por parte del rubio que ahora lo miraba mal a través de la bruma del placer en sus ojos. _

_ -Puedo seguir con los dedos si quieres, pero creo que te gustará más este pequeño amiguito de aquí.- y con esas palabras mostró a Kaien su orgulloso y alzado miembro, grande y grueso, el cual goteaba ya un poco de pre-cum, a la vez que brillaba por su revestimiento de lubricante. Kaien tragó y se sonrojó, cosa que hizo sonreír a Yagari.- Sí, pensé que dirías eso.- _

_ Colocó las piernas de Kaien sobre sus hombros y con cuidado, empezó a introducirse en el cuerpo del rubio, el cual solo pudo contener el aliento al notar como su interior se llenaba por completo con la carne de su amado esposo; centímetro a centímetro, el miembro fue entrando hasta asentarse por completo, con su base rozando las nalgas de Cross, y con ambos hombres jadeando de placer; uno por estar envuelto en ese cálido interior, y el otro por sentirse lleno y extendido. _

_ -Muévete.- ordenó Kaien con voz entrecortada y  urgencia, pero Yagari no se movió.- Touga muévete ya, por favor.- rogó entre gemidos entrecortados. Quería que ese pedazo de carne dentro de él comenzara a hacer de las suyas hasta volverlo loco, dejarlo sin sentido y con la mente completamente nublada por el sexo.- Yagariiii- _

_ Una retirada hasta la punta y un empujón en seco fue todo lo que necesitó el menor para acallar las quejas de su amante, y tras este primer golpe siguieron los demás, cada vez con más intensidad y precisión hasta que… _

_ -¡¡TOUGAA!!- gritó al notar como este golpeaba su próstata de forma bruta, extendiendo una intensa explosión de placer por sus venas- m-más, ¡¡Por Dios DAME MÁS!!- gritó desesperado cuando la siguiente penetración volvió a golpear ese punto, esta vez más fuerte. _

_ Los jadeos y gemidos inundaron la oscura habitación a la vez que la temperatura aumentaba; las penetraciones se volvían más cortas y veloces, sin delicadeza, apresuradas, consecuencia del deseo carnal que engullía a su dueño, el cual se acercaba cada vez más a ese clímax de placer. _

_ -¡A- ah- AAAH! ¡¡TOUGAAAA!!- gimió el rubio justo cuando el calor en su bajo vientre estalló de forma repentina manchando su pecho y el de su pareja de un espeso blanco cremado. _

_ -¡¡Mmmmmm!!- gimió Yagari en respuesta a ese grito, las paredes internas de Kaien se apretaron capturando su miembro ya de por sí hinchado y al límite, apenas le dio tiempo de dar dos estocadas más antes de culminar en lo más profundo de su pareja.- haah, hah- se tumbó al lado del rubio tras salir de su interior y empezó a respirar profundamente, recogiendo el aire necesario hasta que notó como sus pulmones volvieron a funcionar con normalidad. _

_ -Ha sido increíble, gracias Touga.- dijo Kaien tras abrazarlo- Desde hoy lo haremos cada noche hasta que me quede en cinta.- Yagari miró al otro cazador por encima de su hombro y contestó. _

_ -Recuerda que soy humano Kaien, debo dormir, y la mayoría de las misiones suceden de noche.- _

_ -Bueno, pues lo haremos en cada oportunidad que estemos juntos, por pequeña que sea.- reprochó con los cachetes inflados y lo miró acusadoramente.- ¿O es que acaso no quieres ser padre?- Yagari tragó. _

_ -No estoy seguro.- contestó sorprendiendo a Kaien.- No sé si es el momento adecuado para que te quedes embarazado, Kaien. No con todos los problemas que hay últimamente con los vampiros.- se sentó en la cama para evitar su mirada, no quería que su amor viera el miedo en sus ojos, y fue entonces que notó como unos brazos rodeaban su cintura por la espalda. _

_ -Entiendo lo que quieres decir, Touga, pero si pensamos así jamás daremos este paso, sobretodo porque siempre hay conflictos con los vampiros. Además, no tengo nada que temer, porque estoy seguro de que tú nos protegerás pase lo que pase.- dijo antes de besar su espalda y permanecer sobre esta, disfrutando de ese momento de intimidad y paz, ese donde solo estaban ellos dos. _

_ Varios meses después… _

_ El sonido de unos pies corriendo por el pasillo resonaban en toda la planta, los gritos y advertencias de las enfermeras caían en saco roto, pues esa carrera no se detenía ante nada, un chirrido contra las baldosas blancas y un fuerte estruendo se oyeron en aquella pequeña habitación blanca. _

_ -¡¡KAIEN!!- gritó Yagari- ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¿Qué diablos pasó allí afuera?! ¡¿Acaso planeas darme un infarto?!- gritaba pregunta tras pregunta al hombre sentado frente a él. _

_ -Moooo, no te enfades.- dijo Kaien sentado sobre una cama de hospital, llevaba una bata clínica y el cabello suelto, a la vez que miraba con ojos de cachorro al que era su marido. _

_ -¡¿Cómo quieres que no me enfade si lo primero que me dicen al llegar a la Asociación es que mi marido se encuentra en el hospital tras desmayarse en medio de una misión?! ¡Yuna sencilla por el amor de Dios! ¡Ni siquiera cuando tienes fiebre te ocurren estas cosas! ¡Así que ¿Se puede saber qué ha pasado?!- gritó a un encogido Kaien. _

_ -No lo sé, estoy esperando los resultados.- contestó al borde de las lágrimas antes de esconderse bajo las sábanas en un gesto demasiado infantil. _

_ Yagari se sintió culpable de inmediato, y trató de disculparse con el rubio, pero nada de lo que hacía o decía parecía tener resultado, sobretodo si el mayor seguía escondido bajo las sábanas de aquella cama y llorando desconsoladamente. Solo cuando entró el doctor dejó de llorar y volvió a su estado de adulto serio y responsable. _

_ -¿Y bien?- preguntó Yagari- ¿Qué le ocurre a este idiota?- Kaien lo miró con reproche y al médico le caía una gotita por la sien al ver dicha escena. _

_ -Felicidades Yagari-san, las pruebas que le hemos realizado a su esposo esta mañana indican que esta en periodo de gestación desde hace 8 semanas.- anunció feliz- Como medida de precaución les aconsejaría qué pasasen por la consulta una vez cada dos semanas, al menos hasta que el feto haya pasado el primer trimestre, ya que es el período de mayor riesgo puesto que pueden suceder los abortos naturales y otros problemas para la madre o el embrión.- Y tras explicarles una serie de recomendaciones para estabilizar el embrión y reducir las posibilidades de aborto, así como entregarles unas dietas con distintos nutrientes, se marchó. _

_ -Un bebé… vamos a tener un bebé…- susurraba encantado Kaien mientras acariciaba con amor su vientre aún plano, y cuando alzó el rostro, atinó a ver una sonrisa en los labios del peli negro, justo antes de ser envuelto por sus brazos. _

_ -Padres… vamos a ser padres, Kaien…- susurraba sin poder creerlo. _

_ Tras esa noticia, los días y las semanas parecían volar para ambos, y con cada día que pasaba, iban reorganizando la casa para su nuevo inquilino, el que antes había sido el despacho de Kaien había sido vaciado, y todos sus útiles habían pasado a la biblioteca. _

_ Las paredes se pintaron de un color crema, con pequeños ositos marrones jugando con pelotitas, toboganes o dormidos, el suelo fue alfombrado para evitar heridas al futuro bebé y decenas de regalos fueron llegando a los futuros padres de parte de sus amigos y compañeros… cuna, armario, ropa, juguetes, carrito… prácticamente todo les fue regalado o cedido de sus más cercanos. _

_ Kaien aceptaba todos los regalos con una gran sonrisa, aliviado por toda la ayuda y apoyo que les daban, y cada día con más ganas de tener al pequeño o pequeña entre sus brazos; pero Yagari no, él no estaba disfrutando tanto como le gustaría del embarazo de su marido, él deseaba qué ambos buscaran por sí mismos los útiles de su bebé, después de todo era suyo, pero por mucho qué hablara con Kaien sobre esto, él solo le miraba y con una sonrisa le decía, “Tú no te preocupes por eso, ya podremos disfrutar de comprarle cosas cuando nazca, por ahora, solo disfruta de tenerlo aquí.” y acto seguido le agarraba la mano para colocarsela en el vientre abultado. _

_ Era un tanto difícil disfrutar del bebé cuando pasaban casi todo el día separados por culpa de las misiones, las cuales Kaien seguía insistiendo en ir pese a la preocupación y advertencias de Yagari. Y las pocas veces en las que se encontraban juntos, tenían invitados en casa para ver a Kaien y su embarazo. _

_ Por si fuera poco delicada la situación, los vampiros habían empezado a moverse de forma más descubierta, en las noticias empezó a hablarse del surgimiento de una nueva secta, la cual los forense llamaban “Sanguisuga”, ya que drenaban a las víctimas de toda su sangre a través de dos pequeños orificios en el cuello, imitando a los vampiros de las leyendas. La policía especulaba de cara al público que vendían esa sangre en el mercado negro a cambio de grandes cantidades de dinero, pero los altos cargos sabían la verdad, ya que colaboraban con los cazadores de forma secreta para mantenerlos en la oscuridad. _

_ Con dichos ataques, las misiones se incrementaron, y con ellas el tiempo de separación entre Kaien y Touga, y la preocupación de este último por el bebé y su pareja. _

_ -¡Tougaa! ¿Estás en casa?- preguntó Kaien al entrar por la puerta cerca de las once de la noche. _

_ La luz de la cocina era la única encendida, pero además de eso no se oía ruido alguno, con paso cauteloso el rubio se acercó a dicha estancia y al entrar vio a Yagari llenando dos platos con la cena de esa noche. El azabache llevaba una camiseta de tirantes blanca y unos pantalones de chándal grises, y por encima de estas estaba el delantal amarillo de girasoles que había comprado Kaien. _

_ -Llegas tarde.- fue la única respuesta del menor antes de recoger todo y sentarse a comer, Kaien dejó las cosas en el suelo y se sentó delante para empezar a comer en silencio. _

_ -Sabes, hoy he ido a ver al doctor y me ha dicho que ya podíamos saber el sexo del bebé.- dijo tras dar dos bocados- Es una niña Touga ¿No es maravilloso?- preguntó con los ojos brillantes de emoción, pero al no recibir ninguna reacción ilusionada preguntó- ¿Qué te ocurre?- _

_ -¿Has ido al médico?- _

_ -Sí, ya te lo he dicho, sé qué no me tocaba hasta dentro de tres días, pero como pasaba cerca pensé en hacer una visita por si acaso.- volvió a explicar como si hablara con un niño pequeño. _

_ -¿Y no pensaste que me hubiera gustado ir contigo para no sé… ¿Tal vez estar presente cuando dijeran el sexo de mi hijo? ¿O siquiera pensaste en mí cuando te dijo la noticia? ¿No podrías haberme llamado? Hubiera ido corriendo de ser necesario.- _

_ -En verdad es hija... pero sí, supongo que tienes razón- dijo bajando cada vez más la voz- Lo siento, me emocioné demasiado y no pensé en que estuvieras a mi lado para saberlo, lo siento, pero el saber qué dentro de poco voy a ser madre o padre me tiene en una especie de nube de la que no me puedo bajar, snif... snif…- _

_ -No es solo eso. Desde que empezó todo esto del embarazo, el único qué ha podido disfrutarlo has sido tú y solo tu, haciéndolo todo a tu manera y sin contar con mi opinión en nada, como en el tema de los muebles y los juguetes, en lo de las misiones o en el médico… todo!!- gritó levantándose de la mesa- Todo debe ser como tú quieras, pero yo también soy el padre de esa niña, también tengo derecho a decir algo en todo esto ¿No?- suspiró- Estoy cansado… cansado de ser el último en enterarme de las novedades del niño, de ser el único que se preocupa por vuestra seguridad cuando haces lo que te dá la gana y te vas a misiones peligrosas, cansado de ser el malo de la película frente a otros cuando te digo que no hagas algo que puede ser dañino para tí y/o el bebé…- alzó el rostro y lo miró a los ojos- Y es en momentos como este cuando me pregunto si esto seguirá así una vez nazca ella, si formaré parte de su vida o siquiera tendré voz en ella… - negó con la cabez y se levantó.- Se me ha quitado el apetito, hay más en la olla, por si quieres repetir.- y dicho esto se fue a la cama sin mirar atrás. _

_ A Kaien le dolieron esas palabras, pero más que eso, lo asustaron y enfadaron, lo asustaron por el comportamiento brusco y despectivo hacia su estado, le dio miedo de que lo rechazara a él y a la niña una vez naciera esta, y le enfadó el hecho de que Yagari no estuviera tan feliz como él por el embarazo. _

_ “Es cierto que he actuado mal, debí esperarlo, pero tampoco era para ponerse así, hasta me disculpé. Él debe entender que me haga más ilusión a mí, por llevar a nuestra hija dentro mío, y que por ello haya algunas veces en que me ilusione demasiado como para olvidarme de todo lo demás que no sea esta pequeña.” se miró su vientre de cinco meses “No te preocupes, mi pequeña Naomi, papá te cuidará y te protegerá de todo, incluso del carácter violento de tu padre. No dejaré que te pase nada malo” se abrazó el estómago, el cual rugió a los pocos segundos haciendo reír a Kaien. _

_ -Ya veo, tienes hambre ¿eh? Bien, pues papá te alimentará- cogió su plato y dijo- ¡Itadakimasu! - “De seguro qué mañana por la mañana ya se le ha pasado el enfado” _

_ A la noche siguiente… _

_ -¿Entendeis el riesgo de esta misión?- preguntó el Presidente sentado desde su asiento y vestido con un hermoso yukata violeta.- Esta noche se decidirá el futuro de esta Asociación, tras este golpe simultáneo debemos derrotar a este grupo de sanguijuelas antes de qué ellos nos descubran a los humanos, si no lo logramos… bueno, que dios nos ayude.- se levantó ante la gran cantidad de hombres y mujeres arrodillados ante él- Marchaos y conseguid la victoria cueste lo que cueste. _

_ -¡¡Sí!!- gritaron todos antes de retirarse. _

_ -No deberías haber venido- dijo Yagari en medio de la carretera con dirección a una de las principales bases de ese grupo tan organizado.- ¿Es qué acaso no te enteraste de nada de lo que te dije ayer?- _

_ -¡Basta ya, Touga!- gritó Kaien en el asiento del copiloto- Por supuesto que entendí lo de ayer, pero no por ello voy a retirarme del campo de batalla, al menos no hasta que sea el octavo mes de embarazo, el feto está estabilizado, y el riesgo de aborto es mínimo, con lo cual está bien.- _

_ -¿Octavo mes? Estás loco Kaien, yo ya habría dejado de venir, en tu estado no deber- _

_ -¡No estoy inválido ni enfermo Touga!- gritó exasperado- Solo estoy embarazado, y si digo que puedo hacer algo, es que puedo hacerlo, no necesito que me digas qué no puedo, solo tienes qué animarme.- gritó exasperado por la insistencia del azabache en su delicado estado. _

_ -Allí arriba no podré protegerte.- dijo serio y con la vista fija en la carretera. _

_ -Tampoco lo necesito, soy un cazador de élite, el legendario Vampiro sin Colmillos, nadie podrá derrotarme.- sentenció el rubio con la mirada perdida entre el denso bosque que se abría ante ellos. _

_ -Eso espero.- contestó Touga antes de pisar el acelerador con dirección a la montaña. _

_ Nada más aparcar el coche en un mirador se separaron, Yagari se fue por la zona norte y Kaien por la zona este, el uno enfadado con el otro por la reciente discusión del coche. Yagari llegó a una antigua masía de ladrillo situada entre medio de los árboles, abrió la puerta principal con extremo cuidado y tensión, alerta a cualquier sonido y con su arma en alto, cargada y lista para disparar. _

_ El interior estaba oscuro y vacío, con solo unas cortinas blancas, destrozadas, meciéndose al son de la brisa, de pronto, la puerta se cerró tras él creando un gran estallido, se giró de golpe, y justo en ese instante decenas de seres cayeron del techo, las puertas que llevaban al piso superior se abrieron revelando también  a más de esos seres y en lo único qué pudo pensar Touga antes de empezar la batalla fue “¡Kaien!” _

_ Este por su parte, caminaba con cautela entre las ramas y arbustos del bosque, sentía su cuerpo pesado y cansado a causa del bebé, y también se había percatado de sus lentos y cada vez más débiles ataques en misiones anteriores. _

_ Decir que no estaba preocupado sería una broma de mal gusto, pero tampoco quiso quedarse en casa después de la discusión con Touga el otro día, no quería demostrarle cuánta razón tenían sus palabras sobre su estado. _

_ -Vaya, vaya, mira lo que tenemos aquí, querido hermano.- dijo una suave y aterciopelada voz de entre medio de los árboles, y un joven de atractivo físico y cabellera castaña salió de entre la negrura del bosque, un noble.- el poderoso cazador ha caído en la trampa del murciélago, jajajaja- _

_ Y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, una esfera de fuego salió de entre los arbustos e impactó en su pierna, por suerte pudo esquivar el siguiente ataque del vampiro frente a él, y así inició una larga y cansada batalla entre dos nobles contra Cross. _

_ Las patadas y puñetazos parecían volar por el aire, y Kaien apenas podía esquivarlos, con lo cual mucho menos devolver los ataques, toda la energía absorbida por el embarazo se mostraba a hora, poniendo su vida y la del bebé en peligro. _

_ “¿Dónde estás Touga?” pensó con desesperación por un momento, el cual fue aprovechado por el vampiro del fuego, un joven de cabellera rubia como el oro y ojos grises como la plata, atravesara su estómago de una estocada con el brazo y la alzó hasta su pulmón derecho destrozando costillas, venas, órganos y músculos en el proceso.-¡¡Aaaaaaahh, Tougaaaaaa!!- gritó más por miedo qué por dolor, miedo de perder a su pequeña. _

_ Cayó de rodillas con sus brazos envueltos alrededor de su estómago, su sangre brotaba de esa enorme herida, y por un momento Kaien pensó que tal vez no lo lograría, pero tras oír un disparo no muy lejos de su posición se permitió sonreír débilmente. _

_ En otra zona del bosque… _

_ Los disparos resonaban contra las paredes, sin errar un solo tiro, Yagari fue convirtiendo en polvo a todo aquel que se cruzara en su camino, justo cuando acabó con el último de esos seres se permitió respirar, y apenas unos segundos después, un grito resonó por todo el bosque. _

_ -¡¡KAIEN!!- gritó y salió corriendo de la masía. _

_ Corrió tan rápido como le permitían sus piernas, las ramas de los árboles golpeaban su rostro, y las raíces sobresalidas le hacían tropezar por culpa de la oscuridad y su pánico corriendo por las venas. Un hielo recorrió su columna vertebral de arriba abajo ante el pensamiento del posible estado de su pareja, débil por el embarazo y cabezota como él solo. _

_ El olor cobrizo de la sangre invadió sus fosas nasales, y el miedo se acrecentó junto a su paso; al llegar a ese pequeño claro del bosque, su visión pasó a ser roja, su pareja estaba en el suelo ensangrentado, y sobre él dos vampiros nobles riéndose de su condición, sin pronunciar una sola palabra, alzó su escopeta y disparó. _

_ La bala impactó en el cráneo del vampiro castaño convirtiéndolo al instante en cenizas, cosa que detuvo la risa del otro, pero siquiera antes de que pudiera formular una sola palabra, otra bala lo convirtió también en cenizas. _

_ -¡¡KAIEN!!- gritó hasta situarse junto a él. El rubio se desangraba por momentos, y el pánico de Yagari se incrementaba cada segundo- Vámonos de aquí.- dijo antes de alzarlo al estilo nupcial y correr en dirección al coche, una vez allí, colocó con extremo cuidado a Kaien en el asiento trasero y se sentó frente al volante. _

_ -T-Tou-ga, sa-sál-l-valo, por fa-vor- susurraba Kaien mientras se agarraba el vientre ensangrentado. _

_ -Calla, calla, os salvaré a los dos, lo prometo, en cuanto lleguemos al hospital estaréis bien, pero ahora calla.- dijo mientras arrancaba el coche y pisaba el acelerador.- Estaréis bien, estaréis bien- repetía una y otra vez, pero no estaba seguro de si lo decía por ellos o para sí mismo. _

_ El sonido de la camilla y las voces de los doctores inundaron el área de urgencias, se iluminaron diversas luces qué Touga no supo identificar, su mente estaba perdida, y su mirada fija en la figura rubia colocada sobre la camilla, aquella que teñía las sábanas de color rojo con su sangre y que se tornaba más pálida a cada segundo. _

_ El tiempo parecía pasar tan lento para él, que ni siquiera todo el movimiento a su alrededor le hacía cambiar de parecer, siguió la camilla por un pasillo, pero varios doctores detuvieron su camino, intentaban explicarle que no podía seguir con su pareja y que debía calmarse, Yagari había entrado en fase shock, no podía pensar en nada que no fuera Kaien, y por ello tuvieron qué darle un calmante y sentarlo en una sala vacía. _

_ -Yagari-san- dijo un doctor, el cual iba vestido con una bata verde oscuro, un cirujano. Yagari alzó el rostro esperanzado, y sus ojos brillaron con cientos de preguntas, tantas que el doctor le detuvo antes de que empezara a hablar.- Por favor, cálmese, ahora mismo no puedo decirle mucho del estado de su esposo, solo que es crítico.- se lamió los labios- Debe tomar una decisión Yagari-san- _

_ -¿Una decisión?- preguntó el azabache con voz queda. _

_ -No podemos salvarlos a ambos.- sentenció el médico- El feto ha sido muy dañado, sobretodo en su zona craneal, y la herida de su esposo tampoco es nada sencilla de sanar, casi parece como si estuviera mandando todas sus defensas al feto, pero si sigue así morirá.- Yagari se sentó- Yagari-san ¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó- Si no hacemos algo en este mismo instante los perderemos a ambos.- _

_ -¿Podrá tener niños?- preguntó con voz temblorosa y rota- Mi marido, todo lo que siempre ha deseado ha sido ser padre, si le quitan el niño se morirá en espíritu, y más si luego no puede volver a tener ninguno.- miró al doctor.- Sé que suena horrible, dadas las circunstancias, pero si esa niña muere, si mi hija muere ahora en favor de mi marido, tienen que asegurarme de que no será en vano, y no será la única.- los ojos le brillaban por las lágrimas retenidas, se volvió a sentar en la silla y miró al suelo, y el doctor lo miró a él, entristecido y comprensivo. _

_ -Por supuesto, su esposo será capaz de concebir nuevamente después de la recuperación, y no se preocupe, Yagari-san, no soy quien para juzgarlo por esa pregunta, menos en una situación como esta- dijo seri, y tras un breve silencio preguntó.- ¿Yagari-san?- _

_ -Salven a mi marido.- dijo con voz apática mientras sus lágrimas caían al suelo, y justo después de oír la puerta al cerrarse se permitió llorar libremente- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…- lloró desconsoladamente- Lo siento Kaien… lo siento, mi niña… mi pequeña… lo siento mucho…- _

_ Horas después… _

_ El pitido constante de las máquinas fue lo primero que escucho, y tras ello la devastadora noticia sobre su hija, en ese instante, Kaien sintió como el mundo se derretía a su alrededor, como las personas desaparecieron y el tiempo se detenía por completo; su corazón dejó de latir, sus pulmones no recogían aire, y la sangre se le congeló, todo a la vez, pero la única frase que su mente guardó fue : _

_ “Su esposo fue el que decidió… su esposo fue quién lo decidió… su esposo… su esposo…” _

_ Yagari había asesinado a su niña, a su propia hija, y no le importaron los motivos ni las circunstancias que lo llevaron a tomarla, él solo la mató, se la quitó y lo dejó solo, sin nada, lo mató en vida… _

_ -Kaien… por favor, perdóname, no sabía qué debía hacer en ese momento y…- Touga, desesperado, fue a cogerle la mano, pero se detuvo al ver como el rubio se negaba. _

_ -Asesino- susurró- Asesino, asesino, asesino, asesino, asesino, asesino, asesino… ¡¡ASESINO!!- gritó, y cuando se acercó para tocarlo de nuevo dijo- ¡¡ALÉJATE DE MÍ, MONSTRUO!! ¡¡MATASTE A TU PROPIA HIJA!! ¡¡ASESINO, NO VUELVAS A ACERCARTE A MÍ NUNCA MÁS!!- Se alteró demasiado, tanto que los médicos tuvieron que anestesiarlo y obligaron a Yagari a retirarse, salió en silencio del hospital y se sentó en el coche, con la cabeza oculta tras sus brazos. _

_ Había quedado destrozado ante las palabras de Kaien, y dudaba que algún día lograra recuperarse de ellas, porque él tenía razón, era un asesino, y lo qué es peor, el asesino de su propia hija. _

**Fin del Fash Back**

-Sé que jamás me perdonarás por mi comportamiento aquel día, y tarde me di cuenta de la situación en la que te encontrabas, pero debes entenderme, mi hija había muerto y de una forma horrible… y yo lo pagué contigo… lo siento- lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos.- Fue aquel hecho el fin de nuestra relación.- dijo triste y con la vista baja.

Yagari, que había estado en silencio hasta el momento, recordando esos meses con Kaien, la muerte de su hija… todo, abrió los ojos y se puso de pie.

-Te equivocas, Kaien.- y tras esas palabras se marchó en dirección a la enorme mansión, dejando en su mente todos los recuerdos posteriores a ese día para otra ocasión, habían sido bastantes recuerdos por una noche- Aquello solo fue el principio del fin.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y así es como empezó todo entre ellos... ¿Qué habrá querido decir Yagari con eso? ¿Qué pasó después de aquello?
> 
> Todo eso y más... en los próximos capítulos.
> 
> Besos.


	28. Una propuesta inesperada...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros coments. Lo cierto es que si fue un poco triste el cap anterior, pero creo que ahora se entiende más el conflicto entre los dos, y a medida que vaya avanzando la historia, iran apareciendo más flash backs sobre estos dos.
> 
> En fin, volvamos con lo nuestro, para los jugadores de Final Fantasy xv, o los que habéis visto la trama os traigo una nueva noticia, el juego está a punto de empezar.
> 
> (^+^)
> 
> Y para los que no, se avecinan nuevas aventuras, jejejeje
> 
> Bueno, con esto dicho solo me queda deciros que... a disfrutar.

El silencio reinaba en la pequeña sala, dos pares de ojos se enfrentaron a las siluetas situadas en la puerta frente a ellos, ambos, vampiro y cazador miraban a los recién llegados con expresiones similares de estupefacción, ya que ninguno de ambos se hubiera imaginado la interrupción.

-¿Disculpa?- preguntó Kaito ante el comentario anterior, pero el joven en la puerta alzó una mano para acallar sus siguientes preguntas.

-Antes de eso, retírate.- dijo mirando en dirección del rubio vampiro- Tu presencia no es necesaria en esta sala.- ordenó, y sin más palabras, Aidou acató dicha orden y salió de allí, pero Kaito pudo ver como antes de salir, el rubio apretó sus puños y mordió su labio inferior a la vez que una llama de enfado prendía fuego en sus ojos

-¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Kaito tras unos minutos de silencio, tiempo que habían aprovechado los recién llegados para instalarse en la sala, uno sentado en el sillón que se encontraba frente al cazador, y el otro situado de pie tras este.

-Que yo puedo ayudarte con ese extraño sello.- volvió a contestar el vampiro sentado frente a él, sin mostrar emoción alguna en su bello rostro.

-¿Y por qué debería creerte? ¿Por qué debería creer que un vampiro quisiera ayudarme?- volvió a preguntar de forma brusca.- Y lo que es más ¿A cambio de qué me ayudarías?- el vampiro sonrió sin emoción.

-Por tu postura puedo ver perfectamente tus ganas de disparar a todos los inquilinos de esta sala, joven cazador.- Kaito estrechó la mirada.- Es fácil suponer que se debe a tu intenso odio por los de nuestra especie ¿Pero por qué? ¿Una experiencia desagradable? ¿Una pérdida importante a manos de los nuestros?- Kaito sacó una de sus pistolas y le apuntó con ella a la cabeza, pero él ni se inmutó.- ¿He acertado?-

-¡¡¿Qué coño quieres maldita sanguijuela?!!- el vampiro no se alteró ante el repentino arrebato del más joven, simplemente se reclinó en el mullido sillón antes de responder.

-Entretenimiento. Eso es lo único que busco.- apoyó los codos sobre las rodillas y cruzó los dedos en un gesto pensativo.- Las cosas se están tornando aburridas, los Kuran son ahora la imagen perfecta de una familia feliz, típica de un cuento de hadas, pero dime, pequeño cazador.- dijo afilando su mirada.- ¿Qué se oculta bajo el dulce y tierno telón del escenario? ¿Por qué no ha esperado Kuran Kaname al nacimiento de su hijo para anunciar su sexo? ¿Qué engranajes se empiezan a mover en el viejo y sombrío reloj de esta historia?- sonrió al ver el brillo en los ojos castaños del más joven.- Sabía que eras inteligente.-

-Kuran Kaname planea algo.- el vampiro lo miró apático, pero con esa fría sonrisa aún en sus labios- Algo muy gordo.- dijo para sí mismo- Pero eso no explica por qué quieres ayudarme.-

-¿Quién es el único qué hasta ahora se ha opuesto a los deseos del mayor de los Kuran? ¿Quién es el único que puede hacerle frente y derrocar sus planes? Kiryuu Zero, solo quiero ver qué movimientos se jugarán en el tablero una vez haya vuelto a la partida.- cerró los ojos-Eres como una pequeña Alicia que corre por el bosque en busca del Conejo Blanco, pero que se ha encontrado con el Sombrerero, el cual sonríe y dice: Calma, mi querida Alicia, si no puedes alcanzar al Conejo Blanco, él será el que venga a tu encuentro.-

_ “¿De qué diablos me está hablando este mosquito? ¿Qué tiene que ver el libro de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas ahora?”  _ Kaito cada vez estaba más perdido, y justo cuando estaba a punto de preguntar qué quería decir con eso, una tercera voz le contestó.

-Estúpido pupilo, es una metáfora- todos se giraron a la puerta, pero estaba cerrada, se giraron y, recargado sobre el marco de la ventana se encontraba Yagari, vestido con un elegante traje negro, camisa blanca y un lazo azul celeste atado al cuello.- Tú eres Alicia, el Conejo Blanco son las respuestas y ese estúpido sangre pura es el Sombrerero.- miró al susodicho- Quiere decir que el puede darnos esas respuestas en vez de hartarnos a buscarlas solos.-

-Es admirable ver cómo la fama precede a uno, Yagari Touga- dijo el vampiro levantándose de la silla con su diminuta sonrisa frívola e inalterable rostro.

-Y también el ver como los muertos se levantan, Isaya Shoto.- contestó el azabache.- ¿Qué te ha hecho levantarte de tu tumba?-

-Lo mismo que a ti al indagar en un pasado tan antiguo como olvidado.- contestó de vuelta.- Sin embargo, no creo que debamos hablar aquí de estos menesteres, después de todo, no solo las paredes tienen oídos en esta mansión.- dijo mirando sospechosamente a la puerta tras ellos.

-¿Es por eso que has echado a Hanabusa?- preguntó Kaito también de pie, justo al lado de Yagari.

-Hanabusa Aidou… interesante personaje.- se llevó el dedo índice a la barbilla, pensativo- Un fiel perro dispuesto a servir a su amo, a ser apaleado por él cuando es necesario e incluso me atrevería a decir, a traicionar su propio honor y palabra con tal de servirlo.- miró a Kaito- Un lacayo enamorado de su dueño, suerte que no le diste mucha información sobre este tema.- sonrió al ver como el castaño iba a reprochar- Puede que te haya jurado no decir palabra alguna, pero si Kuran se lo pide, soltará la lengua con tal de complacerlo y ganarse un alabo ¿En la Asociación no te han enseñado a no fiarte de la palabra de un vampiro?-

-Entonces tampoco puedo fiarme de tí, de nada de lo que hayas dicho, para el caso.- señaló a su acompañante.- Entonces él también puede traicionarte, después de todo, es solo otro lacayo de Kuran.-

-No lo hará.- aseguró Isaya- Perdería todo lo que ha logrado hasta ahora, y es mucho.- se volvió a Yagari.- Bueno, creo que es hora de ir retornando al salón de baile, sobretodo antes de que nos echen de menos.- les dedicó un pequeño saludo con la cabeza- Reunámonos entre las cinco y las seis para tomar el té, después de todo, el tiempo no pasa en mi preciado jardín.- y tras estas palabras salieron de la sala.

-¿Está loco?- preguntó Kaito, más para sí mismo que para su maestro- ¿Qué diablos es eso del tiempo no pasa? ¿Tal vez por lo de ser inmortal?-

-Es otra referencia a “Alicia en el País de las Maravillas”- contestó Yagari encendiendo un cigarrillo- El Sombrerero y la liebre de Marzo son maldecidos a vivir eternamente en un jardín entre las cinco y las seis, la hora del té inglés.- explicó- Nos ha dado una invitación para ir a su casa.-

-Shishou ¿Tú le crees?- Yagari se encogió de hombros y lanzó por la ventana ese mortal palito blanco.

-Solo te diré que es nuestro billete más cercano a Zero, por ahora.- avanzó a la puerta- Vamos.- 

_ Esa misma noche… _

Las puertas fueron abiertas suavemente por los guardias, y se cerraron tras el entrar del joven en la iluminada estancia, los libros amontonados en las librerías y las mesas estaban en su mayoría cerrados y olvidados, pues el centro de atención se encontraba en uno de los rincones de la amplia y lujosa biblioteca, un lugar recogido, donde distintos sillones acolchados de terciopelo azul se reunían alrededor de una pequeña mesa de cristal, y sobre esta, descansaban cuatro tazas de porcelana repletas de café.

-¿Y bien alguna noticia sobre “ella”?- preguntó el profundo vozarrón de Gladiolus.

-Lo lamento, pero según mis fuentes, la familia Adamantem se ha “mudado” fuera de Lucis por cuestiones de “negocios”, según el patriarca.- contestó Ignis antes de subirse las gafas y sentarse en uno de los sillones

-¡Ja! ¡Lo que realmente pasa es que Lilieth se ha dado cuenta de que sabemos que fue ella la mente maestra del incendio y del secuestro del novio del príncipe!- gritó Prompto divertido.- ¿No lo crees así Noct?-

El joven príncipe se encontraba recostado sobre el sillón central, con su brazo derecho en el brazo del sillón y su mano haciendo de almohada en su mejilla, su brazo izquierdo también estaba apoyado sobre su estómago y sus ojos estaban cerrados, dicha imagen le hacía ver dormido, pero todos sus amigos sabían que no era así, si el flujo de su aura era un indicador de ello.

-¿Cuando tomaron la decisión de partir?- preguntó Noctis sin abrir los ojos.

-El mismo día en que anunciaste tu noviazgo con Zero, apenas unas 10 horas después.- contestó Ignis.- La prensa rosa lo interpretó como un “corazón roto”, por parte de la primogénita Adamantem, una derrota de la familia para conseguir un lugar en la familia real.- Noctis abrió un poco los ojos y sonrió de forma oscura ante esa noticia.

-No se han dado por vencidos, solo se han retirado a un segundo plano antes de volver a atacar- rió corto y sin humor- Conociendo a Lilieth, no se dará por vencida tan fácilmente- miró a Ignis- Mantén vigilados sus movimientos.-

-Ya lo había previsto, y según mi informante, se dirigen al imperio, a Gralea.- comentó de nuevo- Tal vez planean un ataque más peligroso en el futuro.-

-Tal vez sea mejor así- comentó Gladiolus llamando la atención de todos- Así también nos dan tiempo a prepararnos para su próximo movimiento.- miró a Noctis- Y también a formalizar vuestra relación a través del vínculo.-

Prompto sonrió ante esas palabras y se inclinó sobre su amigo, el cual miraba fijamente su taza sobre la mesa, antes de darle un codazo para llamar su atención.

-Hablando de Ze-kyun ¿Como van las cosas entre vosotros?- Noctis sonrió y sus ojos brillaron de emoción al oír el nombre de SU peli plata.

-Maravilloso, y más desde el anuncio de nuestra relación, aunque si le preguntas a Zero, probablemente te diga que es un dolor en el culo, o te dispare sin responderte.- contestó con una sonrisa genuina al recordar sus breves momentos de intimidad con él y el gusto que había adquirido por apuntarle con la pistola a sus “joyas”  _ “Tal vez soy masoquista por excitarme cada vez que me apunta con ese frío trozo de metal, pero es que me lo imagino entre las sábanas, con solo esa arma, sin ropa y...” _

-¡¡Noctis!!- gritó el rubio trayéndolo a la realidad- Creo que aún es muy pronto en vuestra relación para fantasear con tu novio en medio de tus amigos. Aunque con el cuerpo que tiene el cazadorcito te entiendo, jajajaja- bromeó causando reír a Ignis y Gladio, y ganándose un golpe del azabache.- ¡Au!-

-¿Qué decías Prompto?- preguntó con una extraña y tenebrosa sonrisa en su rostro. Solo a él se le permitía decir y/o pensar tales cosas de Zero, después de todo, por algo era SU novio.

-Preguntaba que cómo fue vuestra primera cita- Noctis parpadeó a su amigo, sin contestar, y los otros tres entendieron perfectamente el gesto-¡¡¡¿NO LO HAS LLEVADO A NINGUNA CITA?!!! ¡¡Eso es INACEPTABLE!!- gritó cruzando sus brazos en forma de X.

-Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con él- dijo Gladio igual de sorprendido- Tío, Noct, la primera cita es lo que determina una relación, el que aún no hayáis tenido ninguna es… bueno, ni siquiera yo he tardado tanto en llevar a mis ex a una primera cita.- Noctis miró a Ignis, y este solo se subió las gafas antes de asentir.

-Según los protocolos sociales, las primeras citas sirven para conocer más sobre la pareja, cosas más profundas que no surgen en una conversación normal, y de esta forma se reafirman sus sentimientos.-

-O se van al cuerno- completó Gladio.

-Haaaaaa- suspiró frustrado Noctis echando la cabeza hacia atrás.- Está bien, entonces ¿Qué debo hacer?- los tres miraron a su amigo, y este frunció el ceño- ¿Qué? Nunca he ido a ninguna cita-

-Pffff ¿Tú?- rió Prompto- Con todas las chicas con las que te has juntado no sabes cómo ir a una cita?-

-Te recuerdo, Prompto, que eran líos de una noche y fuera, ninguna ha llegado a ver el sol del día siguiente tumbada en mi cama.- dijo Noctis- Zero será la primera persona con la que salga.- Prompto sonrió.

-Ya veo, entonces tendremos que hacer que todo salga perfecto.- dijo con una sonrisa- Lo primero que tienes que hacer es pedirle que salga contigo, de una forma romántica o en un momento especial- pensó y asintió para sí- y después tie-

<Toc, toc, toc>

Prompto se quedó en silencio y miró a la puerta, después volvió su vista a Noctis y vio que este tenía la misma expresión de confusión que él, en cambio, Gladio e Ignis se tensaron, y sus sentidos se agudizaron, listos para entrar en pelea si hacía falta.

-Adelante.- demandó Noctis con voz seria, pero sin moverse de su sitio.

La puerta se abrió despacio y sin hacer demasiado ruido, los guardias dejaron entrar a un miembro de palacio, el mayordomo Julius Alchemist, uno de los más veteranos del castillo y miembro de confianza de su padre; era un vampiro Nivel C de 5430 años, siempre al servicio del Rey, con la apariencia de un anciano de 60 años, ojos claros, expresión seria en un rostro con varias arrugas y su uniforme negro tan impecable como siempre.

-Su alteza.- dijo al hacer una profunda reverencia.- Su majestad ha solicitado su presencia en su despacho, según sus órdenes, lo necesita allí ahora mismo para tratar un asunto perentorio.- Noctis suspiró antes de levantarse del sillón.

-Ahora vuelvo, no os lo paséis demasiado bien sin mí.- les dijo con una sonrisa antes de encaminarse a la puerta.- Gracias Julius, puedes retirarte.- y dicho eso, mayordomo y príncipe se retiraron de la estancia.

_ En el despacho… _

-Adelante- respondió la profunda voz del rey tras picar dos veces en la puerta, la cual fue abierta por el propio Noctis, ya que los guardias que vigilaban la entrada se habían apartado varios metros de esta por órdenes del rey.

-¿Me has llamado, padre?- preguntó Noctis al sentarse en una de las sillas que estaban colocadas en la zona izquierda del despacho- ¿Padre? ¿Ocurre algo?- volvió a preguntar el azabache menor ante la mirada entre ausente y preocupada de su padre.

-El Imperio Niflheim quiere firmar la paz con Lucis- dijo mientras alzaba un sobre.

Noctis se levantó del sillón y se apresuró a recoger el sobre, era una carta escrita y firmada por el propio canciller del Imperio, y por si quedaban dudas, había sellado el sobre como antaño, con cera caliente sobre la cual los reyes y/o emperadores colocaban su sello.

-¿Quiere firmar la paz?¨- Regis asintió- Debe tratarse de una broma- bromeó sin humor.

-No es divertido, Noctis.- regañó su padre- Puede ser ventajoso para nosotros el negociar la paz con el Imperio, la barrera se debilita cada día a causa de los constantes ataques del Imperio desde hace milenios. Si no negociamos la paz y la barrera cae, dudo mucho que podamos combatirlos.-

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Noctis enfadado- Tenemos la magia del Cristal, eso nos da poder suficiente para derrotarlos a ellos. Fue por el poder del Cristal y del abuelo que se erigió la barrera sobre Lucis.- golpeó el escritorio de su padre y dejó caer el sobre.

-La magia no lo es todo, Noctis.- lo silenció levantándose de su asiento- El Imperio posee miles sino millones de efectivos en ejército, junto con armamento y tecnología, nos superan militarmente. Lucis ha vivido todos estos años bajo la protección de la barrera, sin tener que preocuparnos por la guerra que se vivía afuera, y eso nos ha hecho débiles.- se sentó- ¿Recuerdas el caso de la Guardia Nocturna?- Noctis miró a su padre, sus ojos azules, carentes de cualquier brillo le respondieron sin tener que alzar la voz.

-¿Fue el Imperio…?- murmuró- ¿Pero cómo-? ¿Cómo lograron pasar la frontera?-

-Hay zonas tan debilitadas que solo con unos cuantos golpes ceden momentáneamente a una intrusión del exterior.- respondió cansado.

-En la carta, el canciller exige que las negociaciones se lleven a cabo en Insomnia- susurró Noctis sorprendido- ¿No hay forma de cambiar el encuentro? Si deciden atacarnos-

-Habrá que correr el riesgo.- Lo interrumpió con una sonrisa sin humor, cosa que enfadó a su hijo.

-¡Pero padre! ¡Eso no es justo!- gritó frustrado, sin ideas de cómo evitar que sus enemigos entrasen en su reino, su hogar.

-Estamos en desventaja, Noctis, el canciller conoce la precaria situación de la barrera, por ello quiere negociar, porque sabe que puede sacar mucho más que al principio, que si no consigue lo que quiere en el tratado, lo tomará por la fuerza a modo de conquista.- Regis sonrió triste al ver los engranajes girar en la mente de su hijo y dijo- El tiempo es el reflejo de la vida, la vida es la enseñanza de la existencia, y la existencia es la razón de nuestro destino.- sonrió, ahora con diversión al ver la confusión en los ojos de su hijo.- Lo entenderás cuando seas rey, hijo mío.- Noctis suspiró tembloroso, cansado y con un ligero dolor de cabeza, que de seguro se convertiría en migraña una vez acabara la noche.

-Según el canciller nos deja una semana para pensarlo.- empezó el príncipe- ¿Cómo vamos a recibirlos? ¿Doblaremos a los guardias o pondremos militares especializados? ¿Lo recibiremos en la entrada principal o en el salón del trono?-

-Tú no estarás para recibirlo, Noctis.- anunció el soberano con calma- No estarás en Lucis hasta después de haber sido firmada la paz. Horas antes de la llegada del canciller irás a Altissia a reunirte con Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, necesitamos afianzar lazos con Tenebrae, sobretodo, después de haber cancelado tu compromiso con ella en vuestra última reunión.-

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Y dejarte aquí solo con el canciller y esos chuchos del Imperio? No gracias me quedaré contigo.- rebatió cruzándose de brazos.

-Si el Imperio empieza un ataque, debo asegurarme de que tú estás a salvo.- miró a su hijo desde el escritorio con una expresión seria- Debes entender que si muero, tú serás el último de la familia Caelum, el único capaz de recuperar el trono de Lucis, por ello, no debes morir, Noctis.- sabía que su hijo iba a rebatir, así qué dijo.- No es un consejo ni una propuesta, Noctis, es una orden, así que te marcharás de Lucis hasta que las cosas vuelvan a calmarse y no hay más que hablar.-

-¡¿Por qué siempre tomas las decisiones tú solo?! ¡Soy tu hijo también, así que tengo derecho a decidir a tu lado, no solo como persona, sino también como heredero al trono!- gritó furibundo- ¡No puedes ordenarme! ¡Ya no soy un niño, pero parece que no quieres verlo, si quiero luchar a tu lado lo haré, no huiré como un cobarde! ¡¡No voy a dejarte solo, maldita sea!!- gritó antes de salir corriendo del despacho echo una furia.

-Para mí, tu vida siempre será lo primero Noctis, y con ella estará asegurada la de toda nuestra gente, mi amado hijo.- susurró con pena al anillo de la familia.

_ Al día siguiente… Casa Aevum… 06:15 am _

El sonido del despertador fue lo primero que escuchó aquella mañana, a diferencia de otras donde lograba despertar sin la ayuda del “molesto” aparato, y tras su rutinaria ducha matutina, se vistió con unos jeans negros ajustados, una camisa blanca de botones de manga corta y un chaleco tejano de color negro por encima.

Su cabello, indomable como siempre, cayó en distintas direcciones y tras un suspiro de frustración, se dio por vencido. Antes de salir del cuarto abrió la caja que se encontraba sobre su mesita y recogió sus dos armas, Bloody Rose y Dark Moon, ambas listas para otro día de trabajo, las miró y se lamentó no poder darles la munición que necesitaban, pero aún no había conseguido ninguna información sobre ellas, así que, por ahora deberían aguantarse con la que les podía ofrecer.

Bajó las escaleras haciendo el menor ruido posible, pero al entrar en el comedor detuvo su andar, sorprendido ante la persona sentada frente a él. Su padre se encontraba bebiendo tranquilamente una buena taza de café, mientras que, con su mano derecha, leía entretenido el periódico; llevaba unos pantalones de traje gris oscuro, una camisa negra y una corbata de color azul oscuro con pequeñas líneas rojas perpendiculares cruzándose entre sí.

-¡Sors! ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?- preguntó alzando la voz, su esfuerzo por no hacer ruido no valía la pena si el sujeto por el cual lo hacía estaba despierto.

-Trabajo- contestó escueto antes de darle un sorbo a su taza mientras el peli plata se sentaba.

-Ya, puedo verlo- replicó lanzándole una mirada acusatoria al maletín y la americana que descansaban apoyados sobre la silla izquierda- Pero ayer tuviste junta por la noche, y cuando yo me fui a la cama aún no habías vuelto ¿Estarás bien o tendré que ir a buscarte al trabajo cuando te caigas del sueño?- intentó bromear.

-Los vampiros tenemos mucha más resistencia que los humanos con respecto al sueño, aunque siempre es recomendable dormir 8h al día, sobretodo por la mañana para evitar los rayos solares, no nos afecta el pasar unos cuantos días sin dormir, Zero.-

El joven alzó una ceja con aire sarcástico y prefirió beber un sorbo de su zumo antes que soltar una respuesta mordaz.

-¿Y como van las cosas con su alteza?- preguntó de pronto el mayor, cosa que provocó un pequeño conflicto entre el zumo y la garganta del peli plata, el cual se puso a toser en busca de aire.- Espero que al menos uséis protección.- continuó con un tono frío y sombrío, y Zero, más rojo que un tomate maduro y boqueando como un peza fuera del agua sin saber que contestar, casi pudo jurar ver un aura negra alrededor de su padre.

-¡¡O-Otou-san!! ¡No sueltes ese tipo de cosas como si nada!- gritó el menor azorado por el directo comentario del doctor.- !Además esos temas a tí no te incumben!- le gritó alzándose de la mesa y yendo en dirección a la puerta.

-¡Me incumben porque soy tu padre! ¡Y será mejor que uséis protección si no queréis que ocurra un accidente!- gritó empezando a enfadarse, ciertamente no le hacía ninguna gracia imaginarse a su hijo desnudo entre las sábanas del príncipe, y menos le hacía imaginarse a dicho príncipe toqueteándolo.  _ “Maldito seas, Noctis Lucis Caelum, arrebatandome a mi hijo cuando no estoy, eso es juego sucio. Pero al mínimo daño que le causes… ni los Astrales serán capaces de salvarte. Eso lo prometo yo como padre que soy.” _

-¡Soy lo bastante mayor como para no necesitar una clase de educación sexual, Sors! ¡Pero para que te quedes tranquilo te adelanto de que aún no hemos hecho nada, y cuando lo hagamos serás el último vampiro en saberlo!- gritó antes de dar un fuerte portazo.

-Eso ya lo veremos- acabó con una diminuta sonrisa en su rostro al saber esa última noticia sobre la pareja.

_ Fuera de la casa… _

Los acelerados pasos resonaban contra la acera a medida que su propietario se alejaba de la casa, por suerte iba bien de tiempo, y podría haberse quedado un rato más en el sofá si no hubiera tenido esa incómoda conversación.

_ “En qué momento se me ocurrió contarle lo nuestro…” _ pensó mientras seguía corriendo en dirección a palacio _ “Si no nos hubiera visto así…” _

**Flash Back**

_ 2 días antes…  05:10 am, casa Aevum… _

_ El sonido titilante de las llaves al chocar una con otra y el ciro mecánico de la puerta principal llenaron el amplio y oscuro recibidor. Una vez abierta la puerta, el sirviente  se apartó a un lado para dejar paso a su señor, y tras entrar, cerró la puerta y subió el equipaje del vampiro a su cuarto. _

_ -¡¿Sors?!- el nombrado alzó la mirada y se encontró con la amatista de su hijo, Zero se encontraba en medio de las escaleras, vestido con unos tejanos negros ajustados y una camiseta con capucha del mismo color que sus ojos, pero apenas pudo observar con más detalle cuando un par de brazos rodearon su cuello con fuerza y lo estamparon contra el cuerpo del menor.-¡¡Estás de vuelta!- gritó emocionado, a lo cual, el oji rojo tuvo que sonreír. _

_ -Te prometí que cogería el primer vuelo.- contestó mientras lo abrazaba de vuelta.- ¿Adonde vas tan temprano?- preguntó tras separarse. _

_ -Ah, a palacio, lo que ocurre es que voy antes, ordenes del príncipe.- contestó con un encogimiento de hombros y una alegre sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida por Sors, el cual entrecerró los ojos con sospecha.- Pero vamos al sofá- dijo agarrandolo del brazo- Oh, a lo mejor estás cansado, así que ve a la cama, luego hablamos.- y ahora lo empujó a las escaleras, aunque no logró moverlo ni un centímetro, para diversión del más alto. _

_ -Lo cierto es que quería darte algo y saber cómo han ido las cosas por aquí- comentó y se dirigió a uno de los sofás de cuero del salón, con Zero siguiéndole los talones.- ¿Y bien?- _

_ -Bueno… ¿Por donde empezar?-  _

_ -¿Qué tal por el baile? Cuando me fui no sentías ni un ápice de emoción por ir- Zero se tensó, pero por suerte, esta vez, el mayor no lo notó.- ¿Y bien? ¿Cambiaste de parecer?- _

_ -Bueno… el edificio era impresionante, nunca había visto una arquitectura tan tratada y bien conservada- Sors sonrió- al principio fue un rollo, demasiada gente, ruido, olores… excepto por la comida, eso estuvo bien.- _

_ -No me digas que volviste a ocultarte tras la comida…- Zero se molestó. _

_ -Lo intenté, pero no funcionó, Noctis me descubrió y me sacó a bailar…- y sin darse cuenta le contó todos los eventos sucedidos durante el baile, pero cuando trató evitar el tema del incendio, Sors preguntó por él, dijo que la noticia llegó al Imperio varios días después, pero que no le pudo llamar a causa del trabajo- Bueno, Noctis y los demás creemos que fue por encargo y no por accidente, pero aún no hay pruebas para demostrarlo, pero no pasó gran cosa, los civiles fueron evacuados y tratados y por suerte no hubo heridos mortales.- Sors lo miró expectante- En cuanto a mí… respiré demasiado humo y tuve la garganta fatal los siguientes días, pero todos me ayudaron bastante, no tuve que gritar demasiado esos días, jajaja.- riço nervioso “Lo siento Sors, pero no pienso contarte lo que realmente hizo Lilieth, no si quiero evitar una guerra civil” _

_ -Ya veo…- dijo pensativo. _

_ -¡Ah!- gritó Zero al ver el reloj de la pared- Voy a llegar tarde si no me voy ya, lo siento Sors, seguiremos hablando después.- se despidió y salió corriendo como una bala. _

_ Sors se quedó mirando la puerta  durante unos segundos antes de meter su mano en el maletín y acariciar el papel del paquete que llevaba dentro, reprimió un suspiro y subió a su cuarto a descansar un par de horas antes de ir a ver a su Rey para informarle de la situación. _

_ Horas después… Palacio… _

_ El impacto de los zapatos contra el suelo de mármol creaba un extraño sonido familiar, Noctis iba al frente, vestido con un traje de negocios negro, camisa del mismo color y una corbata gris oscura, su cabello peinado en punta como siempre y sus ojos azules carentes de emoción a causa de la máscara apática que se esperaba de cualquier sangre pura. En su fuero interno deseaba llegar a su cuarto para poder quitarse la dichosa chaqueta y la corbata, como mínimo, y poder abrazar a su peli plata sin que nadie los molestara. _

_ Zero, por su parte, iba unos pasos atrás del azabache, con el rostro imposible de descifrar, pero con un frío brillo en sus ojos amatistas, recordaba como hace apenas una hora entraba Noctis entraba en la reunión para aprobar los presupuestos para la reconstrucción de uno de los palacios de música de la ciudad, como a través del cristal vió a Lilieth coqueteando de forma continua con Noctis, una inocente sonrisa, una intensa mirada, el ligero roce de sus dedos al pasar los papeles, cómo invadía el espacio personal del príncipe…”Y este estúpido sin hacer nada a cambio” pensó con rabia al recordar la total pasividad del azabache. “¿Es qué acaso  tiene el tarro tan grueso como para no darse cuenta de que ella intentaba llamar su atención? ¿Y ella? ¿Aún no se ha dado cuenta de que no tiene posibilidades de conseguir estar a su lado?” _

_ Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dió cuenta de que sus pasos se detuvieron, y tampoco de que el príncipe se acercaba a él y lo rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos. Solo cuando ese abrazo lo tiró hacía atrás y chocó contra el pecho del más alto volvió a la realidad. _

_ -¿Qué ocurre Zero?- preguntó suavemente mientras apretaba su agarre en la cintura del menor, pero este no contestó, y tras indagar un poco en su mente creyó encontrar la respuesta- ¿Es por lo de Lilieth?- volvió a preguntar burlón y sin aguantar la risa, y recibió un codazo en sus costillas por parte del peli plata. _

_ -A mí no me hace ninguna gracia, Noctis.- respondió soltándose de su agarre y apartándose de él. _

_ Noctis dejó de reír y frunció el ceño con preocupación ante la negativa de Zero, se acercó a él y le agarró la mano para girarlo, pero este se negó. _

_ -Zero, mírame.- el peli plata lo miró con tristeza y el azabache llevó su mano al rostro del más bajo, acariciándolo con ternura.-¿Qué ocurre?- y como respuesta, el otro se mordió el labio inferior. _

_ “Pasa que me recuerdas a él cada vez que te comportas así” pensó “La misma forma en que él aparentaba desinterés con ella cuando estábamos los tres juntos, ocultando el hecho de que por las noches era ella la que estaba con él en su cuarto” recordó con amargura.- Lo qué ocurre es que no me gusta qué MI NOVIO deje que otra coquetee con él cuando estoy delante.- le golpeó el pecho- Soy del tipo celoso, Noctis, y no me gusta que te dejes llevar por los juegos de “esa”.- cuando terminó bajó la cabeza, aún plagada de imágenes sobre los dos castaños, y con la inseguridad latente en su fuero interno, temeroso de que el azabache lo hiriera. _

_ -Ya veo- oyó decir, y el dedo índice de la mano derecha de Noctis le alzó el rostro. Él tenía una media sonrisa en el rostro y un brillo astuto en sus ojos zafiros, se inclinó sobre su cuello y susurró- Me gusta esa faceta tuya, tan celoso y posesivo, no sabes como me provocas- notó cómo sonreía en su oreja- Pero te aviso que si abres esa veda, yo soy 1000 veces más celoso y posesivo que tú, y te aviso qué, a partir de ahora será mejor que no te apartes de mi lado, porque como te vea con algún otro vampiro... - cogió aire- dudo que pueda contenerme.- y dicho esto mordió suavemente su oreja. _

_ -No te preocupes, Zero, lo de Lilieth no ha sido nada, solo he empleado un consejo que Ignis me dió una vez, hace mucho tiempo- sonrió al ver la expresión sonrojada y sorprendida del peli plata- Y debo decir que tenía razón, es mucho más divertido verla actuar desesperada por mi atención y hacer el ridículo, que no discutir con ella. Pero tranquilo- volvió a abrazarlo por la cintura- la próxima vez que nos veamos, le pararé los pies incluso antes de que haga nada ¿Bien?- Zero frunció el ceño y se recostó de nuevo en el príncipe, apoyó su barbilla en en el pecho de Noctis y lo miró serio. _

_ -Mas te vale que así sea, porque sinó, te aseguro de que antes de acabar el encuentro, habrán 2 sangre pura menos en Eos.- y dicho esto, Noctis estalló en carcajadas, acercó sus rostros hasta casi rozar sus labios y susurró. _

_ -Mi feroz asesino- y dicho esto lo besó profundamente. _

_ -Ejem, ejem.- se escuchó a sus espaldas. Ambos se separaron y se giraron lentamente, Zero abrió los ojos sorprendido a la vez que un profundo calor inundaba todo su rostro, y estaba completamente seguro de que lo tenía más rojo que los ojos de Sors, los cuales brillaban de una forma muy peligrosa, y a su lado, Regis, el cual trataba de ocultar su diversión y risa tras un repentino pero breve ataque de tos.- ¿Alguien podría decirme qué está ocurriendo aquí?-  Zero se apartó del azabache de un empujón, y Noctis solo frunció el ceño por tal acción y por la presencia indeseada, había estado muy a gusto con Zero en sus brazos antes de que su padre y el Dr. Aevum llegaran. _

_ Su mirada carmesí se posó en Noctis, el cual, le devolvía la mirada con su ceja derecha alzada, como si preguntara si la escena recién presenciada no había sido suficiente; se cruzó de brazos y respondió. _

_ -¿No es obvio Dr. Aevum? Nos besabamos.- respondió como si hablara del tiempo, con un tono desinteresado y monótono, pero haciendo énfasis en el nombre del doctor, el cual afiló su mirada. _

_ -¡Noctis!- gritó Zero avergonzado “¿Cómo diablos puede hablar sobre esas cosas de una forma tan natural?” pensó, y luego se volvió a su padre- S-Sors, esto… verás… nosotros- _

_ -Ya veo.- dijo el moreno acercándose lentamente a Noctis, hasta quedar a apenas unos centímetros de espacio entre ellos, ambos retándose con la mirada, el mayor furibundo con su príncipe por encontrarlo con sus manos sobre Zero, sobretodo conociendo la fama de este antes de que su hijo llegara a palacio, y el azabache sin dejarse intimidar por el que sería su “futuro suegro”.- ¿Y debo suponer que es un acuerdo mútuo entre ambos o solo momentos desenfrenados para rebajar la tensión y desahogaros del día a día?- preguntó sin medir sus palabras. _

_ -¡¡ESTAMOS SALIENDO FORMALMENTE DESDE HACE UNOS DÍAS!!- gritó Zero interponiéndose entre su “padre” y Noctis, su mirada amatista brillaba con furia ante la acusación del mayor, y este, al ver el dolor en los ojos del peli plata, se arrepintió de sus palabras- Somos novios, en el palacio lo saben y no les importa. Y lo amo, Sors, por ello… si me tienes un poco de respeto aún… te pido que no nos insultes.- dijo bajando la voz y la cabeza. _

_ El silencio acrecentó la tensión, y Noctis vió como, de forma casi imperceptible, temblaban los hombros de Zero, lo agarró y tras darle una mirada de ayuda a su padre, se fueron de allí. _

_ -Creo que deberíamos hablar en mi despacho, Sors- dijo el rey de forma tranquila. _

_ En el cuarto de Notis… _

_ -No te preocupes, Zero, Sors no lo ha dicho con mala intención.- comentó Noctis tras cerrar la puerta de su cuarto. Kiryuu se encontraba de pie en medio de la estancia, perdido en sus pensamientos y con la mirada en blanco, y de seguida supo lo que le ocurría.- Y tampoco iban dirigidas a tí, esas palabras.- _

_ -¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó ahora mirándolo.- _

_ -Quiero decir que iban para mí, ha elegido mal las palabras, pero eran una amenaza a mi persona.- contestó Noctis, y al ver como Zero se sentaba en su cama y se cruzaba de brazos suspiró- Antes de que tu vinieras a trabajar a palacio, bueno, mucho antes, empecé a tener relaciones sexuales con muchos vampiros, usando siempre protección, pero…- se rascó la cabeza con una mano, buscando las palabras correctas- Bueno, digamos que me gané una fama de libertino muy merecida.- lo miró y sonrió- pero todo acabó dos años antes de tu llegada, y hasta entonces, solo he estado contigo, eres el primer vampiro que sigue conmigo después de su primera noche, el primero que ha dormido en mi cama de palacio, y más sin hacerlo, y la única persona con la que quiero pasar el resto de is días.- _

_ -Entonces ¿Sors te ha amenazado con matarte si me dejas por otro?- preguntó más animado al saber qué su padre no estaba molesto con su relación, solo actuaba protector. _

_ -Matar al príncipe es muy peligroso, pero en los hospitales siempre ocurren “accidentes”, eso es lo que ha querido decir.- aclaró Caelum que sonrió al ver cómo aparecía una pequeña sonrisa en los labios de su peli plata, una sonrisa que le causó muy mala espina al azabache, y poco después estalló a carcajadas a los pocos segundos. _

_ -Pfff, pues si Sors ha actuado así- se tapó la boca de nuevo- No me puedo imaginar cómo reaccionará Yagari-shishou cuando se entere, sobretodo al ser un cazador de vampiros e ir armado todo el tiempo, jajajaja- Noctis palideció ante la última noticia sobre el shishou de su amor. _

_ -Zero… ¿Es broma no? Lo de que es cazador y eso- Zero lo miró con esa malévola sonrisa, y un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo entero del mayor, la sonrisa en el peli plata se ensanchó y rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del príncipe. _

_ -¿Cuándo he bromeado yo sobre mi familia, Noct?- susurró en su oído, se apartó un poco y sonrió- No te preocupes, tal vez, si tienes suerte, salgas vivo.- y dicho esto lo besó en los labios antes de volver a estallar en carcajadas. _

**Fin Flash Back**

Zero sonrió al recordar cómo Sors y él se comportaron aquella noche, ninguno sabía qué decir o qué hacer, pero acabaron disculpándose a la vez. Tras ello, las risas y una larga y detallada charla sobre cómo llegaron a ser pareja se dio lugar, y tras calmarlo al doctor de ir a hacerle una visita nocturna a los Adamantem, cenaron una deliciosa pizza y pastel de chocolate que pidió Sors a modo de disculpa para su hijo. Y después de unas largas horas de charla, desde cómo le había ido a Sors en el Imperio hasta amenazas contra la integridad del príncipe, se fueron a la cama.

-Zero, acércate.- interrumpió Noctis sus pensamientos, y fue entonces que el peli plateado recordó que se encontraba en el comedor Norte, esperando a que el azabache terminara su desayuno.

Tras soltar un cansado suspiro, Kiryuu se acercó a la mesa con paso decidido, colocándose al lado derecho de la silla del príncipe, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar lo que el joven deseaba ahora, su mano enguantada agarró su muñeca y lo atrajo hacia él; para cuando se quiso dar cuenta de lo que había ocurrido, ya estaba sentado en el regazo de Noctis, en el salón, con todos los guardias mirando.

El tono carmesí invadió una vez más el rostro de Zero, el cual estaba dispuesto a cantarle las cuarenta al descarado de Noct, pero tan solo fue abrir la boca, y el susodicho le metió un trozo de pera, mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Está bueno?- preguntó a la vez que se acrecentaba su sonrisa y envolvía con su brazo izquierdo la cintura del menor, el cual lo miraba de forma fulminante.

-Uno: suéltame, y dos: ¿Qué quieres Noctis?- preguntó tras tragarse el trozo de fruta.

-Simplemente tenía ganas- contestó con su típica sonrisa arrogante, y sonrió aún más al oír el gruñido enfadado de SU peli plata.

-Vale, ya lo has hecho, ahora suéltame.- puntualizó Zero tratando de soltarse.

-No quiero- y enfatizó su punto al apretar el abrazo de su cintura- Me gusta tenerte en esta posición, seguro entre mis brazos y sentado sobre mis “piernas”.- acabó con una pícara sonrisa, y Zero entendió perfectamente el doble significado de esa frase, sonrojándose al instante.

-Cállate y termina de una vez, tenemos cosas que hacer.- sentenció el pobre cazador sin mirarle a los ojos, y con el rostro aun pintado en un bello carmesí.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?- gruñó al cabo de unos minutos de silencio, sobretodo porque Noctis no había apartado su mirada de él, y empezaba a incomodarlo. 

-Mañana. A las 10:00 am. En tu casa. Te recojo yo.- contestó automático y sin emoción alguna, lo soltó y se levantó dejando a Zero en su sitio, el cual lo miraba confuso- Es una cita.- y dicho esto se marchó del salón a grandes zancadas.

_ “¡¿Que?!” _ se levantó rápidamente y gritó- ¡No decidas las cosas por mí Caelum!- 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, y con esto vemos un poco más de la relación tan dispar de esos dos. Que mono Noctis intentando ser romántico, lástima que le falte práctica, pero en fin... ¡¡Una cita!!
> 
> Bueno, ya dejo de imaginarme los mil y pico de escenarios que rondan por mi mente ( se limpia la sangre de la nariz)
> 
> Besitos a todos, muac, muac


	29. Las promesas no se sellan solo con un beso…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos, lamento mucho la tardanza y haberos preocupado por si iba a seguir o no, la respuesta es sí, pero desde el mismo julio que no escribo nada.
> 
> Este último mes me lo he pasado estudiando para la Selectividad de septiembre, y después de los exámenes he necesitado un break de todo para descansar las neuronas, pero ya estoy de vuelta, y aseguro que, a menos que me mueraa (Dios no lo quiera) nada ni nadie me hará dejar el fic.
> 
> Puede que algunas veces tarde más en actualizar, pero si eso pasa, en el siguiente capitulo explicaré el por qué, así que tranquilos, que ya estoy de vuelta.
> 
> PD: Me tuve que volver a leer el fic porque no me acordaba de nada de lo qué había escrito (^-^)
> 
> Espero que os guste.

El cantar de los pájaros era lo único que se escuchaba, los cálidos rayos de sol acompañaban a la brisa matutina recordando a todos los ciudadanos la llegada del otoño, y entre los restos de la niebla matinal, empezaban a verse cada vez más coches por la carretera.

Todo era perfecto, el día ideal para ir a una cita especial con la persona que amabas, sin embargo...

-Ejem, otou-san ¿No tenías una reunión dentro de una hora?- preguntó Zero arrastrando la voz y con una venita haciendo <tic, tic> en su frente, a la vez qué dirigía una falsa sonrisa al vampiro posado junto a él- Si no te vas ya, llegarás tarde y empezarán sin tí.-

-La junta no empieza hasta que el director este presente, y yo soy dicho director, con lo cual no debes preocuparte, la junta no empezará por mucho que me retrase.- contestó sereno y peinándose el cabello hacía atrás.

-Ya veo…- fue lo único que atinó a responder el peli plata.  _ “¿Por qué de entre todos los días tenía que quedarse hoy? Como si no fuera a tener más citas…” _ pensó enfurruñado, pero a los pocos segundos, y tras repasar su último pensamiento, enrojeció.  _ “¿En qué diablos estoy pensando? ¿Ni siquiera he empezado esta cita y ya estoy pensando en una próxima? Definitivamente me estoy volviendo demasiado cursi...” _ y se cubrió los ojos con el brazo antes de dejar escapar un imperceptible gemido.

Aunque no tan imperceptible para Sors, pues nada más ver la sonrojada tez de su hijo y escuchar ese pequeño quejido, su ceño se profundizó y su mandíbula se apretó. Definitivamente iba a tener una charla con el azabache antes de que se fueran, a solas.  _ “Ya está todo preparado para cuando llegue.” _ pensó con una minúscula y oscura sonrisa a la vez que fijaba su vista en el reloj de muñeca.  _ “Las 10:01 am, además de descarado, impuntual. Que soberbio eres, Noctis Lucis Caelum.” _

-Espero que no estés pensando en lo que creo que estás pensando.- comentó el sangre pura sin dirigirle ni siquiera la mirada y Zero pegó un pequeño brinco ante la voz de su padre.

-¿Y en qué se supone que crees que estoy pensando?- preguntó complicando la anterior acusación de Sors.- Porque si dices que lo sabes, bien podrías decírmelo.- retó, tanto con sus palabras como con la mirada, a la cual respondió Sors con la misma intensidad.

-En cierto individuo de ojos azules y cabello azabache, sucesor de una antigua línea de sangre vampírica y heredero único a la corona de Lucis.- respondió neutral, pero Zero que ya conocía al hombre, notó el tono oscuro con el que habló.- ¿Me equivoco?- acabó dedicandole una mirada afilada a través de sus gafas.

-¿Y- y qué tiene de malo?- preguntó sonrojado- ¡¡Somos novios después de todo!!- gritó.

_ “En serio, maldita sea la hora en que se me ocurrió decirle a Sors sobre la estúpida cita.” _

**Flash Back**

_ Noche anterior… 22:36 pm... _

_ -Te ves algo distraído esta noche, Zero.- comentó Sors mientras tomaba un sorbo de café, levantó la vista de los últimos informes que le quedaban por revisar y miró a Zero.- Normalmente estás más entusiasmado con los postres de Marcus.- _

_ Este estaba con la mejilla derecha recargada en su mano mientras con la otra se llevaba una cucharada de sorbete a la boca, sin mucho ánimo. Su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto fijo sobre el mantel de seda blanca de la mesa, y el que no hubiese bufado o mostrado reacción alguna al comentario del mayor, afirmaba su punto. _

_ -Zero… ¡Zero!- dijo un poco más alto llamando, esta vez si, la atención del menor, el cual parpadeó sorprendido antes de llevarse la cuchara, al fin, a la boca.- ¿Se puede saber qué te ha ocurrido?- afiló su mirada- ¿Ha sido Noctis?- y al ver el sonrojo que se instalaba en el rostro del peli plata, mil ideas de asesinato pasaron por su mente, aunque no demostró nada en su expresión facial. _

_ -Mmm…- asintió con la cuchara aún entre sus dientes.- Algo así…- y al ver el brillo oscuro en los ojos carmesí del vampiro, se apuró en añadir.- No ha sido nada malo, solo… raro ¿Supongo?- dijo pensativo- Nunca me habían propuesto una cita de la forma tan... “peculiar” como lo ha hecho Noctis esta mañana.- y tras salir la última vocal de sus labios se arrepintió de sus palabras. _

_ Sors estaba callado y sentado de forma erecta en la silla, su rostro no expresaba emociones, pero su mente estaba hecha un tornado, repitiendo una y otra vez las palabras que su hijo había pronunciado apenas unos instantes atrás. _

_ -Supongo que habrás rechazado la propuesta- dijo una vez había recuperado algo de calma. _

_ -¡Por supuesto que no!- gritó Zero sorprendido- Creí que ya habías superado el asunto sobre mi relación con Noctis, otou-san- dijo estrechando los ojos, y pudo apreciar como se tensaba de forma casi imperceptible, la mandíbula del oji rojo. _

_ -Superar es un término demasiado contundente, Zero, más bien podría decirse que había llegado a un entendimiento con vuestra relación, pero en absoluto está aceptado y asentado ese hecho.- respondió de la forma más suave posible- Es el deber de un padre el no aceptar a la pareja de su hijo hasta que este no demuestre que es digno de su confianza, cosa que jamás pasará, con lo cual puedo no entrometerme en tu relación con su alteza, pero eso no significa que la acepte.- _

_ -En serio que eres tozudo.- resopló Kiryuu- Bueno, pues si eso es todo me voy a la cama.- dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa para dirigirse a las escaleras. _

_ -¿A qué hora y dónde habéis quedado? ¿Adónde iréis?- preguntó el doctor ganándose una mirada sospechosa del peli plata.- Simplemente por… curiosidad.- _

_ -Creía que no eras uno de esos vampiros cotillas de mercado, Sors.- respondió burlón el menor y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. _

_ -Según las leyes de Insomnia, no serás mayor de edad hasta los 20, y tienes 19, con lo cual todavía estás bajo mi cargo y cuidado, y debo saber dónde estás por si sucede alguna emergencia.- comentó en un tono serio y desinteresado. “Dependiendo al sitio que vayáis podré decidir si es bueno que vayas o no.” _

_ -Estará Noctis conmigo, y él sí que es mayor de edad.- replicó, pero al ver la actitud amenazadora del castaño gruñó y dijo- Hemos quedado a las 10:00 am, vendrá a buscarme a casa, pero no tengo ni idea de a dónde me llevará.- _

_ -¿No te lo ha dicho?- _

_ -¿Qué gracia tendría decirme dónde vamos si me quiere dar una sorpresa?- respondió con otra pregunta irónica, y al ver a su padre sopesar sus anteriores respuestas suspiró- Buenas noches, Sors.- _

**Fin Flash Back**

_ “Pero nunca imaginé que se quedaría a esperar conmigo, maldita sea.” _ pensó cansado antes de llevarse los dedos a la frente y soltar un suspiro.- Si es que solo a mí no se me ocurre que algo como esto podía pasar…- se lamentó.

-¿Has dicho algo?- preguntó el mayor, a pesar de que había oído perfectamente a su hijo.

-Que espero que Noctis llegue pronto.-

Y ni pasados 2 minutos de decirlo, el ruido de un motor se escuchó detenerse en la calle, justo enfrente de la puerta de la casa Aevum, ambos vampiros se enderezaron de su posición relajada y empezaron a andar, sobretodo Zero unos pasos delante de su padre; y al salir a la calle se sorprendió al encontrarse con el impresionante y fastuoso Lamborghini Aventador LP700-4 de Noctis, con el susodicho apoyado en el costado del monstruoso vehículo.

-¿Acaso quieres dar el cante?- preguntó Zero con una venita palpitante en su frente.- ¿No tenías algo menos llamativo?- y se cruzó de brazos.

-No sé a qué te refieres ¿Es por mi ropa?- preguntó mientras se miraba, llevaba una camiseta blanca de tirantes rota con la frase “I fuck you, baby” unos pantalones finos de color negro ajustados con bambas del mismo color y con pequeños detalles plateados Te aseguro que no llevo nada que baje de los 200.- dijo con una sonrisa que podía interpretarse de cualquier forma excepto de inocente.

-Ese es uno de los problemas- contestó de brazos cruzados y dirigiéndole una mirada acusadora a él y al coche.- En fin…-

-Zero ¿Puedes ir a cogerme unos papeles que me he dejado encima de la mesa?- dijo Sors de repente, el peli plata frunció el ceño.

-¿Y por qué no vas tú?-

-Zero, son muy importantes, así que, por favor, no me hagas repetirlo.-

-Si tu lo dices…- se volvió a Noctis, el cual lo miraba divertido- Enseguida vuelvo.- y dicho eso salió corriendo.

-Claro, yo no voy a moverme de aquí- comentó el príncipe- Buenos días Sors, Zero me dijo ayer que tenías una importante reunión hoy ¿No vas a ir? O ¿Simplemente quieres ponerme el toque de queda?- preguntó burlón.

-No juegues conmigo, alteza, porque puedo ser un temible enemigo- dijo con voz suave como la seda y cargada de veneno, se acercó al azabache hasta estar a dos palmos de su rostro- No sé qué te traes entre manos, Noctis, pero si me entero de que mi hijo sufre, ya sea física, mental o sentimentalmente… lamentarás cada segundo del día, por el resto de tu vida, el haberle herido.- amenazó.

-Nunca ha pasado por mi mente, ni pasara, jamás, cualquier pensamiento o acción que puedan dañar a Zero, y eso es algo que puedo prometerle, Sr. Aevum- contestó firme y con sus ojos zafiro plantandole cara a los rubíes del mayor.

-Eso espero, su alteza, eso espero. Porque no pienso volver a permitir que nadie le haga daño.- dijo en voz baja pillando por sorpresa al príncipe, pero justo cuando iba a preguntar de qué estaba hablando...

-¡Aquí tienes, Sors, tus papeles!- dijo Zero a sus espaldas, pero en cuanto vio la proximidad entre esos dos, frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos- Vale ¿Alguien me va a decir que está pasando aquí?-  

Ambos hombres encubrieron rápidamente sus emociones tras su característica máscara de sociedad, Sors ocultó su nerviosismo al ser descubierto por su hijo bajo un rostro serio y carente de cualquier emoción, mientras que Noctis sonrió de esa forma tan falsa y frívola que utilizaba cuando quería desviar el tema.

-Noctis…- gruñó, pero este solo se colocó detrás suyo y, con un brazo rodeando su cintura, lo encaminó a la puerta del copiloto.

-No es nada, Sors y yo solo discutimos sobre qué-

-A las 22:00 pm te quiero en casa, Zero.- le interrumpió el castaño oscuro.

-¡¡¿QUEE?!! ¡Pero si cuando trabajaba en la panadería me dejabas estar más tiempo fuera!- gritó indignado, lo cierto es que iba a ser su primera cita, y quería pasar el día entero con Noctis- A las 00:00 am estoy de vuelta, lo prometo.-

-Antes no tenías pareja, ni salías con nadie- se limpió sus gafas colgadas del bolsillo de la americana- Y a las 22:00 pm aquí, si no, no volverás a salir.- sentenció.

-Pero eso no es jusmmmfh- Noctis lo calló con su mano enguantada y con una sonrisa respondió.

-Ni un minuto más tarde, entendido, gracias Sors.- y dicho esto se metieron en el deportivo antes de que el motor arrancara a toda velocidad.

-Bueno, ha ido mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.- confesó Noctis con una sonrisa a Zero, el cual seguía mirando por el espejo retrovisor la distancia cada vez más grande entre ellos y su casa.

-¿Mejor de lo que esperabas?- dijo con el ceño fruncido y volteándose a mirarlo solo para encontrarse con el rostro sonriente y divertido de Noctis.- No sé por qué me sorprende.- se cruzó de brazos.- Pero podrías haberte negado a volver a esa hora, después de todo, ya soy bastante mayorcito como para que Sors me imponga un toque de queda, y tú eres el príncipe, podrías habérselo dicho.- Noctis lo miró con una tierna sonrisa.

-Podría haberlo hecho, cierto.- le dio la razón, pero antes de que Zero pudiera decir nada prosiguió.- Pero no quise hacerlo. Ya empezamos con mal pie en nuestra relación con tu padre, bueno, en verdad fue culpa mía; no debería haber hecho ningún movimiento hasta pedirle permiso a tu padre y exponer mis intenciones, por eso ahora quiero enmendarlo y darle a entender que esto no es solo un romance de verano, sino que quiero que signifique mucho más.- explicó, emocionando a un sonrojado Zero, el cual sentía latir tan fuerte a su corazón que temía que Noctis también lo oyera- Además, no puedo faltarle el respeto a mi futuro suegro ¿Puedo?- preguntó divertido antes de reír.

-Noctis… ¡Idiota!- contestó el peli plata con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Y tras unos minutos de silencio, preguntó.- ¿A dónde vamos?-

-Secreto.- fue lo único que recibió.

_ Hora y media después… _

El sonido del motor se detuvo frente a una sencilla cabaña de madera, los altos y frondosos árboles de hoja perenne rodeaban toda la zona dando una agradable sensación de paz y tranquilidad; el canto de los pájaros y el corretear de los roedores llenaba el bosque y resonaban entre las hojas, y los suaves rayos de sol creaban una luz verdosa gracias a su paso por entre las ramas.

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó Zero nada más bajar del coche, y Noctis le agarró de la mano llevándolo a esa pequeña cabaña con una sonrisa.

-Nos encontramos en la zona noroeste del reino, a una hora de la capital. Este bosque se conoce como Alyure, un lugar donde se dice que los Seis venían para meditar y entrar en contacto con la naturaleza, pero no se sabe si es cierto.- comentó.- Hay restos de magia en todos y cada uno de los rincones de este bosque, así que hay quienes afirman que esa magia pertenece a los Seis, y quienes lo niegan y dicen que son los restos de magia del Cristal, pero como ya te he dicho, no se sabe con seguridad. Los estudios han demostrado que esos restos de magia son muy antiguos, pero no especifican cuanto, y tanto el Cristal como los Astrales son seres muy antiguos.-

-¿Seres? ¿El Cristal también se incluye como un ser?- Noctis lo miró con una suave sonrisa, pero mirada seria, determinando que hablaba muy enserio.

-Sí, el Cristal fue entregado por los Astrales a los vampiros y mortales que existían en Eos; es un ente vivo, Zero, tiene conciencia y voluntad propia, podemos usar su magia y conocimientos porque él nos lo permite, pero nadie puede abusar de él o imponer su voluntad sobre la suya, no sé exactamente qué puede pasar, ya que nunca ha sucedido, pero sin duda no será agradable.- 

Zero se quedó callado procesando toda esa información, y al final llegó a una única conclusión.  _ “Definitivamente he de empezar a estudiar la historia de este mundo si quiero entender algo de lo que me dicen.” _ y justo cuando iba a volver a preguntar, alguien lo interrumpió.

-¡Su alteza!- frente a ellos, un joven de unos 15-16 años, de cabello castaño claro recogido en una coleta baja y grandes ojos pardos; iba vestido con unos pantalones grises oscuros y una camiseta de manga corta de un color marrón arena con el logotipo de un oso con manchas púrpuras y naranjas.- E-es un honor tenerlo con nosotros de nuevo, su alteza.- dijo e hizo una reverencia.

-Buenos días Lidyan.- dijo con su típica voz principesca, enderezando su postura y fingiendo aburrimiento mientras miraba el paisaje, pero en sus ojos se podía discernir un brillo divertido.- ¿No está tu padre?-

-N-no, él salió esta mañana temprano al pueblo, con lo cual me ha dejado a mí al mando.- respondió con orgullo, y fue entonces que se percató de la presencia del peli plata.- ¡Ah! ¡Usted es-!- y en un parpadeo, el joven estaba situado justo enfrente de Zero, con sus grandes ojos brillando emocionados y lanzando estrellitas imaginarias- ¡Kiryuu Zero!-

-¿Me conoces?- preguntó Zero con una gotita cayendo por su sien, en parte confundido por el comportamiento del joven y en parte agobiado por el mismo.

-¡Por supuesto! No hay nadie en Lucis que no conozca al guardia personal de su alteza real, el vampiro de menor categoría que posee la fuerza para doblegar al príncipe en menos de un instante; el que es capaz de controlarlo con un solo chasquido de su pistola o una mirada asesina.- decía cada vez más emocionado, mientras que Zero cada vez se hundía más ante la imagen que tenían de él- Y no solo eso, has sido la única persona que ha hecho retroceder a la primogénita de los Adamantem, el único que se a atrevido a insultarla y pelear contra ella por el amor de su alteza. Es tan genial-

-No sé dónde ves tú lo genial- murmuró Zero de forma apesadumbrada.

Noctis miraba la escena divertido, realmente amaba ver a Zero comprometido e incómodo, era uno de esos pocos momentos donde el joven oji amatista dejaba ver un atisbo de debilidad en su coraza.

-Lidyan.- dijo llamando la atención del menor- ¿Está todo preparado?-

-¡Sí! ¡Por supuesto!- contestó animado y salió corriendo a la cabaña- Síganme, por favor.-

-¿Preparado el qué?- preguntó Zero bajito, y Noctis solo sonrió altivo.

Al final resultó que debían vestirse con un traje de camuflaje, botas, unas coderas, rodilleras, guantes y un chaleco negro. Una vez listos tanto Noctis como Zero salieron del pequeño vestuario donde los habían metido y se dirigieron, o más bien Zero siguió a Noctis, hasta un pequeño claro de unos 10 metros cuadrados; allí los esperaba Lidyan con dos grandes cajas plateadas.

-Bueno ¿Desea explicarlo usted o lo hago yo, su alteza?- Noctis asintió brevemente y Lidyan sonrió antes de volverse a Zero.- ¿Ha jugado alguna vez al Paintball?-

-He oído hablar de él.- contestó, y Lidyan asintió, se giró y abrió las cajas revelando dos grandes pistolas negras con distintos cartuchos cada una, a Zero se le iluminaron los ojos y Noctis, tuvo que disimular una risa bajo un ataque de tos al ver la adorable expresión emocionada en el rostro de su amado cazador.

-Bueno, el juego es simple.- empezó a explicar el joven- Normalmente se juega en equipos más numerosos y ellos compiten entre sí para eliminarse, pero como solo están ustedes dos lo cambiaremos un poco.- asintió para sí mismo.- Antes de nada, déjenme explicarles como se dispara y como funcionan las armas. Estas disparan balas de pintura, pero tranquilos, no hieren, deben apuntar a su objetivo y marcarlo en cualquier parte del cuerpo. Y entonces- dijo alzando un pequeño aparatito que colocó a cada uno en el chaleco.- este pequeño marcador, conectado al traje en si, irá marcando las veces que el sujeto ha sido golpeado. ¿Alguna pregunta? ¿No? Bueno, pues ahora pasemos al juego, cuando estén preparados sonará una sirena dos veces en tres minutos, esta marca el tiempo qué tienen los jugadores para correr y esconderse por el bosque, después de 10 minutos sonará otra sirena que marcará el inicio del juego y la persecución. Es importante que entiendan que durante esos 10 minutos está prohibido disparar. Y por último, tienen todo el día para jugar, hasta las 21:00 pm que es cuando cierra el parque.- informó el más joven, pero al ver que ninguno de los dos preguntaba nada asintió y dijo.- Voy a preparar la sirena, escojan un arma y prepárense, el arma de la derecha lleva pintura azul, y la de la izquierda morada; yo estaré en la cabaña hasta que vuelva mi padre, si tienen cualquier problema o lo que sea no duden en venir a preguntar. Espero que disfruten de la experiencia, sobretodo usted, Kiryuu-san.- y dicho eso se fue.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinas?- preguntó Noctis una vez Lidyan ya no estaba, pero al no recibir respuesta volvió a mirar a su novio- ¿Zero? ¿Q-?- Zero miraba fijamente el entorno, analizandolo y grabandolo a fuego en su mente, con el cuerpo tenso y los sentidos alertas.  _ “Al parecer el juego ya ha empezado para él” _ pensó con una sonrisa  _ “Me pregunto que clase de pensamientos estarán cruzando por esa cabecita.” _ \- Me pido el arma con pintura morada.-

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Zero al escuchar la pregunta, y Noctis sonrió al tener de nuevo la atención del más bajo, se acercó y se inclinó hasta posar sus labios al lado de su oído derecho.

-Porque así tengo un color parecido al de tus ojos conmigo, recordándome que, a pesar de jugar en bandos opuestos, te tengo conmigo en mi corazón.- y dicho esto besó su mejilla antes de coger el arma- ¿Estás listo?- preguntó a un sonrojado Zero como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

-¡¡I-Idiota!!- gritó con una mano apoyada en su mejilla y más rojo que un semáforo.- Grrr, me las pagarás, Noctis.- gruñó mientras se armaba con los cartuchos y la pistola.

-Estoy deseando estar en tu mira- contestó a cambio con su típica sonrisa.- En serio, no puedo esperar a ser tu objetivo y ser cazado por ti.-

-Ya veremos si mantienes esas palabras dentro de unas horas- amenazó el peli plata- Nunca retes a un cazador, y menos si eres un vampiro.- lo miró con un excitado brillo en sus ojos, uno que Noctis nunca había visto.- No pienso contenerme, sanguijuela.- y tras retirar el seguro a la pistola de pintura, se adelantó al claro dejando tras de sí a un impactado príncipe.

-Zero, ¿Sabes que es solo un juego no?-

Cuando sonaron las dos primeras sirenas ninguno de los dos se demoró en correr a través de los árboles en direcciones opuestas, cada uno con sus propias estrategias en mente. Zero se alejó unos 20 m del claro antes de sentarse y revisar su arsenal; tenía dos cartuchos con 25 balas cada uno, más el que ya estaba colocado en el arma, en total 75 balas, la pistola era un poco pesada, pero tenía un buen calibre y equilibrio, miró por la mira y se alegró al ver que en verdad funcionaba y no era de mentira, sonrió, se colocó la máscara y empezó a moverse lentamente analizando su entorno.

Noctis, por su parte había decidido alejarse 40 m del claro en dirección opuesta, estaba muy confiado con el juego, pues él ya había jugado un sinfín de veces con Ignis, Prompto y Gladio, y por tanto conocía las reglas y los trucos del juego, una vez llegado a su destino, una zona realmente boscosa, se colocó en su escondite, un tronco hueco desde el cual podían verse el frente y el lado izquierdo del bosque, se acurrucó contra el tronco y esperó.

Cuando la sirena volvió a sonar, los pájaros se alzaron al vuelo, presintiendo la batalla que estaba a punto de producirse, Noctis se apegó aún más al tronco tratando de hacerse invisible, y Zero, por su parte sonrió.  _ “Empieza la cacería.” _

Empezó a correr por el bosque, esquivando ramas y hojas en su camino, saltando raíces y rocas sobresalientes, todo sin hacer ningún ruido, sus pasos lo llevaron de vuelta al claro, pero se detuvo a apenas 3 m de este, escondido entre la maleza y los árboles recordó la dirección que había tomado el azabache y calculó distintas variables.

_ “Hace 10 minutos cogió el camino con dirección este, a la velocidad de vampiro ha podido avanzar kilómetros desde aquí, el terreno no puede ser tan ámplio si estamos en el centro del bosque, pero teniendo en cuenta que no sé las dimensiones debo dejarlo como una posibilidad. Otra opción ha podido ser la de correr unas decenas de metros y buscar un lugar donde esconderse; el factor de conocer el terreno y haber experimentado esta situación más veces en él le favorece, pero si no tiene ni idea de lucha en campo abierto, reduce sus posibilidades de éxito.” _ se echó a correr atravesando el claro  _ “ La tercera opción sería correr por los alrededores del claro y esperar a atacarme cuando pasara. Pero Noctis nunca me ha visto cazar en mis misiones, no conoce mis movimientos ni ataques, con lo cual se descarta la opción de esperar cerca de aquí y atacarme; eso solo deja dos opciones, o bien a corrido bien lejos, o tal vez se esconda en un lugar seguro hasta que yo llegue a él y entonces atraparme en algún terreno inestable.” _

Con esas ideas en mente, Zero aceleró sus pasos en la misma dirección que había tomado el príncipe hasta detenerse en seco, allí, cerca de dos árboles habían huellas de botas, se acercó y comprobó el diseño, eran de la compañía de Paintball, pero lo qué le interesaba era el número, 45; y por si fuera poco, el olor de la colonia del príncipe estaba impregnada en el tronco de diversos árboles y plantas, sonrió.  _ “Realmente no tiene ni idea de cómo esconderse.” _ y tras ese pensamiento siguió el rastro.

A medida que avanzaba, el olor se hacía más prominente, y las huellas más profundas, sonrió y se subió a una rama oculta entre las hojas, ya estaba cerca, sino en el lugar donde estaba Noctis, pero ahora necesitaba hacerlo salir de su escondite, ya que habían demasiados lugares en los que podía ocultarse y su astuta pareja podría muy bien descubrir sus intenciones, o al menos intuirlas. Necesitaba una distracción, y de pronto la vio, moviéndose entre las hojas de los arbustos había un cervatillo, Zero sonrió, sacó una pequeña piedra de su bolsillo y la lanzó con fuerza hacia él. 

El animal, al oír el impacto de esta contra una roca se alteró y salió corriendo por el camino más o menos despejado frente a él, asustado y descontrolado empezó a bramar, se tropezó con una roca y cayó contra un grueso tronco; pero fue en ese momento, justo antes de que el pobre animal se estrellara, que unos fuertes brazos salieron de dentro del tronco y estabilizaron el cuerpo del cervatillo.

_ “Te encontré” _ pensó, apuntó y disparó.

<BANG>

El ruido asustó de nuevo al cervatillo que huyó entre los matorrales, una bandada de pájaros se alzó en vuelo al oírla, y un juramento salió de los labios del objetivo. La bala explotó en uno de los brazos de Noctis manchando su uniforme de un brillante tono azul, los cuales rápidamente se introdujeron de nuevo en el tronco y sacaron el arma.

-Eso fue un juego sucio, Zero.- dijo Noctis- Es de muy baja moral usar a un animal para cumplir tu objetivo.-

-No me vengas con ese discurso, Noctis.  ¿Nunca has oído que en la guerra todo vale?- contestó Zero aún oculto- Además, no ha sido un golpe bajo, ha sido estrategia.-

-¿Y donde ves tu la estrategia en usar un tercero?-

-En que sabía que tú no permitirías que se lastimara.-  sonrió- Tú y tu sensiblería. Sabía que no permitirías que el animal se hiriera por si solo, y tampoco que te me mostraras de frente, así que tuve que crear la situación para atraparte.-

-Ya veo ¿Es así como trabajan todos los cazadores?- dijo Noctis mientras empezaba a salir de su escondite.

-Un cazador hace lo que sea con tal de conseguir atrapar a su presa.- admitió el peliplata- Y en estos momentos, tú eres la mía.- Y tras esa afirmación, una lluvia de balas de pintura cayó sobre el príncipe, el cual se apresuró a esconderse de nuevo contra el árbol.

_ “Tú lo has pedido, pequeño cazador.” _ pensó antes de preparar el cañón y ampliar sus sentidos, sonrió al detectar la presencia de Kiryuu y desapareció en una neblina negra. Zero estaba tan concentrado pensando que tenía al pura sangre que no notó cuando este se colocó detrás suyo y le apuntó con el arma en la nuca.- Te tengo, Zero-

Ante esas palabras, el peli plata se giró sorprendido, pero antes de que este pudiera disparar, sus sentidos de cazador se hicieron cargo de la situación, se alejó del pura sangre de un salto mientras este empezaba a disparar una ráfaga de balas de pintura.

-¡No vale usar tus poderes de sangre pura, vampiro!- gritó Zero.

-¡Oh! ¿Y tú si puedes usar tus sentidos de cazador?- protestó- Eso no es justo, Zero.-

-¡Por supuesto que puedo usarlos, son parte de mí, no es algo que yo invoque como tú, sanguijuela!- y dicho esto salió corriendo a través de los árboles activando sus sentidos vampíricos.- ¡Y a partir de ahora, gana el que consiga marcar en el pecho del otro, justo en el sensor que marca el latido del corazón! ¡¿Entendido, anciano?!-

-Alto y claro.- comentó Noctis con una sonrisa antes de perseguirlo.

Estuvieron horas persiguiéndose el uno al otro y disparándose sin misericordia, aprovechando cada distracción, punto débil y momentos de sobreconfianza del otro, alternando la balanza del ganador a cada vez que se enfrentaban cara a cara, solo había cambiado una cosa, ahora ambos usaban todo su arsenal de poderes y conocimientos de batalla. 

Fue cerca de las 14:30 pm que Noctis volvió a cambiar la dinámica del juego, ambos vampiros se encontraban frente a frente en una zona al sur oeste del bosque, con dicho punto del traje aún intacto, protegidos entre los arbustos y disparando de forma furtiva y precisa, más en el caso de Zero, cuando el sangre pura detuvo sus lanzamientos. Al principio, Zero pensó que el azabache estaba esperando a que él bajara la guardia para tener una oportunidad de acercarse y disparar, por ello decidió cerrar los ojos y centrarse en la posición del príncipe, pero cuando vio como este se alejaba corriendo del lugar abrió los ojos.

-¡Noctis, no huyas cobarde!- gritó antes de perseguirlo.

Pasaron a través de árboles, saltaron sobre rocas, raíces sobresalidas y pequeños arroyos, los troncos cada vez se ensanchaban más, y las hojas se agrandaban impidiendo la luz del sol, Zero seguía persiguiendo al azabache, sin perderlo de vista pero incapaz de alcanzarlo debido a que usaba una velocidad superior a la suya.

_ “Salió corriendo en dirección norte, y desde entonces ha girado hace 2 km a la izquierda para rodear la ladera de una de las montañas y luego ha vuelto a girar a la derecha para recuperar el mismo recorrido de antes, con lo cual vamos en dirección noroeste” _ localizó Zero en un mapa mental sobre el terreno boscoso _ “Se dirige a la parte más profunda del valle, seguramente a algún punto de suministros o a alguna trampa para acabar el juego. Pues bien, no me vencerá.” _

La oscuridad iba invadiendo el camino, el cual se había convertido en un túnel de altos árboles encorvados, con sus hojas haciendo de cúpula y dando un tono verdoso al camino a causa de los rayos de sol, del suelo brotaban enredaderas que subían por los troncos y se iban uniendo de forma entretejida a medida que se alzaban, las piedras del suelo, cada vez más grandes, eran ahora rocas, algunas puntiagudas y otras más redondeadas, de un gris calizo, unas escondidas entre las zarzas y matorrales y otras en medio del terreno, más sencillas de esquivar. El camino se iba estrechando y complicando a medida que el joven peli plata avanzaba, hasta que llegó un momento donde tuvo que dejar de correr para no cortarse con las afiladas espinas de las zarzas, cosa que provocó que perdiese de vista al azabache.

_ “Maldito idiota ¿Pero se puede saber dónde narices a puesto la maldita trampa?” _ gruñó de frustración cuando su traje volvió a engancharse con una de las zarzas y tuvo que parar para soltarlo, otra vez.  _ “En cuanto lo pille le pego un tiro, que coño, si quería jugar a Alicia el País de las Maravillas podía haberme tirado por un pozo y punto, pero no, tenía que escoger el momento en que la niña persigue al puto conejo blanco.” _

Al final, y tras bastantes paradas precavidas, vió el final de aquel odioso y para nada agradable túnel natural, salió de este a rastras, ya que las zarzas habían ocu`pado tanto el camino, que se había visto obligado a echarse al suelo para poder continuar.

-Noctis, idiota ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando? Si querías hacer una gincana solo tenías que organizarlo en el gimnasio, no venir aquí para eso.- se quejaba mientras se sacudía toda la arena, seca y húmeda del traje, pero cuando levantó la cabeza, listo para encontrarse cara a cara con el príncipe y su “trampa”, se vio solo en un pequeño claro rodeado, por un lado de una alta parte de granito, perteneciente a la montaña, y por otra a la intensa y espesa arboleda de la que había escapado, en el suelo habían rocas de distintos tamaños, los más cercanos a él de tamaño medio, y los que se encontraban al pie de la montaña pasaban de grandes a gigantescos, y entre ellas, vislumbró una especie de obertura en la pared, pero de Noctis ni rastro.  _ “Mierda que lo he perdido” _

Observó a su alrededor en busca de alguna pista que lo llevara a encontrar al sangre pura, pero nada de eso le estaba ayudando, así que, maximizando sus sentidos cerró los ojos y buscó. 

La energía de Caelum era débil y parecía lejana, parecía estar al otro lado de esa pared de granito, pero él no recordaba ninguna desviación del camino antes recorrido, aunque siendo sinceros, tampoco le había prestado atención. Dicho de otra forma, se había perdido, y para llegar hasta donde se encontraba el azabache tenía tres opciones: 1, regresar por el camino de las zarzas y encontrar ese otro camino para llegar hasta el príncipe; 2,esperar a que Noctis se diera cuenta de su ausencia y volviera hasta encontrarlo; y 3, buscar otro camino que lo sacara de allí.

-No pienso volver a meterme por ahí.- sentenció mirando con odio a las zarzas.- Y tampoco puedo esperar a ese príncipe idiota, así que- miró a la obertura que se encontraba entre las rocas y suspiró.- Supongo que ya se ha decidido.-

La obertura era accesible tras subir dos grandes rocas, una situada sobre la otra y repletas de otras más pequeñas que dificultaban su ascenso, pero una vez llegó a lo más alto de la segunda lo vió; al fondo del otro lado de la roca había la entrada de una cueva, sin rastros humanos anteriores, negra como la boca de un lobo y de la que parecía salir una extraña energía oscura, la cual no le inspiraba mucha confianza al cazador.

_ “Bueno, ahora solo queda arriesgarse y averiguar si tiene salida o no, y qué clase de criaturas la habitan” _ pensó con el ceño fruncido _ “Nota mental: no volver a perseguir a un sangre pura, y mucho menos si se llama Noctis y se apellida Caelum” _ y tras un suspiro de derrota, inició el descenso de la roca, se posicionó frente a la obertura y preparó su arma de paintball, dudaba que sirviera de mucho contra algún enemigo, pero prefería llevar eso que ir sin nada.

Apenas dio dos pasos y la luz del exterior desapareció, y en momentos como ese no odiaba tanto el ser un vampiro, el camino era recto y sin demasiados altibajos ni tropezones por el camino, por ahora no había ningún rastro de criaturas ofensivas, ya que los murciélagos dormidos en el techo de la cueva no contaban; siguió caminando con paso firme por el único camino que había, el cual empezaba a descender de forma suave hasta convertirse en una rampa con curvas y sin caminos ni cruces secundarios

Al llegar al fondo se detuvo en seco al escuchar un extraño sonido, casi parecía agua, un murmullo suave y el plic, plic de las gotas al caer, pero desconfiado por naturaleza, el peli plata se pegó a la pared con el arma cargada entre las manos, listo para disparar al más mínimo cambio sospechoso, avanzó poco a poco en dirección del sonido, entrando por otro túnel y girando varias veces a izquierda y derecha, solo atento al sonido y centrado en sus alrededores; hasta que lo notó, una fuerte presencia provenía del mismo lugar de donde escuchaba el agua, no supo reconocer lo que era, pero podía asegurar que era algo muy poderoso y puede que peligroso.

_ “Noctis, realmente te mataré cuando salga de aquí.” _ pensó mientras tragaba antes de continuar su camino, y apenas a unos metros del lugar antes mencionado, perdió de golpe aquella potente fuente de energía, impactado agudizó sus sentidos buscandolo, pero no lo encontró, fue como si se hubiese deshecho o teletransportado…  _ “¿Teletransportado? Si yo lo he notado, él también ha podido… no puede ser…” _ abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se volvió sobre sí mismo, y allí, en medio de ese mar de oscuridad los vio, dos grandes y terroríficos ojos rojos, brillantes como rubíes, una presencia poderosa de la cual emanaba un poder superior que impidió todos sus movimientos, un gruñido gutural y la criatura se abalanzó sobre él tirándolo al suelo.

-Sangre- gruñó una voz profunda y ¿familiar?- La sangre de Zero-

-¿Noctis?- preguntó sin aire en sus pulmones, deseando una afirmación por parte de su atacante, pero en vez de eso, notó una cálida mano acariciar su mejilla y presionar con el pulgar en una zona determinada.

-No debes dejar que tu sangre se escape Zero, eso es algo muy peligroso.- susurró con voz ronca en su oído.

-¡¿Y de quién es la culpa?!- contestó con una venita palpitante en su frente- Lo único que he hecho ha sido seguir a un estúpido sangre pura por un maldito camino de espinas ¿Qué te crees que somos, Alicia y el Conejo Blanco? Si estoy sangrando es culpa tu- calló cuando notó la húmeda lengua de Noctis pasar por su mejilla.

-Tal vez, creo que te verías muy sexy con un vestido y un delantal.- y logró esquivar el puñetazo del menor por unos milímetros.- Jajajajaja, sigueme-

Le cogió de la mano y lo condujo por un corto y estrecho pasaje, este se iba iluminando con un tono azulado a medida que avanzaban, y tras girar una esquina, los ojos de Zero se agrandaron de sorpresa. Frente a ellos se abría una gran cavidad alargada, a unos cinco metros corría el agua de un tono azul brillante antinatural, bordeado por el pavimento de roca de la cueva y con unas pequeñas enredaderas que se aferraban a los bordes del río; de las paredes de la cueva sobresalían distintas piedras brillantes del mismo tono azul que el agua; y del techo, por las grandes estalactitas resbalaban pequeñas gotas de agua que caían al agua para unirse a la corriente.

-Bienvenido a mi rincón secreto.- dijo Noctis con una sonrisa.

Zero seguía mirando el lugar con ojos asombrados, sin saber donde enfocar la vista, en el río, en las paredes, en el techo… ¿O en el azabache frente a él? Sin apartar la vista dejó que Noctis le cogiera de la mano y lo arrastrara por ese maravilloso espacio. Sobre una ancha roca, justo en la orilla del canal había tendido un mantel verde menta con una cesta de mimbre, se sentaron y Noctis empezó a sacar los utensilios y alimentos, que eran refrescos, diversos bocadillos pequeños, olivas, algunos canapés fríos, fruta y pequeños pastelitos, cortesía de la chef.

-¿Qué es todo esto?- decir que estaba asombrado era quedarse corto.

-Una cesta de picnic.- contestó Noctis, y al ver la cara de Zero explicó- Te dije ayer que íbamos a una cita, y digamos que en una cita debemos pasar tiempo juntos en un ambiente relajado, hablar sobre nuestros sentimientos y hacer cosas de parejas como cogerse de la mano, abrazarse y besarse-

-Buen discurso ¿Ignis?- dijo Zero con una sonrisa antes de meterse una oliva en la boca.

-Casi, una mezcla entre Ignis y Prompto.- contestó Noctis también comiendo otra.- No me mires así, mi idea no le gustó a ninguno.-

-Y ellos te dijeron de hacer un picnic aquí.-

-No- gruñó molesto- Me dijeron que hiciera un picnic, pero piensan que ahora mismo estamos en medio de una batalla campal, escondidos entre los arbustos mientras comemos un bocadillo y nos gritamos amenazas de muerte.-

-Oye tengo curiosidad ¿Cuál era tu idea para nuestra cita?- preguntó abriendo su lata de refresco, y Noctis sonrió de lado.

-Había pensado en llevarte a la parte Sur de Lucis, una zona donde la barrera esta muy debilitada y los guardias están constantemente peleando contra las alimañas que entran del otro lado, ya sabes, pasar el día allí ayudándoles a limpiar los campos y rebajar el estrés de estas últimas semanas.- tragó un sorbo- Pero dijeron que era poco romántico, incluso Gladio me sermoneó, creo que todos se nos imaginaron cubiertos de sangre con las armas en mano y sonrisas de locos o algo así. Pero yo creo que eso es algo emocionante, pelear juntos, mano a mano, puede que incluso romántico- frunció el ceño al ver como Zero aguantaba la risa- ¿Qué?-

-No te digo que la dea no me emocione, pero creo que tampoco es nada romántico, al menos no en el concepto en sí.- rió- Aunque tampoco se puede decir que tu y yo somos muy normales ¿no?- sonrió y se le acercó lentamente- Lo que me sorprende en sí es que tú, un mujeriego y adicto al sexo como ningún otro, no sea capaz de planear una cita ñoña y empalagosa para su novio ¿Acaso es tu primera cita?- preguntó burlón.

-Pues sí ¿La tuya no?- contestó franco, para sorpresa de Zero, el cual se volvió a sentar.

-Pues no, ya había ido antes a una cita- comentó recordando aquel día.

-¿Y cómo fue?- preguntó con ojos entrecerrados, no solo porque quería saber más sobre el hombre que hirió a su peli plata, sino porque también podría superarlo en un futuro.

-Bueno, fue una noche de verano, habíamos quedado en el pueblo cercano a la Academia a la que asistíamos, me recogió en su coche personal y fuimos a un teatro clásico, a ver Romeo y Julieta, nos sentamos en un palco y nos pasamos toda la obra cogidos de la mano y susurrandonos cursilerías que ahora me parecen estúpidas; al salir de allí me llevó a cenar a un restaurante cerca del mar, caro y lujoso, demasiado para mi gusto, jeje- lo miró- Apenas comí nada por miedo de hacer el ridículo, y cuando terminamos estuvimos paseando por el paseo marítimo en silencio hasta casi el amanecer, volvimos a la Academia y se despidió de mí con un beso.- se encogió de hombros- Para cualquiera habría sido algo hermoso y romántico, pero debo reconocer que no me gustó demasiado.-

-¿Y eso?-

-No soy muy fan del teatro en francés, básicamente porque no lo domino y segundo, estábamos siendo observados por un montón de vampiros en todo momento.- lo miró y sonrió.- ¿Y tú? ¿Nunca, nunca, nunca has salido en una cita con nadie? Porque se me hace muy difícil de creer.-

Noctis se quedó en silencio por unos momentos, repasando todos y cada uno de los recuerdos de su larga vida de casi 3000 años, buscando alguna cosa parecida a lo que estaba haciendo hoy, hasta que el recuerdo de una niña de cabellos rubios y ojos violetas mirándole con una gran sonrisa.

-Puede que tengas razón, pero no sé si considerarlo como una primera cita.- sonrió  y contó.- Tendría alrededor de siete  ocho años cuando ocurrió, habíamos ido de viaje a la provincia imperial de Tenebrae, allí la reina Sylva me salvó de una infección de Starscourge, una plaga mortal, por decirlo de alguna manera,  y allí la conocí, Luna Nox Fleuret, la segunda hija de la reina y princesa de Tenebrae- sonrió- era la única que me sacaba del cuarto, ya fuera con el permiso o a escondidas de nuestros padres. Uno de esos días me llevó a una pequeña laguna de aguas termales, nos pasamos el día entero allí, nadando, bromeando y comiendo frutas silvestres, y antes de volver al palacio me hizo prometerle que un día, cuando fuéramos mayores, volveríamos al mismo lugar a pasar el día juntos.- miró a Zero con una sonrisa burlona- Y sellamos nuestra promesa con un beso.-

-Y luego quieres que me crea que no eres un adicto al sexo cuando tu primer beso fue a los siete años.- contestó Zero burlón, causando una fuerte risa en el azabache.- Y no sé por qué, pero algo me dice que esa princesa es más importante para tí de los que aparentas.- 

-Tal vez.- dejó de reír y suspiró.- Luna fue mi primera amiga, si por increíble que parezca Prompto y yo no hablábamos en aquella época, Gladio solo era mi borde entrenador e Ignis mi instructor en algunas materias.- Como te decía, Luna pasó de ser mi primera amiga a mejor amiga, y de mejor amiga a hermana, y nuestros padres, al vernos tan undos, decidieron prometernos.- sonrió al ver la cara de Zero- Pero tras un horrible incidente su madre murió y desde entonces solo podíamos vernos en las fiestas de gala, las organizaciones políticas y fiestas de otros miembros de la nobleza por fiestas de cumpleaños o eventos importantes.- Noctis se apuró en continuar al ver el rostro del peli plata- Ya no lo estamos, después de una de esas fiestas Luna y yo decidimos anular nuestro compromiso, y a pesar de las protestas de ambas familias, acabaron aceptando, pero seguimos siendo muy buenos amigos.- tragó al ver como el otro se relajaba.- Entonces, ahora que lo sabes ¿Qué vas a hacer?-

-¿Con qué? ¿Con Luna?- Noctis asintió- ¿Qué quieres qué haga si no la conozco? ¿Que la odie? ¿Qué la quiera? ¿Qué le tenga celos?- lo miró y se encogió de hombros- Si pudo aguantarte a ti durante tanto tiempo creo que debo darle una medalla y felicitarla nada más verla, por lo demás… ya veré cuando llegue el momento.- lo miró- ¿Y tú?-

El silencio que siguió fue tenso e incómodo, Noctis no respondía y Zero se estaba arrepintiendo de haber preguntado eso, por lo que, sin pensar más se levantó, e quitó el traje hasta quedar en ropa interior y saltó al agua del río salpicando a Noctis en el proceso.

-No se si lo sabes, mi amor, pero la digestión dura dos horas.- Zero se encogió de hombros.

-Si saltas recién comido tampoco pasa nada ¿Te animas o es que tienes miedo?- y a los pocos segundo un segundo cuerpo cayó al lado de Zero ahogándolo en un pequeño tsunami.

Después eso, diversas persecuciones, salpicaduras y batallas acuáticas se dieron lugar entre los dos vampiros, intentando sumergir al otro mediante travanquetas, empujones, ahogadillas y cosquillas. Tras lo que parecieron horas, ambos jóvenes se volvieron a tumbar sobre el mantel, disfrutando de la tensión de los músculos tras el ejercicio y disfrutando del frescor de la cueva.

-Noctis…- susurró Zero.- ¿Cómo es que el agua brilla tanto?-

-Por las rocas cristalinas.- respondió mientras se sentaba.- Este río pasa por el corazón del castillo, el lugar donde se encuentra el Cristal, la Santálita, la cual desprende poder de forma incesante, y esas rocas son los restos de poder que caen al agua y se funden con las pequeñas rocas sumergidas, la corriente las arrastra y estas se van acumulando aquí, en la cavidad de esta cueva de forma progresiva porqué hace una especie de balsa.- Noctis se volvió a tumbar y  rodeó la cintura de Zero con su brazo derecho hasta lograr que el joven, a regañadientes, se recostara sobre su pecho, sin soltarlo.- En esta cueva mi padre se declaró a mi madre cuando eran jóvenes, y prometieron volver aquí cada aniversario para reavivar esa promesa con un beso, pero tras su muerte no ha vuelto a venir aquí.- le explicó.

-¿Y eso quiere decir qué…?- presionó Zero.

-No quiero perderte.- sentenció.- No como mi padre perdió a mi madre- dijo recordando esa fatídica noche.-  mis padres confiaron en que un beso lograría traerlos siempre de nuevo a esta cueva, sin importar lo que ocurriera durante el resto del año, pero yo no quiero eso. Yo quiero volver aquí contigo siempre que queramos, que este sea nuestro rincón de calma e intimidad, quiero que prometamos estar siempre juntos.-

-Siempre es mucho tiempo, Noct.- dijo Zero mirando arriba, y Noctis bajó su mirada cerúleo hasta encontrarse con la amatista, entonces sonrió.

-Lo sé, por eso nuestra promesa no será solo un beso.- se sentó junto a Zero y rebuscó algo en el fondo de la cesta.- Muchas cosas pueden pasarnos a cualquiera de los dos, cualquier día y/o momento, por ello quiero que te quedes con esto.- le entregó una cajita abierta en la cual había un collar en forma de luna creciente azul con una pequeña estrella violeta descansando sobre el brazo inferior del astro nocturno.- Está hecho de una de las rocas cristalizadas, y a pesar de no ser tan poderosas como la magia ofensiva del Cristal, si puede crear un campo protector a tu alrededor; y la estrella, la he bañado con mi sangre, por eso el color violeta, siempre que lo lleves puesto, sabré que estás a salvo.-

Zero no pudo responder con nada más que un beso, húmedo y profundo que hizo que ambos jóvenes cayeran de vuelta al suelo; las manos de Noctis acariciaban la espalda y torso de Zero, deteniéndose sobre todo en la cintura y la cadera, bromeando con la cinta de los calzoncillos del peli plata, y agarrando el culo del menor por dentro de la tela; Zero, por su parte, besaba a Noctis en los labios, el cuello y el pecho, con sus manos también acariciando el pecho bien construido de su alteza.

La fricción y los besos entre ellos iba aumentando poco a poco, creando una sensación de excitación e impaciencia febril por más, ambos deseaban más, ir más lejos, Zero delineaba cada uno de los músculos del azabache con su lengua, disfrutando de las reacciones del otro, y Noctis disfrutaba de tener al peliplata sobre él, pero su instinto vampírico lo instaba a dominar, quería ser él el que sacara gemidos de placer y jadeos desesperados de esos labios rosados, quería ver el rostro sonrojado del menor, ver sus ojos nublados de placer, su piel marcada por sus dientes y crear moretones en todos los sitios visibles para que la gente supiera que esta belleza le pertenecía a él y solo a  **ÉL** .

Con esa idea en mente, giró sus posiciones atrapando a Zero bajo su cuerpo, atrapó sus muñecas en una sola mano y con una sonrisa malévola, al ver las amatistas confundidas de Zero se abalanzó a su cuello, mordiendo, lamiendo, sorbiendo y saboreando como la sangre se acercaba más y más a la piel, creando grandes moretones en la pálida piel del peli plata y provocando que dulces gemidos salieran de su boca. Su mano libre bajó acariciando su pecho pálido y suave, pasó por encima de las dos pequeñas protuberancias rosadas logrando un gemido más alto por parte del oji amatista y un agradable temblor en su cuerpo, sonrió en su cuello y continuó acariciando y pellizcando dichos pezones, bajó su boca al derecho, se relamió los labios y atacó.

PIIIIIIIIII PIIIIIIIIIIII PIIIIIIIIII

“¡Noctis deja de follar con Zero y contesta el móvil ya!” Se escuchó la voz de Prompto.

Noctis gruñó enfadado, deseando que el rubio estuviera frente a ellos en este momento para reventarlo a puñetazos, bajó la mirada y sonrió de lado ante esa visión que apaciguó un poco sus instintos homicidas, Zero estaba más rojo que un tomate, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, el cuello amoratado y abrazándose el pecho con vergüenza.

-Espero que valga la pena Prompto, porque nos has interrumpido en un momento muy importante.- contestó Noctis hablando con el rubio, y tras unos segundos- Voy para allá.-

Al girarse vio a Zero completamente vestido con el traje de Paintball, y recogiendo las cosas del picnic, Noctis se sintió un poco deprimido al ver a su amante completamente tapado, pero tras un suspiro siguió su ejemplo y a los pocos minutos ya estaban de nuevo fuera de la cueva. Para desagrado de Zero, tuvieron que volver por el camino de espinos, pero esta vez, Noctis se aseguró de apartar los pinchos mientras Zero pasaba.

El cielo del atardecer se mezclaba con la oscuridad de la noche, y el reloj de muñeca de Caelum marcaba las 20:40 pm, habían pasado horas dentro de la cueva sin darse cuenta, así que con paso rápido emprendieron el camino hasta la caseta de aquella mañana, allí Lydian sonrió al verlos y los condujo de vuelta a los vestuarios, les devolvió sus cosas y los despidió esperando su regreso más pronto que tarde.

Para cuando llegaron a casa de Sors, el cielo ya mostraba todas sus estrellas, y la luna en lu última fase antes de desaparecer iluminaba de forma tenue la ciudad de Insomnia, el viaje había transcurrido en completo silencio por parte de los dos, sin saber muy bien qué decir después de esa intensa sesión en la cueva, pero cuando el reloj marcó las 21:50 pm y Noctis apagó el motor de su coche dijo.

-Bueno, creo que Sors me considerará un novio responsable al haber traído a su hijo 10 minutos antes de la hora de queda.- trató de bromear, pero al ver que no funcionó suspiró.- Zero, siento lo que pasó en la cueva, y si quieres golpearme, adelante, hazlo, pero por favor, no te quedes callado, eso es lo peor de todo.- suplicó a pesar de mantener su rostro impasible.

-Es cierto, estoy enfadado.- dijo Kiryuu en voz baja, alzó el rostro y lo miró a los ojos con el ceño fruncido mientras se acercaba al rostro del mayor.- Estoy muy cabreado y cuando llegues a palacio, dale un puñetazo a Prompto de mi parte.- lo besó lento y profundo en los labios, rodeó el cuello del mayor y dejó que él lo abrazara por la cintura.- Me ha gustado mucho este día, pero quiero la segunda parte de la batalla.- le besó en la frente y salió del coche.- Buenas noches, Noctis.-

-¡Zero! ¿No se te olvida algo?- gritó el azabache desde el coche sosteniendo la pequeña cajita.

-Nop, tengo todo lo que necesito aquí.- contestó con una sonrisa traviesa abriéndose la camisa y dejando ver el collar colgando de su cuello, y Noctis también sonrió.- Por cierto, Sors te castrará la próxima vez cuando vea los moretones, así que asegurate de llevar guardaespaldas, nos vemos, amor.- y le lanzó un beso imaginario antes de correr a la casa mientras reía y dejaba a un príncipe sangre pura pálido en el asiento del conductor.

_ “Mierda” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y Tacháaan, madre mía, Prompto, la que te espera, jajaja
> 
> Por cierto ¿Qué será esa llamada tan misteriosa? ¿Y la reacción de Sors? Todo ello en el próximo cap...
> 
> ¡¡¡¡Y para los que se están preguntando cuándo empieza la trama del juego de Final Fantasy XV, os aviso, ya está aquíii!!!!
> 
> Espero qué os haya gustado, besitos y hasta la próxima.
> 
> PD: Tranquilos, no me tardaré tanto, solo una semana, semana y media, os quiero


	30. Un breve encuentro con el pasado... ¿Cosmogonía, profecía?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas, siento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero enserio, y no, no ha pasado nada demasiado malo.
> 
> Eso sí, si vais a hacer obras en casa prepararos para las posibles complicaciones de la obra. En mi caso iba a ser una obra de dos semanas me ha durado dos meses y medio, desde la última semana de septiembre, y entre la obra, perdí los papeles de la historia (historia que ya está acabada en papel y que falta desarrollar en el word)
> 
> Bueno, reitero, lamento mucho la tardanza, pero ya estoy de vuelta y esta vez si que no me voy (sobretodo ahora que ya vuelvo a tener mi montoncito de papeles (^-^))
> 
> Pd: sigamos con la historia.  
> (Y no me linchéis por la tardanza)

_Oscuridad… todo estaba a oscuras… a excepción de esa neblina gris, espesa y de aspecto frío que se alza en la lejanía, no hay nada a su alrededor, ni suelo, ni paredes, ni árboles, ni edificios… nada… ni siquiera personas… Alzó la vista al cielo, o al no-cielo, ya que si no hay ninguna de las otras cosas ¿Cómo puede asegurar que hay un cielo sobre su cabeza? Y la ausencia de estrellas, lunas y nubes solo afirma sus pensamientos._

_“¿Dónde estoy?” Se preguntó mirando a su alrededor “¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí?” Bajó su vista la suelo a la vez que alzaba sus manos y sonrió, al menos podía verse a sí mismo, su camisa blanca llegaba hasta sus muñecas, y sus pálidas manos, con sus dedos largos y esbeltos giraban a su voluntad, llevó la mano derecha hasta su mejilla y pellizcó la tierna carne. “Al menos puedo moverme libremente, y duele…”suspiró masajeando la mejilla lastimada “Tengo que encontrar la manera de salir de aquí...”_

_Miró de nuevo a su alrededor en busca de algún indicio que le indicara que se encontraba en algún lugar conocido, o tal vez en un sueño, pero solo había oscuridad y esa niebla lejana. Frunció el ceño y movió su pie izquierdo, observó esa extraña “cosa” que mantenía sus pies a ¿flote o tal vez sobre algo sólido? No lo sabía, ni siquiera lograba definir la textura de ese “suelo”, no era ni liso, ni suave, ni siquiera puntiagudo o rugoso, simplemente parecía flotar, flotar sobre el aire._

_Suspiró de nuevo, empezando a cansarse de tener que pensar en dónde diablos se había metido y cómo, por sus ropas, una camisa de manga larga blanca y unos pantalones de pijama negros, diría que se encuentra despierto dentro de un sueño, pero la sensación de realidad y consciencia parecían demasiado reales, y tampoco podía descartar un secuestro… Aunque ¿Quién podría entrar en la casa de un sangre pura sin ser notado por este? Sobretodo cuando parecía estar despierto las 24/7._

_“No, nadie puede entrar en la casa; pero tampoco puedo estar en un sueño, todo es demasiado real, incluso mis sentidos de cazador están funcionando al máximo…” se llevó una mano a las sienes y gimió “Odio mi vida.” Y sin querer pensar más empezó a andar con sus pies descalzos al único fenómeno distintivo en ese ambiente, la niebla._

_Sus pasos eran firmes y rectos, que iban acelerando el ritmo a medida que pasaba el tiempo y parecía no acercarse en absoluto, hasta que al final terminó corriendo, y solo cuando lo hizo, empezó a acercarse. Al llegar, se detuvo a recuperar el aliento, y una vez alzó el rostro tragó saliva, no era una niebla cualquiera, era más bien un muro de niebla, alto, firme y consolidado como un bloque, y por mucho que intentara escudriñar el interior de dicha niebla, solo tonos grises y blancos de apariencia nebulosa eran visibles._

_Gruñó. Empezaba a frustrarse, nada de esta situación tenía sentido, él lo único que quería era volver a su cama y dormir unas horas antes de tener que volver a palacio para cuidar de ese estúpido príncipe… “Príncipe que ahora es mi novio” pensó con una sonrisa y llevándose una mano al pecho._

_Ziiiuuuu_

_Zero alzó el rostro al oír ese suave sonido, agudo y casi inaudible, y entonces lo vio; allí, entre la niebla, una pequeña luz azul oscuro, un punto del tamaño de su puño flotaba entre la bruma, y se acercaba poco a poco hasta su posición. Se alejó dos metros del alto muro y esperó mientras miraba intrigado, cómo esa luz se volvía más nítida y brillante, hasta que traspasó esa gaseosa pared y se detuvo justo enfrente del cazador._

_Zero miraba intrigado esa pequeña esfera rojo sangre que adquiría un tono más brillante en su centro, giró la cabeza, y la esfera pareció moverse también, emitiendo otro suave <<Ziuu>>, la volvió a enderezar y dicha esfera imitó su movimiento con otro <<Ziuu>>. Y tras eso se quedó quieto, esperando alguna otra reacción de ese ser, debía ser precavido pues estaba desarmado, y pasados unos segundos donde el único sonido que se escuchaba era el <<ziu, ziu>> de la esferita, estalló._

_-¡¡¿Se puede saber qué diablos quieres?!!- gruñó con voz fría el cazador._

_-¡¡Ziiiuuuuu!!- gritó temblando la esfera al retroceder de forma brusca hasta quedar semi-oculta tras la niebla, y tras unos segundos en silencio por parte de ambos, la pequeña esfera volvió a avanzar hasta quedar en el borde del neblino muro.- Ziu, ziu- emitió de forma suave y vibrante al moverse repetidamente hacia delante y hacia atrás entre el exterior de la niebla y su interior, entrando y saliendo, hasta qué finalmente empezó a avanzar a la zona más profunda y casi invisible de aquella zona vaporosa._

_“Definitivamente esto no es real” pensó el peli plata antes de que un escalofrío le recorriera la columna vertebral, miró por encima de su hombro a ese gran espacio vacío y oscuro, y sin saber por qué, cómo y dónde, notó la mirada de alguien a su espalda, ahora la idea de dar marcha atrás y buscar una salida entre esa oscuridad no le parecía ya tan buena idea; <Ziu>, volvió a escuchar y su vista se dirigió de nuevo a la neblina, frente a él volvía a estar esa pequeña esfera, y por un instante imaginó ver un brillo de preocupación en ese extraño ser, y tras un suspiro derrotado, avanzó un paso, entrando en la bruma._

_El silencio entre ambos era tenso, pero a quién culpar, Zero ni siquiera sabía qué era ese ser que le hacía de ¿Guía, maestro espiritual? quien sabe… solo sabía que cada vez qué se detenía, esa bola se para a unos pasos por delante suyo y empezaba a alterarse gritando “ziu, ziu”, así que sin mucha más opción, siguió caminando._

_A medida que avanzaba entre la niebla, siguiendo esa pequeña esfera de color, podía empezar a distinguir diversas formas algo más definidas, parecidas a árboles y arbustos, hasta que, finalmente, la niebla empezó a disolverse mostrando un paisaje forestal; altos y frondosos árboles se alzaban varios metros sobre el suelo, recubiertos por lianas silvestres y gruesas enredaderas de un verde oscuro, caminaba por un sendero irregular, pero visible y fácil de distinguir, los arbustos se alzaban hasta su cintura, y algunos llegaban incluso a la altura de sus hombros, casi ocultando su figura de posibles miradas indiscretas, la pequeña esfera parecía bailar mientras avanzaba y emitía ese suave <ziu, ziu> con cada movimiento que daba, y Zero alzó la vista al cielo, donde ahora pudo distinguir, entre los pequeños huecos de las hojas, un cielo negro y sin una sola estrella._

_Distraído como iba chocó contra la pequeña esfera cuando esta se detuvo, y una pequeña onda de energía roja se extendió a su alrededor, provocando un tropiezo en el joven peli plata y siseos enfadados por parte del pequeño ser, el cual revoloteaba acelerado alrededor del cazador._

_-¿Quieres estarte quieto de una vez?- gruñó cuando este golpeaba una y otra vez su pecho, sin causarle ningún daño- ¿Que diablos te pasa?-_

_-Jujuju, nunca había visto a Rose poner esa cara- comentó una nueva voz, dulce y suave desde algún lugar cercano a ellos, Zero se puso de pie, una postura defensiva y escudriñó el interior del paraje natural con atención.- Oh, no temas joven, no tengo ninguna intención de hacerte daño- dijo con voz cariñosa y casi maternal._

_-¡¿Quién eres?!- preguntó pregunto Zero en su lugar, manteniendo su firme postura e ignorando por completo los golpes de la esfera en su pecho._

_-Acércate- dijo la voz- sin miedo, acaba el camino que has empezado para podernos encontrar.- y tras unos minutos de indecisión, Zero volvió a avanzar- Tenía tantas ganas de conocerte, pequeño. Creo que nunca me perdonaré el hecho de no habernos encontrado antes.-_

_Los pasos de Zero lo llevaron al final del bosque, a un inmenso valle descubierto de árboles y con un suelo cubierto de césped y flores plateadas, los pétalos revoloteaban al son de la brisa nocturna, el cielo estaba repleto de estrellas brillantes, y algunas de estas descendían con gráciles y elegantes movimientos alrededor del valle, sin tocar nunca el suelo, solo flotando sobre él y desprendiendo una estela de brillo plateado, azulado, violáceo o rosado, dotando de un toque aún más mágico al ambiente, y en el centro del valle, una larga hilera de enormes columnas corintias de mármol blanco con capiteles esculpidos de altos relieves de personajes que creía eran astrales._

_La esfera, o Rose como la había llamado esa voz, revoloteó alegre cuando entraron en el prado, y sin siquiera despedirse del peli plata y salió volando en dirección a las columnas; Zero tardó unos minutos más en emprender la marcha nuevamente, ya que se había quedado sorprendido ante aquel hermoso y detallado paisaje. Bajó por la colina con el suave césped bajo sus pies y las estrellas revoloteando a su alrededor hasta pararse frente a las gigantescas columnas, desde esa distancia tan cercana le era imposible ver los capiteles tan fácilmente distinguibles allí arriba. Puso su mano sobre el mármol y sintió como esa misma fría e imponente energía que había por todo el lugar le atravesaba de arriba abajo, cerró los ojos, y tras una suave exhalación los volvió a abrir._

_Más allá de las columnas seguía el césped, y sobre él se alzaban orgullosas diversas columnas, bancos y fuentes también de mármol blanco, atravesó aquellos grandes jardines cuando la suave voz de esa misma mujer le animó a avanzar un poco más, y tras avanzar unos cien metros llegó a una segunda edificación del mismo material, un pequeño templo redondeado y parecido a los tholos griegos de la antigua grecia, pero a diferencia de estos, este mini templo estaba al aire libre, no había una segunda cámara en su interior, y gracias a eso, entre las columnas más pequeñas que sostenían el techo pudo ver un banco sobresaliente de la pared interior de la misma forma redondeada que la estructura, cubierto por cojines de color lavanda y bordados de plata; y en el centro una mesa repleta de dulces, frutas, tazas y una tetera humeante._

_Dio la vuelta al “tholos” e ingresó por la única zona que no estaba bordeada, miró fijamente a la mesa y esperó._

_-Qué desconsiderada, juju, vamos, siéntate, sin miedo, todo esto ha sido preparado para nuestra reunión.- animó la voz y la pequeña esfera roja, la cual había aparecido por su espalda, lo empujó, instándolo a sentarse en uno de los cojines.- Me alegro tanto de que este encuentro al fin se esté produciendo ¿Quieres té? Puedes tomar todo lo que desees.-_

_-¿Quién eres?- preguntó de nuevo Zero, con cara apática y ojos firmes.-¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué me has traído aquí? ¿Qué es este lugar?- preguntó de carrerilla causando una risa en la voz de la mujer._

_-Jujujuju, cuantas preguntas ¿Qué te parece si lo hacemos al modo humano, un juego? Una pregunta tú y una yo ¿Así son las normas no?- Zero no contestó, pero un nuevo brillo ocupó sus ojos, y eso fue todo lo que necesitó.- Muy bien, tu primera pregunta ¿Quién soy yo?, je- Dos estrellas de hielo, más grandes que las otras que pululaban por el hermoso jardín, plateadas y con tonos lilaceos, bajaron flotando y entrelazándose hasta culminar en una sola y potente bola de luz frente a Zero, justo al otro lado de la mesa._

_Cuando el brillo plateado acabó, Zero apartó la mano de sus ojos, y tras parpadear un par de veces los abrió y miró a la figura frente a él, una hermosa mujer de piel azul pálida, ojos morados con sombra de ojos blancos, unas orejas élficas y dos protuberancias translúcidas similares a cuernos o carámbanos de hielo. Tenía un largo cabello plateado recogido en elaboradas trenzas, y su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una fina tela blanca de patrón de encaje cubriendo sus pechos, su parte inferior y hasta por encimas de las rodillas, además  de unas  mangas escarpadas blancas hechas de escarcha y una gargantilla de filigrana hecha de hielo._

_-Mi nombre es Shiva, mi joven Kiryuu Zero.- le dedicó una mirada cálida y amorosa y sonrió al ver la realización en los ojos del menor.- La astral de hielo, o también conocida como el glaciar o hada de hielo.- e inclinó un poco la cabeza a modo de saludo._

_-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- logró preguntar aún sin recuperarse de la aparición de la astral,la cual_

_-Ah, ah, ah- negó divertida- Una pregunta , una respuesta, ahora es mi turno.- y con su sonrisa dijo- Pero vamos, siéntate, ¿Te gusta el té de lilas? ¿O prefieres pastelitos de nieve? ¿O ambas cosas? Sí, eso será lo mejor- se acabó respondiendo ella misma mientras le servía lo dicho en un platito y una taza.- Bueno… ¿Sabes por qué te he traído aquí, Zero? ¿Está bien si te llamo así?- el peliplata negó a lo primero y luego asintió.- Bien, entonces déjame preguntarte ¿Cuales son-?.-_

_-No, usted ya ha preguntado, ahora es mi turno.- dijo recuperado del shock y con el rostro serio, completamente metido en el negocio.-¿Qué es este lugar y cómo sabe mi nombre?- Shiva sonrió recostada sobre el respaldo._

_-Dije una pregunta por una respuesta-_

_-Sí, pero no dijo nada de hacer dos preguntas dentro de una misma.- Shiva lo miró pensativa y extendió su sonrisa.- ¿Y bien?-_

_-Está bien.- contestó y suspiró- Supongo que lo que quieres saber sobre este lugar es si es un sueño o no- lo miró- Pues sí y no, déjame explicártelo, ahora mismo tú estás dormido, has alcanzado este lugar a través del sueño, pero este lugar, el paraje en el que nos encontramos, las edificaciones, la comida… todo, es real, tiene una existencia paralela a Eos.- miró las vides que se alzaban por las columnas del pequeño templo- Podrías llamar a este sitio como Solheim, o al menos lo que perduró de él a través de mis recuerdos.-_

_-¿Recuerdos?- Shiva asintió._

_-Solheim fue una gran y hermosa nación que prosperó bajo la vigilancia de los Astrales, una tierra indómita, repleta de magia y hermosura, donde todas las criaturas se ayudaban y respetaban entre sí, nos adoraban y creían, depositaron toda su confianza y fe en nosotros, y a cambio les entregamos todo lo necesario para seguir avanzando y descubriendo… hasta el incidente del fuego, ese día en que Ifrit, el astral del fuego quiso entregarles a los seres de Solheim su posesión y virtud más preciada, el fuego.- suspiró- los primeros años fueron bien, pero eso fue porque no sabíamos lo que planeaban algunos de ellos… al final estalló una sangrienta guerra, conocida como la Gran Guerra de Antaño, o del Pasado, y fue en ese momento en que creamos el cristal y se lo entregamos a los Lucis hasta el día en que apareciera el Rey Elegido, el que acabará con esta guerra que dura aún en estos tiempos y traiga de nuevo la paz a Eos.- miró a Zero y sonrió- Todo esto es para que entiendas el porqué de este lugar.-_

_-Este era tu hogar, tu casa en Solheim.- se aventuró, y Shiva rió._

_-No del todo, este fue el lugar que escogieron los ciudadanos de Solheim para edificar mi templo, o más bien mi palacio, un lugar lleno de paz y rodeado de vida, un remanso para todos aquellos seres con ganas de vivir y creer que la coexistencia entre mortales y astrales era posible.- dijo con un tinte de voz soñadora.- Este lugar es una recreación de aquello, mi lugar especial.- terminó, lo miró y sonrió aún más amplio- Y en lo referente a tu nombre… es imposible no saberlo cuando no han dejado de hablarme de tí.-_

_“¿De mí? ¿Quién diablos le ha hablado de mí? ¿Alguien me ha estado espiando? No, eso es imposible, no he sentido la presencia de nadie cerca de mí en estos días, tal vez… ¿Lilieth? No, tampoco, se fue de Lucis el otro día, y no ha enviado a nadie, de eso sí estoy seguro.” Iba a volver a preguntar cuando recordó el pacto con la astral._

_-Aprendes rápido, tienes una mente abierta y ágil, la astucia es uno de tus rasgos, y el ser capaz de adelantarte a tu oponente te es de gran ayuda- recitó con tono aprobatorio.- Sin embargo, es mi turno… Conozco tu pasado, Zero, y sé qué no eres de Eos, sino de la Tierra, y tampoco eres un vampiro de nacimiento, sino un cazador, un ser humano con un linaje tan antiguo como poderoso.-confesó enigmática al cazador, pues era la primera persona que descubría ese hecho sin que él lo comentara, Sors no contaba porque era demasiado paranoico, así qué no supo cómo reaccionar ante esa sentencia por parte de la peli plata.- No es una acusación, joven cazador, no tienes que ponerte tan tenso, solo remarcaba un hecho.- sorbió de su taza de té- Ahora bien ¿Qué sabes de la profecía?- preguntó._

_-Por término general, es una narración creadas por oráculos o dioses donde se exalta un hecho o persona qué salvará a todos de un desastre colosal.- se reclinó en el asiento- En mi opinión no son nada más estupideces dichas por un loco, y que gente aún más loca las cree.- contestó sin responder y la miró- ¿Cómo salgo de aquí?-_

_-Paciencia, cazador.- Shiva sonrió- Tu espíritu es fuerte y tu corazón amable, sin embargo lo estropeas con esa desconfianza y ese ceño fruncido ¿Nadie te ha dicho qué deberías sonreír más?- El ceño de Zero se profundizó- A eso me refiero.- rió.- El libro donde se narran los hechos pasados, presentes y futuros, Cosmogonía, anuncia la llegada del Rey Elegido qué salvará a todo Eos de la oscuridad, aquel que traerá paz y armonía a nuestro mundo y restablecerá el orden sobre todos los seres y todas las cosas.- su rostro se tornó serio y su mirada perdió su brillo al adentrarse en sus pensamientos.- Un ser capaz de unir de nuevo a todos los Astrales, conseguir su confianza y poder…-_

_-Y eso vendrá con un precio ¿No?- La cortó Zero con los brazos cruzados.- Nadie, y mucho menos un Dios pide algo tan grande y tan honroso sin un sacrificio, y al final, el que acaba perdiendo es siempre el héroe de la história.- Shiva lo miró seria, sin rastro de la amabilidad anterior._

_-No comprendes, Zero, que el precio será pequeño en comparación al resultado, por muy duro y frío que te suene ahora.- su mirada se entristeció.- Nos apenará muchísimo el sacrificio que dicho hombre tenga que hacer.-_

_-No hay quién se crea esa mierda.- se levantó de su asiento.- He tenido la desgracia o fortuna de conocer a gente como tú, o más bien monstruos. Seres de gran poder que se quedan sentados en sillones de oro y terciopelo, comiendo manjares que nadie puede llegar a imaginar en paraísos idílicos mientras ven los acontecimientos- dijo haciendo un gesto a su entorno.- mientras los demás sufren, sangran, batallan, lloran y mueren. Odio a esa clase de seres.- y dicho eso salió del pequeño templo y empezó a alejarse de la Astral._

_-¡ZERO!- gritó y el peli plata se detuvo sin darse la vuelta- El destino es inamovible, los sucesos ya están escritos y la rueda gira en el camino indicado, no hay nada qué pueda hacerse para detener estos hechos, ni para cambiarlos.- le advirtió.- A pesar de saber eso ¿Piensas seguir adelante?- preguntó con voz tensa._

_-¿Y quién a dicho que quiera cambiarlo?- giró un poco el rostro y la miró con esos fríos ojos amatistas, tan iguales a los suyos.- Simplemente destruiré esa estúpida profecía con fuego.- y dicho eso se giró y siguió andando._

_-Zero…- susurró mientras lo veía alejarse y ordenó- No le dejéis solo.-_

Ciudadela, esa misma noche…

<Toc, toc, toc>

-Adelante- la puerta fue abierta por un mayordomo, el cual se inclinó y se retiró cerrando la puerta tras él.

-¿Me llamaste, padre?- preguntó Noctis sentándose en una de las sillas frente al escritorio del rey, quien estaba concentrado en los documentos frente a él.

Durante unos minutos, el único ruido que ocupaba la habitación era el suave arrastre de la pluma sobre el papel y las casi inaudibles respiraciones de ambos sangre pura, Noctis estaba fascinado mirando alrededor de la habitación, grabando en su mente la posición y título de cada libro, la distribución de los muebles y detalle de las paredes y techo, dirigió su mirada de la gran lámpara colgante del techo a la antigua pero aún suave y bien conservada alfombra qué se situaba bajo el escritorio y abarcaba casi la totalidad de la habitación, los pequeños detalles bordados en oro sobre un fondo azul marino qué formaban runas de antiguo significado.

Alzó el rostro y observó las múltiples y coloridas luces que se veían a través de la cristalera del despacho, demostrando la gran cantidad de actividad de su gente y la vida misma de la ciudad, un pequeño hecho que llenó su corazón de una agradable calidez; y finalmente, su mirada se posó en su padre, un hombre alto y apuesto, con el cabello negro y algunas canas plateadas a los costados, el rostro sereno y concentrado marcaba las distintas arrugas que empezaban a asentarse, y sus manos, fuertes, contenían el anillo de la familia, si alguien lo viera, jamás pensaría qué este hombre es uno de los vampiros sangre pura más poderosos de todo Eos, pero tampoco sabrían que el Cristal se alimentaba de su poder para mantener la barrera alrededor de Lucis.

Suspiró. Aún recordaba aquellos días en los que apenas era un niño e ilusionado se sentaba en el regazo de su padre mientras él le explicaba cada uno de los documentos que firmaba con palabras sencillas y añadiendo consejos sobre qué hacer en cada caso, cómo su yo más pequeño miraba a su padre embelesado ante tanta sabiduría y ansiaba llegar a tomar su lugar, para demostrarle que sus enseñanzas no eran en vano.

-Pasado mañana a primera hora partirás a Altissia.- “Sí, pasado mañana iré a Alissia para ver a Luna y-”

-¡¿Espera QUÉ?!- Noctis parpadeó centrándose de nuevo y miró a su padre, entonces rió.-Ya. haha, muy buena, ya puedes empezar padre, ya estoy atento.- dijo acomodándose en la silla, pero al ver qué su padre lo seguía mirando serio, se inclinó hacia delante.- ¿Estás de borma? ¿Pretendes que me vaya a Altissia? ¿Sin más?- el rey se mantuvo firme.

-Es la mejor decisión para todos, Noctis.- apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y se inclinó.- Allí te reunirás con Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, tu prometida, y te encargarás de crear una buena imagen ante los medios de comunicación-

-¿Prometida? Padre, Luna y yo hace años que no estamos prometidos- lo interrumpió Noctis- Mi único prometido será Zero, y con el único que me case.-

-Lo sé, Noctis, pero aún hoy en día muchas personas y altos cargos del Imperio piensan qué tú y Luna seguís prometidos, no sé si porque no quisieron enterarse en su día o porque la noticia no llegó a ellos, ya sabes lo complicado qué es qué las noticias atraviesen la barrera de Lucis. Por eso has de ir, para qué de una vez por todas aclaréis este asunto.-

-¿Y por qué pasado mañana? ¿Por qué tan pronto?- se cruzó de brazos en la silla- Ya no soy un niño, padre, y para vuestra desgracia, o fortuna, me educastéis demasiado bien, así que ¿Qué ha pasado para que tengas tanta prisa por echarme de Lucis.-

-Tienes razón, ya no eres un niño- dijo sacando un sobre negro del primer cajón de su escritorio y lo colocó frente a su hijo, el cual no tardó en cogerlo.

El sobre era de un negro carbón bastante sencillo, pero en la parte trasera, abierto con cuidado, se encontraba el sello estampado en cera roja del imperio Niflheim, sacó sin cuidado su contenido y lo leyó rápidamente.

-¡¡¿Un tratado de paz?!! ¡No me hagas reír!- gritó lanzando la carta sobre el escritorio de su padre y levantándose enfadado.- ¡¿Supongo qué lo habrás rechazado, no?!- y Regis negó.- ¡¡Padre!! ¡Es una trampa ¿Acaso no te das cuenta?!-

-Noctis-

-¡¡NO!!- lo interrumpió- ¡No me vengas con sermones de política! Llevamos siglos de enemistad con el imperio, ni una sola vez han querido hablar ni negociar, simplemente atacan la barrera de forma sistemática y continuada para derribarla y apoderarse del Cristal. Y no me digas que al viejo se le ha caído un tornillo y ha cambiado de golpe su carácter.- estaba muy alterado- Y por si fuera poco quieren hacer el tratado aquí, en la Ciudadela.-

-Noctis, sientate y calmate.-

-¿Qué me calme? ¿Quieres qué me calme con… con eso? Oh, por supuesto qué no ¿Cómo quieres qué me calme cuando nuestros enemigos nos pican a la puerta de casa y tú los dejas entrar como si nada? “Hola, somos del imperio, venimos a matar, robar y hacernos con el Cristal ¿Nos dejáis pasa? ¡Claro, adelante, estáis en vuestra casa!”-

-¡¡NOCTIS!!- gritó su padre levantándose del sillón, cosa qué no calmó al azabache, pero si le hizo callar. Regis suspiró cansado y volvió a sentarse.- Creeme que a mi tampoco me hace ninguna gracia aceptar el contenido de esa carta.-

-¿Entonces por q-?- gruñó frustrado cuando su padre alzó la mano para silenciarlo.

-Pero es algo qué necesitamos- sentenció y miró a su hijo, ahora sentado de mala gana su antiguo asiento.- ¿Sabes por qué he tenido qué aceptar el tratado?- Noctis se dignó a mirarlo de reojo- La barrera está en sus últimas, Noctis.- esto llamó la atención del joven- Los ataques continuos, como bien conoces, han acabado creando grandes grietas en la barrera, y si esto continua, dentro de muy poco cederá y caerá, como máximo tendríamos 2 años antes de que una verdadera guerra se llevara a cabo en Lucis. ¿Y sabes quienes serían los qué más sufrirían?- este estuvo en silencio- Nuestra gente: niños, ancianos, mujeres, hombres, vampiros y humanos por igual… todos serían víctimas. Y no es algo que yo quiera para ellos.-

-Pero en estos dos años restante podríamos entrenar soldados y crear más armas para defendernos, contamos con el Cristal, padre, una fuente de poder inmensa que nadie más tiene.- pero a pesar de eso, el rey negó con la cabeza.

-Los 2 años son solo una estipulación, Noctis, seguramente la barrera cederá antes.- se reclinó- Y por si fuera poco, no estamos preparados para una guerra en nuestro territorio. El imperio tiene aliados en Accordo, un suministro contínuo de provisiones y armamento para sus soldados, además de las fuerzas del propio imperio, mientras que nosotros tendríamos que detener las funciones agrícolas y la fabricación de alimentos para poder maximizar el personal humano y vampiro en los campos de batalla. Sin recursos, ni aliados, acabaríamos perdiendo irremediablemente.-

-¿Así que por eso has aceptado el tratado?- preguntó tras ver la situación desde ese punto de vista, regañándose a sí mismo por no ver algo tan obvio.

-Sí, como habrás leído, el imperio nos ofrece una negociación y firma pacífica para dentro de dos noches, un cese al fuego en la barrera por su parte, y la suspensión de esta por la nuestra.-

-Estaremos completamente indefensos si deciden atacarnos ¿Has pensado en eso? ¿Acaso confías en su palabra?- Regis sonrió cansado.

-No me queda mas remedio que arriesgarme, Noctis. Todo por el bien de nuestros ciudadanos. Si con este tratado logramos crear un pacto vinculante y ,ás o menos estable, los ataques cesarán, y la barrera al fin caerá; estaremos más abiertos a las otras regiones y se ampliará nuestra economía.- y a pesar de lo bien qué sonaba, la alegría no se encontraba en los ojos del rey.

-¿A cambio de qué?- preguntó el menor sin demasiado ánimo.

-Eso es algo que pasado mañana se decidirá.-

-Muy bien, entonces, pasado mañana saludaré personalmente al emperador de Niflheim.- Dijo Noctis con decisión.

-Pasado mañana tú partirás a Altissia a primera hora.- contradijo el rey.- Y no hay más qué hablar, Noctis, no te quiero aquí cuando lleguen las fuerzas del Imperio.-

-Y yo no quiero dejarte aquí solo con esos… monstruos.- “Y tampoco quiero alejarme de Zero”

-Noctis… eres mi hijo, mi único hijo, y no solo eso, eres el heredero al trono de Lucis. Si te quedas y se sucede un ataque, nos matarán a ambos, pero si no te encuentran aquí e inician un altercado, podrás intervenir desde fuera.- ambos estaban de pie, y Regis se acercó hasta pararse frente a su hijo y cogerlo de los hombros- NO solo te mando a Altissia a encontrarte con Luna, te mando a ganar aliados, gente leal al Cristal y al reino de Lucis a pesar de o estar entre nosotros, gente en contra del imperio.-

-¿Planeas algo, padre?- Regis sonrió de forma misteriosa.

-Mantén cerca a tus amigos, Noctis, pero aún más cerca a tus enemigos. Si somos capaces de firmar el tratado, muchos datos empezarán a aparecer sobre el imperio, debilidades, fortalezas… información valiosa, muy valiosa. Tirando de los hilos adecuados y contactando con la gente correcta se podrían lograr grandes cosas…-

-¿Y Zero?- preguntó de golpe- Quiero que venga conmigo.-

-Eso es imposible.- contestó Noctis- Al menos durante esta semana será imposible sacarlo de Lucis y-

-¡¡Y UNA MIERDA!!- gruñó Noctis más furioso que antes, tanto, qué sus ojos brillaban carmín y sus colmillos y garras sobresalían de sus apéndices y boca.- No pienso dejarlo aquí solo con los del Imperio, si quieres que me vaya a Altissia dentro de dos días, él debe venir conmigo.- Regis lo miró de vuelta, con sus ojos también brillando en rojo sangre.

-No me amenaces, Noctis, no ahora que llegan estos tiempos tan difíciles.- gruñó bajo- Si ahora sacara a Zero de Insomnia junto a ti, los medios de comunicación lo encontrarían sospechoso que las dos figuras más relevantes del momento en Lucis desaparecieran de la noche a la mañana sin dejar rastro.- se calmó tornando sus ojos a su color original.- Tu partida no debe saberse hasta la mañana de después del tratado, y muchas veces hemos podido ocultar tu presencia en los medios por más de 24h gracias a tu condición de sangre pura y de la realeza, fácilmente podemos inventar un horario demasiado ocupado como para evitar tu aparición pública. Pero Zero... con Zero es muy diferente.-

-¿Por qué?- preguntó en un bajo gruñido.

Sentía la sangre hervir en sus venas, sus garras tornarse cada vez más afiladas, y al tener la boca cerrada para evitar qué su padre viera sus colmillos, notaba el sabor cobre de su propia sangre. Sus ojos, aún rojos, miraban al vampiro frente a él en busca de una explicación lo suficientemente razonable como para poder calmarse un poco. Nunca antes había sentido algo así, con ninguna de sus otras “parejas”, jamás había sentido la necesidad de ver constantemente al otro, ni de mantenerlo cerca para asegurarse de qué estaba bien y protegido en todo momento, ni siquiera había sentido esa calma en presencia de ningún otro que no fuera Zero.

-Porque Zero es un personaje mucho más mediático. No hay un solo día desde que entró a trabajar en palacio qué no haya sido visto vagando por las calles, ayudando a civiles o trabajando en esa cafetería del centro, incluso si no sale de palacio, muchos paparazzi han logrado hacerle fotografías dentro del terreno. Contigo o sin tí, él siempre atrae a los focos, por su aspecto, su carácter…-

-¿Solo por eso? ¿Solo por su intervención mediática diaria?- gruñó aún más bajo al encontrar esa explicación estúpida e insostenible.

-No solo es por eso, Zero es un símbolo, o al menos la gente lo ha convertido en uno, un personaje que inspira seguridad, fortaleza y estabilidad.- “¡Eso no es excusa!” resonó el vampiro en la mente de Noctis “Zero es mío, él no debería llevar el peso de la responsabilidad de nadie, no es su obligación, es mía.”- Después de la destrucción de la GN todo se reveló, su existencia, sus méritos, la batalla en sí, y el testimonio del único superviviente además de Zero, un testigo que narró el evento como un milagro, exaltando a Zero como un ser tan poderoso que derrotó a cientos de Niveles E en un instante y él solo.- miró a su hijo- ¿Qué crees que pasaría si esa imagen desapareciera de un momento a otro? ¿Y más con la llegada del Imperio? Y por favor, piensa detenidamente en esto un momento y deja tus sentimientos a un lado.-

-Estallaría el caos.- dijo derrotado tras unos momentos de silencio.- La gente entraría en pánico y muy probablemente el tratado se iría a pique. Los disturbios se formarían en la calle y el imperio se sentiría amenazado.- miró a su padre- ¿Es eso lo que querías qué dijera?-

-Noctis… si quieres ser un buen rey… debes aprender a separar tus sentimientos de tus labores como gobernante y no dejar que estas se mezclen ni influyan en tus decisiones en ningún momento.- sonrió triste de lado.-Ese será el reto más complicado que debas superar antes de ascender al trono.- La estancia quedó en silencio durante unos segundos hasta que el rey suspiró- Gladiolus, Ignis y Prompto te acompañarán, ahora ve a descansar.-

Noctis se levantó del asiento y con fuertes pasos se dirigió a la puerta de salida. Encontraba totalmente injusta la situación, por una parte entendía el razonamiento de su padre, pero por otra, su vampiro seguía negándose a acatar esa orden de partida, no, lo que su sangre pura quería era girarse y enfrentarse a Regis por Zero.

-Noctis.- sonó la voz de su padre justo cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta.- No comentes con nadie lo que sucederá mañana, ni siquiera con Zero.- y apretando los dientes, el azabache más joven, salió del cuarto dando un fuerte portazo.

Dos días después… salón del trono… 5:30 am.

Los primeros rayos de sol empezaban a traspasar los grandes ventanales del salón del trono, iluminando las altas y majestuosas paredes de mármol, cristal y madera, el suelo de mármol negro, y sobretodo las distintas estatuas doradas que adornaban la columna central donde reposaba el trono, dotando a la gigantesca sala de un aire solemne y melancólico, casi como si fuera un recuerdo del pasado.

En el centro de la bifurcación de la escalera central, donde esta se dividía en dos para llegar al trono, estaban Prompto a la izquierda, Gladiolus en el centro e Ignis a la derecha, y justo frente a Gladio, a apenas unos pasos más adelante, Noctis, los cuatro atentos a las palabras del monarca.

-Todo está dispuesto para vuestro viaje- respiró profundamente- Tenéis mi bendición para partir, príncipe Noctis.-

-Gracias… Majestad- contestó sin mirar a su padre.

-Podéis marchar. Que los Sidéreos os amparen.- “Y que vuestro viaje sea seguro.”

-Bien.- respondió el joven heredero antes de dar media vuelta y salir de allí a paso rápido, aún furioso con su padre y sin ganas de seguir en su presencia.

Esa falta de cariño y calidez junto a las prisas del Caelum sorprendieron a los otros tres vampiros, que sin saber muy bien qué hacer, se despidieron de su majestad con una rápida inclinación y salieron corriendo tras su amigo.

-Cómo se las gasta el príncipe…- comentó Prompto por el pasillo, cerca de las puertas principales, tratando de sonsacar un comentario o reacción al morenos, pero al no lograrlo suspiró, realmente quería saber qué le pasaba a Noctis.

-El protocolo no es lo tuyo- dijo esta vez Ignis al pasar las puertas de entrada, pero al igual qué la vez anterior, no contestó.

-Si te llegan a pedir un discurso oficial...- probó esta vez Gladio, pero como las dos veces pasadas, nada, Noctis seguía bajando las escaleras con paso ligero y la cabeza en alto, sin prestarles atención.-

 

-¡Alteza!- gritó Drautos a sus espaldas, los cuatro jóvenes se giraron y Noctis abrió los ojos al ver a su padre bajar los escalones acompañado por su “temporal” guardia personal, Titus Drautos.

-¿Qué?- preguntó antes de subir el tramo de las segundas escaleras hasta el descansillo.

-No hemos hablado todo lo qué deberíamos- comentó Regis acercándose con el bastón, y cuando Noctis se acercó para ayudarlo, lo detuvo, para seguir avanzando.- Procura no meter en problemas a tus amigos y si no vas a sonreír, al menos mantén un rostro neutral, hijo.-

-No me vengas con esas.- contestó Noctis exasperado. “No cuando sabes perfectamente por qué estoy así”

-Ya sabéis que mi hijo es como es.- les dijo a los otros tres, los cuales lo miraban atentamente.- Permaneced a su lado. Os necesitará.- Noctis rodó los ojos, pero Ignis se inclinó y dijo.

-Así será, mi señor.-

-El príncipe llegará sano y salvo a Altissia.- aseguró Gladiolus.

-Sí, para eso estamos- re-confirmó Prompto, agobiando aún más a Noctis.

-Siento interrumpir, pero Cor espera en el coche.- dijo cortando el ambiente solemne- Drautos, cuida bien de él.- dijo alzando el brazo enguantado a forma de despedida y volviendo a bajar las escaleras.

-Una cosa más- interrumpió de nuevo el rey- Trata como se merece a tu futura “esposa”- a Noctis se le alzaron un poco las comisuras de los labios por primer vez en toda la mañana, se inclinó y respondió.

-Vos por igual, majestad. Tatad con la mejor cortesía a nuestros imperiales invitados de Niflheim.- y se alzó.

-No tienes de qué preocuparte- aseguró Regis.

-Ni vos.-

-Recuerda. Una vez partas, no debes mirar atrás.-

-Eso no va conmigo- contestó Noctis colocando sus brazos en la cintura, y Regis se permitió una pequeña sonrisa.

-Me basta con saber que no darás la vuelta a mitad de camino.-

-No es algo que tenga en mente.- desestimó- No te preocupes.- y dicho esto se dio media vuelta para bajar el último tramo de escaleras.- Recuerda también tu parte, padre.-

-Ten esto presente en tu viaje.- apuró Regis antes de que se le escapara su joven y escurridizo heredero. Se acercó a él hasta quedar a unos centímetros.- Porque en tus venas llevas la Casa de Lucis. Porque eres sangre de mi sangre…- le colocó una mano en el hombro- Jamás claudiques, hijo mío.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y hasta aquí hemos llegado, los que habéis visto o jugado a Final Fantasy XV os habréis dado cuenta de que esta última escena corresponde al principio del juego.
> 
> Bueno, tan-tan-tan ¿Qué pasará en el próximo cap?


	31. Es fácil confundir un desvío con un final

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenaaaas, sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que actualicé pero os pido un poco de paciecia, pues en estos momentos me encuentro haciendo un intercambio en Francia y es un poco complicado conllevar tanto estudios de ambos paises, (como podéis ver en la falta de accentos, es muy dificil entender el teclado de Francia) Bueno, espero que os guste y no me entretengo mas que ya habéis pasado muchos dias sin historia ( Maldito teclado)

_Ciudadela_ … _10:37 am…_

Los pasos apresurados, los susurros y preocupaciones por la falta de tiempo llenaban el palacio. Las doncellas corrían de un lado a otro sin ser vistas portando manteles, cubertería, velas y decoraciones dignas de tan especial ocasión, los mayordomos colocaban y detallaban los últimos preparativos, lampistas, fontaneros… todo el personal de palacio se apresuraba por ultimar las preparaciones para el evento de esa noche.

En las calles se respiraba un aire tenso y esperanzado a partes iguales, y los ciudadanos colgaban banderas, limpiaban aceras y comercios, y compraban tanto ropa como alimentos para la ocasión, ya que, con suerte, tal vez ese fuera el último día en que todos verían erguida la poderosa barrera emitida por el cristal.

Y los guardias redoblaron la seguridad en todos los puntos álgidos y estratégicos de la ciudad vestidos con sus mejores uniformes y armas para el combate, solo por precaución.

-¡Vamos, vamos! ¡¿A qué estáis esperando, chicas?!- gritó la cocinera mientras cortaba furiosamente unas cuantas hortalizas- ¡A este ritmo los imperiales llegarán y no tendremos hecho ni el aperitivo!-

_“Ya está otra vez gritando”_ suspiró cansadamente Alba  _“Ni siquiera son las 11 de la mañana”_

-¡Alba!- la joven enderezó la espalda al oír la furiosa voz de la anciana dirigida a ella- ¡Deja de mirar las telarañas y ve a hacer algo útil!- gritó dándole un cesto lleno de telas de seda blanca- Lleva estas fundas al salón de la Luna, Aragnor te estará esperando, y rapidito.-

-¡SÍ!- gritó antes de salir corriendo.- Ufff, por poco y no lo cuento- suspiró mientras atravesaba los pasillos interiores.- Creo que debería dejar de soñar tanto despierta.-

-Por tu bien te iría mejor, sí.- dijo una nueva voz detrás de ella.

-¡¡KYAAAA!! ¡Z-Z-Zero!- gritó al ver al culpable, el cual se tapaba los oídos ante tremendo grito, y ella hinchó los mofletes.-¡Zero, malo! Me has asustado, de seguro que me has quitado 30 años del susto.- se quejó antes de recoger las telas caídas.

-Culpa tuya por no estar atenta.- contestó el peli plata encogiéndose de hombros- Este caso demuestra que realmente eres demasiado soñadora para tu propio bien-

-¡Esto no tiene nada que ver! ¡Ha sido culpa tuya por asustarme!- bufó reanudando el camino.- A todo esto… ¿Qué haces aquí abajo? Como te expliqué en su día, los guardias de alto nivel no pueden pasar a los pasillos subterráneos.-

-No te preocupes, di tu nombre en la entrada y me dejaron pasar.- y sonrió de lado al ver la cara de pánico de la chica.

-¿Es broma no?- el más alto se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando.

-Quien sabe- suspiró- El castillo está demasiado acelerado para mi gusto, así que me escapé de Sapphire para dormir un rato en algún lugar silencioso, y hasta hace un momento lo estaba haciendo, pero tus murmullos en voz alta eran demasiado molestos como para ignorarlos.- Alba frunció el ceño.

-Pobre Sapphire, no le pagan lo suficiente por lo que tiene que aguantar contigo todo el día- lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Y Zero le golpeó la cabeza con el índice- ¡Ay! Sabes, desde que Noctis habló contigo ayer, estás de un humor de lobos, idiota- Zero soltó un bufido molesto antes de seguir andando, y al ver que el otro no le contestó, siguió.

-Pues me alegro de haberte despertado, idiota. Hmp- estuvieron un rato andando en silencio cuando Alba preguntó- Ne Zero ¿Qué opinas sobre lo de esta noche? -

-Que hay gato encerrado.- contestó sin rodeos- Según lo que conozco sobre el imperio, dudo que hiciera algo tan “humano” por otro país, sobre todo cuando dicho país tiene algo que ansía.- sus ojos se oscurecieron y Alba lo miró fijamente.- Los humanos son tan avariciosos o más que los vampiros.-

-Pareces saber mucho.-comentó de forma amena- Serías un buen estratega.-

-No aprendí por gusto estos estúpidos juegos de poder y control... y créeme, hay seres que son mucho mejores que yo analizando las acciones de los demás.- finalizó con un tono bastante oscuro al pensar en cierto hombre de cabellos castaños oscuros, alzó su mano y dijo.- Nos vemos esta noche.- y tras esa despedida, empezó a subir unas escaleras semi ocultas por la oscuridad y las paredes de piedra.

-¡Zero!- se detuvo- Si quieres, pásate esta noche a tomar algo conmigo en una de las bodegas, será nuestro secreto, eso sí, antes de que empiece la fiesta.- y antes de irse añadió- Y recuerda que hoy no está Noctis, así que no tienes excusa.- y sin darle tiempo a responder, se marchó.

-Qué diablos… ¿Qué son estas confianzas?- murmuró con una ceja alzada.

_Esa misma noche… Casa de Sors… 20:01 pm (1 hora para la llegada del Imperio)_

Toc, toc, toc…

-Adelante- la puerta se abrió en silencio, y Sors se deleitó con la vista frente a él, su joven hijo batallando frente al espejo contra una fina corbata negra, sonrió _“Debería verse siempre así, acorde con su edad y no con esa pistola en la mano.”_

-Creía que los lazos ya no eran un problema para ti.- y tras esa frase, Zero lo fulminó con la mirada.- ¿Acaso los nervios te traicionan?-

-¿Quién está nervioso?- preguntó mientras se ataba de nuevo la corbata… y fallaba… otra vez- ¿Y bien? ¿Vas a ayudarme o te vas a quedar ahí mirando como una estatua?-

-Creo que, en este corto tiempo, te he educado mejor que eso.- contestó cruzándose de brazos. Y Zero gruñó.

-Podrías ayudarme con esta maldita, asquerosa, piojosa, sarnosa y maldita corbata, Sors ¿Por favor?- dijo al final con todo el sarcasmo que pudo reunir, el vampiro mayor se acercó lentamente y arregló el estropicio del peli plata en apenas unos segundos, casi como por arte de magia.

-Buen intento. La próxima vez acuérdate de no adjetivar tanto un objeto inanimado o la gente empezará a cuestionarse tu salud mental.- bufó mientras Sors ajustaba el lazo para que no molestara al menor.

-No habrá una próxima vez- contestó para volverse de nuevo al espejo.

-Me pregunto cuántas veces he oído esa misma frase- murmuró cuando su hijo no estaba escuchando. Sus ojos se oscurecieron por un breve segundo, y la atmósfera entre ellos pareció enfriarse, pero fue un instante tan pequeño que Zero se preguntó si solo habría sido su imaginación.

Las grandes manos de Sor estaban sobre sus hombros, y por un momento Zero sonrió ante la imagen frente a él, pero su reflejo en el espejo no le devolvía la mirada, sino que esta estaba dirigida al hombre tras él, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió que no estaba solo, y que pasara lo que pasara, podría contar con él. Estaba a punto de comentarle sobre sus sospechas, deseando en lo más profundo de su alma que Sors le comentase lo estúpido que estaba siendo, cuando notó como el agarre de este sobre sus hombros se tensaba, como único signo de preocupación.

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó temeroso de la respuesta.

Zero iba vestido con un elegante traje gris oscuro, camisa negra y corbata del mismo tono- Un atuendo bastante oscuro para la ocasión ¿No crees?- dijo evitando completamente la pregunta del otro, con lo que un gran peso se instaló en el vientre del menor, Sors no quería hablar del tema porque sabía que algo iba a pasar, o como mínimo tenía las mismas dudas que él.

-Lo he elegido yo, claro que lo sé.- dijo mirando por encima del hombro, siguiendo el juego del mayor.

-¿Y no has pensado que los soldados y gobernantes del imperio podrían sentirse ofendidos por unos colores tan negativos?- Sors llevaba un traje de color granate, con una camisa blanca y una corbata negra

-Si se dan por aludidos por algo será- se encogió de hombros- Además, el negro también significa elegancia ¿No fue eso lo que tú me dijiste en la última fiesta cuando te pregunté lo mismo?- sonrió de lado.- Además, vamos conjuntados.-

-Al menos veo que me escuchas de vez en cuando- le revolvió los cabellos, para disgusto del peli plata y dijo- Trata de disfrutar un poco de la fiesta, incluso sin Noctis alrededor para sacarte a bailar.- sonrió al ver el sonrojo en sus mejillas- Y tampoco mates a nadie con Bloody Rose y Dark Moon-

-No sé de qué me hablas- contestó completamente serio.

-Supongo que la corriente de energía antivampiros que he notado en la mano al rozar con tu bolsillo izquierdo ha sido mi imaginación, y también el hecho de que la caja donde ambas armas deberían estar guardadas pese menos es solo otro de mis delirios de anciano.-

-Completamente.- volvió a contestar con la misma seriedad, y Sors solo asintió derrotado.

-Si te vas ya podrás entrar en palacio sin necesidad de ser chequeado por guardias ajenos al palacio, y si no conoces a ninguno, el tercer cristal de la cristalera Norte del jardín de rosas, empezando desde el punto este, está suelta, y deja un espacio perfecto para cualquier persona con un físico lo suficientemente ágil y delgado.-

-¿No vienes conmigo?- preguntó Zero entrecerrando los ojos al ver lo apurado que Sors quería echarlo de casa.

-Tengo un par de cosas que aclarar antes de ir.- Se dirigió a la puerta del cuarto- Nos vemos en la fiesta.- se despidió y Zero sonrió amargamente cuando la puerta de su cuarto se cerró, llevando su mano derecha instintivamente a su cadera.

_Jardín de las rosas, cristalera Norte… 20:40 pm (20 minutos para la llegada de los imperiales)_

_“El tercer cristal empezando desde la zona Este… tercer cristal, tercer cristal…”_  Y sin pensarlo ni un segundo, sacó a Bloody Rose del pantalón mientras se daba media vuelta y apuntaba al intruso que lo había estado siguiendo durante un rato.- ¿Quien eres?- un extraño oculto bajo una capa blanca.

-Las armas no están permitidas en la fiesta.- contestó una voz suave y calmada, una mujer.- ¿Quién eres tú?-

-No soy de los que contestan a personas ocultas tras una capa, y menos a una sangre pura.- respondió sin bajar el arma, y la extraña se retiró poco a poco la capa, revelando un fino rostro aristocrático enmarcado por brillantes cabellos rubios, sus ojos azules brillaban en la oscuridad y sus labios se contrajeron en una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ahora ya puedes contestarme.- dijo la vampiresa

-Yo pregunté primero- rebatió el peli plata.

-Bueno, no voy a derramar mis secretos a un extraño del cual ni conozco su nombre.- le volvió a rebatir cruzándose de brazos.- Vamos, yo me he desenmascarado, ahora te toca a ti.- insistió cuando el otro se negaba a responder.

-Zero Kiryuu- y la sonrisa de la chica se amplió.

-Lunafreya-  _“Luna Freya ¿De qué me suena? Creo haberlo oído en alguna parte...”_ -¡Hey!- lo sacó la joven de su ensoñación.- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?-

-Tú no lo sé, yo entrar a palacio.-

-La puerta queda un poco lejos y hay guardias por todas partes.- dijo señalando a la pistola plateada.

-Por eso estoy aquí ¿Y tú?- dijo guardando el arma.

-Quería un poco de tranquilidad antes de la fiesta.- contestó mirando al cielo.- Un poco de calma antes de que se desate la tormenta. Sobretodo después de un viaje tan largo.- habló con la voz teñida de misterio.

-¿Acabas de llegar?- ella asintió- ¿Solo por el tratado?-

-Bueno, no solo por el tratado, también porque quería ver a alguien, pero he llegado demasiado tarde. Según me han llegado noticias, se ha marchado a Altissia.- suspiró- Mi “prometido” es un desconsiderado, y eso que, según sus cartas, ansiaba presentarme a alguien muy importante para él.- dijo mirando a Zero.

-Si que debe de tener poca vergüenza ese prometido tuyo si te deja tirada así como así, pero tratándose de un vampiro, no me extraña.- respondió mientras seguía buscando la obertura.- ¡Aquí estas!-

-¿El qué?-

-El motivo por el cual estoy aquí- dijo y le mostró la obertura. Luna se maravilló.

-He oido muchas historias sobre ti, Kiryuu Zero ¿No qué odias a los vampiros, sobre todo a los sangre pura?- La joven entrecerró los ojos, los cuales brillaban con curiosidad mal disimulada.- Si son ciertos… ¿Por qué estás siendo tan amable conmigo?- y el peli plata rodó los ojos.

-Tienes razón, los rumores son ciertos, pero… Existe cierto vampiro arrogante, pomposo y prepotente que sería un incordio si se entera de que he dejado a una de sus invitadas fuera de palacio en medio de la noche.- la miró con una sonrisa de lado y señaló la obertura.- Entra tú primero- Ella asintió con una sonrisa divertida y tras darle las gracias, entró.

Una vez estuvieron dentro, Zero aseguró la ventana de forma estratégica, a primera vista parecía perfectamente soldada e impenetrable, pero con un suave golpe en el borde inferior izquierdo, se abría para poder escapar sin ser vistos entre los altos rosales.

-Hahahaha, hacía mucho que no me divertía así.- comentó riendo al salir del jardín de rosas, y Zero la miró sorprendido, preguntándose cómo podía ser tan divertido para ella el hecho de hablar con un extraño y saltar por una ventana.- Bueno, tengo que volver, ha sido un placer conocerte, Zero Kiryuu, nos vemos en la fiesta.-

_“Sigo pensando que me suena de algo”_

_En una de las bodegas… 21:30 pm (30 minutos desde el inicio de la fiesta)_

-¿Y la dejaste entrar así como así?- preguntó Alba sorprendida.-¡Zero! ¡Podría haber sido una enemiga espía!-

-No lo era- dijo dando un sorbo a su bebida.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?-

-Mis instintos me lo dicen- lo miró escéptica.- Además, me sonaba de algún sitio.-

-¿Cómo era ella?-

-Vampiro sangre pura, cabello rubio recogido, ojos azules, vestido blanco, un pequeño colgante en el cuello y se llamaba Luna Freya.-

-¡¿Lunafreya?!- gritó- ¡Oh por los Astrales Zero! ¡Era la princesa de Tenebrae Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, antigua prometida del príncipe y Oráculo de Eos! ¡¿Cómo no pudiste reconocerla?!- pero Zero ya tenía la mente en el recuerdo de esa joven, conectando los puntos y dándose cuenta de que su nombre era Lunafreya, no Luna Freya- Idiota…-

¡¡BOOOOM!! (sonido de terremoto) ¡¡BOOOOOM!!

-¡Kyaa! ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Alba, agazapada en el suelo, y Zero, que también había caído, miró al techo, el cual temblaba y desprendía pequeñas piedrecillas.

-Viene de arriba- y dicho esto salió corriendo- Regresa a las cocinas y reúne a todas las camareras.

Los rápidos pasos del cazador lo llevaron hasta la planta principal de palacio, y en el momento en que abrió la puerta oculta, deseó estar soñando. Cuerpos tendidos en el suelo, heridos y ensangrentados esparcidos a lo largo del pasillo, así como los montículos de cenizas provenientes de vampiros caídos, dos soldados ataviados con una armadura negra y portando grandes armas lo localizaron, soldados , pero Zero también los había visto, y antes de que pudieran apuntar, Bloody Rose resonó dos veces.

Los cuerpos de heridos y muertos se acumulaban a medida qué avanzaba por los vastos pasillos, aquellos que una vez fueron imponentes y elegantes, los guardias que suponía era del imperio, por sus vestimentas, y lo habían enfrentado, habían acabado convertidos en polvo y carne destrozada, y ni una pizca de remordimiento manchó el alma de Zero al asesinar a aquel humano.

El impresionante salón de baile se había convertido en una carnicería, o peor, ya que de su interior provenían llantos, gritos de agonía, súplicas y disparos, sus puertas estaban siendo custodiado por varios soldados imperiales, los cuales las habían atrancado y al ver a Zero, le apuntaron con sus armas.

-¡¡FUERA DE MI CAMINO!!- gritó preso de ira al pensar en Sors, Regis y Luna atrapados allí adentro. No tuvieron oportunidad contra él, ni contra Bloody Rose.

Nada más abrir las puertas, una muchedumbre de gente, humanos y vampiros, salieron corriendo en todas las direcciones, presos del pánico. Y Zero, se abrió paso entre ellos hasta el interior, solo para contemplar la masacre que esos seres habían sembrado a su paso. Sangre, cenizas, carne y cuerpos creaban un cuadro propio de una película gore e infernal; los ojos sin vida de aquellos que no habían sobrevivido miraban a la puerta ahora abierta, y en el centro, los pocos guardias del imperio bien vestidos y armados, miraron con furia aquel que se había atrevido a detener su diversión.

Pero el detonante de la cordura del peli plata, fue la imagen de dos niños humanos de unos 9 años apoyados contra la pared, gemelos, agarrados fuertemente de la mano, mirando al frente con restos de lágrimas en los ojos y con al menos 10 disparos cada uno en el pecho, manchando sus pequeños trajecitos de un color rojo negruzco.

-Un sucio Nivel E.- comentó un joven noble de cabellos castaños.- Espero que seas consciente del grave crimen que has cometido.-

-Nos deleitaremos viendo como su vida escapa de su cuerpo- comentó otro, un hombre mayor armado con una gran pistola negra de una tecnología bastante avanzada, y los otros cuatro, solo rieron.

-¿Crimen? ¿Deleitaros? He, qué risa- dijo Zero antes de alzar su cabeza y mostrar sus brillantes ojos lavanda- Me pregunto cuánto tiempo estaréis en pie antes de que me aburra, tch, es una verdadera pena, que no pueda reviviros una y otra vez para haceros ver como os mato uno a uno en un orden diferente cada vez.- alzó ambas pistolas y sonrió de forma psicótica.- Pero no os preocupéis, le dejaré a vuestro líder un mensaje muy claro pintado con vuestra sucia sangre en medio de este infierno.-

-Maldito- dijo el joven- ¡MUERE!- y no dio ni un paso, cuando un disparo lo convirtió en cenizas.

-¡Ups! Demasiado preciso, bueno, supongo que tendré que conformarme con la sangre de vosotros cuatro.- y se lanzó al ataque. Al final, logró reunir bastante sangre de cada uno como para escribir una frase, pero sintiendo ese remordimiento humano, pensó en otra cosa- Sabes, casi estoy por dejarte vivir.- le dijo a uno de esos vampiros, llorando en el suelo, ensangrentado.

-Mataste a mi hijo… ¡DEMONIO!-

-No, demonio no, Cazador de vampiros.- <Bang>

Los gritos se detuvieron, y por un momento, solo el silencio hizo compañía al cazador, hasta que una voz recientemente conocida llamó su atención. Venía del salón del trono, la sala contigua al de la fiesta.

-¡Rey Regis!- gritó entrando de golpe en la sala.

El rey estaba arrodillado frente a varios soldados de negra armadura brillante, los mismos niños gemelos que había visto en el campo de batalla próximo a la frontera cuando aún estaba en la GN, y un viejo vestido con una larga túnica blanca y roja, decorada con gemas y metales preciosos. Todas las miradas se dirigieron al joven peli plata, y este solo alzó ambas pistolas en sus manos cubiertas de sangre.

-Zero- suspiró Regis entre alivio y preocupación.- ¡Márchate esta no es tu batalla!-

-La convirtieron en mi batalla cuando hirieron y amenazaron aquellos que me importan.- dijo con voz neutra, a pesar de que sus ojos brillaban más que la sangre.

-¡Zero, no caigas en la ira y la venganza, ese camino solo te llevará a un oscuro final!- reprendió Regis.

-No se equivoque, su majestad. Simplemente estoy haciendo mi trabajo, uno que había olvidado hace demasiado tiempo.- retiró el seguro de Dark Moon y la alzó junto a su gemela por primera vez aquella noche

-Zero… no- ¡ugh!- gritó al recibir un impacto en su pierna mala por parte del anciano, cosa que provocó que Zero sacara los colmillos y le apuntara con ambas armas.

-Silencio, viejo, veamos de que es capaz este Nivel D.- sonrió- Zein, Niez, acabad con él.-

-Será todo un placer, señor.- dijo Zein con una sonrisa torcida, demasiado emocionado y moviendo con entusiasmo una gran espada negra y con el símbolo de una luna creciente con las puntas hacia abajo de color rojo.- Hace mucho que no nos veíamos ¿Cierto?- se miró las uñas- Creo que fue en el campo a las afueras de Insomnia, cuando intentabais detenernos, inútilmente, de llegar hasta aquí.-

-Y aquí estamos ahora- finalizó Niez, con una espada gemela a su gemelo, pero con el símbolo de la luna inversa en color azul- Todo tu esfuerzo fue inútil, y también la muerte de… ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Alfred, Tamago, Tando? Ah… ya recuerdo- sonrió- Takao.-

-La última vez me contuve demasiado, pero creo que hoy es el día en que os convierto en cenizas.- contestó Zero con el rostro impasible y alzando las pistolas con gesto amenazante, sonrió de lado, apretó el gatillo en apenas un segundo y el caos se desató.

Los gemelos se abalanzaron sobre él, tratando de golpearlo con sus armas, pero gracias a su agilidad, Zero era capaz de esquivar todos y cada uno de estos, bloqueándolos y propinando golpes de vuelta. Hasta que ambos decidieron atacarlo a la vez, se lanzaron en dirección recta con sus espadas en alto, Zero bloqueó el ataque con ambas pistolas, pero entonces, algo le golpeó la espalda, miró abajo y vio la punta de una tercera espada atravesándole el abdomen, el dolor no era insoportable, pero el calor que se extendió de la herida al resto de sus miembros le ardía como llamas azules. Fue entonces cuando ambos vampiros aprovecharon para empujarlo contra la pared e ir golpeándolo, por la izquierda, la derecha, apenas dejándole tiempo a reaccionar, en otras circunstancias, no hubiera sido difícil continuar con la batalla, pero ahora, con toda esa pérdida de sangre y ese fuego quemando en su interior, le desconcentraba, y por si fuera poco su visión empezaba a difuminarse.

-¡¡BASTA!!- gritó Regis tras ver como los gemelos volvían a lanzar al peli plata contra una pared.

-Espero que te guste nuestra versión mejorada- dijo Zein con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro.- El golpe de antes con la espada fue tu punto culminante, algo tan insignificante para un vampiro, no supondría ningún peligro, pero lo cierto es que nuestro señor ha logrado amplificar los efectos del veneno.- se acercó a Zero y se arrodilló ante él.- Verás, ese veneno provoca 2 horas después un dolor horrible en el cuerpo del afectado, mareos, pérdida de visión, inconsciencia, temblores… son algunos de los otros efectos, pero el principal, es que dentro de- miró su reloj de muñeca- 5 horas, te volverás un Nivel E violento y sediento de sangre, sin importar qué categoría de vampiro seas, C, noble, o sangre pura… todos acabarán igual.-

_“5 horas… Debo sacar al rey de aquí, buscar a Luna y Sors, salir del castillo y de la ciudad en ese tiempo… ¿Pero cómo?”_  Las palabras que salían de la boca de Zein eran murmullos a sus oídos, en cambio, se concentró en su alrededor. El Rey seguía rodeado de guardias nuevos en la plataforma, arrodillado frente al canciller el cual solo sonreía malévolamente mientras disfrutaba del espectáculo, las puertas estaban cerradas, alzó la vista y entonces lo vió, su forma de escape.

Disimuladamente tomó a Dark Moon de su espalda, Bloody Rose era demasiado evidente moverla frente a los ojos del vampiro más pequeño, su hermano estaba en el aire, observando toda la escena como un águila dispuesta a abalanzarse sobre la presa al más mínimo movimiento, con lo cual si se movía lo descubriría, pero cometía un error, cada ciertos minutos, los ojos del gemelo se desviaban al lugar donde estaba el canciller.

Fue en ese momento que Zero, haciendo uso de su fuerza, se impulsó de la pared y disparó, la bala rozó la oreja del gemelo e impactó con la cadena de metal que sujetaba una gran lámpara de araña, esta se rompió y el mastodonte de oro y cristal cayó en picado contra el centro de la sala, obligando a todos a moverse, y la cadena, suelta, pesada y descontrolada, golpeó repetidamente la pared hasta soltar una de las grandes estatuas situadas en las esquinas más cercanas a la puerta, la cual caería en cuestión de segundos; los soldados se lanzaron a proteger al canciller, Regis quedó solo y Zero aprovechó el desconcierto de ambos gemelos para alzarse, golpear a Zein con la culata de la pistola y  correr hasta el rey, lo alzó del brazo y disparó contra los guardias que lanzaron una ráfaga de balas contra ellos al poner a salvo al canciller.

-¡¡No escaparas!!- gritaron los gemelos dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia ellos, pero ya era tarde, la estatua cedió a la fuerza de la gravedad y cayó bloqueando la puerta de salida, justo cuando Zero y Regis habían salido milésimas de segundo antes.- ¡MALDICIÓN!-

_Con Regis y Zero…_

-No deberías haber venido- dijo Regis mientras corría con Zero por los pasillos, viendo sorprendido cómo el menor disparaba sin compasión a todo soldado enemigo, humano o vampiro.- Esta no era tu batalla, yo fui el que aceptó la entrada del imperio a Insomnia, yo soy el que debe aceptar las consecuencias de sus acciones... mi muerte estaba escrita y- no pudo seguir porque Zero le estampó un puñetazo en la mejilla derribándolo al suelo.

-¡BASTA YA! ¡Si todo esto es culpa suya! ¿Cómo no pudo ver que había gato encerrado en toda esta pantomima del tratado por parte del imperio? Pero no solo eso, ha arriesgado la vida de todos sus ciudadanos, ha jugado con sus sueños y esperanzas de libertad, paz y fin de guerra- respiraba agitado- Puede que usted crea que dentro de Insomnia todos son felices porque no viven la guerra qué se está librando fuera de las murallas, pero ellos… ellos tienen ganas de levantarse y no ver la barrera, poder viajar sin controles ni riesgo a sus vidas…- apretó los puños- Los ciudadanos de Lucis confiaban en usted, los sirvientes y guardias de palacio confiaban en usted, Sors confiaba en usted, Noctis confiaba en usted y por eso se marchó a Altissia, y yo…- apretó los dientes- Toda mi vida he crecido con un único modelo de gobernante sangre pura, pero estando aquí, por primera he podido comprobar que existe otro modelo, alguien honesto, justo y querido por sus ciudadanos, alguien que no emplea el terror y los castigos como forma para hacer obedecer.- lo miró a los ojos- Ese alguien es usted, un rey del que todos están orgullosos.- Regis lo miraba sorprendido.- Si de verdad quiere aceptar las consecuencias, hágalo, pelee por su reino como sus soldados hacen por usted, por sus ideales… pero no diga que su muerte está escrita porque eso es lo mismo que abandonar, que ceder su reino al enemigo y condenar a todos sus ciudadanos a las atrocidades que planea el imperio.-

-Lo lamento, Zero.- Dijo Regis antes de incorporarse se sacudió el polvo y dijo- Un rey nunca mira atrás- sonrió.

Zero le devolvió la sonrisa indeciso, cuando un pelotón de soldados los encontraron y se pusieron a disparar, Zero tiró al rey al suelo y se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a ellos, pero alzándose como barrera, estaban los Kings glaive, con Cor en el centro de la formación.

-Majestad, nosotros nos encargamos desde aquí.- dijo el capitán de la guardia.

-Chico, será mejor que pongas al rey en un lugar seguro o cuando nos volvamos a ver te haré papilla.- amenazó Clarus Amicitia, guardaespaldas personal del rey y padre de Gladiolus.- Aquí solo estorban.-

Y tras esas palabras, Zero agarró al rey del brazo y lo sacó de allí, cruzaron pasillos desiertos, pasillos donde habían guardias imperiales y pasillos repletos de cadáveres, todos tan distintos y todos mostrando lo mismo, destrucción y muerte. Zero se hartó de dar vueltas por todo el palacio, con lo cual corrió junto al rey hasta la biblioteca.

-¿Qué pretendes Kiryuu Zero?- preguntó Regis extrañado sobre la sala escogida por el joven amante de su hijo.- Sería mejor ir a mi despacho personal, desde allí podría coger mis armas e incluirme en la batalla.-

-De poco serviría, el canciller no se encuentra en palacio.- respiró agitado Zero mientras levantaba libro tras libro, se giró y al ver la mirada de Regis empezó a explicar mientras seguía buscando un libro concreto.- Ese hombre de túnica blanca no era el canciller, es imposible, es demasiado débil y humano, además no se le veía convencido de lo que hacía, ni que pasos tomar. No sé su comportamiento antes de mi llegada, pero al verme atravesar las puertas pareció demasiado sorprendido, obvio que no lo tenía planeado, pero tardó demasiado en reaccionar, y yo también… si en ese momento no hubiera estado cegado por la venganza, hubiera visto la brecha mucho antes y habría encontrado alguna forma de salir de allí sin pelear.-

-Comprendo, solo espera un segundo- dijo Regis antes de separarse y perderse entre las altas estanterías antes de regresar con algo entre las manos.

Levantó un libro antiguo y polvoriento y se encajó en alguna especie de mecanismo, pues segundos después, el sonido de pequeñas ruedas girando y crujiendo invadió la habitación, polvo y estanterías moviéndose lo invadió todo, hasta que el sonido de algo pesado chocar contra el suelo dejó la habitación en silencio, y frente a ellos había una puerta oculta con escaleras que bajaban al subsuelo.

-Vamos- dijo Zero entrando rápidamente al túnel y seguido por Regis, la escalera era larga y oscura, no se vería nada de no ser por la excelente visión vampírica de ambos, llegaron hasta una puerta de madera y Zero picó tres veces seguidas, dejó esperar tres segundos y volvió a picar dos veces con el puño y una con la palma abierta, entonces se abrió.- Es una clave que usan los sirvientes en caso de ataque, para reconocerse unos a otros y no darle la entrada a un enemigo.- Explicó Zero.

La sala en la que entraron era pequeña y al igual que todo lo demás estaba a oscuras, Zero se dirigió a una pared y cogió una lámpara de aceite, la encendió y se dirigió a otra puerta, la cual estaba abierta, esta daba a un pasillo recto con varias salidas, puertas y escaleras qué bajaban o subían a otros niveles.

-Bienvenido al palacio de los sirvientes.- dijo Zero con un tono de broma.- Por aquí, iremos a la sala principal.- dio un paso y cayó al suelo- ¡Ugh!-

-¡¿Te encuentras bien, Kiryuu?!- preguntó Regis mientras se agachaba a su lado y al posar una mano en su vientre, notó una sustancia pegajosa, sangre, ese extraño y dulce aroma que lo había estado acompañando todo el camino era la sangre del peli plata, algo extraño en un vampiro Nivel D, pues su sangre no es muy apetitosa, ni por el olor ni por el sabor.- ¿Puedes levantarte?-

Se levantó tras un leve asentimiento y siguió caminando por el oscuro pasillo, esta vez con la ayuda del rey, pese a sus vanos intentos por ir él solo hasta llegar a una de las puertas que daba a la cocina, esta parecía estar atrancada, y dentro escucharon muchos murmullos, los sirvientes se habían refugiado allí abajo. Zero, harto de las restricciones de la puerta, la tiró abajo por pura fuerza bruta, creando una gran nube de polvo con la que aprovecharon para entrar.

-¡¿Se puede saber quién es el qué ha-?! ¡¡Rey Regis!!- gritó la jefa de las sirvientas en medio de aquella oscuridad, saliendo de entre los sirvientes más jóvenes que lloraban asustados- Majestad ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó angustiada en nombre de todos, llamando la atención de aquellos que estaban con ella.

-Sí majestad ¿Qué está pasando?-

-¿Hay algo que podamos hacer para ayudar?-

-¿Los soldados están bien? ¿Necesitan ayuda? ¿Estaremos bien?-

Y así surgieron miles de preguntas sobre la indecisa situación que ocurría en el reino en esos momentos, muchos de ellos, por no decir todos, estaban asustados ante los futuros eventos, deseando respuestas que, en esos momentos, el rey no tenía, fue en medio de esa multitud de preguntas y saltos del protocolo que una voz devolvió todo a la calma.

-Estoy seguro de que su majestad sabrá cuál es el próximo paso a seguir para mantener el reino a salvo y recobrar la paz.- todas las miradas se dirigieron a una nueva y poderosa aura, allí, entre medio de la multitud, un vampiro sangre pura de cabellos negros y ojos rojos se entretenía mirando la escena, o al menos esa era la sensación que daba, pues sus ojos estaban fijos únicamente en un individuo de ojos violetas.

-¡¡SORS!!- gritó el individuo de su estudio, y los murmullos de reconocimiento se extendieron por la sala, el nombrado se acercó hasta ambos y ambos, padre e hijo, se observaron fijamente comprobando el estado del otro, Zero dio un paso hacia adelante, y no cayó por pura fuerza de voluntad, pero a pesar de ello, Sors colocó una mano sobre su hombro, sosteniéndolo de forma disimulada, cosa que el menor agradeció. 

-Así es, desde aquí yo me encargaré de la situación.- dijo Regis captando la atención de todos, Zero lo miró extrañado, y el rey le devolvió la mirada con una cálida sonrisa en los labios- Gracias Kiryuu Zero, no tengo duda alguna, de que eres lo mejor que le ha podido pasar a mi hijo, y te pido, como padre, que a pesar de los muchos errores que pueda cometer, mies más allá de lo que puedes ver y no lo dejes escapar.-

-¡¿Qué-?!- pero sin poder acabar, el rey se dirigió a los encargados del personal.

-Señores, confío en que puedan evacuar del castillo, si pueden pasen por los pasillos del palacio para rescatar a tantos ciudadanos como puedan, y pónganse a salvo.- ambos asintieron y se pusieron a dar órdenes, entonces Regis se volvió a Sors.- Sors, viejo amigo, confío en que puedas ponerte a ti y a tu familia a salvo.- este se inclinó.

-Por supuesto, majestad.- dijo con sumisión y Regis asintió.

-Nunca olvides, que el tiempo que me has servido, para mí no has sido solo como mi médico, sino también como mi confidente, consejero y amigo, y sobre todo, como un miembro no combativo del cuerpo de Kingsglaive.-

-Para mí igual, majestad, ha sido un placer trabajar a tu lado, Regis, viejo amigo.- Zero supo inmediatamente por donde iba esta conversación, y no pensaba aceptarlo, el rey no se lo merecía, el reino no se lo merecía, Noctis no se lo merecía… pero apenas dio un paso en dirección al rey y Sors lo agarró por la cintura y el pecho, impidiéndole moverse.

-¡¡Suéltame Sors!! ¡Si no hacemos algo el reino entero caerá en-!- no pudo acabar la frase por culpa de un fuerte golpe en la nuca, la visión de Zero se oscureció mientras caía en los brazos de alguien, lo más probable es que fuera el alto vampiro que se hacía llamar su padre, y lo último que vio, fue cómo el rey salía de la estancia con una espada en la mano y gesto decidido.- No…- y la voz de su padre diciendo.

-El rey debe cumplir con su deber, ahora todo depende de él…-

Sors miró el cuerpo inconsciente de su hijo, su respiración era pesada y su frente brillaba por las numerosas gotas de sudor, estaba ardiendo, la herida en su abdomen seguía sangrando y la palidez de su cuerpo iba en aumento. El sangre pura respiró profundamente tratando de calmar todas sus emociones, pero era muy complicado ante la visión de su hijo tan malherido, si no fuera porque necesitaba sacar a Zero del castillo cuanto antes y tratar sus heridas, no dudaría en buscar y exterminar aquel que se había atrevido hacerle eso al peli plata. Lo acomodó entre sus brazos y colocó la cabeza del menor sobre su pecho, una vez listo, salió de la cocina siguiendo a la sirvienta.

El camino fue largo y silencioso, Alba deseaba preguntarle a Sors por la condición de Zero, pero el imponente y amenazante aura que despedía el moreno le hacía permanecer callada, pues no quería enfrentarse a un sangre pura, y menos cuando este tenía aquello que más apreciaba herido y en sus brazos. Tras bajar dos tramos de escaleras, atravesar un largo pasillo a oscuras y subir unas escaleras curvadas hacia la derecha, la joven se paró al escuchar los numerosos disparos que tronaron de repente en la planta superior.

-No tengo tiempo para esto, dime por donde tengo que salir e iré yo solo, tú vuelve a resguardarte con los demás en las cocinas.- dijo con voz apática, a lo que la joven solo se estremeció.

-Con-continúe por las escaleras hasta llegar a la planta superior, allí, donde s-se oyen los disparos, hay una salida subterránea de palacio, es la misma por la que ha entrado usted, Aevum-sama.- Sors asintió y se marchó- ¡Por favor!- gritó de repente- ¡Haga que se ponga bien!- pero Sors ya había subido las escaleras.- Cuídate Zero… - y retornó corriendo por donde había venido al escuchar una segunda carga de balas.

Las escaleras no fueron nada para el sangre pura, sin embargo, iba con cierta lentitud para no empeorar aún más las heridas del cazador, llegó a la puerta segundos después de que cesaran los disparos, mala señal, pues eso significaba que las fuerzas enemigas habían acabado con todos los que se encontraban allí, apretó los dientes mosqueado por la falta de control que tenía en esta situación tan peligrosa para el peli plata, y con diversos planes recién formados en su cabeza, abrió la puerta con su telequinesis.

Los disparos no llegaron, ni tampoco los gritos de batalla o los zumbidos procedentes de las máquinas de los soldados, solo el silencio, una nube de polvo y el olor a sangre, miedo y pólvora, Sors asomó la cabeza comprobando, efectivamente, que los sirvientes que habían estado antes ahí, ahora solo eran montículos de ceniza, y para su sorpresa, los soldados imperiales descansaban inertes en el piso, ampliando la larga lista de cadáveres que apenas empezaba esa noche.

-Ni se te ocurra dar un paso más, sanguijuela.- dijo una voz profunda nada más entrar en la estancia a la vez que un cañón de metal, aún caliente, se apretaba contra su sien.- Un paso en falso y te unirás a esos montículos en el suelo.-

-Te aseguro, asqueroso humano, que yo no me convertiré en cenizas.- amenazó Sors cansado de todo lo ocurrido hasta ahora.

-Entonces tendré cuidado de cortarme con los cristales.- contestó de vuelta con chulería, remarcando el hecho de que sabía que era un sangre pura.

-Eres más estúpido de lo que creía, sobretodo sabiendo que no estás apuntando contra un vampiro cualquiera, sino contra un sangre pura.-

 -No eres el primero que me lo dice, ni tampoco el primer chupa sangre de alto cargo del que me encargo.- refunfuñó, y a Sors le invadió los sentidos el fuerte e insoportable olor del tabaco.- Ahora, por tu bien, será mejor que sueltes al chico que llevas en brazos.-

-No pienso hacerlo- Contestó serio, apretando su agarre en el más joven, y notó como el cañón en su sien se apretaba a la vez.- ¿Sabes que no supones ningún problema para mí, humano?-

-Ahí es donde te equivocas, chupa sangre, no soy un humano. Soy un cazador de vampiros, y mira por donde, tú eres uno de ellos, una de mis presas.-

_“¿Cazador?”_  su mirada se centró en Zero, su indomable cazador, y entonces se acordó  _“-Los cazadores son muy comunes de donde yo vengo- sonrió- Sobre todo mi Shishou, él es uno de los mejores cazadores de la historia, un segundo padre para mí, como tú ahora, su nombre es-”_  -Yagari Touga.- y recibió un golpe producido por el cañón del arma al estamparse más fuerte contra su cabeza.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- preguntó el hombre saliendo de las sombras. El hombre coincidía perfectamente con las fotos de Zero, y a la vez no se parecía en nada; era un hombre alto y musculoso para el promedio humano, seguramente le llegara por la mejilla; tenía el cabello negro ondulado y solo se veía uno de sus ojos azules, llevaba unos pantalones tejanos junto a una camisa blanca grisácea bastante desgastada bajo una chaqueta de cuero marrón claro, la cual hacía juego con su sombrero de ala ancha estilo vaquero, y en sus manos, protegidas por unos guantes negros, una gran escopeta, y como, de su boca colgaba un cigarrillo, el cual era el causante de tan nauseabundo olor.- Contesta.- Apremió molesto y Sors sonrió con superioridad, ya no tenía de qué preocuparse.

-Mi hijo me habló de ti.- dijo e hizo un gesto al cuerpo en sus brazos, pero cuando Yagari iba a protestar enfadado, si el brillo peligroso de sus ojos era alguna indicación, comentó- Me encantaría discutir la custodia de MI hijo, pero si no nos apresuramos en salir de aquí, te aseguro que nunca tendremos la agradable oportunidad de volver a hablar.-

-Muy bien, suéltalo y dáselo a Kaito, nos iremos, y no nos volverás a ver más, pero al menos salvarás el pellejo.- dijo Yagari. Y tras esas palabras Sors notó la presencia del otro cazador, hasta ahora oculta, sorprendido, miro al joven castaño de ojos marrones-verdosos, el cual también le apuntaba con dos pistolas.

-Me parece que no llegaremos a un acuerdo, como queráis, no tengo tiempo que perder. Pero si queréis seguir jugando a ver quién intimida más, preguntaros una cosa ¿Vale la pena mi muerte por la de Zero?-

-¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó Kaito, y cuando Sors descubrió el cuerpo malherido del peli plata, ambos cazadores se paralizaron un breve segundo antes de volver a apuntar, ahora furiosos, al cuerpo del sangre pura.- ¡Maldito!-

-Niño, piensa en esto ¿Por qué intentaría salvar a alguien que yo he herido? ¿No me hubiera sido más fácil matarlo y ya?-preguntó cansado mientras daba un paso hacia adelante, momento en el cual un soldado imperial apareció por la puerta, pero incluso antes de poder hacer nada, un disparo lo derribó, Sors no necesitó mirar atrás para saber quién había sido, pues el culpable se le adelantó.

-¿Adónde piensas ir, sanguijuela?- dijo Yagari dándole una calada al cigarrillo.

-Para empezar a un sitio seguro lejos de Insomnia donde pueda curar las heridas de Zero.-

-Grrrr, demasiadas confianzas con mi hermano, vampiro.- comentó Kaito por detrás de él sin dejar de apuntarle.

-¿Puedes dejar de apuntarme?- preguntó molesto por la falta de respeto de esos dos hombres.

-Claro, cuando los vampiros brillen a la luz del sol y se vuelvan vegetarianos.- dijo Yagari- El coche está afuera. Vamos.- y salieron sin demorarse más.

La salida del castillo daba a un antiguo jardín ya en desuso, no abandonado por los sirvientes pero si olvidado por los residentes, césped y estatuas de mármol blanco destruidas o cubiertas de sangre y ceniza, pasaron el jardín repleto de cuerpos y montículos hasta llegar a las verjas de entrada, las cuales no tuvieron más remedio que saltar, tarea bastante fácil para los tres y continuaron corriendo por la calle hasta llegar a un Aston Martin Rapide de color plateado, Sors colocó a Zero con cuidado en uno de los asientos traseros y Kaito se apresuró a subirse a su lado, Yagari se acercó a Sors y extendió su mano pidiéndole las llaves.

-He, ni en tus sueños, cazador. Esta bestia solo puedo controlarla yo, tu solo eres una presa más.- lanzó con gesto arrogante, y Yagari arqueó su única ceja visible.

-No sé si te has enterado, sanguijuela, pero solo estás con nosotros porque Zero necesita tu ayuda. Y si conduces tú, carcamal, no llegaremos al punto de encuentro en siglos, momia.- Sors perdió su sonrisa burlona.- ¿Acaso he herido tu orgullo? No sabes cuánto me alegro.-

-Sube al coche, ahora.- y dicho eso se subieron, por mucho que Yagari quería replicarle por llamarle así- Mejor abróchate el cinturón, porque estás a punto de ver cómo conduce un vampiro en una noche de cacería.- y arrancó el auto con una gran sonrisa, mostrando sus poderosos y afilados colmillos.

El potente rugido del motor se escuchó por toda la zona, alertando a múltiples guardias que vigilaban la zona, y nuevos que bajaban de los recién llegados furgones blindados, Sors no esperó ni a asegurarse de que sus pasajeros estuvieran asegurados con el cinturón, menos Zero, y emprendió un brusco viaje a través de las calles.

El sol empezaría a salir en breve desde detrás de las altas montañas, y la ciudad se convertía poco a poco, en un campo de batalla a ojos del imperio, o una carnicería, según los ciudadanos, pues apenas los agentes iban armados, y el pequeño ejército de Insomnia no era rival para las legiones magitec del imperio. El humo, los gritos y los disparos se apoderaron de la capital de Lucis, y solo aquellos que hubieran sido lo suficientemente rápidos en huir o esconderse, se salvarían de esa última noche bajo la bandera de la familia real.

-¿Adónde vamos?- preguntó Sors una vez pasaron la zona donde se alzaba orgullosa la puerta de entrada a Insomnia.

-¿No lo sabes? ¿Y por qué conduces?- preguntó Yagari.

-A pesar de ser yo el que lleva el auto, tu manejas la dirección, un movimiento en falso por mi parte y creo que ese cañón acabará muy caliente.- dijo refiriéndose al hecho de tener al azabache apuntándole con la escopeta, a pesar de saber que, si quisiera, podría librarse tranquilamente.

-Dirígete al bosque del oeste, a 35 Km de aquí- fue la única orden que dio Yagari durante todo el viaje, en el cual solo se escuchaban los jadeos y gemidos de Zero, y cuando no, su entrecortada respiración.

Al llegar a la entrada del bosque, Yagari empezó con las indicaciones, al parecer era un camino más bien rural, pero que, con Zero en el estado en que estaba, era mejor no arriesgarse a ir andando, llegaron a un claro y fue ahí, donde el azabache menor le indicó frenar el auto. Sors pudo distinguir unos extraños símbolos en el suelo, casi como una especie de runa, pero en ese momento no supo cuál era, pese a todo se quedó con la imagen para buscarla más tarde, tras unas indicaciones y unos minutos, Yagari lo alentó a posicionar el auto encima del símbolo, y una vez aparcado, entró.

-¿Y ahora?- preguntó Sors curioso.

-Y ahora te callas o te vuelo los sesos.- amenazó Yagari, para enfado de Sors y diversión de Kaito, pues era la primera vez que veía a su maestro tan interactivo con otro ser vivo desde hacía mucho tiempo, y bastante animado desde que desapareció Zero.

-Tienes un carácter aún peor que los lobos, Yagari. Mucho peor incluso que los Niveles E, creo que ahora sé de dónde sacó Zero su carácter.- y como respuesta obtuvo un bufido, o tal vez gruñido, molesto.

Y apenas con los rimeros rayos de sol, rojos como la sangre, bañaron la runa, esta se iluminó para sorpresa de Sors y desagrado de Kaito.

-Increíble.- fue lo último que dijo antes de que una fuerte luz blanca los invadiera a todos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, y por ahora eso es todo amigos, no sé exactamente cuando podré volver a actualizar (pronto espero, porque lo echo de menos) y bueno, daros a todos las gracias por vuestro apoyo y paciencia, que conmigo necesitaréis mucha (Gomen)


	32. Un recuerdo de paz, un oasis ficticio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaaa genteee, cuanto tiempo.
> 
> Lo siento mucho, han pasado demasiados meses, incluso para mí, como ya os dije en mi última actualización estaba en Francia, bueno pues, alegría, al volver tuve que ponerme al día con todo, y una vez terminé empezamos con EXAMENES FINALES.
> 
> Obviamente amo escribir el fic, pero disculpadme, amo más un verano sin tener que ir a recus (lo digo por experiencia) así que sí, no tengo excusa, dejé apartado este precioso bebé mío para poder estudiar.
> 
> Cositas: A lo mejor no puedo volver a publicar nada hasta dentro de unas 3 semanitas (que es cuando acaba el insti) hasta entonces... espero que lo largo del capítulo compense un poco la espera, de veras, lo siento, ni siquiera he podido mirarme aún vuestros comments pk enserio, a la mínima que he tenido tiempo me he puesto a escribir y desbordar imaginación retenida, así que no os enfadéis si tardo un poquito en contestar a los que tengáis dudas (si los hay)
> 
> Otra cosita, a lo mejor a algunos este fic les confunde un poco, TRANQUIL@S, no pasa nada, no me he vuelto loca, rettrasada ni he perdido el hilo de la historia, tranquilos, esaréis leyendo bien, esto se explicará más adelante.
> 
> Zero: Como todo en tu fic, nunca explicas nada.
> 
> ZSR: (-.-U) Cierra el pico, la espera valdrá la pena
> 
> Zero: si ni siquieras sabes cómo va a ir el fic
> 
> ZSR:...
> 
> Bueno queridos lector@s, con todos vosotros el cap nuevo.

El canto de los pájaros se escuchaba a través de las ventanas, a pesar de que los primeros rayos de sol aún se encontraban reacios a alzarse entre las montañas, los pasillos parecían desiertos, pero Zero sabía mejor, a esas alturas conocía perfectamente el sistema de organización del castillo, por los corredores superiores todo era calma, tranquilidad y perfección, pero por debajo de esa calma, en el corazón del castillo, los sirvientes pulían hasta el más mínimo detalle desde horas antes de su llegada, saliendo sin ser vistos y ambientando aquel lugar de ensueño.        

Las puertas de cierto cuarto se abrieron de par en par, y la oscuridad y silencio fue lo único que recibió al cazador; las cortinas estaban corridas, las luces apagadas, y las sábanas arrebujadas en el centro, el peli plata suspiró al entrar cerrando las  puertas tras de sí, se acercó lentamente a la gran cama observando todo a su alrededor y afinando sus sentidos, pues le extrañaba mucho que el azabache no notara su presencia al entrar en el cuarto cuando lo podía localizar y saber qué hacía cuando estaban separados por 10 km.

Al llegar al borde de la cama arqueó una ceja, pues veía perfectamente las puntas azabaches de su cabello entre las numerosas almohadas y mantas, la alarma había sonado hacía ya una buena media hora, y cada cinco minutos desde entonces (cortesía de Zero) para despertar al heredero al trono, y había escogido expresamente un tono muy “agradable” para ayudar a su alteza a levantarse. Y dado que cada día tenían una discusión cuando él llegaba porque Noctis no entendía cómo podía sonar cada mañana la misma melodía cuando él mismo se encargaba de lanzar cada mañana el reloj por la ventana, a Zero no le cuadraba encontrárselo durmiendo tan plácidamente.

_“Aquí hay pájaro encerrado, y la pantera que tengo enfrente lo tiene justo entre sus garras.”_ Pensó el peli plata mientras se debatía entre desplegar las mantas o alejarse y dejar que su molesta pareja se perdiera todas sus funciones.

Mientras se debatía internamente entre qué hacer, y la moralidad de sus acciones, una mano salió disimuladamente desde debajo de las mantas y rápidamente agarró el brazo del menor tirándolo al montículo de tela. Apenas le dio tiempo al cazador a reaccionar ante ese acto cuando se encontró con unos suaves labios sobre los suyos, con un gemido amortiguado, el peli plata cerró los ojos correspondiendo al intenso beso de su pareja, la cual aprovechó para recargarlo sobre su pecho y rodear su cintura con ambos brazos.

-¿Recuérdame por qué estoy contigo?- preguntó Zero cuando se separaron, y el oji azul sonrió altanero.

-Porque te encanta como beso, y también mi cuerpo en general… oye, ahora que lo pienso, me siento más como un objeto que como tu novio.- bromeó y recibió un golpe en la cabeza.

-Imbécil- dijo Zero mientras se levantaba.- Tu padre te espera en el salón de Cristal, no lo hagas esperar, imbécil.- y dicho esto avanzó hasta las ventanas para descorrer las cortinas.

-Mi padre puede esperar perfectamente una media hora más- contestó Noctis desde la cama, su espalda estaba recargada contra el cabecero repleto de almohadas, sus cabellos negros caían libremente sobre su rostro, enmarcando ese aire aún juvenil en el rostro del monarca y destacando sus ojos azules, los cuales no se apartaban ni por un segundo del menor.- ¿Por qué no te quedas conmigo un ratito más?-

-A diferencia de “su alteza” yo si tengo asuntos que atender, así que si el vago del príncipe no va a hacer nada, me voy, que yo ya he cumplido.- dijo dándose la vuelta para salir del lugar.

-¡Zero! A partir de las 12:00 tu día es mío.- contestó el azabache justo antes de que el peli plata saliera del cuarto.

-¡¡¿¿Ahh??!! ¿Y eso quién lo ha decidido?- preguntó con una clara venita empezando a aparecer en su frente.

-No necesito el permiso de nadie para reservar un día con mi sexy y peligroso cazador cuando se me antoje.- contestó con una sonrisa lobuna.- Después de todo, soy el príncipe.

-Seh, cierto príncipe que yo me sé, se va a llevar una hostia que le va a faltar castillo para correr…- murmuró en voz alta antes de salir dando un portazo.

-¡Dile a Cor que es una orden mía!- gritó mientras se cerraba la puerta. Y sonrió al ver el pálido dedo corazón de la mano de su peli plata _“El día no podía empezar mejor”_ Pensó con una sonrisa mientras se recostaba de nuevo sobre las almohadas.

_Unas horas más tarde…_

-¡Hyaa!- gritó un joven soldado mientras atacaba contra Zero, el cual lo esquivó fácilmente antes de golpearlo en la espalda con una espada de madera y derribarlo al suelo.-Itai-

-Tu inexperiencia habla por sí sola. Para empezar demuestras demasiado tus emociones, cada vez que te sientes inseguro frunces las cejas, cuando no sabes cuál va a ser mi próximo movimiento te muerdes la esquina izquierda del labio inferior con el colmillo, y cuando crees que has descubierto mi estrategia mueves los ojos de un lado al otro verificando si mis movimientos coinciden con tus cálculos.- Instruyó Zero al menor, el cual ahora miraba al suelo con un semblante alicaído- Mírame cuando te hablo.- ordenó con voz apática, y el joven obedeció, encontrándose con la brillante mirada amatista-Si te desanimas porque corrijo tus imperfecciones en combate, o porque no logras completar tus movimientos tal y como quieres, o incluso porque hay alguien más fuerte que tú, te recomiendo que cojas tus cosas y te vayas, y eso va también para los demás.- Pronunció esas palabras en un tono tan distante, que no hubo manera de sofocar los jadeos de sorpresa por parte de algunos estudiantes.- Representa que vosotros sois la futura generación de los guardias más importantes de Insomnia, y que cuando la gente os ve, debería ver a jóvenes prometedores y capaces de protegerlos.- los miró a todos- Pero ahora mismo solo veo a críos con muchas ansías y pocas ganas. Si de verdad queréis formar parte de esta “hermandad” como habréis escuchado a muchos de vuestros superiores decir, debéis esforzaros; no rendiros; si os sale mal un movimiento, practicad; si no lográis vencer a vuestro rival, practicad; y si queréis vencerme, practicad. Solo así os aseguraréis de llevar una placa, porque en mi clase, difícilmente pasaréis si no veo una mejora considerable.- Miró al joven sentado en el suelo y una diminuta sonrisa se asomó por la comisura derecha de su labio al ver la determinación en los ojos del menor.- Elias Zolk, cuando estás frente al enemigo debes mantener tu semblante en blanco, así te aseguras de mantener alerta al enemigo porque no sabrá lo que estás pensando, tratará de  desconcentrarte, buscará un punto débil, un lugar por el que atacar, pero siempre y cuando no le des esa ventaja, la batalla la dominarás tú, psicológicamente claro.-

El silencio era absoluto en toda la habitación, los rostros de todos los jóvenes estaban centrados en la pareja en el centro de la sala, absorbiendo todas y cada una de las palabras del peli plata. Al menos fue así hasta que un aplauso rompió la quietud.

-Bien, muy bien chicos.- <plas, plas>\- Tomad nota de todo lo que habéis aprendido hoy con Kiryuu-san, todo consejo es poco para prepararos, y cuanto más atención prestéis a estos, más fácilmente os saldrá ejecutarlos.-

-Cor…- dijo Zero un tanto confundido de ver al mayor entrar en el cuarto, pero su confusión se transformó en un ceño fruncido cuando vio a cierto azabache respaldado en la pared más cercana a la puerta.- ¿Qué hace él aquí?- preguntó en un susurro al ponerse a la altura del vampiro, y este solo sonrió de lado.

-¡Chicos, volved a clase, Yumira-sensei os espera para empezar el temario!- anunció ante las protestas de los jóvenes sobre que su hora de entrenamiento no había acabado- Zero, puedes tomarte el resto del día libre.- y el susodicho apenas reaccionó con un pequeño tic en la ceja.

-¿A si? Entonces iré a hablar con Yumira para que me deje asistir también a su clase.- dijo en voz alta para que se enterara cierto sangre pura, él lo agarró por los hombros cuando Cor no supo bien-bien que responder.

-No te preocupes, Cor, yo me encargaré de mantener a Zero entretenido el resto del día.- contestó el azabache con una gran sonrisa, el mayor asintió y abandonó la sala un tanto indeciso al ver el aura negra que envolvía al joven peli plata.- Ne, Zero ¿Te apetece ir a tomar un hela-? ¡Ugh!- pero la pregunta quedó en el aire porque el cazador le había dado un puñetazo en el estómago a su novio.

-Ni un helado, ni dos, ni tres- gruñó el menor tronándose los nudillos y lanzando dagas con sus ojos al sangre pura a apenas dos pasos a su derecha, el cual se agarraba el costado con ambas manos.- Vamos a ver ¿Quién mierda te ha dicho que puedes meterte en mi horario sin consultarme? Por muy novio, amante o lo que sea- añadió antes de que el ojiazul pudiera contestar, se cruzó de brazos y lo miró seriamente- Es mi vida Noctis, mi trabajo y mi horario, no puedes… Ugh, no se supone que porque seas un sangre pura puedas hacer lo que te da la gana con la gente y cambiar sus vidas a tu antojo, eso no es- Mmm- gimió enfurecido al verse apresado en los labios del mayor.

Noctis le rodeó la cintura con su brazo derecho, y mientras ero intentaba apartarlo con todas sus fuerzas, el moreno se encargó de controlar su rostro aguantando su mejilla y barbilla para que este no pudiera separarse de sus labios. Fue un beso largo, húmedo y pegajoso, se prolongó hasta que el príncipe notó como su cazador se relajaba en sus brazos y correspondía al beso.

-¿Mejor?- preguntó cuando se apartaron para coger aire, o más bien para que Zero pudiera volver a respirar. Noctis sonrió ante el lío que él mismo había creado, su peli plata estaba rojo hasta las orejas, con los ojos vidriosos y aún inmerso en el ambiente íntimo y romántico que se había formado el momento anterior.

-Te odio-

-¡Hahahahahaha! O no mientas Zero, me amas.- bromeó acariciando los cabellos del más bajo y abrazándolo con fuerza, pero un golpe muy certero en su parte íntima lo obligó a soltar al cazador.- Eso fue… un golpe… muy bajo- pero por más lastimero que fuera el tono, no cambió el brillo frío en los ojos amatistas.

-Ese beso no cambia el hecho de que has manipulado a tu antojo mi horario, y sabes perfectamente que lo que más odio es que me quiten el control de mí día a día, Noctis.- dijo con voz seria y los brazos cruzados.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero era importante, quería pasar tiempo contigo.- respondió poniendo su mejor carita de cachorro abandonado.

-Te pasas el día pegado a mi cadera, imbécil, solo nos queda dormir juntos para pasar las 24h del día juntos.- gruñó molesto, y al ver el brillo en los ojos azules del otro lo apuntó con Bloody Rose a la vez que le dedicaba su mejor mirada asesina.- Ni se te ocurra.-

-Era broma, era broma- _“Por ahora”_ – Pero enserio Zero, hoy quería pasar el día contigo, y ya he planeado mil cosas que hacer, vamos, incluso vendrán Ignis, Prompto y Gladio, todos han conseguido tener su día libre para pasarlo con nosotros, una salida de amigos.-

Zero lo miró durante un largo rato en silencio, evaluando todas y cada una de las facciones, reacciones y posturas del azabache, desde la posición de sus pies, pasando por el movimiento de sus manos, hasta su mirada fija en la suya, y por mucho que buscara algún indicio sospechoso, no encontró ninguno, ni tampoco alguna especie de broma, por lo que suspiró y bajó el arma.

-Espérame en la entrada en 15 minutos.- y por un momento, a Zero, le vino a la mente la imagen de un cachorro con las orejas alzadas y moviendo la cola de un lado al otro a la velocidad de la luz, eso  sin contar con la enorme sonrisa altanera e infantil en su rostro. _“Hijo de… caí de nuevo en su trampa.”_ Pensó cuando el vampiro se fue.

_En las afueras de palacio…_

Las calles estaban abarrotadas de gente, tanto humanos como vampiros, de los balcones de las casas y los pisos empezaban a verse lazos y banderas, los jardineros públicos recortaban los árboles dándoles forma de animales o figuras geométricas a la vez que regaban las flores o colocaban macetones por las aceras; los adultos charlaban emocionados sobre el próximo evento que sucedería en Insomnia y los niños jugaban por la acera y en los parques, algunos practicando deportes, los más pequeños tirándose por los toboganes, y otros simulando escenarios de luchas, coronaciones, y lo que parecían ser acuerdos.

Entre el mar de gente, pasando parcialmente desapercibidos estaban Zero, y los cuatro mosqueteros, como había empezado a llamarles el peli plata, porque donde uno iba, lo seguían todos. El silencio entre ellos era bastante cómodo, bueno, más bien entre Ignis y Zero, Gladiolus se reía de las payasadas que contaba Prompto, y Noctis les seguía el juego comportándose como el adolescente que era y no como el soberano frío, distante y educado que Kiryuu había conocido por primera vez en el hospital, lo cual le causaba gracia al menor, pues eso lo distanciaba aún más de Kuran y sus inconscientes comparaciones.

-¿Se celebra alguna fiesta?- preguntó Zero mirando a su alrededor y observando todos los cambios que sucedían por la calle, eso fue hasta que escuchó una risotada y notó un brazo colocándose por encima de sus hombros.

-Hahahahahaha Zero, eres la leche, hahaha- se reía sin control el rubio, para desagrado del menor, el cual le dedicó una furibunda mirada.- ¿Acaso no te has enterado?- y ante la ceja alzada del peli plata suspiró resignado- Tch, tch, tch, me decepcionas, Zerito. Bueno, deja que el tete Prompto te cuente que está pasando.- avanzaron varios pasos hasta llegar a un escaparate donde había una pancarta enorme que decía “VIVA EL TRATADO, VIVA LUCIS Y VIVA EL REY”, o al menos es lo que supuso el peli plata, ya que esta se encontraba oculta por diversas partes.- ¿Lo entiendes ya?-

-Prompto, o te dejas de tanto secretismo de una vez o te meto una bala por donde más te duele- y dicho esto sacó a Bloody Rose de forma amenazante.

-Zeroooo, eres malo ¿Por qué diablos ibas a atacar a tu mejor amigo en este sitio?- se volvió a sus compañeros, en concreto a cierto azabache que miraba la escena con diversión- Noctis, dile algo a tu novio.-

-Díselo tú- fue su única respuesta, el rubio se empezó a quejar aún más, Ignis suspiró y se llevó una mano a las sienes, empezando a preguntarse si esto había sido una buena idea, ya que estaban llamando demasiado la atención, y Gladio se divertía viendo como Zero ahora estaba tratando de quitarse al vampiro rubio de encima, de hecho ya podría habérselo quitado de un buen golpe, pero supuso que el joven peli plata no quería matar al más joven de los cuatro. Tan entretenidos estaban mirando la escena que apenas se dieron cuenta del tono de llamada de uno de sus móviles, el del príncipe, el cual frunció el ceño al ver quién le llamaba y simplemente descolgó – Noctis.- unos minutos en silencio y tras unos asentimientos por parte del ojiazul, finalizó con un –Ya vamos.-

-¿Quién era, Noctis?- preguntó Gladio, sin embargo, el azabache no contestó, simplemente le hizo un gesto con la mano que significaba “A solas”, y tras eso se acercó al dúo más joven.

-¡Prompto, te juro que o te bajas o te convierto en polvo! ¡Y esta vez de verdad!- gritó Zero con Prompto aún encima suyo, el cual sonreía divertido por las implicaciones del menor. Noctis sonrió con cariño ante la escena, y a pesar de estar tentado a ayudar a su querido cazador, no quería recibir él una bala por hacerle parecer débil, pero tampoco quería una regañina de su parte por no haberlo ayudado, ciertamente, nunca sabía qué hacer en estas situaciones.

Por suerte para él, su amigo rubio lo vio acercarse y dejó de sonreír al ver la seriedad en los ojos de su amigo, con las quejas y falsas amenazas de Zero de fondo se bajó de la espalda del menor antes de enderezarse. Zero, por su parte, también se enderezó, un tanto confundido ante el extraño cambio de comportamiento del rubio, y cuando se giró y vio a Noctis parado frente a ellos, y el aire tan serio que le envolvía, frunció el ceño, el heredero al trono solo se ponía serio si: algo de gran importancia y peligro amenazaba al reino, o algo le pasaba a su padre, con lo cual algo malo estaba pasando.

-Prompto- y tras un asentimiento del rubio, los dejó solos. Noctis se acercó hasta Zero y le cogió ambas manos, ahora libres de cualquier pistola o arma peligrosa, así de paso evitaba que se acercara a ellas.- Zero tenemos que irnos- y ante la mirada afilada del peli plata, añadió- es un asunto urgente.-

-Voy con vosotros.- sentenció el peli plata.

-No- fue la cortante respuesta del azabache, y como no, Zero se enfadó.

-¡¿Cómo qué no?! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para decirme que no voy?!- Noctis quiso destacar que era el príncipe, pero sabía que de nada serviría con Kiryuu.- Además formo parte del grupo de guardias de palacio, y que haré lo que me dé la gana, qué coño, ni tú ni nadie puede decirme lo que puedo o no puedo hacer-

-¡Zero!- gritó Noctis interrumpiendo su diatriba- Son cuestiones de Estado, no es nada peligroso, asuntos en los que no tienes nada que ver porque sencillamente no formas parte de… solo eres un…- pero calló por segunda vez al notar como la simple conversación se estaba tornando cada vez más tensa por segundos.

-No formo parte de la Corte ni de tu círculo interno ¿No? Porque solo soy un Nivel D a los ojos de todos esos viejos remilgados ante los que tienes que hablar.- Noctis quiso decir algo, pero él no le dejó.- Déjalo, Noctis, lo has dejado lo suficientemente claro como para que mi intelecto inferior pueda entenderlo, ya puede marcharse, su alteza, no quiera hacer esperar a su Consejo de Estado.- se soltó las manos bruscamente y Noctis quiso tirarse de los pelos, era en momentos como este cuando se preguntaba por qué diablos se había enamorado del chico frente a él y no de cualquier otro vampiro que sin duda alguna aceptaría sus palabras a la primera.

_“Porque si no te aburrirías como decenas de veces antes de conocerlo. Además, admite que te enciende verlo llevándote la contraria.”_ Contestó una voz en su cabeza, y el azabache gimió internamente, básicamente porque aquello era cierto al 100%. Suspiró- Zero...- intento tocarle el brazo, pero este se echó para atrás, evitándolo y fulminándolo con la mirada. Cerró los dedos en un puño y dejó caer el brazo- Solo quédate aquí o en el café del parque, no tardaremos más de una hora- tragó saliva y murmuró.- Y por favor, mantente alejado del centro.- y dicho eso se marchó con los otros 3, los cuales no dijeron nada sobre la riña que habían presenciado.

_“¿Quién se cree que es para ordenarme nada?”_ pensó Zero con el ceño fruncido mientras miraba la calle por donde se habían marchado esos 3. _“No solo me obliga a tener la tarde libre por un estúpido capricho suyo de salir juntos, si no que ahora, me deja solo, esto es increíble”_

-¡Zero! ¡¿Eres tú?!- escuchó una voz no muy lejana, el peli plata movió la cabeza en dirección del origen de esa voz y se sorprendió de ver a cierta persona. -¡No me lo puedo creer!-

-¿Mikeyl?- preguntó un tanto sorprendido al ver el cambio en el otro vampiro, pero antes siquiera de poder preguntar nada más, unos brazos lo rodearon apretándolo contra un fuerte pecho masculino.

-¡¡Buahhhhhh!!- se puso a llorar melodramáticamente el pelirrojo.- Mi Zeritoo ¿Se puede saber por qué no volviste a trabajar? O si no te apetecía ¡¿Por qué ni siquiera has venido a visitar?!- se separaron y el más alto lo agarró de los hombros zarandeándolo- ¿Por qué, por qué, por qué? ¿Acaso no sabes lo aburrido que se ha vuelto todo sin ti?- se cubrió los ojos con un brazo- Ya no tengo a nadie a quién mirar en el trabajo, nadie con un cuerpo tan increíble que me haga suspirar, delirar, y soñar con poseer. Desde que te fuiste no he podido disfrutar de ningún otro culo que entra en la cafetería, ya no tengo ninguna excusa alguna para no trabajar.- comentó entre llantos mientras sostenía al otro por la cintura, hasta que recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, cosa que lo obligó a soltar al menor, el cual tenía el rostro impasible pero con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas.

-¿Y desde cuando trabajar es un problema?- comentó con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¡Zeerooo!- gritó de nuevo, y una vez que obtuvo la atención del peli plata sonrió.-Ten una cita conmigo aquí y ahora.- dijo confiado al 100% y poniendo su mejor sonrisa seductora. <TONC>\- ¿Por qué diablos me pegas ahora?-

-¡¿Eres tonto?! ¡Ya estoy con alguien!-

-Sí, sí, su alteza real el príncipe malcriado ¿Pero dónde está él, eh? Yo no lo veo.- dijo con tono amargo y mirando a sus alrededores, y Zero no tuvo más remedio que callarse porque Mikeyl tenía razón.- Vamos Zero, disfrutemos del día tan bueno que hace, por favor, aunque solo sea para ponernos al día ¿O es que ya tienes planes para hoy?-

_“Ciertamente no es un mal plan, después de todo, Noctis se ha largado dejándome aquí solo”_ frunció el ceño _“Si él puede dejarme plantado yo también, además, no necesito su permiso para hacer lo que me dé la gana.”_

-¿Y a donde tenías pensado ir?- preguntó al de ojos verdes, el cual sonrió al escucharlo decir eso.

-Pues… ¿Qué tal el nuevo centro comercial que han abierto en la plaza Solis?- _“Eso está en el centro de la ciudad.”_ Pensó Zero con una sonrisa.

-Me parece perfecto.- y de pronto, tenía a un alegre vampiro cogido del brazo y arrastrándolo por la acera ante las miradas sorprendidas de los transeúntes. _“Quién me viera ahora se  pegaría un tiro.”_ Pensó sarcástico al recordar su tiempo con la Yuuki humana en el pequeño pueblo cerca de la Academia.

El largo paseo hasta dicha plaza estuvo repleto de conversaciones y anécdotas de lo que habían vivido durante esos meses separados.

-¡Un segundo! ¡¿Despedido?!- preguntó Zero sorprendido, el movimiento de su cucharilla en el café completamente detenido, y su mirada amatista fija en el hombre frente a él.

Tras una larga hora caminando por las tranquilas calles de Insomnia, llegaron a la plaza Solis, más concretamente a la Pirámide, el nuevo centro comercial de la capital, famoso en gran medida por sus tiendas de precios exorbitados, idas y venidas de famosos, y los deliciosos pasteles de chocolate con fresas de la cafetería “Triangle”, en la cual ambos vampiros los estaban disfrutando.

-¡¿Por qué?!- interrogó tras el leve asentimiento del pelirrojo, el cual miraba ausente su pastel mientras revolvía una de las fresas.-No tiene sentido, obviamente eras un gandul, bueno para nada en la mayoría de las tareas, más vago que un perro, arrogante, ególatra y mujeriego hasta llegar a ser perturbador, pero… ¡¿Por qué?! El jefe te conocía desde hace años, ni siquiera… ¿Qué pasó?-

-A pesar de tu enorme intento por animarme…- comentó con una gotita en la sien tras oír la larga lista de adjetivos negativos enumerados por el peli plata- Agradezco tu preocupación- fingió una sonrisa- Sin embargo, no es para tanto, ya encontraré otro trabajo, y con el finiquito puedo sustentar a la familia por unos meses.-

-Sigo sin entenderlo, el jefe no era un hombre que despidiera porque sí, o al menos esa es la imagen que daba- dijo dejando intacta su merienda y recordando todo sobre su antiguo jefe, cada gesto, mueca, sonrisa, regaño… todo. Intentando entender dónde había fallado su instinto de cazador que le decía que el hombre era una buena persona.

-Eh Kiryuu- el susodicho alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la mirada verde del otro, cansada, junto a otro sentimiento que no sabía definir.- El pasado, pasado es. No sirve de nada llorar sobre la leche derramada.- miró por la ventana con un brillo optimista- Dicen que cuando tocas fondo solo puedes subir, y ahora lo importante es encontrar un nuevo curro con el que consiga más pasta.-

-¿Enserio necesitabas que te despidieran para madurar?- comentó el menor con una ceja arqueada.-Tal vez si te meto una bala entre ceja y ceja logremos exprimir más de esa madurez tardía que tienes guardada en el cerebro.- y sacó parcialmente su pistola, logrando que al otro se le pasara el momento de inspiración y negara furiosamente con la cabeza repitiendo “Que va, no hace falta, que va.”

-Por cierto ¿Dónde está Bloody Rose?-

-Te la acabo de mostrar ¿Es que además de ser estúpido estás ciego?- comentó burlón, pero su sonrisa cayó con las siguientes palabras.

-No recordaba exactamente a Bloody Rose con el metal negro pulido ¿La has pintado?- Zero desenfundó el arma, en efecto, se había traído a la pistola equivocada, tragó saliva y contestó.

-No, no es Bloody Rose, es Dark Moon.- _“Qué raro, antes de salir de palacio creí haber dejado a Dark Moon en la funda con el uniforme y coger a Bloody Rose”_ estaba tan concentrado en rehacer sus pasos desde que se quitó el uniforme hasta ese momento que logró escuchar un leve susurro, casi como una brisa pasar entre los juncos del río. Iba a preguntarle de nuevo a Mikeyl si podía repetirlo pero otro murmullo, esta vez casi como un zumbido lo detuvo, de pronto, las voces de los otros clientes desaparecieron, las imágenes frente a él se desintegraron, el movimiento del reloj se detuvo, la negrura lo invadió todo, y el silencio absoluto se asentó a su alrededor.

Su mirada se posó en el arma negra, el nombre se reflejaba con los rayos de sol, pero lo que brillaba era la pequeña luna creciente al final de la inscripción. Un frió empezó a quemar en el fondo de su estómago, el peso de mil estatuas de piedras pareció haber sido colocado en sus hombros, y por un momento, por un breve instante, tuvo miedo de alzar la mirada del arma y no ver absolutamente nada, frunció el ceño y suspiró.

_“Estúpido, estás cansado, todo eso solo son tonterías”_ iba a guardar de nuevo la pistola cuando esta vez, claramente lo oyó.

**_“…rre”_ **

_“¿…?”_ Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al escuchar esa voz, suave, infantil y aguda, una voz que ya había escuchado antes en alguna parte, que ahora no lograba recordar, o tal vez, no sabía dónde ubicarla, se lo pensó mejor, y la dejó en el asiento, a su lado, pero de una forma que no hacía contacto con su cuerpo.

-ro… ze-ro… ¡¡Zero!!- gritó Mikeyl sacudiéndole los hombros, los ojos del otro se abrieron de par en par, y al ver la angustiada mirada del mayor, hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió, le golpeó.-¡¡Au!!- gritó llevándose las manos a la nariz- ¡¿Por qué diablos has hecho eso?!-

-Para consolarte- contestó con el ceño levemente fruncido- Tenías una mirada que no era tuya.-

-¡¿Y lo único que se te ocurre para consolarme es pegarme un puñetazo en la nariz?! ¡Mira, estoy sangrando!- gritó señalando, efectivamente, el hilillo de sangre en descenso, pero el peli plateado solo miraba por la ventana, con una mano apoyada en su mejilla, y la otra agarrando la tela del brazo alzado.-¡¡NO ME IGNORES!!-

-Mikeyl, por favor, baja la voz, estamos en un lugar público  no me apetece ser parte de una escena, si quieres hacer teatro, he oído que el circo de la Luna está buscando personal para las pruebas de lanzamiento de cuchillos.- contestó con calma antes de beber un sorbo de café, desesperando al mayor.

-Lo que sea- miró la pistola al lado del peli plata- ¿Cómo la conseguiste? No eres de esos que compran armas porque sí, y menos conociendo tu apego por la pistola plateada.- comentó antes de morder el pastel.

-Fue un regalo.- y ante la mirada inquisitiva del otro, añadió.- De Sors.-

-Mmmmm, ya veo, papuchi te hizo un regalo, pero este no parece gustarte mucho, al menos por la reacción de apartarla de ti.- Zero se tensó y le dedicó una mirada afilada, la cual fue devuelta por el pelirrojo- ¿Cómo decías que se llamaba?-

-Estás muy pesado-

-Digamos que soy curioso-

-Demasiado- Suspiró al ver que no iba a echarse atrás- Su nombre es Dark Moon, Sors la trajo de uno de sus viajes y desde entonces la tengo conmigo.- contestó, cuidadoso de no dar información demasiado precisa.

-Pues es muy curioso el parecido que tiene con Bloody Rose.- Zero no contestó- Vamos, no me digas que no lo has visto, el mismo tipo de escritura, las mismas dimensiones, un símbolo en el mismo lado que el de Bloody… casi se podría decir que son hermanas, hahaha ¿Enserio no lo has visto?-

-No sabía que fueras tan observador.- replicó evitando la pregunta.- Es imposible que sean hermanas.-

-¿Y eso por qué? No sería raro que el mismo armero hiciera dos pistolas con atributos parecidos, es muy común, sobre todo si es por encargo- sonrió de lado burlón- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que eso no puede ser?-

_“Esa misma pregunta me la he hecho yo desde el primer día, porque es imposible que ambas sean hermanas, por mucho que ambas parezcan iguales, incluso aunque Dark Moon afirme que Bloody Rose es su hermana… Tiene que ser imposible… más cuando una viene de otro mundo, de mi mundo separado por una potente barrera casi imposible de atravesar, pero cómo no puedo decírtelo...”_

-Estoy seguro de que no son hermanas, solo es una coincidencia demasiado grande.- contestó, más para sí mismo que no para Mikeyl, el cual lo miró serio antes de encogerse de hombros.

-Solo espero que no tardes demasiado en darte cuenta…- murmuró el pelirrojo ausente. Zero alzó la vista, e iba a preguntar que había querido decir con eso, cuando una conversación llamó su atención.

-¿Tú también lo has oído?- era una mujer sentada en la mesa detrás de Zero- Dicen que van a firmar un tratado de paz, Lucis y Niflheim, un trato político.-

-Eso es imposible, la única manera de detener el poder del imperio, aquello que ansía de nuestro reino, es el Cristal, y dudo mucho que el Rey se lo ofrezca al emperador Aldercapt.-

-Eso no es del todo cierto- bajó más la voz- Hay rumores que dicen que el Emperador tuvo una hija ilegítima, nacida y criada en secreto, y se dice que este año, la muchacha ha cumplido la mayoría de edad.-

-¡Eso es imposible!- gritó conmocionada la otra- Si fuera así sería imposible que nadie supiera la existencia de esa niña, además, eso son solo rumores.-

-Shhh, baja la voz. Ya sé que solo son rumores, pero… ¿Qué mejor manera de hacerse con el reino de forma pacífica que un matrimonio político? ¿Y por qué el Rey Regis ha aceptado de pronto el trato con el imperio, cuando nunca antes ha permitido la entrada del imperio al territorio, ni que decir de la capital?-

-Es cierto, pero…-

-Solo piénsalo, ambos jóvenes se casan en un matrimonio concertado, el tratado se firma con condiciones dignas para ambas naciones, la barrera cae y la paz se establece entre ambos reinos. Formaríamos parte del imperio, pero no dejaríamos de lado nuestra cultura y tecnología gracias a esa unión, tendríamos privilegios con el imperio y no se habría causado ningún derramamiento de sangre. A cambio, el imperio obtiene el Cristal y el territorio mediante la boda, gobernaría el mundo, sí, pero en el momento en que el emperador muriera, el príncipe Noctis tomaría el trono, sería el vampiro más poderoso del mundo.- unos segundos de silencio.

-Es cierto… dada la situación, ese escenario sería magnífico, pero… el príncipe jamás lo aceptaría, está enamorado de ese joven, ya lo has visto cada vez que ambos salen por la tele, mira a ese chico como si fuera el único.-

-¿Chico?-

-Sí, el joven que fue adoptado como hijo de sangre por el médico de la corte real, el sangre pura Aevum Sors, aquel joven que causó conmoción y rescató a todas aquellas personas en la Torre Aurea hace ya casi un año, y que poco después entró en el servicio de palacio como protector del príncipe, Kiryuu Zero.- tras unos breves momentos añadió- Seguro que te suena, dicen que su físico es muy parecido al de la Astral Shiva, cabello de plata como la luna llena en invierno, piel blanca como la nieve, y ojos tan brillantes como amatistas.-

-Oh ese, ya me acuerdo, el que causó un escándalo en la fiesta de… ya, ya, está prohibido hablar de eso, pero sí, ya me acuerdo.-  hizo un ruido como si pensara algo muy serio- Ciertamente el príncipe está enamorado de él pero… dudo que anteponga su corazón a su deber, él es el responsable de todos nosotros, su educación está basada para que el bienestar del reino sea lo primero, y dudo que el emperador acepte algo menos que un sí en el tratado, si no… creo que no sobreviviremos.- suspiró.- El príncipe aceptará el trato, puede que se enfurezca al principio o le sepa mal cortar con el joven Kiryuu, pero dentro de unos años, lo agradecerá.-

-No lo entiendo ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que lo agradecerá? Es imposible que agradezca que lo hayan separado de la persona que ama.-

-Escucha, Kiryuu Zero es un hombre, y el príncipe, obviamente, también es un hombre, es imposible que ambos… ya sabes, tengan un niño. Y no nos engañemos, no importa todo esto de que el imperio nos quiera invadir o no, dentro de unos años, cuando el príncipe pase a ser rey, necesitara un heredero al trono, y ese joven, no podrá dárselo, necesitará a una mujer.- suspiró apesumbrada- Así que ya ves, si se separan ahora que acaban de empezar su noviazgo, será mucho mejor que no dentro de unos años, cuando su relación ya esté consolidada y vean el problema frente a ellos. El príncipe se encariñará con su prometida con el paso de los años y llegará a quererla, pese a no amarla, o tal vez sí. Y el joven Kiryuu podrá enamorarse de otro joven sin el cargo de conciencia de no poder darle un hijo al príncipe Noctis, o si lo prefiriera por si no se viera capaz de estar con nadie más, podría centrarse en su carrera militar.-

-Ya veo… sí, tiene sentido.-

Zero tragó saliva, lo cierto es que ambas mujeres tenían razón en varias cosas: 1º, sabía que el príncipe amaba su reino, y jamás permitiría que nadie les hiciera daño, no le gustaban los derramamientos de sangre innecesarios; 2º, él nunca podría darle un heredero a Noctis, no era una mujer y jamás lo sería, y pese a no importarle mucho y saber que al azabache tampoco le importaría en este momento, no dudaba que en un futuro, su estúpido vampiro, quisiera ser padre; y 3º, el tiempo todo lo cura, si Noctis y él se separarán, y él se casara con esa supuesta princesa, no dudaba que, a pesar del dolor en los primeros años, Noctis acabaría olvidándose de él, tal y como le había sucedido antes.

Estaba tan sumido en sus deprimentes pensamientos, que no notó cómo alguien lo alzaba del brazo, hasta ya estar de pie, era Mikeyl, y por su oscura mirada él también había escuchado su conversación.

-Vámonos- y se fue dejando a Zero solo, este cogió a Dark Moon, cálida al tacto pese a haber estado alejada de su cuerpo y sobre el frío cuero del sillón, como una especie de consuelo, y se la guardó en la funda.

Caminaron varios minutos en silencio, el sol se estaba poniendo por el oeste, semi-oculto entre los altos edificios de oficinas, los colores anaranjados, cálidos, iluminaban las calles recordándole a Zero las películas cursis y nostálgicas que veía con Yuuki en el cine hace ya tanto tiempo.

-¿Sabes que no es cierto, verdad?- preguntó Mikeyl ante el silencio de Zero. –Lo que esas mujeres han dicho, son todo tonterías, el emperador no tiene hija alguna, solo son rumores que algún estúpido se ha inventado por aburrimiento.-

-Sí, claro.-

-Noctis jamás te haría eso, dejarte de lado, quiero decir.-

-Lo sé- contestó ausente, mirando al frente mientras le seguía el paso al mayor.

-¿En serio? Pues no pareces muy seguro.- Mikeyl frenó en seco, y se giró, chocando con Zero.- Más bien parece que estés pensando que todo puede ser cierto, que a la mínima ese remilgado de Caelum te dejará de lado. ¡Dudas de él pese a llevar tanto tiempo juntos!- gritó enfadado.

-¡¿Y  desde cuando eres tú un defensor de Noctis, eh?! ¡Que yo sepa lo odias, siempre lo has odiado, cada vez que lo nombraba se te oscurecía la mirada y tratabas de cambiar de tema lo más rápido posible!- alzó los brazos- Pues mira, ahora soy yo el que no quiere hablar de él ¿Vale?- trató de seguir adelante, pero el pelirrojo lo agarró del brazo con fuerza devolviéndolo a su posición.

-¡NO! ¡No puedes huir de esto, Zero! ¡No ahora!-

-¡¿Y a ti qué coño te importa lo que yo haga?!- gritó tratando de soltarse, pero para su sorpresa, Mikeyl tenía una fuerza enorme, manteniendo su agarre de hierro implacable y sin esfuerzo, pese a los violentos movimientos del menor por soltarse.

-¡Me importa porque no quiero que vuelvas a desaparecer!- esto detuvo al peli plata, pero no logró disminuir el enfado en su mirada.- Cuando te fuiste del café, supe que algo andaba mal, dejaste de venir a visitar, desapareciste, Alyss, Mayala y el jefe… todos estaban preocupados, y pese a que te llamamos muchas veces, ninguna respondiste.- bajó la cabeza y apretó su agarre en el brazo de Zero.- Debería haber ido a buscarte a palacio, tal vez golpear a ese estúpido príncipe que se cree intocable… y luego apareciste cómo pareja de ese estúpido sangre pura, serio e inamovible, pese a todas las carantoñas, miradas y roces que te dedicaba ese…- suspiró.

-Suéltame Mikeyl- comentó con voz fría, el brazo le estaba empezando a hacer daño, con cada palabra que decía, el pelirrojo apretaba su agarre, y Zero no dudaba que mañana tendría un buen moretón allí donde el joven lo estaba agarrando.

-Solo si me prometes que no te irás.- reprochó, Zero lo miró a los ojos, y cuando estaba a punto de hablar alguien irrumpió en escena.

-¡ZERO! ¡¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?!- ambos hombres giraron su cabeza a la derecha, Iris Amicitia, la joven había dejado caer las bolsas que llevaba, Zero estaba 100% seguro de que eran ropa nueva, y los miraba con ¿pánico?, más bien, miraba al pelirrojo y al agarre que tenía sobre el brazo de Zero, y cayó en cuenta.

La escena presenciada sería, él atrapado contra la pared de un edificio, intentando zafarse de un vampiro mayor que él por 2 cabezas y varias décadas, el cual lo tenía arrinconado y con un firme agarre en su brazo, y si estaba allí desde hacía unos minutos, tal vez había visto la pequeña mueca de incomodidad que había hecho el peli plata cuando Mikeyl acababa su discurso, el cual se podría malinterpretar si…

-¿Qué hace alguien como tú aquí, con él?- preguntó la vampiresa con los colmillos fuera y mirando a muerte a Mikeyl, Zero estaba a punto de intervenir cuando una oleada de energía lo envolvió, era la misma sensación que en la cafetería, silencio absoluto, negrura infinita ante sus ojos, y el paso del tiempo detenido, y entonces… esa voz, ahora claramente.

**_“Peligro… Huye… Corre”_** esa voz de niña pequeña que empezó a escuchar desde lejos, como si estuviera sumergido bajo el agua, se acercaba con cada palabra, hasta que de nuevo, el silencio o envolvió todo.

_“¿Qué?”_

**_“¡¡YA!!”_** gritó justo a su lado, asustada y devolviéndolo a la situación donde estaba.

- _Corre-_ susurró inconscientemente, para sorpresa de ambos vampiros cerca de él, justo antes de desmayarse.

Hubiera caído contra el suelo si Mikeyl no lo hubiera cogido en brazos, Iris gruñó mostrando sus colmillos, estaba preocupada por Zero, a la vez que quería atacar a ese hombre que lo tenía en brazos.

-¡Zero, Zero despierta!- y recordó lo dicho por el menor “Corre” ¿De qué? No tuvo que esperar mucho.

-¡Suéltalo!- Iris sacó sus garras y se dispuso a atacar cuando una tienda al final de la calle estalló, los gritos no se hicieron esperar.

Un olor pútrido y concentrado se expandió por toda la calle, provocando arcadas y vómitos de aquellos que aún estaban por ahí, y a lo lejos, Mikeyl vio salir de entre las ruinas del edificio a varios vampiros tambaleantes, justo antes de que uno profiriera un potente rugido al aire, y se abalanzara contra un transeúnte que se había acercado a ayudar. No dudó, se levantó con el menor en brazos, y salió corriendo de la escena, dejando atrás a la joven vampiresa semi atrapada bajo unos trozos de cemento que habían volado por los aires en la explosión.

-Hermano, en la calle principal, acaba de empezar. Sí, estoy bien, pero Zero estaba aquí- gritos del teléfono móvil.- No, uno de _ellos_ estaba con él. Va a ser un poco complicado, teniendo en cuenta que se ha desmayado y no está aquí. Y yo que sé, solo te diré que _ese_ se lo ha llevado. ¡No soy su niñera, no es mi culpa que Noctis no esté donde tiene que estar, que es al lado de Zero!- bufó molesta- ¡No puedo moverme, estoy atrapada bajo unas losas de hormigón, genio, no me queda más que esperarte aquí! ¡¡DATE PRISA!!-

_Con Noctis…_

La sala donde se llevaba a cabo la reunión, era el Salón Esmeralda del palacio, tal y como indicaba el nombre, el amplio salón está compuesto por paredes de un color verde claro, decorado con columnas de mármol verde y con detalles dorados, el suelo era de mármol, negro en este caso, y sobre él una larga mesa semi circular con dos tronos situados sobre un pequeño podio que se alzaba gracias a dos escalones.

La reunión con el Consejo estaba siendo de lo más aburrido, los ancianos se quejaban de la poca implicación de la familia real en el conflicto contra Niflheim. El rey escuchaba atentamente los problemas que ellos presentaban, y Noctis, pese a tener que prestar atención, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y en la discusión que había tenido con su amado Zero justo antes de venir.

**_< Flash Back>_ **

_-Voy con vosotros.- sentenció el peli plata._

_-No- fue la cortante respuesta del azabache, y como no, Zero se enfadó._

_-¡¿Cómo qué no?! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para decirme que no voy?!- Noctis quiso destacar que era el príncipe, pero sabía que de nada serviría con Kiryuu.- Además formo parte del grupo de guardias de palacio, y que haré lo que me dé la gana, qué coño, ni tú ni nadie puede decirme lo que puedo o no puedo hacer-_

_-¡Zero!- gritó Noctis interrumpiendo su diatriba- Son cuestiones de Estado, no es nada peligroso, asuntos en los que no tienes nada que ver porque sencillamente no formas parte de… solo eres un…- pero calló por segunda vez al notar como la simple conversación se estaba tornando cada vez más tensa por segundos._

_-No formo parte de la Corte ni de tu círculo interno ¿No? Porque solo soy un Nivel D a los ojos de todos esos viejos remilgados ante los que tienes que hablar.- Noctis quiso decir algo, pero él no le dejó.- Déjalo, Noctis, lo has dejado lo suficientemente claro como para que mi intelecto inferior pueda entenderlo, ya puede marcharse, su alteza, no quiera hacer esperar a su Consejo de Estado.-_

**< Fin Flash Back>**

_“Zero, eso no es cierto, te amo más que cualquier otra cosa en este mundo, y te juro, que cuando sea Rey, me acompañarás a todas las reuniones que tenga como mi Compañero, por muy aburridas que te parezcan y por mucho que te quejes cuando acaben.”_ Pensó con una triste sonrisa al imaginarse tal escenario, ambos saliendo de la sala, Zero renegando y quejándose de esos viejos carcamales, refunfuñando a su lado, y él abrazando a su peli plata por la cintura mientras le daba la razón entre besos en el cuello y en el rostro, solo para ver el sonrojo en el rostro de su futuro esposo.

-¿Y si es cierto lo que dicen los rumores?- dijo uno de los ancianos, Shiver Demios, representante de todos los miembros de clase Noble- ¿Y si el emperador Iedolas Aldercapt tiene una hija casadera que quiere ofrecer como trato?- Noctis gruñó internamente al notar la mirada de todos los ancianos sobre él.- El príncipe debería sopesar los beneficios que dicha unión conllevaría para el reino.-

-Solo son rumores.- Confirmó Noctis sin importarle demasiado, esos rumores eran mentiras, y aunque fueran ciertos jamás aceptaría casarse con nadie más que Zero.- Mentiras de gente aburrida y morbosa.-

-Muy probablemente sea así, su alteza, pero… ¿Y si, por remota posibilidad que fuera, todos estos rumores, fueran ciertos?- comentó otro de los ancianos, Caleb Inirth, magnate y descendiente de los primeros miembros de la nobleza de Insomnia.- Si el emperador nos ofreciera un trato a través de su hija, o una invasión a mano armada al país ¿Qué decisión tomaría, su alteza?- lo miró fijamente- Piense que Lucis está muy debilitado, no aguantaría un ataque a mano armada del implacable ejército de Niflheim, ni siquiera con todo el poder del Crystal.- sonrió- ¿Aceptaría el casamiento o lo negaría para quedarse con su amante y condenar así a todo su pueblo?-

-Cuidado con sus palabras, Lord Inirth.- amenazó Noctis con una fría mirada y voz peligrosa- No consentiré ninguna falta de respeto hacia mi pareja.- el anciano bajó la cabeza en señal de sumisión.- Dicho momento no ha llegado, ni siquiera estamos seguros de que el emperador quiera hacer un trato con nosotros, y mucho menos de que tenga una hija. Incluso si es cierto esto último… ¿Quién nos asegura que no nos traicionará en un futuro?-

-Me parece que llevamos demasiado tiempo hablando de temas oscuros- intervino Regis al ver las protestas en los ojos de los ancianos, miró a su hijo con una mezcla de orgullo y decepción.- Tomemos un refrigerio antes de proseguir con temas tan delicados ¿Les parece?- Los ancianos miraron agradecidos a Regis, aliviados de poner paz en un ambiente tan tenso como aquel.- Los alimentos han sido servidos en el salón del cielo, por favor, adelántense.- y cuando estuvieron solos, Noctis se levantó para irse.- Noctis, quédate un momento.- El príncipe se detuvo a medio camino de la puerta.

-¿Qué he hecho ahora?- Regis suspiró mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-No debes ser tan radical, hijo mío.- Noctis se acercó a su padre para ayudarlo a bajar.- Los ancianos siempre te pondrán a prueba, para ganarse tu respeto, para sentirse seguros contigo… para todo, cada momento de debilidad lo aprovecharán, no para traicionarnos, sino para saber si pueden confiarnos sus vidas y las de todo el reino.-

-Hablaron mal de Zero, e insinuaron…-

-El hecho de que hablen así es para ver tu templanza, tu capacidad de racionalizar la situación, y tu sentido de la estrategia. Esta situación nunca antes había sucedido, y lamento que seas tú el que debe sopesarla.- suspiró resignado.

-No temas, padre, jamás te culparía por algo como esto, el destino es impredecible, y solo en tiempos de presión y peligro uno aprende a comportarse como un verdadero líder.- Regis sonrió ante las palabras de su hijo.

-Ciertamente, me alegro de que mis enseñanzas no hayan sido en vanas, y estoy muy orgulloso de ti por haber mantenido tu templanza en todo momento, pese a esos comentarios, sin embargo, recuerda tomarte todos esos comentarios con filosofía, busca siempre la intención con la que están hechos, y responde acorde a su origen.-

-No comprendo del todo padre ¿Debería haber contestado que en caso de ser ciertos los rumores habría aceptado el matrimonio?- Regis sonrió de lado.

-No, pero tampoco negarlo como lo has hecho, más bien deberías haber comentado que se investigarían a fondo dichos rumores, y en caso de ser ciertos se habría buscado alguna alternativa para no llegar a las armas. Ser sutil y decir que tal vez aceptarías el trato y a la vez que lo negarías, no simplemente descartarlo como improbable.- al ver cómo funcionaban los engranajes de su hijo sonrió.- Te diré un consejo hijo, no hay mejor Rey que aquel que dé a entender su intención pero sea imposible de prever en sus actos.-

-Lo tendré en cuenta, padre.- suspiró Noctis, sin entender del todo esto último, ganándose una risa de Regis.

-Cuando seas rey, lo entenderás, o a lo mejor Zero es capaz de explicártelo.- ¿Zero? ¿Por qué su padre lo mencionaba?- Ve a buscarlo.-

-Pero, la reunión…-

-No has prestado atención a la reunión desde el primer segundo ¿Qué te hace decir que a partir de ahora será diferente?- sonrió- Soluciona el problema que hayas creado primero, para que esa cabeza tuya se centre de nuevo.- Noctis frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué crees que yo tengo la culpa?- Regis sonrió con melancolía.

-Porque con tu madre yo era igual que tú.- y dicho eso se fue a donde estaban los ancianos.

Noctis sonrió de lado antes de salir corriendo por el pasillo en dirección opuesta a la de su padre, paso por varios salones para acortar su camino, y bajó dos plantas deslizándose por la barandilla de las escaleras, tal y como lo hacía de pequeño, llegó hasta la biblioteca y abrió la puerta de par en par, allí adentro estaban ellos, Gladiolus medio dormido en uno de los sofás con un libro en las manos; Ignis repasando un informe de último momento, o tal vez algo atrasado por culpa del servicio de inteligencia, y Prompto entretenido con un manga. Los tres alzaron la vista al verlo entrar, y sin ninguna duda acudieron a él.

-¿Ya se ha acabado la reunión?- preguntó Prompto confuso, normalmente esas reuniones llevaban casi toda la tarde, y apenas habían pasado 3 horas y media, Noctis sonrió.

-Me he escapado- Ignis iba a protestar- Necesito encontrar a Zero y pedirle perdón.-

-¿Y no puede esperar a que acabe la reunión?- Preguntó Gladiolus rascándose la cabeza. Él también quería ir a por Zero, más que nada porque si seguía aquí dentro en su día libre, o bien acabaría dormido, o se iría al gimnasio a despedazar a algún novato que quisiera entrenar, pero tuvo que preguntar para no enfadar a Ignis. El heredero se encogió de hombros.

-Mi padre ha sido el que me ha echado, tengo demasiado plata y lila en la cabeza como para prestar atención a los asuntos de estado.- confirmó con una sonrisa torcida.

Bibibibibibibibi bibibibibibib ibibibibibi-

-Aquí Gladiolus, ¡Ah, Iris!- la mirada de Gladio se oscureció, y las facciones de su cara se endurecieron.- ¿Dónde estás? ¿Ya ha empezado?- miró su reloj- 1 hora antes de lo que previmos, esto no es bueno ¿Estás bien? ¿Atrapada? ¿Dónde? ¿Estás herida?-

Los otros 3 vampiros estaban muy atentos a la información que recibían de Gladiolus, y se pusieron en marcha en dirección a la calle.

-¿Zero? ¿Qué hacía ahí?- ese simple echo llamó la atención de Noctis, que se giró de golpe y miró a Gladiolus pidiendo una explicación, este suspiró y lo puso en manos libres.- ¿Estaba solo?- preguntó recordando la forma en que lo dejaron en la calle, y notó como Noctis se tensaba.

“No, uno de _ellos_ estaba con él”

-¿Está contigo ahí? Dile que se ponga-

“Va a ser un poco complicado, teniendo en cuenta que se ha desmayado y no está aquí.”

-¡¿Cómo que no está ahí?! ¡¿Dónde está?!- gritó Noctis

“Y yo que sé, solo te diré que _ese_ se lo ha llevado”

-¡No debería estar ahí, le dije que no se acercara al centro!- se reprendió Noctis.

-Iris, encárgate de que no se vayan muy lejos.- dijo Gladiolus

“¡No soy su niñera, no es mi culpa que Noctis no esté donde tiene que estar, que es al lado de Zero!”

-Está bien, solo no te muevas de donde estás.-

“¡No puedo moverme, estoy atrapada bajo unas losas de hormigón, genio, no me queda más que esperarte aquí! ¡¡DATE PRISA!!” y colgó.

Los chicos corrieron a los coches, Gladiolus, Ignis y Prompto se subieron en un Maserati Levante de color plateado, perteneciente a Gladiolus, y Noctis se subió en su inseparable Lamborghini. Los tres primeros se dirigirían a la zona del altercado, Gladiolus ya estaba comunicando con los miembros de la guardia de élite para que se encargaran del asunto, motivo por el cual, Ignis, le impidió conducir el auto. Y Noctis, iría a buscar a Zero, no sabía quién estaba con él, pero cómo le hubiera tocado un solo cabello, sería hombre muerto, vampiro, humano, o lo que fuera.

_“Ya voy, Zero”_ se prometió con los ojos brillando rojo sangre y pisando el acelerador.

_Con Zero_

Negrura. Eso es todo lo que ve, todo lo que hay a su alrededor, densa y profunda, no puede ver más allá de sus manos, sin embargo, puede verse a sí mismo, casi como si desprendiera luz propia y gracias a eso fuera visible. Bajó la mirada, sus pies estaban sobre lo que parecía ser agua, por las pequeñas ondas que se creaban cada vez que hacía un movimiento, por pequeño que fuera, ese sitio era muy parecido a donde ya había estado antes una vez, sin embargo, no lograba recordar demasiado, ya que con el paso de los días, ese recuerdo se iba haciendo cada vez más borroso.

Un zumbido ya bastante conocido llegó a sus oídos, este lo había estado acompañando durante toda la tarde, cada vez que Dark Moon estaba en sus manos, con lo cual no le asustó.

-¿Dónde estás?- preguntó mirando a su alrededor.- No sé muy bien quién o qué eres, pero te agradecería que, si fueras a atacarme, lo hicieras de frente.-

**_“¿Atacarte? Bueno, ganas no me faltan_**. ** _”_** Contestó esa infantil voz de nuevo cuando el zumbido se detuvo. ** _“Después de todo, eres un desconsiderado. La última vez que hablamos te quedaste inconsciente, y luego tuvo que venir ese novio tuyo a llevarte a palacio”_** Zero juraría por el tono que la niña tenía un puchero en la cara, se llevó una mano a la sien y suspiró.

-Por favor, si vas a hablar conmigo, al menos muéstrate, así no tengo que estar dando vueltas buscando la fuente de tu voz.-

**_“¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Así es más divertido”_** A Zero le salió una venita en la frente

-Porque es de buena educación, Dark Moon.-

**_“Buena educación hubiera sido el comprarme mis balas como te dije, pero nooo, para qué, el señorito sabe más ¿No? Hum.”_ **

-¿En serio vamos a discutir esto aquí?- frunció el ceño- ¿Y dónde exactamente es aquí? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?- Algo apareció flotando en la lejanía formándose poco a poco hasta formar una brillante esfera vaporosa de color azul marino, una que le resultaba muy familiar..

**_“Es el Spiritus Mundis, o más conocido por los humanos como el Limbo ¿Qué? ¿A qué viene esa cara?”_ **

-Nada. Simplemente me resultas familiar.- la esfera se movió violentamente a su alrededor.

**_“¿Cómo no voy a resultarte familiar si nos vimos hace unos días cuándo viniste a hablar con Shiva? Malo, feo, tonto, estúpido ¿Y se supone que tú eres mi portador? Debería transformarte en un colador, no entiendo cómo Bloody te aguanta, idiota.”_ **

-¿Shiva, la Astral?- La esfera se frenó en seco, y a pesar de no tener ojos, Zero se sintió completamente observado.

**_“Eres un imbécil.”_ **

-¿Disculpa?-

**_“Disculpado estarás cuando me des MIS balas.”_** Dio una vuelta a su alrededor ** _“Por cierto, por qué estás aquí es muy sencillo”_** Zero la miró fijamente ** _“Quería hablar contigo. Oh vamos, no te enfades, últimamente me tienes abandonada, solo llevas a Bloody contigo, por eso esta mañana he cambiado de posiciones con ella.”_**

-Espera ¿Entonces esta mañana he cogido a Bloody Rose?- La esferita asiente -¿Fuiste tú?- otro asentimiento- ¡¿Y se puede saber por qué no me has dicho nada antes?! ¡Has dejado que creyera que me estaba volviendo loco!-

**_“¡No es mi culpa que te estés volviendo más estúpido de lo que eres! Solo quería pasar tiempo contigo…”_** Esta declaración llamó la atención del peli plata **_“Siempre escoges a Bloody por encima de mí, y no me importa, quiero decir,  lleváis más tiempo juntos, pero lo que me da mucha rabia es que nunca hablas con ella, solo la usas y la guardas ¡Eso no está bien, ELLA tiene sentimientos, las DOS los tenemos, estúpido!”_**

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-

**_“Eres nuestro portador, al que hemos escogido como “amo”, por decirlo de alguna forma. Es cierto que eres muy poderoso y puedes usarnos, pero eres igual que los demás, no te esfuerzas por pelear con nosotras, simplemente nos usas como herramientas, y no lo somos, desde el momento en que te escogimos fue para ser compañeros, los tres, y a pesar de todo, nos ignoras cuando te llamamos o te advertimos, te cierras en banda y no es divertido, eres igual de malo que todos los demás”_**  dejó un minuto de silencio para coger aire **_“Cuando me llamaste en la subasta y hablamos, me sentí muy feliz, pensé que alguien además de “ella” me escuchaba, pero después de aquello, cada vez que intentaba hablar contigo, chocaba con una barrera impenetrable y silenciosa.”_** Si Zero no hubiera visto y vivido todo lo que había vivido, creería que estaba loco cuando vio caer pequeñas lágrimas de aquella esferita frente a él, y más cuando imaginó a una niña con la cabeza gacha llorando por haber sido dejada de lado por sus amigos. **_“Hoy también, no solo nos has desestimado como compañeras, si no que has negado que Bloody y yo… no es justo, se suponía que contigo iba a ser diferente, pero no… Sabes, Bloody ya no intenta hablar contigo, dejó de intentarlo cuando tenías 15 años, y ahora que nos hemos vuelto a encontrar, dijo que no lo intentara, que no me escucharías. No la creí, porque yo había hablado contigo, y a pesar de decírselo no me creyó.”_**

**_“Lo intenté, día tras día después de aquello, y antes también, pero más después de la subasta, creí que habíamos creado un lazo con tu juramento, pero no… Le propuse a Bloody hacer lo que siempre hacemos cuando un portador no nos toma enserio, irnos. ¡Pero ella se negó, dijo que eras especial, y que no importaba que no pudiera hablar contigo o tener un lazo, solo quería estar a tu lado y ayudarte! ¡¡No lo entiendo!! Yo no te veo nada de especial… ella… yo no… snif”_ **

-Ahora estás hablando conmigo.- recordó Zero, y por un instante, la imagen de esa niña volvió a su mente, ahora con la cabeza alzada mirándolo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

**_“¡Y MAÑANA VOLVERÁ A ESTAR TODO EN SILENCIO! ¡¿NO LO VES?! ¡ESTÁS CANSADO! Por eso puedo hablar tranquilamente contigo, porque estás tan cansado que escuchas mis gritos, pero aun así intentaste rechazarme, en la cafetería, en la calle… eres muy cruel, si solo puedo hablar contigo cuando estás cansado no quiero hacerlo en absoluto.”_ **

-¿Y por qué lo hiciste? Si no quieres resultar herida ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

**_“¡Porque a pesar de todo creo en ti! Creo que en algún lugar dentro tuyo, algún día… snif, podremos hablar los tres juntos, incluso Bloody y yo podríamos… snif, creo en ti… y quiero seguir creyendo, creer que no volveré a estar sola… soy estúpida…”_ **

-No, yo soy el estúpido- acercó su mano a la esferita y le limpió unas lágrimas- Lo siento mucho, a partir de ahora, me esforzaré para escucharos ¿Podrás creer un poco más en mí?-

**_“Eso depende… solo si me prometes que cuando nos veamos me darás un helado de chocolate, he oído hablar maravillas de eso, y quiero probarlo”_** A Zero le cayó una gotita por la sien, intentando imaginar cómo una pistola puede comerse un helado, pero no replicó, solo asintió, y la esferita empezó a danzar más animada. **_“Entonces trato hecho, le diré a Bloody que vuelva a intentarlo, pero esta vez, no nos olvides.”_**  Zero asintió **_“Por cierto, cuando te desmayaste hace como una hora y media, Mikeyl te cogió en brazos como princesa, Iris Amicitia lo vio salir corriendo por la calle, y una de las tiendas explotó creando un gran altercado. Ahora estás en el parque de la ciudadela, no hay ningún humano ni vampiro en la zona. Diviértete.”_**

Y antes de que Zero pudiera gritarle cualquier cosa, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el cielo estrellado, y un Mikeyl preocupado se asomó por encima.

-¡Zero! ¡¿Estás bien?!- _“Extraño, Dark Moon dijo que no había ningún vampiro ni humano cerca, pero aquí está Mikeyl”_ se sentó poco a poco y se llevó una mano a la frente.

-Estoy bien ¿Qué pasó?- El pelirrojo se puso tenso.

-Te desmayaste, y te traje hasta aquí.-

-¿Y la explosión?-

-¿Cómo lo s-?- ante la mirada de Zero aclaró- No sé, una tienda de cosméticos estalló al final de la calle, tú te desmayaste y te cogí en brazos y salí corriendo de allí, no sé qué más pasó.- pensó- Un momento, antes de desmayarte susurraste algo “Corre” y justo después estalló la tienda.- lo miró fijamente, y Zero le devolvió la mirada.

-Una corazonada, lo más probable, no conté con desmayarme después de eso.- se sentó en el banco- Espera, Iris estaba allí ¿Qué pasó con ella?- Mikeyl apretó los puños y apartó la mirada.

-No lo sé, solo te cogí y salí corriendo.- Zero suspiró, sabía que había algo más allí, pero no le dio importancia, sabía que era imposible sacarle información a Mikeyl cuando se lo proponía- Zero…- el susodicho lo miró, y dirigió su mirada a su brazo, el cual tenía un gran moretón con la forma de la mano del pelirrojo, y ahora que se fijaba, le hacía bastante daño- Lo siento por eso.-

-No importa.- miró la hora, las 22:37 pm- Bueno, creo que es hora de ir yendo a casa, me ha encantado verte, Mikeyl, espero que podamos encontrarnos de nuevo pronto y-

-Me gustas.- confesó de golpe, pillando por sorpresa al oji amatista, al cual agarró suavemente por debajo del feo moratón que le había dejado antes.

-¿Disculpa?- preguntó desconcertado, la cabeza empezaba a palpitarlo por tremenda confesión, y por un segundo pensó que era una de las bromas de Mikeyl, así que río- Haha, sí claro, tú también “me gustas” Mikeyl, eres un buen amigo.- este gruñó

\- No, me gustas de verdad- lo miró a los ojos, y Zero se detuvo al ver la seriedad con la que el otro hablaba.- Me gustas mucho Zero- y tras esas palabras, lo besó.

Fue un beso superficial, más un roce de labios que otra cosa y apenas duró unos segundos, pero en cuanto Zero reaccionó, apartó a Mikeyl de un empujón antes de apuntarlo con Dark Moon y taparse la boca con la mano.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- preguntó sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar.

-Te lo dije, me gustas, y solo porque tengas como pareja a esa sanguijuela no voy a detenerme.-

-Hablas como si tú no fueras una sanguijuela, y yo tampoco, y para tu información ambos lo somos.- contestó sin bajar el arma. Mikeyl sonrió, y justo cuando fue a responder, el potente bramido de un motor se oyó a sus espaldas, era Noctis.

-¡¡ZERO!!-gritó mientras bajaba del auto, y al ver la escena frente a él, sus ojos se pusieron rojos y sus garras y colmillos se afilaron.- ¡ALEJATE DE ÉL!- bramó antes de salir corriendo en su dirección.

Pero solo con dar un paso hacia delante, una fuerte explosión se oyó a unos pocos metros de allí, seguido de una potente llamarada que consumió toda la carretera que daba a la zona Norte del parque, envolviendo al azabache en su interior.

-¡¡¡NOCTIISS!!- gritó Zero mientras corría en dirección a las llamas.

_Cu-cu, cu-cu, cu-cu_

-¡NOCTIS!- gritó Zero sentándose de golpe, su respiración era agitada, su pulso frenético y su rostro estaba empapado en sudor. Le dolía todo el cuerpo como si estuviera en llamas y tuvo que volver a tumbarse y respirar lentamente para recuperar un poco la compostura.

Una vez se calmó, miró a su alrededor, intentando reconocer su entorno. Estaba tumbado en una amplia cama de madera oscura y un dosel verde indio sobre su cabeza, con ropa de cama blanca y tapado por sábanas del mismo color; las paredes eran de un tono blanco roto y el mobiliario contaba con dos sillones acolchados del mismo tono que el dosel, un amplio escritorio de madera con una silla, un gran armario y una puerta, también de madera; pero lo que más le llamó la atención, fue la pared frente a él, una enorme cristalera francesa con dos cortinas de un verde más suave atadas a sus laterales que daban lugar a un hermoso paisaje forestal, ningún objeto personal a la vista, ni armas ni ropa... nada.

Se sentó poco a poco en la cama y analizó ahora su situación física, sus manos estaban vendadas, así como su cuello y su frente, y supuso que la mayor parte de su cuerpo estaría igual, le dolían los músculos de los brazos, las piernas y el pecho, la cabeza le palpitaba y su garganta estaba seca, ardía deseosa de algún líquido.

Con todo esto en mente, apuntó; primero, estaba en un lugar desconocido, con lo cual podía ser peligroso, pese a no haber nadie; y segundo, físicamente estaba débil, en su actual condición dudaba poder enfrentarse a alguien, lo más sensato sería volver a tumbarse y esperar a que alguien llegara. Pero cómo era de los que tienen poca paciencia se levantó con mucho esfuerzo de la cama, tuvo que intentarlo dos veces porque sus piernas, pesadas e inestables, se negaban a moverse, y se dirigió a la puerta apoyándose en la pared. La puerta se abrió con facilidad, no estaba encerrado, y esta dio lugar a un amplio pasillo alfombrado, con candelabros, que estaba seguro ya no se usaban, a lo largo de este y varias puertas bastante separadas unas de otras, y al final del pasillo, por el lado derecho una pared y un giro, un camino a seguir.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, empezó a caminar teniendo como apoyo la pared, el camino, que en cualquier momento hubiera sido rápido y sencillo, se le estaba haciendo un suplicio por el dolor en sus piernas y pecho que lo obligaban a parar cada pocos pasos, los brazos y la cabeza ya estaban mucho mejor. Al fin llegó al final del pasillo, siguió con la mano la pared y empezó a girar cuando se chocó contra algo duro, su equilibrio falló, sus piernas cedieron ante el dolor y la gravedad hizo el resto, hubiera chocado contra el suelo de no ser por una gran y cálida mano agarrando su muñeca.

-¿Zero?- Esa voz tan conocida, familiar y añorada, él la conocía perfectamente, pero no podía ser, él no estaba en Eos, estaba completamente seguro de que esa voz tan querida para él, era solo un producto más de su imaginación, obra de esas estúpidas palpitaciones y cansancio general. Tal vez, su deseo de ver a sus seres queridos había acabado por volverlo loco, pese a todo, alzó el rostro y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

-Kaito…-Y antes de poder decir nada, unos brazos muy conocidos y ansiados lo envolvieron en un suave abrazo, los rebeldes mechones castaños acariciaban su mejilla, los guantes de cuero se agarraron con fuerza a la parte de atrás de su espalda, y el pesado y duro atuendo de su hermano de armas alzaba y subía levemente junto a los silenciosos sollozos del joven adulto, llevó una mano a esa enraizada cabellera y la dejó descansar ahí, casi para asegurarse de que era real, y no un sueño cómo aquel que acababa de tener, aquel de su último día con Noctis.

-Kaito ¿Qué ha -?- otra figura, mayor y ataviada con un atuendo de vaquero apareció por el fondo del pasillo, pero se detuvo nada más ver la imagen frente a él, sus dos chicos, abrazados en el suelo, ambos con lágrimas en los ojos (o al menos Zero que era a quien veía, pero supuso que Kaito también por la forma en que temblaba violentamente) y abrazados con fuerza y sin soltarse- Zero…-

-Shishou-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que os haya gustado ^_^  
> P.D.: Alguien sabe cómo quitar la opción esa de revisar los comentarios por la autora para ver si se pueden publicar, me vuelve loca, y no sé cómo quitarla, si alguien lo sabe, plis, una ayudita.
> 
> Os amo a tod@s. Hasta el próximo cap.  
> Besos.


	33. Una noche para olvidar... el dolor de sentirte perdido

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola chic@s, lamento mucho haber tardado tanto en publicar, pero lo que pasó es que este capitulo, una vez terminado, se me olvidó de colgar, no ha sido hasta hoy, que una amiga me ha abierto y me ha dicho:  
> RSM: ¿Y el capítulo cuándo piensas colgarlo?
> 
> Yo: Ya está colgado.
> 
> RSM: No, no lo está
> 
> Yo: Sí, si lo está
> 
> RSM: No, miralo, pero no está
> 
> Yo: (Lo miro, compruebo y remiro) ... Pues no está (^-^U)
> 
> RSm: Te lo dije. Ya tardas.
> 
> En fin, cosas que pasan, este capítulo es más corto, como veréis, tuve muchos problemas para escribirlo porque no quise liaros más, el cap, en un principio ocupaba mucho más, pero con lo del último capitulo y el pequeño lío preferí aclarar esto, con lo cual si lo encontráis con poca chicha o acción, es normal, tranquilos, el próximo es una traca de petardos, acción tras acción, revelaciones y muchas más cosas que no digo porque se me va la lengua.
> 
> P.D.: Espero lo disfrutéis y sí, de nuevo mi cerebro falla, vacaciones.

La tensión era abrumadora, el silencio lo envolvía todo, solo se escuchaban los pequeños grillos del jardín a través de la ventana abierta, o el segundero reloj del salón, un suave tic tac que ahora parecía una metralladora en el campo de batalla. La sala estaba iluminada por la lámpara de araña que colgaba inocente del techo, dos inquilinos ocupaban el espacio, uno sentado en un sillón de cuero blanco, y el otro, recargado en la pared cercana a la ventana, contemplando el gran jardín que rodeaba la casa.

El hombre sentado, tenía las piernas cruzadas mientras que, en su mano derecha removía un vaso de cristal repleto de algún licor ¿Brandy o Whiskie? No importaba, su camisa blanca estaba desabotonada, su corbata colgaba sin gracia cual serpiente por sus hombros, y mechones de su cabello castaño oscuro, despeinado y carente de gomina, caían libres por su rostro; su aspecto desgarbado demostraba el mal rato que estaba pasando en aquel momento, a pesar de mantener su rostro en una mueca de inexpresividad similar a la de las estátuas.

-Deberías estar en la cama.- rompió el silencio con su voz de barítono, pero a su comentario solo le recibió el silencio. Sus ojos entrecerrados se dirigieron a la figura situada en la ventana, vestido con una camisa y pantalón de manga larga blancos, un pijama sencillo y suave que evitaba el roce con las vendas y no le dificultaba moverse, su cabello plateado caía liso y rebelde enmarcando su rostro y sus ojos amatistas se mantenían fijos en el paisaje nocturno. -Zero-

-¿Lo tenías planeado desde el principio?- escuchó la amortiguada voz del joven, áspera y algo afónica, pero dura y firme.- ¿Lo sabías?- Esta vez se enderezó y miró al sangre pura con los ojos furiosos, avanzó unos pasos temblorosos a causa de los restos del veneno.- ¡¿Sabías que algo como eso iba a pasar y no hiciste nada?! ¡¡¿No avisaste?!!-

Estaba furioso, furioso con Sors por haberlo sacado de Insomnia, con Regis por haber dejado que Sors lo sacara de allí cuando era su obligación, como guardia, pelear en palacio contra los invasores; enfadado con Noctis por haberse ido en un momento como ese y no haber ayudado a derrotar a los invasores, pero sobre todo, estaba enfadado consigo mismo, rabioso de haber falado en su misión como guardia, enfadado por haber dejado que otra vez, como aquella noche con Takao, sucediera una gran desgracia; furioso por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger aquellos a los que quería; frustrado por no poder proteger su nuevo hogar, aquel que había formado con esfuerzo en Insmonia; y dolido por echar las culpas a los demás cuando realmente entendía muchas de las acciones que llevaron a cabo.

Una mano furete y cálida ahuecó su mejilla, y con el pulgar barrió las lágrimas que se derramaban sin su permiso, quería alejar esa mano, quería alejar a ese estúpido vampiro que tenía como padre, gritarle y culparlo por lo sucedido, comportarse como un niño pequeño que culpa a los demás por sus fallos, pero pese a todo, lo único que hizo fue quedarse quieto mientras temblaba de rabia, mientras esas tricioneras lágrimas caían de sus ojos y Sors avanzaba unos pasos más abrazandolo con fuerza.

-¡¿Por qué?!- volvió a preguntar a duras penas, sofocando los sollozos que amenazaban con salir nada más abrir la boca. -¡¿Por qué no hiciste nada?!- alzó su rostro y vio como los ojos rojizos de Sors brillaban con dolor y ¿culpabilidad? Pero no le importó, apretó sus manos en puños y golpeó repetidamente el pecho del anciano, golpes sin fuerza que sabía no le hacían ningún daño pero, inconscientemente, le hacían sentir mejor, le hacían creer que estaba castigando a Sors de alguna forma por su estúpida pasividad.- ¡Eres un sangre pura! ¡Podrías haber hecho algo más que solo sacaarme de allí, podrías haber peleado y!-

No respondió, a pesar de que dejó su frase abierta esperando cualquier cosa, un regaño, una frase sardónica o repleta del sarcasmo del mayor, una falsa esperanza de que sí, tal vez, si el hubiera entrado en la pelea, hubieran tenido una oportunidad.

Pero nadie acabó esa frase, y fue esa sensación de perdición que le hizo darse cuenta de que el conflicto que inició en Insmonia, nada ni nadie pudo haberlo evitado, y fue ese silencio que acabó con la última de sus defesas, odiaba sentirse débil, pero en ese momento, la cascada se abrió y el llanto que había estado reteniendo desde el instante en que despertó se abrió paso. Los puños que antes golpeaban el pecho del mayor ahora se agarraban desesperados a la camisa desabotonada mientras enterraba su rostro en el pecho de su padre y lloraba, lloraba como no lo había hecho en mucho, mucho tiempo.

Sors solo podía ver impotente cómo el joven que era su hijo se deshacía en una maraña de llanto y sollozos en sus brazos, pasaron los minutos, tal vez más de media hora o una hora entera hasta que notó como el peli plata quedaba flojo en su agarre, lo miró un momento y sí, se había quedado dormido, lo cargó en brazos y lo colocó en la cama, abrigándolo antes de salir por la puerta.

-¿Te das cuenta de que no tengo ningún miedo, cazador?- preguntó exasperado, nada más salir del cuarto, el suave click de un arma se escuchó en el pasillo, miró a su derecha y allí estaba, ese cazador de cabello azabache y con un ojo azo lo pauntaba, de nuevo, con su arma.- ¿Cuántas veces más vas a apuntarme con tu arma?-

-Tantas como sean necesarias.- respondió suavemente- No me fio de ti, vampiro, y menos después de la reacción de Zero esta mañana.- ambos recordaron esos momentos.

**_Flash Back_ **

_Yagari caminaba por el pasillo, recién había vuelto de su última misión cuando lo escuchó, era más bien un murmullo, pero eso fue todo lo que necesitó para que sus piernas corrieran en esa dirección, y nada más girar la esquina del pasillo, lo vio, tambaleante, apoyado contra la pared y con su pupilo mayor tratando de hacerse servir como apoyo, con las vendas casi envolviéndolo por completo y el pijama desaliñado, sus ojos un poco aturdidos pero brillando con determinación._

_-Zero...- dijo en un susurro, ya que después de la forma en que lo encontraron, verlo despierto era casi un milagro, su joven pupilo miró en su dirección, y vio con placer cómo los ojos amatstas se agrandaban sorprendidos y esperanzados._

_-Shishou- y antes de que el menor pudiera decir algo más, sus brazos lo rodearon en un abrazo apretado. Uno que no iba a durar poco rato, pasados unos minutos, Yagari notó como los brazos de su hijo más joven le devolvían el abrazo, o hacían el intento agarrando su chaqueta de cuero con fuerza._

_Tras unos minutos de silencio, Yagari se apartó del menor ya que había perdido gran parte de la fuerza en su agarre y comprobó, que se había quedado dormido. Tras compartir una mirada con Kaito cogió al menor en brazos, y volvieron al cuarto de Zero donde  lo colocaron en la cama._

_Para cuando Zero volvió a despertar, Kaito estaba a su lado, sentado en una de las sillas acolchadas de color crema, repartidas por la habitación, fue entonces que el peli plata se fijó detenidamente en su autoproclamado “hermano mayor”, el joven castaño estaba dormidoencorvado sobre si mismo, su barbilla topaba con su pecho y sus brazos y piernas cruzadas debían de llevar así un buen rato, iba vestido con unos pantalones de mezclilla de color negro y una camisa de manga larga verde sucio, sus cabellos estaban despeinados y en su muñeca había una pulsera de tela hilada de color verde, azul, lila y blanco, un objeto que llevaba sin ver desde hacía mucho tiempo._

_Justo cuando iba a despertarlo, la puerta se abrió, y sus ojos se tornaron rojos de ira al ver quién ingresaba al cuarto, enfurecido y abrumado por la creciente adrenalina, se levantó de golpe antes de atacarlo._

_-¡TÚ!- y se abalanzó sobre él. El ruido despertó de golpe a Kaito, que logró agarrar a su compañero cazador por la cintura antes de que cometiera una locura o algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse._

_-¡Zero cálmate!-_

_-¡Sueltame Kaito, por su culpa, por su culpa Insomnia ha caído! ¡Porque fue un cobarde que en vez de luchar huyó con el rabo entre las piernas! ¡Los abandonaste! ¡Traidor! ¡Los abandonaste y ahora seguro que están muertos! ¡¡¿Qué tienes que decir a eso Sors?!! ¡¡RESPONDE!!-_

_Kaito entrecerró los ojos mientras apretaba su agarre enZero, el cual había simuado darse por vencido y esperar a que el castaño bajara la guardia, pero Takamiya lo conocía mejor, y no lo soltaría, por mucho que también deseara acabar con el vampiro frente a él solo por alterar tanto al peli plata._

_-Dejános solos, cazador.- fue lo único que contestó el mayor de los tres con una voz plana pero con sus ojos afilados al oji amatista. Kaito quería protestar, pero la presencia intimidate de Sors sobrecargaba el aire, así que, simplemente, lo apuntó con una pistola._

_-¿Por qué debería dejar a solas a mi hermano contigo, sanguijuela? Está perfectamente claro que no te quiere cerca.-_

_-Escucha, cazador, este es un asunto entre mi HIJO y yo, será mejor que no tientes tu suerte.- dijo mostrando sus brillantes ojos rojos. Kaito simplemente arqueó una ceja, pero bajó la mirada al adolescente en sus brazos cuando este le tocó.- No Zero.-_

_-Kait, por favor, quiero saber qué tiene que decir en su defensa.- dijo sin apartar la vista del sange pura. Kaito, al ver la determinación en los ojos de su hermano de todo menos sangre, suspiró, y poco después dejó el cuarto, no sin antes dedicarle una furibunda mirada al vampiro mayor._

_Zero se sentó en el alféizar de la ventana, calmando sus pensamientos y emociones, respirando profundamente varias veces para no darse la vuelta y golpear al vampiro que ahora era su padre. Esperó lo que parecieron varios minutos, pero cuando miró de reojo al reloj se dio cuenta de que habían pasado 20 minutos en absoluto silencio, aunque, no es como si le importara demasiado._

_-Zero…- empezó Sors “Ahí va.” Fue lo que pensó Zero, sin ni siquiera girarse a verlo, queriendo castigarlo por lo que había hecho.- Zero, esto es absurdo, mírame, hablemos las cosas y solucionemos esto. Actuar como un niño pequeño no cambiará lo que ya está hecho.- pero aún así no obtuvo ninguna respuesta.- Si esta es tu forma de castigarme, adelante, tengo toda una eternidad para que te dignes a hablarme de nuevo.- El menor murmuró algo- ¿Repite eso?-_

_-Déjame solo-_

_-No pienso hacerlo, ahora mismo estás sufriendo el shock post-traumatico de una escena que fue demasiado impactante para tu frágil subconsciente, no hablas con claridad, no quieres afrontar la realidad y no quieres seguir adelante, efectos secundarios que se disuelven con el tiempo, cuando la lógica y la razó vuelven a funcionar.-_

_-Eres increíble, ni siquiera vas a disculparte por lo que hiciste. Ni siquiera admites que los abandonaste, ni siquiera- pero calló, Sors, que había estado sentado sobre la cama del emnor, se levantó y acercó hasta él._

_-Eso no es cierto, no tengo por qué disculparme ante nada porque no siento lo que hice, pero sí, abandoné Insomnia, dejé que el reino cayera a manos del Imperio Nilfheim tal y como me lo ordenaron y abandoné a la casa real a su suerte-_

_Zero no dijo nada, simplemente escuchaba anonado, con la vista fija en el suelo, cómo el hombre en quien había llegado a confiar casi tanto como su Shishou, le reconocía uno tras otro lo que a él le parecían los crímenes más impensables del universo._

_-Pero todo eso lo hice por ti. El rey Regis sabía que el tratado era una trampa, que el Imperio tomaría la ciudad y a él como rehén. Por eso obligó a Noctis a partir a Altissia con la falsa excusa de que en aquellas tierras aún creían que Noctis y Lunafreya estaban comprometidos, lo envió para deshacer esos supuestos rumores.- miró a su hijo- Él jugó sus cartas para proteger a su hijo por encima del reino, y yo no iba a permitir que tú fueras el sacrificio de nadie, quisieras o no- se arrodilló- Eres mi hijo, Zero, y quemaré naciones por ti, asesinaré reyes por ti y no me importaría destruir el mundo si con ello consigo que estés a salvo.- y ante esa declaración, solo el silencio lo siguió, el sangre pura enganchó su dedo índice derecho debajo de la barbilla del peli plata y levantó poco a poco su rostro, solo para encontrárselo con las mejillas y nariz rojas, ojos hinchados y enormes amatistas repletas de lágrimas, una visión del joven frente a él tan vulnerable, una que jamás había visto y que lo único que le inspiraba era protección, rodearlo entre sus brazos, tal vez, encerrarlo en una jaula y mantenerlo en un lugar seguro._

_-¿Noct?- Sors funció el ceño antes de suspirar._

_-Si es listo vivirá. Si vuelve a Isomnia, solo le esperará la muerte.- apoyó su manoderecha en el hombro del joven y se levantó- Sé que te gustaba, Zero, que tuvisteis una relación, pero eso poco importa ahora. Estoy seguro de que en un futuro encontrarás a alguien que te haga incluso más feliz que Noctis.- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa intentando animar a su joven._

_-No, no ¡No lo entiendes!-_

_-El amor de los más jóvenes es algo fuerte y fogoso, como una llama en una cerilla, pero cuando seas mayor, verás que el amor debe ser-_

_-¡¡NOCTIS Y YO TENEMOS UN VINVULO DE SANGRE!!- gritó harto de que Sors no lo entendiera._

_-¿Qué?- fue lo único que dijo después de estar en silencio por varios minutos, y fue justo en ese momento que la puerta de la habitación se abrió de par en par._

_-¡PUTA SANGUIJUELA PEDERASTA!- gritó Yagari con la escopeta en mano sorprendiendo al menor de todos._

**_Fin Flash Back_ **

-Es como si viviera un dejavú constante- reconoció el sangre pura recordando la misma conversación que habían tenido el día de antes después de que el joven Takamiya se fuera, idéntica y con repuestas similares pero menos emocionales que antes.

-He, y esperáte a una tercera.- comentó Yagari con un cigarro en la boca.- Y al silencio obstinado de Zero, el desprecio de mis alumnos y por supuesto a varias balas anti-vampiros que tengo preparadas para ti.-

-¿Cómo estás tan calmado cuando tu hijo o tal vez, aprendiz, está en este estado?- Yagari se encogió de hombros.

-Zero es un adulto, conoce las consecuencias de sus actos y debe afrontarlas solo, además, mi hijo es fuerte, vampiro, no se romperá por esto, simplemente necesita tiempo y que tú no estés por aquí, así que ya tardas en marcharte.- dijo indicando la puerta abierta.- Pero espero que sepas, que tarde o temprano, volverá a solucionar el lío en el que estaba metido allí en…  ¿Insomnius? Como sea, no importa lo que digas, hagas o intentes impedirle, volverá.-

-¿Y eso no te preocupa? El lugar de donde venimos está en guerra, y cuando vuelva, es muy probable que siga así, puede que ya no esté aquello que busca ¿De verdad le dejarás ir?- Yagari suspiró ante la amenazante y acusadora mirada de “mal padre” que le dedicaba el vampiro.

-Zero es mayor para tomar sus decisiones.- se encogió de hombros- ¿Me gustará? No ¿Querré que vaya? Tampoco, pero no podré evitarlo, así que solo me quedará acompañarlo y evitarle más daño del que pueda soportar, en eso consiste ser padre, enseñar, y una vez enseñados, acompañarlos.- se apartó de la pared y salió por la puerta- Baja a comer algo, asqueroso vampiro, no quiero que Zero me acuse de haberte matado de hambre antes de patearte el culo.- y al ver que el otro no se movía añadió- No se va a mover, y si se despierta, bajará a donde haya ruido.-

Tras esas palabras, y dedicarle una última mirada a su hijo, si Zero lo oyera y no estuviera enfadado con él ya lo habría acribillado con la mirada, salió de la habitación siguiendo al irritante cazador de pelo negro.

-Por cierto, cuando Zero despierte puedes preguntarle a quién considera su padre, sanguijuela.- comentó Yagari en un recuerdo tardío.

_Horas más tarde…_

Tal y como predijo Yagari, el joven peli plata se dirigió a la planta baja nada más despertar, no porque hubiera ruido, ya que la casa, hasta ddonde podía oír con su buen sentido del oído, estaba en completo silencio, tampoco notó ninguna presencia cercana, pero bajó porque fue en esa dirección cuando Kaito lo encontró la primera vez que salió de la cama. Su cuerpo se notaba más ligero, flexible y más fuerte de lo que recordaba, su fiebre había bajado, o eso creía, ya que el sofocante calor que lo había acompañado día y noche en esa cama ahora casi había desaparecido.

_“Solo espero que Sors no esté en casa”_ Ahora que no estaba con el juicio nublado por los sentimientos y la fiebre, se avergonzaba de su comportamiento con su padre, no solo había mantenido la misma conversación con el sangre pur **DOS** veces, sinó que había hecho las mismas preguntas **DOS** veces y había acabado de la misma forma **DOS** veces, llorando hasta desmayarse. Se apoyó en la pared y sopesó la idea de golpearse contra esta _“Un comportamiento lamentable y vergonzoso”_ pensó con el rostro sonrojado y la andíbula tensa, ni siquiera soportaba la idea de mirar al hombre a los ojos, o estar en la misma sala, ya puestos.

Tras muchos minutos de debate entre volver a su cuarto y encerrarse o enfrentar a quien quiera que entrara en el salón, acabó escogiendo la segunda opción, después de todo no era un cobarde. Abrió las puertas de madera y se encontró con una amplia sala iluminada por las lámparas colocadas en las distintas esquinas y la luz central proveniente de la lámpara de araña que colgaba del techo, las paredes estaban pintadas de color arena, y sobre ellas estaterías repletas de libros y otros objetos como vasijas o pequeños cactus ocupaban dos de las cuatro paredes, en el centro, sobre dos grandes alfombras de color negro, estaban el sofá, un mueble largo, casi cabían 8 personas, y varios sillones de 2 y 1 plaza repartidos por el resto del espacio. Estaba tan concentrado observando su alrededor que casi pasa por alto el sonido de la puerta al abrirse, pero gracias a sus sentidos de cazador, se dio la vuelta justo cuando la puerta se abría.

-Vaya, la princesa se ha levantado de su sueño de belleza.- comentó el recién llegado.

-Shishou- contestó Zeto con el ceño fruncido.

-Menuda alegría te da verme, mocoso.- se cruzó de brazos mientras dejaba la escopeta contra la puerta.- Pero para tu desgracia, no soy la estúpida sanguijuela que te trajo, así que por mucho que me dediques todos tus malos deseos, no me sentiré ni un poco intimidado.- Iba vestido como la última vez que Zero lo había visto, con sus tejanos, botas y chaqueta de cuero marrón, y como no, su inconfundible sombrero vaquero, cerró la puerta detrás de él- Bueno, creo que es hora de que tengamos una charla tu y yo ¿No crees, estúpido y desagradecido pupilo?-

_“Mierda”_ fue lo único que pudo pensar el peli plata al ver el brillo siniestro en el único ojo de su maestro antes de asentir. Se sentaron cada uno en un sillón, hasta que Yagari se hartó del silencio y se levantó, abrió la ventana y encendió un cigarrillo.

-Tus batallas de silencio no funcionan conmigo como lo hacen con tu estúpida sanguijuela, a mi no me darás pena porque no me hables, así que ya estás cantando.- ordenó Yagari antes de darle una calada al cegarrillo, pero al ver que su alumno no se disponía a hablar dijo.- Creí haberte educado para enfrentar tus acciones y decisiones, por muy malas que fueran, no para actuar como un cobarde que llora por las esquinas y grita que el mundo es injusto, Zero.- lo miró- Deja de comportarte como un mocoso malcriado y si crees que has hecho algo mal enfréntalo y soluciónalo.- y para demostrar que hablaba en serio le lanzó al regazo la carta que había usado para huír de la Academia.

Tras unos minutos de tenso silencio, al final se rompió, y el peli plata derramó todo, o casi todo lo que había pasado esos meses, desde cómo escapó, cómo cayó por el acantilado hacía ya tanto tiempo, sus primeros meses en Insomnia, su entrada a la Guardia Nocturna, la rara relación con Takao, la muerte de este y la destrucción de la Guardia, su encuentro con Noctis, cómo conoció a Sors y acabó viviendo con él, la extraña forma en que acabó formando parte de la guardia real y la amistad poco sana con el príncipe y sus amigos, las peleas con los Adamantem, Dark Moon, y finalmente, la última noche que pasó en Insomnia, el día de la caída.

-¿Y el guión de la película lo sacaste de Hollywood?- preguntó sarcástico su maestro, Zero frunció el ceño- No es por mal meter, pero todo eso parece más bien el argumento de un romance que una vivencia aterradora.- cuando su alumno no respondió solo pudo suspirar.- ¿Y eso te tiene tan enfadado con el mosquito?-

-Sors era uno de los miembros más cercanos al rey, era el médico real y en vez de ayudar cuando pudo, simplemente los abandonó a su suerte.- dijo apretando los puños sobre sus pantalones.- Traicionó su confianza.-

-A mi me parece haber escuchado otra versión distinta.- dijo Yagari ruzandose de brazos.- Una donde el rey tenía planes de salvar a **su hijo** en caso de que eso ocurriera, y donde Sors tomó también sus decisiones para proteger a **su hijo** de un destino que seguramente ha atrapado a muchos otros.-

-Eso no es exusa. Yo podía defenderme.-

-¿En serio, herido de muerte y con un veneno recorriéndote las venas?- entrecerró los ojos- Incluso un cazador sabe cuando retirarse de la batalla para no ser un peso muerto. Y en ese momento solo eras un estorbo.- Zero apartó la mirada de su maestro antes de volver a mirarlo.- ¿Cuánto hubieras durado de pie? 1 hora, 2 como mucho, después de eso valías tanto como uno de los cádaveres que viste por los pasillos, nada. Creo que Aevum hizo lo correcto al sacarte de allí.-

-¿Desde cuándo está a favor de los vampiros?- Yagari se encogió de hombros.

-Nunca he estado de acuerdo con un vampiro, pero si la acción de ese vampiro te salva la vida, su tiempo lejos de mi mirilla se alarga. Solo te diré esto Zero, recuerda la promesa que me hiciste ese día, y cumplela. Y si luego quieres volver a ese sitio, adelante, ve y mata tanto vampiro como quieras, véngate de los que mataron si quieres, acaba con esa ciudad si eso te alegra, pero nunca olvides lo que me prometiste a **MÍ** \- recalcó la última pakabra sin apartar la vista de esos ojos violetas.

Zero iba a preguntar a que se refería, pero entonces recordó. _“Prométeme Zero… prométemelo sin importar lo que pase de ahora en adelante…”_ y tras ese breve recuerdo asintió a su maestro, luego frunció el ceño y añadió.

-Esto no quita que siga enfadado con Sors.- Yagari sonrió de lado.

-Siempre y cuando no vuelvas a acabar llorando cuando lo veas, te ayudaré encantado a desplumarlo.- Zero palideció y se dejó caer en el sillón.

-No me digas que viste eso, Shishou.- esa frase lastimera procedente de Zero, con el rostro oculto tras un cojín hizo que Yagari carcajeara sin control por unos buenos 10 minutos, y Zero solo acabó más rojo que un semáforo. _“Ahroa no solo Sors, sino Yagasi-shishou también”_

-Si te consuela, ninguno de ellos te ha visto llorar.- comentó con una sonrisa Yagari, Zero apartó el cojín de su cara lo suficiente como para dejar ver su ojo derecho.

-¿Ellos?- fue lo único que pudo preguntar antes que unos golpes y una nueva voz se oyera desde detrás de la puerta.

-Yagari-sensei ¿Podemos pasar ya?- Zero se sentó de golpe, esa voz tan conocida para él, miró a Yagari expectante, el cual tenía una arrogante sonrisa torcida en el rostro y un brillo de diversión en su ojo.

-Pasa.- y con eso, la puerta volvió a abrirse revelando a una nueva figura, los ojos de Zero se abrieron al verla, y cuando sus ojos se encontraron, se abrieron de par en par.

-Zero-

-Yori- La joven iba vestida con una falda larga que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas de color blanco y una camisa de manga corta rosada, su cabello, antes por debajo de las orejas, le llegaba ahora por los hombros, y su rostro era igual a la última vez que se habían visto, sus ojos castaños brillaron con cariño cuando vio a Zero, y no falto ni dos segundos para que corriera a abrazarlo, el cual devolvió casi al instante.

-Oh Zero, estaba tan preocupada por ti, desapareciste y… y- le tiró del pelo apartándolo sorprendido mientras le dedicaba una mirada mortal- Y no me escribiste ni una sola carta ¡¿Sabes lo preocupada que me tuviste?!- dijo tirándole de la oreja derecha.

-¡¿Cómo iba a escribirte si ni yo sabía dónde estaba?!-

-¡Eso es problema tuyo!- replicó- snif, creí… creí que habías muerto, estúpido.-

-¡¿Haa?! ¿Cómo iba a morir? ¿Eres estúpida?- Yori se enfadó y se cruzó de brazos alejándose de él.

-¡¿Y qué querías que pensara?! ¡Pasé meses sin saber nada, ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA, de ti, y encima el director Cross sospechando que yo sabía dónde te habías ido! ¡Eres un insensible, estúpido, idiota!- gritó tan fuerte cómo pudo antes de que algunas lágrimas cayeran por su rostro.- Después de Yuuki estuve sola contigo, y cuando te fuiste me sentí aún más sola, los “amigos” de la Academia eran desconocidos, y la única persona en la que podía confíar, había desaparecido por completo ¿Cómo crees que me sentí?- Zero calló al ver a Yori en semejante situación, estar solo no era una sensación desconocida para él, ser sospechoso tampoco, y no poder confiar en nadie lo vivía casi a diario, todo eso en Yori, alguien que no estaba costumbrada a ser todo eso, suspuso que fue muy duro para ella. Alzó su mano y la colocó sobre la cabeza de la más baja, esta dejó de llorar y lo miró.

-Siento… siento haberte preocupado, Yori.- apartó la mirada sonrojado. _“¿Por qué tengo que hacer estas cosas? Ni que fuera un psicólogo.”_ Pensó molesto, ya que este tipo de situaciones no se le daban bien.

-Te perdono- Dijo ella con una sonrisa llorosa. Yagari sonrió al ver a sus dos alumnos resolver sus cosas, pero eso se fue cuando el peli plata preguntó.

\- Por cierto, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Yori sonrió y abrió los ojos a modo de explicació.

-Pues verás-

-A la cama- ordenó Yagari- Mañana habláis del tema, ahora a la cama.- ambos adolescentes le fruncieron el ceño.

-Pero Shishou.-

-Pero Yagari-sansei-

-A dormir. Ahora.- dijo como últimatum dedicándoles una fría y escalofriante mirada, cosa que provocó cierto estremecimiento en ambos adolescentes, Yori por malas experiencias y Zero por falta de costumbre, asintieron y se fueron.- Zero- este se paró en la puerta, se giró y vio a Yagari con una suave sonrisa- Me alegro de que haya svuelo, hijo.- el menor sonrió de lado igual.

-Yo también, tou-san- y dicho esto caminó de nuevo a su cuarto, o más bien, Yori lo llevó hasta él.

-Sabes Zero, me alegro de que hayas vuelto.- comentó ella- Espero que a partir de ahora podamos trabajar más veces juntos.- sonrió- Hasta mañana-

-Buenas noches.- contestó antes de entrar de nuevo en su cuarto. Abrió la ventada para que corriera el aire freco, se tumbó sobre la cama aún desecha y nada más apoyar la cabeza en la almohada se quedó dormido.

**_Sueño_ **

_La calle le resulta familiar, el sujeto frente a él también… Mikeyl, el bramido de un motor a sus espaldas le hizo girarse levemente, sus ojos se abrieron al ver de quié se trataba, pero solo cuando el azabache salió del coche, con sus ojos azules brillando con miedo recordó, volvía a recordar ese día que cambió sus vidas para siempre._

_-¡¡ZERO!!-gritó Noctis mientras bajaba del auto, y al ver la escena frente a él, sus ojos se volvieron rojos y sus garras y colmillos se afilaron.- ¡ALEJATE DE ÉL!- bramó antes de salir corriendo en su dirección._

_Pero solo con dar un paso hacia delante, una fuerte explosión se oyó a unos pocos metros de allí, seguido de una potente llamarada que consumió toda la carretera que daba a la zona Norte del parque, envolviendo al azabache en su interior._

_-¡¡¡NOCTIISS!!- gritó Zero mientras corría en dirección a las llamas sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus acciones, ni los gritos a sus espaldas para que se detuviera._

_-¡¡ZEROO!!-_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, espero que os haya gustado, cortito, lo sé, pero si colgaba el primero que había hecho me pasaba de las 12.000 palabras y con demasiados altibajos, cosa que solo os liaría más o perderíais el hilo.
> 
> ¡¡Yagari ha vuelto a escena, Zero está enfadado con Sors y Kaito y Yori están con ellos!! ¿Qué hace Yori con Yagari? ¿Qué pasa con ese sueño/recuerdo de Zero? ¿Y Noctis, está bien? ¿Se acabará la guerra entre Sors y Zero? ¿Yagari matará a Sors? Demasiadas preguntas que se contestarán, junto a muchas otras... En el próximo capítulo.
> 
> P.D.: Este arco está a punto de terminar, como mucho en 2 o 3 capítulos más, después la historia se divide en otros 2 arcos, ¿De qué irán? Ni yo lo sé, jejeje (broma)
> 
> Besitos


	34. Rehaciendo de nuevo el camino… mirando al futuro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueeeno, al fin está listo este cap, terminado de reescribirlo, corregirlo, revisarlo y sobre todo, revisar faltas, cosa que me voy a tomar más enserio a partir de ahora, porque he estado leyéndome los capítulos anteriores y hay faltas, muchas faltas, que dan miedo, con lo cual, perdonad si tardo un poco más, pero tanto para vuestra salud mental como la mía, valdrá la pena, creédme.
> 
> Este cap es larguito, y tuve que dividirlo en 2 porque pasaba de las 30.000 palabras, cosa que me agobió bastante, si a vosotros no decidme y haré los caps más largos, si lo preferís así de entre (11.000 y 15.000 palabras), seguiré subiendo así, y si os gustan más corto (8.000 y 10.000) trataré de reducirlo.
> 
> Como siempre, espero que os guste, y ya sabéis: cosas que no se entiendan, se cotradigan, se puedan corregir... no dudéis en escribir, acepto con los brazos abiertos las críticas constructivas.
> 
> Besitos, y nos vemos al final del fic.

_-Aún no te perdono- dijo Zero mirando a Sors con sus frías amatistas- Entiendo por qué lo hiciste, pero no es algo que pueda perdonarte. Legalmente eres mi padre, pero eso no significa que sea un niño, tengo todo el derecho a saber qué pasa conmigo en todo momento, y el que en ese momento me dejaras inconsciente sabiendo la tirria que le tengo al uso de vuestros poderes… perder el control sobre mí mismo y por una persona en la que confiaba…- apretó las sábanas- Por eso no puedo perdonarte, al menos aún no.-_

“ _Esas fueron las primeras palabras con sentido que me ha dedicado desde el momento en que llegamos, y desgraciadamente, también han sido las últimas.”_ Pensó Sors mientras se masajeaba las sienes, de esa última conversación había pasado casi 1 semana, y desde entonces, Zero se había negado a hablarle o siquiera estar en la misma sala que él.

-Por qué es tan complicado…- murmuró con pesar mientras mantenía la mirada fija en unos documentos que ni siquiera había empezado a leer.

_Con Zero…_

-Hahaha, deberías haber visto la cara de Shishou cuando Yori se presentó ante él y le exigió dejar la escuela.- reía Kaito sentado en el sofá del salón con Yori y Zero sentados cada uno en un sillón.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Zero con una ceja alzada y una media sonrisa ascendiendo por su comisura derecha, luego volvió su mirada a Yori- No me imagino a la afable y dócil Sayori rebelarse ante Shishou.- la mencionada miró a Zero con su mismo semblante calmado.

-Los hechos son reales, Zero, ya quieras creerlos o no, de lo contrario, yo no estaría aquí.-

-Pero no lo entiendo ¿Tu padre realmente te dejó ir de la Academia? ¿Sabe de los Cazadores?- preguntó el peli plata con un poco de recelo, pero Yori sonrió calmadamente.

\- Mi padre está enterado de todo, Zero. Pocas semanas después de que te fueras contacté con él, estaba cansada de los continuos interrogatorios del director sobre tu paradero. No es que fueran interrogatorios en sí, más bien una pregunta por aquí o por allí, alguna llamada a su despacho con la excusa de contarme sobre Yuuki para acabar preguntando por ti, preguntar a las otras alumnas a ver si sabían algo de ti, o vigilar cada vez que iba al pueblo en los días libres, ese tipo de cosas- Intentó aclarar para el peli plata y quitarle importancia, pero por la mirada oscura en el rostro de su amigo, no funcionó.- De todas formas, al principio, mi padre se negó a sacarme de la escuela, más por interés político que por mí, pero tras varios días de negociaciones constantes, le confesé el continuo acoso del director y le prometí que, si me sacaba de allí, no solo le contaría el secreto que había descubierto, sino que, además, sacaría todo matrículas de honor a donde quisiera mandarme.- sonrió- Aceptó enseguida, así que pensé en elevar un poco más mis apuestas, le pedí que dejara que Yagari-sensei me acompañara a casa y que me dejara tomar la decisión de una sola cosa con respecto a mi futuro. Aceptó.-

-¿Pediste solo 1 toma de decisión? ¿Por qué? Así solo has salido tú perjudicada- Yori sonrió, cosa que coincidió con la de Kaito, aunque Zero no lo vio por estar concentrado en su ¿Amiga?

-Estaba cansada de los continuos juegos de política de mi padre y del director, con lo cual, aunque no lo pareciera entonces, ese simple trato me ha favorecido desde el principio. Esa misma tarde fui a buscar a Yagari-sensei, y después de varias hora<as hablando con él aceptó venir a mi casa. Al día siguiente un coche de mi padre nos recogió al Sensei y a mí, y tras varias horas de política con mi padre preguntando el motivo detrás de mí comportamiento y mis pocas ganas de ayudar en la investigación de la Academia, le hablé de los Vampiros, los cazadores y todo lo sucedido allí durante la batalla de Rido.- sonrió- Me tomó por tonta, me desestimó, y amenazó con encerrarme en otro instituto para que me ayudaran con mi trastorno mental, fue entonces que aproveché para tomar mi decisión y le pedí que firmara unos papeles que Kaito-sempai me facilitó horas antes, unos papeles donde se aceptaba mi entrada como aprendiz a los Cazadores.-

-Shishou estuvo impresionado por los audaces comentarios de Sayori con su padre, y ambos hombres se sorprendieron aún más cuando nuestra hermana aquí le plantó cara a su progenitor y le dijo, sin rodeos, que-

-“A partir de ahora, soy aprendiz de Cazadora de Vampiros, no me importa que conozcas o no su existencia, ni siquiera me importa si me crees, solo que, si quieres volver a verme y saber de mí, te recomiendo que te informes de todo lo que te he dicho, descubre la verdad por tus propios medios, y al final decide: Aceptar mi decisión y apoyarme desde las sombras, o negarme y olvidarte de mí y todo lo que descubras para siempre. La elección es tuya, padre.”- recitó Sayori con una sonrisa- O algo parecido, no recuerdo las palabras exactas.- agregó un poco apenada, pero Zero la siguió mirando impresionado.

-Ua, Yori… eres increíble- fue lo único que consiguió decir con una pequeña sonrisa, luego miró a Kaito- ¿Qué nivel tiene?- Takamiya sonrió recostado en la silla.

-Hablando con la verdad, Yori no serviría como agente de campo a día de hoy, admitámoslo Yori, con tu arma, hoy por hoy eres como un murciélago a la luz del día. Sin embargo, la capacidad sensorial de Wakaba es algo increíble, los hechizos, sellos y todo lo relacionado con la magia lo domina casi al instante. Shishou está pensando en trasladar la tutela de Yori a los cazadores de la sección espiritual de la Asociación.- Zero asintió ante las orgullosas palabras de Kaito.

-Eres increíble, Yori, actualmente no hay muchos cazadores que sean capaces de entrar en esa sección, principalmente porque los cazadores que nacen hoy en día tienen muy poca aura o afinidad con el mundo extrasensorial, y los que sí logran entrar en esa sección, la acaban abandonando por la emoción y popularidad de la caza.-

-Sí, pero… ¿Qué es esa sección?- preguntó un tanto perdida, después de todo, era la primera vez que oía hablar de todo eso.- Si me aceptan ¿Dejaré de estar con vosotros?- Kaito se echó a reír ante las palabras de la joven, y Zero le dedicó una mirada fulminante antes de volverse a Sayori con el rostro relajado, una expresión de paciencia que la joven solo lo había visto usar en las lecciones privadas con Yuuki.

-La sección espiritual de la Asociación, está integrada por muy pocos cazadores.- pensó un momento- Para poder explicarte bien cómo se creó y qué es exactamente tendría que remontarme a miles de años atrás, casi a la creación de la Asociación y-

-¡Hala Zero, tampoco tanto!- saltó Kaito.

-Kaito, si la Asociación se creó hará unos 10.000 años, más o menos, y la sección 7.000 años, no creo que 3.000 años sea demasiado lejos.- miró a Sayori- No te preocupes, Kaito se refiere a que, entre ambas fechas, sucedieron demasiados hechos importantes como para no ser relevantes, pero para no entrar mucho en temas de historia, que ya te tocará estudiar, voy a resumirte qué es esa sección lo más que pueda.- y luego añadió.- Y si me dejo algo Kaito lo complementará- como respuesta a esa burla, Kaito alzó un brazo- Verás Yori, la sección se formó hace 7.000 años, aproximadamente, su creación fue como consecuencia a una gran revuelta por parte de los vampiros. Durante esta y para combatir las armas de los cazadores forjadas con el Metal Madre, los sangre pura usaron su magia y les otorgaron a sus más allegados parte de esta, los que en un futuro serían las familias nobles. La magia se manifestó de distintas formas en cada una de las familias, hielo, fuego, viento, ilusiones… Y las bajas que sufrieron los cazadores a causa de esto fueron inmensas, los vampiros ganaban, no solo la guerra sino también el control de la sociedad humana resurgiendo como grandes monstruos que ofrecían protección a los humanos, a cambio de su sangre.- la sala quedaba en silencio cada vez que el peli plata paraba para tomar aire, Yori escuchaba atenta, y Kaito miraba por la ventana recordando las clases de historia.- Los Cazadores estuvieron a punto de perder la guerra, las familias de los guerreros que se quedaban atrás se dedicaban a orar por la ayuda de la Madre, la primera cazadora, hasta que una noche, con la Luna Azul se creyeron contestados sus ruegos. Esa misma noche, en el campo de batalla, mientras los cazadores luchaban contra los vampiros, unos pocos, lograron “despertar” un lado de su herencia, la habilidad espiritual como le llamaron entonces. No lograron usar magia sólida como los vampiros, fue más sutil y de forma instintiva, por ejemplo, algunos cazadores aseguran en escritos que durante esa batalla sus compañeros brillaban con una luz azul y lograban desviar todos los ataques mágicos, otros afirmaron ver gigantes de piedra salir de la tierra cerca de otros hombres envueltos en luz morada…-

-Cuéntale el tuyo- comentó sardónico Kaito.- El del Presidente de la Asociación.- Zero frunció el ceño, y este se profundizó cuando Yori lo miró intensamente.

-En los pergaminos relatan que el Presidente pudo convocar a 2 grandes guardianes, uno envuelto en una aura blanca y otro envuelto en una aura negra, cuentan que ambos guardianes acabaron con más de 100 enemigos de un solo golpe, y que fue gracias a él que consiguieron acabar en victoria.- suspiró.- Poco después se creó la sección, formada por los guerreros que destacaron de forma mágica en la batalla, para expandir sus conocimientos y ayudar a todos los demás cazadores a alcanzar ese nivel. Después se descubrió que no todo el mundo podía alcanzar esa “sensibilidad” a un grado tan elevado, y se dedicaron a entrenar a los jóvenes con afinidad, un entrenamiento mental y espiritual, crearon hechizos, descubrieron los sellos, las barreras, una magia que no sabían que podían emplear para combatir a los vampiros, pero que serviría en un futuro para todo lo que podemos hacer ahora.- miró a Yori- La sección es un lugar que hoy sigue funcionando como antaño, descubrir nuevas formas de lucha a través de hechizos, runas y fuerza espiritual para combatir los poderes que tienen los nobles.-

-¿De verdad hicieron todo eso vuestros ancestros?- dijo Yori impresionada por la historia, y ambos jóvenes resoplaron.

-No, los registros exageraron, con como los jeroglíficos o la Biblia, todo son metáforas construidas por los ancestros al no saber explicar esos hechos.- dijo Kaito.

-Hoy se sabe que los gigantes de roca eran simples rocas levitadas y lanzadas contra los enemigos en un modo de autodefensa. Lo mismo con la esquivación de ataques, los afectados, en su modo más primario de supervivencia y con el deseo de no morir accedieron a esa parte espiritual y crearon una barrera en sí mismos que desapareció tan pronto como estuvieron fuera de peligro, y como no, solo pudieron volver a usarlo, y no en la misma potencia, tras años y años de entrenamiento.- concluyó Zero y Yori se cruzó de brazos.

-Aguafiestas.-

-NO hay de qué- contestaron a la vez.- De cualquier forma, es un orgullo poder entrar en esa sección. Y con lo que respecta a nosotros, Yagari-shishou ya te aceptó como su alumna ¿no?- Yori asintió.- Entonces no debes preocuparte, es cierto que una vez empieces a entrenar todo lo que den allí nos veremos menos, pero al final del día, o por muchos cambios de maestro temporales que hagas, tu Shishou será Yagari.- dijo Kaito, luego sonrió- Alégrate, eres la tercera alumna que coge el Shishou.-

-¿Eso es raro?-

-Bueno, normalmente, los maestros de la Asociación, formados por los cazadores de más nivel, tienen un promedio de 20 o 30 alumnos a lo largo de su carrera, puede que más si puede dar lecciones a 2 a la vez. Bien, pues Yagari-shishou es uno de los 10 cazadores más fuertes de la Asociación, solo por debajo del Presidente y Cross-san, pero como ahora no hay Presidente, se podría decir que es el más fuerte solo después de Cross, y en todos sus años de carrera solo h tomado a dos alumnos, Zero y yo, y ahora, tú.- concluyó Kaito de lo más feliz, aunque la sonrisa de zorro que tenía decía lo contrario.

-Chicos, siento cambiar de tema tan de repente- interrumpió Zero tras unos segundos de silencio- Pero es algo que me lleva molestando desde que desperté por primera vez ¿Dónde estamos?- Esa pregunta dejó a ambos jóvenes en silencio por un momento hasta que Kaito decidió responder algo incómodo.

-Bueno Zero… Nos encontramos en una mansión al Noreste del Mar de Japón, en una pequeña isla privada del Océano Pacífico, cerca de Canadá, a unos 2.800 Km, más o menos.- Ante la mirada incrédula del peli plata aclaró- Es una de las propiedades de Isaya Shouto, un vampiro sangre pura que- se detuvo al no tener una reacción explosiva por parte del menor- ¿No te escandalizas?-

-Kaito ¿Quieres que me ponga a gritar y maldecir solo por la mención de un sangre pura? Eso es muy imprudente. Además, ya os he contado todo lo que he vivido allí en Eos y con quién he pasado esos días.- El castaño lo miró lleno de orgullo, y una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro.

-Quién lo diría, Kiryuu Zero tranquilo ante el hecho de estar en una propiedad del enemigo.- suspiró al no recibir respuesta.- Bueno, resumiendo, llevamos aquí unas semanas, y al ser una isla privada, nadie ha podido detectarnos, con lo cual es un buen escondite. Para esconderte a ti hasta que te recuperes.- especificó al final.

-Ya veo… ¿Y qué quiere a cambio de su “hospitalidad”?- preguntó Zero con el ceño fruncido. Kaito negó.

-No lo sabemos, por ahora no ha exigido nada a cambio, pero dudo que tarde mucho en hacerlo.-

-¿Sabías que Isaya Shouto estuvo durmiendo durante siglos por el asesinato de su familia y que es un muy buen amigo del Director Cross-san?-

-Por supuesto, Shishou se lo echó en cara durante nuestro primer encuentro, sin embargo, el vampiro ha asegurado no hacerlo por Cross, sino por Yagari-shishou, al parecer, este sangre pura conoce a Yagari tan bien como a Cross y son buenos amigos.- contestó con el ceño fruncido y expresión preocupada, idéntica a la de Zero y con Yori totalmente neutral.

-Dudo que vaya a perjudicarnos su ayuda, Zero.- saltó Sayori tras unos minutos de tenso silencio, ganándose la mirada de ambos hombres.- No conozco íntimamente a Isaya-san, pero… él nos ayudó a encontrarte, no solo eso, sino que ha mantenido distraído al Senado durante los últimos meses con su despertar y sus continuos intentos de aprender que temas se están tratando en este momento, que los vampiros se han olvidado de todas las órdenes impuestas sobre ti y tu búsqueda.-

-¿Búsqueda? ¿Y ahora que quieren esos vejestorios chupasangres de mí?-

-Bueno, técnicamente ya no son unos vejestorios, más bien deberíamos agradecer si aún queda algún vampiro que podríamos calificar como “vejestorio” en el nuevo Senado.-

-¿A qué te refieres con eso Kaito?- El nombrado se acomodó en el sillón, y cuando se dispuso a hablar, Yori se le adelantó.

-Kuran-san disolvió el Senado y creó uno completamente nuevo unos meses después de tu desaparición. Al principio, solo introdujo a Takuma-sempai como Presidente del Senado, el puesto que anteriormente ocupó su abuelo, las quejas no se hicieron esperar, los argumentos sobre la edad de Takuma-sempai y su poca experiencia, las afinidades políticas y su estrecha amistad con Kuran-sempai llevaron a todos los miembros del Senado a insinuar que Kuran-sempai controlaría el Senado y a los pro-monarcas, dominando así a toda la población vampírica.- tomó un respiro- Los primeros meses solo habían pequeños cambios o ciertas dificultades para aprobar según qué leyes, sin embargo, el control de Kuran-sempai no fue a más.-

-Hasta el día del altercado.- continuó Kaito esta vez ganando la completa atención de Zero.- El día en que Kuran presentó a su hermana en la sociedad vampírica. En esa fiesta sucedieron 2 cosas inquietantes, la casi muerte del pura sangre Ouri y la conversión de una joven cazadora en Nivel E antes de ser asesinada por un vampiro.-

-¿Una sanguijuela convirtió a una cazadora en un Nivel E?- preguntó con rencor hacia los oscuros recuerdos de su propia conversión.- ¿Cómo es que nadie se dio cuenta antes?-

-Porque mientras sucedían esos dos hechos, en la pista de baile donde se encontraba la nobleza vampírica, los susurros sobre la corrupción de Kuran en el Senado y su intervención por medio de Takuma llegaron a los oídos de los vampiros extremistas en contra de la realeza ¿Adivina a quién atacaron?- el castaño sonrió- Sí, en el mismo instante en que Kuran se dio la vuelta para atender las cuestiones de varios miembros del Senado, los vejestorios, un par de vampiros atacaron a la princesa sanguijuela. No fue dañada físicamente, ya que Kuran y sus esbirros notaron los movimientos ofensivos a tiempo, pero si creó un antes y un después en la imagen de intocabilidad de los Kuran. Yuuki Kuran fue envenenada esa noche, y para cuando las cosas abajo se calmaron y atrapamos a los culpables, los cazadores obtuvimos el permiso de volver a dispersarnos y fue entonces que se enteraron de esos 2 crímenes.-

-Y después de esa noche, los miembros más antiguos y los más radicales contra los Kuran desaparecieron del Senado por miembros más nuevos, jóvenes y con ocultas inclinaciones monárquicas.- completó Yori tocándose el pelo.

-¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡¿Permiso de quién?!- preguntó Zero, confundido por la reacción de los cazadores en esa situación.

-De Kuran.-

\- ¿Por qué coño necesitabais permiso de Kuran? ¡¡¿De un puñetero vampiro?!!- La expresión en el rostro de Kaito se ensombreció, y una mueca de disgusto le apareció en el rostro.

-No creas que no fue vergonzoso y humillante para todos esa noche, Zero. Pero desde la muerte del Presidente, y tu desaparición, no solo el Senado ha sufrido cambios, la Asociación también.-

-Kaito, estoy empezando a hartarme de tus malditos comentarios con significados ocultos y explicaciones a medias ¿Qué coño ha pasado mientras no he estado? Explícamelo todo, empezando por la Asociación y después sigue con lo que te dé la gana, pero no te quedes a medias.-

-Al menos sabemos que tu humor sigue siendo el mismo, Zero.- comentó Yori con una sonrisa divertida antes de dejar hablar a Kaito.

-No pasó de inmediato, con todo el incidente de Rido, la muerte del Presidente y las reparaciones en la Asociación, los cazadores estábamos demasiado ocupados como para siquiera empezar a enterarnos de los planes de Kuran, no digo que hoy sepamos cuales son, solo que, en aquellos días la prioridad era volver cuanto antes a la normalidad, recuperar el tiempo perdido, continuar con las cazas de vampiros en las listas y no centrarnos en hipotéticos futuros planes malévolos de Kuran o cualquier otro vampiro, teníamos que recuperarnos antes de hacer nada. Por ello, se amplificaron las medidas de protección en la Asociación, y básicamente nos aislamos del mundo exterior para acabar el trabajo interno cuanto antes, desgraciadamente, no todo fue tan rápido como creímos al principio. Para empezar, una vez acabadas las reparaciones, surgieron nuevos problemas internos, el hecho de no tener Presidente volvía a la Asociación débil frente al mundo exterior, y aquí radicaba el mayor problema, algunos decían que la línea del anterior Presidente tenía que continuar, como si fuera un sistema hereditario, sin embargo, otro grupo mucho más numérico, nos decantábamos más por los distintos torneos que se hacían antes del último Presidente, escoger al cazador más fuerte física, mental y psicológicamente para guiarnos como fuera posible. Ninguno de los dos bandos nos pusimos de acuerdo, hasta que al final, se formó un consejo de ancianos, los cuales deliberaron 3 días y 3 noches hasta escoger a Shirow-san como representante y hombre de poder hasta que se encontrara una solución, y eso pareció calmar bastante las cosas. Fue meses después de que desapareciste cuando las cosas comenzaron a tornarse turbias en la Asociación, de nuevo, Kuran Kaname envió una misiva pidiendo la ayuda de los cazadores para eliminar diversos enjambres de Niveles E, proporcionó mucha información útil, números cercanos, incluso algunos concretos de los componentes de los enjambres, su posición e incluso se ofreció a prestar a varios de sus nobles para ayudarnos- sonrió- como puedes entender, la tensión volvió. Cross había empezado a entrar y salir de la Asociación a su gusto, informando a Kuran de los problemas que pasaban los cazadores y a la Asociación de las distintas soluciones que proponía Kuran, este ofreció dinero para las reparaciones, alimentos y cuidado para las familias más afectadas… demasiado bonito. Los ancianos y adultos rápidamente se enfurecieron con lo que ellos denominaban “Compra de voluntades” e “Infiltración vampírica”, mientras que los jóvenes y más afectados por la guerra querían aceptar de buena gana sus ofrendas, si fuera por ellos no habrían ni preguntado el coste, y Cross aprovechó la situación para vender la buena voluntad de Kaname Kuran a través de Yuuki y tu memoria.- resopló.- No me mires así, los del Consejo iban a darte por muerto dentro de unos meses. En fin, se denegó la oferta de ayuda y eso creó malestar dentro de la Asociación, nos estábamos dividiendo internamente por la influencia de un ser con el que debíamos acabar.-

-Poco después el Consejo logró encontrar una solución al mayor problema de todos, se celebraría La Selección del Presidente, como anteriormente hacían nuestros antepasados.- Kaito sonrió- Y obviamente, Shishou hizo que te incluyeran en los posibles seleccionados, se llevaron varios meses para comprobar los archivos, documentos y estadísticas con todo lo relacionado a los candidatos, y al final, solo 5 pasasteis a la Selección.-

-Bueno, técnicamente fueron 4, Pero Cross-san apareció el mismo día donde se anunciarían a los candidatos y se incluyó porque sí, saltándose todos los pasos.- interrumpió Yori.

-Yori, Cross es conocido como el Vampiro sin Colmillos, el cazador más poderoso de todos en la Asociación, es normal que a él no le hicieran pasar por todos los procedimientos. Justo, no, pero comprensible, sí.- explicó Kaito- En fin, anunciaron a los 5 candidatos y, sorpresa, tu nombre había sido cambiado por el de Shishou, los de la Asociación te daban por muerto- ante la mirada escéptica de Zero, sonrió.- Pero no te preocupes, Shishou demostró lo contrario con tu _Shyllie_ \- al oír ese nombre, Zero se llevó una mano a la oreja para descubrir, que dicha piedra no estaba donde tenía que estar.- Shirow-sama aceptó tu participación y el problema se resolvió temporalmente.-

-Deberías haber visto la cara de Cross cuando se enteró de que estabas vivo, obviamente no creía que lo estuvieras.- gruñó Yori.

-Las cosas se calmaron ahora que habían varios candidatos a Presidente, sin embargo, surgieron nuevos problemas. Los cazadores seguían dirigiéndose al Consejo y Shirow-sama para todas las decisiones, pero muchos ojos estaban puestos en los candidatos, confiando más en su juicio que no en el del Consejo.-

-Déjame adivinar, Cross consiguió mucha influencia.- Kaito asintió.

-Sí, al ser el cazador más fuerte, las posibilidades de que fuera el nuevo Presidente aumentaron, y no solo eso, Cross empezó a tomar ciertas decisiones menores que el Consejo permitió ¿Por qué? Por el poder que tenía sobre las masas, claro que las funciones de los cazadores seguían siendo las mismas, pero poco a poco, muchas de las decisiones tomadas fueron coordinadas por Kuran, cazas contra Niveles E, tramas de corrupción con las que antes no interveníamos, guardias de fiestas personales… y la lista sigue creciendo. Fue entonces que apareció esa invitación de Kuran para Cross sobre la presentación de Yuuki en la sociedad vampírica, para entonces, el Consejo no era más que un instrumento manejado por Cross, o mejor dicho, por Kuran.- respiró- La fiesta salió bastante mal, no solo por esos 2 casos, sino también porque encontramos a la posible culpable, Shirabuki Sara ¿Y adivina qué? Yuuki Kuran impidió su arresto, y luego, por si fuera poco, Cross retiró a los Cazadores dejando ambos casos en manos de Kuran. Y ahora, Cross controla la Asociación detrás del Consejo porque todos los cazadores han dado por sentado que será el próximo Presidente- gruñó la última parte antes de respirar profundamente- Por eso, Zero, debes ser tú el Presidente. Si no, nos convertiremos en otros siervos de esos estúpidos vampiros, y eso es lo que menos nos gusta de todo.-

Zero se quedó en silencio, durante su tiempo en Insomnia había imaginado varias veces lo que podría estar pasando en Japón, pensó que Yagari se acabaría convirtiendo en Presidente, o si este no quería, designarían a otro para el cargo, Cross seguiría con la Academia intentando cumplir un sueño imposible, y Yuuki y Kuran estarían viviendo su vida de cuento de hadas, como siempre habían soñado, apretó los puños.

-Sabes que ordenar no es lo mío ¿Verdad?- preguntó con una sonrisa torcida, la cual fue correspondida por una enorme de parte de Yori y una burlona de Kaito.- Y que tendrás que obedecer todas y cada una de las órdenes que te dé.-

-He, primero céntrate en conseguir ese asiento, y luego hablaremos de lo que puedes y no puedes ordenarme, mocoso.- bromeó Kaito y tras unos segundos, los tres adolescentes se echaron a reír.

-Con que al fin te has puesto al día de todo ¿Eh, mocoso?- vino una cuarta voz desde la puerta, las 3 cabezas se giraron y se encontraron con la dura mirada azul celeste de su Shishou.- Veamos si tus pequeñas vacaciones no te han oxidado más de lo que estabas, funesto intento de futuro Presidente.- dijo sardónico mientras acomodaba su escopeta y salía del salón, Zero sonrió de lado, y de su pantalón sacó a sus amadas y buenas acompañantes armas, Bloody Rose y Dark Moon.

-Estoy deseando patearte el culo, Shishou.- comentó mientras lo seguía fuera.

-¿Siempre lleva las pistolas encima? ¿Acaso las lleva en la ducha también?- preguntó Yori mientras se ponía de pie.

-Es Zero.- fue toda la respuesta del castaño- Vamos, no pienso perderme cómo Shishou le patea el culo a Zero, ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que los vi.- y dicho eso, ambos jóvenes salieron corriendo detrás de ellos, impacientes por ver el duelo a punto de desatarse en el jardín trasero.

_1 mes y varias semanas después…_

Los pájaros empezaban a despertarse en los nidos, el viento mecía los árboles y la luna se resistía a marcharse. La habitación estaba a oscuras, las pesadas y tupidas cortinas impedían la entrada de los primeros rayos de sol, y en medio de la cama, encorvado en posición fetal, un joven de cabellera plateada descansaba cubierto hasta la nariz por las pesadas mantas.

**_“…pierta… despierta… ¡DESPIERTA!”_ ** El grito logró su objetivo, el joven peli plateado abrió los ojos de golpe, inspeccionó su alrededor y, al ver que no corría peligro alguno, volvió a recostarse en la mullida cama.

-Moon ¿Por qué, si se puede saber, me has despertado esta vez a las 4 de la mañana?- preguntó con voz aún pastosa por el sueño.

**_“Zero ¿Has olvidado qué día es hoy?”_ ** preguntó esta vez una voz más calmada, casi carente de emoción. ** _“Hoy estamos a 5 de Noviembre”_**

-5 de Noviembre…- murmuró tumbado y con los ojos cerrados, su cuerpo se sentía pesado, su mente como gelatina y de lo único que tenía ganas era de volver a dormirse.- ¡El cumpleaños de Sors!- dijo al recordar la fecha.

**_“Hasta que acierta”_** comentó la sarcástica voz de Dark Moon en la mente del peli plata **_“Ahora apresúrate en preparar el desayuno antes de que se vaya”_** Pero mientras esta se burlaba, el peli plata ya se había levantado de la cama y vestido con un chándal igual de cómodo que su pijama.

-No me des órdenes.- dijo al terminar de arreglar la cama y recoger ambas pistolas de la mesita de noche y colocarlas en su cinturón.

Salió al pasillo y cerró la puerta lo más silencioso que pudo, pasó por la planta hasta las grandes escaleras y bajó al salón, una vez seguro de que los demás no escucharían nada, apresuró el paso a la cocina, allí, el personal trabajaba diligentemente limpiando la vajilla y probando distintos platos y recetas para la celebración de esa noche.

-Zero-sama- dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas, Zero giró y sonrió al encontrarse con la anciana ama de llaves.

-Buenos días, Fumiko-san- había desistido hace unas semanas en intentar que la mujer dejara de llamarlo “-sama”, al menos había conseguido que lo llamara por su nombre  no el apellido de Sors. Fumiko Sakura, una mujer humana de 60 años trabajaba como jefa de las cocinas en la mansión, su cabello gris estaba recogido en un moño alto y tieso, sin ningún cabello fuera de lugar, el sencillo traje negro con las mangas blancas, un delantal negro en su cintura sin encajes y con un único bolsillo encima de la falda eran su atuendo habitual. Sus ojos oscuros se estrecharon, enmarcando aún más las arrugas alrededor de sus ojos, su nariz pequeña y labios anchos se tensaron ante su escrutiñadora mirada al más joven.

-Buenos días a usted también- respondió viendo cómo el joven se colocaba un delantal y se remangaba la camisa.- Espero que no vaya a vestir con esas ropas todo el día, Zero-sama, su padre, Aevum-sama no apreciaría esas pintas en un día tan especial como hoy.-

-Lo sé, no te preocupes, esta noche iré mejor vestido- comentó sin prestar atención, sabía que si no respondía sería aún peor. Con un “hmp” final por parte de la mujer se marchó y él se dedicó a cocinar algo rápido antes de que su padre bajara las escaleras. _“Como han cambiado las cosas en apenas 1 mes… Aún recuerdo el último día que pasamos con Isaya en su mansión.”_

**_Flash Back_ **

_1 mes y medio antes… Mansión de Isaya, 22:50 pm_

_-Sigo sin entender por qué tenemos que esperar a esa sanguijuela para cenar- protestó Yagari mientras veía a sus dos pupilos más jóvenes poner la mesa.- ¿Dónde diablos está?-_

_-Shishou ya ha avisado esta mañana que llegaría tarde. Ya sabías que la cena no sería temprano.- dijo Zero mientras colocaba una ensalada en la mesa._

_-Ya ¡¿Pero a las 23:00?! ¡¡¿De qué coño trabaja?!!- se volvió a quejar el azabache y Zero entrecerró su mirad._

_-Ya te dije que si querías podías cenar antes con Kaito y Yori. Tú decidiste esperar.- Kaito, por su parte estaba en su cuarto limpiando su arma y Yori acabando de traer los últimos platos mientras escuchaba, divertida, la discusión entre esos dos._

_-¿Y dejarte solo con el chupa sangre? No gracias.- se cruzó de brazos y se bajó el sombrero para que le tapara los ojos, Zero suspiró y se enderezó._

_-Shishou, desde hace unos días estás actuando muy raro, y no lo digo por tu antagonismo hacia Sors, sino por tu infantilismo cuando estamos todos juntos.- se cruzó de brazos y miró al mayor.- ¿Estás seguro de que todo está bien?- y justo en ese momento, sonó la puerta principal abriéndose, y el aura de 2 sangre puras llenó el cuarto.- Mira, ya han llegado.- y dicho esto fue a recibir a ambos vampiros._

_-Los celos son muy malos, Yagari-sensei- dijo la suave voz de Yori sacando a Yagari de sus pensamientos._

_-¿Celos? ¿Quién está celoso?- gruñó y Yori sonrió._

_-No te preocupes, Shishou, Zero-kun no te querrá menos por pasar tiempo a solas con Sors-san, él te sigue viendo como un padre.- sonrió- A pesar de no tener unos papeles para demostrarlo legalmente.- Ese último quebró un poco la postura arrogante y despreocupada de Yagari._

_-Estúpidos papeles…- fue el único murmullo que llegó a oídos de Yori, la cual soltó una pequeña risita. Y justo en ese momento, entró Sors.- ¡Tú, maldito chupa sangre! ¡¿Dónde diablos estabas?!- le gruñó con una mirada fría y mortal._

_-Buenas noches a ti también, Yagari-san.- contestó Sors con el mismo tono de voz impasible de siempre.- Es bueno ver que tu espíritu no ha cambiado en estos 5 días de tu ausencia. Me complace ver que Zero y tú seguirán manteniendo las acaloradas discusiones por asuntos sin importancia.- comentó mientras se sentaba en el extremo opuesto de la mesa.- Buenas noches, Yori.- la joven asintió con una sonrisa y se sentó a su izquierda._

_-¿Te estás burlando de mí?- gruñó Yagari mientras se levantaba de la mesa. Sors lo miró y se subió las gafas._

_-Por favor, abstente de comportarte de forma tan irracional en la mesa, y más en presencia de mi hijo, Yagari. Lo último que deseo es burlarme de ti. Aunque si quisiera hacerlo no me costaría demasiado trabajo lograrlo.- y para enrabiar más al azabache y enfatizar su punto, su comisura derecha se elevó en un intento de sonrisa._

_-Ya podemos cenar.- dijo Zero apareciendo por la puerta con Kaito y su invitado detrás, pero se detuvo al notar la tensión en el ambiente y la imagen frente a él. La mesa puesta con Sors en una punta y Yagari en la otra, ambos lanzándose una mirada mortal que de poder hacerlo, ambos sacarían balas y rayos por los ojos, y en medio de esa batalla de voluntades, Yori, con una sonrisa tranquila, como si las dos amenazas ante ella solo fueran un par de mariposas volando.- No sé si quiero saber qué ha pasado aquí…- comentó con una gotita cayendo en su sien._

_-Zero-san, me alegra enormemente haber participado en tu recuperación.- dijo el otro sangre pura que los acompañaba de improviso esa noche, Isaya Shouto.- Mi corazón se regocija ante tanta actividad en los solitarios y antiguos salones de esta casa. No solo eso, mi alma se alegra de haber despertado, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Yagari tan vivo.-_

_-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó Zero incierto ante la imagen de su sensei, este parecía emanar una energía oscura de su cuerpo- Yo creo que el miasma pronto se convertirá en un monstruo salido de las profundidades del infierno…- murmuró con una mueca en el rostro, Kaito, por su parte, pasó de esos dos adultos y se sentó junto a Yori con la que empezó a hablar sin problemas.- A veces desearía ser capaz de ignorar como algunos, la maldad que crece en esta casa cada vez que esos dos se cruzan.-_

_-Mmm cierto, sin embargo, creo que eso sería imposible cuando eres el ojo del huracán.- comentó el vampiro rubio con una sonrisa.- Pero coincido con tus palabras, por esta noche, dediquémonos a ignorar las energías negativas que circulan en esta sala y enfoquémonos en la cena.- y en voz más elevada añadió- Sería una verdadera lástima que se desperdiciara una comida hecha con tanto amor y dedicación por tus manos, una cena casera de Zero, algo que no puedo disfrutar todos los días.- comentó dramático, y de reojo vio como ambos hombres respingaron al comprender sus palabras. Se miraron por última vez y un mismo pensamiento cruzó sus mentes **“Solo por Zero”** y la tensión en la sala se disuadió- Bien, vamos a cenar.- Al final, la tensión volvió a resurgir cuando Zero quedó sentado a la derecha de Sors y con Isaya a su izquierda._

_-Los avances que hemos logrado en tan poco tiempo son sorprendentes, Sors-san.- comentó Isaya en medio de la cena, rompiendo así, la creciente tensión de la sala.- Sin duda alguna, eres un genio y con grandes recursos que has creado de la nada.- Sors bebió de su copa de vino._

_-Todo ha sido gracias a tu ayuda, Isaya-san. Gracias a tus contactos y recursos he podido lograrlo en tan poco tiempo.- El rubio negó con una sonrisa en los labios._

_-No negaré mi granito de arena, pero el simple hecho de prestarte mi laboratorio y presentarte a 2 amigos no puede compararse a tus grandes dotes de liderazgo.- bebió un sorbo- Todo ha sido gracias a tu ingenio, además, estoy seguro de que hubieras logrado el mismo resultado sin mi ayuda.-_

_-Sin duda, pero me hubiera llevado más tiempo de lo necesario, y el tiempo es algo que hoy en día escasea.- comentó Sors a la vez que le dedicó una mirada a Zero, este, por su parte, prestaba atención a la conversación, pero al no enterarse exigió._

_-¿Se puede saber de qué coño estáis hablando con tanto secretismo?- Todas las miradas fueron a la otra silla en la cabecera opuesta de la mesa, Yagari  se adelantó a Zero.-Isaya ¿De qué demonios estáis hablando?- el rubio sonrió y miró de reojo a Sors._

_-¿No se lo has explicado?- el otro sangre pura lo ignoró mientras servía otra cantidad de puré de patatas en el plato de Zero, el cual frunció el ceño.- Tal vez sea hora de que se enteren.- otra vez ignorado, sonrió- ¿Se lo explico yo?-_

_-No hará falta- contestó esta vez Sors mientras se llevaba otro trozo de carne a la boca, dirigió su mirada a Yagari.- Nos marchamos.-_

_-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¡¿A DÓNDE PEDAZO DE ZOQUETE?!! ¡¡Por si no lo sabes, Kuran está buscándonos y dudo mucho que volviendo a MÍ casa podamos seguir en el anonimato!!- gruñó Yagari enfadado, después de meses de planificación y control cuidadoso, de evasión a las sombras de Kuran y las artimañas de Cross, ahora venía este estúpido sangre pura a desbaratar sus planes._

_-¿Quién ha dicho que iríamos a TÚ casa?- preguntó Sors con burla- No, sería ridículo, sin mencionar molesto y demasiado complicado para manejarse en ese pequeño espacio.- comentó con desdén, se reclinó en el asiento con los ojos cerrados, ignorante de la mirada de desaprobación en el rostro de Zero, la mirada de sorpresa y nervios en el rostro de Yori, la de enfado de Kaito, la divertida de Isaya y la mirada mortal en el cazador más experimentado.- Iremos a la que será NUESTRA nueva casa, Zero.-_

_-¿Nueva casa? ¿Cómo diablos has conseguido comprar una nueva casa cuando hemos salido de Insomnia casi sin efectivo, por no decir que ese poco de efectivo son monedas típicas de Eos?-_

_-¿Realmente me crees tan estúpido, hijo?- esa última palabra le sentó como una patada en los dientes al azabache, que apretó con más fuerza los cubiertos.- Días antes del desastre cambié el capital a Yenes, que para tu información es una moneda tan sólida como los Guiles dentro de Insomnia y en Lucis. Los Guiles se utilizan en Lucis por los pocos tratos comerciales con zonas conquistadas con el imperio que mantienen una relación neutral con Lucis, esa fue la forma en que introdujeron la moneda.- Explicó._

_-Eso no explica nada, Sors.-_

_-Sabes, echo de menos esos días en donde me llamabas otou-san.- comento Sors con una sonrisa nostálgica y algo mezquina.- ¿Por qué no me llamas así?- Zero gruñó_

_-¿Otou-san, puedes explicarme que mierda has hecho fuera de estas paredes?- preguntó con los dientes prietos y ganas de darle un buen golpe a su “amado padre”. Y entonces algo plateado atravesó la mesa y pasó rozando los cabellos ahora sueltos más cercanos a la oreja del vampiro, un cuchillo que se clavó en la pared detrás de Sors, y Zero no necesitó darse la vuelta para saber quién lo había lanzado.-Shishou…-_

_-¿Te parece divertido vam-pi-ro? Acaba de contar tu estúpida historia y ahórranos la molestia de escuchar tu maldita voz más rato del necesario.- gruñó Yagari con una voz que prometía dolor, mucho dolor. Sors estrechó su mirada al ojiazul antes de beber otro sorbo de vino y actuar como si nada hubiera pasado. “Maldito chupasangre…” gruñó Yagari en su mente al ver la postura completamente relajada y perfecta del vampiro, no le faltaban ganas de darle un buen puñetazo en el rostro._

_-Ahora sé de dónde proviene tu carácter, hijo. Tal comportamiento rebelde y salvaje es fruto de una mala crianza.- Zero golpeó la mesa, harto del pleito entre ambos._

_-¡Basta ya! Shishou, deja de incitar a Sors a la pelea y comportarte como un niño pequeño.- Sors sonrió ante la cara de regañado del azabache.- Y Sors, deja de incitar también a Yagari-shishou e insultarlo. Estoy cansado de las peleas entre ambos, desde hace unos días que perdoné a Sors, os habéis comportado como perros consiguiendo huesos de recompensa, como no paréis de una vez, no pienso dirigiros más la palabra.- habló firme, y se volvió a su padre legal- Y Sors, para tu información, puede que tú seas mi padre legal escrito en esos papeles, pero antes de que llegaras estaba Yagari, y nada va a cambiar ese hecho, su educación me ha hecho ser quién soy hoy y estoy orgulloso de ello, me ha enseñado a no rendirme ni obedecer órdenes como un cordero en un rebaño, pelear por lo que creo justo y tener determinación, si no te gusta eso lamento decirte que hay muy poco que puedas hacer.- se volvió a Yagari- Shishou, lo mismo va para ti, he cambiado en este año que no hemos estado juntos, Sors se ha convertido en tan padre como tú, me ha ayudado cuando estaba allí solo, y de él he aprendido a calcular mis pasos, sopesar las consecuencias de todas y cada una de mis acciones y no dejarme llevar por el odio, diferenciar a mis enemigos de los amigos y no generalizar a una raza.- suspiró- Os considero mis padres y encuentro absurda esta competencia vuestra por atraer mi atención, gracias a vosotros no soy tonto, sé lo que está pasando y no me gusta. Ya lo he dicho, pero lo voy a repetir. O paráis u os paro yo.- El silencio en la casa era sepulcral, solo las sonrisas de Kaito, Yori e Isaya estaban presentes, Sors mantenía su fachada de impasibilidad, pero por dentro fruncía el ceño ante el regaño de su hijo por una riña infantil y absurda con alguien que había formado parte de la vida de Zero mucho antes que él._

_“Esto es absurdo. He sido un tonto al pensar que sería el único a quién Zero vería como un padre.” Pensó Sors. Yagari por su parte se había cruzado de brazos y había agachado el rostro para ocultar su ojo, una postura defensiva que había adoptado hace mucho tiempo._

_“Mierda, la he cagado.” Fue lo que pensó “Naturalmente que podría encontrar otra figura paterna, no solo yo puedo influir en su vida, solo que no pensé que consiguiera tanta confianza de Zero en tan poco tiempo” Alzó el rostro y su ojo coincidió con los de Sors “He, se siente bien ser el problemático de vez en cuando” pensó divertido al haber disfrutado de toda la situación, sobre todo del regaño a la sanguijuela, pero al ver entre Zero y Sors frunció el ceño nuevamente._

_-Bien, no volveré a comportarme de forma tan infantil.-_

_-También lo prometo Zero, las batallas infantiles han terminado. Soy un hombre racional, maduro y adulto, y me comportaré como tal. Zero asintió._

_-Pero eso no significa que lo aguante las 24 horas del día, ni seamos amigos.- dijeron de pronto los 2 a la vez, sorprendiendo a los demás y a ellos mismos. Isaya, que había estado observando todo en silencio sonrió._

_-Vaya, vaya… Sabéis, hay un dicho humano que dice “Los que se pelean se desean”-_

_-Sí, y aquí falta poco para que empiecen a volar balas.- comentó Kaito con una sonrisa torcida._

**Fin Flash Back**

-Zero, buenos días.- el susodicho alzó el rostro, había estado tan perdido en sus recuerdos que no había notado la presencia de su padre acercándose, se giró y en la puerta que daba lugar al salón estaba él, Sors, vestido con un traje de color negro con pequeñas y casi imperceptibles líneas verticales plateadas en todo el traje hecho a medida, dándole una sensación de ser más claro, su camisa azul celeste tenía encima una corbata de un azul oscuro, semejante al negro, su cabello oscuro repeinado hacía atrás y sin sus gafas los ojos vino resaltaban más, un Adonis personificado.

_“¿Cuántas mujeres se le echan encima al día?”_ se preguntó el peli plata.

-Unas seis o siete, pero no debes preocupare, sé cómo manejarlas.- contestó Sors con una sonrisa acercándose a él. _“Mierda, lo dije en voz alta”_

-Buenos días, otou-san- contestó Zero con una sonrisa y lo abrazó- Feliz cumpleaños.- Sors devolvió el breve abrazo y la sonrisa.

-Ya veo ¿En eso consistía el críptico mensaje de Fumiko?- Zero amplió su sonrisa, ya que al salir de la cocina le dijo a Fumiko que si su padre aparecía para desayunar, lo mandara a esta sala. Uno de los salones que conectaban con el inmenso jardín a través de una enorme cristalera francesa que iba del suelo al techo y ocupaba toda una pared abovedada, sobresaliendo de la estructura de la casa y creando una especie de cúpula de cristal, donde Zero había dispuesto en una pequeña mesa, o al menos más pequeñas que dónde solían comer, el desayuno, el cual consistía en tortitas, huevos revueltos, tostadas, panceta y distintas frutas, ah, y café, lo más importante del desayuno para Sors.

-Mmm, tal vez.- sonrió y se sentó con él- Solo quería pasar un rato contigo antes de que te fueras a trabajar y no te volviera a ver hasta la noche.- Sors sonrió.

-Entonces he de suponer que estaremos solos durante el desayuno.- Zero sonrió mientras tomaba su taza de café.

-Sip, todos los demás están durmiendo, pero si quieres puedo llamar a Yagari, estoy seguro que disfrutará enormemente de desayunar con nosotros.- bromeó, y no pudo evitar reír ante la mueca de desagrado que puso Sors.- ¡Oh vamos! No me lo puedo creer ¿Aún no podéis aguantaros? Ha pasado más de 1 mes.-

-Zero, tu maestro y yo no… congeniamos muy bien, nuestros caracteres tienden a chocar debido a nuestras diferencias.- intentó excusarse.

-Ya, lo que pasa es que sigues sin soportar estar a la par con él, y no por encima de él ¿Eh? No todo el mundo va a obedecer tus mandatos, padre, mucho menos Shishou, no se doblega ante nada ni nadie- sonrió.- Además, así es más divertido.-

-Tú te diviertes, a mí me exaspera, poniendo en duda mi palabra, subestimando mi poder y sobre todo negando mis órdenes. Su última osadía fue retirar a los sirvientes de las habitaciones, les dijo que cada uno debía organizar su cuarto.-

-Puede que no lo ordenen, pero lo siguen limpiando.- intentó quitar importancia Zero, pero al no funcionar añadió.- Shishou nos ha educado para ser ordenados y no dejar que nadie limpie nuestro desastre, quiere que sigamos siendo así a pesar de tener ahora la facilidad de alguien más limpiando nuestro desorden, es una forma de educar.-

-No soy estúpido, Zero, y no me parece mal. Lo que no soporto es que haga esos movimientos sin consultarme primero, YO soy el dueño de este sitio, no él, si quiere cambiar algo u ordenar algo distinto, que primero hable conmigo.- _“Si no soportáis estar ni en la misma planta”_ pensó Zero con una gotita en la sien.- De todas formas ¿Cómo es que siempre que estamos solos acabamos hablando de tu maestro?- Zero sonrió.

-Porque siempre la lía uno de los dos o saca el nombre del otro.-

-Yo no he mencionado a Yagari, has sido tú.- se defendió Sors.

-Y tú has preguntado por los demás- añadió Zero mordiendo una tostada.

-Me refería a Yori y Kaito.- y tras esa última sentencia cambiaron de tema, el entrenamiento de Zero y Yori, las bromas pesadas de Kaito y las broncas que los 3 conseguían por parte de Yagari cuando la liaban en X momento.- Hm, ciertamente es un poco peligroso dejaros a los 3 solos.- concluyó al terminar de escuchar la última aventura de Kaito, Yori y Zero en la cueva que había en sus terrenos, supuestamente habían ido a practicar la sensibilidad de Wakaba cuando esta afirmó sentir una presencia extraña, el resultado, ambos cazadores habían acabado a balas frente a un enjambre de murciélagos zorros, por suerte para todos, solo había habido un herido de bala, el cual se recuperaba tranquilamente en el cuarto de Yoriko.

-Que va, eso fue solo un accidente.- contestó Zero con un bufido de defensa. Sors alzó una ceja.

-¿Qué me dices del caso en el sótano, o en el río, o tal vez prefieras es que sucedió en mi cuaro la noche de luna llena?- Zero movió la mano quitándole hierro al asunto.

-Coincidencias y malos entendidos, nada peligroso.- ante la mirada de incredulidad añadió.- Solo sufrió daño tu armario y la ropa de Shishou.-

**_“Y tu orgullo de cazador al ser descubierto con un traje de Yagari.”_** Añadió amablemente Dark Moon. _“Cierra el pico, no era el único con semejantes pintas, además, nadie nos vio, logramos escapar a tiempo.”_ Se defendió Zero un tanto ruborizado mientras comía. **_“Por los pelos.”_**

-Sigo preguntándome cómo llegó la ropa de tu maestro a mi armario.- Zero se tensó un momento antes de encogerse de hombros, movimiento que Sors no se perdió, pero tampoco comentó, miró su reloj y suspiró.

-Tengo que irme.- se levantó recogiendo sus cosas y se inclinó en el asiento de Zero para darle un beso en la frente, cosa que logró al pillar desprevenido al menor y le despeinó los cabellos.- Me ha gustado este desayuno, a ver si podemos hacerlo más a menudo. Hasta esta noche.- Zero sonrió.

-Ten un buen día.- y volvió a comer su tostada medio empezada.

**Flash Back**

_Tras el comentario de Isaya y Kaito, las cosas se calmaron un poco, Zero volvió a sentarse y miró expectante a su padre._

_-¿Y bien? ¿A dónde vamos a mudarnos? Pensé que Isaya nos dejaba quedarnos en su casa.- El mencionado sonrió ante las palabras de Zero._

_-Mi querida Alicia, puedes quedarte en mi morada tanto como desees, sin embargo, la Reina Roja ha decretado tu captura y envío al Palacio Rojo nada más verte.- dijo imitando el argumento de otro de los personajes de “Alicia en el País de las Maravillas”.- En otras palabras, Aevum-san no quiere quedarse más en mi casa, y por ende, tampoco tú, pero yo digo ofreciéndoos esta morada tanto tiempo como necesitéis, después de todo hacía mucho que el calor no inundaba estas paredes.-_

_-Sigo sin comprender de dónde sacaste el dinero.- dijo Zero ignorando al rubio._

_-Invertí en bolsa.- fue su única respuesta y el joven a su lado lo miró acusatoriamente._

_-Isaya-san ¿Qué hizo mi padre en la bolsa?- preguntó el peli plata al rubio._

_-Tu padre decidió invertir todo su dinero en las acciones de una empresa que estaba al borde de la quiebra, lo desaconsejé pero no me escuchó, y durante horas fue el centro de burlas de todos los inversores, pero al caer la tarde, en la última hora antes de ponerse el sol, las risas cesaron y los jadeos de asombro inundaron la sala, la empresa donde tu padre invirtió fue a la alza, y como consecuencia sus acciones se multiplicaron.- explicó el rubio un tanto divertido, llevaba años sin divertirse tanto, y a pesar de que la melancolía y tristeza no lograban desaparecer de su corazón, se notaba más vivo que nunca._

_-Después de eso, la compra de un edificio fue sencillo, su aprovisionamiento con el equipo necesario, personal adecuado y puesta en marcha fue sencillo.- dijo Sors esta vez.- Y en estos pocos días ya ostento un puesto levemente importante en el mundo de la medicina.-_

_-Me complacería más que dijeras notablemente, ya que tu farmacéutica provisiona hospitales importantes en toda Asia y sus medicinas son bastante demandadas.- intervino Isaya, luego se volvió a Yagari- Mi querido amigo, tienes un largo y duro camino por delante, este hombre aquí sentado- dijo refiriéndose a Sors- ha logrado mucho en muy poco tiempo, menor incluso que cualquier otro sangre pura lograría, es un prodigio, a la altura del joven Kuran.-_

_-Sors es infinitamente mejor que Kuran.- dijo Zero cortando el extraño ambiente de la sala, y tras unos momentos de silencio preguntó.- ¿Dónde viviremos?-_

_-En Japón, una finca situada  a medio camino entre Tokio y la Asociación de Cazadores.- contestó como si nada. Nadie preguntó cómo diablos sabía el vampiro dónde estaba situada la Asociación, Zero estaba seguro de que aunque preguntaran, su tan amoroso padre solo les sonreiría con prepotencia y no contestaría.- Es una pequeña finca provisional.- Zero lanzó un gemido mientras se llevaba las manos a la cara, llamando la atención de todos._

_-Sors… Define pequeña finca provisional.- El susodicho ni se inmutó._

_-No tienes de qué preocuparte, el terreno se compone de 40 hectáreas, 34 de las cuales son bosque y claros, las otras 6 hectáreas son la mansión y pequeñas construcciones esparcidas por el terreno. La mansión es de 5.000 m2, incluyendo los terrenos exteriores, con lo cual la casa en sí solamente es de 3.000 m2.-_

_-¡¡¿3.000 m2?!!- dijo Yagari conmocionado por tanta información de gran calibre dicho como si hablaran de comprar el pan.- ¡¿Qué coño vas a hacer con un terreno tan grande?!-_

_-Vivir en él, por supuesto.- respondió sarcástico el moreno y una sonrisa fanfarrona en la cara, con lo que consiguió un gruñido por parte de Yagari.- Sin embargo habrá que reformar ciertas partes de la finca.-_

_-¿Y eso por qué?- preguntó Zero muy calmado, o más bien derrotado, discutir con el vampiro en términos de lo que era extravagante y qué no había superado su límite de esfuerzo, era una misión imposible, como en este caso, con lo que solo le quedaba aceptar la decisión del adulto. “O más bien intento de adulto” rectificó Zero viendo a su padre más como un niño mimado que un adulto responsable, en ciertos momentos claro._

_-La casa fue construida en 1768 por uno de los nobles más afines al emperador, está inspirada en el estilo occidental Europeo de la época, sin embargo, lleva décadas sin ser visitada, y pese a las continuas reformas por parte de los antiguos dueños, solo se han dedicado a la reconstrucción y reparación de los puntos más frágiles de la estructura, sin embargo, no ha habido ningún intento de modernización.-_

_-No pienso preguntar cómo has logrado comprar esa monstruosidad a sus antiguos dueños, con lo que no hace falta que contestes.- desestimó Zero a la continuación que quería hacer Sors sobre la adquisición de la finca.- ¿Entonces nos mudamos…?-_

_-Mañana puedes preparar las maletas, nos iremos pasado mañana.- Se volvió a Yagari.- Te agradezco que nos hayas acompañado hasta este punto, pero tu presencia ya no es necesaria, cuando nos mudemos puedes volver a tu antigua vida y retomar la regularidad de tu profesión.- el cazador se cruzó de brazos._

_-Nada ni nadie, y mucho menos una sanguijuela como tú, me va a apartar de nuevo de mi hijo.- gruñó._

_-¿Hijo? Oh, querrás decir alumno, bueno, si insistes puedes venir a visitar de vez en cuando, tal vez avisando con una semana de antelación para poder organizar el horario, después de todo, Zero debe retomar las clases que dejó pendiente aquí y decidió no continuar en Insomnia.-_

_-Zero es un cazador, ahora debe centrarse en entrenar para la Elección del cargo como Presidente.- gruñó Yagari y Sors estrechó los ojos._

_-Zero es un adolescente, apenas un adulto y no deseo que siga poniendo su vida en peligro para perseguir a unas alimañas tan estúpidas.- se enderezó- La profesión de Cazador es muy arriesgada, ya desaprobaba su participación en la Guardia Nocturna y posterior cargo en la Guardia Real, sin embargo, ahora que tengo la potestad, quiero que MI HIJO tenga una vida plena y bien construida.-_

_-Entonces es una suerte que me guste el peligro, y que tenga la experiencia de nuevos estilos de combate y planificación.- interrumpió Zero con una sonrisa peligrosa.- Ne Shishou ¿Mañana a primera hora podemos empezar los entrenamientos?- Yagari sonrió, y Zero se volvió a Sors- Sors, puede que esos papeles te designen como mi padre, pero nací en una familia de cazadores, con un legado a mi espalda y un futuro en la misma senda, ya sea como cazador o Presidente, ni tú ni nadie me apartará de ese destino. Y si no te gusta no te preocupes.- se volvió a Isaya.- ¿Isaya-san podemos quedarnos en tu casa?- el vampiro sonrió sabiendo por donde iban los tiros y asintió.- Perfecto, otou-san, puedes mudarte mañana mismo a tu nueva finca, Yagari-shishou, Kaito, Yori y yo nos quedaremos aquí.- Sors se tensó, pero el momento fue tan breve que ninguno de los presentes, además de Isaya y Zero, lo notaron. Y fue mirando las llamas que ardían en los ojos del peli plata, que Sors recordó las palabras dichas por Yagari hacía ya unos días._

_“-Zero es mayor para tomar sus decisiones.- se encogió de hombros- ¿Me gustará? No ¿Querré que vaya? Tampoco, pero no podré evitarlo, así que solo me quedará acompañarlo y evitarle más daño del que pueda soportar, en eso consiste ser padre, enseñar, y una vez enseñados, acompañarlos.-” El sangre pura suspiró._

_-No des a entender cosas que no he dicho, Zero. No voy a impedirte tomar el camino que elijas, sin embargo, mi deseo no cambiará nunca, si por mi fuera te encerraría en una habitación con tal de que no te pusieras en peligro, sin embargo, tú espíritu problemático e hiperactivo causarían una desgracia aún mayor… Así que, por mucho que odie el hecho de que cada noche llegues a casa con nuevas heridas, no me interpondré en tu decisión.- miró serio al menor, el cual miraba de vuelta a su padre sorprendido de que, por primera vez, este no intentara persuadirlo no hacer lo que quería.- Sin embargo, como tutor legal te voy a obligar a continuar con tu educación hasta que tengas, mínimo, 2 carreras.-_

_-Como no.- comentó Zero con una sonrisa torcida._

**_Fin Flash Back_ **

La puerta que daba acceso al sótano se abrió dejando ver un pasillo lo suficientemente ancho como para que 2 personas caminaran codo con codo, este terminaba en 3 metros dando lugar a unas escaleras de 30 peldaños que bajaban al subterráneo. Este mantenía su estructura de grandes piedras con el suelo y el alto techo del mismo material, construido en forma de bóveda de cañón, el pequeño rellano de entrada daba a un pasillo iluminado ahora por el circuito eléctrico moderno, y en las paredes de este se hundían varias puertas de madera recién colocadas.  

El ruido de dos objetos colisionando una y otra vez llenó el cuarto, era el gimnasio que Sors había hecho construir en una de las habitaciones en el sótano de la mansión, la sala era del tamaño de un salón de baile, enorme y llena de maniquíes, una zona de disparos y diversos sacos y pesas de distintos pesos. En las paredes de piedra colgaban todo tipo de armas, espadas, pistolas, cuchillas, lanzas, antiguas y nuevas, pero muy bien conservadas, donde la gran mayoría eran propiedad de Yagari, en vueltas y guardadas en su propio sótano y armarios.

-Debería decir que no me sorprende lo que has hecho esta mañana con Aevum.- Zero, tan concentrado en golpear el maniquí con espada frente a él, no notó la llegada de su maestro hasta escuchar su voz.

-Buenos días Shishou.- fue su única respuesta, ya que estaba seguro por dónde iba a ir la conversación.

-¿Por qué no me picaste al cuarto cuando sabías que estaba despierto? Podría haber desayunado con vosotros.-

-Shishou, sabes tan bien como yo que el desayuno se habría convertido en una batalla campal.- Bromeó Zero, y su sonrisa se amplió al ver como aparecía una minúscula sonrisa en el rostro del mayor, el cual se enderezó y entró en la sala cerrando la puerta tras él.

-No voy a matar a tu vampiro tan pronto, hijo.- dijo recogiendo una espada de esgrima tirada en el suelo y colocándola de nuevo en su sitio.- Solo disfruto atormentándolo.-

-Sí, y desbaratando todos sus esquemas bien elaborados.- suspiró- Podrías darle hoy como descanso.- el ojiazul lo miró inocentemente.- Vamos Shishou, es su cumpleaños.-

-No sabía que las sanguijuelas celebraban sus cumpleaños.- comentó Yagari sin prestar demasiada atención a su joven pupilo, mirando su colección de armas como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.- ¿Cuántos cumple 1.300, 1.500?- preguntó burlón y Zero no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿Curioso? ¿No será que le estás cogiendo cariño?- y tuvo que apartarse para evitar la afilada espada que pasó por su lado antes de clavarse en la pared, su sonrisa se amplió y con voz burlona dijo- Cumple 10.099 años.- y el peli plata no pudo evitar reír ante la cara de sorpresa de su maestro.- Dios Shishu, deberías verte en un espejo, esto es demasiado divertido, hahaha.-

-¿10.099 años? ¿Es posible?- Yagari miró ahora serio al que consideraba su hijo-  Zero ¿Te das cuenta de la magnitud de ese hecho? Ningún vampiro sangre pura supera los 6.000 años, como mucho Ouri que está despierto puede ser considerado mayor con sus 5.000 años, pero es un muerto en vida, los vampiros se cansan de vivir, y es en esos momentos cuando deciden caer en un sueño similar a la muerte- el peli plata miró a su maestro, por supuesto que sabía de eso, y aunque al principio le sorprendió, no le dio mucha importancia porque nadie en Insomnia se dio, pero ahora que ya no estaban allí, volvió a comprender la magnitud de la situación.- Los vampiros de esa edad son considerados Ancestros ¿Sabes lo que ocurriría si alguien se enterase?- el joven asintió.

-Tendríamos varios problemas.- contestó pensando en las reclamaciones del Senado, las confrontaciones con las que tendrían que lidiar y las respuestas a preguntas que no querrían contestar, y todo eso sin contar con la intervención de Kuran, que Zero no dudaba que se interesaría en por qué había un sangre pura de esa edad despierto y sin ningún dato de su pasado.

-Dime Zero ¿Aevum alguna vez ha dormido?-

-Eso deberías preguntárselo tú, Shishou.- contestó frío- A mí nunca me ha contado nada sobre su pasado, tal vez tú tengas más suerte-

-Seguro que sí- resopló el azabache.- Dejando el tema a parte ¿Nos vamos?- Zero lo miró confundido y Yagari se cruzó de brazos.- Íbamos a buscar tus balas ¿Recuerdas?-

**_“¡¡SÍ!! ¡Al fin!”_** resonó la voz de Dark Moon en la mente de ambos cazadores. **_“Yagari-shishou es el mejor”_** y notaron una pequeña vibración por parte de Bloody Rose estando de acuerdo con su hermana. **_“Zero, aprende de él.”_**

-Cierra el pico, trozo de metal.- contestó mientras se la abrochaba a la cintura.

-Sube a cambiarte, te espero en la puerta.- fue lo que dijo Yagari mientras se adelantaba a su alumno.

**Flash Back**

_La “pequeña” finca que había comprado Sors era todo lo opuesto a “pequeña”, la larga muralla de piedra de más de 3 metros de alto impedía la vista a los terrenos, solo dejaba ver los altos picos de abetos, pinos y otros árboles que ocupaban el terreno. Estuvieron conduciendo por lo menos 5 minutos más en limusina hasta llegar a una alta reja negra de hierro forjado que dejaba ver un camino de piedras destrozado por varios puntos, rodeado de vegetación sin cuidado alguno, apenas arreglado y dando una imagen un tanto tétrica._

_-Esto me recuerda a las películas de terror que veía con Yuuki-chan en la Academia.- comentó Yori impresionada por el paisaje frente a ella.- Ahora entraremos, y tras atravesar el denso bosque llegaremos a una antigua mansión descuidada y semi-derruida, pero a la vez majestuosa y enorme, el hogar de cientos de espíritus malignos que deambulan por los pasillos una vez que el gran reloj toque las 02:00 am.- sus ojos se estrecharon._

_-Cuenta la leyenda que la última noche de verano, el noble que vivía aquí con su familia celebró un gran baile en honor a una de sus hijas, sin embargo, al sonar 2 veces el reloj, el fuego que ardía en las distintas chimeneas y lámparas se descontroló, prendiendo en llamas todo a su paso. Los invitados corrieron a las puertas en un vano intento de salvarse, pero estas estaban atascadas, nadie sabía que por fuera habían sido bloqueadas por grandes armarios para evitar el paso. Los gritos y llantos de terror y dolor se escucharon toda la noche entre las llamas, y cuando llegó la mañana siguiente, no quedaba nada de esa sala de la mansión, ni siquiera los cimientos hechos de roca.- narró Kaito con una expresión de seriedad absoluta.- Se dice que por las noches aún se escuchan los llantos, ruegos y gritos de esas pobres almas atrapadas en esas paredes para toda la eternidad.-_

_-Me parece que habéis leído demasiadas historias de terror.- dijo Zero sin hacer caso a esos dos, su atención estaba en el largo camino que llevaba a la mansión y no parecía acabar nunca._

_-No os preocupéis chicos.- saltó esta vez Sors, el cual estaba sentado frente a ellos con una pierna cruzada, el periódico en su regazo y con una mano en su barbilla mirando a los 3 adolescentes entretenido.- Los fantasmas no soportan convivir con vampiros, no pueden pasear tan libremente como quieren porque los vampiros somos muy territoriales, con lo cual nos evitan como la peste, si aún hay algún vampiro, se habrá ido mañana por la mañana.- y les dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, cosa que desilusionó a los otros dos._

_-Pues vaya.- Kaito se cruzó de brazos y Yori hizo un puchero, ambos querían ver algún fantasma. “¿Se supone que son adultos?” se preguntó Zero con una gotita en la nuca._

_-Por esa regla de 3 tal vez podamos expulsar a los vampiros, después de todo, los cazadores provocan pavor en los vampiros y son mucho más territoriales que ellos.- dijo Yagari uniéndose a la conversación._

_-Territoriales no, tercos y caprichosos sí. Los cazadores son humanos y la codicia de estos les hace persistentes en lograr sus objetivos.- corrigió Sors mientras se colocaba las gafas para seguir leyendo el periódico. No hace falta decir que la batalla de miradas entre los 2 adultos duró hasta llegar a la mansión._

_El edificio era enorme, una mansión de estilo inglés victoriano se alzaba en medio de un gran claro, frente a la mansión, la gran fuente servía para dejar a los pasajeros frente a las escaleras imperiales por las que se accedía a la mansión, el mármol blanco combinaba con las grandes rocas cuadradas y rectangulares con las que se había construido la casa, el jardín a su alrededor, descuidado y lleno de maleza denotaban lo que había dicho Sors unos días atrás sobre la inexistencia de vida en ese sitio por mucho tiempo._

_-Los obreros volverán esta tarde después del descanso, os recomendaría no ir a la parte trasera donde está toda la maquinaria y materiales de construcción que están usando, pero como seguramente no escucharéis solo os digo que tengáis cuidado.- anunció Sors.- Podéis ir a explorar el bosque si os apetece, toda la finca está rodeada por el mismo muro de la entrada, con lo que si os perdéis y llegáis al muro, solo tenéis que volver en línea recta, la mansión está justo en el centro del terreno y está conectada por varios caminos a un pequeño lago, una iglesia, un observatorio, un cementerio y una antigua pista de tenis a los alrededores de esta, cuando encontréis uno de esos caminos, solo os queda seguirlo de vuelta al centro. Pasadlo bien.- dijo entrando de nuevo en el vehículo._

_-¿No te quedas con nosotros Sors?- preguntó Yori, sin notar la mirada acusatoria de Yagari ni las confusas de Zero y Kaito._

_-Yo ya investigué los terrenos antes de comprarla, y la revisé tras la firma de los papeles, no necesito volverla a inspeccionar. Además, he de volver al hospital a terminar el papeleo del otro día, con lo cual tardaré bastante, no hace falta que me esperéis para cenar. Hasta mañana.- y tras eso cerró la ventanilla y la limusina arrancó de nuevo._

_-Vaya, eso fue frío.- murmuró Yori mirando hacia la entrada de la propiedad, fue entonces que una mano se colocó en su cabeza, la joven se giró y parpadeó.- ¿Zero?-_

_-No te preocupes, esa es la forma de Sors de decirnos que disfrutemos de los terrenos.- sonrió de lado._

_-¿No es muy emotivo, cierto?- se escuchó la voz de Yagari a sus espaldas._

_-Usted tampoco es de los de demostrar mucho las emociones, shishou-_

_-Tch. No lo defiendas tanto Zero, al fin y al cabo sigue siendo un vampiro.- comentó Yagari mientras se alejaba del trío y entraba en la mansión._

_-¿Me lo parece a mí o Yagari-sensei está realmente molesto con Sors?- comentó la castaña, Zero se encogió de hombros para restarle importancia y Kaito sonrió tristemente._

_-Shishou no es de los que confían fácilmente en los demás, no es por la condición de Sors al ser vampiro.- “Aunque influye bastante” añadió en su mente- Las mayoría de las personas en las que más confió, o están muertas o lo traicionaron, los pocos con los que aún tiene confianza se tratan con profesionalidad la mayor parte del tiempo, solo con nosotros se muestra tan… emh… emocional, por decirlo de alguna forma.- Yori parpadeó a las palabras del mayor._

_-Lo que Kaito dice es que Yagari mantiene su máscara de indiferencia tanto como un vampiro de sangre pura, no deja que las emociones salgan a la luz, ni siquiera con los que tiene más confianza. Solo nosotros, y Cross lo hemos visto más emotivo, y nos sorprende que muestre tan abiertamente su descontento con la presencia de Sors en vez de apuntarle con el rifle sin decir una palabra.-_

_-Tenéis razón, desde que Sors llegó sensei siempre está muy irascible ante su presencia.- luego miró a Zero de reojo- Y todo porque no soporta compartir a Zero.- El mencionado se sobresaltó._

_-¿Qué dices? No es por eso, tonta.-_

_-¿Y por qué es sino, mi querido otoutou?- preguntó Kaito uniéndose a la broma de Yori.- Yagari otou-san nunca ha actuado tan abiertamente en contra de alguien a menos que se tratara de nosotros.- Zero frunció el ceño.- Contra el antiguo Presidente, contra Cross, contra Kuran, contra el Consejo de Vampiros, contra sus propios compañeros cazadores… la lista solo sigue y sigue.-_

_-...- Zero miró por donde había ido su Shishou, miró a Kaito y Yori.- Id a investigar el terreno.- dijo antes de ponerse en marcha._

_-¡Tú no me das órdenes!- escuchó gritar a Kaito cuando entró en la antigua mansión, y sonrió cuando dijo.- Vamos a ver el lago.-_

_La recepción era inmensa, desprovista de cualquier mueble, con las paredes mayormente cubiertas por lonas y plataformas a niveles para la reconstrucción y reforma de ciertas partes, barras de acero, materiales y otros útiles esparcidos por el suelo, lo único mayormente intacto era la gran escalera imperial central, como la de la entrada de la mansión con la única diferencia de que esta era más alta, de mármol blanco con las bandas a ambos lados gruesas y del mismo material, los acabados esculpidos con gran detalle y en la parte superior, la pared donde estaba seguro Sors haría colgar un gran cuadro, tan cliché como en las películas, las puertas que daban a otros salones estaban abiertos, y justo como el recibidor, los grandes espacios estaban ocupados por las maquinarias y útiles de los obreros, y la puerta de entrada, ahora cerrada estaba toda cubierta por una tela blanca de un material parecido al plástico._

_-Si buscas un sitio sin un solo trozo de metal, te sugiero que vayas a la cocina, es el único cuarto que he encontrado libre de la presencia de los obreros.- Zero se giró rápidamente, y en el pasillo situado a la derecha de la escalera, apoyado contra esta, estaba el hombre que andaba buscando, con unos tejanos ajustados, botas de combate negras, una camiseta verde estilo militar y su cabello recogido en una coleta baja, ni rastro de la chaqueta de cuero negro que le regalaron hace 2 años Kaito y él._

_-Por ahora.- Yagari sonrió de lado._

_-Por ahora.- concedió a su mocoso- Tal vez quieras ayudarme a buscar algún sitio tranquilo mientras esos 2 están en el bosque y tu apestosa sanguijuela está lejos de aquí.- Zero se acercó hasta su Shishou y se abstuvo de replicar el comentario sobre Sors._

_-Si te cae bien.- el azabache rodó su ojo antes de despegarse de la pared._

_-Lo amo, vamos anda, antes de que me arrepienta de haber venido.- la sonrisa de Zero se amplió y pronto estuvo andando al lado de su padre no homologado._

_Juntos recorrieron toda la planta principal, pasando por las distintas salas gigantescas repletas de materiales de obra, no fue hasta que llegaron al ala Este que dejaron de ver tanto material._

_Estuvieron deambulando por los pasillos hasta llegar a otra escalera amplia y elegante que les llevaría a la planta superior. En esta, la decoración seguía sin estar presente, pero por suerte las habitaciones  pasillos estaban completamente reformados y terminados, libres de obreros._

_-Parece que esta parte ya la han acabado.- comentó Yagari entrando en una habitación, esta, como las otras estaba desprovista de muebles o decoración, las sobrias paredes de yeso blanco ahora modernizadas sintonizaban con la única que había mantenido algo de su antigua estructura, una gran chimenea de granito negro con tallas de dos dragones orientales como pilares, Yagari se acercó a esta y pudo comprobar el gran detallado de cada figura, las escamas, las garras, bigotes y crin se distinguían perfectamente y al pasar os dedos por encima notó el relieve en cada escama y detalle, los ojos estaban huecos, en el cabecero de la chimenea, esculpido con la culminación de dos ráfagas de fuego, cada una proveniente de un dragón, contenía una inscripción en un idioma irreconocible para el cazador._

_-“Que este fuego caliente mi pecho como el tuyo calienta el corazón de Eos”- dijo Zero- Es una oración de plegaria a Ifrit, uno de los Astrales de Eos, controlador del fuego.-_

_-¿Entiendes este idioma, Zero?- preguntó Yagari pasando sus dedos por la inscripción, y a los pocos segundos notó a su pupilo sentarse a su lado._

_-Este en concreto no, bueno algunos caracteres, pero lo he deducido porque en Insomnia todas las chimeneas del palacio tenían esta misma oración en una parte u otra. Lo cierto es que dominan todos los idiomas que hablamos aquí en la Tierra, aunque allí también tienen propios que me resultan casi imposibles de hablar o leer. Lo que me sorprende es que Sors haya esculpido la plegaria en uno de los idiomas más antiguos de todos los que poseen.-_

_-¿Eso es raro?- preguntó Yagari viendo ahora el resto de la habitación, la que supuso sería el futuro estudio privado del vampiro._

_-No lo sé, las oraciones dedicadas a los Astrales estaban escritas mayormente en latín, y las que no en algún idioma moderno como el inglés, el japonés o el Lucio, el idioma propio de Lucis, aunque predominaba el japonés.- explicó Zero antes de levantarse.- Tal vez sea una forma de reivindicar que no se va a olvidar de donde viene, una forma de creer que aún puede volver a Eos.-_

_“Tal vez” pensó Yagari antes de levantarse y dejar de acariciar la escultura del imponente dragón.- ¿Te he dicho lo sensiblero que te has vuelto, Zero?- este rodó los ojos y Yagari sonrió.- Vamos, ya hemos estado en el cuarto del vampiro por bastante rato.- Pasearon por los pasillos de la planta superior un rato más hasta bajar de nuevo a la principal, esta vez en la parte Norte de la casa. -¿Por qué coño nos ha traído aquí este vampiro si la casa no está ni terminada ni amueblada?- gruñó Yagari cerrando la puerta de la última habitación._

_-Tal vez tenga algún lugar preparado para pasar la noche.- comentó Zero tratando de calmar a Yagari, y justo cuando este estaba a punto de replicar, sonó el grito de Yori._

_-¡¡YAGARI-SENSEI!!- ambos cazadores salieron corriendo en la dirección de dónde vino el grito. La carrera les llevó a la parte delantera de la casa, obligándolos a salir por la misma puerta de entrada y frenarse en seco en las escaleras donde Sors los había dejado esta mañana. Zero se fijó en el color anaranjado del cielo, y en un movimiento curioso miró su reloj, las 18:39 pm, bastante tarde, pero lo que realmente le llamó la atención fue lo que tenían en frente._

_Yori y Kaito miraban igual de impresionados la imagen, y Yagari y Zero solo pudieron quedarse quietos frente a las grandes monstruosidades frente a ellos. Antes de llegar a la gran fuente, en el terreno de tierra despejado habían aparcado con la parte trasera apuntando a la puerta, 5 camiones de dimensiones descomunales, y por si fuera poco una horda de al menos 1 centenar de hombres exudando energía vampírica los miraban asombrados, solo cuando notaron su naturaleza de cazador se volvieron hostiles. Los cuatro cazadores no dudaron en recoger sus pistolas y apuntar a la muchedumbre cuando estos los miraron con ojos rojos como la sangre. La situación estaba en su punto más álgido cuando el rugido del motor de un vehículo entró en la zona, Sors había vuelto._

_-¿Se puede saber qué hacéis quietos como estátuas?- preguntó Sors con un gruñido a los vampiros, los cuales se calmaron nada más ver al sangre pura.- Poneros a trabajar de inmediato.-_

_-Aevum-sama… los cazadores…- dijo uno de los vampiros señalando a los 4- Hay intrusos en su casa, amenazas, y un Nivel D.- añadió con algo parecido al asco. Sors estrechó su mirada al hombre y desplegó una minúscula parte de su poder._

_-He dicho que os pongáis a trabajar, quiero la ansión lista para mañana antes de la salida del primer rayo de sol.- se giró a donde estaban los 4- Y si me entero de algún movimiento hostil- dijo refiriéndose a los cazadores.- Dudo que volváis a ver la luz de la luna.- Luego se volvió a otro grupo de vampiros, estos vestidos con uniformes negros y blancos.- Tenéis las indicaciones de cómo quiero la colocación de los muebles y objetos, empezad por las zonas terminadas, la planta superior y las alas Este y parte del ala Sur, a medida que los obreros terminen el trabajo y se seque id colocando el resto del mobiliario, quiero la mansión funcional, como máximo, para pasado mañana. Empezad-_

_-Sí, Aevum-sama.- y tras esas palabras de respeto por parte de todos, cada vampiro empezó con su tarea, los obreros se dirigieron rápidamente al interior de la casa y se pusieron a trabajar, y el otro grupo se dividió en varias secciones; una de ellas, vestidos con monos de trabajo sacaron de uno de los camiones distintos cubos de pintura y útiles antes de retirarse al interior de la mansión, el resto se centró en sacar los muebles antes de dividirse; unos limpiaban los cristales, otros sacaban de las cajas los muebles pequeños, y otro se encargaba de introducir todo el mobiliario al interior de la mansión._

_-Otou-san ¿Qué es todo esto?- preguntó Zero colocándose a su lado._

_-Personal. Mayormente obreros de una compañía de construcción con la que he creado buenos lazos y me ha hecho un buen descuento, el resto son sirvientes de Isaya que ayudarán a instalarnos hasta que tengamos nuestro propio personal.-_

_-Ya veo…- “No sé por qué, pero creo que esto no va a salir bien” fue el último pensamiento de Zero antes de que su Shishou tuviera unas palabras con el vampiro mayor._

**Fin Flash Back**

_“Ese fue un buen día”_ pensó Zero mientras bajaba por la escalera del recibidor ahora cubierta por una alfombra azul oscuro, alzó la vista y sonrió a la imagen. El recibidor seguía siendo bastante sencillo en comparación con la idea que tenía Zero de como acabaría, pero no podía negar la elegancia que exudaba de todos los rincones; el suelo de mármol blanco como las mismas escaleras, las paredes de yeso de un color arena clara, las columnas de mármol con pequeños detalles esculpidos como las enredaderas que empezaban en el suelo y subían hasta el techo; los focos de luz que no sobresalían del techo; la pequeña lámpara de araña que colgaba del centro, un capricho que Yagari le había concedido a Sors, una historia para más adelante; las pocas pinturas de famosos artistas sobre temas naturales en marcos de madera oscura tallada combinaban con el ambiente espacioso y ligero de la sala; y los pequeños muebles como los buffets de madera de caoba en ambas paredes bajo dos grandes espejos que contenían algunos marcos aún sin fotos y decoraciones triviales terminaban de detallar la imagen de buena calidad, modernidad y frescura que ambos, vampiro y cazador, habían conseguido lograr tras muchas discusiones.

-Hasta que decides bajar. Estaba a punto de irme sin ti.- dijo Yagari apoyado en la puerta de entrada, vestido con unos pantalones negros, zapatos del mismo color y camisa blanca semi-abrochada y con las mangas en arremangadas hasta los antebrazos, su cabello negro suelto y algo despeinado le llegaba a los hombros, de su brazo derecho colgaba la chaqueta de cuero, en la muñeca izquierda un reloj, y de su cuello descubierto un collar de hilo negro con un colgante de hierro en forma de la insignia de los cazadores.- ¿Qué tanto miras?- Zero negó con la cabeza al pararse a su lado.

-Recordaba el primer día que llegamos aquí y cuánto ha cambiado todo.- Yagari rodó los ojos.

-Te pasarás la vida entera metido en tus recuerdos si sigues así.- le revolvió los cabellos y abrió la puerta- Vámonos, o tu vampiro llegará antes de que logremos salir de esta casa.- Zero lo siguió, y entonces recordó.

-Shishou, cuando acabemos con lo de hoy, antes de volver ¿Podemos pasarnos por algún pueblo?- Yagari se giró a mirarlo con una pregunta brillando en sus ojos.- No tengo ningún regalo para Sors.- Yagari bufó y se quejó sobre su mala administración del tiempo.- Venga ya, desde que llegamos me he pasado todo el día entrenando, no he tenido demasiado tiempo para poder mirarle nada.- el mayor suspiró ante la perorata de su alumno.

-Está bien, está bien, pero solo si acabamos con tiempo.- fue su única respuesta antes de subir en la moto y Zero sonrió mientras se colocaba el casco.

-Así también puedes aprovechar y mirarle algún regalo, estoy seguro de que le encantará.-

-No tientes tu suerte, mocoso.- _“Nada pierdo por intentarlo”_ pensó Zero mientras su padre arrancaba la moto.

**_“Claro, y solo te quedará encerrarlos en un armario, ahí las posibilidades se reducen.”_** Sonó la voz de DM en su mente, pero Zero decidió ignorarla y pensar en cuánto habría cambiado el distrito únicamente conocido por los cazadores que estaban a punto de visitar, miró al cielo azul y lo sintió.

_“Hoy va a ser un buen día.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como veis, Noctis no ha tenido nada de protagonismo en este cap (Pobrecito mío), pero tranquis, volverá a aparecer.
> 
> ¿Dark Moon habla de nuevo? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde van Yagari y Zero? ¿Le comprará Yagari un regalo a Sors? Todo eso y más en el próximo cap.
> 
> Besos.


End file.
